


베인밀레 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, G24, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!milletian
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.베인밀레 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러와 유혈묘사, 폭행, 사망소재, 집착 등의 소재를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Relationships: Milletian/Vayne (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 7





	1. 목차

현재 베인밀레 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/08/31기준 가장 최근 업로드: 베인밀레로 밀레가 회귀하는 게 보고싶어서...

**최종 업데이트; 2020. 08. 31.**

베인밀레로 납치감금발목뽀각이 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53139904

베인밀레로 혐관 배틀호모가 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53139979

베인밀레로 근친AU로 밀레 멘탈 바스러지는거  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140018

베인밀레로 날개찢고 밀레 굴리는게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140057

베인밀레로 여밀레 잡아먹는 베인 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140144

베인밀레로 배틀호모물 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140165

베인밀레 네임버스로 밀레가 베인 본명 모르는 게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140189

베인밀레로 밀레 멘탈 파스스 하는게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140276

베인밀레로 밀레가 유아퇴행...하는게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140294

베인밀레로 수면간...보고...싶...어..서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140315

베인밀레 시대물AU로 광공x무심수 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140342

베인밀레로 인큐버스 비슷한 게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140366

베인밀레로 G24 그 상황이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140393

베인밀레 HL로 유사데이트 로코물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140453

베인밀레로 👉👌하지 않으면 못 나가는 방이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140519

베인밀레 HL로 인질 앞에서 수치플 하는게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140579

베인밀레톨비로 오페라의 유령AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140615

베인밀레로 밀레가 조교당하는게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140651

베인밀레로 벨바스트에서 야외플이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140666

베인밀레로 혐관 네임버스가 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53140687

베인밀레로 돔섭플이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53141440

베인밀레 HL로 폭풍의 언덕 AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/53942197

베인밀레 현대AU로 메디컬물이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/63789514

베인밀레로 밀레가 회귀하는 게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254115/chapters/63789859


	2. 베인밀레로 납치감금발목뽀각이 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 18. 11. 11. 5차 추가) 공백 포함 15,259자 / 공백 미포함 11,626자  
> * BL, 납치, 감금, 레이프, 신체훼손, 폭력 요소 및 강압적 소재가 사용되었습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해주세요.

# 베인밀레로 납치감금발목뽀각이 보고싶어서

BL / 베인밀레 / 각종 민감소재 주의 / 캐붕주의

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

그를 묘사한다면 무엇에 빗대야 할까. 우선, 에린의 밤에 자연스럽게 녹아드는 칠흑같은 어둠에 대해 알아야 한다. 그는 박명이 트기 전, 가장 어두운 밤을 닮은 색을 가지고 있으므로.  
어느 별세계에서도 그러하듯, 밤은 누구에게나 공평하게 찾아온다. 에린의 팔라라는 이리아 동쪽 끝에서 떠올라 에린을 크게 휘감으며 서서히 코리브 계곡으로 잠겨든다. 에린에서 가장 늦은 밤을 맞는 수도는 법황청의 종소리로 시작된다. 수도 전체로 울려퍼지는 여섯 번의 종소리를 시작으로 밤을 알리는 홍수정의 담홍빛이 가라앉고, 그 위로 푸른빛의 어둠이 스며든다. 팔라라가 코리브 계곡의 서쪽으로 완전히 기울고 이웨카와 라데카조차 구름에 가려진 완연한 어둠. 죽음조차 그 시커먼 어둠으로 사르는 나락이라 그를 정의하겠다.  
머리카락에 한 쪽이 가려진 그의 눈은 마치 안개 낀 새벽 밤하늘처럼 회갈색으로 차갑게 타오르며 법황청을 담고 있었다. 정확히는, 어둠이 바닥에 깔릴 즈음에야 겨우 촛불 두어 개로 방을 밝힌 법황청의 고해소라 하겠다. 법황청은 밤을 알리는 종소리로 그 육중한 입을 걸어잠그고 잠에 들었으나, 그럼에도 불구하고 모든 신자를 포용하는 신의 뜻에 따라 고해소만이 미약하게 법황청의 한 구석을 밝히고 있었다.  
드래곤의 뿔을 연상시키는 갑주가 촛불빛에 반응이라도 하는 양 붉게 빛나며 절그럭 소리를 냈다. 일렁이는 촛불빛의 그림자 사이로 크고 작게 새겨진 흠집들이 그가 걸어온 길이 그리 순탄치 않았음을 보여주고 있었다. 그가 문을 열고 고해소로 들어서자, 붉은 벨벳 너머로 작게 숨쉬는 인기척이 느껴졌다. 두꺼운 벨벳 커튼은 서로의 인영을 막아주기엔 충분했으나 불길하게 스며드는 비극의 전조는 막아주지 못함이라. 침묵이 어둠처럼 가라앉은 고해소에서 처음 입을 뗀 것은 그였다.

"얼마 전, 흥미로운 존재를 발견했다네."  
"……."  
"아주 정의롭고, 깨끗하고… 고결한 도덕을 가지고 있지. 더할 나위 없이 강력한 힘도 가지고 있고."  
"……."

대답은 없었으나 상대가 귀 기울여 듣고 있음은 느껴졌다. 물론, 듣지 않는다 해도 상관은 없었다. 그는 나른한 목소리로 말을 이었다. 상대가 누구인지 잘 알고 있다는 듯한 태도로.

"나는 본디 힘을 추구하는 자라. 강한 자를 보면 본능적으로 굴복시키고 싶은 욕정이 샘솟곤 한다네."  
"본능 역시 아튼 시미니 님께서 인간에게 내려 주신 것입니다. 진심으로 기도하신다면 라이미라크 님께서도 용서하실 것입니다."  
"용서를 받을 생각은 없었지만… 이것도 꽤 나쁘진 않군."  
"성부, 성자, 성령의 이름으로……."

수도사의 말이 끝나기도 전에 그가 자리를 박차고 고해소를 떠났다. 그날 밤은 유독 고해소를 찾는 길 잃은 양이 적었기에 수도사는 한동안 그 자리에 우두커니 홀로 앉아있다가, 열두 시를 알리는 종소리를 듣고나서야 고해소를 벗어났다.  
붉은 휘장이 걷히고, 로브를 뒤집어쓴 수도사가 모습을 드러냈다. 창백한 얼굴에 피곤함이 가득 묻어나있었다. 수도사는 엉킨 로브의 매듭을 끌러 내팽겨치듯 던져놓고는 아무도 없는 예배당의 의자에 누웠다. 의자의 한기가 피부를 타고 올라왔다.  
삼십 분쯤 지났을까, 잠시 눈을 붙이던 수도사는 자신을 주시하는 시선에 잠이 깼다. 살의를 가졌다거나 불쾌한 시선은 아니었으나, 그렇다고해서 무시할 정도의 것은 못되었기에 몸을 뒤척이며 조심스레 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 한 자루의 촛불도 켜지지 않은 예배당은 어둠으로만 가득 차 있었다. 수도사의 동공이 확대되고 컴컴한 어둠에 적응할 즈음이었다. 익숙한 목소리가 수도사의 귓가에 타르처럼 얽혔다.

"하이미라크가 이르기를."  
"누구……."  
"하고자 하는 뜻을 망설이지 말고 갈구하려는 마음을 닫지 말아라."  
"……!"  
"이곳에서 그대를 처음 봤을 때부터 어쩌면 이 순간을 위해 우리가 만난 것일지도 모른다는 생각을 했지."  
"당신은, 아까 고해소의……."

차가운 손길이 수도사의 뺨 위에 내려앉았다. 소리없이 다가온 남자에 놀란 수도사는 몸을 퍼덕거리며 몸을 일으켰다. 금방이라도 어둠에 녹아내려 사라질듯한 남자가 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 회갈빛의 왼쪽 눈동자에 겁에 질린 수도사의 얼굴이 가득 담겼다.

"그대가 바로 소문의 밀레시안인 것이겠지?"  
"……아닙니다."

수도사가 뒤늦게 부인했으나 그는 희미하게 웃으며 눈을 마주쳤다. 수도사의 몸이 눈에 띄게 떨리고 있었다.

"이건 그저 확인절차에 지나치지 않아. 그저, 어째서 에린의 영웅이 이런 곳에 숨어있는지 궁금했을 뿐이지."  
“…….”  
“눈빛만으로도 베일 것 같군. 역시 그대는 나를 실망시키지 않아.”  
“당신은, 신자가 아니지?”  
“발로르 베임네크. 베인이라 불러주게. 그대에게라면 어느 이름으로 불리든 상관없지만.”

스스로를 옛 포워르의 왕이라 칭한 남자가 밀레시안에게 다가왔다. 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 뺨을 타고 흘러내리듯 하관을 쓸어내렸다. 차가운 손끝이 느껴지자 밀레시안은 동요를 숨기기 위해 이를 악물었다.  
밀레시안은 그가 자신의 이름을 부르는 그 순간부터 발아래가 끝없이 나락으로 떨어지는 절망감을 느꼈다. 모든 것을 알고 있는 그가 다가와 자신을 훑어 내리는 것조차도 두려워 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 떨리는 턱을 진정시키며 입을 열었다. 밀레시안은 입을 여는 그 순간까지도 자신의 두려움이 그에게 전해지지 않길 바라면서.

“무슨… 일 때문인지는 모르겠지만…, 난 더 이상 전투 따윈 하지 않을 거야. 이젠… 지쳤어.”

한숨처럼 저도 모르게 새어나온 마지막 말에 밀레시안은 화들짝 놀라며 눈을 아래로 향했다. 그의 발끝만 바라보며 이전에 자신을 알아보던 몇몇 다른 다난들이 보였던 반응을 상기했다. 그간의 다난들은 전장을 떠난 밀레시안을 설득하기위해 밀레시안의 강한 능력을 언급하거나 겁쟁이라 비웃기도 했고, 다른 이들의 목숨으로 겁박하기도 했다. 이번에는 어떻게 이 상황에서 도망쳐야할지 머릿속이 복잡해졌다. 하지만 머리 위에서 들려오는 소리는 예상했던 몇몇 반응과는 전혀 달랐다.

“그래. 그대는 그 어디에도 얽매이고 싶어 하지 않지만, 그대는 이 세계의 모든 것에 관여하고 있지. 그대는 아주 흥미로운 존재야.”

그의 목소리가 아까보다 한층 더 낮아진 채 이어졌다. 밀레시안은 그의 목소리가 마치 검고 끈적한 타르처럼 느껴졌다. 발 아래에서 다리를 묶고 감싸며 올라와, 종국에는 온 몸을 잠식시켜 그대로 잡아먹힐 것만 같았다.

“잠시 눈을 감고 짧은 잠을 청하도록 하지. 그 누구도 알 수 없는 곳에 그대를 데려다 줄 테니.”

베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 눈을 덮었다. 서서히 감기는 시야 사이로 희미하게 웃는 예의 그 얼굴이 보였다. 언뜻 붉게 타오르는 오른쪽 눈과 시선이 마주친 것 같다는 생각을 끝으로 밀레시안은 정신을 잃었다.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

등을 타고 올라오는 한기에 잠에서 깼다. 밀레시안은 잠에 취한 채 떠지지 않는 눈을 억지로 치켜올렸다. 겨우 눈을 뜬 밀레시안의 시야에 보이는 것은 끝이 보이지 않을 정도로 넓고 둥근 홀이었다. 생명체의 기색이라곤 찾아볼 수 없었으나 이전의 삶이 그러했듯, 밀레시안은 사방을 경계하며 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 바닥에 발이 닿고 나서야 밀레시안은 자신이 누워있던 곳을 깨달을 수 있었다. 흑요석으로 만들어진 제단. 신을 경배하며 수천 마리의 속죄양의 심장을 꿰뚫었을 작은 도살장.  
소리없이 내려온 밀레시안은 여전히 기민한 경계를 멈추지 않은 채 홀의 중앙으로 발을 옮겼다. 끝이 없을 것만 같았던 홀의 끝에는 굳게 닫힌 문이 있었다. 빛조차 살라먹을듯한 어두운 문의 중앙에는 언뜻 눈에 익숙한 문양이 붉은 용암의 빛을 내며 흘러내릴듯 빛나고 있었다. 세계조차 단절시킬 만큼 두꺼운 문은 언뜻 보기에도 육중한 무게를 지니고 있었다. 밀레시안이 문 앞으로 다가갔다. 화려하게 빛나는 그 문양은 하이미라크의 날개를 닮아있었다. 심장을 감싸안듯 양 끝을 모아쥔 하이미라크의 문양대신, 날개의 아래위가 꺾인 채 눈동자를 연상시키는 그 소름끼치는 문양은 마치 죽음의 문을 형상화 한 듯 보여졌다.  
밀레시안은 강렬한 문을 눈 앞에 두고 문을 여는 일에 잠시 망설였다. 제아무리 수만 번의 전투를 겪었던 밀레시안이라고는 하나, 문 너머에 있을 적-아이러니하게도 그간 밀레시안의 적은 포워르였으나 지금만큼은 당연하다는듯이 그 붉은 눈의 신자를 떠올렸다.-을 맨손으로 대적할 각오를 다잡기에는 꽤 오랜 시간이 필요했다.  
긴장으로 입술이 메말랐다. 밀레시안은 혀로 아랫입술을 겨우 축이고는 떨리는 손으로 문을 열었다. 소리조차 짓눌린 것처럼 조용하게 문이 열렸다. 문의 밖은, 혹은 문의 안에는 그 어느 것도 없었다. 단지 직선으로 뻗은 붉은 복도만이 있을 뿐이었다. 문을 여는 것조차도 긴장과 압박감에 시달린 밀레시안의 이마를 타고 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 잘게 경련하듯 떨리는 손을 부여잡으며 복도를 향해 한발자국 뻗었다.  
창문 하나 없는 그곳에서 바닥에서 은은하게 타오르는 창백한 남빛 횃불만이 겨우 어두컴컴한 복도를 밝히고 있었다. 오래된 고택을 연상시키는 벽의 사이로 용암을 닮은 무언가가 흘러내리고, 부글부글 끓어오르면서 어두운 복도를 밝혔다. 주변을 바라보던 밀레시안은 한 때, 사슬에서 풀려나 두 쌍의 팔을 가진 귀태의 숨을 끊었던 순간을 회상했다. 귀를 찢는 비명소리가 아직도 생생하게 들리는 것 같아 본능적으로 뒤를 돌아봤다. 등 뒤에는 여전히 생명체의 숨결 하나 느껴지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 무거운 발을 끌다시피 들어 복도의 끝에 다다랐다.  
굳게 닫힌 남색의 문이 마지막 관문을 암시하는 듯 어둡게 빛을 내고 있었다. 문틈 사이로 어슴푸레한 새벽빛이 들어오는 것 같기도 했다. 밀레시안이 손을 뻗어 문을 밀었다. 초조함과 두려움, 탈출의 희망을 담은 긴장이 목젖을 타고 흘러내려갔다. 목을 타고 긴장이 내려가는 소리가 귓가에 생생하게 들렸다.  
끼이익-. 문이 날카로운 소리를 내며 그 입을 벌렸다. 밀레시안은 더이상 거칠 것 없이 밖으로 발을 옮겼다. 그 때까지만해도 밀레시안은 자신이 눈을 뜬 저택-비록 훼손되긴 했으나 벽에 새겨진 우아한 조각따위나 먼지 한 톨도 내려앉지 않은 고풍스러운 바닥 장식만 보아도 그저 관리가 잘 된 고저택정도라고 여김은 당연했다.-이 퀼린이나 두갈드 아일의 오래된 성 내지 마일스터 가와 같은 저택이라 생각하고 있었기에, 저택의 밖은 기껏해야 인적이 드문 언덕이라 생각하고 있었다. 하지만 밀레시안의 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 것은 새벽녘의 이슬을 머금은 언덕길이나 광활하게 펼쳐진 산길이 아니었다.  
한 치 앞조차 가늠하기 힘든 안개만이 밀레시안을 맞았다. 별조차 뜨지 않는 어두운 밤을 감싸안는 안개는 회색빛 먹구름을 닮아있었다. 축축하고 습한 두려움이 밀레시안의 몸을 옭아매듯 감쌌다. 밀레시안은 걷히지 않을 안개 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 포워르, 혹은 붉은 눈의 남자가 자신을 뒤따르는듯한 두려움의 발로에서 기인된 그 발자국은 잔디 위에 화석처럼 무겁게 새겨졌다.  
한 걸음, 두 걸음. 떨리는 발걸음에 점차 속도가 붙었다. 곱게 다져진 흙길 위로 밀레시안의 발자국이 큰 보폭으로 내려앉았다가 안개의 미혹 속으로 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 한참을 달렸다. 얼마나 달렸을까. 쉴 새 없이 달리다가 숨이 목 끝까지 찼을 때에야 겨우 속도를 줄였다. 여전히 안개의 끝은 보이지않았다. 영원히 끝나지 않을 것만 같은 두려움에 밀레시안은 털썩 주저앉았다. 끝이 없는 불안감과 두려움에 온 몸이 바들바들 떨렸다. 눈을 가린 안개가 도망칠 용기마저 빼앗아가는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 흙바닥에 무릎을 붙이고 주저앉아 토해내듯 흐느꼈다.

"윽, 흑……. 왜, 왜 끝이 없는거야? 무서워……. 누가, 도와줘……."  
"산책은 재미있었나?"  
"……!"

인기척 없던 등 뒤로 서늘한 목소리가 안개처럼 나타났다. 밀레시안은 두려움에 떨며 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 눈물로 뿌옇게 번지는 시야 사이로 법황청에서 눈을 감기 전 보았던 남자가 모습을 드러냈다. 밀레시안이 가장 두려워하던 일이 벌어졌다.  
선대 포워르 수장의 이름을 자청한 남자가 밀레시안을 향해 천천히 다가왔다. 생명조차 살라먹을 듯한 안개가 그의 발길에 닿자 사그라들었다. 베임네크는 주저앉은 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 다른 손으로 밀레시안의 오금 뒤로 팔을 넣곤 아기를 안는듯 소중하게 밀레시안을 안아 가볍게 들어올렸다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 몸을 진정시키려 안간힘을 썼으나 몸은 좀처럼 이성을 따라주지 않았다. 저항조차 하지 못하고 베임네크에게 안긴 밀레시안은 두려운 눈으로 그를 올려다봤다.

"……."  
"정말 내가 찾고 있는 것은… 쉽게 손에 들어오지 않는다는 것을 잘 알고 있지."

의미심장한 그의 말이 이어졌다. 밀레시안의 몸은 가엽게 떨리고 있었다.

"나로서는 그대를 나의 권속으로 삼겠다 미리 예고까지 해 준 셈이니, 도망치지 않은 그대가 어리석은 것이야."  
"……."  
"물론 그대가 어디에 있던 나는 그대를 찾아낼 수 있으니 소용없는 일이겠지만."

베임네크가 서늘하게 웃으며 밀레시안과 눈을 마주쳤다. 오른쪽 눈은 머리카락에 가려져있었지만 그 사이로 광기를 머금고 흉흉하게 빛나는 붉은 안광은 쉽사리 가려지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 속눈썹을 적시는 눈물을 꾸역꾸역 집어삼키며 그의 시선을 피하지 않았다.  
그간 밀레시안을 피해가던 죽음의 숨결이 형상화 된 채 자신 앞에 나타난 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 턱에 힘을 주며 입을 열었다. 그렇지만 목소리는 여전히 애처롭게 떨린 채였다.

"차라리 날 죽여."  
"하! 죽이라고? 그대가 얼굴도, 나이마저 바꿔 환생을 한다 해도 내가 그대를 못찾을 성 싶나?"  
"다, 당신이 날 잡아 온 이유를 모, 모르겠어. 나, 난… 아발론을 개방한 이, 이후부터는 검을…, 전쟁을 떠났는데 왜……."  
"글쎄. 일단은 그대의 그 강력한 힘에 매료된 악인의 우둔함이라 해둘까. 진정한 답은 그대가 직접 찾아보도록 해."  
"……."  
"부디, 그 답이 나를 실망하게 하지 않았으면 좋겠지만 말이지."

안개마저 앗아간 그의 존재가 더 두렵게 다가왔다. 밀레시안은 더이상의 대답도, 저항도 없이 그의 품에 순순히 몸을 맡겼다. 한동안 대화는 없었다.  
밀레시안이 한참을 달린 수고가 무색하게도, 저택은 꽤나 가까운 곳에서 밀레시안과 베임네크를 향해 순순히 육중한 아가리를 벌렸다. 정문은 밀레시안의 소매 틈새로 숨어든 안개 한조각마저 집어 삼키는 것을 끝으로 더이상 그 누구에게도 그 은밀한 속을 재차 보여주지 않았다.

밀레시안은 여전히 베임네크의 품에 안긴 채 복도를 지나쳤다. 붉은 빛을 일렁이며 흘러내리는 용암벽-우습게도, 밀레시안은 이 복도가 마치 여성의 생식기를 닮았다고 생각했다. 그렇다면, 이 복도의 끝에 위치한 문은 영원한 죽음을 잉태할 자궁의 입구일까?-이 금방이라도 움직이며 자신을 잡아먹을 듯한 착각이 들었다. 자신의 발로 걸었을 때에는 그렇게나 길었던 복도는 순식간에 짧아져 어느새 불타오르는 눈을 가진 문을 목전에 두고 있었다.  
한 때에는 하이미라크의 날개였을, 지금은 파멸의 시작을 알리는 눈동자가 화마의 그것처럼 잔인한 빛을 내며 붉게 타올랐다. 주인을 기다렸다는듯 서서히 문이 열렸다. 밀레시안은 다시금 제단에 그 몸을 뉘었다.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

되살아난 죽음에 바쳐지는 그 행위를 무엇이라 불러야 할까?  
그를 밀어내며 제단에서 벗어나려는 밀레시안의 팔을 베임네크가 붙잡았다. 팔을 옭아매는 손은 무자비하기 그지없었으나 쉿, 하고 달래는 소리는 다정했다. 남성의 몸 치고 마른 뼈대가 손에 잡혔다. 밀레시안의 두 손목은 베임네크의 한 손에 빠듯하게 잡혔다. 완전히 결박을 하기엔 손가락 두어 마디가 부족하긴했으나 악력은 수 배가 차이가 났기에 밀레시안은 속절없이 베임네크의 손에 잡혀 옴싹달싹 못했다. 그가 밀레시안의 불룩 튀어나온 손목뼈를 꾹 누르듯 강하게 잡자 팔목이 금방이라도 부러질듯 꺾였다. 무거운 통증에 딸꾹질같은 신음이 밀레시안의 목을 타고 흘러나왔다.  
밀레시안은 두려움과 분노가 가득 찬 눈으로 베임네크를 노려봤다. 그는 입꼬리만 올려 살짝 미소지으며 밀레시안을 눕혔다. 팔이 고정된 채 머리위로, 등 뒤로 쏠리는 무게에 밀려 밀레시안은 제단 위에 바쳐지듯 등을 눕혔다. 제단 위에서 그에게 덮쳐진 밀레시안은 금방이라도 잡아먹힐듯한 두려움에 바들바들 떨면서도 다리를 들어 그의 가슴께를 퍽퍽 쳐댔다.  
베임네크는 시종 여유로운 미소를 띄며 밀레시안의 다리를 자신의 쪽으로 당겼다. 밀레시안은 등과 허리에 잔뜩 힘을 준 채 그에게 끌려가지 않기 위해 애썼고, 그 탓에 무명천으로 짠 바지가 순식간에 벗겨져 발목께에 걸렸다. 바지가 벗겨졌음에도 발목 약간 위로 오는 수단¹이 밀레시안의 드러난 다리를 간신히 가렸다. 검은색 옷깃 사이로 밀레시안의 다리가 창백한 빛을 내며 수단 사이로 사라졌다.  
베임네크가 손을 내려 밀레시안의 발목을 잡아 들어올렸다. 피시스의 혹한보다, 시드 스넷타의 만년설보다 차가운 손길이 밀레시안의 발을 감쌌다. 베임네크의 잔인한 입술이 밀레시안의 복숭아뼈에 깊게 내려앉았다. 겨우 다리를 가리던 수단의 끝단은 종아리를 감싸다가 허벅지 아래로 흘러내렸고, 그 사이로 상앗빛의 단단한 무릎이 드러났다. 복사뼈에 머무르던 입술이 차츰 올라가 얇은 발목을 지나 무릎 뼈마디에 가라앉았다. 밀레시안은 그런 베임네크를 걷어차기 위해 발꿈치에 힘을 주고 밀어냈으나, 그 때마다 번번이 발목을 잡은 손의 악력에 그 시도는 무산되었다.

"마음같아선 발목을 부러뜨리고 걷지도 못하게 엉망진창으로 만들어버리고 싶지만……."  
"……."  
"그대의 흰 피부에는 시커먼 피멍보다는 붉은 키스마크가 더 어울릴 듯 해."

베임네크는 여전히 밀레시안의 무릎에 입술을 묻은 채 겁에 질린 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라봤다.  
핏기없이 질린 그 얼굴이 꽤나 마음에 들었다. 제 손안에 잡은 발끝부터 오독오독 씹어삼키고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 발등위로 솟은 푸른 정맥에 이를 박아 피 한방울 남김없이 삼키고싶었다. 연약하고 부드러운 살결에 코를 박고 체취마저 빼앗을듯 깊게 숨을 들이마시고, 작은 머리통에 숨겨진 척수액마저 핥아먹으면 이 갈증이 채워질 것인가. 목이 타는듯한 갈증에 혓바닥으로 밀레시안의 살결을 더듬었다. 입술 사이로 붉은 혀가 뱀처럼 무릎뼈를 핥자, 밀레시안이 움찔하며 숨을 들이마셨다. 라이미라크시여, 작게 읊조리는 밀레시안의 기도에 베임네크는 혀로 제 아랫입술을 훑어내리며 악마처럼 웃었다.

"그대가 기도해야 할 신은 눈앞에 있지 않은가. 내가 그대의 신이야."  
"……."  
"나를 위해, 나에게 기도하게. 밀레시안."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 목에 걸린 십자가 목걸이를 끊어냈다. 라이미라크를 상징하던 메달이 맑은 소리를 내며 바닥에 처박혔다.  
베임네크의 묵직한 욕망이 아랫배에서 피어오르고, 저열한 식욕과 갈증이 머리를 쳐들었다. 음유시인들의 노래에서나 전승될법한 탄탈로스²의 저주에 걸린 것만 같은 착각이 들었다. 툭툭 뛰는 심장의 고동을 들을 때마다 끝없이 해갈을 갈구하며, 피를 원하고, 힘을 원하며, 죽음을 소망했다. 죽음으로부터의 자유는 베임네크에게 지루한 삶을 선사했기에 그는 죽음과 가장 멀되, 죽음과 가장 가까운 것을 취하기로 마음먹었다. 그 희생양이 눈 앞의 밀레시안이었음은 말할 나위 없으리라. 베임네크는 피를 갈구하는 욕망을 닮았고 식욕의 모습을 하고 있으며 끝은 아니나 삶의 극단과 닮은 것을 하나 알고 있다. 성교, 교접, 교미, 섹스.  
여기서 우리는 베임네크가 밀레시안에게 집착하는 이유를 구성하는 것이 그저 하찮은 성욕따위가 아님을 알아야 한다. 밀레시안을 향한 그의 감정은 강한 자에 대한 호기심과, 생득적으로 나타나는 힘에 대한 추구와, 죽음을 초월한 권능, 지겨울만큼 반복되는 부활과 그에 따르는 권태로움, 죽음을 박탈당한 자들의 동질감을 포함해 모호하고 불분명한 것으로 가득 차있다. 비록 그가 그 사실을 알아채지 못한다 할지라도, 이러한 감정이 그를 이루는 근간임을 부인할 수는 없는 노릇이기에.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

결국 베임네크는 밀레시안을 자신이 원하는 방식으로 굴복시켰다.  
기실 그는 밀레시안이 자신의 권속으로서 몸 뿐만이 아니라 정신마저 오롯이 그를 향하기를 원했으나, 호두 껍질과 같이 견고하고 고결한 밀레시안의 고집은 쉽사리 꺾이는 것이 아니었기에 그는 우선 밀레시안의 정신을 감싸는 몸부터 가지기로 마음먹었다.  
손자국으로 붉게 얼룩진 손목이 아려왔다. 어지러운 현기증이 일어나 밀레시안은 목에 힘을 주고 뒤통수를 제단에 문지르듯 비볐다. 여전히 어지러움은 가시지 않았다. 오히려 하초가 뻐근하게 아려오고, 아랫배가 묵직하게 당겼다. 깃털로 만든 붓으로 회음부와 항문을 간지럽히는 묘한 느낌에 고개를 내려 아래를 바라봤다. 번뜩이는 붉은 눈동자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 혐오도, 애정도 담겨있지않은 눈.  
우습게도, 밀레시안은 그의 눈이 어느 고대 국가에 전해져 내려오는 뱀의 머리를 가진 여자의 눈과 닮았다고 느꼈다. 바라보기만 해도 돌이 되어버려 그 절세의 아름다움조차 전해지지 못한 채 침묵으로 외치는 돌들의 아우성이 들리는 것만 같았다.  
밀레시안은 자신의 아래를 침범하는 젖은 손가락의 감각을 느끼며 상념에서 깨어났다. 구멍 주변을 지분거리던 손가락이 부드럽게 둔덕 사이를 파고들었다. 끈적한 액체가 은밀한 구멍을 적시며 촘촘한 주름 사이사이로 스며들었다. 제 몸 위를 덮은 남자가 자신에게 행할 행위가 무엇인지 그제야 깨달은 밀레시안은 이를 악물고 엉덩이와 허벅지 근육에 힘을 주고 무릎을 그러모았다.  
버둥거리며 몸짓하는 밀레시안을 멈추게 만든 것은 최면과 같은 마법의 힘도, 진저리 날만큼 강력한 악력도 아니었다. 내장점막에 맞닿는 손끝이었다. 나무의 나이테처럼 둥근 지문이 내벽에 생생하게 느껴지는 것만 같았다. 가장 애타는 부분을 슬쩍 쓸어올릴 때마다 뭉툭한 바늘들이 온 몸을 뒤덮는 것 같은 지릿함이 느껴지고, 뭉근하게 누를 때마다 뭍으로 끌려간 물고기처럼 온 몸이 퍼덕거렸다.

"흑…, 앗, 하지마……."  
"그대를 내 권속으로 쓰기 위해서는 그대에 대해 모두 알아야 하지 않겠나."  
"신께서…, 라이미라크께서… 죄를… 용서하지, 앗, 흣……!"  
"죄와 선을 구분하는 것이 누구일 지 궁금하군. 적어도 그대와 나는 아닐 터이니……. 그렇다면 신이 되어버린 기사일까? 아니면 다크로드가 되어버린 빛의 기사?"

베임네크의 말이 밀레시안의 귓가를 울리며 안개처럼 사그라졌다. 정신없이 온 몸에 들이닥치는 쾌락에 밀레시안은 그저 안돼, 싫어, 따위의 거부의 말만 흐느껴댔다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안의 거부에 아랑곳않은 채, 밀레시안의 정순한 동굴속을 샅샅이 훑었다. 꿈틀거리며 손가락을 오물오물 잡아먹는 구멍이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 손가락이 두 개, 세 개로 늘어나면서 손길이 거칠어지기 시작했다.

"아파, 그, 그만……. 흑!"

밀레시안의 시야가 눈물로 얼룩졌다. 눈물을 보이고싶지 않아 눈을 빠르게 깜박이며 천장을 바라봤지만 오히려 눈꼬리를 타고 아래로 흘러내리며 눈물길을 만들었다. 한 번 터진 눈물샘은 닦아낸다해서 쉽사리 멎는 법이 없었기에, 밀레시안은 베임네크가 움직이는 손가락을 받아들이면서 연신 눈물을 흘리는 수 밖에 없었다. 그의 손가락이 안으로 들어올수록, 내벽이 수축하며 손가락을 쥐어물었다. 아래를 채우는 이물감을 조금이나마 줄이기 위해 생리적으로 조여드는 근육은 밀레시안의 의도와 다르게 베임네크의 음습한 욕망을 더 자극시켰음은 자명한 사실이리라.

천이 살갗을 타고 흘러내리는 소리가 언뜻 들린 것도 같았다. 헐떡거리는 숨을 몰아쉬며 흔들리는 시야를 겨우 진정시켰을 때, 밀레시안은 아래를 관통하는 고통에 숨을 멈췄다. 배출을 위한 장소에 처음으로 침입한 살덩이는 그 갈라진 선단부터 두꺼운 뿌리까지 조금의 틈도 없이 빽빽하게 안을 채우며 잔인하게 밀레시안의 아래로 들어왔다.  
발 끝부터 머리끝까지 직선으로 가르는듯한 통증이 온 몸을 덮쳤다. 감각이라기보다는 통증에 가까운 그 행위에 밀레시안은 생각조차 멈춘 채 입을 벌리고 온 몸을 떨어댔다. 저절로 목이 뒤로 꺾이고, 도무지 코로 숨을 쉬기 어려워 입을 크게 열었다. 폐가 금방이라도 터질듯 요동치며 산소를 갈구하고 있었다. 벌린 입 사이로 들어오고 나가는 호흡에 입천장과 혀가 금세 말랐다. 밀레시안은 위에서 자신을 내려다 보고 있는 베임네크를 밀어냈다. 그가 조금이라도 빠져나간다면 이 괴로움이 사라질거라는 단순한 이유에서였다.

"힉, 흣, 그만……!"  
"기억 하게. 그대가 나를 받아들이는 이 순간을. 고통과 함께라면 더더욱 기억하기 쉬울 거야."  
"윽, 흑… 제발, 싫어… 하지마……."

살이 부딪히면서 철썩대는 소리가 홀을 울렸다. 핏줄이 우둘투둘 돋은 기둥에서 격렬하게 요동치며 밀레시안의 비부 깊은 곳까지 들어갔다가 나오기를 반복했다. 쿵쿵, 하고 맥박인지 마찰인지 모를 소리가 두 사람을 울렸다. 깊어지는 결합에 베임네크가 밀레시안의 다리를 들어 제 허리께에 감쌌다. 어느새 그의 손은 밀레시안의 장골능을 잡고있었고, 터질듯한 그의 아래는 밀레시안의 안을 들락날락 할수록 그 크기를 더 키워가고 있었다. 밀레시안의 안은 그의 생각보다 더 뜨겁고, 좁고, 빠듯했다.

"흐읏…, 하, 으흐……."  
"하아……."

베임네크가 한숨같은 신음을 뱉어냈다. 구멍 끝에 귀두끝을 겨우 걸칠만큼 빼냈다가 뿌리까지 단번에 박아댔다. 전신을 조이는듯한 감각에 베임네크의 표정없는 얼굴 위로 기이한 황홀감이 깔렸다. 이곳이 깊은 곳이라도 더욱 더 깊은 곳을 탐했다. 끝을 알 수 없는 고양감이 발 끝을 타고 단전을 휘감아 돌다가 척추를 타고 목 끝을 뻐근하게 울렸다. 머리를 얻어맞은듯 지릿한 쾌감이 찾아오고, 온 몸의 신경이 페니스로 향하는 예민한 감각에 베임네크의 눈썹이 슬쩍 구겨졌다.

"핫, 잠깐…, 아! 싫어… 천, 천천히… 히익!"

점점 절정을 향해 달려가며 빨라지는 추삽질에 밀레시안의 눈 앞이 새하얗게 암전됐다. 온 몸이 흔들리고 정신을 잡을 새도 없었다. 가장 높은 첨탑 위를 오르는 고양감에 숨을 헐떡였고, 가장 낮고 어두운 곳으로 떨어지는 하강감에 무서워 눈물을 흘려댔다. 어느새 밀레시안의 성기도 조금씩 고개를 들어 뻣뻣하게 서서 몸이 흔들리는대로 껄떡거리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 제어할 수 없는 몸의 변화에 수치심을 느꼈으나 아래를 가득 채우고 나가는 쾌락이 수치를 덮었다.  
더이상 참을 수 없는 사정감에 온 몸의 근육이 바짝 긴장했다. 베임네크의 허리를 감싸던 허벅지가 좁혀지고, 발가락이 안쪽으로 곱아들었다. 밀레시안의 구멍 역시 베임네크의 것을 끊어낼듯 조여댔다.

"흐윽……, 아, 흐아… 흣!"

짧게 끊기는듯한 울음소리와 함께 밀레시안의 성기에서 맑은 액체가 쏟아져 나왔다. 밀레시안의 온 몸이 벌벌 떨리기 시작했다. 입은 여전히 닫기지 않은 채 차마 삼키지 못한 침들이 입꼬리를 타고 흘러내리고 있었다. 입술은 이미 침으로 잔뜩 젖어 번들거리고 있었고, 열린 입 사이로 어린 아이의 옹알이와 같은 발음이 웅얼거리며 새어나왔다. 뒤로 꿰뚫린 채 맞이한 오르가슴은 최대치에 달해있었기에 밀레시안의 눈은 이미 힘없이 풀려있었다. 동공이 텅 빈 상태에서도 움찔거리는 몸을 주체하지 못한 채 몸이 흔들리는대로 흔들리고 있었고, 분노와 두려움으로 찼던 창백한 얼굴은 울긋불긋하게 익어있어 색정적으로 보였다.  
쏟아지는 쾌락에 정신없이 어쩔 줄 모르고 녹아내리는 밀레시안을 바라보며 베임네크 역시 그 안에 파정했다. 한숨인지, 신음인지 구분가지 않을 목소리가 달큰하게 밀레시안 위에 가라앉았다. 골반을 잡았던 손이 떨어졌다. 둔부 위쪽과 장골능, 샅으로 이어지는 피부가 붉은 손자국으로 물들었다. 그의 손은 밀레시안의 얼굴로 올라가 눈꼬리를 타고 흘러내리는 눈물을 닦아냈다. 한 차례의 색사에도 여전히 차가운 그 온도에 등골이 오싹해졌다. 밀레시안은 정신없이 우는 와중에도 얼굴을 감싸 문지르는 그의 손길이 두려워 눈을 감고 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
순간 밀레시안을 쓰다듬던 손이 멈칫했다. 머리 위에서 피식거리는 냉소적인 웃음이 들렸고, 밀레시안의 아래에서 그가 빠져나왔다. 그의 성기가 빠져나오면서 안에 고여있던 정액도 새어나오듯 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 구멍에서 빠져나온 짙은 농도의 액체가 엉덩이골을 타고 진득하게 흘러내렸다.  
밀레시안은 숨을 헐떡이는 와중에도 자신의 몸을 덮고있는 그림자의 주인을 바라보았다. 잿빛 눈동자가 차갑게 식은 채 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 땀으로 살짝 젖은 머리카락의 틈새로 보이는 눈동자 역시 차갑게 불타며 자신을 향해 있었다. 눈이 마주치자 밀레시안은 이를 악물며 그의 시선을 견뎌냈다. 굳게 닫혔던 베임네크의 입이 호선을 띄며 작게 열렸다.

"그대의 고결하고 갑갑한 그 신앙심을 위하여."

순식간이었다. 그의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게, 그의 대검이 밀레시안의 오른쪽 발목아래를 세차게 꿰뚫었다. 차갑고 잔인한 날붙이가 살점을 가르고 근육을 벴다. 근육을 찢는다기보다는 헤집는다는 것이 더 어울리는 그 행위에 밀레시안은 울면서 왼쪽 발로 그의 가슴을 거세게 찧어댔다.

"으, 흐아악!"

뜨끈한 피가 사방으로 튀었다. 대검의 끝이 복사뼈 아래부터 발 뒤꿈치까지 깊고 큰 상처를 남겼다. 근육까지 깊게 베인 상처에서 더운 피가 쏟아내렸다. 밀레시안의 발을 잡고 있는 베임네크의 손을 적시고, 그 손을 타고 그의 팔꿈치와 옷깃, 밀레시안의 종아리까지 비릿한 철냄새가 가득했다. 밀레시안은 최대한 통증을 완화시키기 위해 잡힌 발에 힘을 풀었다. 여전히 아픔은 남아있었고, 피는 멈추지 않고 갈라진 틈을 타고 쉴새없이 흘러내렸다. 익숙한 전쟁터의 냄새가 났다.

"힉! 흐익, 흑……. 발목, 왜, 당신이……!"  
"이렇게 하지 않으면 또 도망갈 작정이 아닌가. 근육만 끊어놓을 작정이었으니 그대는 걱정말고 예쁘게 울기만 하도록 해."  
"흣… 흐윽, 흑, 히끅!"  
"치료를 위해 사람을 불러오지. 상처가 남는 편이 더 나을 것 같아. 발목을 으스러뜨리는것 보다야 흉터가 오래도록 남는만큼 나를 생각하겠지않나?"

그 말을 마지막으로 베임네크는 문을 열고 방을 떠났다.  
그다지 오랜 시간이 지나지 않아, 로브를 쓴 검은 달의 교단원이 간단한 처치를 하기 위해 밀레시안에게 다가왔다. 밀레시안은 제단에 누워 그 어떠한 반항도, 반응도 보이지 않은 채 발을 감싸는 붕대에만 시선을 고정시키고 있었다.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

밀레시안을 바친 제단의 방을 나온 베임네크를 향해 조롱과 같이 비틀린 목소리가 던져졌다.

"항상 느꼈던 거지만, 당신은 정말… 특이한 취미를 가지고 있군요."  
"취미? 그렇게 보였나?"

한쪽 귀가 찢어진 엘프는 아니꼬운 표정을 풀지 않으며 말을 이었다. 한심한 어조로 들리기도 했고, 기가 막힌다는 어조로 들리기도 했다. 예민한 얼굴의 엘프가 벽에 등을 대고 비딱하게 서서 팔짱을 낀 채로 화를 내고 있었다.

"나 원 참……. 함부로 사제를 납치해서 가두질 않나, 그, 그런 짓거리를 하는 것으로도 모자라 죽이기는 커녕……! 품위란 걸 모르십니까? 다른 교단 놈들이 뭘 보고 배우겠습니까?"  
"이런, 언제나 화를 내게 만들어 버리는군."  
"당신은 독단적이고, 무책임하고, 제멋대로입니다! 알고 있었지만 이 지경일 줄은 몰랐습니다. 밀레시안에 대해서는 더이상 관여하지 않을테니 당신 마음대로 하시죠!"

베임네크는 일방적으로 쏘아붙인 후 복도 끝으로 사라지는 엘프의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 다시 뒤로 흘낏 시선을 돌렸다. 흘러내리는 용암에도 끄덕없이 무거운 입을 닫은 문을 응시했다. 눈동자를 닮은 무늬가 그의 오른쪽 눈에 공명이라도 하듯 흉흉하게 붉은 빛을 내뿜었다.

"일부러 개화까지 시켰는데, 나를 실망시키면 곤란해. …기다리고 있으마."

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Soutane, 위에서 발목까지 늘어진 검은색 성직자 옷. 성직자의 신분을 표시하는 의복으로, 제의 밑에 받쳐 입거나 평상시에 입는다. [네이버 지식백과] 수탄 Soutane [Cassock] (미디어 종사자를 위한 천주교 용어 자료집 2011. 11. 10.), (가톨릭에 관한 모든 것 2007. 11. 25.)  
> ² Tantalus, 호메로스에 의하면 그는 거기에서 목까지 늪 속에 잠겨 있었는데, 물을 마시려고 하면 물이 없어지고, 과일이 주렁주렁 달린 머리 위의 가지에 손을 뻗치면 가지가 물러나서, 영원한 굶주림과 갈증에 고통을 당했다. [네이버 지식백과] 탄탈로스 [Tantalos] (종교학대사전, 1998. 8. 20., 한국사전연구사)


	3. 베인밀레로 혐관 배틀호모가 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 4차 추가 공백포함 16,165 자 / 공백미포함 12,349 자  
> * BL, 유혈묘사, 신체훼손, 폭력요소, 브레스컨트롤, 흡혈, 레이프 외 트리거 소재가 많이 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들 주의해주세요. G23 1부 후반부 스포일러 있습니다.

# 베인밀레로 혐관 배틀호모가 보고싶어서

BL/ 남밀레른 / 베인밀레 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 / G23 1부 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

카라젝 호가 벨바스트 자치구에 닻을 내렸다. 불길한 태풍의 전조를 알리는듯 무거운 습기를 띤 구름이 낮게 다가오고 있었다. 팔라라가 벨바스트의 서쪽 바다에 젖어들면서 남은 생명을 불태우는 시간이었다. 사위스러운 황혼이 벨바스트 전역에 가라앉으면서 새벽의 어스름을 닮은 저녁이 찾아오고 있었다.

평소보다 약간 이른 시간에 불을 밝힌 등대가 폭풍이 다가오는 방향으로 그 눈을 부릅떴다. 팔라라의 광휘를 닮은 등대의 등불조차도 조용히 다가오는 비구름에 부딪혀 희미하게 부서졌다. 안개처럼 자욱한 폭풍운은 그 새하얀 손으로 등불빛을 주물럭거리며 조용히 벨바스트로 뻗쳐가기 시작했다. 종말이 다가오는 그 모습은 마치 악마의 강림을 예언하는 듯 보였다.

다가오는 긴박한 폭풍에도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 깊은 생각에 빠져있었다. 수평선 너머로 일렁이며 종말하는 빛의 최후를 새기겠다는 듯 바닷가를 바라보고 있었다. 실타래처럼 복잡하게 얽힌 생각을 정리하는 밀레시안의 손에는 반질하게 광택나는 검은 표지의 책이 들려있었다. 마치 태풍의 눈을 닮은 문양이 요사스러운 빛을 내는 표지를 들췄다.

"하나 된 보물은 흘러내린 독과 병을 걷어낸다…. 하지만 밤은 끝나지 않고……. 다가오는 대재앙은 대체 뭐지?"

"그대, 홀로 무슨 고민을 하고 있지?"

밀레시안의 뒤로 익숙한 목소리가 낮게 울렸다. 괴괴하게 낮은 곳을 흐르며 새카맣게 타오르는 용암을 닮은 자가 등대의 그림자에서 천천히 걸어나왔다. 처음부터 그곳에 있었던 것처럼. 밀레시안은 천천히 다가오는 그를 바라보며 어쩌면 그는 실존하는 다난이 아니라 고요히 빛의 뒤에 숨어드는 응달 그 자체일지도 모른다는 착각이 들었다.

말 없이 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안을 보며 베임네크는 밀레시안에게 천천히 다가갔다. 밀레시안은 미동도 않은 채 자신의 코앞까지 다가온 베임네크를 올려다봤다. 베임네크의 입꼬리가 미세하게 치켜올라가며 흥미롭다는 얼굴로 밀레시안을 내려다봤다. 두 시선의 거리는 그다지 멀지 않았으나 서로를 인식하는 그 시선은 벨바스트와 대륙 사이의 그것처럼 아득히 멀고도 깊었다.

"나는 그대가 궁금해. 그 작은 머릿속에 대체 무엇이 들어있을지. 그대가 갈구하는 바람이라던가, 열망 같은… 그런 것도."

"베인. 아니, 발로르 베임네크."

"발로르……. 발로르라. 그대가 나를 그렇게 부르니 기분이 묘하군."

베임네크는 피식 웃으며 밀레시안을 등지고 해안가로 향했다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 시선이 수평선 너머를 향해 있었으나 그의 온 신경은 자신을 향해 쏠려있음을 모르지 않았다.

"바다는 거대한 하나의 세계지. 거대한 한 덩어리로 보이지만, 그 안에는 수많은 생명이 숨 쉬고 있어."

"……."

"그래……. 들끓는 용암과는… 전혀 다르지."

밀레시안은 혼잣말 하듯 말을 이어가는 그의 뒷모습을 바라보며, 그가 마치 살아있는 죽음같다고 느꼈다. 그 자체가 노골적으로 저주의 색을 띠고, 환난과 종말을 암시하는 듯한 어둠. 밀레시안은 테흐 두인에서 오른쪽 귀가 잘린 엘프와 사라지는 그 뒷모습이 그를 보는 마지막이기를 바랐으나, 잔인한 운명의 신은 늘 밀레시안의 바람을 순순이 들어주지 않았다.

밀레시안의 눈에 비친 그는 절망이 고인 호수였다. 그에게 다가가는 모든 생명을 용암처럼 부글거리는 그 어둠으로 송두리째 잡아먹고, 무너뜨리고, 침식시키며 종국에는 그 생명의 가장 강인한 골조조차 게걸스럽게 먹어치울 것 같았다.

"바다를 움직인다는 것은 불가능해 보이지만… 바람에 부서지기도하고 허공으로 증발하기도 하지. 그래, 지금 다가오는 저 폭풍으로 떠밀려오기도 하고 말이지."

"……."

"뭐, 그대의 대답을 듣고자 꺼낸 말은 아니야. 그대가 나의 모든 것을 이해할 거라 생각하지도 않고."

"……. 그러면 당신은… 용암이야?"

밀레시안의 뜻모를 물음에 베임네크는 잠시 밀레시안을 응시하다가 이마를 감싸며 웃었다. 큭큭대며 새어나오는 그 웃음에는 숨길 수 없는 희열과 즐거움이 가득했다. 마치 수백 년간 참아왔던 웃음을 터트리는 것처럼, 최초의 인류가 처음으로 기쁨이라는 것을 인지한 그 순간을 직면하는 것처럼, 순수하고 농도깊은 울림이 그의 입술을 비집고 튀어나왔다.

"하하하……. 그대는 역시 날 실망시키지 않아. 아주…, 재미있어."

"……."

어느새 베임네크는 밀레시안의 앞에 다가와있었다. 

"나는 그대를 고매하지만 가련한 수도승과 같다고 생각하고 있어. 그 어리숙한 뼈와 살로 차마 숨길 수 없는…. 그래, 그대는 마치 신이 안배해놓은 성물과 같아."

"……."

"아주 강하고, 아름답지.…부서뜨리고 싶을 만큼."

이제, 그의 손에는 한눈에 봐도 무거운 대검이 들려져 있었다. 어둠이 수 놓인 주단같은 그의 머리칼이 불어오는 바닷바람에 흩날렸다. 그 사이로 불꽃같은 붉은 눈동자가 흉흉한 빛을 내며 밀레시안을 꿰뚫을 듯 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신을 덮쳐오는 한기와 살의에 본능적으로 허리춤의 칼을 뽑았다.

밀레시안이 칼을 뽑음과 동시에, 몸보다 더 큰 검신이 밀레시안의 칼에 내려앉았다. 육중한 무게가 밀레시안을 짓눌렀다. 밀레시안은 간신히 베임네크의 검을 막았으나 묵직한 무게에 서서히 뒤로 밀려나가기 시작했다. 챙! 하고 검날이 비껴가는 소리가 귀를 긁었다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 검을 옆으로 흘리며 그의 가슴께로 파고들었다.

밀레시안의 검은 갑주에 새겨진 하이미라크의 문양에 약간의 생채기만 남길 뿐, 유의미한 타격을 주지 못했다. 오히려, 검을 잡고 있는 밀레시안의 손목에 요란한 진동과 통증만 남겼다. 손목을 타고 어깨까지 흔들리는 통증에 검을 놓칠 뻔했다. 당황한 기색없이 재차 검을 고쳐잡은 밀레시안은 베임네크에게 한 발짝 멀어지며 검을 가로로 크게 휘둘렀다. 그는 검신의 사정거리 안에 있었고, 치명적인 상처는 못입힐망정 잠깐의 시간은 벌 요량이었다.

밀레시안의 검이 허공을 가르며 휙 하고 공기를 찢는 소리가 났다. 가느다란 무언가가 잘리는 느낌이 검신을 타고, 손끝을 타고 전해졌다. 날카로운 첨단이 살점을 튀기는 일도, 얼굴과 가슴을 잇는 그 연약한 이음매를 갈라 뜨끈한 피를 쏟아내게 하는 일도 없었다. 밀레시안의 검은 단지 베임네크의 눈을 감추고 있던 은밀한 장막을 잘라냈을 뿐이었다. 흩날리는 검은 머리카락이 녹슨 쇠의 냄새를 가진 피비린내를 대신했다.

그의 붉은 눈동자에 자신을 향해 검을 겨누는 밀레시안의 모습이 가득 담겼다. 금방이라도 살을 가르고 심장을 헤집을 것만 같은 그 섬뜩한 눈빛에 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 두어 번의 합으로도 상대의 기량은 충분히 파악할 수 있었다. 다른 무기도 없이 검 한 자루로 눈앞의 까다로운 상대를 막기에는 역부족이었다.

그를 향해 칼을 겨누고 경계를 늦추지 않은 채 밀레시안은 빠르게 머리를 굴렸다. 이미 어둠이 짙게 깔려 주변은 인적이 드물었다. 심지어 칼이 부딪히는 소리까지 울려퍼졌으니 벨바스트의 주민들은 날이 밝기 전까지는 문을 걸어잠그고 나오지 않을 것이 자명했다. 밀레시안은 그 와중에도 민간인의 피해는 줄일 수 있겠다는 생각에 안도했다. 혹시나 있을 시설의 파괴나 민간인의 희생을 줄이기 위해서라도 자리를 옮기는 것이 좋다고 판단하고는, 두 번 생각하지 않고 북서쪽으로 달렸다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안의 발길이 멎은 곳은 벨바스트에서 가장 발길이 닿지 않는 장소였다.

벨바스트에서 가장 어둡고, 민가와 떨어진 장소. 마녀의 거처와 가장 가까운 곳에 닿은 외딴 지역. 살아 숨쉬던 자들이 몸을 누이는 마지막 요람이며 섬에서 가장 고요한 곳. 상실의 슬픔을 아는 가련한 비석이 누워있고 그리움을 껴안은 나비가 날아다니는 곳. 밀레시안과 베임네크의 야만적인 발걸음이 정숙한 묘지를 침범했다.

"역시 그대는… 충분히 영웅이라 불릴 만한 사내였어."

"……."

"그리도 신경쓰이던가? 한낱 미물과 같은 다난들이?"

"마음대로 생각해. 난 그저 소란을 일으키고싶지 않을 뿐이야."

밀레시안은 스카하 해변을 등지고 베임네크에 대적했다. 여차하면 뒤로 뛰어내려 무뚝뚝한 정찰 캠프의 대장에게 구제를 요청할 셈이기도 했지만, 반대로 벨바스트 이상으로 일을 크게 키우지 않겠다는 의지의 천명이기도 했다. 밀레시안은 양 손으로 칼을 다잡았다.

"그래…. 나 역시 이 지긋지긋한 싸움이 끝나길 바라. 그대의 그 근심을 종식시키기 위해서라도, 내가 가장 바라는 것을 위해서라도."

밀레시안은 더이상 그가 무엇을 바라는지 궁금하지 않았다. 그저, 눈 앞의 상대를 쓰러트리기 위해 검을 잡고 땅을 박찼을 뿐이었다.

챙! 검과 검이 맞부딪히는 소리가 고요한 무덤가를 가득 채웠다. 두 사람의 전투를 지켜보는 이들은 오직 죽은 자들 뿐이었다. 지켜볼 눈조차 녹아내리고, 검이 울리는 소리를 들을 귀조차 썩어 문드러졌으며 승자와 패자를 가릴 목소리조차 남지 않은, 오직 실체없는 영혼들만이.

밀레시안의 칼이 베임네크의 오른쪽 눈을 향해 날카롭게 파고들었다. 쉭, 공기를 가르며 정갈한 직선의 생채기가 베임네크의 뺨에 돋아났다. 매서운 칼끝이 거두어짐과 동시에 밀레시안의 검은 빠르게 베임네크를 위협해왔다. 라데카의 빛이 검이 휘두르는 잔상마다 반사되어 그 족적을 붉게 물들이며 빛내다가 어둠속으로 스러졌다.

아무리 죽지 않는 몸을 가진 밀레시안이라고는 하나, 피하기만 하는 상대에게 한참동안 검을 휘두르는 것은 금세 그 한계를 드러내는 법이었다. 밀레시안의 정신을 가장 먼저 배신하는 것은 팔과 다리였다. 온 몸의 근육이 후들후들 떨리며 소리없이 아우성쳐댔다. 다음으로 폐와 심장이 금방이라도 찢어질듯 나약한 소리를 울려댔다. 밀레시안은 숨이 턱까지 차올라 헉헉대고 있었으나 베임네크는 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 둔해진 밀레시안의 검을 가볍게 쳐내며 거리를 좁혔다.

"헉, 헉…. 흑…, 젠장!"

제 뜻대로 움직이지 않는 몸에 밀레시안은 욕설을 내뱉으며 베임네크를 향해 검을 횡으로 그었다. 거의 던지기에 가까운 밀레시안의 발악을 보던 베임네크의 얼굴에 이채가 서렸다. 곧, 베임네크의 그 비열하고 잔인한 성정은 이 서늘한 장소에서 지독한 욕심으로 변모하여 차마 입에 담을 수 없을 만큼의 배덕한 결정으로 자연스레 이어졌다.

그의 대검이 밀레시안의 왼쪽 어깨를 뚫었다. 칼 끝을 타고 근육을 가르고 뼈가 우두둑 부서지는 감각이 선연하게 느껴졌다.

"아, 아윽-!"

참지 못하고 터져나오는 비명이 묘지를 짧게 채우고 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 어깨를 찔린 와중에도 본능적으로 비명을 참으며 베임네크를 향해 검을 찔러넣었다. 아니나다를까, 밀레시안의 검은 베임네크의 군장에 막혀 맑은 소릴를 내며 튕겨져나갔다. 검을 놓친 밀레시안은 이를 악물고 오른손으로 찔린 어깨를 감쌌다. 갈라진 어깨 사이로 진득한 피가 울컥울컥 쏟아져나오며 금세 손과 옷을 적셨다. 계속되는 출혈에 온 몸에 힘이 빠져 저절로 다리가 굽혀졌다. 바닥에 주저앉은 와중에도 밀레시안은 살벌한 눈으로 베임네크를 올려다봤다.

"대체 무엇이 그대를 그리 간절하게 만드는걸까. 여왕의 명령? 수많은 다난들의 목숨? 아니면… 새로운 신성의 힘?"

"……."

혼잣말하듯 묻는 베임네크의 질문에 밀레시안은 으득 이를 갈며 그를 쏘아봤다. 그는 더이상 공격 할 의사를 내비치지 않으며 검을 거뒀다. 그런 그의 행동에 밀레시안은 알 수 없는 눈으로 그를 노려보기만 했다. 더이상 싸운다고 해서 자신에게 승산이 없음은 잘 알고 있었다. 이제 밀레시안에게 남은 패는 두 가지였다.

"하하…. 나는 예측을 좋아하진 않지만… 어디, 그대의 마음을 짐작해 볼까."

"……."

"이 소란을 눈치 챈 제독이 지원을 보내는 것? 아니면, 죽어서 다시 환생하는 것?"

"……!"

"죽음을 그리 쉽게 생각하는 것 역시 그대들의 비범한 특징이겠지? 하지만… 그대의 목숨을 그리 가볍게 신들의 천칭 위에 올려놓을 수는 없는 노릇이야."

베임네크는 밀레시안에게 한발짝 다가갔다. 밀레시안은 본능적으로 움찔거리며 엉덩이를 뒤로 뺐다. 힘이 풀린 다리에 의식적으로 힘을 주려고 했지만 어깨를 지혈하기위해 쥔 오른손만으로도 체력이 벅찼다. 베임네크의 간교한 그 속을 전부 알 수는 없었으나, 적어도 자신에게 이득이 될 것은 아니라고 확신한 밀레시안은 그에게서 멀어지기위해 안간힘을 썼다.

하지만, 베임네크는 피와 땀으로 엉망인 밀레시안을 한참동안 바라보다가 허리를 굽혀 그 차가운 손을 밀레시안의 뺨에 얹었다. 밀레시안의 뺨에 튄 핏방울을 엄지로 문질러 훔치듯 닦아내고선 그 피가 묻은 손가락을 제 혀로 핥았다. 뱀의 눈처럼 소름끼치는 눈이 밀레시안의 머리부터 발끝까지 훑어내렸다. 성적인 의도가 명백히 드러난 그 노골적인 행동에 밀레시안은 온 몸의 솜털이 비쭉 솟아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 이대로라면 잡아먹힐 지도 모른다는 두려움에 사로잡혔다.

"무엇보다 중요한 건, 지금 이렇게 이곳에… 다른 방해 없이 그대와 나, 단둘만이 있다는 것이지. 안그런가?"

"하, 하지마."

"무얼?"

베임네크가 피식거리며 낮게 웃었다. 그는 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 이마와 턱에 붙은 머리카락을 한올한올 정성스럽게 빗어넘겼다. 두려움에 젖은 밀레시안의 얼굴은 그 어느 때보다 분명하게 베임네크의 잔혹한 가학심을 부추겼다. 그 누구도 가지지 못할 이 고결한 영혼을 다시 손에서 떠나보내느니 차라리 그 눈이 향하는 곳도, 발이 닿는 곳도 오롯이 자신이 허락 하에 두겠노라 생각했다. 그럼에도 가질 수 없다면 그 몸이라도 가지기로 마음먹은 것이다.

불행히도 밀레시안은 이 과거 포워르의 왕이었던 자의 무정하고 잔악한, 그리고 무자비한 계략을 벗어 날 방도가 없었다. 이는 곧 베임네크에게 다시 없을 기회였으며, 동시에 가엾은 밀레시안에게는 발목부터 서서히 차올라 이내 목이 잠기고 종국에는 도망칠 수조차 없이 베임네크라는 호수에 잠겨죽을 비극의 서막이라 할 수 있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

번식 행위는 기본적으로 인류가 번성하기 위한 최소한의 행위이다. 그것은 자연선택과 유전학적 진화론을 위시로 하는 생물 개체군의 전파를 위한 수단이 되기도 하지만 연인 간에 있어 사랑의 표출이기도하며, 동시에 그것을 휘두르는 상대에 따라 권력과 무력에 대한 굴종을 뜻하기도 함이다. 밀레시안의 경우에는 신체적, 혹은 정신적인 이유로 그 행위에 있어 전자들의 목적으로 성교를 하기엔 적절치 않음은 모두가 다 아는 사실이리라. 그렇다면 후자의 경우는 어떠한가. 기실 밀레시안이 누군가의 요청으로 혹은 명령으로 발 아래를 피웅덩이로 적시고 절대적인 힘으로 적을 짓밟아 왔을망정, 그 온화한 이성과 평화로운 성정을 잃는 일은 거의 없었기에 타인에 대해 성적으로 부당한 굴복을 요구하는 경우는 전혀 없었을 것이다.

그러나 에린에 존재하는 다양한 인간 군상들 중에는 밀레시안과 극단에 선 자들이 존재한다는 것은 자명한 사실이다. 그 극단의 선에 서 있는 자가 존재하며, 그것이 바로 눈 앞의 베임네크라는 것은 밀레시안의 불운이리라.

베임네크는 절대적이었다. 상대를 압도하는 기백, 강력한 힘. 오만하고 느긋한 말투와 힘을 추구하는 그 본성뿐만 아니라 그 근본부터가 지배자의 씨앗을 가진 것이다. 그는 다난의 얼굴을 하고 있으면서도 그 바탕에는 죽음의 신이 서려있어 본능적으로 상대를 굴복시키고 의지를 상실시키는 힘을 가진 자였다.

그리고 그런 그가 밀레시안을 만나 깨달은 것은 강력한 힘 따위로 밀레시안을 굴복시킬 수는 없을 것이라는 것이었다. 그렇지만, 수백 년간을 범인들의 사이에서 권태와 지루함을 쌓아온 베임네크는 그간 축적된 오랜 삶의 현명함을 통해 밀레시안을 부서뜨릴 수 있는 몇 가지 방법을 생각해낼 수 있었다. 그와 밀레시안은 서로의 씨앗을 남겨야 할 사이도 아니었고, 쾌락을 나눌 사이는 더더욱 아니었다. 그렇다면 남은 것은, 정복자와 피지배자 사이의 인격적 살해와 가까운 학대와 같은 행위만이 남아있음이라. 베임네크는 칼이나 총보다 더 효과적으로 밀레시안을 굴복시킬 수 있는 방법을 알고 있었고, 그것은 단지 20여분 남짓의 시간과 발기된 남근만이 필요할 뿐이다. 단지 그것만으로, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 인생에 죽음보다 더 강렬하게 자신을 새겨넣고, 무릎 꿇게 만들어 그를 자신의 손아귀에 넣는 것이다.

베임네크가 낮게 웃으며 밀레시안의 셔츠를 뜯어내듯 벗겼다. 그의 악력에 단추가 툭툭 뜯어지며 상처입은 나신이 드러났다. 밀레시안의 어깨에서 여전히 피가 꿀렁이며 쏟아져 나왔지만 그는 아랑곳않고 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡았다. 새어나오는 피가 베임네크의 손을 적셨다. 손에 약간 힘을 주자 어깨의 상처에서 겨우 잦아들던 피가 다시 흘러내렸다.

우악스러운 악력에 어깨를 잡힌 밀레시안은 차오르는 신음을 가득 삼켰다. 출혈은 언젠가 멎겠지만 무엇보다도 중요한 것은 눈 앞의 죽음을 닮은 남자의 존재였다. 밀레시안은 덜덜 떨리는 턱을 앙다물고 그를 노려봤다. 아니, 노려보는 것 말고는 아무 것도 할 수 있는 것이 없었다는 것이 옳았다.

베임네크는 피로 점철된 청년이 제 손안에서 두려움에 젖어드는 모습을 기껍게 바라봤다. 무표정 또는 약간의 미소가 어리거나 진지하게 싸움에 임하던 평소의 얼굴은 사라지고, 주변의 세계가 산산이 부서지며 절망의 나락으로 떨어져가는 그 얼굴이 이질적이었다. 그리고 그 얼굴은 잠시간의 시간을 지체해도 좋을 만큼 충분히 가치있는 일이었다.

피 묻은 손가락이 기어이 밀레시안의 바지를 끌어내리고 브리프를 벗겼다. 창백하지만 분홍빛을 띤 밀레시안의 성기는 두려움으로 축 처져있었다. 갈라진 다리 사이에 자리잡은 베임네크는 밀레시안의 굳은 턱선을 손가락으로 쓸어내렸다. 검지가 밀레시안의 하관에서 턱으로, 턱에서 목을 지나 가슴의 정 중앙을 세로로 가를듯 그어내려가다가 움푹히 들어간 배꼽 위에서 멈췄다. 베임네크는 손바닥으로 밀레시안의 납작한 아랫배를 가볍게 누르다가 성기로 손을 옮겼다. 치부를 숨기기 위해 밀레시안의 무릎이 움찔거렸지만 베임네크의 허리에 의해 봉쇄되어 그저 움찔거림으로 남아있을 수 밖에 없었다.

"그대는 아마 이 행위가 처음이겠지?"

"……."

"나는 그대가 나를 얼마나 만족시켜줄 지 아주 기대가 돼."

베임네크가 제 갑주를 벗어 옆에 아무렇게나 던졌다. 용의 뿔을 닮은 갑옷이 묘비석에 부딪혀 요란한 소리를 냈지만 베임네크는 아랑곳않은 채 밀레시안의 눈을 바라보며 윗옷을 벗었다. 조각상처럼 잘 짜인 상체가 달빛을 받아 드러났다. 그가 살아 온 흔적을 보여주듯이 크고 작은 상흔이 온 몸에 빼곡했다.

베임네크의 크고 차가운 손에 밀레시안의 음낭이 들어찼다. 손으로 고환을 굴리다가 터트릴 듯 세게 잡자, 밀레시안이 고통에 찬 신음을 얕게 흘렸다. 베임네크의 다른 손이 밀레시안의 가슴께를 더듬자 밀레시안은 입술을 깨물고 성한 팔로 그의 손을 밀어냈다. 하지만 식은땀과 피로 잔뜩 젖은 손은 번번이 미끄러져 오히려 베임네크의 우뚝한 팔뚝을 쓰다듬는 꼴이 되었다. 어깨를 베인 지독한 고통 속에서도 밀레시안은 피가 묻은 손은 베임네크를 밀어냈다. 명백한 거절의 선언에 베임네크는 금방이라도 밀레시안을 잡아먹고싶은 감정을 힘겹게 누르며 밀레시안의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"대륙에서는 그대의 피가 저주를 치료 할 해독제라고들 하지?"

"손, 치…워."

"그대의 피를 마시면 나도…, 나의 이 저주같은 불멸도 그대의 피로 사그라질까."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 대답이 궁금하지도 않다는듯 바로 밀레시안의 좁은 어깨에 입을 맞췄다. 이미 피로 흥건한 어깻죽지에 이를 박았다. 연약한 승모근이 움찔대며 소리없이 고통을 호소했다. 베인 살과 살 사이로 피가 다시 솟아오르고 근육이 꿈틀거리며 경련했다. 까슬한 혀돌기가 살을 파고드는 통증에 밀레시안이 흑, 하고 신음했다. 밀레시안이 발버둥치며 베임네크의 머리를 밀어내려고 안간힘 썼으나 이내 그의 손에 잡혀 머리 위로 올려졌다.

그것은 결코 흡혈귀의 식사나 해독을 위한 흡혈 따위로 비유될 수 없었다. 육욕과 성욕의 충동, 피에 대한 갈망, 손을 휘두를 자유조차 속박시킬 억압. 이는 밀레시안이라는 난공불락의 성을 무너트리고 사금처럼 잘게 부숴, 마침내 그 인격조차 말살시킨 후 베임네크 자신으로 채워나가는 일종의 첫 의식과 같았다.

밀레시안은 그에게 잡히지 않은 왼쪽 손을 간신히 움직였다. 어깨에 박힌 그의 이 때문에 움직임이 자유롭진 않았으나 주먹을 쥐고 펴는 데에는 근육에 크게 무리가 가지 않았다. 상처를 통해 피가 빨려나가는 소름끼치는 불쾌감을 참으며 손을 올렸다.

퍽! 밀레시안의 주먹이 베임네크의 얼굴을 쳤다. 턱을 칠 생각이었으나 떨리는 손은 좀처럼 말을 듣지 않았기에 겨우 힘을 실은 손이 베임네크의 오른쪽 뺨을 비껴 입술에 상처를 냈다.

베임네크는 찢어진 입꼬리를 올리며 밀레시안을 내려다봤다. 증오스러운 눈으로 자신을 노려보는 그 눈빛이 나쁘지만은 않았다. 아니, 오히려 더 자극시켰다는 편이 옳을 것이다. 베임네크는 터진 입술을 혓바닥으로 쓸었다. 누구의 것인지 모를 피비린내가 혀 끝에 머물렀다가 금세 사라졌다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 왼쪽 손등을 잡고 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 베임네크를 때리면서 밀레시안의 손등에도 작은 생채기가 여기저기 생겨있었는데, 그 작은 실금같은 상처마저 핥아먹겠다는 듯 깊게 입술을 묻었다. 그 행위는 마치 신의 발에 입맞추는 신도의 경건함을 닮아있었으나 이 먹고 먹히는 잔인한 현실과는 동떨어져있어, 그것은 외려 앞으로 자신에게 뼛속까지 잡아먹힐 희생양에 대한 연민 혹은 피식자의 발악에 대한 포식자의 관용에 가까워보였다.

다시금 밀레시안의 주먹이 베임네크의 얼굴을 향해 달려들었다. 하지만 베임네크는 순순이 그 여린 주먹을 맞아주기보다는, 손목을 잡고 머리 위로 올려 단단하게 고정시켜 두 손을 옭아맸다. 오랜 시간 검을 잡아 박인 굳은 살이 밀레시안의 손목을 지긋이 눌렀다. 손바닥을 타고 불규칙적으로 뛰는 밀레시안의 박동이 느껴졌다.

"젠장! 망할 자식! 손, 풀어… 당장!"

밀레시안은 참담한 심정으로 소리질렀다. 그 누구도 찾아오지 않는 인적 드문 묘지에는 오직 둘의 나신만이 얽혔다. 참을 수 없는 수치와 치욕에 주먹을 쥔 손바닥에 손톱이 박히며 피가 맺혔다. 베임네크는 즐겁다는 투로 제 하의를 내리고 발기한 성기를 꺼냈다. 그의 성기는 음란한 검붉은 색을 띄며 바짝 달아올라 있었다. 꺼떡거리며 솟아오른 성기의 끝에서 이미 쿠퍼액이 줄줄 흐르고 있었고, 브리프에서 꺼낸 그의 것은 귀두까지 번들거리며 덥고 야한 냄새를 풍겨댔다. 그는 자신의 성기를 두어 번 쓸어내리다가 이내 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리했다. 베임네크는 그의 성기를 잡고 밀레시안의 회음부를 탁탁 치며 흔들다가 밀레시안의 아래에 그 끝을 맞췄다.

어떠한 애무도, 준비도 되지 않은 밀레시안의 구멍에 베임네크의 남성기가 침입했다. 보호를 위해 혹은 쾌락으로 인해 스스로 체액을 분비하는 여성의 몸과는 달리 남성의 몸이었기에 밀레시안의 항문은 젖지 않은 상태였고, 본디 그곳은 진입보다는 배출을 위한 장소였기에 생소하고 거대한 이물질의 침입은 밀레시안의 몸을 저절로 뒤틀리게 만들었다. 성기의 대가리가 구멍의 주름을 밀고 들어왔다. 쿠퍼액으로 젖어 번들거리는 베임네크의 것이 밀레시안의 둘로 몸을 가르듯 진입했다. 쉽사리 열리지 않는 문을 뚫고 들어가는 그 느낌은 마치 그 누구도 개척하지 않은 신대륙의 미개척지에 첫 발을 내딛는 야만인이 느끼는 희열과 같았다.

"흐아, 흐으읏…! 흑, 아, 안돼… 제발……."

"하아…, 역시 그대는, 나를 만족시켜 줄, …자격이 충분해."

"흣, 흐으……."

육중한 몸이 밀레시안을 덮었다. 아래를 찌그러트릴만큼 짓누르는 성기에 숨이 막혔다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 숨을 들이마신 채 온 몸의 근육을 긴장시켰다. 내뱉지 못한 호흡은 갈 곳을 잃고 온 몸을 맴돌다가 밀레시안의 시야를 흐리게 만들었다. 어지러운 가운데에서도 밀레시안은 숨을 쉬지 못한 채 베임네크를 받아들일 수 밖에 없었다.

밀레시안의 구멍은 한계까지 늘어났으나 베임네크의 포악한 성기는 무자비하게 치고들어왔다. 항문이 빽빽하게 가득 차고, 더이상은 받아내지 못할 정도로 팽창했다. 베임네크는 성기에 힘을 주어 남은 기둥을 밀레시안의 안으로 쑥 밀어넣기 시작했다.

"아, 읏……! 흑, 마, 망가지… 흐윽…, 그만……!"

무언가 툭, 튿어지는 소리가 들린 것도 같았다. 베임네크의 무게에 짓눌려 아래를 꿰뚫는 통증과 어깨 검상의 통증에 정신을 못차리던 밀레시안은 그제서야 간신히 자신의 아래를 바라봤다. 미처 다 들어가지 못한 베임네크의 기둥과 뿌리가 보이고, 그 사이로 피가 섞인 쿠퍼액이 새어나오는 것이 보였다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 달아오르며 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다. 울음을 참기 위해 눈을 꼭 감았지만 눈물이 줄줄 흘러내려 눈가를 적셨다. 눈끝이 발갛게 달아오르고 창백하고 푸른 핏줄이 보이던 뺨이 장밋빛보다 짙게 열이 올랐다.

베임네크는 밀레시안이 엉망으로 우는 모습을 잠긴 눈으로 바라보다가 입꼬리를 올리며 밀레시안의 안을 깊숙히 쳐올렸다. 성기가 아래를 치댈 때마다, 밀레시안의 닫힌 입에서 눌린 신음이 간간이 새어나왔다.

철썩거리며 살이 부딪히는 소리와 성대에 막혀 윽윽 거리기만 하는 신음이 적막한 묘지를 채웠다. 밀레시안의 몸이 정신없이 베임네크의 움직임에 따라 흔들렸다. 어느새 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 있던 베임네크의 손은 밀레시안의 허벅지와 오금으로 옮겨져 있었다. 그의 허리를 감싸던 밀레시안의 다리를 들어 어깨에 올렸다. 자유로운 손으로 밀레시안의 납작한 배를 흘리듯 쓰다듬었다. 복근이 겨우 선을 보이던 마른 뱃가죽 위로 베임네크의 성기가 불룩하게 선을 보이다가 사라지기를 반복했다. 격렬한 피스톤질에 밀레시안의 가슴도 달음박질치듯 크게 오르내렸다.

"아윽, 윽, 싫어…, 흐응, 흐, 아읏-!"

"후우……. 역시. 예상은 했지만 그대를 안는 것은 만족스러워."

"망…할, 개…자식…, 흐으윽!"

"그래, 이 감정에는 기쁨이라는 이름을 붙여도 될 것 같아. 좀 더, 나를 즐겁게 해 주게. 밀레시안."

밀레시안이 허리를 뒤틀며 베임네크에게서 벗어나려했다. 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 골반을 잡고 더 세차게 추삽질했다. 튀어난 장골 끝을 누르는 손가락이 아파, 밀레시안은 연신 눈물만 줄줄 흘려대며 몸을 벌벌 떨어댔다. 목이 뒤로 꺾이고 두 날개뼈가 점점 맞닿을 듯 좁혀졌다. 긴장으로 가득 굳은 등을 타고 식은땀이 연신 흘러내렸다.

성기와 또다른 성기가 맞닿은 접합부는 부글거리는 피거품과 정액거품이 윤활유처럼 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 고통에 시달리며 눈물에 젖은 눈을 하고서도 베임네크를 똑바로 쏘아봤다. 흔들리는 시야를 간신히 부여잡으며 그를 잡아먹을듯 노려보는 그 시선에 베임네크의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 그 시선을 똑바로 직시했다. 밀레시안의 눈에 담긴 자신은 세상에서 가장 저열한 짐승이었다.

기둥이 깊게 들어갈 때마다 눈동자가 세차게 흔들리고 발가락이 오그라든다. 몸에서 빠져나가는 순간은 내벽이 부푼 성기를 오물거리며 안으로 잡아이끈다. 좁은 구멍은 자신만의 것으로 가득 차고, 그 새하얀 나신은 자신의 허릿짓에 따라 사정없이 흔들린다. 깊이 파인 쇄골은 피가 고여 죄인의 낙인처럼, 혹은 키스마크처럼 여기저기가 붉게 물든다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 도자기같은 나신 위로 몸을 겹쳐올렸다. 체중을 실어 박아대는 아래의 고통에 밀레시안의 시선이 저절로 하늘로 향했다. 동공이 확대되고, 코와 입은 부족한 산소를 들이마시기 위해 절로 뻐끔거렸다. 여태껏 단어가 되지 못한 신음은 밀레시안의 입이 열리는 순간부터 봇물터지듯 흘러나왔다. 뭉텅이로 내뱉는 신음이 격정적이었다.

"아읏, 하, 아읏, 아파…, 이상해, 아, 아앗, 하으…윽!"

밀레시안은 손이 자유로워진 지 오래였지만 더이상 베임네크에게 저항하지 않았다. 그저 이 상황이 빨리 지나가기만을 바라며 울음을 참는 것만이 고작이었다. 혹사 당해 잔뜩 부어오른 아래는 이제 그의 성기가 들어오고 빠져나오는 고통만이 있을 뿐이었다. 어찌보면, 이것이야말로 베임네크의 의도일지도 모른다. 성교의 기쁨과 일락을 느끼기보다는, 이 굴욕적인 행위에 예속되고 순종하는 그런 관계를 원한 것일지도 모른다.

베임네크는 저항없이 자신을 받아들이는 밀레시안의 태도에 이질감을 느꼈다. 기실 그는 밀레시안이 자신에게 굴종하기를 원하기는 하였으나, 텅 빈 그 눈동자에 자신을 문신처럼 박아넣고, 영원히 그 시선을 받아내길 원했다.

모든 지배자들의 욕구가 그러하듯, 베임네크는 밀레시안에게 영원한 충성과 끝없는 독재를 요구하기로 마음먹었다. 살아있는 것들에게 영원히 한결같은 것은 불가능함에도, 그는 마치 연인들이 불멸의 사랑을 속삭이듯. 그러하듯이.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 목에 손을 얹었다. 양 손의 엄지가 목울대 위를 교차하며 천천히 숨통을 조여왔다. 밀레시안의 목이 새빨갛게 붉어지고 눈물이 온 얼굴을 적셨다. 자신의 목을 감싼 베임네크의 팔을 잡으려다가 멈칫하고 손을 내렸다. 병약하게 켁켁대는 새소리가 절로 튀어나왔다. 온 몸의 근육이 수축하면서 아래를 쥐어짜는 힘도 좁혀졌다. 눈 앞이 팽팽 돌고 어지러워지면서 시야가 가물가물해질 때 쯤에는 손이 제 멋대로 허우적대며 허공을 갈랐다.

그제서야 베임네크가 밀레시안의 목을 조른 손을 떼어냈다. 폐에 또아리를 튼 강기침이 쉴새없이 새어나왔다. 밀레시안의 목은 나비의 날개같은 손자국으로 새하얗게 질려있었다. 내일즈음엔 시퍼런 피멍이 들어 목을 울긋불긋하게 수 놓을지도 모른다는 생각에 만족스러웠다.

"흡! 콜록, 콜록!"

밀레시안이 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 하늘을 응시했다. 멀찍했던 태풍운은 이제 검은 비를 쏟아내며 벨바스트를 향해 휘몰아쳐오고 있었다. 습기를 머금은 공기가 곧 다가올 태풍을 암시하는 듯 무겁게 내리앉았다.

거칠게 밀레시안을 범하던 베임네크는 허공을 응시하는 밀레시안의 눈을 따라 시선을 옮겼다. 재앙의 비구름이 해안가를 덮치고 있었다.

"벌써 시작되었군. 아쉽지만 즐거움은 여기까지인가……."

베임네크의 성기가 밀레시안의 아래를 퍽, 소리가 날만큼 무자비하게 치고 올라왔다. 밀레시안의 가장 깊은 곳에 그의 정수를 쏟아부었다. 내벽에 꿀렁이며 부피를 더해가는 더운 액체를 느끼며 밀레시안은 어깨를 부르르 떨며 눈을 감았다. 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 베임네크의 등을 안았다. 사정의 여운을 즐기는 그가 허리를 뭉근하게 돌리며 밀레시안의 아래를 잘게 자극했다. 하아, 하는 탈력감 짙은 한숨이 밀레시안의 위로 쏟아졌다.

그 때. 바로 그 때에서야 밀레시안은 숨겨왔던 발톱을 꺼내들었다. 밀레시안이 허공에 손을 뻗자, 새하얀 빛과 함께 브류나크가 모습을 드러냈다. 살기를 느낄 틈도 없이, 밀레시안은 베임네크의 등 한중간에 브류나크를 꽂았다.

"신, 살검인가."

베임네크는 자신의 심장을 꿰뚫은 창을 내려다봤다. 검은 피가 흘러내리는 창은 웅웅거리며 자신의 심장을 뚫고 밀레시안의 심장까지 관통하고 있었다. 성기와 성기가 이어지고 심장과 심장이 이어져 있었다. 이것이 최후의 죽음이라면 그리 나쁜 결말은 아니었다. 피가 역류하며 목을 타고 올라왔다. 말을 잇는 와중에도 짙고 검붉은 피가 후두둑 떨어졌다.

"하하……. 그대는, 끝까지… 나를, 실망시키지, 않아."

"네놈들이, 헉, 원하는 대로는 두지 않아."

"이대로… 그대와 내가 죽는다면. 나의… 몸은 불타오르면서… 그대의 시체도 함께…, 불사를 것이야. 우리의 뼈와 살은…… 하나로 섞이고…, 하아, 결국은 영원히 하나가 되는 거야."

"헛소리 집어 치워."

숨이 느리게 멎어가는 와중에도 베임네크는 밀레시안의 어깨를 껴안았다. 둘의 몸은 누구의 것인지 모를 피로 붉게 물들었고, 폭풍이 다가오는 하늘은 새카맸다. 밀레시안은 마지막 힘을 짜내 자신과 베임네크의 몸에 꽂힌 브류나크를 뽑아냈다. 피로 얼룩진 신살검이 밀레시안과 공명하다가 먼지처럼 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 자신을 짓누르고있는 베임네크의 무게를 느끼며 천천히 눈을 감았다.

모든 것을 집어삼키는 지옥의 업화처럼 강력한 화염이 두 시체를 집어삼켰다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

평화로운 오후, 티르 코네일의 광장을 지나가던 청년을 누군가가 불러세웠다.

"밀레시안, 여기일세."

"던컨 촌장님."

청년이 단숨에 계단을 올라 촌장의 앞에 섰다. 수 년간 늙지도, 죽지도 않은채 앳된 모습을 그대로 간직하는 청년을 보며 촌장은 과거 청년의 나잇대의 자신을 회상하다가, 해사하게 웃으며 자신의 말을 기다리고 있는 그의 시선에 정신을 차렸다. 며칠 전, 나오가 데려 온 만신창이의 청년은 금세 기운을 회복했고 이내 별빛처럼 반짝이는 이전의 모습을 되찾았다. 하지만 상처가 사라진다 해서 그 고통과 기억까지 사라지지는 않는 법이었기에, 촌장은 늘 밀레시안의 안위를 걱정스러운 눈으로 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다.

"자네를 찾아온 방랑자가 있다네. 아주 중요한 일이라고 하던데."

"그래요? 최근엔 부엉이를 받은 일이 없는데…."

"귀한 손님인 것 같아서 일단 우리 집에 머물도록 해 뒀다네. 들어가보게."

"감사합니다."

밀레시안은 방긋 웃으며 촌장의 집의 문으로 향했다. 노란 털의 고양이가 야옹, 소리를 내며 밀레시안의 발치에 머리를 부볐다. 밀레시안은 고양이를 쓰다듬으며 고개를 올렸다.

창문을 타고 부서지는 팔라라의 빛의 역광에 검은 그림자가 졌다. 그럼에도 서늘하게 내리꽂는 그 시선은 잊을래야 잊을 수 없는 자의 것이었다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 새파랗게 질린 채 굳었다.

"……. 베임네크."

"그대가 아직 날 잊지 않았다니, 다행스러운 일이야."

태풍이 다가오는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 참고 및 인용: 니/르/기, 소원/의 이/론과 실/재에 관하/여(개인지)


	4. 베인밀레로 근친AU로 밀레 멘탈 바스러지는거

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 18. 12. 31. 6차 추가 공백포함 25,511자 / 공백미포함 19,343자  
> * BL, 이복근친, 살인, 강압적 관계 등 트리거 소재가 나옵니다. 주의해주세요.

# 베인밀레로 근친AU로 밀레 멘탈 바스러지는거

베인밀레/남밀레른/BL/설정날조 및 캐붕주의

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

에레원 마퀼 3세 통치 N년 어디에도 기록되지 않은 어느 날, 수도 타라의 어느 노귀족이 사망했다. 그의 선대는 전쟁에서 공을 세운 전쟁영웅 중 하나였고, 그 덕에 노귀족의 짧지는 않았지만 길지도 않았던 그의 생애 전반은 여느 귀족이 가지고 있는 약간의 신경병증과 정치적 정적들, 정숙한 아내와 아름다운 첩으로 이루어져있었다. 각설하고, 여기서 우리는 이미 살아있는 자들의 시류에서 벗어나 고인이 되어버린 이 노귀족을 추모하며 그에 대해 알려 하기 보다는, 그가 남긴 유산에 대해 알아보아야 할 필요가 있다.

그는 라흐 왕성의 입구에서 조금 떨어진 남동쪽, 신흥 귀족들과 중도파들이 밀집한 부촌의 어느 저택을 가지고 있었고, 그곳은 여름이면 검붉은 장미가 만발하고 겨울이면 그의 나이만큼 오래 된 나무에 눈꽃이 피는 아주 아름다운 정원이 있는 저택이었다. 그가 남긴 또 다른 자랑할 만한 유산은 그의 아들이었는데, 정확히 말하자면 두 아들 중 외모는 그와 가장 닮았으나 그 성정과 본성만큼은 가장 달랐던 그의 장남이라 할 수 있었다.

우리가 노귀족의 죽음과 그 뒤에 싸인 은밀한 비밀에 대해 알아보기 전에, 그가 시계를 멈춘 당시의 상황에 대해 간략하게나마 설명을 하자면 다음과 같다.

왕정파와 법황파의 지지부진한 정치적 알력에도 불구하고 왕국 귀족들의 순혈에 대한 거만하고 오만한 그 집착은 에후르 마퀼 1세로부터 시작된다. 제2 차 모이투라 전투에서 승리한 투아하 데 다난 족들이 에후르 마퀼 1세를 왕으로 추대하면서 왕정시대의 막을 열었다. 포워르와의 전쟁에서 승리했다고는 하나, 에일리흐 왕국을 지배하는 귀족들의 병력은 오랜 싸움으로 쇠락해가고 있었음은 모두가 알고 있는 사실이었다. 가문의 영달을 위해 전쟁터에 나간 많은 청년들은 금으로 장식한 자랑스러운 관에 올라타 개선문을 지나 왕성의 뒤뜰에 그 몸을 누였다. 결국 타라에는 일부의 왕당파만이 남아 법황파의 득세와 함께 점점 왕조의 쇠퇴로 이어지게 될 것으로 보였다.

이에 에후르 마퀼 1세가 법황파의 견제와 중도파 귀족의 포섭을 위해 순혈 귀족들에 대한 기사 서임을 거부하는 마퀼 독트린을 선포하면서, 종국에는 에일리흐 왕국 귀족들에게 순혈에 대한 오만한 계급의식을 심어주게 되기에 이른다. 이는 한 왕국을 지배하는 투아하 데 다난들의 정통성은 타인을 이끄는 정치적 카리스마도, 수천의 포워르의 피를 흘린 전투의 횟수 따위가 아닌 단지 얇은 피부 한 겹 아래에 흐르는 그 붉은 액체만으로 이어지게 되어 현재까지 전승되어 온 전통이 되어버린 셈이다. 결국, 실력의 고하에 상관없이 정실의 피를 이은 남성에게만 가문의 영광과 명예를 빛낼 수 있는 기회가 주어져야한다는 주장은 에후르 마퀼 1세부터 시작된, 비교적 짧은 역사를 가진 성문법이라 할 수 있었다.

그리고 앞서 말한 노귀족의 장남은 다행히도 누군가의 마음을 조정할 수 있을 만큼 영리하고 음험한 기질을 가진 자로 자라났고, 이는 귀족의 차남에게 있어서는 가장 최악의 결과로 이어졌다. 이 쯤에서, 죽은 노귀족의 두 아들들은 서로 다른 배를 가르고 태어났음은 여러분들도 이미 눈치챘을 것이다. 씨는 같으나 자라온 태가 다른 까닭에 구 형제의 삶은 단순히 평범한 형제간의 애정을 쌓았다고 하기에는 어폐가 있음은 당연함이다.

베임네크, 이제는 사라질 가문-가문의 이름을 밝히지 않음을 용서하라. 장남의 가문승계 의지가 없으므로 전쟁영웅의 명예는 이들의 대에서 끝이 날 것이다. 이제는 사라질 가문의 이름을 알리는 것이 무슨 대수일까?-의 장남은 제 아버지와의 정치적인 충돌-주로 그의 하이미라크에 대한 신앙으로 시작되었다-로 일찍이 집을 떠나 에린을 방랑하는 남자였다. 그의 결 좋은 검은 머리카락과 장인이 세공한 듯 날카롭게 뻗은 콧날과 턱선은 제 아비를 꼭 닮아있었다. 한 쪽 입꼬리가 살짝 말려 올라가며 요염하게 웃는 입은 모친의 것을 닮아 조금은 여성적이기도 했으나 오히려 그의 오만하고 귀족적인 면모를 더 잘 보여 주는것처럼 보였다. 그의 수려한 이목구비에는 언제나 귀족 특유의 나른한 권태로움이 묻어있었기에 그는 방랑기사로 에린을 떠도는 와중에도 종종 뭇 다난들의 주목을 받아온 것은 누구나 다 아는 사실이리라.

베임네크에게 유려한 외모를 물려 준 그의 모친은 불행하게도 산욕열과 임신중독증으로 인해 그를 낳자마자 안아보지도 못한 채 숨을 거뒀고, 그는 곧이어 귀족의 안주인 자리를 꿰찬 두 번째 여성의 이어지는 학대와 아비의 방관을 먹고 자라게 된다. 비록 어린 아이들을 아이가 아닌 하나의 노동력으로 보는 풍조가 당시에는 만연했다고는 하나, 그를 신랄하고 냉정한 인격을 형성하는 데에 있어 그의 불우한 가정환경은 어찌보면 당연한 원인이었을 지도 모른다. 결국 그 누구보다 자유를 갈망했던 그는 집을 떠난 어느 순간을 기점으로 죽음의 신과 평행선을 걷게 되었는데, 그 사실은 그와 그의 휘하에 있던 부관만이 간직한 비밀스럽고 내밀한 기적이었기에 이 이상의 서술은 줄이도록 하겠다.

이제 그의 이복동생이자 노귀족의 둘째 아들에 대해 이야기하자면 먼저 그의 이름에 대해 알아야 할 것이다. 밀레시안, 별에서 온 이방인이라는 뜻을 지닌 그 이름은 그가 태어나기 조금 전으로 거슬러 올라가야한다. 전쟁 영웅이었던 그의 조부는 4인의 바테들과 왕성으로 귀환중에 하늘에서 쏟아지는 수천 개의 별을 목격하게 된다. 이에 그의 조부는 채 산기도 차지 않은 두 번째 며느리에게 밀레시안이라는 이름을 내렸고, 평민의 이름으로 태어나 역사의 뒤안길로 사라졌을 그는 그 덕에 제 아비에게 인지되어 제 이름 뒤에 형과 같은 성을 쓰게 되었다.

아이러니하게도, 그에게 이름을 내려준 그의 조부는 밀레시안이 제 어미의 탯줄을 자르기도 전에 마차의 전복사고로 쉽게 생을 마감하게 된다. 전쟁 영웅의 죽음에 왕국민은 비통에 빠졌으나 이어지는 평화로운 치세에 그의 죽음은 점차 잊혀져갔고, 그렇게 귀족의 가문은 왕가에 가까운 중도파로서의 입지를 굳혀갔다.

이제 막 성년의 초입에 든 이 청년은 노귀족의 씨를 받아 태어났음에도 오히려 세간에서는 전쟁 영웅과 가까운 얼굴을 취했다는 점에서 세간의 관심을 모으곤 했다. 불행하게도 불의의 사고로 선대가 사망한 날로부터 그리 오래 지나지않아 타라 북쪽에 위치했던 귀족의 저택은 원인 모를 화재로 전소하게 되었는데, 이 과정에서 선대의 초상화는 한 점도 남김없이 화마의 희생양이 되었다. 결국 밀레시안은 가문에서 유일하게-엄밀히 따지자면 귀족의 성을 받은 자들 중에서- 이질적인 외모를 가진 채, 거울에서나마 막연히 제 조부의 얼굴을 찾아그리곤 했다.

그리고 그런 밀레시안의 외양은 굶주린 맹수같은 호사가들에게 물어뜯기 좋은 먹잇감이었음은 자명한 사실임을 부인하지는 못하리라. 귀족들 뿐아니라 시종들에게도 간간이 둘째 마님이 실은 선대와 통정했던 것이 아니냐는 소문은 이미 타라의 가장 비천한 자들조차 입에 올릴 만큼 공공연하게 퍼진 소문이었고, 평민의 피를 타고난 밀레시안의 모친은 그 지긋지긋한 추문에 변명으로 대응하기보다는 더 단순하고 덜 비천한 방법으로 복수했다. 그녀의 아이에 대한 방치와 학대가 바로 그것이었다. 그녀가 더욱 더 아름다워질수록 밀레시안은 더 시들어갔다. 간간이 그녀의 손가락을 빛내던 다이아는 밀레시안의 뺨에 시뻘건 가로줄은 남기곤했고, 남편을 향해 나긋하게 노래부르던 그녀의 목소리는 제 배로 낳은 아들을 향한 저주를 쏟아냈다. 비록 그녀의 그런 행동이 산후 우울증과 겹쳐져 참작 사유로 인정된다 하더라도, 그녀가 실제로 자행한 것은 어린 밀레시안의 영혼에 잔인하게 칼을 꽂아넣는 것과 마찬가지였음은 당연한 사실이리라.

세월이 흐르면서 밀레시안이 제 어미의 손목을 꺾을 힘이 충분해졌음에도 여전히 뺨을 맞거나 날아오는 꽃병의 파편에 열꽃을 피우기가 일쑤였고, 밀레시안은 영원히 벗어날 수 없는 모친의 속박과 폭력에 익숙해져 저택의 벽 한쪽에 있는 조각상과 같은 존재로 자리매김하게 된다.

노귀족이 사망하기 약 한 달여 전으로 시계축을 돌려, 모든 사건의 발단은 장남 베임네크의 귀환으로부터 시작된다. 돌아온 탕아와 밀레시안이 조우한 것은 초여름이 성큼 다가와 장미꽃이 겨우 그 봉오리를 터뜨릴 시기였다. 부엉이가 베임네크의 귀환을 알리는 편지를 전해줬을 무렵부터 저택은 수 년만에 귀환하는 장남을 맞이하기 위한 단장에 여념이 없었다. 나이 많은 시종들은 겨우 칼을 잡기 시작했던 베임네크의 유년을 떠올리며 추억에 잠기기 바빴고, 어린 몸종들은 한 번도 보지 못한-그리고 앞으로 자신들이 모시게 될- 차기 가주에 대한 기대에 부풀어있었다. 밤 늦게까지 저택의 불은 꺼지지 않았고, 대리석으로 빚고 금으로 마감한 테이블과 거위털로 채워진 침대가 동쪽 방을 채웠다. 먼지만 쌓여가던 주인없는 방에 온기가 돌고 빈 책꽂이에 살이 오르는 것을 지켜보며 밀레시안은 막연한 두려움에 빠졌다.

밀레시안은 저택에서 유일하게 제 이복형제의 귀환을 두려워하는 사람이었는데, 그 이유는 단지 베임네크가 집을 떠나며 밀레시안에게 남긴 주문과 같은 한 마디의 말때문이었다.

"나는 그대를 처음 본 순간부터, 그대를 나의 동생이라 여긴 적이 없어."

"……."

"나와 같은 피가 그대 안에 흐른다는 사실이 얼마나 저주스러운지, 그대는 알까."

밀레시안은 그의 배다른 이복형이 자신에게 속삭인 그 말투도, 얼굴도 생생하게 기억했다. 가장 닮지 않았지만 가장 가까워야 했을 형제에게서 들었던 제 존재의 부정은 그를 학대해 온 부모의 그 어느 것보다 가장 큰 절망을 선사했기에. 안타깝게도 어리고 유약했던 밀레시안은 그의 말을 마지막으로 의식이 끊겨 더이상 들을 수 없었고, 베임네크가 떠난 뒤 밀레시안은 시든 고목처럼 근근이 삶을 이어가며 천천히 죽음을 향해가고 있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

베임네크의 귀환은 생각보다 이른 시간에, 생각과는 다른 방식으로 이루어졌다. 흰 날개의 부엉이가 편지를 물어온 지 사흘째 되던 날, 그러니까 저택의 동쪽 방에 최소한의 가구만이 간신히 자리를 잡고 녹슨 경첩이 반지르르한 새 것으로 바뀌던 날의 새벽이었다.

어둠에 녹아든 남자가 저택 2층의 서쪽 끝에 위치한 방문 앞에 섰다. 본래대로라면, 팔라라 빛의 축복을 받으며 저택의 정문을 밟았어야 할 사내였다. 돌아온 탕아를 용서해주는 노귀족을 보며 시종들은 자애로운 주인을 섬긴다는 자부심에 어깨를 펴고선 방탕하게 세월을 허비한 어리석은 장남에 대한 약간의 우월감 혹은 작은 주인에 대한 경외감으로 그의 시중을 들었을 것이다. 물론 그는 제 아비의 바보같은 꼭두각시 놀음에 인생을 허비할 생각은 없었고, 그렇기에 더더욱 그의 수고를 다른 곳에 쏟기로 결심했다.

복도의 다른 방들과 같은 모습을 하고 같은 손잡이를 가졌음에도 황량한 기운이 감도는 것 같았다. 손잡이를 돌리자 방문이 소리없이 열렸다. 방 안은 을씨년스러운 새벽 바람으로 가득 차 있었고, 열려있는 창문사이로 새하얀 커튼이 흩날리듯 펄럭이고 있었다. 달빛을 받은 밀레시안의 창백한 푸른 낯이 남자의 시야에 들어왔다.

"형님……?"

"형님이라. 그대가 나를 그렇게 부르니 기분이 묘하군."

수 년의 세월이 지났지만 밀레시안은 키가 더 자라고 약간의 성숙함이 더해졌을 뿐, 그 우울과 근심의 그림자는 여전히 사라지지 않은 그대로였기에 베임네크는 알 수 없는 만족감을 느꼈다. 밀레시안이 자신이 바라던 가장 이상적인 형태로 자라났음에 안도했다. 비극적이고 우울한, 죽음의 결말만을 앞둔 비련의 주인공과 같은 그 비통한 얼굴이. 그를 바라보는 희생자를 눈 멀게하고 잠겨죽게 하는 님프와 같은 신비하고 유혹적인 그 얼굴이. 에린을 방랑하는 와중에도 언제나 그려왔던 그 시름에 잠긴 우울한 낯이 눈 앞에 있었다.

그는 슬픔과 비애로 싸인 아름다운 원석을 유일하게 알아보는 자신의 통찰력에 깊이 감탄하며 천천히 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 두려움에 휩싸인 얼굴을 가볍게 쓸자 밀레시안의 턱이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 동요를 참기위해 이를 물고 티내지 않는 그 모습이 마치 자신을 향한 소극적인 반항인 것처럼 보였다.

"그대가 날 아직 잊지 않았다니 다행스러운 일이야. 그래… 날 잊었다면, 조금은 서운했을지도 모르겠어."

"형제를… 잊을 만큼, 무정한 성격은 아닙니다."

베임네크가 밀레시안을 내려다봤다. 밀레시안의 눈동자는 목소리만큼이나 잘게 떨리고 있었다. 금방이라도 스러질듯 나약한 목소리에 밀레시안은 스스로가 한심하다고 생각했다. 오랜만에 본 형제에게 팔을 벌려 감싸안으며 아무렇지도 않은 듯 그를 반겼어야 했다. 나를 부정한 너 역시 나에게 아무 것도 아니었노라, 대범하게 그와 악수하고 눈마주쳤어야 했다. 모든 것이 어긋난 것 같았다.

밀레시안은 그제서야 자신이 느끼는 이 모든 감정들이 베임네크로 인해 느끼는 두려움임을 인정했고, 그로 인해 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 무언가가 무너지는 것을 느꼈다. 복잡한 열등감과 자신의 유약함에 대한 수치가 밀려들어왔다. 한구석에 남은 형제에 대한 애틋한 그리움은 어느새 눈 앞의 남자에 대한 공포에 마멸되어 그 흔적조차 남지 않았다.

밀레시안이 베임네크의 시선을 피하며 눈을 아래로 내리깔았다. 그의 그리브 사이로 붉은 용암을 닮은 빛이 어렴풋이 새어나오고 있었다. 갑주가 철컥이는 소리에 밀레시안의 시선이 베임네크의 손으로 향했다. 머리 위에서 웃음기 담긴 낮은 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안은 고개를 올리다말고 멈칫 굳어 그의 입술에 시선을 고정했다. 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보기 무서웠다.

"무서운가? 무엇이?"

"무…서울 리가 있겠습니까. 그저 오랜만에 형님을 보니 익숙지 않아……."

밀레시안이 말끝을 흐리며 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 베임네크는 손에 쥐고 있던 유리병을 밀레시안에게 보여주며 발치의 베드테이블 위에 올려뒀다. 얇은 향수병처럼 정교하게 세공된 그것은 금방이라도 넘어져 굴러떨어질듯 위태로워보였다. 마치, 금방이라도 무너질 것 같은 밀레시안처럼.

밀레시안의 시선이 저절로 베임네크의 손끝을 따라 움직였다. 검사의 손임에도 불구하고 제법 고운 손톱이 유리병을 가볍게 톡톡 치며 맑은 소리를 냈다. 병 안에 든 액체가 무겁게 흔들렸다. 조용한 방 안을 가득 채우는 가냘픈 울림이 불길했다.

"그대는 아직 누군가를 죽여본 적은 없겠지?"

"……."

"여러 곳을 떠돌다보면, 특히 전쟁터에서는… 죽음이 그리 멀리 있지 않다는 것을 느껴."

밀레시안은 그의 눈을 애써 외면하며 베드 테이블의 끝단만 매만졌다. 둥글게 마감된 모서리가 손가락에 닿아 통각을 둔하게 자극했다. 그가 하는 말은 어느 것도 이해할 수 없었으나, 그럼에도 어느 반응도 보이지 않겠다는 듯 집요하게 그의 시선을 피했다. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 자신을 바라보는 그의 시선을 온 몸으로 느낄 수 있었다.

"죽음은… 단 한 순간이지. 피를 쏟으며 괴로워하지도, 고통에 몸부림치며 그대의 발목을 잡고 애원하지도 않을 것이야."

"……."

"그저 잠에 든 것처럼 평안한 안식을 맞을 뿐이야. 그대의 어미에게는 과분한 죽음이겠지만."

"저에게…, 어머니를, 죽이, 라는…"

밀레시안이 화들짝 놀란 눈으로 그를 올려다봤다. 베임네크는 그제서야 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안의 절망에 찬 얼굴을 눈에 가득 담았다.

그저 말을 잇는 것만으로도 숨이 차 몇 음절 되지 않는 말을 꺼내기 위해 숨을 몇 번이고 들이마셔야 했다. 온 몸의 피가 싸늘하게 식어 척추를 타고 발 끝으로 빠져나가는 감각에 오한이 들었다. 고작 저 유리병 안의 몇 방울 안 되는 액체가 수천 배는 큰 인간을 영원히 역사에서 배제되게 만들 것이다. 고작 저 병 하나로, 밀레시안의 인생 전부를 송두리째 잡아 흔들고 짓밟은 모친을 단 한순간에 싸늘하게 식은 고깃덩이로 만드는 것이다. 밀레시안은 찰나의 순간에 그 병을 챙겨 갈무리하고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 그러고나서 모친의 마지막 순간을 상상하자, 마치 자신의 심장이 쥐어 짜이며 베임네크의 발치로 내던져지는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 아까부터 쉽사리 잦아들지 않던 작은 떨림은 이제 온 몸으로 전염된 것만 같았다.

밀레시안의 어깨를 잡고 가볍게 뒤로 밀자, 밀레시안은 고장난 목각인형처럼 베임네크의 손길에 몸을 맡겼다. 자신도 모르는 사이에 몸이 눕혀졌다. 천장에 장식된 화려한 부조 장식만 멍하게 바라보다가 목덜미를 쓰다듬는 차가운 손가락에 정신을 차렸다.

"흣, 무슨……!"

베임네크는 가만히 밀레시안의 목을 어루만질 뿐이었다. 손끝에 걸리는 셔츠의 목깃을 접어내릴듯 가볍게 누르다가, 조금 더 앞으로 옮겨 불룩 튀어나온 울대뼈를 쓰다듬었다. 마른 목뼈가 선연하게 느껴지고, 울대뼈가 침을 넘길 때마다 오르내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 손가락을 갈고리처럼 굽혀 단추로 여민 목깃을 튿어낼 듯 당기다가 눈을 내리깐 밀레시안과 시선이 마주쳤다. 마치 잘 포장 된 선물을 눈앞에 둔 어린아이가 된 것 같았다. 눈을 찌를듯 길게 처진 속눈썹에, 우울하게 내려간 입꼬리에, 햇빛조차 보지 못한듯 창백한 피부에 욕정을 느꼈지만 베임네크는 천천히 공을 들여 밀레시안을 손에 넣기로 마음먹었다. 갖고싶은 것은 쉽게 손에 들어오지 않는다는 것을 알고 있었다. 오랜 기다림 끝에 얻는 결실이 진정으로 만족스럽다는 것 역시도.

손을 올려 밀레시안의 턱선을 쓸어내릴 때였다. 차가운 금속이 베임네크의 이마에 닿았다. 서늘한 총신이 밀레시안의 손에 감겼다. 그런 밀레시안의 태도에 베임네크는 재미있다는듯 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 밀레시안을 향해 차가운 조소를 날렸다.

베임네크의 귀환 소식을 들었던 날부터 밀레시안의 베개 아래에는 가문의 엠블럼이 새겨진 총이 자리잡았고, 밀레시안은 방으로 들어올 때면 강박적으로 베개 밑에 손을 넣어 총이 있는지 확인하곤 했다. 밀레시안은 총을 확인할 때마다 결코 그것이 사용되지 않길 원했으나 행운의 여신은 밀레시안의 기도를 그다지 들어줄 생각이 없었던 듯 했다.

"그래, 그대라면… 나에게 영원한 안식을 선사해줄 수 있을 지도 몰라."

총구는 눈에 띄게 흔들리고 있었다. 밀레시안의 눈은 초점이 나간 채 제정신이 아닌 것 처럼 보였다.

베임네크는 떨리는 총구 끝에 제 이마를 눌러댔다. 얼굴의 반절을 가리던 머리카락이 금속에 눌려 숨겨져있던 오른쪽 눈이 드러났다. 타오르는 피와 같은 이질적인 그 색에, 밀레시안은 흠칫 놀라 본능적으로 손을 위로 올렸다. 침대 위로 몸을 올려 베임네크를 피할 생각으로 어깨를 슬금슬금 움직였지만, 단단한 손이 밀레시안의 손을 잡아챘다.

"나 역시 내 오른쪽 눈이 마음에 드는 것은 아니지만. 무모한 도박보다야 확실한 결과를 택해야하지 않겠나."

"혀, 형님…. 이, 이러지 마세……."

베임네크가 제 손으로 총신을 잡아 이마 정중앙에 갖다댔다. 당기게. 단 세 음절임에도 슬로 모션처럼 느릿하게 들렸다. 밀레시안은 눈을 질끈 감고 방아쇠를 당겼다.

탕! 하는 요란한 총성의 격발음이 침묵하는 저택 전체를 울렸다. 대부분이 자고 있을 시간이었으나 늦은 밤시간임에도 깨어있던 몇몇 시종들만이 총성의 출처를 찾기 위해 복도의 불을 밝혔다.

밀레시안은 천천히 감았던 눈을 떴다. 총끝에서 흰 연기가 올라오고 있었고, 매캐한 탄약의 냄새가 방 안을 채웠다. 총알은 베임네크의 머리 위를 스쳐 천장에 박혀있었다. 빗나간 총알을 보며 밀레시안은 안도와 동시에 온 몸의 긴장이 풀어지는 것을 느꼈다. 차오르는 눈물에 뿌옇게 흐려지는 시야 사이로 베임네크가 웃는 모습이 보였고, 밀레시안은 그의 웃음을 마지막으로 까무룩 정신을 잃었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안에게 있어 베임네크의 부재는 축복임과 동시에 저주와 같은 시간이라 할 수 있었다. 당시 어린 밀레시안에게 있어 그의 형제-비록 두 형제의 사이가 거의 타인에 가까우리만큼 접점이 적었다고는 하나-는 자랑스러운 형이었고, 존경하는 아버지의 자랑이었으며, 동시에 모친의 부당한 학대와 매질을 동등하게 공유한다는 공통점을 가진 동반자인 셈이었다. 그가 떠나는 날, 밀레시안을 부정하기 전까지만 해도.

밀레시안은 오랜만에 베임네크가 나오는 꿈을 꿨고, 그가 눈을 떴을 때에는 이미 정오에 가까운 늦은 오전시간이었다. 밀레시안의 기척을 느낀 사용인들이 문 밖에서 그의 시중을 돕고자 말을 걸었다. 방으로 들어온 시녀들의 얼굴은 피곤함이 가득했다. 크라바트를 여미고 조끼 단추를 채워주던 시녀 하나가 밤 사이에 울린 총성에 저택의 시종들은 혹시나 있을 침입자를 찾기위해 밤을 새워야했다고 투덜거렸다. 시녀의 말에 묵묵히 바닥만 쳐다보던 밀레시안이 고개를 돌렸다. 베드 테이블에는 여전히 작은 유리병이 놓여져있었다. 밀레시안은 새벽에 있었던 베임네크와의 재회가 꿈이 아니었음을 그제서야 깨달았다. 유리병 안에 든 액체가 투명한 빛을 내고 있었다. 그것은 마치 베임네크가 밀레시안에게 암시하는 조롱의 상징처럼 오래도록 밀레시안의 머리맡을 지키고 있었다.

베임네크의 귀환을 이유로 오랜만에 네 가족이 모여 앉은 식사시간은 따분하기 그지없었다. 늘 그러했듯이 노귀족은 말 없이 앉아 담배를 태우며 아침부터 두어 잔의 와인을 넘겼고, 그의 두 번째 부인은 오랜만에 돌아온 장남을 위해 준비했다며 가식적인 웃음을 띠며 잘 구워진 케이크를 잘라 두 아들의 앞에 직접 놓아주었다. 일을 빼앗긴 어린 시종들은 혹시나 그녀가 칼에 베이지 않을까, 다치고서 자신들에게 경을 치지 않을까 두려워하며 안절부절못한 채 부인의 뒤에 서있었다. 몇몇 어린 시종들은 도움을 바라는 눈길로 노귀족의 눈치를 살폈으나 노귀족은 집안의 일이야말로 여성의 일이라 생각하는 고리타분하고 진부한 사고방식을 가진 전형적인 중년이었고, 아내의 방종한 그 태도에 잔소리를 읊기보다는 약간의 헛기침으로 불편한 기색을 드러낼 뿐이었다.

결국 세 번째 케이크 조각은 밀레시안의 접시로 옮겨지는 도중에 테이블 위로 떨어졌고, 테이블 위는 작은 소란이 일었다. 식사 때마다 늘 벽지의 얼룩무늬처럼 조용히 숨죽이고 있던 밀레시안은 조용히 뒤에 있던 시종에게 뭉그러진 케이크와 더러워진 접시를 건네주었고, 그러는 와중에도 모친의 커피잔에 시럽과 같은 액체를 남몰래 넣어두었다. 시야에 가려서 혹은 귀족 부인이 만들어낸 소동으로 밀레시안이 모친의 커피잔에 영원한 잠을 선사할 영약을 넣는 모습을 본 것은 맞은 편에 앉은 베임네크뿐이었고, 그는 밀레시안과 눈을 마주친 채 와인잔을 입술에 대는 것으로 만족스러운 웃음을 대신했다.

밀레시안이 모친의 부고를 들은 것은 식사가 끝나고 얼마 지나지 않은 시간이었다. 밀레시안이 서점에 들러 책을 사러가기 위한 채비를 끝냈을 때였다. 어두운 복도를 지나 널따란 계단을 막 내려갈 무렵, 노집사가 밀레시안의 앞길을 막아섰다.

그는 밀레시안의 조부 때부터 집안의 대소사를 관장하던 실질적인 집안의 권력자였고, 삭막한 밀레시안의 유년기동안 유일하게 애정으로 보살펴 준 또다른 보호자와 같았다. 그는 만약 결혼을 했다면 밀레시안 만한 손자가 있었을 정도의 나이였는데, 현명하게도 그는 -누군가가 우스개삼아 이야기하는-인생의 무덤으로 제 몸을 던지기보다는 밀레시안의 조부와 그 가문에 인생을 바치기로 결심했다. 그렇다해서 그가 밀레시안이나 가문의 일원에게 방종하게 구는 경우는 전혀 없었고, 외려 열 살도 되지 않았던 밀레시안이나 베임네크에게도 깍듯이 존대하며 사용인으로서의 의무에 충실했다.

언제나 냉정을 잃지 않았던 노집사가 당황하는 모습에 밀레시안은 드디어 제 인생의 대부분을 차지했던 지리멸렬한 폭력의 그림자를 떨쳐냈음을 직감했다. 노집사가 주저하며 꺼낸 모친의 사망 소식에 밀레시안은 무슨 얼굴을 해야 할 지 모른 채 그저 노집사의 이야기를 듣기만 했다. 식사가 끝나고 피곤하다고 하셨습니다, 오수에 드시고 한참동안 안 나오시길래 시녀가 들어가봤더니 주무시듯 돌아가셨다 합니다, 조심스럽게 단어를 고르는 노집사의 말을 흘려듣다가 마지막 말에 정신을 차렸다.

힐러가 말하길 돌연사라고 합니다, 가슴에 검은 물이 차서 갑자기 심장이 멈추는 경우가 가끔씩 있다고들 하더군요….

밀레시안은 무기력한 얼굴로 한참을 모친의 방 앞에 서있었다. 죽음의 냄새가 문틈에서 새어나오는 것 같았다. 머뭇거리며 손잡이를 잡았다. 싸늘하게 식은 주검을 만지는듯한 착각에 흠칫 놀라며 손을 뗐다. 문을 열면 늘 그렇듯 히스테릭한 목소리가 자신을 향해 날아올 것만 같아 손잡이에 새겨진 음각만 바라보던 중에, 불쑥 시야 사이로 튀어나와 손잡이를 잡는 익숙한 타인의 손을 인지하곤 고개를 돌렸다.

"그대, 홀로 무슨 고민을 하고 있지?"

"……. 형님."

"그리 망설일 필요 없지 않나. 그대의 죽은 어미가 망령이 되어 나타나기라도 할까봐 두려운가?"

베임네크가 뜻모를 미소를 지으며 손잡이를 당겼다. 달칵, 문이 소리없이 열렸다. 귀를 찌르는 높은 여성의 목소리대신 음울한 죽음의 향기가 방 안에 가득했다. 평민으로 태어나 귀족의 아내로 신분 상승의 꿈을 이뤘던 밀레시안의 모친은 이제 차가운 고깃덩이가 되어 침대 위에 누워있었다.

밀레시안은 조심스럽게 다가가 그녀의, 아니, 시체의 얼굴에 덮인 멱목을 살며시 들춰냈다. 금방이라도 눈을 뜰 듯 온화하게 잠든 그녀의 모습은 또래에 맞지않게 젊은 미모를 가지고 있었으나 눈가에 잗다랗게 새겨진 주름은 세월의 흐름을 막아설 수는 없는 인간의 유한성을 대변하는 듯 보였다. 밀레시안은 그녀의 어깨를 살짝 흔들었다. 잠귀가 밝았던 모친은 조금의 자극에도 금세 잠에서 깨 난폭한 폭언을 토해냈기에, 그녀의 죽음을 확인이라도 하겠다는 양.

"어, 어머니…. 어머니."

여전히 대답은 없었다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 그녀가 가졌던 화려한 인생의 막이 내려갔음을 실감했다. 희열, 혹은 또다른 절망이 밀레시안의 머릿속을 가득 채웠다. 눈물이 줄줄 흐르는 와중에도 밀레시안은 기쁜듯이 입을 벌리고 웃었다. 죽은 자와 산 자가 공존하는 방에서 상실과 해방이 교차했다.

시체의 손을 잡고 침대맡에 무릎 꿇고 웅크린 채 우는 밀레시안의 등을 베임네크의 상체가 잡아먹었다. 넓은 어깨품이 밀레시안의 몸으로 가득 찼다. 밀레시안의 턱을 잡고 자신의 쪽으로 고개를 돌려 입을 맞췄다. 눈물로 젖은 입술에서 소금기가 느껴졌다. 한 줄기 눈물이 흘러내려 맞닿은 두 입술 사이로 스며들었다. 가쁜 숨이 섞이고 질척한 살덩이가 섞였다. 베임네크의 간교한 혀가 밀레시안의 혀뿌리까지 감싸훑었다. 흐르는 침을 혀로 훔치고, 빨아당겨 조금 급하게 타액을 삼켰다. 엉킨 두 혀가 밀레시안의 입천장을 가득 채우고, 베임네크의 것이 집요하게 밀레시안의 목 깊은 곳을 헤집었다. 축축하게 젖은 소리가 적나라하게 들렸다.

"흐으……."

"아주 좋은 얼굴이야. 마치 천사를 범하는 악마가 된 기분이군."

수심으로 가득하고 우울로 창백한 빛을 띠던 밀레시안의 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올랐다. 눈물로 짓이겨진 눈매는 새빨갛게 젖어들었고 피가 몰린 뺨은 막 꽃망울을 터트린 장미처럼 화려하게 물들어 있었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 씹다가 송곳니를 세워 깨물었다. 상처에서 흘러나오는 피를 할짝이며 밀레시안의 눈과 시선을 마주쳤다. 물컹한 혀가 입술을 집요하게 핥다가 눈이 마주치는 순간, 입술을 가르며 다시 입속을 침범했다.

"흑…. 형, 님. 그만……."

"나를 베임네크라 불러보게."

"……."

언젠가는 그리 부르게 될 것이야. 예언하듯 속삭인 베임네크의 목소리에서 밀레시안은 알 수 없는 한기를 느꼈다. 마치, 수년 전 그가 집을 떠나기 직전 자신에게 속삭인 저주의 말처럼.

밀레시안의 목덜미는 다시 베임네크의 손에 붙들렸다. 시체처럼 차가운 그 손이 뒷목을 감싸안았다. 뒷목이 잡힌 채 계속되는 폭력적인 키스는 염을 위해 장의사를 데려온 노집사가 노크를 할 때까지 계속해서 이어졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

장례는 가문의 일원들만이 참여한 채 조촐하게 이뤄졌다. 전쟁 영웅이었던 선대의 영광을 기억하고있는 다수의 왕당파와 법황파 귀족들이 알은체하며 지극히 정치적 의도가 가득한 애도의 꽃을 보내왔으나, 앞서 두 부인의 손을 놓아야했던 노귀족은 일신상의 이유를 들어 완곡히 그들의 구애를 거절했다. 일부 젊은 귀족이나 공화정에 뜻이 있는 피 끓는 행동가들은 돌아온 장남에게 혁명의 불꽃을 담은 조위의 편지를 비밀리에 보내곤 했으나 베임네크 역시 그들의 제안을 헛소리로 일축했다.

그럼에도, 밀레시안의 시간은 아비나 형제와는 대조적으로 평화로웠다. 사생아라는 출신탓에 감히 사교계에 발을 디딜 생각조차 하지 않았을뿐더러, 역시 많은 사람들에게 둘러싸여 마음에도 없는 말을 내뱉을 수 있을만큼 강인한 성정은 못 된 탓에 저택은 귀족 부인의 죽음에도 큰 변화없이 비슷한 시간을 흘려보냈다.

폭풍 전야와 같은 고요한 시간이 빠르게 흘러가고 있었다.

성인이 된 이후로 모친의 손찌검이나 폭언은 줄어들었다고는 하나, 나무의 나이테처럼 빼곡히 쌓인 잔악한 억압의 흔적은 밀레시안의 안에 깊이 뿌리내려있었다. 밀레시안은 모친의 장례 이후, 그녀에 대한 공포와 학대의 역사를 기억 저편으로 몰아내기위해 부단히 노력하기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 가장 먼저 마음 속에 깊은 구덩이를 파는 것부터 시작했다. 끝을 알 수 없을정도로 막막하고 시커먼 구덩이를 파고, 그녀가 남긴 고치적 유산을 하나하나 되새기며 구덩이로 던져넣는 것이다. 그 기억의 우물에는 오색으로 빛나는 다이아 반지가 들어가기도 했고, 깨진 화병의 파편들, 물푸레 나무로 다듬은 회초리, 고급 실크로 만든 신발의 앞코, 때로는 레이스가 수 놓인 새하얀 장갑이기도 했다. 결국 밀레시안이 유년기에 모친에게 받은 검은 기억들과 부정적 감정들의 찌꺼기, 그 부산물들까지 게워낸 후에야 밀레시안은 생각하는 것을 멈출 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 가득 찬 그 구렁을 빤히 쳐다보다가 시커먼 천으로 덮고 새하얀 국화로 뒤덮었다. 밀레시안은 이 의식과 같은 행위를 기억의 무덤이라 명명했다. 모친에 대한 분노와 증오, 육친에 대해 남은 실낱같은 애정이 뒤섞인 그 모순적인 감정을 밀레시안 그 나름대로 극복하고자 하려는 노력인 것이다.

하지만 여러분들도 알다시피 인간의 정신은 나약하기 그지없어, 그 비현실적인 기억의 조각들은 끊임없이 밀레시안을 찾아와 그의 머릿속을 지배했다. 밤마다 시허옇게 말라비틀어진 모친의 손이 무덤을 뚫고나와 밀레시안의 목을 움켜쥐고, 텅 빈 유리 눈알이 원망스럽게 밀레시안을 바라보며, 썩어 문드러진 폐에서 으스스한 소리를 내며 밀레시안을 좁혀왔다. 밀레시안이 깨어날 수 없는 악몽에 시달리며 울면서 도망치면 그제서야 경비를 서던 시종 몇명이 밀레시안을 깨워 죽은 모친의 망령에서 해방시켜주곤 했다.

밀레시안의 육체는 모친의 학대에서 벗어났으나, 외려 정신은 존속살해의 죄책감에 사로잡혀있었다. 결국 밀레시안의 정신은 모친이 살아있을 때보다 죽어가고 있었다.

산등성이처럼 손등뼈가 우뚝 도드라진 손이 밀레시안의 뺨으로 성큼 다가왔다. 핏줄이 비칠 만큼 창백한 볼에 서느런 손이 닿자, 밀레시안은 번쩍 눈을 떴다. 굳은 살이 박인 딱딱한 손끝이 얇은 피부를 더듬었다. 툭 튀어나온 손가락 마디마디가 거칠어진 살결을 스쳤다. 얄쌍하게 살이 빠진 턱으로, 목으로, 쇄골로 미끄러지는 손길에 잠이 달아났다. 얇은 슈미즈 사이로 베임네크의 손이 물속을 유영하듯 배회했다. 밀레시안은 그의 움직임을 저지하기 위해 베임네크의 손목을 부여잡았다. 그의 팔목은 한 손으로 다 잡히지 않을 만큼 우뚝했다. 마치 두꺼운 통나무를 잡는 것 같았다.

"……형님."

아직 잠에 취한 밀레시안의 목소리에 베임네크는 작게 웃음을 터트렸다. 그대는 아직도 나를 형님이라 부르는군, 투정부리는 아이를 어르듯 다정한 목소리로 말을 걸어왔다.

"그래…. 나 역시 그대가 나와 피가 이어져 있다는 사실이 아주 다행스러울 지경이야."

"일전에는, 저주스럽다 하지 않으셨습니까…."

모친의 장례 이후 부쩍 말이 줄어든 밀레시안은 평소였다면 말 없이 그를 밀어내기만 했을 터였으나, 잠긴 목소리로 내비친 그 대답에는 약간의 기대 혹은 희망이 숨어 있었다. 밀레시안은 누군가에게 받아들여질 수 있는 기회가 절실했다.

"그대와 내가 한 몸이 될 수는 없을터이니, 피라도 이어져야 손해 보는 장사는 아니지 않겠나."

"무슨……."

"뭐, 그대의 이해를 바라고 한 말은 아니야. 그저… 그대의 가족에 대한 범주가 아주 관대하고 넓었음을 내가 잠시 잊었을 뿐이지."

베임네크는 팔을 붙잡는 저지에도 불구하고 밀레시안의 슈미즈 단추를 풀어냈다. 그의 손이 내려갈 때마다 단추가 하나씩 풀어지며 창백한 나신이 모습을 드러냈다. 새벽의 두 달이 구름에 가려 아스라이 사라졌다가 다시 흐릿하게 밀레시안의 침대를 비췄다. 별 하나 뜨지 않는 밤, 밀레시안이 자기 전 끄는 것을 잊은 촛불만이 침대맡을 요요하게 비췄다.

베임네크의 입술이 밀레시안의 쇄골에 닿았다. 어느새 베임네크의 몸은 누워있는 밀레시안의 몸과 겹쳐져 있었다. 밀레시안은 다급하게 베임네크의 손을 부여잡았다.

"우, 우리는 형제인데…, 아…."

베임네크의 혀가 매끄럽게 아래로 내려갔다. 평편한 가슴위로 내려가, 다홍색에 가까운 엷은 갈색빛의 돌기에 닿았다. 안으로 말려 들어간 납작한 유두 주변을 핥다가 조금 아플 정도로 흡입하자 함몰되어 있던 분홍빛의 유두가 톡 튀어나왔다. 동그랗게 튀어나온 돌기를 혀끝으로 굴리자 밀레시안의 입에서 새된 탄성이 흘러나왔다.

"흣, 형님…, 안 돼요…. 잠깐만… 아, 씹으면… 흑!"

밀레시안은 손으로 베임네크의 머리를 밀어냈으나 아기가 젖을 짜듯 유두를 빨아대는 그의 장난같은 행위에 금세 손에 힘이 풀렸다. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 저항을 멈추지 않았고, 결국 베임네크는 반대쪽 유두를 굴리던 손으로 밀레시안의 양 손목을 잡고 머리 위에 고정시켰다. 밀레시안은 무릎을 세워 그를 멀찍이 떨어뜨리려했지만 철옹성같이 단단한 그의 몸은 조금의 미동도 없었고 오히려 다리가 벌어져 그의 허리를 무릎으로 감싸안는 자세가 되어버렸다.

"형님, 제발…. 윽, 아… 아버지께서 아시면…. 형님, 베임네크 형님…."

밀레시안이 애절하게 베임네크의 이름을 불렀다. 밀레시안은 숨소리조차 내지 않고 연신 그를 피하기 위해 몸을 비틀어댔다. 손이 묶인 채 이리저리 허리를 비틀던 밀레시안의 손에 차가운 금속이 닿았다. 베임네크와 조우한 날 썼던 총은 온데간데없이 사라졌지만 밀레시안은 금세 새로운 리볼버를 구해 베개 밑에 숨겨두었고, 그 강박적인 습관은 지금에서야 빛을 발하게 되었다. 손을 더듬어 겨우 손잡이를 잡아챘다. 손이 묶인 채 베임네크를 향해 겨눴다. 성적인 자극인지, 살인의 두려움인지 모를 떨림에 손을 덜덜 떨고 있었다.

베임네크는 눈꺼풀을 올려 밀레시안의 총을 올려다봤다. 첫 새벽에 밀레시안이 발포했던 가문의 문양이 새겨진 권총 대신, 무늬없이 투박한 단색의 권총이었다.

"신시엘라크에서 리볼버를 만든다는 소리는 들어본 적이 없는데."

"손을… 놔, 주세요…, 형님."

"자이언트들의 솜씨인가? 소음기까지 달린 것을 보니 꽤나 깜찍한 생각을 했어."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 가슴팍에 짧게 입을 맞추고는 몸을 일으켰다. 그리곤 속을 알 수 없는 음험한 웃음을 지으며 총이 두렵지도 않다는 듯 밀레시안의 팔목을 잡고 몸을 일으켜세웠다. 흐트러진 직모의 머리카락 사이로 사안을 닮은 붉은 오드아이가 번뜩였다. 그 눈과 마주치자 머리가 하얗게 탈색되는 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 팔을 잡은 베임네크를 거부하지 못한 채, 그가 이끄는 곳으로 발길을 옮길 수 밖에 없었다.

복도를 걸으면서 밀레시안은 베임네크가 금방이라도 어둠의 그림자 속에 녹아들어 사라질 것 같다고 느꼈다. 발끝부터 연기처럼 이 밤의 어둠에 스며들어 종국에는 그에게 잡힌 자신의 팔부터 썩어들어가듯이 그림자에 잠식되어갈 지도 모른다는 착각에 몸을 움츠렸다. 그럼에도 그를 거부하지 못하는 까닭은, 밀레시안의 기저에는 그의 모친이 영혼까지 새겨놓은 폭력과 억압이 깔려있었기 때문이었다. 검조차 제대로 잡아본 적 없는 연약한 모친의 손도 뿌리치지 못한 밀레시안이 과연 대검을 휘두르고, 사람 무게 만한 갑주를 입고다니던 방랑 검사의 악력을 거부할 수나 있었을까.

밀레시안은 그저 발걸음을 늦추는 것으로 베임네크에 대한 제 나름의 소심한 반항을 표출해댔고, 가문의 기민한 장자는 그런 밀레시안의 귀여운 저항을 눈치채고는 그의 어깨를 감싸안아 걷는 것으로 그 거부를 차단시켰다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

두 형제가 도착한 곳은 저택의 가장 깊은 곳에 자리한, 가장 화려한 침실이었다. 한 대에 오직 허락된 한 사람만이 누릴 수 있는 유일한 요람. 밀레시안과 베임네크의 조부에서 그의 부친으로 이어져왔고, 앞으로는 베임네크에게로 이어질 지배자의 방. 형제는 가주의 방 앞에 서있었다.

방문이라고 하기에는 너무도 두꺼운 그 문은 금과 형형색색의 보석으로 가득 장식되어 있었다. 기실 저택의 최고 권력자의 방은 그 누구도 쉽사리 발을 들일 공간이 아닌 곳이었기에 노귀족은 따로 이렇다할 보안의 필요성을 느끼지 못했고, 그렇기에 노귀족은 언제나 습관삼아 자신의 방이나 서재를 사로잠그면서 제 존재의 권력을 과시해오곤 했다. 저택의 오만한 주인은 모든 권력자가 그러하듯이 늙지도, 죽지도 않으리라는 신기한 착각에 빠져있었을 것이다. 그 역시 죽음의 신을 피하지 못하는 필멸의 인간임에도 불구하고.

반쯤 걸쳐진 허술한 빗장은 베임네크의 손짓 몇 번으로 금세 허물어졌다. 제 주인이 아닌 이상 쉽사리 그 입을 열지 않았을 그 거대한 문은 베임네크의 손길에 소리없이 순순히 그 아가리를 벌렸다. 마치 진정한 자신의 주인을 향해 안내하듯이.

두 쌍의 눈이 곤히 자고 있는 귀족의 얼굴을 담았다. 노귀족은 술을 마시다 잠에 들었는지 의자에 앉은 채 눈을 감고 있었다. 아내를 상실한 현실의 무게가 고된 모양인지 간간이 앓는 소리가 잠꼬대처럼 튀어나왔다.

해가 떠 있을때의 노귀족은 언제나 매서운 눈을 치뜨며 형형한 눈빛으로 상대를 바라보았고, 밀레시안은 때로는 그의 그 눈빛에 저도 모르게 압사되어 숨이 막혀 죽을 것 같다는 충동이 들곤 했다. 노호한 목소리로 짧은 명령을 하거나 방관만을 하던 그 모습은 어느새 사라지고 밀레시안의 눈 앞에는 노쇠한 늙은이만이 눈을 감고 앉아있을 뿐이었다.

베임네크가 뒤에서 밀레시안의 등과 손을 감싸안으며 노귀족의 머리를 향해 총을 겨눴다. 밀레시안은 차오르는 눈물을 삼키며 연신 고개를 휘저었다. 안돼요, 싫어요, 제발…. 가냘픈 어깨가 요동치고 조금 긴 머리카락이 헝클어졌다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 귀에 입을 맞출 수 있을 만큼 얼굴 가까이 다가가 속삭였다.

"죄(sin)라는 뜻을 알고 있나? 본래의 뜻은 과녁에서 벗어난다는 뜻이라지."

"이건 안 돼요, 더이상…, 제발…."

"같은 죄를 두 번 저지르지 말아."

밀레시안은 베임네크의 그 말에 문득 의문이 들었다. 그가 말하는 죄는 그를 쏘지 못한 죄를 뜻함일까, 아니면 부모를 죽인 죄를 뜻함일까. 그 의문을 표시하기도 전에, 밀레시안과 겹쳐진 베임네크의 손가락이 방아쇠를 당겼다. 푸슉, 하고 바람이 빠지는 듯한 소리가 들렸다.

밀레시안은 그 소리가 마치 영혼이 빠져나가는 소리라는 착각이 들었다. 누구의 영혼인지는 알 수 없었지만 밀레시안은 사라지는 것은 자신의 것임을 확신했다. 그의 부친은 마지막 단말마도 내지르지 못하고 그 눈을 감았다. 총탄의 반동에 의해 노귀족의 몸이 퍼드득 흔들렸고 이내 그의 몸이 기우뚱하더니 의자와 함께 쓰러졌다. 초점없는 유리알같은 눈이 원망이라도 하듯 밀레시안을 향해있었다.

밀레시안은 온 몸에 힘이 풀려 그 자리에서 주저앉을 수 밖에 없었다. 잡았던 총은 이미 베임네크에 의해 방 구석으로 내팽겨진 지 오래였다. 무릎으로 바닥을 기다시피 해서 이제는 주검이 되어버린 부친의 몸을 흔들었다. 이마에는 난 작은 틈, 고작해봤자 새끼 손가락도 들어가지 않을 만큼 작은 그 구멍 사이로 피가 쏟아졌다. 칼 조차도 튕겨낼 것 같이 강고했던 부친은 단지 한 발의 총알 하나로 그렇게 쉽게 생을 마감했다. 인간이란 이렇게나 연약한 존재였다.

"아버, 아버지…. 형님, 아버지가… 아버지가 눈을 뜨지 않아요…."

밀레시안이 연신 눈물을 흘리며 베임네크를 돌아봤다. 그는 무표정한 얼굴로 자신과 부친을 내려다보고 있었다. 벽난로에서 타는 화톳불에 그림자가 일렁였다. 어떻게 보면, 그는 웃는 것처럼도 보였다.

밀레시안의 조부로부터 내려온 양 스무 마리의 가죽으로 만든 커다란 카펫이 있다. 타라의 지형특성상 목축이 그다지 활발하지 않은 탓에 흰 양의 모피를 얻기 위해서는 최소한 이멘 마하까지는 가야 했기에 양가죽은 늘 품귀현상에 시달리는 물건이었다. 그리고 수십 년간 가주의 침실을 차지하고 있는 이 카페트는 전쟁 영웅이었던 조부가 개선장군으로서 받은 하사품들 중 유일하게 침실에 배치된 물건이었다. 하사받은 패물들은 집안의 일원들에게 공평하게 나누어주던 선대였으나, 그 예외가 바로 고급스럽게 세공된 양모 카펫인 것이다. 그것은 왕의 하사품 답게 수십 년이 흘러도 처음 받은 그대로의 윤기와 고급스러운 품위를 유지하고 있었다.

그리고, 대를 이어져 내려온-밀레시안의 나이보다 더 오래 되었을- 그 가보는 이제 적갈색의 피로 덮여 있었다. 어느 때고 한 번쯤은 더럽혀지지 않았으랴마는, 회빛이 내려앉은 먼지나 핏빛에 가까운 자색 와인따위와는 비교도 안 될 정도로 선명한 색이 천천히 카페트를 적시고 있었다.

베임네크는 그 젖어드는 붉은 색과 대비되는 밀레시안의 창백한 얼굴을 바라보다가 그를 부드럽게 밀어 눕혔다. 밀레시안은 넋이 나간 얼굴로 여전히 죽은 제 아비의 시체에 눈을 떼지 못하고 있었다. 아직 피로 젖지 않은 부드러운 양모가 밀레시안의 등을 감쌌다. 밀레시안은 솜처럼 곱슬거리며 포근하게 안아오는 카펫에 몸을 묻었다. 얇은 잠옷을 타고 바닥의 서늘한 기운이 올라왔다.

여전히 풀려있는 밀레시안의 잠옷 사이로 베임네크의 손이 스며들었다. 커다란 손을 가볍게 편 것으로도 가슴의 양 유두가 한 손에 만져졌다. 한 쪽 돌기는 들어가고, 다른 한 쪽은 여전히 움푹 안으로 들어가 있었다. 그 광경이 우습다기 보다는 외려 색정적이라, 베임네크는 당연하다는 듯이 함몰된 유두로 거침없이 입술을 가져다댔다. 아이가 젖을 찾아 헤매듯 강하게 흡입하자 납작하게 들어가 있던 유두가 말랑한 속살을 드러냈다. 점막을 닮은 맑은 분홍색 돌기가 베임네크의 타액에 젖어 번들거렸다. 귀 가까이에서 밀레시안의 고동소리가 세차게 들려왔다.

볼이 홀쭉해질 만큼 유두를 빨아당기자 축축하게 젖은 가슴이 쪽, 하고 젖은 소리를 냈다. 그 때에서야 밀레시안은 그 시선을 베임네크에게로 돌렸다. 시커먼 천장이 사라지고 베임네크의 얼굴이 시야에 가득 차 있었다. 그가 이를 세워 유륜을 살짝 깨물자, 밀레시안은 숨을 들이마시며 허리를 들썩였다. 폐가 팽창하고, 갈비뼈가 위로 쑥 올라왔다. 아치형으로 휘어진 허리가 납작해졌다.

밀레시안이 팽팽 도는 시야를 바로잡으며 베임네크를 응시했다. 손을 뻗어 가려진 그의 오른쪽 머리카락을 빗질해 귀 뒤로 넘겼다. 채 귀에 걸리지 못한 몇 올의 머리칼이 흘러내렸다. 부친과 닮은 회색의 눈과 시뻘건 용암을 닮은 눈이 밀레시안의 우는 모습을 제각각 담고 있었다. 화상 자국을 닮은 눈가를 매만지자 그가 흠칫하더니 얼굴을 비스듬히 기울여 밀레시안의 손에 제 얼굴을 묻었다. 붉은 안광이 밀레시안을 물어뜯을듯 짙게 빛났다.

"이제 그대와 나를 가로막을 것은 어느 것도 남아있지 않아."

"형님?"

"그리 부르고 싶다면 그런 호칭도 나쁘진 않겠지. 그대가 나를 그리 부를 때마다 형제를 범한다는 배덕감이 더 나를 즐겁게 할터이니."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 남은 슈미즈 단추를 풀어헤치며 말을 이었다. 그의 손은 이제 밀레시안의 브리프를 끌어내리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 순식간에 옷이 벗겨져 알몸이 되었다. 벽난로가 타오르고 있었음에도 싸늘한 공기가 밀레시안의 몸을 감쌌다. 밀레시안의 허벅지와 팔에 작은 소름이 돋아있었다. 물어뜯기다시피 한 유두와 가슴께는 색정적인 키스마스로 가득했지만 밀레시안의 성기는 메마르게 축 처져있었다.

"처음이 아플수록 그대가 똑똑히 기억하겠지."

"……."

"미약을 쓸 수도 있겠지만…, 나는 그대가 그런 거짓된 감각에 의존하길 원치는 않아."

그가 버클을 풀고 브리프를 살짝 내려 성기만 꺼냈다. 단단하게 솟아로른 성기에는 푸른 핏줄이 돋아나 있었다. 밀레시안의 다리 사이로 파고든 성기가 껄떡이며 축 처져있는 밀레시안의 성기를 쳐댔다. 뭉툭한 선단끝이 밀레시안의 음낭을 툭툭 치다가 회음부로 내려갔다. 단단한 기둥끝이 두 살덩이로 가려져있는 회음부를 갈랐다. 처음부터 그를 받아들이기 위해 존재한듯 엉덩이는 큰 저항없이 양 옆으로 갈라졌다. 공들여 세공한 듯 촘촘한 주름이 새겨진 구멍께가 그 입을 오므리고 있었다.

"자, 좀 더 나를 기쁘게 해 주게."

구멍 주위를 배회하던 흉물이 밀레시안의 아래를 침범했다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 안으로 들어가자 밀레시안의 가슴이 더욱더 부풀어올랐다. 헉, 하고 숨을 들이쉬면서 온 몸을 떨어댔다. 거대한 인두로 아래를 지지는 것 같았다. 그저 베임네크의 진입만으로 내장이 짓눌리고 숨이 가빠져왔다. 이십 여년 넘게 살아오면서 처음 겪는 격통에 밀레시안은 턱을 덜덜 떨기만 하며 손으로 입을 가렸다. 꺽꺽거리는 울음을 참아내기 위해 이를 악물고 코와 입을 막았지만 그 통증은 쉽사리 익숙해지지 않았다.

"흑, 끄윽…! 아, 형님…, 아파… 흣, 아… 들어오면 안…!"

살과 살이 맞닿으며 쩍쩍거리는 음란한 소리가 귀를 자극했다. 안을 헤집고, 할퀴고, 찔러대는 그 성기는 멈출 줄 모르고 밀레시안의 몸을 퍽퍽 쳐올려댔다. 억눌린 목소리가 새어나왔다. 뜨거운 살덩이가 내벽을 가르고 침범해 올 때마다 귀두끝이 내벽 깊은 곳을 마구 찔러왔다. 금방이라도 아래가 찢어질 것 같아 온 몸이 저릿한 긴장으로 가득찼다. 긴장으로 근육이 수축할 때마다 베임네크의 남근이 빠져나가는 속도가 조금 잦아들었다. 그렇다해서 무정한 흉기가 밀레시안의 아래를 온전히 빠져나가는 법은 없었고, 오히려 귓가에 쿵 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 파고들어 내부를 뜯어먹을듯 거세게 몸을 흔들어댔다. 

베임네크가 허리를 튕길 때마다 밀레시안의 몸은 조금씩 위로 밀려올라갔고, 얼마 지나지않아 밀레시안의 정수리에 침대의 버팀목이 닿았다. 침대에 뒤통수를 지지하자 저절로 목이 앞으로 꺾였다. 자신의 허벅지를 잡은 베임네크의 손이 보이고, 다리 사이로 들어왔다 사라지는 그의 번들번들하게 젖은 성기도 선명하게 보였다.

"으응…! 흐앗, 싫어…, 흑, 좋아, 흐윽… 아니, 싫, 윽!"

밀레시안이 어깨를 바들바들 떨며 베임네크의 살덩이를 겨우 받아내고 있는 가운데, 그가 움직일 때마다 낯설고 생소한 감각이 뱃속에서 피어올랐다. 뜨거운 살덩이가 내벽을 가르고 진입하면 아랫배에서 작은 간지러움이 소용돌이쳤다. 그가 빠져 나갈 때면 의미 모를 아쉬움이 남아 저도 모르게 항문을 조였다. 눈물이 잦아들고, 막은 입에서 예민한 숨소리가 튀어나왔다.

"흑, 형님…, 흐윽, 그만, 힉!"

밀레시안의 축 처진 성기가 음란한 분홍색을 띠며 서서히 고개를 들어올리기 시작했다. 여태껏 제 손으로 수음 몇 번 해보지 않았던 밀레시안은 뒤가 박힐 때마다 아래로 피가 쏠리는 느낌에 제정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 허벅지가 달달 떨리고 온 몸이 울긋불긋하게 외설적인 색으로 달아올랐다.

베임네크의 손이 마른 밀레시안의 허리를 꽉 쥐었다. 붉은 몸에 새하얗게 손자국이 남는 그 모습이 식욕을 자극해, 일부러 납작하게 마른 가슴을 두 손으로 좁히기도 하고 손으로 유두를 돌리며 꼬집다가 꾹 누르기도 했다. 그러다가 퉁퉁 부은 유두가 다시 안으로 그 몸을 숨기면, 혀로 유륜 주변을 지분거리다가 다시 세게 빨아올려 빳빳하게 세웠다.

그럴 때마다 밀레시안은 쌕쌕거리거나 힉힉거리는 신음을 닮은 숨만 내쉬며 제 입을 더욱 틀어막아댔고, 베임네크는 피식 웃으며 허릿짓에 박차를 가했다. 제 몸 아래에서 우는 어린 소동물의 신음이 듣기 좋았다.

"흐응, 읏… 으, 흐, 형, 형님…. 갈, 갈 것 같…."

밀레시안이 잔뜩 풀린 눈으로 베임네크를 올려다 봤다. 주체할 수 없는 쾌락에 손을 뻗어 베임네크의 어깨를 감쌌다. 밀레시안의 이마에서 흘러내리는 땀방울이 말라붙은 눈물자국을 타고 턱 아래로 떨어졌다.

베임네크는 손끝으로 밀레시안의 입술을 더듬었다. 회오리같은 지문 사이마다 밀레시안의 타액이 젖었다. 수심으로 가득찬 채 내리깐 속눈썹이 벽난로의 불빛을 받아 광대까지 긴 그림자가 졌다. 달싹이는 입술 사이로 외설스러운 신음이 흘러나올 때마다, 베임네크는 자신이 살아있음을 확연하게 느낄 수 있었다.

"그대가 이렇게 우는 모습을, 저 자도 본 적이 있나?"

베임네크의 물음에 밀레시안의 신음이 순간 뚝 끊겼다. 밀레시안은 창백하게 질린 얼굴로 천천히 고개를 돌려 시체를 바라봤다. 초점없는 시체의 동공이 그와 베임네크의 정사를 바라보고 있었다. 죽은 아비의 시체 앞에서 살아있는 두 형제가 벌이는 배덕한 그 행위에, 밀레시안은 세계와 자신을 잇는 마지막 남은 끈이 툭 끊어지는 것을 느꼈다.

두 형제를 형제로 묶어주던 마지막 핏줄은 싸늘하게 숨을 거뒀고, 그 피를 이을 자는 남아있지 않았다. 이제, 둘 사이에 남은 것은 형제애도 증오도 아닌, 본능만이 자리한 질척한 성교뿐이었다.

"아, 안 돼…. 안 돼, 싫어…, 싫어요. 제발, 이런 모습 보여주기 싫어요…, 베임네크."

충격으로 창백하게 질린 밀레시안의 얼굴을 보며 베임네크는 그의 안에 사정했다. 체온보다 약간 더운 정액이 밀레시안의 내벽을 잔뜩 적셨다. 베임네크는 사정했음에도 여전히 그 안에 머문 채 이어진 몸과 몸을 타고 요동치는 맥박을 천천히 즐겼다. 붉게 부어오른 가슴팍이 오르내렸다. 땀인지 눈물인지 모를 액체가 밀레시안의 볼을 타고 그 가슴위로 툭툭 떨어져 바닥으로 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 다시 둔중하게 허리를 쳐올리자 구멍 사이로 정액이 흘러내리면서 사방으로 튀었다.

뒤로만 찔러대는 색사에도 밀레시안의 성기는 착실히 그 부피를 키웠고, 몇 번의 자극만으로도 밀레시안은 온 몸을 벌벌 떨며 사정했다. 온 몸의 구멍에서 물이 새어나오는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안의 성기가 사정액을 쿨쩍이며 밀레시안의 배와 베임네크의 옷을 적셨다. 밀레시안이 사정하는 와중에도 베임네크는 밀레시안의 뒤에 비스듬히 누운 채 한 쪽 다리를 들어올려 거세게 박아댔고, 그 흔들림에 밀레시안이 분출하는 정액은 여기저기로 튀어올랐다.

밀레시안은 자신에게서 나온 체액들이 허공으로 튀어오르며 제 아비의 시체와, 피로 물든 카펫 위로 떨어지는 것을 바라보았다. 죽은 자의 피와, 잡아먹히는 자의 땀과, 잡아먹는 자의 정액이 섞인 기묘한 정사. 밀레시안은 자신의 몸을 부서트릴듯 박아대는 베임네크의 허릿짓을 마지막으로 정신을 잃었다. 현실이 악몽보다 더 끔찍했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

노귀족이 사망하고 두 형제가 처음으로 몸을 섞은 그 날은 유독 이상하게 조용한 새벽이었다. 새벽이면 으레 깨어있어야 할 당직의 시종들도 어느샌가 잠에 들었고, 이질감을 감지할 군견이나 예민한 군마조차도 숨죽이며 조용히 밤을 새웠다.

가장 높은 곳에 떠있던 이웨카와 라데카가 산등성이 사이로 천천히 잠겨들어가는 가장 고요한 시간, 왕성의 남동쪽에 있는 한 저택의 중앙에서 피어난 불씨는 주변을 닥치는대로 먹어치우며 저택을 불태웠다. 멀찍이서 순찰을 돌던 치안대가 부랴부랴 왕성에 전갈을 보내고 화재진압을 위해 연금술사와 마법사들을 끌어모았지만 용암을 닮은 거대한 화마는 물조차 증발시키며 그 크기를 키워 그 기세를 키워나갔다. 결국 잔인한 화염은 귀족의 가문을 한 입에 불살라먹은 뒤에야 만족한 듯 사라졌고, 왕성에서 파견한 조사단은 방화자는커녕 발화점도 찾아내지 못한 채 원인불명의 자연 발화에 의한 귀족가의 몰락이라는 보고서만 제출할 수 밖에 없었다.

총 피해액 약 7억 6천만 골드, 사망자 103명, 부상자 0명. 귀천의 차별없이 모든 생명을 잡아먹은 불길의 잔재속에서 조사단은 단 두 구의 시체만은 발견하지 못했다. 결국 기품있는 시종관은 답지않게 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 마지막 서류에 왕가의 인장을 찍은 뒤 여왕에게 전달할 서류철의 가장 윗쪽에 끼워넣었다.

「 (중략) …가에 원인 불명에 의한 화재 발생. 발화 시간 새벽 4시 30여분으로 추정. 총 피해액 약 8억골드 내외. 사망자 평민 102명, 귀족 1명.

특이사항: 1. 사망한 귀족은 …의 가주로 추정되며 이마 중간에 직경 5.56mm의 상해가 있는 것으로 볼 때, 사망 후 화재 발생으로 추정됨.

2\. …가의 경우 상주 귀족은 가주 및 그의 장자와 사생아인 차남 총 세 명으로 구성되어있으나 귀족으로 추정되는 시체는 한 구만이 발견 된 것으로 보아, 형제의 시체는 숨겨져 있거나 생존해 있을 것으로 추정됨.

보고자: 왕성 제4 화재 조사단. 」

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	5. 베인밀레로 날개찢고 밀레 굴리는게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 19. 01. 20. 4차 추가 공백포함 17,231 자 / 공백미포함 13,164 자  
> * BL, 신체훼손, 납치, 감금, 강압적 소재를 포함한 취향을 많이 타는 소재가 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들 주의!

# 베인밀레로 날개찢고 밀레 굴리는게 보고싶어서

BL / 남밀레른 / 베인밀레 / 캐붕 및 설정 붕괴 주의 / G23 스포일러 약간

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

볼이 뜨거웠다. 이마에서 시작되는 미열은 순식간에 온 몸으로 번져 숨이 찰 만큼 어지러운 두통으로 찾아왔다. 귀가 먹먹하고 눈 앞은 빛무리가 파도치며 넘실거렸다. 머리가 욱신대는 통증에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 고개를 숙여 관자놀이를 짚었다. 회의를 하던 좌중의 눈들이 밀레시안에게 쏠렸다. 아네스트의 탐탁치 않은 헛기침에서야 밀레시안은 고개를 들었다. 제독과 비서, 푸른 머리의 자이언트와 꿈을 꾸는듯한 눈을 가진 엘프가 걱정스러운 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다.

"오늘 회의는 이 쯤에서 끝내도록 하지. 밀레시안의 상태도 영 좋지 않은 것 같으니."

제독의 짧은 권유가 침묵을 깼다. 회의실의 다난들은 말 없이 고개를 끄덕이며 분주하게 책상 위를 정리하기 시작했다. 포워르로 구성된 관사의 공무원들이 각기 제 업무실로 돌아갔고, 밀레시안은 다난들의 걱정을 한 몸에 받으며 자리에서 일어섰다. 전등이 꺼지듯 눈 앞이 픽 꺼지며 점멸했다. 밀레시안은 일어서다 말고 다시 의자에 풀썩 주저앉았다. 그 모습을 본 소년 자이언트는 감기가 옮는다는 엘프의 만류에도 불구하고 밀레시안을 안다시피 부축하며 임시로 마련된 원정대의 방으로 끌고 가 밀레시안을 침대로 사정없이 내던졌고, 결국 밀레시안은 바투르의 삼엄한 감시를 받으며 침대에 몸을 누일 수 밖에 없었다. 무거운 바다에 잠겨들듯이 시야가 흐려지고 눈이 감겼다.

밀레시안이 다시 눈을 뜬 시간은 이미 밤의 주단이 벨바스트를 뒤덮은 시간이었다. 밀레시안은 유리창으로 가려진 창 밖을 바라보았다. 명개를 부시는 비가 관사를 덮고 있었다. 위협적인 폭풍은 그 눈을 감았으나 그것이 남긴 여파는 그리 쉽게 사라지지 않는 법이었고, 그나마 내리는 개부심은 폭풍이 자치령 이곳저곳에 얼룩덜룩하게 남긴 흙자국들을 겨우 씻어내리고 있었다.

창문을 열자 불투명하게 밤하늘을 뒤덮은 해무와 안개가 축축하게 방 안으로 스며들었다. 죽음조차 삼킬 듯한 밤바다는 겨우 그 수평선 끝자락만 달빛을 받아 희미한 경계를 나타냈다. 하늘과 바다가 닿은 그곳은 마치 오닉스의 흰 줄무늬와 닮아있었고, 그 경계는 벨바스트의 사방을 고요하게 둘러싸며 자오선처럼 세계를 위아래로 양분하고 있었다. 여전히 흐릿한 눈으로 끝없이 이어지는 세계의 금을 바라보던 중에, 병풍처럼 관사를 둘러싸며 늘어선 침엽수 사이로 언뜻 보이는 불꽃에 밀레시안의 시선이 옮겨졌다.

핏기없이 차가운, 그러나 용암처럼 들끓는 남자가 제독 관사를 향해 걸어오고 있었다. 멀리서 바라보는 것만으로도 충분히 위압적인 남자였다. 밀레시안의 심장이 쿵쿵대며 경종을 울려대기 시작했다. 죽음과 같은 사내가 밤의 어둠과 안개를 찢고 다가오고 있었다. 밀레시안은 급하게 방문을 열고 관사의 정문으로 향했다.

제독이 해적을 소탕하며 벨바스트 탈환에 성공한 이후 지어진 제독의 관사는 수 년에 걸친 보수 공사와 중건으로 완벽한 타라식 건물을 하고 있었다. 거대한 정문의 양 쪽으로 날개처럼 길게 뻗은 디귿자 형태의 회랑은 새하얀 대리석 기둥으로 단단하게 천장을 받치고 있었고, 기둥을 떠받치는 주춧돌에는 에일레흐 왕실을 상징하는 칼과 방패가 정교하게 새겨져 있었다. 바다조차 잠에 든 깊은 밤이었기에 관사의 모든 방은 눈을 감고 있었고, 오직 회랑 복도에 걸린 관솔불만이 금방이라도 꺼질듯 연약한 빛을 내고 있었다.

대리석으로 조각하고 보석으로 장식한 거대한 정문이 소리없이 열렸다. 밀레시안은 조심스럽게 문을 열고 관사를 뛰어나왔다. 급박한 발소리는 추적추적 내리는 비에 묻혀 금세 사라졌다. 저 멀리, 계단을 올라오던 남자는 어느새 관사의 정원 분수대 앞까지 와 있었다. 비는 마치 그를 피하는 것마냥 남자의 발치로 튕겨져 나갔다. 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤음에도 불구하고, 그는 고상하고 침착하게 관사 전체를 눈에 담으며 왼쪽 회랑으로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

밀레시안의 낯빛이 흐려졌다. 회랑 복도의 끝에서 천천히 걸어오는 남자를 직시했다. 오래전, 처음 보았을 때와 마찬가지로 그리고 스쿠압틴에서 마주쳤을 때와 마찬가지로 변함없이 서늘한 태도를 보이는 그 모습이 익숙했다.

밀레시안은 차오르는 기침을 꾸역꾸역 눌러삼키며 발걸음을 옮겼다. 회랑 안으로 들어선 그에 대적하며 정원으로. 세차게 내리치는 빗방울이 금세 밀레시안의 머리카락과 어깨를 적시고, 등에 돋은 날개까지 무겁게 젖어들었다. 식은땀으로 젖어있던 머리카락은 빗물에 젖어 밀레시안의 이마와 볼에 차분하게 가라앉아있었다. 싸늘한 한기가 몸을 덮쳤지만 밀레시안은 본능의 경고를 무시한 채 발을 뗐다.

한 걸음, 화려한 대리석 기둥 사이로 남자의 검은 머리칼과 부글대는 용암을 닮은 뿔이 보였다. 두 걸음, 날카로운 눈빛과 굳게 다물린 입술이 보였다. 세 걸음째, 기둥에 채 가려지지않은 몸을 굳힐 듯 날카로운 사안이 밀레시안을 응시하고 있었다. 네 걸음째, 회백색 눈동자가 기이한 흥분을 감추지 못한 채 밀레시안의 머리부터 발 끝까지 훑었다. 초점이 사라진 듯 눈동자는 흐린 색을 하고 있었으나 충분히 밀레시안을 눈으로 범하듯 바라보고 있었다.

다섯 걸음, 밀레시안과 남자의 발걸음이 멎었다. 그가 천천히 눈을 감았다 뜨며 힘을 빼듯 가볍게 웃었다. 호선을 그리며 올라간 입꼬리가 섬뜩하고 불온했다. 밀레시안은 토해내듯 그의 이름을 내뱉었다. 명치를 누르고 성대를 겨우 기어나온 목소리가 어둠 속으로 퍼지며 사라졌다.

"베임…네크."

뻣뻣하게 굳은 시퍼런 입술 사이로 자신의 이름이 불린 사내가 교활한 웃음을 지었다. 세계를 정복하고 지배하려는 교만한 왕이 밀레시안의 앞에 서 있었다. 밀레시안이 겪어야 할 비극적인 파국의 진정한 원인이.

"이렇게 빨리 다시 보게 될 줄은 몰랐는데. 그대의 원정대 수사는 순조로워 보이는군."

"여긴 왜…."

밀레시안은 어지러운 시야를 바로잡으며 그를 바라봤다. 비를 맞아 열이 더 오르는 모양인지 온 몸이 뜨거웠고, 빗물은 식은땀과 섞여 밀레시안의 머리카락을 타고 뺨으로, 턱으로 흘러내렸다. 그러면서도 밀레시안은 자신을 향하는 시선을 오롯이 마주하며 그를 바라봤다.

기이하게도, 밀레시안을 바라보는 그 눈빛은 시커먼 애정을 담고 있었다. 아니, 그것을 애정이라 부를 수 있을것인지도 의문스러웠다. 그가 밀레시안을 바라보는 눈에 묻어나오는 것은 불같이 뜨거운 온도를 가지고 있었고 매캐하고 노란 유황의 냄새를 풍기고 있었으며, 감당하기 힘들 만큼 단단하게 몸을 누르는 압력으로 구성되어있었기에. 이 복잡하게 얽힌 감정을 무엇이라 정의할 수 있겠는가. 지극히 추상적이고 관념적이며 형체 없이 모호한 이것과 가장 가까운 것의 이름을 취한다면, 들끓는 욕심이라고 할 수밖에 없으리라.

"어? 누구 있어?"

밀레시안이 입을 열려는 순간, 익숙하고 앳된 목소리가 회랑 안을 울렸다. 밀레시안이 황급히 목소리가 들린 곳으로 고개를 돌렸다. 복도의 안쪽에서 촛대를 든 그림자가 일렁였다. 넘실거리는 빛그림자는 어린 여자아이의 형태를 한 채 복도의 모퉁이를 막 돌려하고 있었다.

"잠깐, 타닐리엠!"

밀레시안이 다급하게 목소리를 쥐어짰다. 성대를 가르고 나온 공기가 밀레시안의 목을 찢어낼듯 뜯어발겼다. 갈라지는 목소리는 지친 노인의 것처럼 형편없이 갈라져있었다. 밀레시안의 목소리에 긴 원피스 잠옷을 입은 그림자가 멈칫했다.

밀레시안은 잠이 안와서 산책을 하고 있었다는, 스스로에게 책임을 전가하는 형태로써 타닐리엠을 베임네크의 손아귀에서 구조해낼 수 있었다. 결국 타닐리엠은 밀레시안에게 얼른 자지 않으면 키가 안 커, 따위의 잔소리를 하면서 졸린 눈을 비비며 자신의 방으로 들어갔고, 밀레시안은 그녀의 방문이 걸쇠로 잠기는 소리까지 듣고나서야 긴장으로 바짝 세워올린 날개를 가라앉힐 수 있었다.

"흐음…."

연기의 그을음을 닮은 목소리가 흥미롭다는듯 밀레시안을 향했다. 그의 목소리는 휴화산이 내뿜는 연기처럼 낮게 깔려 밀레시안의 발치에서 맴도는 것 같았다. 마치 스모그처럼 지상에 체류하며 밀레시안을 잠식하는 그 심원한 목소리, 비극의 효시일지도 모를 그것의 불길함을 본능적으로 깨달은 밀레시안은 도주라는 고전적이고 안정적이며 현명한 선택을 내렸다. 엄밀히 따지자면 그것은 밀레시안 자신을 위해서라기 보다는, 제독 관사의 다난들을 위한 선택이었다고 볼 수 있었는데, 이는 곧 베임네크에게 있어서 밀레시안의 약점을 직감적으로 간파한 기념비적인 기회라고도 할 수 있었다.

밀레시안의 등에 돋은 날개가 크게 펼쳐졌다. 접혀있던 날개목뼈가 펼쳐지며 깃털에 무겁게 젖어있던 빗방울들이 산산조각으로 튀었다. 두 개의 달이 조각나는 물방울을 밝혔다. 밀레시안의 발 뒤꿈치가 서서히 허공으로 떠오르기 시작하고, 물기 어린 바닷바람이 밀레시안의 몸을 막으며 저항했다. 중력을 거스르는 그 행위는 감히 신의 뜻에 대립하는 것과 같아서, 날개를 펴고 떠오르는 그 비상의 순간은 마치 비행기가 이륙할 때처럼 숨통을 찌그러트리고 귀를 먹먹하게 막아대는 것과 닮아있었다.

한편 생물체에게 주어진 축복이 결핍된 오만한 신은 결여된 것을 채우기 위한 그 보상으로써 제 손에 닿는 것을 파괴하고 망가트리며 종국에는 손 쓸 수조차 없을 정도로 바스라트리기를 선호했는데, 이 가학적인 애호와 호승심은 비행하는 밀레시안을 지상으로 이끌어내리는 것으로 그 음습한 정체를 드러냈다.

베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 발목을 잡아챘다. 그의 손은 자신을 지하로 끌어내리기 위해 무덤에서 기어나온 시체의 것 같다는 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 날개를 더 거세게 펄럭이며 그를 향해 날갯짓 해댔다. 몰아치는 비가 날갯짓에 얽혀 베임네크를 발기듯 달려들었다. 하지만 지극히 단순하게 구성되어있는 생명체의 근원은 베임네크에게 채 닿기도 전에 기화했고, 밀레시안은 우악스러운 죽음의 손에 이끌려 추락할 수 밖에 없었다.

베임네크는 밀레시안을 땅으로 이끌어 그 여린 몸을 바닥에 엎었다. 차갑게 젖어드는 옷 위로 짚불처럼 뜨거운 열이 올랐다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 차가운 손이 등과 목에 닿을 때마다 얼음에 데이는 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 우습게도, 그는 금방이라도 폭발하며 꾸역꾸역 마그마를 내뱉을 활화산으로도, 동시에 모든 것을 토해내고 차갑게 얼어붙어 안식을 준비하는 사화산으로도 보였다.

기실 베임네크는 치밀한 회색 뇌세포를 충분히 활용할 줄 아는 자였고, 동시에 강하고 아름다운 것을 사랑하는 탐미주의자였기에 제 손 아래로 떨어진 주신의 작품을 자신의 미학적인 형태로 무너트리기로 마음먹었다. 앞서 말했듯이, 그는 파멸의 형태로써 자신의 상실을 대체하는 자였기에 그의 손이 밀레시안의 왼쪽 날갯죽지로 향한 것은 그리 놀라운 사실은 아닐 것이다.

"예술은 길고, 인생은 짧은 법이지.¹"

"흐으… 흐아악!"

베임네크가 한 손으로는 자신의 체중을 담아 밀레시안의 어깨를 짓누른 채, 다른 한 손으로 밀레시안의 날개를 꺾었다. 밀레시안의 왼쪽 날개가 무너져내렸다. 밤의 장막을 찢는 비명소리가 고요한 벨바스트 북서쪽에 울려퍼졌다.

피가 난무하는 대신 물 먹은 깃털이 흩어지고, 검과 검이 맞부딪치기보다는 일방적인 학대에 가까운 그 예술적-여러분들의 오해를 위해 부연하자면, 어디까지나 베임네크의 기준에서의-소행은 밀레시안의 오른쪽 날개로 이어지지는 못했다. 절규에 가까운 비명소리에 가장 먼저 관솔을 켠 곳이 제독의 창문이었기에.

이윽고 관사의 창문이 하나둘씩 느즈막히 불을 밝혔고, 호기심 뿐만 아니라 담력도 갖춘 용맹한 자이언트의 어린 후예가 가장 먼저 창문을 열고 뛰어내렸다. 밀레시안을 부르며 달려가던 바투르는 알 수 없는 힘에 막혀 더이상 밀레시안에게 다가갈 수 없었고, 그저 충격과 고통으로 혼절한 밀레시안을 데리고 사라지는 베임네크를 향해 자신이 아는 한 최악의 저주를 퍼부을 수 밖에 없었다.

제독 관사의 앞에 커다란 고리 형태를 한, 알 수 없는 물체가 생겨나 베임네크와 밀레시안을 잡아먹었고, 사방으로 밝은 빛을 게워낸 후에는 언제 존재했냐는듯 안개 속에서 사라졌다.

어느 깊은 밤, 원정대와 제독 관사의 다난들에게는 찢어발겨진 흉흉한 왼쪽 날개 하나와 존재를 압도하는 두려움만이 남아있었다.밀레시안이 독살스러운 재앙에 침몰되었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 날갯죽지가 텅 빈 허전한 감각을 인지하며 눈을 떴다. 날개의 뿌리까지 뜯겨나간 모양인지 왼쪽 날개뼈에 부드러운 시트의 감촉이 느껴졌다. 날개를 제외하고는 어떠한 상처도 없었기에 밀레시안은 자신의 허전한 등을 겨우 만질 수 있었다. 부상포션 특유의 씁쓸하고 진득한 액체가 손 끝에 묻어났다. 하지만 육체의 상처는 사라질지언정 정신을 헤집고 지나간 영혼의 상처는 차마 치유될 수 없었고, 밀레시안은 두려움과 막 개화하기 시작한 감기의 고열에 어깨를 떨기만 할 수 밖에 없었다.

밀레시안은 적막한 방 안을 바라보았다. 그곳은 방 안이라기보다는 호화로운 감옥의 형태를 하고 있었다. 특이한 점은 감옥의 철창이 유려한 돔형식의 원형 천장을 하고 있었다는 것이었다. 마치, 새장처럼.

"새장?"

"또 함부로 도망치면 난감할테니, 날개달린 새는 새장에 고이 모셔두어야 하지 않겠나."

등 뒤에서 들려오는 목소리에는 희미한 웃음기가 배여있었다. 밀레시안이 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 목소리의 주인을 바라봤다. 철창 밖의 베임네크는 모처럼 갑주가 아닌 가벼운 경장차림이었고, 밀레시안은 본능적으로 이곳이 베임네크가 가장 마음을 놓을 수 있는 그의 은밀한 오페르툼²임을 깨달았다. 그리고, 자신이 쉽사리 이곳을 빠져나가지 못할 것이라는 사실 역시.

밀레시안은 철창을 흔들었다. 세밀하게 장식된 새하얀 철창은 겉보기에는 그저 연약해보였지만 안간힘을 써도 굽어지거나 휘는 일 없이 소리굽쇠의 진동처럼 무겁게 웅웅대며 진동만 할 뿐이었다. 베임네크는 팔짱을 낀 채 발악하는 밀레시안을 흥미로운 듯 쳐다보기만 했다.

"무슨 목적이야."

밀레시안이 창살에 얼굴을 대고 으르렁거렸다. 이가 빠득 갈리면서 소름끼치는 소리가 머리를 울렸다. 발작적으로 기침하던 밀레시안을 바라보던 베임네크는 그에게 가까이 다가갔다. 철창을 사이에 둔 채 둘 사이의 거리는 어린 아이의 팔이 겨우 들어갈만큼 바싹 붙어있었다. 밀레시안에게 던지는 그의 스산한 목소리에는 임종을 기다리는 현자와 같은 초탈이 짙게 서려있었다.

"마나난, 그 자는 마음에 들진 않지만… 원석을 알아보는 심미안 만큼은 인정해줄 만하지."

"빙빙 말 돌리지 말고 본론만 꺼내!"

"모처럼 나를 즐겁게 해 줄 새를 찾았으니, 바다신 따위에게 빼앗길 수는 없는 노릇 아닌가."

저열한 메타포가 밀레시안의 귀를 더럽혔다. 밀레시안은 흉흉한 눈으로 베임네크를 노려봤으나 이내 서서히 받치는 기침열에 굴복할 수 밖에 없었다. 뱃속부터 치오르는 기침은 쉽사리 그칠 줄을 몰랐고, 밀레시안은 허리를 굽혀가며 매캐한 기침을 쏟아냈다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 기침이 멎을 때까지 차분히, 그리고 진득하게 기다렸다. 발작적인 기침은 한참후에야 잦아들었고, 밀레시안은 쏟아낸 눈물과 콧물을 소매로 훔쳐내고나서야 베임네크를 올려다볼 수 있었다.

여전히 그가 자신의 날개를 찢고, 그의 궁전으로 데려와 애완용 새처럼 대하는 이유를 알 수는 없었지만 이곳은 이제 자신과 베임네크의 또다른 전장이라는 것은 확실히 알 수 있었다. 1차전은 고문과 같은 폭력에 굴복했으나 이어질 싸움에서는 반드시 승리하리라 다짐했다. 그는 여전히 알 수 없는 얼굴로 자신을 바라보다가, 몸이 나을 때 까지는 기다려주겠다는 애매한 말만 남기며 자리를 떴다.

밀레시안은 최소한의 거동의 자유-새장은 10제곱미터 가량이었고 밀레시안의 세계에서는 약 3평에 가까운 크기였다-만이 허락된 곳을 벗어나기 위해 약삭빠르게 머리를 굴리기 시작했다. 그리고 매일 세 번, 일정한 시간에 맞춰 새장-밀레시안은 인정하기는 싫었지만 감옥이라고 부르느니 차라리 새장이라고 부르기로 했다.-에 식사를 가져다 주는 검은 달의 교단원에게 마치 아무 것도 모르는 선량한 다난인 것마냥 굴어댔다. 그리고 하루 두 번, 상처를 봐 주는 젊은 여성 교단원의 앞에서는 우울하고 가련한 청년의 탈을 쓰고 연민을 구하며 상처입은 동물의 행세를 해댔다.

물론 발로르 베임네크, 과거 포워르를 통치했던 이종족의 신은 정직하다기보다는 교활한 자에 가까웠고 본유적으로 약탈자와 정복자의 성정을 타고난 그에게 있어서 밀레시안의 그 동태는 그리 이상할 것 없는 조악한 어린아이의 연극이었음은 당연했다. 하지만 그가 간과한 사실은 모든 존재가 그처럼 냉정하고 지성적이지는 못하다는 사실이었고, 그의 작은 방심은 밀레시안이 단지 몇 번의 역할극만으로도 맹목적일정도로 순진한 종교인을 꼬여내 사흘 만에 작은 새장에서 탈출했다는 크나큰 실책을 낳게 되었다.

"저, 밖으로 나가고 싶어요. 방 안에서만 지내려니 미칠 것 같아요. 응?"

처음은 밀레시안의 나잇대와 비슷한 교단원이었다. 그간 밀레시안이 에린을 돌아다니며 쌓아올렸던 혁혁한 공로들과 얻었던 많은 기술들 중에서, 현란한 화술과 정치적인 능변은 그리 큰 힘을 들이지 않고도 유용하게 다난들을 현혹시켰다. 뜬금없는 요청에 난감해하는 교단원의 앞에서 밀레시안은 억지로 어깨와 날개를 축 늘어뜨리며 그들의 동정심을 자극했을 뿐이었다.

단지, 금방이라도 울 것만 같은 얼굴을 서툴게 숨기고 억지로 웃는 처연한 청년의 가면을 쓰는 것만으로도 조야한 연기만으로. 그것만으로도 신의 존재는 굳게 믿지만 베임네크는 믿지 못하던 광신도들의 이탈행동을 유발하기에는 충분했다. 어떠한 전조도 징조도 없이 사흘이 지났고, 밀레시안은 몇몇 교단원의 호위를 받으며 베임네크가 없는 동안 그의 성을 이곳저곳을 활보하고 다닐 수 있었다.

사흘이라는 기간은, 신화적으로 전승된 전설에 빗대어 서술하자면 어느 이계의 신이 죽었다가 열두 제자들 앞에서 다시 살아난 기간이자, 어느 세계에서는 죽음의 신을 기만한 자가 저승을 벗어나온 기간-이 자는 죽은 후에 영원히 산 위로 돌을 굴려올리는 형벌을 받아야 했다-이기도 하며, 저승의 신에게 납치당한 딸을 찾기위해 땅의 여신이 세 번을 지상에 현신했던-그러나 결국 석류를 먹은 딸을 지하에 두고 올 수 밖에 없었던- 기간이었고, 다위니즘을 위시로하는 생물학적 서술로 이야기하자면 헤집은 상처에서 피가 멎고 서서히 아물어 시뻘건 딱지를 형성하며 밀레시안의 한쪽 날갯죽지에 큰 상처를 남기기에 충분한 기간이었다.

결국 밀레시안이 초월적 존재로서든, 인간으로서의 생물학적 작용으로서든 새로운 곳에서의 적응을 마치기에 3일이라는 기간은 그리 긴 시간이 아니었다고만 해 두겠다.

새장에 갇힌 지 사흘 째의 저녁, 밀레시안은 드디어 숨겨왔던 시커먼 속내를 드러내고 탈출을 감행했다. 저녁 6시가 되어 식사를 가져다 주는 교단원이 밀레시안이 있는 홀로 들어왔다. 밀레시안은 그간 그래왔던 것처럼 눈을 접으며 온화하게 그를 맞았고, 교단원의 오후 일과에 대해 잠깐의 이야기를 나누곤 돌아갔다.

8시가 되자 검은 달의 교단에 입단하기 전엔 떠돌이 힐러로 살아왔다며 회상하던 교단원이 새장 문을 열고 들어왔다. 그녀는 유독 밀레시안에게 호의적인 태도를 보였는데, 그 태도의 기저에는 전설로만 내려왔던 영웅이 제 또래밖에 되지 않는 젊은 청년이라는 반가움과 주변 교단원들과는 다르게 수려한 외모에 대한 본능적 탐미, 베임네크에 대한 반감이 기반을 두고 있었다. 밀레시안은 창살을 열고 들어온 그녀를 반기며 주저없이 셔츠 단추를 풀어냈고, 텅 빈 날갯죽지에 제 날개 대신 알코올 냄새를 풍기는 소독약과 진득한 부상포션을 바르고 나서야 조심스럽게 입을 열 수 있었다.

"그 자는 언제 와요?"

"베임네크 님 말씀이십니까?"

"네."

"아마 내일쯤 귀환하신다고 들었습니다. 대륙 이곳저곳을 돌아다니시느라 기약은 없지만요."

"내일……."

밀레시안은 입속으로 조용히 되뇌다가, 다른 주제의 이야기로 넘어갔다. 치료를 마무리하던 그녀는 큰 의심없이 밀레시안의 농담이나 그가 겪어왔던 전투에 대해 흔쾌히 받아들였고, 그렇게 치료가 끝나고서 30분이 넘어서야 교단원은 밀레시안에게 작별을 고할 수 있었다.

교단원이 철창을 나서려던 순간, 밀레시안이 발작적으로 기침을 해댔다. 무릎을 꿇고 허리를 숙인 채 격하게 기침하는 밀레시안을 두고볼 수 없었던 그녀는 밀레시안의 허겁지겁 그에게 달려가 등을 쓸었다. 아직 감기가 낫지 않은 모양인지 손길이 닿는 곳곳마다 뜨끈하게 열이 올라있었다. 여린 것에 대한 연민과 죄책감이 담긴 손길이 밀레시안의 등을 재차 매만져댔다.

"콜록, 콜록! 흑, 약을, 좀…."

밀레시안은 연신 기침을 해대며 겨우 그녀에게 약을 요구했고, 소스라치게 놀란 교단원은 정신없이 자신의 약제실로 달려갔다. 교단원의 발소리가 사라진 것을 확인하고 나서야 밀레시안은 허리를 펴고 일어났다. 사흘 간 굳게 닫혀있던 철창이 맥없이 열렸다. 실로 우스운 일이 아닐 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 망설임없이 적막한 복도로 발길을 옮겼다. 이번 전쟁은 의심의 여지없이 자신의 승리였다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

좁은 복도는 어떠한 장식도, 그림도 걸려있지 않았다. 용암이 흘러내리는 벽과 간간이 벽을 밝히는 을씨년스럽고 불길한 화롯불이 밀레시안을 불안하게 만들었다. 마치 시간이 멈춘 것같은 복도에서 시퍼런 시쳇빛을 띠는 화롯불과 밀레시안만이 유일하게 살아있는 것이리라. 밀레시안은 발소리를 죽이며 조심스럽게 복도를 걸었다. 중간중간 지나치는 문은 저마다 굳게 닫혀있었고, 그것은 어쩐지 누군가가 만들어낸 허상처럼 보이기도 했고 과거의 영광이 그대로 박제된 구시대의 유물처럼 보이기도 했다.

복도를 걷는 밀레시안의 상태는 그다지 좋은 상태는 아니었는데, 혹여나 교단원에게 들킬 지도 모른다는 긴장감으로 손은 땀으로 흥건하게 젖어있었고, 긴장과 발열로 흐르는 식은땀이 이마와 등을 타고 흐르고 있었다. 심장이 쉴 새없이 달음박질치고 입술이 마르는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 혀로 입술을 축이며 당장이라도 다시 새장 안으로 돌아가고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 한 걸음만 더, 복도 끝까지만, 저 모퉁이를 돌 때까지만. 밀레시안은 차오르는 기침을 막기위해 입과 목을 부여잡고 간신히 복도의 끝에 도달했다. 복도가 좌우로 갈려있었다.

밀레시안이 오른쪽 모퉁이를 돌았을 때, 복도 끝에 자리한 둥근 원형의 게이트에서 불타는 듯한 긴 인영이 어른거렸다. 갑주가 서로 절그럭거리며 정적을 찢었다. 밀레시안은 다급하게 뒷걸음질쳐 모퉁이 뒤에 숨는 순간, 용암을 닮은 남자가 제 모습을 드러냈다.

다 타버린 재의 회색, 주변의 모든 것을 삼켜버릴듯한 검정, 가장 낮은 곳으로 흐르며 눈앞의 것을 잡아삼키는 진홍색. 영혼조차 잃고 목적 없이 방황하는 그릇된 분노를 담아낸 눈, 분명한 갈증이 서린 안광과, 죽음의 상실을 간직한 입술과 감히 어떠한 시선의 침입도 허용치 않는 잔악한 갑주.

그와의 대치가 그러했고 날개를 찢어내고 자신을 굴복시킨 과거가 그러했듯이 그는 밀레시안에게 두려움의 유전자를 심어두었고, 결국 밀레시안은 어떠한 장비도 없이 그를 마주하는 것으로 그가 새겨놓은 공포의 역사를 다시 상기시킬 수 밖에 없었다. 철과 철이 맞부딪치는 소리가 가까워졌다. 두 쌍의 눈이 마주치고, 잠시의 정적이 복도를 수 놓았다. 그 순간만큼은 화롯불조차 뜨거운 소리를 숨죽이는 것 같았다.

그와 눈이 마주친 밀레시안은 숨이 멎을 것만 같은 충동이 들었다. 사안에 지배되어 종국에는 그 숨이 끊어지는 그 순간의 과정을 온 몸으로 느끼는 격통, 발을 딛고 있는 세계가 무너지는 감각, 근원을 알 수 없는 기이한 두려움까지. 마치 어느 고산지에서 이루어진다는 천장처럼 독수리에게 먹힐 순간만을 기다리는 시체가 된 듯한 그 착각. 밀레시안이 베임네크에게서 느끼는 감정은 깊은 골을 이루는 그 두려움이 지배적이었다.

"도망이라…. 나는 그대가 꽤나 영민한 자인 줄 알았는데, 꼭 그런 것만은 아닌 것 같군."

"……."

"그대의 탈주를 도운 자를 예상해볼까? 아마 그 외날개를 치료하는 자겠군."

베임네크의 목소리는 끈적한 덩어리처럼 밀레시안의 발목을 타고 올라왔다. 온 몸에 소름이 끼쳤다. 밀레시안은 성급하게 뒷걸음치는 대신, 자신을 집요하게 쳐다보는 그의 눈을 올려다봤다. 저열하고 비겁한 변명들이 기침처럼 올라왔지만 밀레시안은 그의 제단에 자신 이상의 희생물을 바칠 생각은 없었다. 결국 버석한 입술을 열어 던진 말은 단 한마디 뿐이었다.

"아…니야."

"뭐, 그 멍청한 자들의 사정은 상관없어. 그대가 원래 있어야 할 자리로 돌아간다면 말이지."

바닥까지 내려앉은, 그렇지만 폭발적이고 들끓으며 활화하는 감정이 섞인 그의 대답에 밀레시안은 말 없이 땀으로 젖은 손을 그러쥐는 것으로 대답을 대신했다. 그리고 결국, 몸을 돌려 그가 사흘 간 몸을 의탁했던 새장으로 발걸음을 올렸다. 베임네크는 걸어가는 밀레시안의 등을 바라봤다. 남은 한쪽 날개의 깃털들이 파르르 떨리며 밀레시안의 감정을 말없이 대변하고 있었다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 이 미숙하고 서투른 도피행각이 만들어낸 상황이 꽤나 재미있었다. 베임네크는 도망치려했으나 결국 자신의 영웅적 성정과 쓸모없는 동정이 속삭이는, 충분히 자기파괴적이고 자기희생적인 밀레시안의 천성이 아주 마음에 들었다. 그는 뛰쳐나온 새장을 제 발로 순순히 돌아온 기특한 어린 양에게, 그가 기뻐할 만한 상을 주기로 마음먹었다.

처음, 밀레시안이 베임네크에게서 받은 선물-과연 그 수혜자가 기뻐할는지는 의문인-은 그가 거절할 틈도 없이 그의 발에 채워졌다. 복사뼈의 살짝 위를 덮는 낯선 금속의 감각이 소름끼쳤다. 감기로 예민해져 더운 몸에 서늘한 족갑이 채워졌다. 밀레시안의 발목을 감싸는 갈고리와 창살과 이어지는 기다란 족쇄줄이 달려있었다. 몸을 억죄는 포승줄도, 남은 날개를 찢어낼 필요도 없었다. 단지 그것만으로, 베임네크는 밀레시안에게 인격체로서의 마지막 권리와 특권을 박탈하고 인권조차 짓밟아댔다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 사정없이 구겨졌지만 어떠한 말도 나오지는 않았다. 아직 패배를 인정하지 않았기에.

베임네크는 침대에 널부러진 셔츠를 꿰어입는 밀레시안의 발치에 두 번째 선물을 놓아두었다. 침대에 앉아 셔츠 단추를 하나하나 잠그던 밀레시안의 손길이 멎었다. 밀레시안이 굳은 얼굴로 베임네크를 올려다봤다. 그가 선물한 두 번째 선물은 밀레시안을 가장 비참하게 만들고, 스스로 패배를 시인하게 하는 결정적이고 확실한 것이었다.

군데군데 피가 물들어 엉긴 검붉은 검정, 봄잔디가 배어든 듯한 짙은 녹색. 끈으로 아무렇게나 묶어 틈새로 비죽 삐져나온 몇 올의 녹색 실타래. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 절망으로 물들었다. 베임네크가 선사한 선물은 독이 되어 밀레시안의 가슴 깊은 곳부터 지독한 냄새를 풍기며 썩어들어가게 만들었다. 이제 밀레시안을 옥죄기 위한 새장은 필요없었다. 그저, 그가 소중히 여기는 모든 것을 선사함으로써 그는 완연히 베임네크에게 하속될 것이었기에.

"타닐리…엠?"

밀레시안은 허물어져 바스라지는 그 머리카락의 다발에 떨리는 손을 가져다댔다. 감기의 발열로 어지러웠던 눈 앞이 충격과 분노로 명징해졌다. 밀레시안이 날카로운 눈으로 베임네크를 쏘아보자, 베임네크는 밀레시안을 뒤로 눕히고 구겨진 셔츠를 다시 풀어헤쳤다. 밀레시안이 쥐고 있던 타닐리엠의 머리카락-이었던 것-을 빼앗아 바닥에 내팽겨치고, 바지를 끌러내렸다. 안개가 낀 듯한 회백색 눈에 지배욕과 파괴욕이 파도처럼 격정적으로 출렁였다. 바지와 속옷을 한번에 끌어내리고, 밀레시안의 어깨를 붙잡아 몸을 뒤집었다. 남아있는 오른쪽 날개가 비죽 솟아올라 펼쳐지며 그의 시야를 가렸다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 목덜미를 사정없이 물어뜯었다. 예민한 통증에 밀레시안이 머리를 기울이자 귀 뒷쪽에서 쇄골까지 닿는 근육이 일자로 팽팽하게 섰다. 마치 물어뜯기를 유도하는 듯한 그 행동에 베임네크는 그 단단한 근육에 이를 박고 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. 식은땀으로 젖어 축축한 체향이 폐를 간지럽게 휘감았다. 이를 세워 목덜미를 잘근잘근 깨물어 붉은 흔적을 남긴 후, 이제는 비어버린 왼쪽 날개뼈로 입술을 내렸다. 딱지가 내려앉은 부위 주변을 혀로 살살 쓸자, 밀레시안이 퍼득거리며 날개뼈를 좁혔다.

베임네크는 연신 펄럭거리는 날개가 거치적거려, 반대쪽도 뜯어버릴 생각으로 팔로 허리를 감고 날개에 손을 올렸다. 그의 의도를 알지 못하는 밀레시안은 그저 그의 손길에 허리를 굽히고 그에게서 빠져나가고자 안간힘썼다. 파르르 부풀어올라 떨리며 부끄러움과 두려움을 표현하는 날갯짓이 마치 죽어가는 새의 마지막 발악처럼 보여서, 베임네크는 그 음험하고 파괴적인 욕망을 잠시 뒤로 미루기로 했다.

한편, 밀레시안은 감기가 만든 뜨끈한 발열로 온 몸이 예민한 상태였다. 베임네크의 손이 스치는 곳이 아팠고 매트리스가 닿아 쓸리는 유두가 예민하게 부어올랐다. 베임네크가 자신의 허리를 감싸고 날개의 연약한 뿌리에 그의 손길이 닿자 저절로 날개가 파드득 떨렸다. 가지런하게 정리된 손톱끝이 날개와 이어진 살갗에 닿는 순간 밀레시안은 눈을 내리깔며 낮게 침음했다.

베임네크의 입술이 밀레시안의 빈 날개뼈에 깊게 입을 맞추면서 손을 내려 밀레시안의 둔부를 벌렸다. 침대 위에서 개처럼 엎어진 밀레시안의 두 볼기를 벌리고 무자비하게 그 구멍을 쑤셨다. 가늘고 섬세한 주름이 뻑뻑하게 그의 손가락을 씹어댔다. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 아래를 관통하는 충격에 숨을 들이켰다. 밀레시안은 그의 손에서 벗어나기위해 팔을 앞으로 뻗어 마구잡이로 침대보를 잡고 기었다. 베임네크는 바릊대며 벗어나려는 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아 고정시킨 뒤 손가락 하나를 더 넣어 밀레시안의 아래를 넓혀댔다. 실로 자비없이 쑤셔대는 그 손가락에 밀레시안의 눈시울이 붉어졌다.

지퍼가 열리는 소리가 들리고, 핏줄이 흉흉하게 솟은 흉기가 밀레시안의 엉덩이 위에서 껄덕거리며 질척한 소리를 자아냈다. 그새 부피를 키운 성기끝이 밀레시안의 구멍 입구에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 창백하게 질린 얼굴로 허리를 뒤틀어댔다.

"무슨…, 그만! 아, 아아아…!"

밀레시안의 동공이 경악으로 크게 확장됐다. 제대로 풀리지도 않은 밀레시안의 아래를 베임네크의 성기가 관통했다. 밀레시안의 손이 허공에서 허우적댔다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 아래가 찢어진다고 하더라도 아랑곳하지 않고 계속 자신을 밀어넣을 생각이었고, 버거운 그의 성기는 밀레시안의 좁고 굳은 구멍을 마구잡이고 비집고 진입했다.

버거울 정도로 큰 기둥이 밀레시안의 내벽을 가득 채웠다. 분명 박힌 곳은 아래였을텐데, 정수리부터 산산조각으로 갈라지는 것 같았다. 아래가 최대치로 벌어졌으나 이어진 성기는 더운 혈류를 보내며 밀레시안의 더 깊은 곳을 찔러왔다. 한 번도 받아낸 적 없던 구멍이 찢어질 것만 같은 두려움에 밀레시안은 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 침대보를 입 안에 쑤셔넣고 신음을 참아냈다. 침과 눈물이 한데 섞여 새하얀 시트에 진한 흰 얼룩으로 번졌다.

"읍, 윽…, 잠깐, 흡, 흐으…. 아프, 흑! 아…아!"

베임네크의 두꺼운 흉기가 밀레시안의 안을 거침없이 박아대고 빠르게 허리를 털자 등골이 오싹해졌다. 강렬한 통증을 넘어서는 알 수 없는 아쉬움, 쾌감, 알 수 없는 작열감. 뜨거운 살덩어리가 밀레시안의 내장을 헤집으며 아래를 열었다. 뭉툭한 귀두가 빠져나오며 내장을 긁어대고, 습하고 미끈한 분홍빛 점막을 끌어냈다가 거칠게 집어넣었다. 흡사 구멍과 점막 안이 화상을 입은 것처럼 홧홧했다. 베임네크의 거친 허릿짓에 따라 밀레시안의 몸은 힘없이 흔들렸고, 밀레시안의 정신은 절망과 지옥으로 점철된 격류 안으로 낙하하고 있었다. 베임네크는 결국 밀레시안에게 자신을 강제로 덧씌우는 형태로 그를 자신의 세계에 예속시킨 것이다.

몸이 흔들릴 때마다 족갑과 연결된 사슬이 서로 부딪히며 날카로운 소리로 귀를 찔러댔다. 신음을 참는 밀레시안을 대신해 사슬이 애처롭고 높은 교성을 질러댔다. 족갑이 흔들리며 마찰하자 뽀얗던 밀레시안의 발목과 복사뼈가 발긋하게 물들었다.

"힉, 싫어…, 히잇! 응, 더어… 아니, 읏…."

베임네크가 세게 허리를 쳐올리자 밀레시안의 고개가 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 목이 뻣뻣하게 굳고 어깨 근육이 수축하면서 뒤로 꺾일 듯 휘어지고, 한쪽만 남은 날개가 침대헤드를 향해 활짝 펼쳐졌다. 밀레시안의 둔부와 베임네크의 허벅지가 접붙는 퍽퍽 격렬한 소리, 안쪽 깊은곳을 찔러대는 저릿한 쾌감이 밀레시안의 온 몸을 울렸다. 감기로 인한 열때문인지, 성교로 인해서인지 알 수 없이 온 몸이 예민해지고, 안에서 움직여대는 그의 성기가 내벽의 가장 안쪽에 닿는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 머리가 새하얗게 날아가는 것 같았다.

"아,…윽, 응, 응! 흑, 그만, 아…읏…!"

밀레시안의 입에서 참았던 신음이 터져나왔다. 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 거의 정신을 놓은 밀레시안의 안에 베임네크가 잘게 허리를 흔들었다.

"하아……."

베임네크는 허전한 한숨을 내쉬며 밀레시안의 안쪽 깊은 곳에 사정했다. 밀레시안은 내벽을 채우는 진득하고 뜨거운 느낌에 어깨를 움츠렸다. 그는 한참을 밀레시안의 안에 자신의 흔적을 남겼다. 진한 백색의 액체가 끝없이 밀레시안의 안을 꿀렁이며 채웠다. 결합된 아래에서 성기를 빼내자, 번들거리는 성기가 빠져나갔음에도 채 다물리지 않은 구멍을 타고 그가 남긴 흔적이 몽글몽글하게 새어나왔다.

탈력감에 지친 밀레시안은 아무런 저항도, 말도 하지 않은 채 침대에 몸을 엎은 채 멍하게 누워있었다. 구겨진 침대 시트처럼 온 몸이 너덜너덜한 누더기가 된 것만 같았다. 베임네크는 구멍 사이로 흘러내리는 정액을 손으로 훑어 다시 밀레시안의 안으로 집어넣고는, 눈물만 흘려대는 밀레시안의 등에 몸을 겹쳤다. 오른쪽 날개의 뼈를 손가락으로 덧그리며 귓가에 조용히 속삭였다. 

"다시 그대가 도망친다면… 그래, 다음에는 금빛을 녹인 머리카락을 선물해주지. 나도 스쿠압틴에서는 아쉽긴 했으니."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

악몽과 같은 밤이 지나고, 밀레시안이 눈을 떴을 때에는 발을 얽어맨 족쇄도, 시야를 방해하던 새장도 사라져 있었다. 늘 치료를 하러 오던 교단원이 아닌 다른 교단원이 찾아와 밀레시안의 등과 아래를 살폈다. 수 일의 밤동안 베임네크는 밀레시안을 찾아와 그 몸을 취했고, 밀레시안은 이제 완연히 베임네크가 아끼는 예술품이 된 것만 같았다.

밀레시안이 베임네크에게 종속된 지 세 번째 사흘이 지날 무렵, 밀레시안을 몰래 찾아온 손님이 있었다. 로브로 몸을 감싸고 얼굴조차 숨긴 이름 모를 손님은 밀레시안의 손을 이끌어 저택의 복도 끝으로 인도했다. 게아타, 베임네크가 밀레시안을 위해 준비했던 조롱의 상징이 빛무리를 어룽거리며 그 입을 열었다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신을 잡은 손의 주인을 바라보았다.

"당신은-."

한 때 자신의 왼쪽 날개를 보고 동정했던 교단원이 걱정스러운 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다. 연약한 손이 밀레시안의 어깨를 떠밀었다. 그녀는 밀레시안에게 도망치세요, 속삭인 후 종종걸음으로 복도 끝으로 사라졌다.

밀레시안은 게아타에 손을 뻗었다.

"내가, 있어야 할 자리로……."

밀레시안이 둥그런 고리 안으로 몸을 던졌다. 밑도, 끝도 보이지 않는 어두운 암흑 속에서 시퍼렇게 주변을 밝히는 촛불빛이 보였다. 가까이 다가가자, 촛불이 달린 문이 보였다. 문틈 사이로 뜨끈한 주황빛의 조명이 새어나오고 있었다. 밀레시안은 잠시 망설이다가, 그 유약한 빛으로 장식된 문을 열어젖혔다. 그곳이 자신을 진심으로 필요로 하는 사람들이 기다리는 곳이기를 소망하며.

익숙한 목소리가 밀레시안을 반겼다.

"그대가 있어야 할 자리는 이곳이야."

한 치의 선도 섞이지 않은 순수한 죽음, 밀레시안을 영원한 파멸로 이끌 사신, 죽음을 상실한 밀레시안의 정복자. 베임네크가 그곳에 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 예술은 길고 인생은 짧다.(Ars longa, vita brevis) -히포크라테스[B.C. 460(?) ~ B.C. 377(?)]  
> ² 오페르툼[opertum] (라틴어)1. 비밀장소 2. 아늑한 곳 3. 숨겨진 것


	6. 베인밀레로 여밀레 잡아먹는 베인 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 03. 03. 4차추가 공백포함 14,156 자 / 공백미포함 10,796 자  
> * HL, 강압적 관계 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의!  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 베인밀레로 여밀레 잡아먹는 베인 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

베인밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G23 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용▼

[베인밀레 헤테로 부탁들입니다... g23에서 첫만남에 얘는 베인이라고한다 내친구 하는 위기감제로 밀레가 후에 비올때 만났을때 밀어붙여져서 강제로 낼름당하는 베인밀레 보고싶습니다.... 체격차이때문에 진ㅉㅏ 겨우 들어가고 육안으로도 확인할수있을만큼 복부위로 보이는거 부탁드려요]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
밀레시안의 등에 매여있던 검이 무거운 옷을 벗었다. 날카롭게 벼린 날붙이가 마주치고 짧고 맑은 금속의 마찰음이 귓가를 찌르고 지나갔다. 무거운 대검의 무게가 고스란히 느껴졌다. 보통의 다난이라면 쉽게 들지도 못할 대검을 자유자재로 휘두르는 위압감에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 용암처럼 붉게 타오르는 대검이 섬뜩한 빛을 발하며 밀레시안을 향해 다가왔다. 순식간에 둘의 거리가 좁아지고, 금속이 맞부딪치며 짧은 불꽃이 튀겼다.

  
밀레시안은 이를 악물고 베임네크의 품으로 파고들어 검을 휘둘러댔다. 검신이 달빛을 받아 파란 호선을 그리며 베임네크를 위협했다. 그는 단지 두어 걸음 뒤로 물러서는 것만으로 밀레시안의 검을 피했고, 밀레시안의 검 끝은 베임네크의 갑주에 한줄기 실금만 겨우 남길 수 있었다. 이전의 합에서 마주친 대검의 무게가 생각보다 힘에 부쳤는지, 밀레시안의 어깨와 팔근육이 비명을 지르고 있었다.

  
밀레시안은 결국 횡으로 그어 휘두르던 검의 무게를 감내하지 못하고 검을 떨어트리고 말았다. 밀레시안의 손목이 아릿하게 저려왔다. 주인을 닮아 유려하고 부드러운 곡선을 가진 블레이드가 요란한 소리를 내며 정원으로 미끄러졌다. 저 멀리 던져져 교량에 매달린 대검은 정원의 연못쪽으로 중심축이 기울어져 금방이라도 물 속에 빠질듯 아슬아슬하게 난간에 매달려 있었다.

  
밀레시안의 키만큼 거대한 화염의 검이 붉은 잔상을 남기며 밀레시안을 향해 돌진해오기 시작했다. 붉은 반원을 그리며 휘둘러오는 검은 밀레시안이 간신히 짜낸 푸른 막에 막혔다. 푸른 빛을 내는 마나실드가 초음파처럼 웅웅대며 밀레시안을 보호하고 있었다. 날카로운 칼끝이 망설임 없이 밀레시안의 심장을 겨누고 있었고, 밀레시안을 감싸는 얇은 알껍질을 금방이라도 꿰뚫고 들어올듯 첨예한 빛을 내고 있었다. 그는 그녀에게 무언가 확인할 것이 있는 것마냥 희열이 어린 눈으로 밀레시안을 훑었다. 밀레시안을 훑는 그의 눈은 흡사 뱀의 그것처럼 섬뜩하고 독살스럽게 보였다.

  
밀레시안은 언제 베였는지 모를 상처를 부여잡았다. 실크로 만들어진 블라우스의 왼쪽 팔부분은 이미 진득한 피로 가득 젖어있었다. 밀레시안은 입 속으로 나직이 욕설을 지껄이며 가터벨트에 꽂혀있던 단검을 뽑아들었다. 다시금 자신을 향해 위협적으로 날아오는 검을 피하며 옆으로 구른 밀레시안은 등대의 벽을 딛고 베임네크를 향해 단검을 휘둘렀다.

  
가슴께로 파고드는 작은 적을 인지한 그의 손이 멈췄다. 무딘 단검날이 베임네크의 갑옷 가슴께에 닿아있었다. 긴장이 역력한 얼굴로 위협조차 되지 않는 한 뼘 만한 크기의 검을 든 어린 여자를 바라봤다. 전술적으로나 완력적으로나 상대에 비해 한참 취약한 밀레시안의 몸은 이미 한계에 다다라 있었고, 그것은 금방이라도 무너질듯 떨리는 다리와 바들바들 떨리는 검 끝으로도 충분히 알 수 있었다. 검끝이 미세하게 흔들리며 베임네크의 갑옷에 다닥다닥 거리는 소리를 자아냈다.

  
베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 팔을 잡았다. 큰 손에 비해 한없이 작은 그녀의 손목은 한 손에 잡히고도 손가락 한마디가 더 남았다. 밀레시안은 차가운 손이 자신의 손등과 요골뼈를 감싸자 어깨를 흠칫거리며 그의 손을 쳐내려 했다. 하지만 곧 정수리 위로 쏟아지는 나직한 저음에 몸을 굳힐 수 밖에 없었다.

  
"심장보다는 좀 더 위가 확실하지 않겠나."

"뭐…?"

  
맞닿았던 검 만큼 묵직한 악력이 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 이끌었다. 그의 손에 이끌려 밀레시안의 검끝이 닿은 종착지는 통나무처럼 두꺼운 그의 목이었다. 서슬 퍼런 날붙이를 타고 쿵쿵대는 경동맥의 뜀박질이 느껴졌다. 단검을 잡은 손바닥에서 작은 새의 발버둥처럼 잘게 뛰는 자신의 여린 맥박과는 다르게 그 세찬 고동에, 금방이라도 힘을 가해 그의 목 깊은 곳을 칼날로 긁어 버리고 싶은 충동이 들었다.

  
그 잔인한 충동에 숨이 막혔다. 밀레시안의 하얗게 질린 손등 위로 손등뼈와 힘줄이 튀어나왔다. 그렇게라도 하지 않으면 금방이라도 그의 목에 검을 찔러넣을 것만 같았다. 종이 한 장도 들어가지 않을 만큼 빈틈없이 맞닿은 살과 칼의 거리 만큼이나 호흡이 좁아들었다. 그의 목을 향하는 것은 자신의 단검인데도, 마치 자신의 목이 조여지는 충동이 느껴졌다. 더운 피가 분수처럼 튀어올라 온 몸을 적시며 쓰러질 베임네크의 모습이 떠오르자 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흘렀다.

  
단검을 잡은 손이 약해지는 그녀의 순순한 태도에 베임네크는 다른 손으로 자신의 검을 갈무리하면서도, 밀레시안의 손목을 잡은 손에 힘을 줬다. 살갗을 밀고 갈라내는 그 감각이 손끝으로 생생하게 느껴졌다. 손끝에서 피어나는 두려움은 팔을 타고 돋아나는 소름으로 표출되어 온 몸으로 번져들었다. 밀레시안은 겁에 질린 채 단검을 떨어트릴 수 밖에 없었다. 단검이 그의 갑옷에 튕겨져나가 발악같은 소리를 내며 바닥에 나뒹굴었다.

"이거 놔! 무슨 짓을 하려는거야!"

"그대라면 틀림없이… 그대는 나를 실망하게 하지 않겠지."

"나는, 동료를 죽이고 싶지 않아."

  
밀레시안은 살짝 헐떡거리며 쥐어짜내듯 대답을 뱉어냈다. 그런 그녀의 대답이 재미있었는지 베임네크는 마치 가련한 어린 사슴을 마주한 포식자처럼 가증스러운 목소리로 되뇌었다.

  
"동료라……."

  
그의 손에 잡힌 밀레시안의 가련한 손목에서 얕게 뛰는 심장소리가 겁에 질리고 불안한 그녀의 심정을 대변해주고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손에서 벗어나고자 팔을 비틀었으나, 안타깝게도 그녀의 키 만한 대검을 휘두르던 베임네크의 악력을 벗어날 만큼 충분하지는 못했다. 밀레시안은 손이 잡힌 채 그를 올려다봤다. 자신을 바라보는 회백색의 눈동자에서 열기에 불타는 사안이 겹쳐보였다. 그 다분히 긴장되는 시선에, 밀레시안의 본능이 시끄럽게 경종을 울려댔다. 어쩌면, 자신을 바라보는 그의 시선은 욕정일지도 모른다는 착각이 들었으나 이내 그럴 리가 없다는 생각을 하며 그의 손을 뿌리쳤다.

  
그의 손은 순순히 밀레시안을 놓았으나 여전히 집요한 시선은 그대로 그녀에게 머물러있었다. 결 좋은 머리카락과 곧게 뻗은 목덜미와, 좁고 둥근 어깨를 바라보며 자신의 손 안에서 떨던 그녀의 모습을 떠올리다가, 아래를 전율시키는 그 압도적인 충동을 가까스로 잠재웠다. 그리고 태생부터 감정 체계가 결핍된 이 죽음의 신은 수백 년간의 지루한 생애를 걸어오며 만난 이 가냘프고도 숭고한 페르세포네에 대한 기만적인 격정을 인지했다. 겻불처럼 시작된 호기심과 같은 그 감정이 화톳불로, 그리고 종국에는 베임네크 자신이라는 거대한 산을 뒤덮을 화마로 발전하리라는 것을.

  
"그대의 주변엔 언제나 많은 자들이 있었지. 과연… 그대가 영웅이라 불리는 이유가 이런 면에서 발휘되는가."

"……."

  
베임네크는 뜻모를 미소를 지으며 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 그 작은 움직임에 다가오는 소금기 어린 비의 냄새와 더불어 그을음이 타오르는 듯한-어떻게 보면 전쟁터에서 나는 피냄새나 잿더미가 되어버린 폐허를 연상시키기도 했는데, 그 때문에 마치 그의 과거를 엿본 때로 되돌아 간 듯한 착각이 들었다.- 냄새가 났다. 그는 알 수 없는 힘에 휩싸여 사라지기 전, 나직히 그녀를 향해 속삭였다.

  
"그대는 나를 지금 죽이지 않은 것을 곧 후회하게 될 거야."

  
그가 사라지자마자 동쪽에서 다가온 먹구름이 비를 뿌리기 시작했다. 태풍이 시작되고 있었다.

  
▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

  
수녀복의 치맛폭이 바람에 휘날리며 가쁘게 움직이고 있었다. 며칠 전의 전투로 입고있던 옷이 잔뜩 상하는 바람에 임시로 법황청에서 찾아온 파견사제에게 옷을 빌려 입은 밀레시안은, 널따란 통소매와 치맛폭 사이로 스며들어오는 시린 바람에 몸을 덜덜 떨면서도 임시 성당을 찾아오는 다난들에게 구호물품을 나눠주기위해 분주히 뛰어다니고 있었다.

  
요 며칠간 태풍이 가져온 피해는 꽤나 심각했다. 연안과 가까운 주택가는 이미 반 이상이 수몰되어 비교적 고지대인 제독의 관사 한구석에 텐트를 쳤고, 그나마 피해가 덜한 곳은 누수와 파손으로 골머리를 썩이고 있었다. 관목들이 뽑혀나간 자리는 마치 이 빠진 늙은이의 잇몸처럼 축축한 토양을 적나라하게 드러내고 있었고, 엎친 데 덮친 격으로 폭우가 눈태풍으로 변하는 충격적인 기상이변에 벨바스트의 모든 다난들은 절망에 빠져있었다.

  
유례 없는 폭설에 우왕좌왕하는 벨바스트의 주민들의 사이로 선명한 인상을 가진 남자가 유유히 간이로 만들어진 성당을 향해 걸어왔다. 유난히 큰 키와 진중한 갑주 탓에 계단을 올라올 때부터 주변의 이목이 그에게 쏠렸으나, 방수포를 찾느라 정신 없던 밀레시안은 그의 그림자가 그녀의 몸을 덮을 때까지도 그를 인식하지 못하고 있었다.

  
"구호물품은 다 떨어져서 죄송하지만 한동안은… 어?"

  
자신을 뒤덮은 그림자의 주인을 올려다본 밀레시안은 얼빠진 소리를 내며 그를 바라봤다. 베임네크, 살육의 냄새를 풍기는 남자가 서 있었다. 비에 젖은 검은 머리칼이 날카롭게 각진 턱선에 달라붙어 그를 더 예민하게, 또 한편으로는 초연하게 보이도록 만들었다.

  
밀레시안은 비에 젖은 그를 말없이 바라보다가, 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 베임네크에게 건넸다. 잘 마른 흰 손수건이 베임네크의 그리브 위에 내려앉자 금세 짙은 회색으로 젖어들었다. 마치 비가 아니라 그의 색으로 물들어가는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 방수포로 대충 쳐둔 어닝을 가리키며 의자를 내밀고는, 이내 도움을 요청하는 다난들의 인파속으로 사라졌다. 감색의 치맛단이 새카맣게 젖어있는 와중에도 발걸음은 느려지는 법 하나 없었다.

  
베임네크는 잔뜩 젖은 밀레시안의 뒷모습을 바라보다가 이내 손으로 고개를 내렸다. 제 주인만큼이나 비에 젖은 손수건이 그리브를 감싸듯 들러붙어 있었다. 젖은 손수건이 그리브의 타르 같은 검은 색을 내비쳤다. 젖은 천을 코에 박고 깊숙히 숨을 들이마시자 물에 젖은 은은한 밀레시안의 향기가 폐까지 스며들었다. 가만히 입술을 대고 입을 맞췄다가 콧속으로 훅 들어오는 젖은 향기를 만끽했다. 며칠 전 가슴께로 파고들었을 때 밀레시안의 긴장 어린 표정과, 떨리는 손과, 피 섞인 체취까지 생생하게 펼쳐지는 듯한 착각이 들었다.

  
잊지 못할 향기가 더 짙어졌다. 밀레시안이 다가오는 것을 바라보던 베임네크는 그녀의 목덜미에 코를 박아 밀레시안의 것을 모두 취하고, 자신의 색으로 물들이고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 이타적이고 결곡한 이 영웅의 아래에 잠재되어 있을 본질적이고 날것의 감정마저 낱낱이 파헤쳐 자신처럼 미쳐가기를 원했다. 그리고 더 나아가, 살육의 계보를 타고 어느 한 지류에서 분화된 잔혹성이라는 힘의 계승까지도.

  
베임네크는 상황을 원하는 대로 조작하는 데에 있어서 능숙한 전략가였고 설득이나 협상 따위보다는 힘과 공포에 의한 복종에 익숙한 자였기에, 밀레시안을 자신의 색으로 물들이기 위해 그녀의 뜨뜻미지근한 정의와 신념 따위를 부서트리는 것부터 우선적으로 시작하기로 마음먹었다. 그리고 그는 이성적이고 정교한 정언명령¹을 연소시켜 증오와 악의의 색으로 덧칠하고자 하는 과감하고 담대한 청사진을 그리기 시작하게 된다.

  
여기서 우리는 이러한 그의 의도가 과연 정말로 밀레시안에게 있어서 현실적으로 공포의 산물이 될 수 있을는지는 의심해 보아야 한다. 그리고 그간 그의 자비없는 손속이 행해온 폭력들이 일반적으로 어떠한 의미를 가져왔는지를 생각해볼 때, 그가 끼우는 첫 단추는 밀레시안을 파괴하고 증오의 색으로 물들이기에 충분할 것이라 생각된다. 절망스럽게도, 밀레시안을 초월자로 만들어 온 힘과 정의가 항상 그녀의 신념을 지키는 파수꾼이 되지는 못한다는 사실을 이 쯤에서 짚고 넘어가도록 하겠다. 사실 밀레시안이 가진 올바름의 변색 여부는 학살과 살육의 수레를 이끌어 온 베임네크에게 그의 업적에 대한 바로미터라고 하는 것이 더 어울리겠으나, 그에 관해서는 너무나 장황한 설명이 필요할 것이므로 더이상의 서술은 줄이도록 하겠다.

  
밀레시안이 지친 몸을 이끌고 성당으로 향했다. 터덜대는 발걸음에서 그녀의 피곤함이 여실히 느껴졌다. 감색의 수녀복이 비에 젖어 검정으로 밀레시안의 몸에 들러붙었다. 진득한 그 섬유의 질감에 밀레시안은 당장이라도 뜨끈한 온천에 몸을 담그고 싶은 욕망이 부글부글 끓었다.

  
밀레시안의 어깨에 짊어진 피곤함이 확연히 보일 쯤, 베임네크는 발치에 놓인 화롯불에 젖은 손수건을 태웠다. 간이로 세워둔 화로는 젖은 손수건을 살라먹으며 매캐한 재를 흩날렸으나, 밀레시안이 베임네크에 의해 성당의 구석방으로 끌려들어갈 때 쯤에는 미약한 불씨만을 남긴 채 간신히 그 명맥을 이어가고 있었다.

  
베임네크의 손에 강탈당하듯 끌려 들어온 밀레시안은 침대 위로 던져지다시피 몸을 뉘였다. 오래된 매트리스가 삐걱거리며 요란한 비명을 질러댔다. 침대 헤드에 머리를 박을 뻔한 밀레시안은 침대 헤드에 스친 정수리를 매만지며 베임네크를 올려다봤다. 그가 잡아챘던 손목은 불그스름하게 손자국이 올라왔고, 아릿한 둔통이 남아있었다.베임네크가 갑주를 벗자 비에 젖은 단단한 상체가 드러났다. 그가 살아왔을 시간 동안 새겨진 상처들과 아문 흉터들이 두터운 피부 위에 빼곡히 새겨져 있었다. 밀레시안의 눈길을 잡아 이끄는 것은 넓게 벌어진 어깨와 어깨에서 팔꿈치까지 불룩 튀어나온 상완근이었다. 각진 어깨에서 뚜렷하게 갈라지며 잔근육과 이어져 유독 도드라져 보였다. 시체처럼 창백한 피부 한꺼풀 아래에 숨겨져있는 그것들은 정교하고 조밀하게 짜여져있어, 마치 궁정 조각가가 심혈을 기울여 조각한 듯한 대리석 조각같다는 생각이 들었다. 호흡을 따라 천천히 오르내리는 너른 가슴과 흉골부터 완만하게 좌우로 갈라지며 뼈와 살 차이를 채우는 근육이 꿈틀거리며 밀레시안에게 다가왔다.

  
밀레시안은 영문도 모른 채 그가 다가오는 것을 바라보다가, 발목부터 쓸어올려가며 긴 치맛단을 걷는 차가운 손길에 정신을 차렸다. 몸을 일으켜 베임네크를 밀어내려 했다. 창백하고 커다란 손이 밀레시안의 손목을 잡고 침대 위에 속박하듯 옭아맸다. 발목부터 종아리, 무릎, 허벅지까지 애무하듯 쓸어올리는 그 느릿한 손길에 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 적당히 마른 밀레시안의 허벅지가 그의 손 안에 가득 찼다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 허벅지에 코를 박고 그녀의 체향을 음미했다. 유난히 길어 얼굴의 반을 덮었던 검은 머리칼이 밀레시안의 살을 간질였다. 뜨끈한 숨결이 다가오자 부드러운 허벅지 안쪽이 긴장하며 딱딱하게 경직했다. 금방이라도 입을 맞출 듯 아슬아슬한 그 충동에 밀레시안은 무릎을 안으로 모으며 그를 피하려 했으나, 그것은 오히려 다리 사이에 베임네크를 가두는 꼴이 되어버리고 말았다.

  
"읏…. 하지마."

  
베임네크의 손에 팔이 묶인 상황에서도 밀레시안은 종아리로 그를 밀어내려했다. 한참 동안 그를 밀어내려 안간힘 썼으나 베임네크는 오히려 소름이 올라온 밀레시안의 허벅지를 끌어안고 입을 맞췄다. 츕, 하고 젖은 소리가 밀레시안의 귀에 민망하게 들렸다. 노골적이고 원색적인 그 행위에, 밀레시안은 불안한 얼굴로 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 그를 피하려 했다. 밀레시안의 속옷을 벗긴 베임네크가 밀레시안의 허벅지를 어깨에 올렸다. 더운 숨결이 사타구니에 닿았다. 불규칙적으로 울리는 밀레시안의 숨소리가 멈췄다.

  
"힉!"

  
교묘한 혀가 갈라진 둔덕에 닿았다. 부드럽게 융기된 대음순 사이를 섬뜩한 혀가 비집고 들어가 얽혔다. 갈라진 끝에서 회음부 끝까지 느릿하게 오르내리며 쓸어가는 느낌이 묘했다. 얼기설기 돋아난 혀돌기가 매끈하고 연약한 주름을 긁어내리는 느낌에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 무릎을 안으로 모았다. 팔을 고정하던 손이 아래로 내려가 밀레시안의 양 무릎을 잡았다. 밀레시안의 다리를 벌리고 무릎을 고정시킨 그는 밀레시안 아래에 더 깊숙히 얼굴을 묻었다. 매끈한 점막을 혀로 농락하며 키스라도 하듯이 쪽 소리가 나도록 짧게 흡입했다. 그녀의 아래에 깊숙히 입을 묻은 채 혀를 흔들자 밀레시안이 새된 소리를 내며 다급한 손으로 그의 머리를 밀어냈다. 그는 밀레시안의 손길에도 아랑곳않고 혀를 뾰족하게 날을 세워 아래부터 위까지 아이스크림을 핥아 갈무리하듯 날카롭게 핥아댔다. 액체가 맞부딪치는 소리가 게걸스럽게 들려왔다. 단지 혀로 생식기가 범해지는 그 감각이 무서워, 밀레시안의 허벅지가 바르르 떨리며 그의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 엉덩이가 저절로 들썩거렸다.

  
"힛, 싫어, 무섭… 하지, 마…."

  
두터운 혀끝이 소음순의 윗부분을 집중적으로 핥아대기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 사타구니에 코를 박고 작은 구슬처럼 부어오른 클리토리스를 빨아대며 입 안에서 굴리자 결국 밀레시안의 입에서 어린 강아지가 우는 듯한 울음소리가 흘러나오기 시작했다.

  
"아…. 흐으…."

  
밀레시안의 아래는 그의 침과 흘러내리는 애액이 섞여 번들번들하게 젖어있었다. 투박하고 길쭉한 손가락이 밀레시안의 회음부를 아래에서 위로 훑자, 손가락이 맑고 약간 점성질의 액체로 흥건하게 젖었다. 검지가 예고없이 밀레시안의 아래를 침입했다. 갑작스러운 이물질에 밀레시안의 아랫배가 홀쭉해지며 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다. 손가락이 천천히 아래를 좌우로 흔들다가, 검지와 중지가 한꺼번에 들어와 밀레시안의 아래를 쑤셔댔다. 뭉툭한 손가락 끝이 점막을 찌르는 느낌이 생생하게 느껴졌다. 튀어나온 뼈마디가 유독 접합부를 긁고 지나가는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 아래를 들락날락하며 쑤셔대는 손가락의 움직임과 집요하게 음핵을 빨아대는 성감에 눈 앞이 새하얗게 변하는 것만 같았다. 아래를 흔들어대는 손이 더 빨라지자 밀레시안의 입이 저절로 벌어지고, 베임네크의 머리를 밀어내던 손에서 힘이 빠지기 시작했다. 질척한 소리와 밀레시안의 간헐적인 신음소리가 성당의 구석방을 가득 채웠다.

  
베임네크가 밀레시안의 치맛폭에서 헤어나와 그녀를 바라봤다. 찾아오는 쾌락에 이마를 찌푸리고 침이 흐를 만큼 벌어진 입술이 마치 성화에 나오는 성녀의 황홀경처럼 보였다. 베임네크의 어깨에 허벅지를 걸친 채 살짝 옆으로 튼 골반은 금방이라도 남근을 받아들이는 탕녀같이 외설스러웠다.등 뒤로 손을 넣어 수녀복의 지퍼를 내렸다. 맞물린 금속이 입을 여는 소리가 야하게 들렸다. 부드러운 감색빛 천이 다리를 벌리듯 어깨에서부터 서서히 벌려지며 새하얀 나신이 드러났다. 베임네크는 손등으로 발갛게 달아오른 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 낮게 속삭였다. 밀레시안이 침대보를 움켜쥐며 그를 노려보고 있었다.

  
"그대는 흰 도화지와 같아. 붓을 든 화가에 따라 붉은 색으로 물들기도 하고, 검정으로도 물드는…. 나의 색으로 물들이는 것 역시 꽤나 만족스러울 일일테지."

"……."

"나를 증오하도록 해. 그 어두운 감정이야말로 나를 정녕 기쁘게 하는 것일테니."

"저, 리가……."

  
밀레시안이 베임네크의 어깨를 잡고 밀어냈다. 손이 떨리고 있었다. 그는 말없이 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 자신의 어깨를 짚은 손을 당겨 짧게 입을 맞추자 밀레시안이 그의 손을 쳐냈다. 손을 떨쳐내는 와중에, 한동안 자르지 못해 꽤나 길어진 그녀의 손톱이 베임네크의 뺨을 스치고 지나갔다. 그의 눈 아래에 칼에 베인 상처처럼 붉은 실선이 죽 그여졌다. 삼백안같은 동공이 좁아들었다. 밀레시안은 그의 눈을 바라보며 의중을 가늠하려 했으나 광인의 조소는 그 어느 감정도 내비치지 않은 채 밀레시안의 귓가에 입술을 붙였다. 번들거리는 입술이 귓바퀴를 적시고, 질척한 숨결이 머리카락 사이사이를 적셨다.

  
베임네크가 숨을 훅 들이마시자 익숙한 밀레시안의 향기가 콧속을 간질였다. 땀에 젖은 체취와 밀레시안의 색을 닮은 향기가 그의 폐 안에 빼곡하게 자리잡았다. 이를 세워 밀레시안의 귓바퀴를 자근자근 씹다가 부드러운 귓불로 내려가 송곳니로 구멍을 낼듯 짓이겼다. 밀레시안이 베임네크에게 안긴 채 주먹을 쥐고 등을 때렸다. 힘이 빠진 주먹은 단단하게 갈라진 등근육에 막혀 그에게 유효할 만한 타격을 주지 못했고, 밀레시안은 식욕-식욕과 성욕은 서로가 닮아있기에-을 탐하는 베임네크에게 그녀의 귓바퀴를 내어줄 수 밖에 없었다.

  
"읏…. 흐윽, 그러지 마…. 베임네크."

  
울음이 가득한 밀레시안의 요청에도 그는 망설임 없이 입술을 아래로 내려 목덜미로 내려앉았다. 날카로운 입술과 간교한 송곳니가 밀레시안의 목덜미와 어깨에 박혀 저릿한 감각을 남기며 내려가기 시작했다. 속옷의 앞후크를 풀어내리자 봉긋한 가슴이 드러났다. 새장처럼 성기게 드러난 갈비뼈 위로 맴돌던 손이 밀레시안의 가슴을 부드럽게 감쌌다. 커다란 손을 가득 채운 가슴에서 작은 새가 지저귀듯 심장이 콩콩 뛰고 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 그가 밀레시안의 가슴을 한가득 입에 삼켜 빨아댔다. 흠칫거리며 떨리는 피부를 핥아대자 밀레시안의 허리가 들썩였다. 흐응, 거리며 긴장한 밀레시안의 신음소리가 피부를 타고 베임네크에게 그대로 전해졌다. 떨리는 숨소리가 잦아들 때까지 느긋하게 입 안에서 유두를 굴리고 빨아댔다.

  
밀레시안을 눕힌 채 몸을 세운 베임네크는 한 손으로는 연신 밀레시안의 가슴과 허리를 애무하면서 다른 한손으로 바지를 벗어내렸다. 단단한 근육으로 빈틈 없이 짜여진 굵은 허벅지 사이로, 밀레시안의 팔목만한 굵기의 성기가 배꼽까지 바짝 붙어있었다. 무심하게 손가락을 세워 밀레시안의 아래를 쑤셔박자, 밀레시안의 아래가 애액을 왈칵 쏟아내며 침대를 적셨다. 밀레시안의 숨소리가 다시금 가빠져왔다.

  
"넣, 넣지마…. 찢어질 거야, 힉…."

"힘을 빼는게 좋을 거야. 좀 더… 나를 기쁘게 해 주지 않겠나."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안의 젖은 가랑이 사이를 베임네크가 침범했다. 양 손으로 밀레시안의 허벅지를 벌려 움직일 수 없도록 고정시킨 뒤 느릿하게 허리를 밀어댔다. 붉은 색을 띠는 남근은 잔뜩 긴장한 밀레시안의 아래에 두어 번 미끄러지며 밀레시안의 배와 사타구니 위를 지나갔다. 밀레시안은 고개를 옆으로 흔들며 숨을 헐떡댔다.

  
"읏, 하아…. 아파, 아프단… 말이야. 싫어, 흑…!"

  
베임네크가 자신의 것을 붙잡고 밀레시안의 비부에 귀두를 밀어넣었다. 귀두가 겨우 질구에 들어갔는데도 덥고 습한 내벽이 성기를 오물거리며 조여왔다. 좁혀드는 그 조임에 금방이라도 뿌리까지 박아내고 싶은 충동을 자제하며 천천히 성기를 밀어넣었다. 울면서 자신을 올려다보는 밀레시안의 얼굴, 흰 눈처럼 새하얀 나신과 자신이 남긴 새빨간 키스마크. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 안으로 들어가는 그 순간, 여린 초월자를 범하는 정복감과 성기가 끊어질 듯 격정적인 성교의 쾌락에 숨을 멈췄다.

  
밀레시안은 몸이 반으로 갈라지는 듯한 느낌에 입술을 떨어대며 숨을 참았다. 갑작스러운 삽입에 온 몸의 근육이 덜덜 떨렸다. 옆으로 누인 허벅지 관절이 아플 만큼 뻐근했고 아래를 가득 채우는 격통이 괴로웠다. 그럴 리가 없는데도, 그의 것이 질 안을 가득 채우며 자궁까지 닿는 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다. 뜨거운 부지깽이가 아래를 찢으며 들어오는 압박감과 몸을 누르는 베임네크의 무게에 질식할 것만 같았다. 군살 없이 납작한 밀레시안의 뱃가죽 위로 베임네크의 선이 불룩 올라와 있었다. 마치 그의 성기를 수태라도 한 듯한 그 모습에 밀레시안은 눈물을 그렁그렁 매단 채로 신음소리만 흘려댔다.

서로의 아래가 끝까지 맞닿았다. 베임네크의 음낭이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 꽉 내리눌렀다. 내벽이 베임네크의 성기를 조여물며 안으로 빨아당기는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 얇은 복부 위로 선연하게 올라온 실루엣을 매만지던 베임네크는 만족스러운 웃음을 띠며 천천히 허리를 빼냈다. 질벽이 발작하듯이 그의 성기를 감싸안으며 안으로 끌어당기는 것만 같은 충동에 다시 허리를 움직여 뿌리 끝까지 집어넣었다. 두 사람의 몸이 얽혀들고 서로가 다른 질식감에 휩싸였다. 지독한 성교가 이어지기 시작했다.

  
아래로 치닫는 강한 피스톤질에 밀레시안은 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 몸을 반으로 쪼갤 듯한 고통과, 그 끝에 미약하게 피어나는 기이하고 간지러운 느낌에 온 몸이 오싹했다. 무겁고 뜨거운 벽돌이 아랫배에 쿵 내리앉는 것만 같았다. 티 없이 새하얀 허벅지 안쪽은 베임네크의 움직임으로 새빨간 물이 들어있었다. 진득하게 아래를 감싸오는 속살에 베임네크의 움직임이 빨라지기 시작했다. 몇 번의 혼절과 같은 오르가슴이 지나고, 수십 번의 추삽질이 이어지던 아래는 이제 아픔마저 둔해져 감각없이 얼얼한 감각만 남아있었다. 그럼에도, 아래를 채웠다가 빠져나가는 뜨거운 감각에 숨이 넘어갈 것같아 몸부림을 치며 그의 팔을 잡고 매달리려 할 때였다. 작은 소란이 일어나는지 왁자지껄한 문 밖에서 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

  
"밀레시안 님? 여기 계세요?"

  
법황청에서 파견나왔다던 사제가 밀레시안을 불렀다. 들어오려는 모양인지 손잡이가 철컥거리며 돌아가고 있었다. 밀레시안이 울음을 멈추고 다급하게 외쳤다. 그러는 와중에도, 아래를 짓찧어대는 베임네크의 사정없이 몰아치고 있었다.

  
"아윽…! 테간 씨, 지금… 옷을, 갈아입, 흑, 고 있어서…!"

  
긴장으로 엉덩이에 힘이 들어갔다. 베임네크가 낮게 욕설을 읊조리며 밀레시안의 목덜미에 이를 박은 채 허릿짓을 했다. 집요한 허릿짓에 밀레시안은 테간의 대답도 듣지 못하고 베임네크의 아래에서 흔들렸다. 부드러운 피부가, 연약한 뼈대가, 가느다랗게 새어나오는 목소리가 금방이라도 부서질 것만 같았다. 그럼에도, 작은 몸이 히끅대며 베임네크의 아래를 진득하게 감싸안자 진득한 욕정이 계속해서 부풀어 올랐다.

  
"그대가 우는 모습이 꽤나 마음에 들어. 내가 밖에 있는 저 치들을 전부 죽이면 그대는 지금처럼 예쁘게 울어줄까?"

"……."

  
밀레시안이 입술을 깨물며 터져나오는 신음을 참아내자 그는 밀레시안의 유두를 세차게 깨물었다. 온통 잇자국으로 가득한 새하얀 몸 위로 다시 시체같이 차가운 입술이 내려앉았다. 우둘투둘한 질벽 안을 긁어대고, 헤집으며 허리를 흔들어댔고, 그가 움직일 때마다 발갛게 달아오른 밀레시안의 눈가에서 눈물이 차올라 머릿맡을 적셨다. 고개를 숙여 밀레시안과 눈을 마주친 그가 나직하게 속삭였다.

  
"울어보게. 내가 저들을 죽이고 싶은 마음이 들지 않을만큼."

"흑, 흐읏…. 베임네크! 그만… 아, 흐아…, 베임네… 베인!"

  
밀레시안은 아래에서 비명을 지르며 그의 이름을 끊임없이 울어댔다. 아래서 흐르는 액체들이 살덩이에 부딪혀 음란한 마찰음을 내고 있었다. 성기가 밀레시안의 안을 헤집으면서 그녀의 깊은 곳까지 찔러댔다. 밀레시안이 힉힉거리는 바람 빠지는 신음을 흘려대다가 어느 순간 목에 힘을 주고 허리를 비틀어대기 시작했다. 허벅지가 바들바들 떨리고 베임네크의 팔을 잡은 손이 가련하게 떨렸다. 본능적으로 아랫배를 조이자 베임네크가 허릿짓을 멈췄다. 금방이라도 무언가에 도달할 듯 했는데, 눈 앞에서 목표를 잃어버린 듯한 상실감과 허전함이 밀레시안의 목 안에서 들끓었다. 밀레시안의 내벽이 그녀의 이성을 대신해서 재촉이라도 하는듯 꿈틀거리며 성기를 흔들어댔다.

  
"흐음."

"흐으…. 흣, 베인…."

  
베임네크가 잘게 허릿짓하며 뭉근하게 질벽을 긁어대자 밀레시안은 닿지 않는 절정에 미칠 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 인상을 찌푸리며 다리를 그의 허리에 감았다. 채근하는 듯한 밀레시안의 그 행동에 그의 흉기가 밀레시안을 터트릴듯 비좁은 비부를 무자비하게 파고들었다. 찌걱이는 액체소리와 함께 두 사람의 숨이 한데 얽혔다. 거칠고 빠른 진퇴운동 끝에 그가 용암이 흐르듯 조용하게 끓는 소리는 내며 밀레시안의 몸 안에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 검붉은 피와 섞인 정액이 밀레시안의 안을 가득 채우고, 그로도 모자라 뻐근하게 채운 접합부 사이로 흘러내렸다. 베임네크의 몸이 밀레시안의 위로 허물어졌다.

  
뜨거운 액체가 아래를 적시고 흘러내리는 것을 느끼며 밀레시안은 울음 섞인 호흡을 내쉬었다. 긴장이 풀리며 눈이 점점 감기기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 필로우 토크를 연상시키듯 자신의 귓가에 속살대는 그의 목소리를 들으며 수마의 구렁텅이에 몸을 던졌다.

  
"그대가 나의 색으로 물들어가는 것이 기대 돼. 나를 닮아가는 그대의 손에 죽는 것 역시도."  
  


▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

그 이후, 밀레시안이 베임네크를 다시 조우하게 된 것은 그 날로부터 그다지 오랜 시간이 지나지 않았을 때였다. 베임네크는 바다신의 신전에서 쓰러진 두 다난과 어린 새 같은 초월자를 바라보고는 의미심장한 미소를 지었다.

  
"이 둘을 처치한 건가? 그대는 역시……."

  
베임네크와 푸른 망토를 걸친 신의 유쾌하지 못한 실랑이가 벌어지는 동안, 밀레시안은 베임네크를 빤히 올려다보았다. 마나난과 대화를 하면서도 뱀의 눈같은 회백색 삼백안이 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 그가 입을 움직일 때마다 흔들리는 머리카락 사이로 흉흉한 사안 역시 붉은 빛을 내며 자신을 향하고 있었다.

  
밀레시안은 그런 그와 눈이 마주쳤을 때, 무의식중에 어느 폭풍 불던 날의 벨바스트 성당을 떠올렸다. 밀레시안은 무언가 말하고 싶었지만 입을 다물었다. 눈을 감으라는 마나난의 요구에 천천히 눈을 감고 몸이 떠오르기를 기다릴 무렵이었다. 짧은 용건을 건넨 베임네크가 밀레시안의 뒤로 다가와 어깨를 잡았다. 밀레시안은 눈을 떠서는 안 될 것같은 본능에 몸을 굳힌 채 서 있었다. 축축하고 서늘한 목소리가 귓가를 긁어내리듯 들려왔다.

  
"그대가 산산이 부서질 날을 기대하도록 하지. 그 때야말로, 그대의 손에 진정으로… 죽을 수 있을 때일테니."

밀레시안은 그제서야 눈을 떴으나, 눈 앞에는 화려한 마나난의 신전 대신, 금빛의 모래사장과 망망대해만이 펼쳐져 있었다. 그럼에도, 어깨를 잡은 손은 불에 닿은 듯 홧홧하게 타는 것만 같았다.  
  
(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹정언명령; 정언 명령[ kategorischer Imperativ ] 칸트는 의지에 주어지는 모든 명령을 두 가지 종류, 즉 가언적(hypothetisch)인 것과 정언적(kategorisch)인 것으로 구별한다. 가언적 명령이, '가능한 행위의 실천적 필연성을 다른 사람들이 의욕하는 어떤 다른 것에 도달하기 위한 수단으로 표상하는 것'이라면, 정언적 명령은 '한 행위를 그 자체로서, 어떤 다른 목적과 관계없이, 객관적-필연적인 것으로 표상하는 그런 명령'이다. 즉 가언 명령이 기술적인 숙련의 규칙이거나 실용적인 영리함의 충고라면, 정언 명령은 그 자체로 윤리성의 법칙이다. 법칙의 보편성과 이 법칙에 맞게 행위해야 한다는 준칙의 필연성만을 포함하고 있는 정언 명령의 순전한 개념이 자신의 정식을 우리에게 제공해준다. [네이버 지식백과] 정언 명령 [kategorischer Imperativ] (칸트 『윤리형이상학 정초』 (해제), 2006., 김재호)


	7. 베인밀레로 배틀호모물 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 03. 24. 2차추가 공백포함 11,206 자 / 공백미포함 8,524 자  
> * BL, 리밍, 강압적 관계, 약간의 유혈묘사 및 신체훼손 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해주세요.

# 베인밀레로 배틀호모물 보고싶어서

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G22~ 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

여기, 피에 물든 남자가 서 있다. 그에 대해 완벽하게 설명해 보자면, 병든 가지를 과감히 솎아내는 냉정한 이성과 개화하는 꽃의 씨앗부터 알아보는 심미안을 결합한 뒤, 그것을 피워내기 위한 충분한 인내심과 연결시키자. 그의 검무는 땅 속에서 흐르는 마그마처럼 묵직하고 때로는 화산이 폭발하듯 강렬하며 새로운 분화구에서 솟아나오는 용암처럼 뜨거워, 그가 흐르는 궤도 마다 모든 생명체를 파괴시킨다. 그럼에도 상대의 가슴에 검을 꽂아넣을 때에는 그 행위마저 그의 손에서 검고 붉은 꽃무릇을 개화시키는 것처럼 보여서, 전쟁터 위에서의 그는 때로는 섬세하고 우아한 손길로 접붙이기를 하는 타고난 원예가로 보이기까지 한다.

그러한 그에게 한 가지 흠결이 있다면 생물체로서의 종말이 약속되지 않았다는 점이라 할 수 있는데, 이는 결국 오랜 시간이 그의 영혼을 지치게 만들고 이성과 본능의 선을 모호하게 만들어 자살을 꿈꾸게 만드는 저주에 가까운 불행이라 할 수 있을 것이다. 발로르 베임네크, 냉정하고 수려한 얼굴의 한꺼풀 아래에 증오와 자기파괴의 유황불이 흐르는 이 남자는 한 때 포워르들의 황금기를 이룩했던 그들의 신이었던, 그 어느 무력에도 결코 무릎을 꺾지 않았을 그를 궤멸로 이끄는 것은 물리적인 상처가 아니라 모든 생명체에게 공평하게 배당된 시간이라는 추상적인 관념이었다. 사금과 물을 넣은 선광접시를 휘저으면 흙은 씻겨나가고 금은 가라앉는 것처럼, 알싸하고 쌉싸름한 감정들은 시간에 쓸려가 흩어지고 오직 권태와 증오만이 켜켜이 침전되면서 무거운 감정들이 집중되어 점점 그 크기를 키워나가고 결국에는 잔인한 분노만을 남기는.

그리고, 힘이 발현한 자들이 신의 축복이라 부르는-그에게 있어서는 한없이 재앙에 가까운- 기적에 대항하는 한 방법으로, 그는 죽음을 희구하며 자신의 갈망을 채워줄 존재를 찾아왔는데, 결국 수백 년의 배회 끝에 그와 비슷한 기적을 가지고 있으나 그 궤를 전혀 달리하는 밀레시안에게 자신의 암울한 욕망의 그림자를 드리우게 된다. 또한 그는 모순적이게도, 이지적인 이성과 현명한 지성을 가진 자였지만 동시에 잔잔한 호수에 물수제비를 뜨고자 하는 원시적인 열망 또한 가진 자였는데, 이러한 열망은 이성과 그 위치를 전도하면서 음습한 욕망과 집착의 연쇄고리를 만들어내게 된다. 시간이라는 거대한 조류 속에서 겨우 찾아낸 그 사랑스러운 존재를 무시할 수나 있었을까?

앞서 상술했다시피 그는 타고난 원예가였고, 밀레시안이라는 모판에 절망이라는 꽃씨를 심어 폭력과 증오를 자양분으로 삼아 파멸이라는 꽃을 피워낼 수 있는 충분한 능력을 갖추고 있었다. 오랜 시간은 그에게 허기진 죽음을 선사해왔고, 이것은 밀레시안에 대한 이성적으로 설명하지 못하는 종류의 감정을 선물하면서 그의 격렬하고 잔인한 본성을 일깨웠음은 쉬이 짐작할 수 있을 것이다. 결국 그가 밀레시안과 관계를 맺는 방식은 기괴하고도 천박한, 심히 소아병적이고 신앙에 가까우리 만큼 교조적인 태도를 가진 집착으로 시작하면서 서로가 서로를 파괴하고 무너트리는 방식으로 발현하기에 이른다.

테흐 두인의 입구는 죽음의 냄새가 관영했다. 급하게 테흐 두인의 계단을 내려온 밀레시안은 코끝부터 강요되는 피냄새를 막기 위해 코를 잡는 대신, 인상을 찌푸리는 것으로 거북함을 덜어냈다. 독한 피냄새의 근원지를 따라 시선을 옮겼다. 왕성에서 파견된 연금술사와 힐러, 장인들이 시체가 널부러져있고, 계시록이 있던 제단의 너머에서 익숙한 뒷모습이 보였다. 해 뜨기 직전의 어둠을 연상시키는 음울한 검정색. 금방이라도 터질 것만 같은 화산의 형태를 한 남자가 서 있었다. 밀레시안은 그의 아래에서 신음하고 있는 이름 모를 연금술사를 바라봤다. 곧 숨을 꺼트릴듯 미약한 숨을 내쉬는 다난과 그의 심장에 주저없이 칼을 꽂아넣는 베임네크의 모습에, 밀레시안은 순간적으로 뒷걸음질쳤다. 경쟁자가 일정 거리 내로만 접근하는 것을 허락하는 맹수의 섭식 세력권에 발을 디딘 것만 같았다.

다난의 가슴에 칼을 꽂던 베임네크가 천천히 뒤로 돌아봤다. 핏방울이 튀어 그의 볼을 타고 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 본능적으로 허릿춤에 걸린 체인 블레이드에 손을 갖다댔다. 베임네크는 빙긋 웃으며 밀레시안을 향해 입을 열었다. 꽤나 반가운 기색이 담겨있는 그의 말투는 담담하면서도 날카로운 기운이 서려있어, 밀레시안은 그의 말에 베이는 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다.

"인간이라는 존재는 참으로 신기하지 않은가? 고작 이 얇은 피부 아래에 장엄함과 저열함, 미추가 한꺼번에 들어있다는 사실이 말이야."

"네가 이 다난들을 죽인 거야? 왜…?"

"바람 앞의 등불처럼 쉽사리 꺼지는 것도 말이지. 그대와 나… 우리와는 다르게."

"대답해!"

절규에 가까운 밀레시안의 목소리가 테흐 두인의 허공을 맴돌았다. 반복되는 메아리가 사라질 쯤, 베임네크는 시체에서 칼을 뽑아냈다. 피가 엉겨 붙은 칼을 모로 눕혀 시체의 옷에 닦아낸 뒤 칼날이 상했는지 확인이나 하듯 촛불빛에 이리저리 비췄다. 그의 대검은 일방적인 학살에 가까운 전투에도 칼날이 무뎌지기는커녕 더 붉은 빛을 띠며 요요하게 빛나고 있었다. 자신을 노려보는 밀레시안의 시선이 꽤나 마음에 드는 모양인지 섬뜩한 미소를 지으며 밀레시안에게 다가갔다.

그가 다가오자 밀레시안은 물러나려는 발걸음을 다잡고 체인 블레이드의 끝을 들어 그에게 향했다. 촘촘한 쇠줄로 이어진 섬세한 칼날은 미세하게 떨리고 있어 밀레시안의 동요를 그대로 보여주고 있었다. 제단을 지나치며 부딪히는 그리브 소리가 유난히도 크게 들렸다. 그의 침묵에서 긍정을 읽은 밀레시안은 다가오는 그를 향해 블레이드를 날렸다. 칼날이 맑은 소리를 내며 용의 엄니 같은 갑옷에 부딪혔다. 유효할 만한 타격을 입히지도 못하고 이가 빠진 블레이드를 수거한 밀레시안은 이를 아득 물며 다시 그를 향해 칼날의 채찍을 휘둘렀다. 흉갑과 옆구리를 감싸는 갑주의 복부 틈새 부분을 노려 체인 블레이드를 휘두르자, 그의 대검이 둔중한 소리를 내며 칼날을 튕겨냈다.

투사의 티가 여실히 느껴지는 커다란 보폭으로 밀레시안에게 다가가는 베임네크를 응시하던 밀레시안은 블레이드가 앞으로 얼마나 버텨줄 지를 가늠하듯 매만지다가, 주변에 널부러진 나무통을 딛고 허공으로 도약했다. 바닥을 딛고 뛰어올라 숨을 끝까지 들이마시고, 몸을 끌어내리는 중력을 거스르며 어깨에 힘을 줬다. 몸이 돌아가는 것과 동시에 칼날로 만들어진 채찍도 회오리에 가까운 나선형을 만들며 베임네크를 향해 빠르게 돌진했다. 블랙홀의 중력에 이끌려 나선형을 그리며 이동하는 별처럼, 죽음을 향한 편도 티켓을 부여받은 블레이드는 베임네크의 갑주에 흠집 하나 내지 못하고 풍경 울리는 맑은 소리만 내며 다시금 밀레시안의 손으로 돌아왔다. 서너 번의 공격이 더 이어졌고, 베임네크는 그저 대검을 든 채 팔을 조금씩 움직이는 것으로 방어를 대신했다. 그는 밀레시안에게 어떠한 공격도 하지 않았지만 오히려 그 방어적인 모습이 더 위협적으로 보였다.

챙-! 하는 소리와 함께 밀레시안의 체인 블레이드의 끝에 미세한 균열이 일었다. 밀레시안은 무기의 수명이 다한 것을 본능적으로, 그리고 손끝으로 느낄 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 작게 욕짓거리를 내뱉으며 팔에 끼운 스프라켓을 벗어던졌다. 켈틱 조각으로 감싸진 톱니바퀴가 섬뜩한 소리를 내며 칼날을 갈무리하지 못한 채 바닥으로 내팽겨졌다.

별다른 무기를 챙겨오지 못한 탓에, 밀레시안은 품 안에서 듀얼건을 꺼내서 베임네크의 관자놀이를 향해 방아쇠를 당겼다. 당연하게도 베임네크는 귀 옆을 스치는 탄환에도 어떠한 미동도 하지 않았다. 상해를 입힐거라고는 기대도 하지 않았고, 그저 그의 발걸음을 멈춰야한다는 생각에 밀레시안은 그를 향해 총구를 고정시킨 채 입을 열었다.

"이번에는 그 잘난 사안에 바람 구멍을 내 줄까?"

"뭐, 나쁘진 않지. 어쩌면 그대는 내가 갈구하던 것을 선사해줄 수 있을 지도 모르겠어. 그대는 선택받은 영웅이라 불리는 자니까."

묘하게 도발적인 어투였다. 밀레시안이 방아쇠를 잡아당기기가 무섭게 긴 총신에서 탄환이 쏘아져 베임네크의 미간으로 향했다. 그럼에도, 탄환은 알 수 없는 벽에 막힌 것처럼 주변으로 아무렇게나 튕겨졌다. 바닥을 구르며 몇 번을 더 쏘아보았으나 총알은 투명한 방어막에, 혹은 갑주에 막혀 주변에 너저분한 탄피만 남기며 피웅덩이로 떨어졌다. 밀레시안이 제단 뒤의 사각에 몸을 숨긴 채 가쁜 숨을 고르고 있자, 그를 향해 다가오는 발걸음이 유독 테흐 두인 입구를 울렸다. 주변에는 대검에 베여 한 번에 절멸한 다난들의 시체가 즐비했다. 차마 그들을 방패로 쓸 엄두조차 나지 않았기에, 밀레시안은 바닥을 짚고 용수철처럼 튀어올라 자신을 향해 다가오는 베임네크의 품 안으로 뛰어들었다.

밀레시안의 총구 끝이 베임네크의 이마에 닿았고, 베임네크의 칼날이 밀레시안의 목에 닿았다. 조금이라도 움직이면 머리가 날아가거나, 목이 베일 만큼 아슬아슬한 긴장감이 두 사람을 감싸고 있었다. 총탄이 발포된 지 그다지 오래 지나지 않았던 탓에, 이마에 닿는 총부리는 뜨끈한 열기를 띠고 있었다. 베임네크는 눈꺼풀을 올려 미간에 닿은 총을 바라보고는 눈썹을 살짝 올렸다가, 밀레시안을 내려다봤다. 그는 긴장과 두려움으로 가득 차 창백하게 질려있었다. 또래의 청년들 보다는 조금 큰 키였으나 베임네크의 콧대쯤에서 성장을 멈춘 밀레시안의 몸은 잘게 떨리고 있어 유난히 작아보였고, 베임네크는 눈 언저리에 보이는 밀레시안의 정수리가 꽤나 마음에 든다고 생각했다.

"빈 총에 겁을 먹을 거라 생각했나?"

"……!"

"그대는… 그대가 가진 무기를 제대로 활용하는 법을 알아야 할 필요가 있을 것 같군, 밀레시안."

칼을 거둔 베임네크는 밀레시안의 팔을 붙잡아 아래로 내렸다. 듀얼건이 바닥으로 떨어지면서 베임네크의 갑주에 튕겨 텅 빈 소리를 냈다. 그의 말대로 약실은 텅 비어있어 위협조차 되지 않았고, 결국 밀레시안은 반항조차 하지 못하고 몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳히며 자신의 귓가에 속삭이는 베임네크의 안개 같은 목소리를 받아들였다.

"나를 상처입힐 수 있는 무기는… 그대 자신의 몸이라는 것을 알아 두도록 해."

어느새 건틀렛을 벗어던진 그의 손이 밀레시안의 목덜미를 한 손으로 감싸며 애무하듯 쓰다듬었다. 밀레시안은 말 없이 잡힌 손의 주먹을 꾹 쥐며 그의 어깨 너머에 쌓인 시체들의 웅덩이만 바라볼 뿐이었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

허벅지와 둔부를 잇는 매끈한 고랑 사이로 뜨거운 숨결이 젖어들었다. 조가비처럼 다물린 봉긋한 엉덩이는 천장을 향해 솟아있고, 그 반작용으로 밀레시안의 얼굴과 가슴은 바닥에 납작하게 눌린 채 수치스러운 자세를 취하고 있었다. 어느 곳도 노출하지 않고 부드럽고 뿌연 복숭아빛의 엉덩이만 내보인 밀레시안은 차오르는 울음을 꾸역꾸역 삼키며 몸을 일으키려는 시도를 했다. 그럴 때마다 베임네크의 강압적인 손길이 뒷목을 지그시 누르고 허리를 감은 팔을 위로 추켜올리는 통에, 엉덩이가 더 위로 향하고 허벅지가 벌려지며 엉덩이 사이로 갈라진 깊은 골짜기가 드러났다.

밀레시안의 허리와 엉덩이에 힘이 들어가면서 둔부의 위쪽으로 아폴로 보조개가 옴폭 파이고 분홍색의 발긋한 둔부는 더 봉긋하게 솟아올랐다. 꼬리뼈와 구멍을 배회하던 더운 숨결은 곧 젖은 살덩이로 바뀌었다. 날카롭게 세운 혀끝이 둔덕의 끝부터 천천히 미끄러져 내려와 섬세하게 다물린 주름을 적셨다. 그 오묘한 감각에 밀레시안의 숨소리가 밭아졌다. 미끈하고 도톰한 입술의 느낌이 여리고 은밀한 살갗을 타고 확실하게 느껴졌다. 바닥에 엎어진 채 짧은 토막숨을 내쉬던 밀레시안은 구멍 위로 닿는 축축한 혀를 느끼자마자 팔다리를 푸드덕거리며 그에게서 벗어나려 했다.

바닥을 짚고 일어나려는 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아챘다. 한 손으로 밀레시안의 손목을 잡아챈 베임네크는 다른 손목마저 등 뒤로 끌어와 한 손에 겹쳤다. 순식간에 손목을 속박당한 밀레시안은 겨우 어깨로 몸을 지탱하며 베임네크를 돌아보려 했다. 밀레시안이 그를 향해 고개를 들기도 전에 벌려진 구멍 안으로 축축한 혀가 침입했다. 두텁고 긴 혓바닥이 구멍을 헤집고, 빙글빙글 놀리며 입구를 넓히는 느낌에 밀레시안의 허벅지가 딱딱하게 굳었다.

붉은 살덩이가 빠져나가며 구멍 주변을 슥 훑자, 온 몸에 소름이 올라왔다. 끝났다는 밀레시안의 생각과는 달리 베임네크는 밀레시안의 아래에 코를 박은 채 음낭에서부터 회음부를 거쳐 구멍까지 한번에 훑어올렸고, 그 생경한 감각에 밀레시안은 잡힌 손에 핏줄이 설 만큼 힘을 주며 몸을 비틀어댔다. 입술 사이로 새소리가 터져나왔다.

"흐잇! 으응… 흣, 힉!"

엉덩이가 저절로 올라가고, 베임네크의 손에 얽매인 팔이 움찔대면서 셔츠가 말려내려갔다. 마르고 뽀얀 살결의 중앙을 좌우로 양분하는 척추뼈가 드러났다. 유독 움푹 들어간 허리와, 얇은 허리때문에 위로 올라갈수록 급경사를 이루며 비교적 넓어보이는 어깨가 보였다. 히끅댈 때마다 오르내리는 척추뼈와 안쓰럽게 파들대는 팔을 보며 베임네크는 밀레시안의 구멍 주위를 집요하게 핥아댔다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 아래에 지극한 인내심을 쏟아부었고, 마르고 뻣뻣한 밀레시안의 몸은 녹진하게 녹아내리기 시작해, 이윽고 그의 혀가 들어올 때마다 움찔거리며 뜨거운 속내로 끌어당겼다. 혓바닥이 뾰족하게 날을 세워 안을 휘저을 때면, 밀레시안의 허리가 뒤틀리며 참을 수 없는 야한 신음이 쉴 새 없이 쏟아졌다.

"흐, 으응…, 시, 시러어…. 그마안… 흐응."

발음이 새어나가고, 입가에 침이 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안이 거의 풀린 눈으로 울먹거리며 잡힌 손을 뒤틀자 베임네크는 밀레시안의 손목을 엑스자로 교차시킨 채 더 세게 눌러댔다. 악력과 무게에 힉, 하는 짧은 신음을 낸 밀레시안은 체념한 채 구멍을 뻐끔거리며 베임네크에게 몸을 맡겼다.

바들바들 떨리는 허벅지의 연약한 안쪽 살을 베어먹듯 강하게 잇자국을 낸 베임네크가 쉽사리 다물리지 않은 밀레시안의 구멍 주변을 살살 긁어대자, 밀레시안이 예민한 울음소리를 내기 시작했다. 아래가 간지러웠다. 반쯤 열린 구멍 사이로 싸늘한 냉기가 흘러들어오는 것만 같았다. 얼음장 같은 손가락이 한쪽 둔부를 잡고 벌렸고, 다른 손가락이 아래를 후벼대듯 진퇴운동을 반복했다. 혓바닥보다 성마르고 거친 느낌에 밀레시안은 몸을 뒤틀며 그에게서 벗어나려고 허우적댔다.

잠깐의 속박에도 새빨간 손자국이 난 손목이 테흐 두인의 돌바닥을 배회했다. 문득, 밀레시안의 손에 차끈한 금속성의 물체가 잡혔다. 거의 정신을 잃을 정도의 쾌감에 빠져있던 밀레시안의 눈에 잠시 이채가 돌았다. 달아오른 밀레시안의 몸을 애무하던 베임네크의 손이 잠시 멈췄고, 그와 동시에 무딘 칼날이 그의 팔목을 향해 빠르게 날아왔다. 체인 블레이드, 이미 이가 다 나가버려 밀레시안이 내팽겨쳤던 그것은 칼날 채찍으로서의 기능은 거의 잃었다고 보아야 했으나, 1미터도 채 되지 않는 두 사람의 거리 덕분에 결국 베임네크의 팔뚝에 박혀 꽤나 효과적인 투창의 역할을 발휘했다.

역한 피냄새가 다시 진동했다. 베임네크가 망설임 없이 팔에서 칼날을 뽑아냈다. 갈라진 상처에서 생명의 근원이 천천히 차오르며 흘러내리기 시작했다. 상처는 그다지 깊지 않았고 다행히 근육이나 정맥에는 손상이 가지 않았기에, 그는 지혈도 하지 않은 채 박힌 칼날을 바닥에 던져버린 후 바로 발기한 남근을 꺼내 밀레시안의 구멍에 삽입했다.

"윽, 히익!"

작은 크기가 아님에도 불구하고, 충분하게 풀려있던 밀레시안의 구멍은 베임네크의 성기를 저항 없이 받아들였다. 다만, 두터운 성기를 받아들이는 아래의 사정과는 다르게 밀레시안은 몸이 반으로 쪼개질 듯한 충격을 느꼈고, 아래가 가득 차다못해 짓눌려 뚫릴 것만 같은 그 감각에 움직이지도 못한 채 베임네크를 받아들이는 수밖에 없었다. 이미 축축하게 젖어있던 구멍은 다소 난폭한 허릿짓에도 그의 성기를 오물거리며 물어댔고, 습한 내벽은 마치 그를 위해 태어난 것마냥 그의 남근을 진득하게 감쌌다.

푹푹 쑤시듯이 아래를 빠듯하게 채우던 성기가 속도를 올리기 시작할수록 밀레시안의 몸 역시 그의 움직임에 따라 흔들렸다. 베임네크의 것이 두꺼운 내벽의 어느 깊숙한 지점을 날카롭게 찔러댈 때마다 밀레시안은 힉힉 소리를 내며 입을 다물지도 못한 채 몸을 감싸는 쾌락에 잠식되었다. 손톱이 바닥을 긁으며 기분 나쁜 소리를 울려댔지만 아래로부터 시작되는 격정적인 감각은 청각마저 마비시키는 것 같았다.

베임네크의 허릿짓에 따라 엉망으로 흔들리는 밀레시안의 손등 위로 칼날이 박혔다. 우드득, 하고 뼈가 부서지는 소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 잠시동안 그 이질적인 소리의 기원을 찾다가, 그것이 가까운 곳에서 들리는 소리라는 것을 인지했다. 그리고, 문득 손등이 축축한 느낌에 시선을 제 오른손으로 향했다. 베임네크의 손에 잡힌 칼날이 자신의 손등과 연결되어 있었다. 밀레시안의 동공이 좁아들었다. 손을 관통하는 작열감이 팔을 타고 서서히 밀려들어오면서 이마와 등에서 식은땀이 흐르고 온 몸의 근육이 빠듯하게 조여들었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 뒤를 올라타듯 등을 껴안은 채 잘게 허리를 박아대기 시작했다. 그야말로 개의 교미를 연상시키는 성교였다.

본디 인간의 시각은 다른 감각보다 고도로 발달되어온 탓에 종종 인식하지 못한 상처는 눈으로 확인될 때까지 그 통증조차 무시되는 경우가 종종 있다. 역시나 그 반대로, 시각으로 받아들인 부상은 통증 수용기가 인식하는 것 이상의 충격을 대뇌피질로 전달함으로써 실제보다 강력한 통증과 두려움을 야기하곤 한다. 이는 일반적인 다난들과 비슷한 생체 능력을 지닌 밀레시안에게도 해당되는 정신적 활동에 속해있어, 다른 감각에서 수용된 메세지는 밀레시안의 시각과 충돌하며 왜곡된 인지를 남겼다. 밀레시안은 마치 십자가형에 처한 듯한 손의 통증과, 그 아픔조차 뒤덮는 쾌락의 파도에 어쩔줄을 몰라하며 눈물을 죽죽 흘려댔다. 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 테흐 두인의 안개를 뚫는 진득한 피냄새가 여러 갈래로 퍼져나갔다.

"흑, 하윽, 손…. 흐으아, 아파, 잠깐… 으흑…!"

"분명히 말하지 않았나. 나를 상처입힐 수 있는 무기는, 하아…, 그대 하나 뿐인 것을."

"읍! 흐으응…! 이상해, 흑… 아!"

밀레시안의 둔부와 베임네크의 장골이 단단히 맞물렸다. 뻑뻑한 남근이 밀레시안의 내장 깊은 곳을 난잡하게 짓찧어댔다. 성기를 깊이 박은 채 음낭이 구멍에 닿을 정도로 짙고 뭉근하게 꿰뚫자 밀레시안이 바닥에 이마를 비비며 허리를 떨었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 정수리에 코를 박고 체취마저 핥아먹을 듯 깊게 들이쉬었다. 땀에 젖은 짭쪼름한 냄새와 녹슨 쇠처럼 비릿한 피냄새가 났다. 상체를 일으켜 밀레시안의 장골을 잡고 끈질기게 피스톤질을 시작했다.

아래를 끊어낼 듯 사정없이 조이는 구멍에 숨이 막히는 것만 같았다. 결박하듯 밀레시안을 감싸안은 팔에 힘이 들어가고, 팔뚝의 갈라진 상처 사이로 피가 꾸역꾸역 흘러내려 밀레시안의 옷과 살을 질척하게 적셨다. 너덜거리는 오른쪽 손 대신 왼쪽 손을 낚아채 성기의 접합부로 당겼다. 그를 범하고 있는 자신을 직접 만져보라는 듯한 그 행동에 밀레시안은 쾌감에 억눌린 채 자신의 구멍을 손가락으로 더듬었다. 허릿짓을 하는 속도가 빨라지고 성기와 사타구니가 밀레시안의 손을 번갈아가며 스쳐갔다.

날카로우리만치 폭력적인 쾌감이 찾아왔다. 쫓기듯이 급박한 사정감이 밀레시안의 아랫배에 가득 찼다. 뚫린 손등의 고통보다 경추에서 꼬리뼈까지 척추를 따라 쓸어내리는 얼음장 같은 손길이 더 괴로웠다. 둔부와 장골을 한 손에 잡고 파고드는 집요한 삽입이 밀레시안의 사정을 이끌어냈다. 꿀렁대며 요도를 타고 흐르기 시작하는 정액의 감각이 신경을 타고 목 뒤를 뻐근하게 만들었다. 묵직한 사정감에 성기를 만지기 위해 밀레시안이 팔을 뒤틀어댔으나 베임네크는 아랑곳 않은 채 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 허리를 흔들어댔다. 그의 움직임에 맞춰 밀레시안의 선단이 뭉글뭉글한 덩어리를 토해냈다.

긴장으로 힘이 들어간 탓에 발 끝과 허벅지가 쥐가 날 만큼 아려왔다. 아랫도리가 철썩거리는 소리가 테흐 두인을 가득 채웠다. 밀레시안은 한계의 한계까지 베임네크를 받아들였다. 그가 밀레시안의 아랫턱을 잡고 자신을 바라보게 만들었고, 밀레시안은 왼손으로 겨우 몸을 지탱한 채 눈을 내리깔고 그의 시선을 회피했다.

베임네크는 밀레시안이 무너져 가는 것을 보는 것이 즐거웠다. 뻣뻣하던 몸이 자신을 받아들이며 뭉근하게 익어가는 것과, 반항이 체념이 되는 것과, 인간으로서의 최소한의 존엄조차 자신의 아래에서 짓밟히는 그 모습이. 그럼에도 자신을 향한 경멸과 증오를 표현하기보다는 눈을 내리까는 것으로 대신하는 그 주눅든 반항이 특히나 절묘하게 본능을 자극시켰다. 밀레시안의 그 자존심과 고집은 베임네크라는 불씨를 키우는 마른 장작이요, 펄펄 끓는 기름을 들이붓는 셈이었고, 이는 광인에게 있어 극단적인 방법을 추구하도록 만드는 것이다.

구멍에서 성기를 빼고 피와 프리컴으로 번들번들한 성기를 손에 쥐었다. 바닥에 엎어져 있는 밀레시안의 등이 바로 보였다. 피와 땀으로 얼룩진 유려한 능선이 유독 색정적으로 보였다. 밀레시안의 등과 허리 위로 올라탄 그는 한참 동안 손을 흔들다가 겨우 밀레시안의 위에 사정했다. 세로로 움푹 파인 척추골과 날개뼈 위를 뒤덮는 정액의 느낌에 밀레시안의 팔에 얕게 소름이 올라왔다.

온 몸에 힘이 빠졌다. 베임네크가 빠져나갔음에도, 불수의적으로 벌름거리는 아래때문에 여전히 그의 성기가 아래를 채우고 있는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 정신을 놓을 수 있을 것만 같은 탈력감에 손가락 하나 까딱하지 못한 채 바닥에 엎어져 가쁜 숨만 쌕쌕 내쉬고 있었다. 그런 밀레시안의 모습을 바라보며 베임네크는 바지를 추어올린 후 그의 오른손을 들어올려 입을 맞췄다. 여전히 울컥거리며 쏟아나는 피가 입술을 적셨다. 입술에 묻은 피를 엄지로 가볍게 훑어내자 피가 희미하게 번지며 립스틱처럼 그의 입술을 물들였다.

밀레시안은 눈꺼풀만 들어올려 그를 바라보았다. 몸이 후들후들 떨리면서 갖가지 감정들이 머릿속에서 펑펑 터졌다. 목 아래에서 울컥 치밀어오르는 그 감정에, 어쩌면 분노나 증오와 같은 감정은 머릿속이 아니라 심장에서부터 만들어지는 것일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 뱃속에서 뜨거운 열이 치밀어오르고, 숨을 들이마실 때마다 타오르는 뱃속의 불에 산소를 제공하고, 그 격렬한 열화가 온 몸의 장기를 불살라버리는 것만 같았다. 저절로 이가 갈렸다.

"망…할…."

"제아무리 기름진 비옥토라 하더라도 꽃을 개화시키기 위해 꽤나 많은 노력이 필요한 법이지."

"……."

"그대의 생장을 방해하는 쓸모없는 다난들을 솎아내고 분노와 증오 같은 비료로… 그래, 지금 그대가 느끼는 그 감정들. 그것을 자양분으로 삼아 피어나도록 해. 나를 위한 석산으로."

나직히 속삭인 베임네크는 그 말을 끝으로 알 수 없는 미소를 지으며 미혹의 안개 속으로 사라졌다. 테흐 두인 입구의 계단을 내려오는 군대의 발걸음과 익숙한 기사의 목소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 푸른 머리의 기사가 자신의 이름을 부르며 달려오는 모습에 안도하며 천천히 의식의 끈을 끊어냈다. 깜깜해지는 안구 뒤로 언뜻 교활한 미소를 짓는 죽음의 신이 손을 뻗는 것만 같았다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	8. 베인밀레 네임버스로 밀레가 베인 본명 모르는 게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 04. 14. 3차추가 공백포함 15,089 자 / 공백미포함 11,498 자  
> * BL, 네임버스 세계관 약간, 강압적 관계 및 취향을 타는 소재가 들어있습니다.

# 베인밀레 네임버스로 밀레가 베인 본명 모르는 게 보고싶어서

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G22 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

앨리스 벨, 루이스 캐럴, 조지 오웰, 마크 트웨인. 여성이라는 이유로, 혹은 정치적이거나 개인적인 이유로 본명을 숨긴 이들의 이름을 입에 담아본다. 이름과 가명 사이의 그 공허한 공백을 채우기 위해 그들이 만들어낸 세상을 끼워넣어 보도록 하자. 폭풍의 언덕, 이상한 나라의 앨리스, 동물농장과 1984, 허클베리 핀의 모험까지. 우리는 자신의 이름을 숨김으로써 역설적으로 더 알려진 거장들을, 고난으로 빚어낸 찬란한 결과물 뒤에 숨겨진 그들의 이름을 기억해야 할 것이다. 아무리 다른 이름으로 스스로를 감추더라도, 그들의 본질은 결코 사라지지 않고 길이 우리의 기억속에 남을 것이기에.

베임네크는 처음 자신의 가명을 지었을 때를 상기했다. 베인, 가명이라기보다는 애칭이나 약칭에 가까운 그 이름을 불러줄 이는 그리 흔치 않았던 탓에 쉽사리 익숙해지지 않았다. 발로르 베임네크, 과거에는 발로르 혹은 포워르의 옛 왕이라 불렸던 그에 대해서 약간의 서술이 필요할 것이다. 하지만 그가 살았던 당대의 시대와 현재의 시간 축 간의 간격은 꽤나 많은 공백이 포함되어 있고 그 역시 자신의 과거에 대해 기껍게 입을 열 성격이 아니기 때문에, 그저 그의 입에서 나오는 이야기만을 전해야 한다는 사실을 여러분이 이해해 주기를 바란다.

대검의 끝이 죽어가는 포워르의 가슴을 뚫고 나왔다. 힘 없이 주저앉는 포워르의 뒤로 선명한 붉은 빛을 띠는 남자가 서 있었다. 중세시대의 귀족처럼 창백하고 고상한 얼굴과는 다르게 많은 전투를 거친 검사의 것인듯 여기저기 흠집이 가득했다. 그 흠결들과 그의 손에 들린 대검은 마치 그가 걸어온 수라도를 보여주는 것만 같아, 그곳에 있는 모든 자들은 원하든 원하지 않든 간에 그에게서 시선을 떼기 어려웠다. 햇볕 하나 들지 않는 테흐 두인의 지하에서, 어둠마저 삼키고 더 음침한 암흑을 뱉어낼 것만 같은 남자였다.

"신원을 밝히십시오. 저희는 에일리흐 왕국의 특별 원정대입니다."

푸른 머리의 기사-그녀는 그 칭호를 부정했으나 그 복잡한 내막을 서술하기에는 소문을 먹고사는 호사가들의 배를 불려주기에 충분할 듯 싶어 이만 줄이도록 하겠다-가 베임네크를 향해 활시위를 당겼다. 당겨진 활시위만큼이나 팽팽한 긴장이 테흐 두인의 입구를 채웠다. 화살끝이 베임네크를 향했다. 언뜻 길게 늘어뜨린 오른쪽 머리카락 사이로 타는 듯한 불빛이 보인 듯도 했다. 첨예하게 날이 선 분위기에도 그는 시종 여유로운 시선으로 주위를 둘러보았다.

그는 포워르의 가슴에 찔러넣었던 검을 등 뒤로 갈무리하며 입을 열었다. 떠돌이 기사의 것이라기보다는 도회적인 신사의 것과 같이 정갈하고 낮은 울림이었다.

"내 이름은… 베인Bein이다. 왕국의 원정대란 말이지. 그렇다면……."

베임네크가 자신의 이름을 입에 담을 때, 찰나의 망설임-어쩌면 거부감일지도, 혹은 그의 무의식중에서 튀어나온 검열일지도 모른다-이 지나갔지만 그 사실은 그 자신을 포함해 그곳에 있는 그 누구도 알아채지 못했다. 베임네크는 누군가를 찾으려는 듯 천천히 시선을 옮기며 주위를 바라보았다. 스산한 안개 같은 시선은 이내 밀레시안에게 멈춰섰다.

"그대가 바로 소문의 밀레시안인 것이겠지?"

밀레시안의 대답과는 상관없이 그가 누구인지 알아차린 눈치였다. 던질 필요가 없는 질문에 조금 누그러졌던 분위기가 다시 날카로워졌다. 그의 확신에 찬 질문에 밀레시안은 말 없이 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. 기묘하게도, 밀레시안은 그의 질문에서 도저히 알 수 없는 불안을 느꼈다. 그가 자신의 이름을 부르는 순간, 밀레시안은 어째서인지 초열지옥으로 떨어지는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 심장을 자근자근 짓밟고 나락으로 떨어트려 끝없는 열기에 태우고, 잿더미가 된 시체마저 간단하게 흘려버리는 아찔한 감각이었다.

끝없는 나락으로 떨어지고 있는 밀레시안의 속을 읽어내지 못한 기사는 말없는 밀레시안을 대신해 입을 열었다. 그 순간까지도, 밀레시안은 입을 열지 않은 채 손 끝을 말며 베임네크를 빤히 바라보았다. 무례하다고 할 만큼 날카로운 기사의 추궁에 어린 소년이 조심스레 끼어들었다.

"누님, 침착해요. 딱히 나쁜 분은 아닌 거 같은데…!"

"가만히 계세요, 피르안. 상대를 방심시킨 다음 허를 찌르는 것이 마족 놈들의 특징입니다."

"어처구니가 없군. 나는 저런 마족들과 어울리는 자가 아니다."

"……."

"맹세하지. 나의 신, 하이미라크를 걸고."

베임네크가 밀레시안을 돌아보았다. 서늘한 안개바람이 둘 사이를 지나갔다. 밀레시안은 처음으로 자신의 인지능력에 대한 불확실함에 의문을 품기 시작했다. 금방이라도 전투에 돌입해야 할 것처럼 심장이 쿵쿵 방망이질 쳤다. 절벽 위에 위태롭게 서 있는 구름다리 한 중간 위를 서 있는 것만 같은 착각이 들었다. 벗어나려해도 벗어날 수 없어, 삐걱대며 흔들리다가 결국에는 산산조각나 끝없는 협곡 아래로 떨어지는.

그의 시선이 느릿하게 밀레시안의 얼굴을 타고 발끝까지 훑어내렸다. 밀레시안은 멀뚱히 서서 그의 의미 모를 시선을 받아내다가, 다가와 속삭이는 마르에드의 목소리에 정신을 차렸다.

"믿어도 괜찮은 자로 보이십니까?"

밀레시안은 그녀의 물음에 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그것은 두려움에서 기인하는 부작위라기보다는 포워르를 사살했다는 재론의 여지가 없는 확실한 그의 행보에서 나오는 합리적인 결정이었고, 마르에드 역시 그 점에 동의하며 활을 집어넣었다. 적대감으로 가득 찼던 테흐 두인의 입구는 이내 제단 위에 올려진 책 내용에 대한 호기심으로 바뀌었다.

검은 달의 계시록은 상징적인 어구로 가득했다. 갈피갈피마다 종말과 죽음과 혼돈을 암시하는 관념적인 어구로 가득했다. 조각난 은유의 파편들이 밀레시안과 다난들의 머릿속을 마구잡이로 헤집었다. 밀레시안이 페이지를 넘기며 마지막 장을 읽어내렸다. 밀레시안의 목소리가 메아리치다가 사라졌다.

"고대의 방법을 전해들은 그들은 기꺼이 되살아난 왕을 맞이할 준비를 한다…."

"마족들이 자기네들의 옛 왕을 일컬을 만한 자라면…. 혹시 밀레시안 님께서도 짐작 가는 데가 있으신가요?"

생각에 잠긴 밀레시안이 짧게 발로르, 라고 대답했다. 순간 베임네크가 밀레시안을 바라보았다.

의중을 알 수 없는 시선이 다시금 밀레시안 위로 쏟아졌다. 밀레시안은 어쩐지 초조한 기색을 보이며 주먹을 쥐었다 펴기를 반복하고 있었다. 그 이름을 입에 담을 때마다, 누군가가 심장을 잡고 아래로 쥐어짜내는 느낌이 들었다. 뒤이어지는 마르에드의 설명에, 밀레시안은 함부로 포워르의 옛 왕의 이름을 입에 담지 않고자 노력했다. 그 무의식적이고 비합리적일만큼 강박에 빠져, 밀레시안은 자신을 내려다보는 그의 시선조차 느끼지 못한 채 아랫입술을 깨물며 계시록을 노려보고 있었다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 동공을 타고 넘실대는 격렬한 감정의 물결을 놓치지 않겠다는 듯 집요하게 그를 바라보았다. 신이 곱게 빚어낸 듯한 단정한 이목구비가 눈에 들어왔다. 특히 눈을 감았다 뜰 때마다 저도 모르게 떨리는 속눈썹과 두려움으로 가득 찬 눈썹이 유독 눈길을 사로잡았다. 베임네크는 밀레시안이 필사적으로 동요를 숨기고 있음을 알아차렸다. 저열한 희열이 고개를 쳐들었다.

베임네크는 마음 속에서 끓어오르는 음습한 욕망을 억누르는 방법을 잘 알고 있었다. 이성과 본능의 사이에서 욕망에 대한 세심한 이해는 항상 냉정을 보장해 주는 것은 아니었으나, 그는 정말로 찾고 있는 것은 쉽사리 손에 들어오지 않는다는 것을 잘 알고 있는 자였기에, 그는 지금 당장이라도 눈 앞의 밀레시안에게 자신을 욱여넣고 싶은 충동을 갈무리하고 너그럽게 입을 열었다.

"저 안개 너머로 가 보는 게 좋겠어."

게이트를 연상시키는 둥근 아치를 넘자, 세 명의 눈 앞에는 안개로 가득한 평원이 펼쳐져 있었다. 새벽의 어스름이 짙게 깔린 그곳은 음산한 안개로 뒤덮여있어 자칫 잘못하다가는 길을 잃을 것만 같았다. 짙은 먹구름과 안개가 별을 지우고, 두 개의 달빛만이 희미하게 길을 밝히고 있었다. 주변을 감싸는 숲의 냄새와 축축한 안개의 습기가 뒤섞인 채, 다가올 파란의 씨앗이 허공을 떠다니고 있었다.

"으스스하네요."

"머리를 쓴 티가 나는군. 아무나 쉽게 올 수 있는 장소는 아니니까 말이지."

얼마나 걸었을까. 어린 새처럼 조잘대는 피르안의 대화에 짤막한 대답으로 일관하던 베임네크는 문득 생각났다는 듯 자신의 반 보 뒤에서 걸어오는 밀레시안을 향해 은근한 궁금증을 내비쳤다. 머릿속에 계시록의 내용과 일곱 개의 표식에 대한 의구심으로 가득찬 밀레시안은 그의 그 은밀하고도 부도덕한 물음에 교묘하게 속아 대답할 수 밖에 없었다.

"밀레시안. 그대에게도 네임Name이 새겨져 있나?"

"…어? 으음, 응. 허벅지에."

"와아, 운명의 상대라니 멋져요. 이름을 물어봐도 되나요?"

밀레시안의 대답에 피르안이 호기심 어린 목소리를 냈다. 피르안의 주도로 이어지는, 약간의 호들갑이 담겨진 대화는 금세 하이미라크의 교리에서 운명의 상대의 이름으로 옮겨갔다. 밀레시안의 답이 궁금하다는 듯 베임네크의 시선이 흘끗 곁눈질쳤다. 피르안 역시 흥미가 생겼다는 듯 집요하게 그리고 악의없이 물었고, 밀레시안은 어깨를 으쓱거리며 쑥스럽다는 듯 말끝을 흐렸다.

"베임네크Beimnech. 여자 이름 치고는 조금…."

"……."

베임네크의 발걸음이 멈췄다. 그가 밀레시안을 내려다보고 웃고 있었다. 밀레시안의 예민한 감각이 고개를 들었다. 그의 본능은 자신을 향해 알 수 없는 미소를 입가에 띤 채 웃는 그의 모습을 경계하고 있었다. 일반적인 웃음에서 쉽사리 보지 못하는 섬뜩함이 정수리를 타고 흘러내리는 것만 같았다. 근거 없는 불안감이, 그러나 이전과는 이상하게도 결이 다른 불쾌함이 심사를 뒤틀리게 만들었다. 밀레시안은 팔뚝에 솟아오르는 소름을 잠재우기위해 손바닥으로 팔을 쓸며 자신에게 쏠려있던 관심을 돌리기 위해 베임네크를 향해 입을 열었다.

"베인, 당신은? 네임이 새겨져 있어?"

"… 글쎄. 어떨 것 같나."

밀레시안이 묻는 의도를 알아챘음에도, 베임네크는 대답을 교묘하게 회피하며 퍽 기분 좋은 미소를 띠며 상상의 여지가 있는 대답만 남겼다. 대답을 기대했다기보다는 환기를 위한 물음이었기에 밀레시안은 있을 것 같아, 하는 겉치레가 섞인 말만 내뱉으며 앞서 걸었다. 베임네크는 한참을 그 자리에 서서 소리죽여 웃었다.

찾았다. 수십, 수백 년의 시간을 찾아헤맨. 그 많은 별들 중에서 오직 하나의 별을.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

안개와 숲으로 둘러싸인 평야를 걷던 세 명의 앞길을 가로막은 것은 돌로 싸인 빛나는 돌덩이들이었다. 어떠한 공격도 먹히지 않는 구체는 요사스러운 빛을 내며 밀레시안과 피르안을 향해 돌진해 그들을 막아섰다. 마법도, 검도, 심지어 연금술조차 통하지 않는 구체의 공격에 밀레시안은 결국 뒤에서 달려드는 구체에 몸을 내줄 수 밖에 없었다.

구체를 두어 번 피하던 피르안은 이미 체력이 고갈되었는지 직선으로 달려오는 한 구체에 얻어맞아 금세 정신을 잃었다. 강력하지는 않았으나 단단한 돌에 부딪히다시피 한 탓에, 밀레시안의 옷이 이리저리 구겨지고 살갗에는 자잘한 생채기가 돋아났다. 한쪽 무릎을 바닥에 굽힌 채 고전하던 밀레시안은 문득 제 옆을 지나치는 베임네크를 올려다보았다. 자신을 향해 달려오던 구체는 방향을 바꿔 그를 향해 황소처럼 달려들었고, 이내 그를 둘러싼 투명한 막에 튕겨져 나갔다.

밀레시안은 피가 흐르는 무릎을 지혈하며 발광하는 구체를 응시했다. 구체는 희미한 빛을 깜빡이다가 이내 그 빛을 잃었고, 밀레시안은 생명체 같은 그 구체의 목숨이 끊겼다는 것을 깨달았다. 그제서야 안도한 밀레시안은 이마 위로 흐르는 피를 훔치며 무릎으로 기어 피르안에게 다가가 몸을 흔들어댔다. 피르안은 눈을 뜨지 못한 채 간헐적인 신음만 흘려댔다. 바로 옆에서 베임네크의 목소리가 내려앉았다.

"……. 우선은 이 소년을 안전한 곳으로 옮겨야겠군."

쓰러진 피르안을 데리고 테흐 두인의 입구로 돌아온 밀레시안은 자신의 상처도 돌보지 않은 채 피르안의 상태를 먼저 확인하기 시작했다. 바닥에 늘어진 소년은 얕은 호흡만 반복하며 고통스러운 신음을 내고 있었다. 밀레시안은 입고있던 웃옷을 벗어 피르안의 몸 위에 넓게 덮었다. 여전히 떨고있는 피르안의 모습에 밀레시안은 입고있던 실크셔츠의 단추마저 풀고 피르안의 위에 덮어주었다. 바닥의 냉기가 몸을 타고 스산하게 올라왔다. 한참이 지나도 피르안은 눈을 뜰 기미조차 보이지 않았다.

"요령도 없이 무턱대고 앞만 보고 달리다니, 무모한 친구군."

밀레시안은 추위로 새파랗게 질린 손끝을 숨기며 베임네크를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 찢어진 이마에서 다시 피가 흘러내려 눈썹에 엉겨붙었다. 눈가로 번진 진득한 핏방울에 시야가 흐릿하게 번져보였다. 밀레시안은 간신히 눈꺼풀을 올리며 베임네크를 향해 입을 열었다. 잠깐의 전투에도 무리가 왔는지, 끔찍하게 쉰 목소리가 성대를 가르고 흘러나왔다.

"어떻게 지나간 거야?"

"꽤나 오랫동안 힘을 갈고 닦은 결과랄까. 과거의 나를 버리고 완전히 새로 태어나게 해준 일이 있었지."

"……."

"내 부하는 그걸 두고 신의 축복이라고 하지만…. 글쎄. 어찌되었건간에 안개 속에서 버틸 수 있었던 건 그 힘 덕분이겠지."

베임네크는 과거를 회상하듯 허공을 응시했다. 생과 사. 이제는 흔적조차 남지않은 죽음과 불사라는, 중간 없는 가장 단순하고 심원한 그 명제를 담은 복잡한 시선은 곧 안개를 따라 흩어졌다. 베임네크는 밀레시안에게 시선을 돌렸다. 회빛 눈동자에 지친 밀레시안의 모습이 비쳤다. 그의 눈에는 무언가를 고대하고 있는 열망이 새어나오는 것만 같았다.

베임네크의 차가운 손이 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓸어내렸다. 몸 안의 모든 피가 빠져나간 듯 창백한 밀레시안의 얼굴이 그의 가학심을 부추겼다. 자신의 이름이 새겨져 있을 그 허벅지에 입을 묻고, 좁은 구멍에 제 것을 욱여넣고싶었다. 눈 앞에 있는 제 주인을 알아보지 못하는 밀레시안의 그 무지가 끔찍하리만치 희열을 불러일으켰다.

"저 안개를 지나가는 힘이 필요할 테지?"

그 물음에 밀레시안은 뺨에 와닿는 그의 손길이 초로의 늙은이의 것과 같다고 생각하면서 홀린듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 그것은 원정대의 일에 베임네크의 개입을 수락한 것과는 다르게 분석적이라기보다는 직관적인 동의라고 볼 수 있었고, 또한 생각과 관념에 앞서 고개가 끄덕임으로써 밀레시안은 자신도 모르는 사이에 베임네크가 만든 교활한 함정에 제 발로 기어들어가게 만드는 것이었다.

"하하. 예상대로의 대답이라 만족스럽군. 그대와 만나게 된 순간부터 정해진 일이라는 느낌이 들었거든. 하지만…."

"하지만?"

"그대가 그 기적을 마주하기 전에, 그대에게서 확인해볼 것이 하나 있어."

묘하게 도발적인 기색이 섞인 목소리가 다가왔다. 밀레시안은 다가오는 그를 피해 몸을 뒤로 빼려 했으나, 어째서인지 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉아버렸다. 불쾌한 추락감이 다시 느껴졌다. 어째서인지는 알 수 없었지만, 밀레시안의 본능은 베임네크가 원하는 대로 두어서는 안된다고 눈 앞에서 시뻘건 경고등을 켜고 있었다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 버클을 풀고 바지와 속옷을 단숨에 끌어내렸다. 희미하게 빛나는 촛불로 겨우 주위를 밝힌 지하에서, 밀레시안은 녹아내릴 것만 같은 어둠의 옷소매를 붙잡았다. 그는 나긋한 손길로 밀레시안의 손을 쳐내며 발목까지 걸린 속옷과 바지를 한번에 벗겨냈다.

"베인."

"쉿, 나야 상관없다만… 소년이 깨도 괜찮은가?"

베임네크가 허리를 숙였다. 거부를 뭉개는 입술이 다가왔다. 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 베임네크의 혀가 밀레시안의 입술 위를 은밀하게 덧그리다가 가볍게 입술 사이를 가르고 들어왔다. 뒷목을 잡고 뒤통수와 목을 쓸며 치열 하나하나 고루 쓸었다. 단지 입맞춤만으로 달아오른 밀레시안의 눈꼬리를 시선으로 훑으며, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 아래를 꿰뚫을 상상을 했다. 굳은 혀를 감아올려 빨아당기고, 입 안을 유영했다. 젖은 살덩이가 얽힐 때, 성기와 성기가 얽히는 상상을 하자 아래가 뻐근해졌다. 입을 벌려 잡아먹을 기세로 강렬하게 입 안을 탐하다가 밀레시안의 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올라 작고 밭은 숨을 쌕쌕 내쉴 쯤에야 아쉽다는듯 아랫입술을 가볍게 깨물고 목덜미로 입술을 옮겼다. 조금 거친 숨결이 안개 속으로 흩어졌다.

주저앉은 밀레시안을 일으켜 근처의 벽에 등을 기대게 했다. 밀레시안의 왼쪽 허벅지를 잡아 들어올렸다. 허벅지 안쪽, 무릎과 사타구니로 이어지는 연한 살갗 위로 노예의 낙인처럼 새빨간 글씨가 새겨져 있었다.

베임네크Beimnech. 베임네크는 흡족하다는 듯 웃으며 그 위에 경건하게 입을 맞추고는 손톱을 세워 그 살 위에 덧그리듯 글자를 적었다. 베인Bein. 수십 번 넘게 그의 입술에서 흘러나온 자신의 가명을 본명 위에 덧그린 후 다시 입을 맞췄다. 두 이름이 전부 자신의 것이라고 주장하는 것처럼.

기실 그에게 있어서 욕망이란, 사실상 약탈 혹은 정복의 동의어라고 볼 수 있을 것이다. 그 의미를 단순히 말로 나열하기보다는 그가 밀레시안에게 행하는 행위로 설명하는 것이 더 바람직할 듯 싶으므로, 지금부터 네임과 결부되는 본능에 대해 사랑이나 애정에 기반하는 성애적 감정이라기보다는 좀 더 폭력적이고 짐승의 것에 가까울 욕구에 대해 서술하고자 한다. 혹여나 여러분 중 그의 교활한 협잡과 교묘한 술수에 질린 자들이 있다면, 귀를 닫고 이곳을 떠나는 것을 권하는 바이다. 지금부터 들려줄 이야기는 별이 속삭이는 옛날이야기라기보다는, 지금 이곳에서 일어나는 진실만을 표현하고 있기에.

베임네크는 제 이름이 적힌 부분을 손가락으로 꾹 누르며 입술을 위로 옮겼다. 말랑하고 부드러운 입술이 사타구니로 올라갈수록 소름과 오한이 온 몸으로 타고 올랐다. 피가 거꾸로 흐르고 손발이 싸늘하게 식는 느낌이 들었다. 말로 표현할 수 없는 애매한 충동들이 하나둘씩 고개를 들기 시작했다.

밀레시안의 손이 베임네크의 어깨를 밀어내자, 그는 어깨를 누르는 밀레시안의 손목을 잡아 강하게 결박했다. 솟아나온 손목뼈가 손바닥 안에서 선명하게 느껴졌다. 남은 손이 밀레시안의 골반을 잡고 둔부 사이로 파고들었다. 꼬리뼈를 타고 엉덩이골 사이로 미끄러지는 손가락은 메마른 구멍 주위를 배회하며 손 끝으로 주름들을 쓸었다. 밀레시안의 몸이 흠칫 떨리며 잡힌 손목이 이리저리 비틀렸다. 그의 손가락이 금방이라도 구멍을 뚫고 들어올 것만 같은 명백한 조롱의 손길임에도, 밀레시안은 점점 아래로 피가 쏠리는 것이 느껴졌다.

싫어, 하지마. 금방이라도 피르안이 깰지도 모른다는 생각에 밀레시안이 속삭이듯 새된 목소리로 울먹였다. 베임네크는 그의 말을 무시한 채 일어서서 밀레시안의 머리를 잡고 아래로 내렸다. 베임네크의 성기가 불룩하게 솟아올라있어, 금방이라도 바지를 뚫고 나올 것만 같았다. 그는 한 손으로 밀레시안의 머리를 잡은 채로 다른 한 손으로는 자신의 바지와 드로즈를 내려 성기를 꺼냈다. 바짝 달아오른 성기가 튕겨져 나왔다.

강한 악력으로 밀레시안을 무릎꿇힌 그가 제 성기를 밀레시안의 입술로 갖다댔다. 보들보들한 입술 위로 거친 흉기가 닿았다. 밀레시안이 머리를 흔들며 완강하게 거부하자 머리카락을 쥔 악력이 조금 더 강해졌다.

"모든 학습은 고통을 수반하는 법이지. 육체의 고통만큼 기억에 친숙하게 남는 것도 없으니 말이야."

성기가 우악스럽게 밀레시안의 목구멍까지 단번에 들어갔다. 거대한 기둥이 입 안을 가득채우고 혀를 짜부라트리듯 강하게 눌렀다. 둥근 첨단이 목젖까지 닿는 것만 같았다. 본능적으로 눈꼬리에 눈물이 맺히고 헛구역질이 올라왔지만 밀레시안은 차마 그의 성기를 뱉거나 이를 세우지도 못한 채 간신히 코로 밭은 숨만 내뱉고 있었다.

작은 입이 한계까지 벌어졌다. 잔뜩 벌어진 턱은 몇 번의 추삽질로도 얼얼하게 당겨왔다. 거칠게 허릿짓하며 입 안을 유린하는 베임네크의 성기에 정신을 차릴 수가 없어, 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 그의 허벅지를 붙잡고 그에게 매달리다시피 한 채 그의 중심부에 얼굴을 묻고 성기를 빨 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안의 머리를 잡고 뒤로 젖히자 밀레시안은 눈가가 빨개진 채 그를 올려다보았다. 그의 눈치를 보며 입을 억지로 비집고 들어온 성기의 뿌리까지 목 깊숙히 집어넣는 얼굴은 눈물로 얼룩져 있었다. 공포감과 수치심으로 엉망이 된 밀레시안의 얼굴이 꽤나 봐줄만 했다. 그 얼굴을 보는 것만으로도 베임네크의 성기에 핏줄이 섰다.

입가로 차마 삼키지 못한 침이 흘러내렸다. 흐르는 침을 거둘 생각으로 밀레시안이 입 안을 좁혀 숨을 들이마시자 머리 위에서 낮은 신음소리가 가라앉았다. 고개를 올려 베임네크를 바라보았다. 허공에서 두 시선이 마주쳤고, 머리카락을 잡고 흔드는 손길이 더 격렬해졌다. 퍽퍽 소리가 날 정도로, 입이 구멍이라도 된 것마냥 추삽질하던 그든 목구멍 깊숙히 성기를 밀어넣고 사정했다. 여린 점막을 통해 성기가 요동치는 느낌이 선명하게 다가왔다. 성기에 잔뜩 선 핏줄조차 알 수 있을 것만 같았다. 그의 요도를 가득 채운 정액이 꿀렁거리며 움직이는 것 역시 생생하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 숨을 쉴 수 없어 반쯤 풀린 눈으로 그를 올려다보며 베임네크가 입 안에 사정한 정액들을 성실하게 식도 뒤로 넘겼다. 식도를 타고 비리고 역한 밤꽃 냄새가 올라오는 것만 같았다.

밀레시안의 입에서 빠져나온 성기는 한 번의 사정으로 아까보다는 그 크기가 줄어있었으나 여전히 붉은 색을 띠며 흉흉하게 서 있었다. 무릎을 꿇은 채 홀리듯이 풀린 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있을 때, 베임네크와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그가 입꼬리를 휘며 희미한 미소를 지었다. 허리를 굽혀 밀레시안의 입가에 흐르는 침과 정액을 갈무리해 다시 밀레시안의 입으로 집어넣었다. 밀레시안은 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼고 그에게서 벗어나려 했다.

그에게서 도망치려는 그 순간, 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 겨드랑이를 붙잡고 일으켜세웠다. 베임네크가 자신의 몸으로 밀레시안을 벽에 짓눌렀다. 조밀하게 짜여진 근육이 밀레시안의 어깨와 상체를 크게 덮었다. 밀레시안의 골반을 붙잡고 젖은 선단을 구멍위에 비벼댔다.

밀레시안은 아래에 닿는 그의 성기에 앞으로 일어날 일을 예감이라도 하듯 발작하듯이 몸을 떨어댔다. 예측만으로도 마침내 스스로가 만든 공포감에 무력해졌다. 풀리지 않은 구멍 안으로 베임네크의 남근이 한번에 처박혔다. 헤아릴 수 조차 없는 깊고 날카로운 통증이 밀레시안을 산산조각 내며 꾸역꾸역 밀려들어오기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 구멍은 주름이 하나도 보이지 않을 만큼 팽팽하게 긴장되어 있었다. 숨도 못 쉰 채 고개를 뒤로 젖히자 미처 고르지 못한 신음이 탄성처럼 터져나왔다. 뜨거운 압박감이 밀레시안의 말을 앗아갔다.

"앗…, 으흑… 으으, 아파… 베, 인…."

그가 아닌 다른 이름이 적혀있는데도, 그를 부르자 네임이 새겨진 허벅지가 불타오르는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 신음만 흘린 채 그를 간신히 받아들였다. 성기의 뿌리까지 전부 들어오자 동시에 밀레시안의 성기 끝에서 되직한 정액이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 고통때문인지 수치심때문인지 모를 것으로 달아올랐다. 깔짝이듯 얕게 안을 찌르자 밀레시안이 벽에 뒤통수를 비비며 어깨를 바르르 떨어댔다. 삽입만으로도 깊은 곳까지 닿는 느낌이 무서워, 저도 모르게 베임네크의 어깨와 목에 팔을 감쌌다.

베임네크는 한참 동안 찾아왔던 그 밀레시안의 안으로 자신이 들이차는 모습에 깊은 만족감을 느꼈다. 얼핏 밀레시안의 네임이 새겨진 부분이 진득하게 타오르는 것만 같은 느낌이 드는 듯도했다. 풀리지도 않은 구멍에 억지로 욱여넣은 탓에 아래가 끊어질듯 조여왔다. 붙일 수 있을 만큼 최대한 몸을 붙인 채 허리를 쳐올렸다. 베임네크는 아무 것도 모르는 밀레시안이 자신의 밑에서 우는 것을 보며 저열한 음심이 들끓는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 밀레시안이 헐떡거리며 자신의 이름을 중얼거릴 때마다 밀레시안의 피부 곳곳에 이를 박고 거칠게 깨물었다. 산제물의 심장에 말뚝을 박는 것처럼, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 몸에 자신을 관통시켜 그를 절명시키고만 싶었다. 그러면서도, 그 쾌락에 스스로 역시 나락으로 떨어지고만 싶었다.

베임네크의 키보다 약간 더 작은 밀레시안은 까치발을 한 채 그의 움직임에 속절없이 흔들렸다. 어쩌다가 강한 힘으로 세게 박을 때면, 몸이 허공에 뜨는 듯한 느낌도 들었다. 네임이 새겨진 상대가 아닌 자에게 엉망으로 범해진다는 그 절망감이, 그럼에도 쾌감을 느끼는 몸과 그 배덕감이 밀레시안을 잠식했다. 그의 성기가 드나들 때마다 내벽이 좁아들었다. 쳐올리는 그의 성기에, 그리고 그 반대로 아래로 처지는 자신의 무게에 온 몸의 내장이 위로 밀려올라가는 느낌이 들었다. 괴로운 와중에도 안을 헤집고 찢을듯 찌르는 은밀한 성교의 쾌락이 느껴졌다.

"흑, 아…, 베인, 하앗…, 이상… 흐앗!"

베임네크가 격렬하게 추삽질을 할 때마다 밀레시안의 뒤통수가 벽에 쿵쿵 부딪혔다. 밀레시안은 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻으며 한쪽 다리를 그의 허리에 감았다. 자신의 골반을 잡았던 손이 허벅지를 매만지는 것이 느껴졌다. 여전히 얼음장 같은 손이 밀레시안의 부드러운 피부를 쓰다듬었다. 뭉툭한 손끝이 네임이 새겨진 곳을 문지르듯 쓸어내리자 다시금 공포를 닮은 괴이한 감각이 몸을 덮쳤다. 풀죽은 밀레시안의 성기는 끄트머리가 발그레한 빛을 띠기 시작했다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 남은 허벅지를 들어올려 제 허리에 감았다. 밀레시안은 그의 허리에 양 다리를 감고 벽에 등을 기댄 채 자신을 쳐올리는 베임네크를 받아들이는 수 밖에 없었다. 난잡하고 음탕한 허릿짓이 밀레시안을 찔러넣었다. 마른 근육이 희미했던 얇은 뱃가죽이 부풀었다가 꺼지기를 반복했다. 베임네크의 성기가 의지가 있는 것처럼 밀레시안의 안을 제멋대로 움직이며 성감대를 찔러넣자 밀레시안이 자지러지는 신음을 끊임없이 흘려대기 시작했다. 새어나오는 프리컴이 밀레시안의 구멍과 베임네크의 성기를 타고 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

"하아…. 과연 그대는 날 실망하게 하지 않아…."

벽에 쓸려 등이 홧홧했다. 밀레시안은 고개를 쳐드는 제 성기가 베임네크의 배를 스치며 짓눌리는 감각에 소름이 끼쳤다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 몸에 매달린 채 고통스러운 오르가슴을 호소하고 있었다. 밀레시안의 몸을 가혹하게 꿰뚫던 그는 점점 위로 올라가려는 허리를 확 잡아 내린 채 귀에 대고 속삭였다.

"옆을 보지 않겠나? 내게 박혀서 울어대는 꼴이 꽤나 야하거든."

"……!"

밀레시안은 굳은 목을 돌려 천천히 옆을 바라보았다. 매끄럽게 닦인 거울이 그와 자신을 비추고 있었다. 밀레시안의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 나직히 웃는 베임네크의 얼굴과, 그 틈으로 얼핏 보이는 붉은빛과, 그의 배를 스치며 맑은 체액을 흘리는 자신의 성기끝이 보였고, 흰 허벅지 사이로 모습을 숨겼다 드러내는 흉흉한 살덩이가 보였다. 단지 거울에 비치는 외설스러운 그 광경만으로도 질척한 소음이 들리는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안이 눈을 감고 고개를 흔들며 그것을 외면하자 베임네크가 밀레시안의 허벅지를 넓게 벌려 벽에 붙일 기세로 짓눌러 결박시키며 제 성기를 밀어올렸다. 골반이, 척추가, 머리까지 울릴 정도로 거세게 처박힌 성기에 밀레시안은 허리를 휘며 베임네크를 껴안은 채 몸을 떨며 사정했고, 베임네크 역시 밀레시안의 안에 진득한 정액을 뿌리고는 허리를 돌려 휘저은 후에야 밀레시안에게서 빠져나왔다.

밀레시안은 지친 몸을 등에 기댄 채 억눌린 신음을 흘렸다. 진득한 정액이 구멍 사이로 울컥울컥 새어나오는 것이 느껴졌다. 주변에 떨어진 옷을 집어든 밀레시안은 혼미해지는 의식을 다잡고 속옷에 다리를 끼워넣으며 중얼거렸다. 저리 가. 반쯤은 넋이 나간 채 그를 밀어내는 밀레시안을 무시한 채, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 감상하다가 지하의 입구쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 웅성대는 소리와 그리브가 맞부딪치는 소리가 가까워지고 있었다. 밀레시안은 간신히 다리를 옮겨 쓰러진 소년의 곁으로 다가가 앉았다. 피르안은 여전히 의식을 차리지 않은 상태였지만 아까보다는 훨씬 나은 기색인지 편안한 숨소리를 내며 잠들어 있었다.

이윽고 마르에드가 왕실의 병사를 이끌고 지하로 내려오고나서야 소년이 깨어났고, 안개 속에서 있었던 일들과 왕성에서의 명령에 대한 짧은 대화가 이어졌다. 이야기가 이어지면서 밀레시안은 연신 자신을 내려다보는 베임네크의 시선을 회피하기 바빴고, 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안을 향해 알 수 없는 미소만 보였다. 피르안과 마르에드는 각자 자신들의 공백 동안 밀레시안과 베임네크가 나눴을 이야기에 대해서 궁금한 모양이었지만, 급격히 말수가 적어진 밀레시안과 더이상 입을 열지 않는 베임네크의 태도에 더이상 어느 것도 묻지 않은 채 원정대의 임무 저편으로 궁금증을 묻어두었다.

"그럼, 여기서 그대들과 작별해야겠군."

"……."

"하지만… 밀레시안, 그대와 헤어지는 것은 조금 아쉬워. 기회가 된다면 다시 마주칠지도 모르겠군."

베임네크는 그 말을 끝으로 몸을 돌려 지상으로 이어지는 계단을 향해 걸어갔고, 밀레시안은 그의 그림자마저 사라질 때까지 테흐 두인의 입구를 올려다보았다. 여전히, 네임이 새겨진 허벅지가 홧홧하게 타는 것만 같았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

이후, 밀레시안과 베임네크가 다시 조우한 곳은 용암이 흐르고 붉은 눈동자가 타오르는 거대한 저택의 가장 깊숙한 곳이었다.

밀레시안과 원정대가 검은 로브를 입은 사제들과 포워르의 짤막한 대치를 바라보고 있는 동안, 육중한 문이 아가리를 벌리며 베임네크를 들여보냈다. 여유롭게 걸어오는 베임네크를 바라보며 한쪽 귀가 잘려나간 엘프가 예민한 어조로 그를 비꼬기 시작했고, 밀레시안은 그를 바라보며 무의식중에 테흐 두인에서의 일을 상기하고는 검을 고쳐잡았다. 다시, 네임이 새겨진 허벅지가 아릿했다.

"이제 소꿉 장난은 끝났습니까? 당신은 정말… 특이한 취미를 가지고 있군요."

"네 놈이야말로. 저딴 것의 모습까지 같이 봐야한다니… 전혀 유쾌하지 않아."

"나 원 참… 저런 것들과 어울리셨다니, 품위란 걸 모르십니까?"

사슬에 묶인 채 기괴한 포효 소리를 내지르는 괴물을 뒤로한 채, 신경질적인 어조로 대답하는 엘프에게 검은 로브르 입은 사제가 다가왔다. 시간이 지체된 모양인지 조금 안절부절한 목소리로 그들과 밀레시안을 바라보며 입을 열었다.

"… 베임네크 님, 케흘렌 님. 이제 충분합니다. 우리가 해야 할 일은 모두 끝났습니다."

"베임…네크?"

밀레시안은 하마터면 떨어트릴 뻔 한 검을 고쳐잡으며 베임네크에게 시선을 고정시켰다. 놀란 눈을 하고 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안을 향해 베임네크는 입꼬리를 올리며 퍽이나 다정한 인사를 건넸다.

"밀레시안. 길게 이야기할 시간이 없는 게 아쉽군. …다음에 다시 만나길 고대하지."

베임네크는 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 돌려, 끝까지 여민 자신의 셔츠 목덜미를 끌어내렸다. 목과 어깨가 이어지는 쇄골 부분, 창백한 베임네크의 살갗 위로 단정한 글씨가 붉은 색으로 타오르고 있었다. 베임네크와 그의 부관이 사라진 직후, 끔찍한 소리가 귓가를 찌르고 바닥에서 지옥의 업화를 닮은 시뻘건 불기둥이 타오르기 직전까지도, 밀레시안은 경직된 눈으로 베임네크가 사라진 자리를 응시하고 있었다.

밀레시안은 그가 사라지기 직전 보여주었던 붉은 글씨를 똑똑히 보았다. 밀레시안Milletian. 자신의 네임이, 베임네크에게 새겨져 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	9. 베인밀레로 밀레 멘탈 파스스 하는게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 04. 21. 1차초고 공백포함 10,621 자 / 공백미포함 8,090 자  
> * BL, 가스라이팅, 흡혈, 강압적 관계 외 다양한 트리거 요소가 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의 해주세요.  
> * 2015년 삼하인 스토리, 2019년 만우절 스토리, 메인스트림 G22~ 스포일러 약간 있습니다.

# 베인밀레로 밀레 멘탈 파스스 하는게 보고싶어서

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G22~ 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

울라의 항구에서 바람을 가로질러 남쪽 끝까지 가다보면 파도가 아닌 천체의 바람에 몸을 맡긴 낡은 유령선따위가 있다는 괴담과, 유령선을 따돌린다 하더라도 그 뒤에는 폭포와 같은 절벽이 있어서 그곳에 빠지면 그 누구도 돌아오지 못한다는 따위의 전설을 아는가? 대륙의 왠만한 어린 아이들이라면 잠자리에 들기 전, 수도 없이 들었을 그 이야기들을. 비록 그 이야기들이 항해와 모험가의 꿈을 키우는 자녀들에게 이미 저물어버린 대항해시대라는 현실적인 이유 대신 동심을 지켜주기 위한 부모들이 적당히 현실과 타협하여 지어낸 허구라 할지라도, 그러한 신화와 민담의 기저에는 기본적으로 바탕이 되었을 진실이 숨어있기 마련이다. 오랜 잠에서 깨어난 그 진실이 고개를 쳐드는 순간 동화속에서 전해져 내려오는 고풍스러운 전설은 막아야 할 재앙이 되어버릴 뿐임을 누가 알 수나 있었을까.

비릿하고 짠 바다 냄새를 맡는다. 바다는 다양한 것들로 가득 차 있어서, 때로는 눈물보다 짠 냄새를, 때로는 정액처럼 비린 냄새를 쏟아내곤 한다. 수많은 선원들과 배가 수장된 울라의 남쪽해를 바라보며 밀레시안은 잠시 그 깊이와 끝을 가늠해보았다. 혼탁한 남빛의 바다 위로 공기가 갈라지며 회오리치는 소리가 들렸고, 새파란 심상을 가진 바닷바람은 밀레시안과 어린 선원의 옷자락을 마구 흔들어대고 있었다.

"킁킁, 으~ 비린내. 정말이지 이 비린 냄새는 언제 맡아도 적응이 안 된단 말이야."

"셰넌?"

"밀레시안, 난 말이야. 기회가 된다면 이 바다를 떠날 거야. 그것도 아주 멀리!"

밀레시안은 나지막히 튀어나오는 의문을 감추고 케안 항구의 어린 선원이 내비치는 감정의 파도를 맞닥뜨렸다. 셰넌, 케안 항구의 정박지를 홀로 지키고 있는 소년은 어린 시절부터 바다에 대한 동경을 가슴에 품고 자라온 선원이었다. 울라와 이리아를 잇는 항로가 개척되면서 카브 항구가 발전하고, 서서히 몰락의 길을 걸어가는 케안 항구의 흥망성쇠를 겪어온 이 어린 선원은, 그럼에도 불구하고 울라 대륙의 최남단에 머물며 간간이 정착하는 배를 관리하며 선장의 꿈을 키우고 있었을 것이다.

미래의 선장이 되리라 입버릇처럼 떠들고 다니던 평소와는 다르게 농부가 되고싶다는 셰넌의 목소리에, 밀레시안은 위화감을 느낄 수 밖에 없었다. 밀레시안은 대답을 재촉하는 셰넌의 눈길에 어색하게 웃으며 그의 눈을 피해 주변을 바라보았다. 둘 사이에는 바람에 밀려오는 파도 소리가 자리잡으며 이질감을 함께 견뎌내고 있었다. 얼이 빠진 채 멍하게 서 있는 밀레시안을 뒤로하고 정박된 배를 향해 발길을 돌린 셰넌은 여전히 평소와는 다르게 혼잣말로 배멀미에 대해 불만을 쏟아냈다.

팔라라가 미련처럼 긴 꼬리를 남기며 서산으로 저물어들고, 하늘은 점점 바다의 색으로 물들어갈 무렵이었다. 수평선 너머를 보며 잠시 생각에 빠진 밀레시안의 뒤로 귀에 익은 목소리가 들렸다.

"이상하다고 생각하지 않나?"

땅을 뜨겁게 흐르는 목소리. 스스로 길을 만들며 지나가는 자리마다 잔인하게 패인 고랑을 만들 것만 같은 그 극적인 목소리가 침묵의 장막을 걷어냈다. 그 목소리는 첨예하게, 그러나 어딘가 느긋한 구석이 있었다. 밀레시안은 유독 이곳과 어울리지 않는 그 목소리에 시선을 돌렸다. 베임네크, 그의 성대를 타고 울리는 울림은 바닷소리처럼, 어쩌면 환청처럼 들렸다. 어쩌면 그 환청과 같은 목소리는 앞으로의 비극을 시사하는 지표일지도 모른다.

평소와 다른 셰넌의 태도에 대한 것인지, 혹은 몇몇 다난들에게 나타난 이전과의 차이에 대한 이질감에 대해서인지 파고드는 질문이었다. 베임네크의 물음에 밀레시안은 한동안 자신이 살펴온 대답을 뱉어내는 대신, 조심스럽게 질문으로 입을 열었다.

"너도 이상해졌어?"

밀레시안의 물음에 그가 고개를 숙이고 낮게 웃었다. 숨을 들이마시며 텅 빈 소리를 낸 베임네크가 천천히 밀레시안에게 다가갔다.

차끈한 것이 밀레시안의 뺨에 닿았다. 베임네크의 손가락이 뺨을 흘러내리듯 쓸어대자, 밀레시안은 눈 아래를 씰룩이며 탐탁치 않은 표정을 가라앉히고 간신히 무표정을 끌어냈다. 베임네크는 냉소와 광소 어드메에 위치한 웃음을 지으며 알 수 없는 말을 뱉어냈다.

"하하. 그대가 그리 생각한다면… 그렇게 믿는 것도 나쁘진 않겠지."

"……."

"믿음이라는 것은 본능과 같아. 모든 외부의 가르침보다 앞서지. 떠올려 보는것도 좋을 거야. 요즘 그대에게… 기묘한 일들이 일어나고있지 않은가?"

밀레시안이 그의 암시적인 말에 희석된 진정한 의미를 알아내기 위해 복잡한 눈으로 그를 바라봤지만, 베임네크는 그 순진한 눈동자가 묻는 물음에 명확한 대답을 해 줄 마음이 없었다. 그는 밀레시안이 이전에 자신이 기대했던 것보다 꽤나 올곧은 성품을 보여줬듯이, 이번에도 역시 밀레시안이 이면을 꿰뚫는 통찰력을 보여줄 것을 기대했다.

그리고, 기민한 밀레시안은 베임네크의 기대를 저버리지 않았다. 밀레시안은 그의 질문에 담긴 의도를 눈치챘고, 그 답 역시 자신이 생각하고 있는 것이리라는 확신이 들었다. 잠시 망설이듯 입을 다문 밀레시안은 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 진득한 소금냄새가 폐 깊숙히 들어오는 것이 느껴졌다.

"혹시, 그림자 세계에서 구한 그 씨앗 때문인거야?"

밀레시안의 의혹 어린-그러나 가장 정답에 가까운- 물음이 베임네크를 포획하듯 단단하게 묶었다. 베임네크는 그 순간, 딛고 선 땅이 흔들리는 것 같이 어지럽고 벅찬 감동을 마주했다. 기분 좋은 욱씬거림이 아랫배를 뭉근하게 불리고, 눈 앞의 모든 것을 닥치는대로 깨부수고 바스라트리고 싶었다. 이 정신적인 고양감은 병과 같아서, 특히나 밀레시안을 마주할 때면 자극되는 그 순수한 강렬함에 피가 싸늘하게 식는 것만 같았다.

정답이라는 듯 희미하게 웃는 베임네크를 바라보며, 밀레시안은 자신에게 도움을 요청한 어린 소년을 떠올렸다. 티르 코네일의 성당 뒤에서 검정 페도라를 눌러쓰고 눈이 보이지도 않을 만큼 새카만 선글라스를 낀 수상한 소년에 대한 의혹이 머릿속의 한구석을 차지하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 차마 복잡한 속내를 숨기지 못한 채 혼잣말하듯 말을 이었다. 불안감이 스멀스멀 다리를 타고 올라오는 것만 같았다.

"성당 뒤의 그 아이도… 저번 역병과 관련이 있는거야?"

정답의 본질을 꿰뚫은 밀레시안의 물음에, 베임네크가 탄식처럼 웃음을 내뱉었다. 베임네크는 충동적으로 밀레시안의 목덜미를 쓸었다. 남성 특유의 뻣뻣한 뼈대와 적당히 마른 근육이 손을 타고 다가왔다. 밀레시안이 제 목덜미를 덮은 커다란 손을 잡아채 허공으로 쳐내자, 두 사람 사이에 작은 바람이 터지듯 지나갔다. 바닷바람이 일으키는 짙은 쪽빛의 심상 사이로 겹겹이 더께 싸인 피냄새가 풍겼다.

"설마 어린 아이가 부탁을 한다고 이유도 묻지 않고 도와준 건가. 의심도 없이?"

"……."

"과연… 그대가 영웅이라 불리는 이유는 그런 면모에서 발휘되는 것이겠지. 하하…, 흥미로운 일이야."

밀레시안의 생각은 단숨에 이상행동을 보였던 다난들에게까지 내달렸다. 수상한 소년의 조언에 따라 수확한 달걀을 사용했던 때를 상기시켰다. 피를 머금은듯 유독 새빨간 달걀이 손 안에서 바스라지며 사라지는 느낌이 들어 제 손을 들여다보았지만, 당연하게도 손에는 아무런 흔적조차 남아있지 않았다. 대신, 이전과는 전혀 다른 태도를 보이는 다난들만이 남아있을 뿐.

밀레시안은 일그러지는 얼굴을 간신히 다잡았으나 베임네크는 그 찰나를 포착했다. 그의 시상에 맺히는 밀레시안은 절망의 구렁텅이에 빠져 창백하게 굳어있었다. 밀레시안은 입술을 깨문 채 가늘게 몸을 떨고 있었지만 베임네크의 손길이 다시 다가오자 가차없이 그 손을 쳐냈다. 그를 노려보는 눈빛에 살기가 등등했다.

"그 아이도 검은 달의 교단원인거지?"

"……."

"대답해, 베임네크. 내가 그간 해 왔던 일이 사실은 너희들을 위해…, 나는 너희들의 장기말로 쓰인거야?"

몇 번이나 그 수상한 사건을 알아채고 부탁을 거절할 수 있는 기회가 있었겠으나, 밀레시안은 그것을 그저 별 것 아닌 감으로 치부하고 지나쳤다. 그리고 그것은 어쩌면 당연하게도, 그의 말마따나 영웅이라는 타이틀에 얽매여 자신도 모르는 사이에 그들 계획의 일부가 되게 만들었을 지도 모른다. 밀레시안은 그에게서 대답을 원했으나, 모순적이게도 대답을 듣고싶지 않았다. 그가 자신의 물음에 긍정하면, 제가 여태껏 쌓아온 모든 것이 무너져내릴 것만 같아서.

"그대가 폭풍우를 잠재운… 그래, 두 번째 밤이 지나간 지 꽤나 오랜 시간이 지났지."

"……."

"두 번째 밤을 잠재운 것이 그대이니, 세 번째 밤을 여는 것 역시 그대가 해야 할 일이 아니겠나."

"설마…."

베임네크는 밀레시안에게서 근원적인 두려움을 읽어냈다. 믿음이 사고체계의 미덕이요, 정의가 사회 제도의 선이라 믿었던 밀레시안에게있어서, 스스로 짊어지고 행해온 영웅의 의무가 대척에 놓인 자들을 위한 참사의 동인이 되어버린 것은 그에게 있어 실로 절망스러운 일이 아닐 수 없으리라. 밀레시안의 표면은 생각보다 담담했지만, 그의 속은 꽤나 복잡하게 엉켜있었음을 쉬이 짐작할 수 있었다.

기실 밀레시안은 에린에 발을 디딘 이후부터 자의든 타의든 간에 하지 않아도 될 일을 해 왔고, 해야 할 일을 했으며, 앞으로도 계속해서 해야 할 일을 할 것이다. 그것들은 불가항력적이면서도 그가 원한다면 충분히 피할 수 있을 일이었음에도, 인간적인 연민과 어쩌면 누군가는 위선이라 부를지도 모를 정의감으로 수행하는 행위일 수도 있다. 그리고, 그가 해온 것들이 비록 누군가에게는 절망을 안겨주고 어쩌면 자신을 원망하고 적대하는 자가 생길지라도, 그것은 밀레시안 스스로가 선택한 길이었기에 충분히 감내할 수 있었을 것이다.

밀레시안이 처절하게 지킨 정의는 견고해야만 했다. 절대선은 아닐지라도, 그것이 결코 무용해서는 안 됐다. 꼭두각시 놀음을 하기 위해 많은 것을 희생하고 알 수 없는 것들을 위해 싸워온 것이 아니었다. 불길한 감각에 심장이 서늘하게 식는 것만 같았다.

"내가 너희들의 계획에 일부분이란 이야기야? 언제부터?"

"글쎄. 적어도 그대가 세라의 손녀를 만나지만 않았어도 그분의 계획에 그대가 포함되지는 않았겠지."

밀레시안은 자신을 바라보는 베임네크의 머릿속을 들여다보고 싶었다. 분명 그의 머릿속은 어두침침한 악몽과 시커먼 안개로 가득 차 있을것이라 생각했다. 베임네크와 눈이 마주치는 순간, 밀레시안은 그가 펄펄끓는 용암을 자신의 정수리로 쏟아붓는 것 같다는 생각을 했다. 한없이 뜨겁고 진득한 그것에 온 몸이 타는 고통에 몸부림치다 결국 영혼마저 말소시킬 것만 같았다. 그를 마주하는 것은 언제나 불안하고 초조한 감각을 동반했지만, 지금은 잡아먹힐 듯한 두려움을 느꼈다.

"내가… 잘못된 거야? 내가 지금까지 해 왔던 게 전부?"

밀레시안은 결국 현실에서 도피하는 답을 선택했다. 베임네크에게서 돌아오는 대답은 없었다.

강렬히 바라는 것을 손에 넣고자 오만하리만치 제 뜻대로 행동하는 베임네크와, 추앙받지만 진정으로 바라는 것은 알지 못하는 밀레시안. 서로가 속한 세계는 너무나 달랐기에, 베임네크는 자신과 이 선량한 적대자가 가진 거리를 좁히고자 시도했다. 그리고 마침내 베임네크는 자신의 정의가 영원할 것이라 착각하고 있는 이 가엾고 순진한 영혼을, 밀레시안 자신도 모르게 스스로의 존재가치를 부정하게 만드는 가장 잔인한 방식으로 무너뜨리는 것에 성공한 것이다.

밀레시안은 눈을 감고 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 이대로 사신이 내려와 자신의 목숨을 단번에 가져가기를 바랐지만, 밀레시안에게 주어진 죽음의 신은 베임네크, 눈 앞의 사내였다. 숨이 끊어지고 심장이 멎어 결국 깊은 잠에 빠져들게 만드는 오롯한 죽음이 아닌, 산 채로 어둠으로 가득찬 외로운 묘지로 끌고가는. 죽음의 곁을 맴돌지언정, 결코 죽지 않는 밀레시안은 손쓸 새도 없이 그가 만든 절망의 나락으로 떨어지는 것이다. 그의 목표는 이전의 자신을 퇴색시키고 말소시켜, 현재와 미래조차 희미하게 만들어 그의 손아귀에 넣는 것이리라.

금속이 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 무거운 금속이 맞부딪히는 둔탁한 소리는 금세 멈췄고, 곧이어 금속 만큼 차가운 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 휘감았다. 잡힌 것은 허리인데, 목이 졸리는 듯한 생각이 들었다. 파리한 낯의 밀레시안이 그를 올려보았다. 불행의 초석으로 빚어낸 매끄러운 얼굴이 다가왔다.

밀레시안은 생각했다. 자신이 지금까지 해온 모든 것이 의미가 없어졌노라고. 분노의 감정은 말끔하게 잘려나가 파도에 떠밀려 부서지고, 후회와 체념의 찌꺼기만이 밀레시안에게 남았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 옷을 한꺼풀씩 벗길 때마다 그는 마치 선물 포장을 벗기는 어린아이가 된 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 단추 풀린 셔츠 사이로 들어오는 찬바람에 어깨를 떨며 자신도 모르게 한발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안의 움직임에서 두려움을 읽었다. 그와 밀레시안의 사이는 첫 성교의 기대와 부끄러움에 찬 연인이 아닌 일방적인 착취나 약탈에 가까운 사이였기에, 베임네크는 다정한 입맞춤 대신 귓바퀴를 깨물며 질척한 숨을 내뱉는 것으로 밀레시안의 수치심을 더 자극시켰다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 천천히 바닥에 뉘였다. 몸 위를 덮는 묵직한 체중 사이로 베임네크의 성기가 크기를 늘리고 있었다. 고개를 꺾은 잔디들이 밀레시안의 등을 타고 고스란히 느껴졌다. 밤바다의 서늘한 바람이 밀레시안의 몸을 훑을 때마다 유륜이 딱딱하게 수축하고 상완에 작은 소름이 돋아올랐다.

베임네크의 혀가 귀를 타고 하악과 목주변을 쓸었다. 그 축축한 느낌에 밀레시안이 어깨를 좁히며 그를 밀어내자 허리를 감쌌던 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 양 손목을 붙잡고 바닥에 고정시켰다. 양 손이 잡혀 귀 옆으로 고정된 채, 밀레시안은 온 몸을 애무하듯 쓸어내리는 베임네크의 입술에 몸이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다.

흡혈귀의 것처럼 날카로운 송곳니가 목덜미 아래로 내려가 유두를 잘게 씹어댔다. 납작한 가슴 위로 튀어나온 돌기를 괴롭히며 빨고 핥아대자 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 얕은 신음소리를 흘려댔다. 간지러운 쾌감에 밀레시안의 허리가 살짝 솟아올라 아치형을 그리며 허공에 떴고, 손을 잡고있던 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 등을 감싸안았다. 베임네크의 손이 사라졌는데도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 못에 박힌 듯 손을 바닥에 고정시킨 채 멍한 눈으로 그가 하는 양을 지켜보았다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리잡고선 등을 아래위로 쓰다듬으며 그의 가슴께를 빨아댔다. 혀를 날카롭게 세워 유두를 흔들어대기도 하고, 꾹꾹 눌러 옴폭 들어가게 하다가도 강하게 빨아들이기도 했다. 얼마 지나지 않아 밀레시안의 가슴은 울긋불긋하게 부어올라 예민하게 달아올라 있었다. 계속되는 저릿한 감각에 밀레시안이 낮게 한숨을 토해내자, 그제서야 그는 밀레시안의 가슴에서 입을 뗐다.

허리께를 쓸어내리던 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 바지 사이로 미끄러졌다. 커다란 손이 바지와 브리프 사이로 파고들며 도톰한 엉덩이를 거세게 잡아챘다. 바지와 속옷으로 숨겨져있던 둔부는 다른 곳의 체온보다 약간 더 높아, 뜨끈한 열기가 느껴졌다. 베임네크가 손을 아래로 내려 밀레시안의 바지와 브리프를 한꺼번에 벗겼다. 베임네크는 허리춤을 풀어 성기만 꺼낸 채 밀레시안의 오금을 잡고 양 옆으로 벌렸다. 한쪽 다리에 바지와 속옷이 걸린 채로 밀레시안의 다리가 좌우로 벌려졌다.

저항하듯이 뻣뻣하게 근육이 선 허벅지를 잡고 바닥에 내리누르자 축 처진 성기와 털 하나 없이 매끈한 회음부 뒤로 구멍이 적나라하게 보였다. 잔뜩 발기한 채 고개를 꺼떡거리는 성기가 회음부와 구멍 위를 비벼댔다. 베임네크는 당장이라도 성기를 집어넣을 듯 허리를 흔들었다. 단단하게 발기한 성기의 끝에서 끈적한 프리컴이 새며 건조한 구멍 주변을 적셨다. 한 손으로는 여전히 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아누른 채, 다른 한 손으로 성기를 잡고 밀레시안의 구멍에 그 끝을 가져다 댔다.

이물질이 닿는 느낌에 밀레시안의 허벅지와 구멍에 잔뜩 힘이 들어가기 시작했다. 베임네크의 귀두끝이 그 긴장을 벌리며 서서히 파고들기 시작했다. 잗다랗게 새겨져있던 주름이 서서히 팽팽하게 펴지기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 커다란 성기가 구멍을 가르며 들어오는 느낌에 진저리치며 그의 어깨를 밀어내려 손을 뻗었지만 이내 그의 무게에 눌려 옴짝달싹도 할 수 없었다. 겨우 반 정도 넣었음에도 아래가 꽉 차올랐다. 밀레시안의 손이 바르르 떨리며 그의 고통을 여실히 드러냈지만 베임네크는 아랑곳않은 채 달아오른 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라보고 있었다.

"… 히익…."

삽입만으로도 버거운 모양인지 밀레시안은 아랫입술을 깨문 채 인상을 구겼다. 성기가 목 끝까지 차는 압박감에 숨이 끊어질 것만 같았지만 그의 몸에 갇혀 어떠한 반항도 하지 못한 채 가슴만 달싹거릴 수 밖에 없었다. 지금껏 한 번도 경험하지 못한 생소한 고통에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 저속하게 파고드는 고통에 막힌 신음이 흘러나왔다.

살과 살이 접붙는 소리가 진득해지기 시작했다. 커다란 흉기는 밀레시안의 안을 헤집으며 깊숙히, 뿌리 끝까지 검질기게 침입했다. 베임네크의 성기가 아래에 가득 찰 때마다, 좁은 내벽을 채우는 그 이물감이 온 몸을 자극했다. 내장보다 더 뜨거운 성기가 밀레시안의 안을 꽉 채우고, 성기가 빠져나갈 때에는 내밀한 분홍색 내벽이 살짝씩 딸려 나오기를 반복했다.

밀레시안의 달뜬 숨소리가 점점 가빠지기 시작했다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 내벽이 자신의 성기를 쥐어짤듯 달라붙어 조이는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 금방이라도 사정할 것만 같은 충동을 가라앉히며 밀레시안의 둔부를 잡고 더 거세게 박아대기 시작했다. 허리를 거세게 쳐올릴 때마다 밀레시안은 작살에 꽂힌 물고기처럼 몸을 퍼덕거리며 발버둥 쳐댔다. 입술을 깨물며 턱을 떠는 밀레시안을 보자 그는 당장이라도 밀레시안의 머리부터 발끝까지 전부 먹어치우고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다.

"흣…. 으응, 너무, 커…, 앗, 흐으, 깊…어, 흑…."

베임네크가 자세를 고쳐잡아 밀레시안의 구멍에 성기를 비껴가듯 비스듬하게 찔러대기 시작했다. 그의 음낭이 엉덩이에 철썩거리며 맞부딪혔다. 허리를 돌리며 성기를 비비듯 내리찌르자 갑작스럽게 바뀐 삽입의 자극에 밀레시안은 순간 참아왔던 눈물을 왈칵 쏟아내며 동여매지 못한 신음을 쏟아내기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 신음소리가 간헐적으로 흐를 때마다 내벽이 조여들었다. 성기를 조여무는 뻐근한 그 전율에 베임네크는 낮게 하울링하듯 탄식같은 한숨을 토해내며 밀레시안의 안으로 더 거칠게 파고들었다.

성기가 내벽을 마구잡이로 쑤셔대는 고통과, 젖은 아래에서 흐드러지듯 피어나는 질척한 욕망에 밀레시안은 다급하게 고개를 저으며 그를 밀어냈다. 베임네크는 허리를 숙여 밀레시안과 몸을 겹쳤다. 한층 더 깊어진 벅찬 감각에 밀레시안은 팔을 휘저으며 베임네크의 어깨에 매달리듯 안겼다. 베임네크는 그를 으스러질듯 강하게 안은 채 흉흉한 기세로 허리를 쳐올렸다. 그 움직임에 밀레시안의 무릎이 점점 안으로 굽어들면서 베임네크의 옆구리에 붙고, 발 끝은 점점 그의 허리에 감기기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 반쯤은 정신을 놓은 채 베임네크의 아래에서 흔들리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 물기가 어린 눈으로 그를 노려보았다. 밀레시안에게 날것의 흉기를 욱여넣던 베임네크는 음침한 미소를 지으며 밀레시안의 목에 이를 박아넣었다. 밀레시안의 목과 어깨에 얼기설기한 활모양의 잇자국이 가득 남았다. 밀레시안의 사정이 임박함을 느낀 베임네크는 발그레하게 달아오른 그의 어깨를 부여잡고 빠르게 피스톤질 해댔다. 끔찍한 쾌락이 밀레시안을 뒤덮었다.

치아. 음식을 먹게 해서 생존의 상징이자, 유쾌한 미소를 지을 때 드러나는 인간적인 면모의 표상, 동물에게 있어서는 위협의 신호. 베임네크는 자신의 것을 앞서 언급한 목적을 달성하기 위해 사용하기 보다는, 오히려 더 음습하고 기괴한 용도로 사용하고자 마음먹었다. 밀레시안의 성기에서 나온 사정액이 두 사람의 배를 적시는 순간, 베임네크 역시 몸을 굳히고 밀레시안의 어깨에 살점을 뜯어낼듯 이를 박았다. 방울방울 맺히는 피를 거세게 빨아당기며 밀레시안의 안에 뜨겁게 사정했다. 절정과 흡혈의 화합은 그 어느 때보다 황홀했다.

"밀레시안."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 피를 연신 핥으면서도 고개를 틀어 그를 바라보았다. 눈꼬리에 고여있던 눈물은 어느새 가득 차올라 바닥으로 흘러내렸다. 베임네크는 정액으로 질척거리는 밀레시안의 안을 성기로 뭉근하게 문지르며 밀레시안의 시선을 갈구했다. 베임네크가 성기를 느릿하게 빼는 순간 밀레시안은 밭은 호흡을 헐떡이면서 멍하게 중얼거렸다. 몸을 붙이지 않았더라면 결코 들을 수 없을 만큼 낮은 소리였다. 탁하게 녹슨 쇠붙이 같은 목소리가 밤바다의 파도소리에 아스라하게 멀어졌다.

"내가 걸어온 길이… 잘못된 거야?"

옷매무시를 하던 베임네크는 잠시 생각하곤 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 밀레시안은 여전히 벗은 몸으로 풀숲에 누운 채 멍하게 하늘을 바라보고 있었다. 베임네크는 소리없이 다가가 등과 무릎 뒤로 손을 넣어 그를 안아올렸다. 매끈한 역삼각형의 상체는 유독 허리가 움푹 들어가있었지만 여성적이라기보다는 적당히 보기 좋은 선을 보이며 베임네크의 가슴께에, 커다란 날개가 돋아나더라도 묻히지 않을 각진 어깨가 그의 팔뚝에 닿았다. 미처 갈무리하지 못한 유백색의 정액이 후드득 바닥을 적셨다. 밀레시안의 물음에 조용히 미소지은 베임네크는 땀과 눈물로 범벅진 밀레시안의 관자놀이에 입 맞출듯 가까이 다가가 속삭였다. 마치 자장가와도 같이 낮고 깊은 울림이 있었다.

"영웅의 말로가 이런 것인가. 심히… 애처롭기 짝이 없어."

밀레시안을 안은 베임네크는 수평선 끝에서 얼핏 보이는 유령선에 흘끗 시선을 준 후 밀레시안을 고쳐안았다. 곧 베임네크와 그에게 안긴 밀레시안의 몸이 희미한 빛을 발하며 사라졌다.

그들이 있었던 자리에는 어느 것도 남아있지 않았다. 짓눌린 잔디만이 누군가가 그곳에 있었다는 것을 암시할 뿐이었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	10. 베인밀레로 밀레가 유아퇴행...하는게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 06. 16. 2차추가 공백포함 13,728 자 / 공백미포함 10,491 자  
> * BL, 신체훼손, 유혈 묘사, 강압적 관계, 유아퇴행, 사망소재 등이 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 밀레가 유아퇴행...하는게 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

낮의 활기가 저물고 어둠이 원숙하게 익은 밤이 돌아왔다. 연약한 달빛을 반사하는 윤슬만이 잘게 물결치고 있었지만, 희미한 달빛보다는 폭풍을 알리며 떠나간 배들을 불러모으는 등댓불이 섬광같은 빛을 발하며 깜빡이고 있어, 그 광경은 마치 자연이 흘리는 빛과 인위적으로 빚어낸 빛이 허공에서 소리없는 다툼을 벌이는 것처럼 보였다.

태풍의 전조를 맞이하는 벨바스트 자치령은 금방이라도 끊어질 것만 같이 팽팽한 긴장감으로 가득 차 있었다. 수해를 대비하기 위해 상가와 주택가는 이미 부산스럽게 움직이는 주민들과 마족들로 시끌벅적했으나 혹시나 몰려올 파도의 위험으로 해안가에는 그 누구도 가까이 다가가지 않은 탓에, 등대 근처의 낚시터에 서 있는 사람은 밀레시안만이 유일했다.

홀로 바닷가를 바라보며 상념에 빠진 밀레시안의 뒷모습을 향해 익숙한 목소리가 말을 걸었다. 복잡하게 엉킨 생각을 가르는 그 목소리는 낮고 평온했지만, 밀레시안의 기민한 감각은 그 목소리에 깃든 불쾌한 즐거움-지극히 그 목소리의 주인에 대한 밀레시안의 호오를 떠나, 밀레시안의 본능으로 감지한 불쾌감이라고 해 두겠다-을 읽어냈다.

발로르 베임네크. 그 이름은 밀레시안의 삶에서 도무지 멀어지지 않는 이름이었다. 모이투라 전투에서 쓰러진 포워르의 옛 왕. 끝없는 어둠과 타오르는 눈을 가진 흉신. 음유시인들의 노랫말, 다난들의 전설에서나 들어봤을 법한 이름의 남자가 서 있었다. 정원을 등지고 선 베임네크는 기이할 정도로 차분한 모습이었다. 그가 밀레시안을 향해 다가와 차가운 손으로 그의 뺨을 쓰다듬을 때까지, 그의 시선은 밀레시안에게 고정되어 있었다.

그가 알 수 없는 말을 지껄일 때마다 한쪽 눈을 가린 앞머리는 움직이는 하관을 따라, 불어오는 바람을 따라 흔들리며 눈가의 화상과 같은 흉터를 숨겼다가 내비치기를 반복하고 있었다. 그 흉터는 오래 전에 생겼다 아문 상처라기에는 너무나 자연스럽고 당연해 보여서 마치 그가 배태적부터 구성된 일부분으로 느껴지기까지 했다. 그리고 그 흉터는, 남성치고는 미려한 얼굴에서 가장 이질적인 부분이 되어야 하겠으나, 길게 늘어트린 머리카락으로도 숨길 수 없는 시뻘건 눈빛에 밀려, 흉흉하게 빛나는 안광보다 그다지 큰 위협으로 와닿지는 않아보였다.

"… 중요한 건, 지금 이렇게 이곳에… 그대와 나, 단둘이 있다는 것이지."

밀레시안이 뺨을 흘러내리듯 내리긋는 손바닥을 쳐내며 그를 말없이 응시하자, 베임네크는 실소를 흘리며 입을 열었다. 길고 끝이 살짝 처진 그의 눈매는 잘 벼려진 칼날처럼 날카로웠지만, 낮게 침전된 눈빛은 페스 피아다의 안개를 연상시키듯 밀레시안을 불쾌하게 만들기 충분했다.

"발현한 힘에는 좀 익숙해졌는지 궁금하군."

"……."

"어디 한번… 내게 보여주지 않겠나!"

나이와 성별을 막론하고 호전적인 성향을 가진 것은 아마 마족들의 공통점인 모양인지, 옛 포워르 왕의 이름을 자처한 그는 지극히 원초적이고 폭력적인 열망을 거리낌없이 드러내며 대검을 들고 달려들기 시작했다. 여태껏 그를 눌러온 도덕률과 규범은 어디에도 찾아볼 수 없는 오로지 본능만이 남은 난폭한 유희에, 밀레시안 역시 검을 빼들고 그와 마주했다. 베임네크가 성큼성큼 걸을 때마다, 땅이 흔들리는 것만 같은 위압감이 느껴졌다.

"그래… 그대는 날 실망하게 하지 않을 거야."

"잠깐……!"

"아마도 틀림없이… 그대는 날…!"

두려움을 모르는 검이 밀레시안을 향해 빠르게 날아왔다. 밀레시안은 날렵하게 베임네크의 품 안으로 파고들어 검을 빼들고 베임네크를 튕겨냈다. 베임네크의 중심을 쓰러트릴 목적으로 바닥에 손을 짚고 몸을 낮춰 무릎을 노려 다리를 휘둘렀다. 밀레시안의 다리가 원을 그리며 회전하자마자 베임네크는 한발자국 물러서서 대검을 아래로 찍어내렸다.

윈드밀의 반동덕분에 다리가 찍히는 것을 피한 밀레시안은 여전히 한 손으로는 바닥을 짚은 채, 검을 든 손을 휘둘렀다. 바닥에 깊이 박혀있던 베임네크의 검은 벽돌의 잔해를 일으키며 이어지는 밀레시안의 공격을 막아냈다. 검이 부딪치고, 치닫고, 긁히면서 잔불꽃이 일어났다. 밀레시안의 검은 방어조차 무시한 채 강한 기세로 베임네크를 찔러왔다. 등대를 뒤에 둔 채 밀레시안의 검을 쳐내던 베임네크의 귀 옆으로 밀레시안의 칼이 박혔다. 등대벽을 꿰뚫은 칼은 잘게 경련하고 있었다.

충분히 머리를 노릴 수 있었음에도 구레나룻과 옆머리 몇 올만 베어낸 밀레시안의 행동에 베임네크가 의문을 표했다.

"죽일 수 있을텐데도 그리하지 않은 것은 무엇 때문인가?"

"너에게 알아내야 할 것이 많아서. 그리고 이유 없는 살인은 하고싶지 않으니까."

"나에게서 죽음을 가져갈 셈인가? 그대는 그렇게 하고 싶을 따름인가?"

베임네크는 벅차다 못해 가슴이 뻐근할 만큼 기쁨을 붙들며 밀레시안을 향해 대검을 휘둘렀다. 밀레시안이 자신의 영역에 있다는 사실때문인지, 굶주린 속을 채워줄 희생양을 찾았기 때문인지 알 수 없었다. 자신을 향해 던져오는 밀레시안의 불안이 뿌리내린 시선에, 희열이 광기처럼 몸을 잠식했다.

그는 마치 밀레시안에게서 과거의 황홀경을 회상하는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안이라는 존재를 인지한 그 순간, 밀레시안이야말로 자신이 원하던 것을 선사해 줄 수 있는 유일한 존재라는 사실을 깨달은 그 순간을. 그 힘에 대한 욕망과 두려움이 이성의 문턱까지 밀려들어와 피를 끓게 만들고 있었다.

칼날이 부딪치는 소리가 요란했다. 시커먼 검날이 밀레시안의 코끝을 아슬아슬하게 스치고 지나가며 날카로운 바람을 일으켰다. 대검의 육중한 무게와는 다르게 빠르고 격렬하게 다가오는 검격은 살벌하기 그지없었다. 밀레시안은 급하게 허리춤에서 검을 뽑아 양 손에 쥐고는 교차한 채로 다시금 쇄도하는 베임네크의 검을 받아냈다.

교차한 양 검을 아래로 비스듬히 미끄러트려 베임네크의 검을 흘려낸 밀레시안은 무게중심을 한쪽 발에 실어 그의 대검을 밟고 허공으로 도약했다. 허공에서 밀레시안의 몸이 한 바퀴 크게 휘돌았다. 밀레시안의 쌍검은 십일자로 그의 가슴을 베어내려했으나, 칼날이 먼저 닿은 것은 그의 갑주가 아닌 대검의 칼등이었다. 가해진 충격을 고스란히 흡수한 칼등은 밀레시안의 무게정도는 거뜬하다는 듯 미세하게 진동할 뿐이었다.

밀레시안은 대검에 부딪힌 충격에 손목이 저릿해지는 것을 느꼈다. 거리를 두기 위해 몸을 뒤로 빼려는 순간, 검을 쥔 베임네크의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 밀려드는 압력에 검 하나를 떨어트릴 수 밖에 없었다. 검이 바닥으로 떨어지는 소리가 밀레시안의 귓전을 예민하게 울려댔다.

밀레시안이 떨어진 검으로 시선을 돌릴 새도 없이 베임네크는 밀레시안의 검을 동강낼 기세로 밀어붙였다. 한 손으로 검날 끝을 지지하며 간신히 그를 밀어내던 밀레시안은 결국 이어서 검을 떨어트렸고, 검이 바닥에 떨어지기가 무섭게 베임네크는 밀레시안의 검을 밟아 바닷가로 밀어냈다. 그러고나서 굳어있는 밀레시안의 뒷목에 검날을 갖다댔다. 검날에 베여 뒷목의 머리카락 몇 가닥이 흘러내렸다.

고개를 숙인 밀레시안의 얼굴은 초췌했다. 베임네크의 정체와 테흐 두인에서의 허상, 신경질적인 엘프와의 관계와 작금의 상황까지 알 수 없는 일들과 어찌할 바 모를 일들만이 산재해 있어, 밀레시안은 짙은 피로감을 느꼈고, 그는 차라리 조금 고통스럽더라도 잠깐 죽어있는 게 더 낫다고-밀레시안은 곧바로 환생을 하는 대신 잠시 나오의 세계에서 생각을 정리하려는 듯 보인다.- 생각했다.

하지만 베임네크는 밀레시안의 의도대로 움직이는 자가 아니었다. 그는 밀레시안을 철저히 굴복시킬 자였으나, 그 방법이 죽음이 되어서는 안 된다고 생각했다. 그것은 광기였다. 아득히 먼 천체의 한 중간에서 반짝이는 별을 끌어내리고 싶다는, 그의 모든 것을 점령하고 때려부수고 집어삼켜 종국에는 진실로 삼켜버리고싶다는 긴박하고 확실한 충동을 느꼈다. 베임네크는 누군가를 꺾어트리고 지배하는 법 밖에 모르는 자였기에, 그러한 열정을 가학적인 욕구라고 인식했다. 그리고 아래에서 끓어오르는 이 충동을 해소하고자 밀레시안이 딛고 선 세계를 자신의 것으로 채우기로 마음먹었다.

"읏……."

어깨를 쥐고 내리누르는 억센 아귀힘에 밀레시안은 그대로 바닥으로 엎어졌다. 처음에 떨어뜨린 검이 손이 닿을 만한 곳에 널부러져있었다. 밀레시안이 베임네크를 올려다보며 시선을 사로잡았다. 그는 바닥을 기는 밀레시안의 모습에서 심술궂은 즐거움을 느끼는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안이 몰래 팔을 뻗어 검으로 손을 가져가려던 찰나였다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡아누르고 그대로 검을 들어 밀레시안의 허리를 꿰뚫었다. 밀레시안이 칼을 잡는 순간과 거의 동시에 베임네크의 검이 뱃가죽을 뚫고 그 기이하고 시꺼먼 끝을 내비쳤다. 그 순간, 밀레시안은 자신이 과거로 돌아간 듯한 착각이 들었다. 부자연스러워야 할 검의 존재가 어째서인지 익숙했다.

코와 입으로, 꿰뚫린 허리와 배 사이로 검은 피가 흘러나왔다. 피가 흐르는 곳곳마다 검은 불이 들락거리는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 자신이 흘리는 피와, 그 피로 이루어진 웅덩이에 빠져있었다. 대검에 찔린 복부의 틈새로 피가 끊임없이 꿀렁거리며 쏟아지고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 와중에도 자신이 과다출혈로 죽기보다는 자신이 토해낸 피웅덩이에 잠겨 죽을지도 모른다는 실없는 생각을 했다. 십 분 전까지만 하더라도 반듯했던 셔츠는 이미 피로 물들어 식어있었다. 간신히 숨을 마시고 내쉴 때마다 차가운 철냄새가 코를 찔렀다.

"그래… 그대가 나의 죽음을 가져갔으니 나도 그대의 죽음을 받아가도록 하지. 빼앗기기만 하는 건 성미에 맞지 않아서 말이야."

밀레시안은 그제서야 깨달을 수 있었다. 자신이 베푼 자비는 그저 스스로가 상황의 희생물이 되기를 자초한 어리석은 짓이었음을. 죽음에 대한 방기한 자신의 태도와 순수한 종말을 원하는 베임네크가 뒤섞여 결국에는 서로에게 치사량의 독이 되어버렸음을.

"잘 알아두도록 해. 그대가 나에게서 도망칠 수 있는 방법은 어디에도 없다는 것을."

헐떡이는 심장이 금방이라도 부서질듯 뒤틀리고 있었다. 몸의 모든 구멍으로 피가 분출하며 숨을 틀어막는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 머리 위로 쏟아지는 시선의 파편과 목소리의 잔해를 마지막으로 시야가 아득해지는 것을 느꼈다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 밀레시안의 배는 이미 누군가가 치료를 했는지 흉터조차 남지 않고 말끔히 회복되어 있었다. 다만, 피에 젖은 셔츠만이 그대로 그 연약한 몸을 감싸고 있어, 밀레시안은 베임네크와의 전투가 꿈이나 환상따위가 아니었음을 쉽게 깨달을 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 본능적으로 이곳에 자신을 데려온 것이 베임네크라는 것을 알았으나, 그 목적이 무엇인지는 안개속을 헤매는 듯 불확실하기만 했다.

침묵이 길어지고 있었다. 그의 목적에 대해 생각해 보았을 때, 밀레시안에게 분석적이라기보다는 직관적으로 가장 먼저 떠오르는 가설은 그가 자신에게 죽고싶어한다는 것이었는데, 이러한 살벌한 이유에 근거해서 그의 기행을 이해하는 것은 꽤나 부적절하다고 여겼으므로-이 말도 안되는 가설이 진실과 가장 가깝다는 것을 우리는 이미 알고있다- 밀레시안은 빠르게 이 원초적이고 시원적인 가설을 폐기하고 다른 가설을 세우기 시작했다. 그리고 한참의 고뇌 끝에, 밀레시안은 베임네크가 자신을 잡아둔 것은 단지 그가 믿는 교단-하이미라크건, 검은 달의 교단이건 간에-의 계획을 위한 첫 단계일 뿐이라는 결론을 내렸다.

그리고 밀레시안은 베임네크의 사냥에 어울려 줄 생각은 추호도 없었으므로 그의 영역에서 벗어나고자 조심스레 문을 열고 방을 나섰다. 음울한 저택의 복도는 테흐 두인의 허상과 거의 비슷했다. 새파란 불꽃이 혓바닥을 내미는 화로가 줄을 이루며 복도 끝까지 너울거리고 있었다. 푸르죽죽한 화롯불이 복도에 놓인 장식장과 오브제들을 물들이고 있었다.

밀레시안은 장식장과 기둥 뒤에 몸을 숨긴 채 복도 너머를 힐끗거렸다. 복도는 텅 비어있었고, 사람의 흔적은 거의 찾아볼 수 없을 정도로 싸늘했다. 밀레시안은 숨을 죽인 채 복도 끝까지 걸으며 정신을 잃기 전의 일을 생각하고 있었다. 정문으로 이어지는 계단이 보여, 계단을 향해 내려갈 찰나, 거대한 문이 소리없이 열리며 베임네크가 나타났다.

"이런. 나는 그대는 꽤나 영민한 자라 생각했는데."

"……."

"말하지 않았나, 그대가 나에게서 도망칠 수 있는 방법은 없다고."

온 몸에서 방출하는 오만한 정복자의 기세. 그것은 베임네크가 이곳의 지배자임을 증명하고 있었다. 그는 은밀한 비밀을 알려주듯 희미하게 입꼬리를 올리며 속삭였으나, 그 미소 띤 얼굴 뒤에는 숨길 수 없는 악당의 본능이 숨어 있었다.

베임네크는 계단을 올라 밀레시안을 지나쳐 복도의 입구에 섰다. 계단의 말미에서 그 자리에 박힌 듯 딱딱하게 굳어있는 밀레시안을 향해 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 그의 시선이 온 몸을 샅샅이 핥는 느낌에 소름이 돋았다. 베임네크에 대한 분노와 의문, 적개심과 두려움. 어느 한 가지로 정의할 수 없는 복잡한 감정들이 밀레시안의 신경을 쿡쿡 찌르며 이 자리를 피할 것을 종용하고 있었다.

어리석게도 밀레시안은 열린 정문을 향해 걸어가는 대신, 말없이 자신을 바라보는 베임네크의 뒤를 따라 걸었다. 지나온 복도를 거슬러 걷던 밀레시안은 앞서 걷는 베임네크를 향해 중얼거리듯 물음을 던졌다.

"너희들의 다음 목표는 나야? 그래서 나를 잡아온 거야?"

"하하…. 그럴 리가. 설마 내가 누군가의 조종을 받는 꼭두각시라고 생각한건가, 밀레시안?"

"……."

"실로 그리 생각했다면 꽤나 서운해. 나는 그대에게 지대한 관심을 가지고 있을 뿐이야. 그래, 세간에서 영웅이라 불리는 자에 대한 호기심이라고 해 둘까."

웃음기 어린 목소리가 스산하게 복도를 울렸다. 벽에 걸린 알 수 없는 얼굴의 초상화들과 박제된 헌팅 트로피들과 차가운 오브제들이 그 둘이 두런거리는 속삭임을 훔쳐듣고 있었다. 횃불의 푸른 빛이 일렁일 때마다 베임네크와 밀레시안의 그늘도 바닥에서 음울하게 흔들렸다. 어느새 밀레시안은 아까전 자신이 눈을 뜬 방 앞에 서 있었다. 베임네크가 손잡이를 돌리자 오래된 경첩이 삐걱이는 소리가 유독 크게 들렸다. 날카로운 쇳소리는 무거운 정적에 새빨간 상처를 입히면서 귓속에 흉터를 남긴듯 오래 맴돌았다.

세 평 남짓의 사각형의 방과 복도의 경계선에 선 밀레시안은 한참동안 서 있었다. 방 안으로 들어간 베임네크는 시선을 밀레시안에게 고정시킨 채 말 없이 갑옷을 벗기 시작할 뿐, 그에게 들어오라는 말도, 나가라는 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 밀레시안이 제 발로 자신의 영역에 들어오기를 숨죽이며 기다리고 있었다. 기실 밀레시안이 아무리 머리를 굴리고 발악을 하더라도 그가 베임네크를 따라온 이상 절반은 베임네크의 의도대로 행동한 셈이었는데, 그럼에도 이 욕심 많은 침략자는 나머지 절반은 밀레시안이 스스로 몸을 내던져 복종하는 모습을 보이길 원했다. 물론, 그것 역시 밀레시안이 자각하지 못하는 형태로서.

결국 한참동안 밀레시안의 시냅스 안에서 부단히 일어나는 화학적 작용의 결과물은 밀레시안의 발길을 방 안으로 움직이도록 만들었다. 무거운 갑주를 벗어던진 베임네크와 눈을 마주친 순간, 밀레시안은 본능적으로 자신이 잘못된 선택을 했다는 것을 깨달았다. 뒷걸음질쳐 문 밖으로 나가려는 밀레시안을 베임네크는 밀레시안의 허리를 감싸안고 침대로 이끌었다. 갑옷을 벗고 한 겹의 셔츠로만 둘러싸인 그의 팔은 예상보다 견고했다.

그는 밀레시안을 침대 끄트머리에 앉히고는 느리게 밀레시안의 셔츠단추를 풀어내리기 시작했다. 피에 젖었다 마른 셔츠는 뻑뻑하게 굳어있었지만 셔츠 위를 움직이는 저속한 손길은 선명하게 느껴졌다. 덜덜 떨리는 밀레시안의 맨 살위로 베임네크의 손끝이 닿았다. 시체처럼 차갑고 딱딱한 그 접촉은 밀레시안의 생명마저 앗아갈 것처럼 느껴졌다. 반사적으로 베임네크를 밀어내려던 밀레시안의 귓가로 베임네크의 숨결이 내려앉았다. 오한처럼 몸을 떨게 만드는 그의 체취는 이미 연소할 대로 연소해버려 잿더미만 남겨놓은 시꺼먼 폐허의 향취를 풍기고 있었다.

셔츠를 비집고 살을 더듬는 차끈한 손에 정신이 들었다. 셔츠를 풀어헤치고 납작한 가슴선 위를 흐르듯 훑던 손가락은 밀레시안의 돌기를 이리저리 굴리며 상체를 압박하고 있었다. 베임네크의 손은 밀레시안의 가슴과 날개뼈까지 닿을 만큼 충분히 컸다. 밀레시안의 가슴은 베임네크의 양 손아귀에 잡혀, 문질러지거나 좁혀지기를 반복하며 희롱당하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 지극히 성적인 함의가 담긴 그 손길에 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬기만 했다.

가슴을 지분거리던 손은 일자로 불룩 튀어나온 쇄골과 움푹 들어간 골까지 기어올라 밀레시안의 어깨에 안착했다. 긴장으로 꼿꼿하게 서 있던 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 소름끼치도록 매끄러운 시트가 느껴졌다. 뒤통수가 매트리스에 닿자 머리카락이 흐트러졌다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 헐떡이고 있었다. 들이마신 공기에 비해 형편없을 정도로 얕고 간헐적인 내쉼만이 반복되고 있었다. 불을 때지 않아 싸늘한 방의 기운이 풀어헤친 셔츠 사이를 비집고 들어왔다. 어쩌면 그것은 낮은 방의 온도때문이 아니라, 지금부터 재개될 사냥에 대한 베임네크의 기대감과, 스스로 불행의 아가리에 대가리를 처넣은 밀레시안의 뒤늦은 후회때문일지도 모른다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 쇄골에 입술을 붙였다. 날카롭게 깎은 듯한 콧등과 불쑥 솟은 눈썹이 밀레시안의 하관과 목덜미를 긋고 내려갔다. 베임네크의 입술이 닿는 곳마다, 설렘을 닮은 공포심이 피어나고 있었다. 매끈하고 탄력있는 살갗 위로 유두가 발갛게 달아올라 꼿꼿하게 서 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 가슴을 베어먹을 기세로 한 입에 크게 깨물어 잇자국을 내고 핥아대면서 밀레시안의 허리춤에 손가락을 걸고 바지와 속옷을 한꺼번에 끌어내렸다.

"읏……!"

밀레시안은 갑작스러운 한기에 삼키지 못한 외마디 비명을 토해냈다. 몸을 일으킨 베임네크는 밀레시안의 다리를 들어 바지와 브리프를 완전히 벗겨낸 후 나신의 밀레시안을 내려다 보았다. 끝과 끝의 너비가 두 뼘이나 겨우 될까 싶은 날씬하고 좁은 가슴께는 그가 남긴 순흔으로 울긋불긋했다. 그의 시선이 금방이라도 끊어질 것같은 호흡을 따라 얕게 오르내리는 가슴의 아래로 내려가자, 그 폭은 조금씩 줄어들어 유려한 허리선과 좁은 골반으로 이어졌다. 음모 하나 나지 않은 매끈한 샅 사이로 물렁하고 축 처진 성기가 이어지고, 양 옆으로 한 손에 잡힐듯 마른 허벅지가 예민하게 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.

베임네크는 기묘한 미소를 띠며 밀레시안의 종아리를 잡아 제 어깨 위에 걸쳤다. 발목과 종아리를 잇는 부분이 베임네크의 어깨위에 걸쳐지고, 그 높이탓에 엉덩이와 허리가 허공으로 살짝 떴다. 바지의 버클을 풀어헤친 베임네크가 성기를 꺼내 기둥을 잡고 밀레시안의 회음부와 둔부의 습윤한 골 사이를 간지럽히듯 문질러댔다. 언제부터 발기해있었는지 모를 만큼 바짝 약이 오른 그의 것은 새빨갛다못해 피가 쏠려 위협적이리만치 검붉은 색을 띠고 있었다.

밀레시안은 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 그를 피해 침대 위로 움직이려했으나 양 발이 베임네크의 어깨에 걸쳐진 상태에서 그 움직임은 외려 아래를 적나라하게 보이도록 만들었고, 그것은 베임네크로 하여금 삽입을 유혹하도록 부추기는 행동으로 비쳐졌다. 그제서야 비로소 베임네크는 한 손으로는 도망치려는 발칙한 골반을 잡아 고정하고, 다른 한 손으로는 발기한 성기를 잡아 밀레시안의 구멍에 맞췄다. 세밀한 주름과 굳게 다물린 구멍 위로 흉기와 같은 살덩이가 적나라하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 그를 밀어낼 생각도 못한 채 침대 시트를 부여잡았다.

난폭한 성기가 밀레시안의 바싼 마른 구멍을 단숨에 꿰뚫었다. 다리 사이로 뜨거운 살덩어리가 거칠게 안을 헤집고 들어왔다. 삽입은 아래를 칼로 쑤시는 것과 비견될 정도로 자비없이 이루어졌다. 좁다란 구멍에 억지로 욱여넣는 성기는 망설임이 없었다. 온 몸이 칼로 난도질 당하는 격통에 밀레시안이 어깨를 달싹이며 흐느끼기 시작했다.

"그 자에게 쑤셔박히면서도 이렇게 울었나, 밀레시안?"

"으, 흑……!"

밀레시안의 초행길을 꿰뚫는 성기가 빠져나왔다가 다시금 들어오며 길을 트기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 밀려들어오는 흉기에 숨을 들이마셨다. 얇은 뱃가죽 아래로 그의 것으로 불룩 솟아올라 맥동하고 있었다. 베임네크와 밀레시안의 은밀한 부분이 맞닿을 때마다 밀레시안은 그를 밀어내기위해 발버둥쳤고, 그럴수록 베임네크는 밀레시안을 침대에 처박을 기세로 거세게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 베임네크의 움직임에 속절없이 몸이 흔들리던 밀레시안의 머리가 침대 헤드에 닿았다. 남근이 구멍을 드나들면서 액체와 살이 마찰하며 찌걱거리는 소리가 적나라하게 방을 채우고, 밀레시안의 머리가 침대 헤드에 쿵쿵 부딪히는 소리와 가냘픈 신음소리, 씨근덕거리는 베임네크의 거친 숨소리가 간간이 섞였다.

"아… 윽, 그만…! 힉, 아아…, 제발… 베임네크…!"

베임네크가 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아 아래로 내리누르자 무릎이 거의 어깨에 닿을 정도로 몸이 접혔다. 침대 헤드에 목이 꺾인 밀레시안의 시야로 자신의 아래를 드나드는 베임네크의 성기와, 그를 조여무는 자신의 구멍이 적나라하게 보였다. 배출만을 위한 은밀한 통로로 파고드는 페니스. 애정으로 이루어진 행위가 아닌 우위를 점하기 위해 흉기를 꽂아넣고 인권을 처절히 유린하는 그 행위. 아래를 연결하기 위해 사정없이 이어지는 꿰뚫림의 연속.

이쯤에서 우리가 짚고 넘어가야 할 사실이 있다면 밀레시안은 너무나 많은 꿰뚫림을 경험했다는 것이다. 꿰뚫림, 그것은 수많은 죽음-우리는 밀레시안이 에린에 머물면서 겪었던 생사고락과 그의 다양한 능력의 발전에 대한, 그리고 지난 수 년간 에린과의 관계구조를 형성하는 데 기여했던 사건들에 대한 깊은 이해와 통찰을 얻기 위해 그가 거쳐온 많은 다난들 혹은 초월자들에 대해 살펴보는 것이 필요하겠으나, 그가 밟아온 족적은 헤아릴 수 없이 많기때문에 대표적인 기억만 언급하는 것을 양해해 주기를 바란다.-을 견뎌낸 밀레시안에게 있어서 꽤나 익숙한 것이기도 했으나, 동시에 가장 잊을 수 없는 감각이기도 했다. 

벨라가 그러했고 톨비쉬가 그러했듯, 베임네크가 밀레시안에게 선사한 꿰뚫림-검을 꽂아넣는 것과 베임네크의 삽입은 무언가를 꽂는다는 점이 닮아있어, 밀레시안의 피할 수 없는 운명을 대변하는 것처럼 보이기도 한다. 필자의 견해로는 꿰뚫림이란 밀레시안의 삶에 있어서 피할 수 없는 숙명이라 생각되지만, 그 숙명의 평가에 대해서는 여러분에게 맡겨두도록 하겠다-은 밀레시안이 그간 잊고자 노력했던 과거의 트라우마를 유발시키기에 충분했다. 그리고 이러한 과거의 기억들은 곧 억압적이고 파괴적인 살덩이의 꿰뚫림과 상가작용을 일으키며 밀레시안을 무지의 세계로 이끌도록 만들었다.

"하아, 다른 자들의… 아래에서도, 이렇게, 후우… 아래를 물어댔나?"

"흑…, 밀레Mille…, 밀리Milly…, 흐으, 아프… 흑, 아파요…. 밀리는, 이런 짓… 흑, 처음이… 아, 아윽!"

동성간의 결합, 강압적이고 지배적인 우위를 점하기 위함으로써의 꿰뚫림, 억압적이고 폭력만이 낳은 첫 성교는 올곧게 서서 땅 깊숙히 견고하게 뿌리를 내린 나무와 같은 밀레시안의 성정을 단숨에 뿌리째 뽑아내는 태풍 혹은 도끼질하는 것과 같았다. 결국, 성적인 학대와 스트레스를 감당할 수 없었던 밀레시안은 결국 갈등에서 퇴행¹이라는 방어기제로 현실도피를 선택하게 된 것이다.

"베인, 베인…, 밀리… 읏, 밀레시안… 아파, 그만둬, 흐윽… 힉, 흐아아…!"

밀레시안은 베임네크의 이름을 신앙처럼 울부짖으며 흐느꼈다. 베임네크는 자신의 이름을 부르며 히끅대는 말투에서 밀레시안의 변화를 눈치챘다. 베임네크는 정신이란 본디 나약해서 몸이 무너지면 마음 역시 쉽사리 무너지기 마련임을 일찍이 깨달은 자였다. 그렇기에, 그가 밀레시안에게 저지른 짓은 성교의 형태를 한 폭력에 의해 강제로 이성을 벗겨내고 흙탕물로 처박아, 먼지 묻은 발로 짓누르는 용서받을 수 없는 행위였으며, 동시에 그렇기에 밀레시안을 굴복시킨, 철저히 악마적인 도락이라고만 해 두겠다.

그리고 베임네크는 자신에게서 빠져나오기위해 안간힘을 쓰며 날뛰는 밀레시안의 버둥거림에서 저열한 희열을 느꼈다. 밀레시안이 그를 때리고 밀치며 눈물을 쏟는 것을 바라보며 베임네크는 밀레시안의 연약한 성기를 잡고 흔들기 시작했다. 작열하는 꿰뚫림의 고통 속에서도 성교의 쾌락은 본능적으로 피어나기 마련이라, 어느정도 딱딱해진 밀레시안의 성기는 가볍게 훑는 손바닥에도 금세 기립했고, 밀레시안은 빠듯하게 아래를 채우는 베임네크의 성기와 금방이라도 터져나올 것만 같은 사정감에 침대시트를 쥐어뜯으며 울부짖었다.

몸의 가장 중심, 은밀한 부분으로 치닫는 둔중한 자극은 밀레시안의 척추를 타고 올라가 연수마저 마비시켜 숨을 멎게 하는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안의 눈동자가 세차게 흔들리며 까뒤집어지고 머리가 새하얗게 비고, 온 몸의 근육이 주체할 수 없을 정도로 제멋대로 떨릴 때, 밀레시안의 성기끝에서 희멀건 체액이 힘없이 흘러나와 밀레시안의 가슴과 베임네크의 손 위로 떨어졌다. 베임네크는 입을 벌리고 소리없이 외치는 밀레시안의 입 안에 정액이 묻은 손가락을 갖다댔다. 밀레시안은 어린 아이의 포유반사²처럼 베임네크의 손가락을 따라 혀를 휘감아 치아로 잘근잘근 깨물며 그의 손에 묻은 정액을 핥아먹었고, 눈물을 그렁그렁 달며 손가락을 빨아대는 밀레시안을 보며 베임네크는 여전히 잘게 떨리는 내벽안에 뜨겁게 사정했다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 정신이 육체의 고통과 쾌락에 비참하게 굴복하는 그 모습을 오래고 지켜보았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 끝이 없는 무저갱으로 끌려들어가는 두려운 감각에 몸서리치며 눈을 떴다. 밀레시안은 알 수 없는 두려움에 질식할 것만 같았다. 베임네크는 어디에도 보이지 않았으나, 밀레시안은 자신이 절대 그에게서 자유롭지 못할 것임을 깨달았다. 눈 앞의 모든 것이 흐릿했다.

정신을 잃은 것은 그리 오래 되지 않았는지 몸 이곳저곳에는 정사의 흔적이 적나라하게 드러나있었다. 몸을 일으키자 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 정액을 느끼지 않으려고 애쓰며 바닥에 널부러진 옷가지를 주워입었다. 늘 입던 익숙한 셔츠는 자신의 피로 말라붙은 채 굳어있어 팔을 꿰어 입기가 수월치만은 않았다.

온 몸을 두들겨맞은 듯한 통증을 뒤로하며 휘청거리는 시야를 바로잡았다. 밀레시안은 문을 열고 빠른 걸음으로 복도를 걸었다. 여전히 푸른 빛이 새어나오는 횃불들의 사이로 의장용 검들이 걸린 장식장 문을 열었다. 조악한 시건장치는 밀레시안의 손길로 쉽사리 우그러졌다. 밀레시안은 가장 위에 걸린 레이피어를 꺼내들고 복도의 끝에 다다랐다.

계단의 난간에 몸을 기대고 서 있는 베임네크가 보였다. 흐르는 용암을 닮은 갑주는 너무나도 굳건해 그 어느 틈도 허용하지 않을 것만 같았다. 그의 시선이 밀레시안을 향했다. 한쪽 눈을 가린 가증스러운 머리카락 사이로 새어나오는 시뻘건 안광이 자신을 꿰뚫는 듯한 느낌에 손에 쥔 검을 재차 쥐었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안에게 다가가기 위해 몸을 일으켰다.

밀레시안은 뒷걸음질 치고싶은 욕망을 참으며 제 키만 한 칼을 들어 망설임 없이 자신의 심장에 찔러 넣었다. 날카로운 금속이 폐부를 꿰뚫고 가슴속을 할퀴었다. 밀레시안의 입에서 검은 피가 폭포처럼 쏟아지고, 숨을 헐떡이며 몸이 무너져내렸다. 생리적으로 터져나오는 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내려 피와 섞여 바닥을 적셨다.

어느새 밀레시안의 바로 앞까지 다가온 베임네크는 제 발치에서 피를 토해내며 죽어가는 밀레시안을 내려다보며 입을 열었다. 그의 냉정한 목소리는 어째서인지 꽤나 애틋하게 혹은 다정하게 들려, 밀레시안은 간신히 고개를 들어 베임네크를 올려다 보았다.

"하하…. 역시 그대는 재미있어. 언제고 나의 예상을 뛰어넘는 선택만을 해."

"……."

"그래, 이번에는 좀 더 멀리 도망가 보는 것도 좋겠지. 내가 그대를 다시 찾을 때까지, 작은 자유를 즐겨도 좋아."

혼잣말에 가까운 그의 말에는 밀레시안이 살아남으리라는 기이한 믿음-당연한 확신-이 내포되어 있었다. 베임네크는 그 말을 마지막으로 몸을 돌려 저택의 계단을 타고 내려갔고, 그의 모습이 사라진 지 얼마 되지 않아 밀레시안 역시 흰 빛에 휩싸여 사라졌다.

그곳에는 오직, 피 묻은 검과 밀레시안이 쏟아낸 핏덩이만이 남아있어, 누군가가 그곳에 있었다는 사실만을 어렴풋이 짐작게 할 뿐이었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹퇴행[ 退行 , regression ]; 욕구를 현실적으로 충족시킬 수 없을 때 발달이나 진화상(進化上)의 초기 단계로 돌아가는 현상. 발달의 전 단계에서 유효했던 옛날의 사고·감정·행동양식으로 되돌아가 그것이 현재에도 유효하리라 생각하여 예전의 행동을 되풀이하는 것을 말한다. 퇴행이 심하면 유치증(幼稚症)에 빠질 수도 있다. 또한 퇴행은 문제해결의 합리적인 방법이 아니며, 갈등이나 곤란한 상태에서 도피하는 일종의 방어기제(防禦機制)이다. [네이버 지식백과] 퇴행 [退行, regression] (교육학용어사전, 1995. 6. 29., 서울대학교 교육연구소)
> 
> ²포유반사 [ rooting reflex , 哺乳反射 ] 신생아나 유아는 검사자의 손가락 또는 물체가 뺨, 입술에 닿으면 자극된 방향으로 머리를 움직여서, 입을 벌리려고 한다. 손을 쓰지 않고 입으로 엄마의 유방을 찾는 원시반사이다. 공복시에 가장 강하게 출현하고, 포유후 소실한다. 분만쇼크로부터의 회복지표(回復指標)로 된다. 이 반사의 결여는 무산소증, 출혈 또는 선천기형을 의심케 하는 소견으로 된다. [네이버 지식백과] 포유반사2 [rooting reflex, 哺乳反射] (간호학대사전, 1996. 3. 1., 대한간호학회)


	11. 베인밀레로 수면간...보고...싶...어..서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 06. 23. 1차초고 공백포함 5,879 자 / 공백미포함 4,467 자  
> * BL, 강압적 관계, 수면간, 성기 비하발언 등이 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 수면간...보고...싶...어..서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

흥미를 이끄는 것에 한정해 달변가가 되던 베임네크는 꽤나 오랜만에 입을 다문 채 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다.

그가 부관과 교단원들을 따돌리고 잠시 머물고 있는 여관으로 돌아왔을 때였다. 이멘 마하의 구석, 인적이 드문 곳에 위치한 여관은 며칠 전 축제가 막 끝난 터라 대부분의 객실이 비어있었기에, 적어도 2층 복도에 걸린 명패는 그의 것 하나 뿐이었다. 자신에게 배정된 객실의 문고리를 잡은 베임네크는 안에서 들려오는 인기척에 손을 멈추고 문패에 걸린 이름표로 힐끗 눈길을 옮겼다. 베인Bein, 얼마 전 밀레시안에게 알려주었던 그 이름은 수백 년간 사용하던 이름보다 더 익숙하게 느껴졌다.

베임네크는 언제라도 발검할 준비가 되어있는 사내였고, 방 안의 어떠한 침입자든 단숨에 제압할 수 있을 만한 능력을 가진 자였기에, 그는 서슴없이 객실의 문을 열었다. 그가 열고 들어온 문틈 사이로 희부연 새벽의 기운이 뒤따라 들어왔다.

"……."

방 안은 어두웠지만 창가를 타고 스며드는 새벽의 어스름이 방을 어렴풋이 밝히고 있었다. 객실의 문에서부터 침대까지 허물을 벗듯 어지럽게 내팽겨진 옷가지와 신발을 보아하니 술깨나 마신 주정뱅이라는 생각에 베임네크는 검을 뽑으려던 손을 멈추고 조용히 문을 닫았다. 침대에 누워있는 밤손님을 향해 다가갔다. 주인이 있는 방에 들어와 팔자 좋게 깊은 잠에 빠져든 용기-그것이 비록 알코올의 도움을 받은 것이라 할 지라도-가 꽤나 가상했다. 그리고, 침대에 누워있는 밤손님의 정체를 확인한 베임네크는 자신의 예상을 뛰어넘는 모습에 모처럼 말을 잃을 수밖에 없었다.

이불도 덮지않은 채 침대 끝에 모로 누워 있는 밀레시안이 눈에 들어왔다. 간간이 새근거리는 숨소리에는 알코올 냄새가 진동을 하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 술에 취했기때문인지 입을 살짝 벌린 채 잠에 들어있었다. 셔츠는 현관 앞에 널부러져있고 바지는 한쪽 발목에 걸쳐있어 술김에 대충 벗어둔 티가 났다. 술때문에 미열이 있는지 밀레시안의 몸은 평소보다 조금 더 뜨끈했고, 그때문에 이리저리 헝클어진 머리카락이 이마에 붙어 있었다.

베임네크는 손등으로 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓸어내렸고, 밀레시안은 잠든 와중에도 차가운 손길이 반가웠는지 그의 손에 볼을 부비며 낮게 으응, 하는 잠꼬대를 하고 있었다. 잔뜩 곯아떨어진 채 상대를 인식하지도 못하고 손길을 반기는 모습에 베임네크는 말을 잃은 채 묘한 표정을 지었다.

볼을 만지던 시원한 손길이 떨어져나가자 열기 어린 몸은 냉기를 찾기 위해 침대의 중앙으로 몸을 돌렸다. 측면보다는 정면에 가까운 자세로 잠에 빠져든 밀레시안의 얼굴은 마치 어린 아이가 잠에 든 것처럼 편안해보였다. 지독하게 익숙한 얼굴이었음에도, 처음 보는 그 무방비한 얼굴에 베임네크는 한참동안 말 없이 밀레시안의 얼굴에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 유순하게 잠든 밀레시안의 얼굴은 베임네크에게서 묘한 욕구를 재촉하고 있었다.

"밀레시안."

깊은 잠에 빠진 모양인지 나지막한 호명에도 밀레시안은 미동도 하지 않은 채 몸만 뒤척일 뿐이었다. 베임네크의 시선이 얕게 오르내리는 가슴을 타고 납작한 복근 위로, 브리프가 뜰 만큼 선명하게 솟아오른 장골로 천천히 이동했다. 종아리께에 걸쳐진 바지를 끌어내려 벗긴 베임네크는 밀레시안의 몸 위에 올라타 나직하게 속삭였다. 그의 속삭임은 밀레시안에게 채 닿기도 전에 실내의 어둑함에 녹아내려 금세 사라졌다.

"잠든 그대의 모습을 보는 것도 꽤나 나쁘지 않아."

"……."

여전히 답은 없었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 목덜미에 입을 맞추며 밀레시안의 브리프를 아래로 끌어내렸다. 속옷은 베임네크의 손에 쉽게 벗겨졌고, 이내 침대 주변에 내팽겨졌다. 분홍빛을 띠는 말랑한 성기가 베임네크의 손 안에 잡혔다. 아랫배가 뻣뻣하게 굳고 성기로 피가 몰리는 감각이 선명하게 느껴졌다.

툭 튀어나온 쇄골뼈 위에 깨물듯 잇자국을 내고는 부드러운 살갗 여기저기를 자근거리며 입맞춤해대자 밀레시안의 입에서 한숨같은 앓는 소리가 튀어나왔다. 볼록 튀어나온 진분홍색의 유두를 깨물듯 물고 빨아댔지만 밀레시안은 인상만 찌푸릴 뿐 수마에서 헤어나오지 못했다. 베임네크는 당장이라도 밀레시안의 온 몸을 깨물고, 베어먹어, 흐르는 피조차 빨아마시고 싶은 충동을 억제하며 유륜을 핥아댔다. 간간이 흐르는 잠꼬대같은 신음소리가 꽤나 듣기 좋았다.

베임네크는 바지를 내려 성기를 꺼내잡았다. 어느정도 바짝 선 성기는 몇 번의 손짓으로 대가리를 꺼떡거리고 있었다. 그는 자신과 밀레시안의 성기를 한 손에 그러쥔 채 느릿하게 아래위로 손을 흔들기 시작했다. 손이 큰 편이기는 했으나 그의 것이 꽤나 두꺼운 탓에 한 손에 전부 잡히지는 않았고, 그는 엄지로 자신의 것을 겨우 감싼 채 나머지 손가락으로 밀레시안의 성기를 쥐어짜듯 강하게 억죄었다.

손이 움직일 때마다 기둥과 귀두가 맞부딪히며 질척한 소리를 내기 시작했다. 불룩 솟아오른 귀두는 포피에 덮였다가 벗겨지기를 반복하며 점점 기름지게 젖어들어갔다. 그의 손가락이 요도 주변을 가볍게 간질이며 훑어대자 축 처져있던 밀레시안의 성기도 점차 짙은 색을 띠며 힘이 들어가기 시작했다. 손은 차가웠지만 맞닿은 성기는 뜨거웠다. 성기를 느릿하게 문지르던 손길이 점점 빨라지자 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 유백색의 진득한 액체가 꾸물거리며 흘러나왔다. 요도를 타고 움직이는 정액의 흐름이 손바닥을 통해 선연하게 느껴졌다.

"으응……."

한 차례의 사정에도 밀레시안은 침음하는 소리를 내며 몸을 뒤척였다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 귓가에 입을 붙이며 쉿, 하고 낮게 어르는 소리를 불어넣었고, 밀레시안은 그 소리가 자장가라도 된 것처럼 다시 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. 베임네크는 세상 모르게 잠에 빠져든 밀레시안을 바라보며 짧은 절정에 도달했고, 저도 모르게 낮은 신음을 터트렸다. 쏘아내듯 분출한 정액이 밀레시안의 아랫배를 더럽히고 가슴께까지 튀었다.

그는 밀레시안의 양 다리를 잡아 자신의 허리에 감싸게 만든 뒤 한 손으로 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 잡아 벌렸다. 다른 한 손으로는 여전히 수그림 없는 성기를 잡고 밀레시안의 회음부와 구멍 주변을 가볍게 탁탁 치며 금방이라도 삽입할 것처럼 훑어내렸다. 귀두 끝은 윤기가 흐르는 것처럼 번들거리며 밀레시안의 엉덩이골과 구멍을 적시고 있었다.

주위를 배회하는 성기에 밀레시안의 구멍은 잠결에도 움찔대고 있었다. 그 불수의적인 움직임에도 온 몸의 피가 성기로 몰리고 있었다. 베임네크는 저도 모르게 제 입술을 축이며 밀레시안의 사이로 제 것을 밀어넣었다. 이전의 사정으로 노곤하게 풀린 몸은 생각보다 그의 성기를 쉽게 받아들였다. 삽입의 순간에 밀레시안이 어깨를 바르작대며 몸을 뒤척였지만 인상을 찌푸린 채 여전히 잠들어 있었다. 만약 그가 깬다하더라도 술에 취해 자신이 처한 상황을 인식하지 못할 가능성이 높긴 했지만, 인사불성인 상태의 밀레시안을 억지로 안는다는 생각에 약간의 불쾌감과 배덕감이 든 것도 사실이리라.

"그대는 계속 잘 생각인가? 응?"

"……."

여전히 대답은 없었다. 베임네크는 성기를 한번에 밀어넣으며 울긋불긋하게 부어오른 밀레시안의 목에 고개를 파묻었다. 땀에 젖은 체취가 달았다. 잠에 취한 목소리는 낮게 잠겨있어, 성기가 빠져나갔다가 재차 들어올 때마다 성대를 긁는 듯한 신음소리가 간간이 울렸다. 몸은 노곤하게 잠에 들었지만 성기를 조이는 구멍은 빠듯하기 그지없었다. 아니, 오히려 수마에 빠져 감각이 둔해졌기 때문인지 퍽퍽 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 허리를 밀어올려도 내벽은 계속해서 성기를 조여물고 있었다.

사정 후 처져있던 밀레시안의 성기가 다시 발갛게 익으며 묽은 액체를 흘리고 있었다. 음낭이 베임네크의 샅과 쓸리며 부분부분 빨갛게 달아올라 유독 음란해보였다. 눈을 감고 있는 밀레시안의 얼굴은 미간을 찌푸리고 있었지만 평소의 예민함은 사라져 있었다. 입을 벌리고 자신도 모르게 달뜬 신음을 흘리고, 구멍이 오물거리며 그의 성기를 야하게 짓씹고 있었다. 잠에 빠져 쾌감을 느끼는, 가장 본능적인 그 얼굴에 베임네크의 숨소리가 점점 거칠어졌다.

밀레시안과 몸을 겹친 채 아래를 더 깊숙히 밀어붙였다. 좆보다 더 뜨거운 내벽에 온 몸이 녹아내릴 것만 같았다. 밀레시안을 껴안은 채-안는다기보다는 거의 내리누르다시피 한 채- 이리저리 각도를 고쳐가며 성기를 찔러대다가 어느 지점을 찍어올리자 흑, 하는 울음소리와 함께 밀레시안의 횡격막이 불쑥 위로 솟아올랐다. 맞닿은 가슴을 타고 격하게 뛰는 심장의 고동이 그대로 느껴졌다.

밀레시안을 박아대는 허릿짓이 점점 빨라졌다. 베임네크의 심장을 타고 용암이 흐르는 것 같았다. 목 뒤가 뻐근해질 만큼, 머리의 뚜껑이 열릴 만큼, 화를 닮은 시뻘건 욕망이 점점 이성을 잡아 먹고 있었다. 빈 속에 산성이라도 들이부은 양 뱃속이 뜨겁게 불타오르고 며칠을 굶은 것처럼 허기졌다. 베임네크는 잠든 밀레시안과 몸을 섞는 지금 이 순간에도 밀레시안에게 자신의 표식을 남기기를 원했고, 그 욕망은 밀레시안의 머리가 침대 헤드에 쿵쿵 찧어질 정도로 강한 추삽질을 하는 것으로 나타났다.

"흐으…, 읏, 무슨… 흑!"

몸이 거세게 흔들리고 어지러운 감각에 밀레시안이 눈을 떴다. 얼핏 잠에서 깨자마자 깊은 곳을 찔러대는 쾌감에 절로 어깨가 떨렸다. 제정신을 차린 몸은 저도 모르게 달아오른 신음을 흘려댔다. 밀레시안은 놀라서 한 마디도 하지 못한 채 신음만 흘려대며 자신을 짓누르고 있는 베임네크의 옆모습을 바라보았다.

"힉, 베임네… 흐응, 이거, 무슨…, 흐앗!"

"흐음… 생각보다 빨리 깼어. 그대라면 좀 더… 자는 척을 할 줄 알았는데."

"으응, 잠깐…!"

밀레시안은 베임네크에게서 빠져나오기위해 몸을 버둥거렸지만 베임네크는 희미한 웃음을 흘리며 몸을 일으켰다. 밀레시안이 그를 밀어내려하자 베임네크는 오히려 밀레시안의 골반을 단단히 잡고 성기를 거세게 욱여넣었다. 위에서 아래로 내리꽂는 감각에 흐트러진 신음소리가 간헐적으로 목을 타고 흘러나왔다.

볼과 코끝, 귀끝이 발갛게 달아올랐다. 아니, 온 몸의 끝이 다홍색으로 물들어있었다. 박히면서도 신음을 참던 밀레시안은 숨이 멎을 것만 같아 겨우 입을 벌려 숨을 들이마셨다. 동시에 신음이 교성처럼 터져나오고, 벌린 입 사이로 삼키지 못한 타액이 흘러나와 입가를 타고 귀 뒤로 흘러내렸다.

"쉿. 그대가 우는 건 듣기 좋은 일이나… 다른 이들이 듣는 것은 원치 않아."

"으응, 흑, 망할…! 여기, 너밖에…, 흐응, 핫, 아아!"

밀레시안은 여관의 유일한 숙박객이 베임네크라는 것을 알고 있음에도, 혹시나하는 마음에 아랫입술을 깨물며 신음을 삼켜댔다. 눈물을 그렁그렁 매단 채 그의 허릿짓에 흔들리며 짓눌린 신음을 흘렸다. 바들바들 떨리는 손으로 제 팔과 어깨를 밀어대면서도 구멍은 착실하게 움찔거리며 성기를 받아들이는 모습이 외설적이었다.

"힉, 흐응, 안에 싸면, 안… 힉, 안돼…."

"다른 이들에게 그대와 나의… 그래, 교합을 알리고 싶다면 그렇게 하지."

"아…, 아니, 싫, 욱, 싫어…. 흐으… 안에, 안에 싸줘… 흐으으…."

밀레시안의 안을 들쑤시던 베임네크는 차오를대로 차올라 눈가를 타고 흘러내리는 밀레시안의 눈물을 핥아먹으며 그의 안에서 절정을 맞이했다. 뜨끈한 액체가 좁은 내벽에 가득 차는 느낌이 들었다. 꽉 다물린 구멍이 잘게 경련하고 있었다. 찌릿하고, 낯뜨거울 만큼 적나라하면서도 황홀한, 금방이라도 기절할 것만 같은 성교였다.

밀레시안은 베임네크가 성기를 뺀 후에도 가벼운 오르가슴에 잘게 숨을 내쉬며 멍하게 누워있었다. 벌름거리는 구멍은 틈 사이로 그가 쏟아놓은 정액이 흘러나오며 아래를 적시고 있었다. 베임네크는 목덜미부터 허벅지 안쪽까지 부어오른 밀레시안의 살갗을 감상하며 만족스러운 웃음을 짓고는 욕실로 들어갔다. 물이 쏟아지는 소리가 한참동안 들리고 욕실문이 열려 뜨끈한 김이 여관 객실로 흘러나올 때까지, 베임네크가 밀레시안의 몸을 안고 다시 욕실로 들어갈 때까지, 지친 밀레시안은 침대에서 한 발자국도 움직이지 못하고 누워있었다. 그리고, 밀레시안은 두번 다시는 베임네크의 뒤를 캐는 중에는 술을 먹지 않기로 스스로 약속했다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	12. 베인밀레 시대물AU로 광공x무심수 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 06. 30. 4차추가 공백포함 18,777 자 / 공백미포함 14,305 자  
> (19.06.30 18:55 세자→왕 수정, 일부 설정 및 내용 수정)  
> * BL, 유혈묘사, 사망소재, 새드엔드 및 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 호칭 및 설정은 전부 날조입니다. 현실 기록과 무관하며 고증 없는 뇌내 망상이므로 양해 부탁드려요;

# 베인밀레 시대물AU로 광공x무심수 보고싶어서

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 시대물AU / 새드

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

에린의 하늘 아래 발로르 베임네크의 이름을 모르는 자가 과연 몇이나 있을까. 성인의 키만 한 검을 휘두르면 땅이 갈라지고 손짓만으로도 불기둥을 뿜어내며 숨겨진 눈을 마주한 것만으로도 상대를 죽음에 이르게 한다는 사왕.

그와 그의 수하들이 지나가는 곳마다 피로 이루어진 강이 흐른다 하여 세간에서는 그를 혈강血江왕 혹은 마족을 이끈다 하여 영마領魔왕이라 부르곤했다. 그러나 그가 왕으로 즉위한 이후-정확히는 라흐에서 포로 한 명을 사로잡은 이후부터-로는 유순하다 하지는 못할지언정 어느정도 까다롭다 여겼던 그의 성정은 어느 순간부턴가 난폭해져 가장 충직했던 측근들을 하나하나 참수하며 광증을 보였다 하여, 그의 사후에는 두려움과 빈정을 담아 왕호를 현광現狂 영靈왕-그의 마지막 죽음이 그가 가장 총애하던 자와의 동반자살임을 감안한다면 어리석은 임금에게 붙여지는 영靈이라는 시호가 그리 과한 것도 아니다-이라 칭하곤 한다. 물론 생전 그의 성정과 행보를 살펴보자면 제 왕호가 미칠 광現이든 빛 광光이든 신경쓸 위인은 아니겠으나, 아마 그의 혼백이 이곳에 남아있다면 전자의 것을 더 기꺼워하리라 예상된다.

세자적의 호는 요사스러운 눈을 가졌다 하여 선왕으로부터 사안邪眼이라는 아호를 받았는데, 정작 본인은 그 호를 마음에 들어하지 않아 그 호를 쓰는 일은 거의 없었다. 그렇기에 그와 가장 가까이에 있던 부관부터 가장 낮은 말단 병사들까지 그를 베임네크, 혹은 베인이라고 통칭하곤 했다. 물론 그와 그다지 사이가 좋지 않았던 부관은 공공연히 그를 비난하는 의도를 가지고 그의 호를 입 밖으로 꺼내긴 했으나 대부분은 그의 부재 시의 일이었기에, 베임네크의 친위대들과 그 휘하의 포워르들은 그의 아호를 알고 있음에도 기휘忌諱하며 주로 저하, 혹은 세자저하 따위의 호칭을 사용하곤 했다.

본성부터가 타인의 위에 군림하는 정복자의 호기로운 성정을 타고난 사안은 어극하자마자 정벌을 뜻하는 토討와 내부를 뜻하는 리裏를 합하여 왕국 마족들의 본성마저도 정복한다는 의미로써 토리를 연호로 삼아 개원하고, 서대륙의 에일리흐 왕국과 전쟁을 선포한다. 토리 원년부터 수 년간 지리멸렬하게 이어져온 두 왕국의 전쟁은 결국 에일리흐의 여왕이 베임네크의 친조를 받아들이는 것으로 종전을 선포한다. 이 과정에서 베임네크는 종전에 큰 기여를 한 외교사무 겸 에일리흐 대표인 밀레시안-왕국의 요직에 있었음에도 불구하고 그의 이름은 알려지지 않았는데, 두 왕국의 왕이 그를 매개로 비밀스러운 거래를 해야 했기에 그에 대한 기록을 극비에 부쳤다는 것이 학계의 정설이다. 그런고로, 이하 밀레시안이라 서술하도록 하겠다.-에게 흥미를 가지게 되는데, 종국에는 부관보다 더 신뢰하는 총신으로 대했다고 실록에 쓰여져 있다.

하지만 역사는 승자에 의해 쓰여진 역사라.

기실 밀레시안은 에일리흐의 외교관도, 현광 영왕의 총신도 아니었다. 오히려 현광 영왕의 숨겨진 애첩과 같다고나 할까. 그의 기구한 삶에 대해 설명하기 이전에, 그가 베임네크의 눈 앞에서 무릎꿇었을 당시의 정황을 살펴보아야 할 필요가 있다. 그들의 죽음도, 서대륙의 평화도 전부 베임네크와 밀레시안의 첫 만남에서부터 시작되므로.

냄새. 무너지고 망가지는 냄새가 센마이 평원에 가득했다. 전쟁의 선봉에 섰던 베임네크가 지나간 자리를 따라 피와 불이 만들어내는 전쟁의 냄새가 갈 길을 잃은 채 평원을 헤매고 있었다. 날카로운 금속성의 심상을 가진 피냄새는 끊이지 않았고, 여기저기 널부러진 시체들과 포워르족의 포탄에 다 타버린 왕국군의 물자들이 완벽한 폐허를 만들어내고 있었다. 코끝을 자극하는 시취와 혈향이 베임네크의 노스탤지어를 자극하고 있었다. 베임네크는 즐겨 쓰던 대검을 등 뒤로 갈무리하며 뒤따라오는 부관과 병사들에게 전투의 수습을 지시하고 있었다.

"불쾌하진 않지만… 지독한 광경이다. 이대로라면 이 전쟁도 끝이 나겠지. 나 참. 생각보다 싱거워서 맥이 빠지는군."

전쟁의 신, 죽음의 신, 혈강, 영마… 그를 수식하는 단어는 많고 많아서, 전장을 누비는 그를 막을 자는 거의 없어, 꽤나 머리가 돌아가는 지휘관들은 일찍이 백기를 든 채 투항했으나 어리석게도 끝까지 응전하던 몇몇은 어김없이 그의 검에 목이 떨어져 나갔다. 발치를 굴러다니는 머리와 팔다리 따위를 무감정하게 짓밟으며 포화속을 걷던 베임네크는 시체들의 중심에서 살기등등한 눈으로 자신을 노려보고 있는 청년과 눈이 마주쳤다.

머리가 깨져 이마를 타고 흐르는 피가 속눈썹과 엉겨 제대로 눈을 뜨지 못하는 와중에도 눈빛만으로도 베일 것만 같은 살기를 띠고 있었다. 밀레시안에게서 대여섯 걸음 떨어진 곳까지 걸어가 발을 멈춘 베임네크는 뒤에 서 있던 병사들을 시켜 그를 일으켜세웠다. 저항은 없었다. 밀레시안은 양 팔이 잡힌 채 일으켜지는 와중에도 베임네크를 향해 뻗은 표독스러운 살기를 감추지 않았다.

베임네크의 뒤에 서 있던 부관이 밀레시안에게 다가가 뺨을 후려쳤다. 가죽장갑이 피로 젖은 뺨과 마주치며 질척하고 차진 소리가 터져나왔다.

"하찮은 벌레 주제에 눈만 살아있구나."

"그 하찮은 벌레들이 조용히 사는 꼴을 보지 못해서 나라를 짓밟은 게 누구… 큭!"

"죽기 직전이라고 간이 부었나 보지? 계속 멍청한 소리를 지껄인다면 사안… 아니, 전하께서 손 쓰실 필요도 없이 내가 직접 죽여주도록 하지."

부관이 머리를 덮은 천을 벗자 은발머리 사이로 목소리만큼이나 예민한 얼굴이 드러났다. 머리카락으로 가린 오른쪽 이마위에 십자 형태로 패인 상처가 언뜻 보였고 오른쪽 귀 역시 반쯤은 찢어져있어, 밀레시안의 눈길이 절로 그 상처들로 향했다. 그 시선을 눈치챈 자안의 부관은 날카로운 그리브의 끝으로 밀레시안의 명치를 세게 차서 기절시켰고, 뒤에 서 있던 베임네크는 밀레시안을 부축하고 있는 병사들에게 돌아간다는 말 한마디를 남기며 막사로 몸을 돌렸다.

"고문에도 아교로 풀칠 해 놓은 것마냥 곧죽어도 입은 안 열 기세입니다."

"꽤나 재미있는 걸 주웠군."

"어쩔 생각이십니까?"

부관 케흘렌이 막사로 들어오자마자 베임네크를 향해 날카롭게 쏘아댔다. 상사를, 혹은 왕을 대하는 태도라기에는 꽤나 오만불손한 태도였으나 베임네크는 책상 위에 쌓인 양피지 묶음에 도장을 찍으며 흥미롭다는듯 웃음을 흘려댔다.

케흘렌은 쌓인 서신에 흘끗 시선을 옮기고는 먹을 꺼내 벼루에 갈기 시작했다. 송연의 그을음 냄새가 고아하게 막사 안을 떠돌았다. 그는 대답이 없는 베임네크를 채근하듯 제 계획을 입 밖으로 내었다.

"예상보다 계획이 미뤄지고 있습니다. 계획이 더 이그러지기 전에, 포로는 당장 처단하고 타라로……."

"흐음. 처단은 과한 처사지. 요즘 시대에 보기 드물게 패기있는 자이지 않나."

때는 포로의 인도적 송환법과 인권법이 겨우 구색을 갖출 무렵이었다. 막사 안의 두 사람은 며칠 전 임시로 열린 회담에서 종전 후의 배상과 포로의 처우에 대한 협정의 대략적인 틀을 머리 한구석에 집어넣은 상태였으나, 그렇다고해서 전쟁이 아직 끝나지도 않은 마당에 벌써부터 예우따위에 따를 생각은 추호도 없었다. 무엇보다도, 베임네크 뿐만 아니라 케흘렌 역시 낮의 전쟁터를 휘젓고 다니던 밀레시안의 모습을 똑똑히 기억하고 있었기 때문에 적군의 명장을 순순히 송환할 만큼 어리석지는 않았다. 그럼에도 드물게 온정적인(?) 태도를 취하는 베임네크의 처우에 이 부관은 기가 막힐 노릇이었다.

"외람되는 말씀이지만… 돌으셨습니까?"

"이런. 우리 부관께서는 전쟁터가 꽤 체질에 알맞는 모양이야. 다시 한번 말하지. 그 자는 살려두도록 해."

"그 말씀은 군령입니까, 왕명입니까?"

"하하…. 군령이 곧 왕명이지. 나는 그저 그 자에게 약간의 흥미가 동했을 뿐이야. 어느 의미로든지간에."

"……."

"나가보도록."

베임네크는 자신을 경멸스러운 눈으로 바라보는 부관의 반발을 일축하며 축객령을 내렸다. 케흘렌은 갈던 먹을 던지듯 벼루에 내팽겨친 채 아무렇게나 포권을 하고 막사를 나섰다. 요란한 소리를 내며 바닥으로 굴러떨어진 문방사우들을 주울 생각도 않고, 베임네크는 도장이 찍힌 서신의 끈을 풀었다. 본국에서 보낸 서신의 글자 사이사이로 핏물로 얼룩진 밀레시안의 파리한 얼굴이 흐릿하게 떠올랐다.

여러모로 흥미를 끄는 자였다, 그는.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

퉁퉁 부은 손발 위로 포승줄이 억죈 자국이 남아있었다. 적국의 옷은 소매폭이 넓어 조금만 움직여도 팔꿈치까지 훤히 보였고, 바지 위를 덮은 장포는 밀레시안에게는 약간 큰 탓에 발목까지 내려와 있었다. 수도 타라에서도 쉽사리 구할 수 없는 최고급 비단으로 만든 장포는 금사와 은사로 소매부터 발끝까지 화려한 문살무늬가 수놓아져 있었다. 몸의 날렵한 윤곽을 살리는 에일리흐의 정장 복식과는 다르게 옆선과 뒷솔기가 트여 있어, 적국의 옷을 입은 밀레시안의 모습은 누가 보거든 시깨나 읊는 선비의 모습을 하고 있었다.

왕실의 진상품으로 지어낸 최상급의 비단은 밀레시안이 발을 옮길 때마다 끝자락과 사폭바지와 맞부딪치며 간지러운 소리를 내고 있었다. 사각사각거리는 그 소리가 마치 벌레가 몸을 갉아먹는 듯한 소리처럼 들려, 밀레시안은 최대한 큰 보폭으로 앞서가고 있는 병사를 따라 걸었다.

밀레시안은 가이레흐로 가는 길목을 막은 포워르군의 막사들 중 가장 크고 화려한 막사앞에 도달했다. 지휘관의 막사는 전쟁터에서 흔히 들리는 북소리나 말발굽소리, 시끌벅적한 병사들의 소란도 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 심부에 위치해 있었다. 휘장을 걷고 막사에 들어서자 베임네크와 그 아래의 지휘관 몇몇의 시선이 밀레시안에게 쏠렸다. 밀레시안은 그 자리에서 얼어붙은 채 대여섯의 시선을 고스란히 감내해야 했다.

다음 전투의 진을 짜고 있었던 모양인지 책상에는 지도와 장기말들이 산재해 있었다. 베임네크는 지휘관들을 내보낸 뒤 뒤에 선 부관에게 눈짓했다. 그의 신호에 예민한 얼굴의 부관은 교의를 끌어 베임네크의 책상 앞에 두었다.

한참의 침묵이 내려앉은 후에야 낮고 느긋한 목소리가 얼어붙은 정적을 깼다.

"적당한 때에 데려왔군."

"……."

그를 마주보고 앉은 밀레시안은 입을 꾹 다문 채 눈 앞의 남자를 바라보았다. 사안의 발로르. 치적보다는 전쟁터에서의 악명이 더 높은 자였다. 6척이 넘는 큰 키와 장대한 기골을 가지고 있어 그의 어깨까지 오는 대검을 휘두를 때마다 태산이 진동하고 바다가 갈라진다는 세간의 소문이 영 헛된 것만은 아닌 모양인지, 갑주를 벗은 철릭 차림에도 단단한 무인의 태가 여실했다.

베임네크는 찻잔에 차를 따르며 건너편에 앉아있는 포로를 내려다보다가, 문득 그의 이름을 듣지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 전쟁은 끝을 향하고 있었고, 줄곧 승기를 유지하고 있던 포워르군은 마침내 서대륙을 정복할 수 있을 것이다. 곧 패망을 눈 앞에 둔 망국의 장수에게 이름이 무슨 소용이 있을까. 하여 베임네크는 그에게 이름을 묻기보다는, 직접 이름을 내려주기로 결심했다.

"그대의 여왕은 곧 나의 아래에 무릎꿇게 되겠지."

"……."

"망국의 장수에게 이름을 묻는 것만큼 무의미한 일도 없으니… 원하는 호가 있다면 말 해보아. 그대가 원한다면 나의 밑에서 새로운 이름으로 다시 태어나게 해 줄터이니."

"……."

아픈 곳을 찌르는 베임네크의 물음에도 밀레시안은 여전히 묵묵한 태도로 김이 피어오르는 찻잔을 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신은 장수도 아니요, 새 이름도 필요 없고 더욱이 네 놈의 밑에서 일할 생각은 추호도 없으니 당장이라도 내 눈 앞에서 썩 꺼지라고 소리치고 싶은 마음을 참고 주먹만 그러쥐었다. 이를 악문 탓에 볼을 깨문 모양인지 은은하게 입 안이 썼다.

침묵을 고수하는 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 부관의 목소리가 들렸다. 예의를 갖춘다고 갖췄으나 그의 목소리는 명백한 비웃음을 담고 있었다.

"저 자의 소문을 들어보니 왕국에서 정의롭기로 소문난 자인듯 하더이다. 하여, 구할 호頀에 구할 구求를 써서 호구頀求공은 어떠하외까."

"……."

밀레시안이 고개를 돌려 케흘렌을 올려다보았다. 그는 밀레시안의 살기등등한 눈빛이 가당치도 않다는 듯 코웃음치며 다시 입을 열었다.

"그리 마음에 들지 않다면 백 가지를 바로잡는다는 뜻으로 일백 백百에 바로잡을 정訂을 써서 백정百訂공이 어울릴 듯 싶다만, 네 놈에게 딱 어울리는 호가 아니더냐?"

"……."

밀레시안은 호전적이라는 말이 무색할 정도로 우아하게 언어로 비수를 꽂는 그들의 일방적인 태도에 지쳐보였다. 한참동안 말없이 소매부리를 매만지던 그는 길게 한숨을 내쉬며 입을 열었다. 베임네크에게 잡힌 순간부터 조개처럼 다문 입이 열리며 낮게 잠긴 목소리가 튀어나왔다.

"뜻대로 하시지요."

쇳소리를 닮은 목소리는 하잘것없었지만 그 안에 담겨진 겨울 바람처럼 차가운 말투는 그들의 조롱따위는 아무런 위협이 되지 않는다는 뜻을 함의하고 있었다. 어쩐지 경멸적인 어조로도 들렸다. 베임네크는 덤덤한 얼굴로 찻잔을 들어 입을 축였다. 여전히 밀레시안의 시선은 아래를 향해있었고, 베임네크는 무엇보다도 그것이 가장 마음에 들지 않았다. 그가 밀레시안을 살려둔 것은, 그 어느 것보다도, 무기 하나 들지 않고서도 자신을 죽이겠다는 그 날 선 눈빛때문이었기에.

"흐음. 그대라면 무명으로도 길이 실록에 남을 일이나 이름이 없다면 불편한 노릇이야."

"……."

"그대들을 일컬어 별에서 온 이방인이라 한다지? 밀레시안이라… 퍽이나 낭만적인 이름이 아닌가."

"……."

"나는 발로르 베임네크. 그대에게라면 특별히 베인이라 부르는 것을 허락하지, 밀레시안."

"당신 이름은 알고있지만 그 이름으로 불릴 생각은 접어두는 게 좋아, 베임네크."

밀레시안은 그 말을 끝으로 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 다리에 밀린 교의가 요란한 소리를 내며 뒤로 밀렸다. 밀레시안은 험악한 말을 내뱉는 케흘렌을 뒤로하고 막사를 나왔다. 은발의 부관은 금방이라도 자신을 잡아 고문할 것만 같은 태도와는 달리 한참동안이나 베임네크의 천막에서 나오지 않았고, 밀레시안은 혹여나 베임네크가 자신을 따라 나올지도 모른다는 말도 안되는 상상을 하며 빠른 걸음으로 포로들이 모인 막사로 향했다.

밀레시안은 너른 소맷귀 사이로 새어들어오는 살천스러운 밤바람에 옷깃을 여몄다. 막사에 있는 동안 짧은 소낙비라도 왔는지 막사마다 세워진 횃불연기가 비거스렁이에 눌려 주위가 우련했다. 서릿발처럼 차갑고 싸늘한 포로의 밤이 시작되고 있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

우리는 베임네크와 밀레시안 사이에 있었던, 그 어느 정사나 실록에도 적혀있지 않은 외사에 대해 대화하고 있으나, 혹시나 에일리흐와 포워르간의 전쟁과 밀레시안이 잡혀온 이후의 이야기가 궁금한 이들도 적지 않을것이라 생각되므로 짤막하게 개괄하도록 하겠다. 밀레시안이 포로로 잡힌 이튿날 새벽, 베임네크는 에일리흐의 여왕에게 친조를 조건으로 철수하겠다는 서신을 보낸다. 서신을 받은 귀족들은 분기탱천하며 당장이라도 동쪽의 섬으로 연금술사와 마법사들을 보낼 것을 종용했으나, 오직 어린 여왕만이 편지의 말미에 언급된 밀레시안의 이름을 인지하고, 귀족들의 원성을 무시한 채 서신을 받은 지 한 시진도 되지 않아 센마이 평원의 중심에서 굴욕에 가까운 종전 협정에 동의하게 된다. 그렇다. 이것이 전말이다. 한낱 졸에 불과했던 밀레시안이 에일리흐의 비밀스러운 외교관으로 기록된 은밀한 협잡의 전말이 바로 이것이다.

밀레시안이 베임네크를 본 것은 사흘 전이 마지막이었다. 전쟁터에서 석 달만에 돌아온 전쟁 영웅의 귀환치고는 궁색한 인원이 베임네크를 환대했으나, 그는 겉치레따위는 귀찮다는듯 의장대를 지나쳤다. 그러면서도, 포워르의 땅에 귀환한 베임네크가 궁에 도착하자마자 말에서 내려 가장 먼저 내린 지시는 제 침전 옆에 밀레시안의 처소를 단장하라는 것이었다. 덕분에 밀레시안은 베임네크의 침전과 자신의 처소에 야트막한 담장 하나와 한 장은 될 법한 길이의 다리가 있는 연못을 사이에 두고, 언제 그가 자신을 죽이러 올 지 모른다는 공포에 싸여 피마르는 밤을 보내야 했다.

구름의 시커먼 밤그림자가 달을 희롱하며 사시랑이같은 달빛마저 잡아먹는 밤이었고, 밀레시안이 베임네크의 본국으로 끌려온 지 나흘째 밤이었다. 밀레시안은 처소 앞에 조성된 인공 연못을 바라보고 있었다. 잔잔한 연못은 바람에 일렁이며 처소를 감싼 담장을 조영하고 있었다. 연못은 검정색으로 칠한 거울 같았다. 담장 너머로 우뚝 선 왕의 침전도 검은 거울에 투영되어 고아하게 일렁이고 있었다.

밀레시안은 한참동안 하늘과 땅을 한 폭에 담은 연못을 바라보다가 발끝에 채이는 돌멩이를 주워 연못에 비친 베임네크의 침전으로 돌을 던졌다. 돌이 물수제비의 파문을 일으키며 수면을 어지럽혔다. 그것은 그저 작은 심술에 불과했다. 파문은 수면의 물풀을 밀며 번져나가더니 순식간에 아름답고 정교한 건축을 무너뜨렸다.¹ 베임네크의 소유를 이루던 어느 일부를 물그림자로나마 파괴했다는 만족감에 답답하던 속이 그나마 풀렸다.

"꽤나 고약한 취미를 가지고 있어, 그대는."

밀레시안은 뒤에서 들려온 갑작스러운 목소리의 주인을 알고 있었다. 뒤통수가 가려울만큼 끈덕진 시선에 밀레시안은 천천히 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그는 의도적으로 느릿하게 돌아다보는 밀레시안을 참을성있게 기다려주었다.

자시가 가까워져 오는 늦은 밤이었다. 처소의 담장을 두르듯 심어진 나무 사이로 서느런 밤바람이 불며 나뭇잎들이 맞부닥치는 소리가 났다. 그 소리는 마치 부드러운 비단 장포가 스치는 소리같기도 했고, 물고기의 비늘과 비늘이 마찰하는 소리처럼도 들렸다. 나무를 흔들고 지나간 바람은 곧이어 밀레시안의 머리카락과 어린 나인이 아침부터 정성스레 인두로 다린 장포를 흔들었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 내리깐 속눈썹 그림자가 동공을 덮어 시선을 흐리게 만들어 어딘가 공허해 보이도록 만드는 그 모습에서 세상과 단절된 듯한 이질감이 들었다. 달을 가린 구름의 그림자가 서서히 걷히며 어스름하게 내비친 나무의 그림자가 더욱 길어져 그의 얼굴을 암암하게 덮는 순간. 베임네크는 밀레시안에게서 금방이라도 사라질 것만 같은 위태로움을 느꼈다.

누구에게든지, 타인이라면 지나칠법한 사소한 한 가지가 눈에 들어올 때가 있다. 그리고 그 사소함을 기억하게 하는 결정적인 것이 있어서, 누군가에게는 그것이 대나무가 우거진 숲속에서 맡는 이슬 젖은 흙냄새일 수도 있고, 여름내 대청마루에서 매미소리와 함께 파도처럼 밀려오는 바람소리에 울려퍼지는 풍경의 소리일 수도 있으며, 어쩌면 전쟁터에서 상처입은 병사의 타는 듯한 통증일 수도 있다. 그리고 베임네크는 지금 이 순간, 밀레시안이 서 있는 한 폭의 그림 같은 풍경을 바라보며 손끝이 저릿해질 만큼 숨이 막히는 충동을 느꼈다.

그 순간을 무엇이라 불러야 할까. 머리끝에서 발끝까지 마치 잎맥에 물줄기가 차오르는 것처럼 간질간질하고, 등골이 오싹해지는 그 순간은 그야말로 살아생전 처음 느껴보는 것이었다. 이것은 정체가 대체 무엇이기에 한순간 소리 없이 병처럼 찾아와 자신을 좀먹으려 하는가. 베임네크는 이 초조한 감정의 정체를 알아내기 위해서라도 밀레시안을 잡아야만 했다. 금방이라도 사라질 것만 같은 밀레시안을 향해 위협하듯 다가갔다. 밀레시안은 다가오는 그에게서 도망갈 생각도 않은 채 그 자리에 붙박이듯 서 있었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 작은 얼굴을 양 손안에 가뒀다. 커다란 손은 오밀조밀하고 유려한 턱선을 담고도 손가락 한 마디정도가 더 남았다.

"그대는 어여쁘고 아무 흠이 없도다."²

밤바람에 차게 식은 볼에 체온을 나누려고 하는 양 엄지로 매만졌다. 밀레시안은 발갛게 언 자신의 볼보다 더 낮은 온도를 가진 그의 손길에 소름이 끼쳤다. 사랑에 빠진 것마냥 애달프게 바라보는 그 눈이 가증스러웠다. 밀레시안은 그를 잘 알았다. 베임네크는 왕의 몫을 쥐고 태어난 자였다. 그는 오로지 소유하고 꺾어뜨리는 법만을 알 뿐, 상대를 자신으로 물들이는 방법을 알지 못하는 자였다. 밀레시안은 베임네크가 자신에게 가지는 감정이 소유욕임을 일찌감찌 파악했다. 그리고 그 소유욕은 소유하고 싶지만 결코 가질 수 없는 박탈감으로 탈바꿈할 것이다. 자신의 존재가 그의 승부사 기질을 자극한다는 것을 알아차린 밀레시안은 흘러나오는 흐느낌을 삼키며 그의 손에 몸을 맡겼다. 암담하게 내리깐 속눈썹의 아래에는 체념의 그림자가 선명하게 덧대어졌다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 허리를 감싸안은 채 침소의 장지문을 열고 걸어들어갔다. 왕의 처소는 소리 없이 문이 열렸다. 밀레시안은 뒤에 남겨진 나인들에게 힐끗 시선을 주며 걷다가 어느새 마지막 문이 닫혔다는 것을 깨달았다. 문득 익숙한 휘장이 눈에 들어왔다. 센마이 평원에서 베임네크의 막사에 걸려있던 것과 동일한 무늬라는 것을 인식하는 것과 동시에 시야가 뒤집어졌다.

어느새 밀레시안의 등은 금사로 수놓은 비단금침에 닿아있었다. 금침은 왕을 위해 뜨끈하게 덥혀있었지만, 밀레시안은 등이 차갑게 젖어드는 것을 느꼈다. 단정하게 매무시한 장포가 바닥에 닿아 사정없이 구겨졌다. 가까워진 두 사람의 살갗을 타고 밀레시안의 맥박이 쉴새없이 요동치고 있었다. 베임네크가 용포를 벗는 동안, 밀레시안은 그저 그를 물끄러미 올려다보았다. 화려한 감색의 용포와 용포 아래의 중단을 벗자 비단 속에 묻혀있던 육신이 드러났다. 얇은 천 아래에 숨겨진 베임네크의 몸은 정교한 근육으로 짜여져 있었다. 단단한 어깨근육과 불필요한 군살 없이 조밀하게 짜여진 상박, 호흡할 때마다 크게 꿈틀거리는 널따란 가슴자락과, 여러 갈래로 선명하게 분기된 복근이 시선을 빼앗았다.

베임네크는 밀레시안이 도망칠 수 없도록 양 팔로 아래에 가두듯 바닥을 짚었다. 밀레시안은 다가오는 그의 어깨를 바라보다가 문득 고개를 들어 그와 시선을 마주했다. 짙은 색의 머리카락이 한쪽 눈 위로 드리워져 있었으나 직선으로 뻗은 콧날과 눈썹이 날카롭고 결곡한 인상을 자아내고 있었다. 그의 얼굴 중에서도, 희미하게 미소를 지을 때마다 유독 도톰하게 올라오는 입술에 밀레시안의 눈길이 머물렀다. 조금 창백하리만치 핏기 없는 입술이 다가왔다.

입술이 닿았다. 진득하리라 생각했던 그의 입술은 생각보다 따끈하고 부드러웠다. 그의 숨결이 옮는 것만 같았다.

"밀레시안."

베임네크는 입술을 거의 맞대다시피 한 거리에서 밀레시안을 불렀다. 그의 목소리를 타고 흐르는 공기의 울림은 그대로 겹쳐진 몸을을 타고 전해져서, 마치 저 먼 동대륙의 기인들이 머릿속으로 목소리를 전달한다던 전음을 듣는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 대답없이 꾹 입을 다물었다.

베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 감싸안고 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. 목이 뒤로 꺾이며 머리카락이 당겨지는 아픔에 미약한 신음이 새어나왔다. 그는 그 때를 놓치지않고 어색하게 열린 입술 사이로 집요하게 혀를 집어넣었다. 그가 혀를 빨아당기며 밀레시안의 호흡마저 들이마셨다. 혀끝이 이와 잇몸을 찌르듯이 훑어내는 감각이 선명했다. 혀 아래에 고인 타액을 갈무리해 빨아마시는 소리가 질척하게 귓가를 맴돌았다. 밀레시안은 숨을 헐떡거리며 베임네크를 밀어냈다. 그럴수록 베임네크는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 밀레시안의 입 안에서 진득하게 농탕질을 쳐댔다. 헐떡이는 입술 안을 정신없이 헤집는 그 살덩이에 밀레시안은 머리가 새하얗게 표백되어 어쩔 줄을 몰라했다.

밀레시안의 머리채를 잡았던 베임네크의 손은 어느새 밀레시안의 옷고름을 풀고 있었다. 보는 이 없어 대충 묶어뒀던 옷고름은 끈 하나를 잡아당기는 것만으로도 쉽사리 풀렸다. 어느새 속적삼과 속고의마저 벗겨져 완벽한 나신이 되었다. 두 사람의 사이에는 한 점의 실오라기도 남아있지 않았다.

베임네크는 거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 밀레시안의 목덜미와 어깨에 잘게 입을 맞추며 아래로 내려갔다. 고아한 손가락이 밀레시안의 나신을 쓰다듬었다. 툭 튀어나온 날개뼈와 움푹 파인 등의 한 중간 위로 손가락을 놀리며 간질이자 밀레시안의 입에서 낯선 신음이 터져나왔다. 그의 손이 지나가는 곳마다 간지러움에 저도 모르게 힘이 들어갔다.

베임네크의 손이 점점 아래로 내려갈수록 밀레시안의 한숨같은 신음은 점점 열이 오르기 시작했다. 그가 밀레시안의 성기를 움켜쥐자 밀레시안의 허벅지가 굳고 발가락이 오므라들어 금침에 잗주름을 남겼다. 커다란 손이 성기를 쥐고 추삽질하듯 위아래로 빠르게 흔들어대자 밀레시안의 성기가 순식간에 부어오르기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 신음마저 베임네크의 입에 가로막힌 채 몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳히고 그의 손에서 절정을 맞이했다. 밀레시안의 성기는 베임네크의 손이 흔드는 대로 수치도 모른다는듯 진득한 정액을 사출해냈고, 파도처럼 몰아치는 사정의 감각은 밀레시안의 정신을 서서히 함락시키기 시작했다.

"읏… 하아……."

사정의 여운이 채 가시기도 전에 베임네크는 밀레시안의 몸을 뒤집어 침구 위로 엎드리게 했다. 가까운 침상의 서랍에서 향유를 꺼낸 그는 봉긋하게 솟은 둔부골을 따라 향유 한 병을 아낌없이 쏟아부었다. 향유의 향기보다도 진득한 기름 냄새가 진동을 했다. 미끌한 기름이 허벅지와 등을 타고 여기저기로 번들거리며 흘러내렸다. 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡고 하체를 잡아당기자 밀레시안은 마치 개처럼 둔부만 하늘을 향한 채 얼굴을 야금에 처박는 꼴이 되었다.

베임네크의 손가락이 예고없이 밀레시안의 구멍 안으로 침범했다. 긴 손가락 하나가 구멍을 뚫고 안을 파고드는 감각은 수치심을 동반했다. 밀레시안은 신음소리를 참기 위해 제 팔을 물어댔지만 잇새를 타고 흐르는 흐느낌은 차마 숨길 수 없었다. 더 벌어지지 않을 것만 같은데도, 손가락은 빠듯하게 길을 내며 밀레시안의 구멍을 벌려댔다. 향유로 진득하게 젖은 손가락이 내장 안쪽을 긁어대듯 이리저리 휘저어댔다. 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡고 있던 그의 반대쪽 손은 흘러내리는 향유로 인해 여기저기로 미끄러지는 바람에 꽤나 강한 악력이 들어갔다. 안을 헤집는 손가락의 수가 점점 늘어나고 허벅지를 압박하는 그 손길이 통증에 가까워질 때쯤, 밀레시안이 저도 모르게 비음이 섞인 울음을 내뱉었다. 밀레시안의 눈가가 붉게 젖어들었다.

그제서야 베임네크의 손가락이 구멍에서 빠져나왔다. 깊이 파고들었던 손가락이 빠져나가자 구멍이 움찔거리며 버름거렸다. 베임네크가 몸을 숙여 예고없이 밀레시안의 목덜미에 잇자국을 내자 밀레시안은 낮게 신음을 터트렸다. 잇자국의 아릿한 둔통이 가시기도 전에 둔부 사이로 베임네크의 옥경이 불쑥 찔러들어왔다. 밀레시안은 커다란 압박감에 숨도 쉬지 못하고 입을 벌린 채 온 몸을 굳혔다. 새된 비명조차도 나오지 않았다.

고통을 참기 위해 팔을 더 거세게 물어대자 베임네크는 밀레시안의 팔을 뒤로 당겼다. 저절로 허리가 휘면서 머리와 어깨가 솟아오르고, 그때문에 더 도드라진 날개뼈 위로 땀방울이 흐드러지게 흘러내렸다. 피가 몰려 붉게 달아오른 옥경이 새하얀 엉덩이 사이에 완전히 파묻혔다. 탐스럽게 익은 둥그런 살덩이가 그의 성기를 문 채로 샅에 부딪히고 있었다. 

베임네크가 허리를 깊게 쳐올리자 밀레시안의 몸이 바르르 떨렸다. 성기를 부드럽게 조이는 내벽은 온 몸을 녹일 수 있을 만큼 뜨거웠다. 베임네크는 성기를 빼기가 무섭게 짓쳐올리며 구멍 안을 헤집었다. 엉덩잇살이 뭉개질 정도로 성기를 깊게 박아넣자 밀레시안은 허리를 뒤틀며 몸을 퍼드덕 떨어댔다. 구멍의 여린 살을 푹푹 쑤셔대자 아래가 억지로 벌려지는 고통에 밀레시안은 목 메인 신음을 흘렸다. 그는 밀레시안의 몸을 끌어안고 날갯죽지에 입을 맞췄다. 날개뼈를 타고 척추뼈가 옴폭 파인 골로 흐르던 땀방울을 핥아내며 무게를 실어 박아댔다. 밀레시안은 그의 성기가 빠져나갔다가 다시 들어올 때마다 더 깊숙히, 더 크게 다가오는 것 같아 도망이라도 가고 싶은 심정이었다.

상체를 안은 손으로 밀레시안의 가슴판에 꼿꼿하게 선 유실을 굴리자 밀레시안이 쾌락에 헐떡이며 교성을 흘렸다. 밀레시안의 목울대가 울렁이며 흐트러진 신음이 터져나왔다. 뱃속은 그의 옥경으로 가득 차 있고, 유두는 그의 손이 스치기만 해도 따끔할 정도로 예민하게 달아올라 있었다. 숨만 간신히 쉬며 신음을 터트리는 밀레시안의 진득하고 깊숙한 곳에, 베임네크는 한참동안 제 성기를 박은 채 정수를 집어넣었다. 밀레시안은 그가 자신의 몸 안에 배설하는 그 감각이 소름끼쳐 그에게서 도망치려 어깨를 바르작댔으나 팔을 잡아당긴 단단한 손바닥은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 뜨끈한 유백색의 점액질이 향유로 젖은 구멍을 타고 미끄덩거리며 쏟아져 나왔다.

파정을 하고 밀레시안에게서 빠져나온 그는 비틀린 얼굴로 밀레시안을 내려다보았다. 밀레시안은 움찔거리는 구멍 사이로 정액을 울컥울컥 쏟아내며 울고 있었다. 표정을 숨기기 위해 야금에 얼굴을 박고 히끅대는 모습이 꽤나 볼 만했다.

"이런 즐거움이… 얼마 만인지 모르겠군."

"읏, 흑… 흐윽, 힉…….

"그대는 나를 연모해야 해."

베임네크는 금침 위에 모로 엎드려 숨을 고르는 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓸어내렸다. 그의 손길은 몸을 덥힌 색사 후에도 시체처럼 차가웠다.

"내가 그대를 그러하니까."

일방적이고, 이기적이며, 지극히 자기본위적인 소이所以였다. 그럼에도 비웃을 수 없는, 오롯이 지배자의 성정에서 기인하는 지극히 그 다운 이유가 유리 파편처럼 머리에 박혔다. 밀레시안은 그의 염화를 닮은 애정이 두려웠다. 그래서, 밀레시안은 그에 대한 증오를 교활한 무지 뒤로 숨긴 채, 허리를 감싸안고 다가오는 그의 농염한 입맞춤을 받아들이며 스스로를 염했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

세상에는 삶, 극미에서 극대로 펼쳐지는 그 단순하면서도 거대한 우주에 함몰되어 그 이면의 단순한 본질을 놓치고 생을 마감하는 자들이 있는 반면, 그저 사소한 한 가지 이유만으로도 부평초같은 삶을 이어나가는 인간도 있는 법이다. 후자는 특히나, 범인에게 있어서 충동적이라 할 수 있으리만치 하찮고 무모한 사연에 몸을 던지기도 하는 것이다. 탈속적 인간. 베임네크라는 광대한 우주에 잡아먹히는 것에 대항하기 위해, 밀레시안은 그가 자신의 삶을 짓밟았듯이, 자신 역시 그의 삶을 이루는 무언가를 파괴하기로 결심했다. 검은 거울에 투영된 견고한 그의 성을 단 하나의 돌멩이로 무너뜨렸듯이.

밀레시안이 베임네크에게 알현을 청한 것은 처음이었다. 왕의 침궁에 들어선 밀레시안은 대청마루에 앉아 자신을 내려다보고 있는 베임네크와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그는 창틀에 비스듬히 몸을 누인 채 술잔을 비우고 있었다. 잔에 차오른 투명한 술은 그의 붉은 입술을 적시며 금세 비워졌다.

마루에 괴어있는 섬돌에 신을 벗은 밀레시안이 예를 갖추어 인사를 올리자, 그는 밀레시안에게 제가 마시던 잔을 건넸다. 밀레시안은 미간을 찌푸린 채 술잔을 든 그의 손을 바라보기만 할 뿐이었다. 베임네크가 입꼬리를 올려 웃으며 밀레시안에게 건넨 술잔을 제 입에 털어냈다.

"어주御酒를 거절하고도 살아남은 자는 그대 뿐일 것이야. 지금까지로도, 앞으로도."

"……. 요대해 주시지요."

밀레시안은 마지못한 말투로 용서를 빌었다. 그러면서도 경멸하는 어조로 말을 이었다. 밀레시안의 입에서 나오는 말 한마디 한마디에 한이 서려 있어, 그것은 마치 패배자의 독기어린 발악으로도 들렸다.

"연모하는 자의 마음을 얻기 위해 이정도 각오도 하지 않으셨습니까?"

"하하. 각오! 각오라."

"……."

"그래…. 그렇다면 요구해 보아. 내가 어찌하면 그대의 눈길 한 점을 받을 수 있을까."

그는 유쾌하다는듯 웃었다. 밀레시안을 말려죽일듯 사나운 자의 껍질을 뒤집어쓰고 있었으나, 다정한 말투로 대답을 요구하는 그의 모습은 어딘가 한편으로는 눈물나도록 애틋하기까지 했다. 밀레시안은 장포의 소맷귀 사이로 떨리는 손을 숨기며 태연한 척 대답했다. 부디, 자신의 두려움을 그가 알아채지 못하기를 바라면서.

"당신네들의 지휘관 중에… 금색의 갑주를 가진 자가 있지?"

"흐음. 금색 갑주를 하사받은 자는 한둘이 아니지."

"전쟁 첫 날에 선봉에 섰던 자, 그 자의 목을 가져와."

베임네크가 얼굴에서 웃는 낯을 거두었다. 그는 이제 호기심 어린 눈으로 밀레시안을 들여다보고 있었다. 의도를 꿰뚫을 수 없는 회백색 눈동자에 술에 취한 기색은 전혀 없었고, 외려 과묵하게 다물어진 입술과 허리를 반듯하게 세운 자세를 보건대 그의 머릿속에서 꽤나 복잡한 계산이 오고가고 있는 것 같아 보였다.

일각이 여삼추³같은 시간이 흐르고, 베임네크는 대수롭지 않다는 듯 기껍게 대답했다.

"그것 뿐인가?"

이튿날, 밀레시안의 처소에 비단으로 싸여진 다섯 개의 함이 도착했다. 전하께오서 하사하셨습니다, 라고 운을 띄운 시종들이 차례로 비단을 풀자 화려한 무늬가 음각된 함의 틈새로 막 베어낸 나무의 풋내가 향기롭게 올라왔다. 함을 든 시종들이 조심스럽게 뚜껑을 열자, 밀레시안의 뒤에서 어린 나인들의 숨길 수 없는 비명소리가 터져나왔다.

목, 그러니까 총 다섯 장수의 목이었다. 창백한 시체의 목은 저마다 다른 얼굴을 하고 있었으나 공통적으로 금색의 투구를 쓰고 있었다. 참수된 지 얼마 지나지 않은 모양인지 시체의 목을 감싸안은 비단은 싱싱한 핏물로 젖어있었다. 막 베어낸 나무의 풋내의 정체는 피냄새였다. 아리도록 날카롭고 시퍼런 날붙이의.

밀레시안은 그의 선물에 필요한 것을 얻어냈다는 쾌재 대신, 믿을 수 없는 분노와 두려움을 느꼈다. 그에게있어 가신들이란, 필요하다면 언제든지 내칠 수 있는 장기말일 뿐이라는 그 당연한 태도가 소름끼쳤다. 차라리 과한 요구라 화를 내며 저를 벌했다면 이정도로 불편하지는 않았으리라. 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신이 그를 거부할 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는, 베임네크는 자신이 그의 허무한 삶에 편입된 그 순간부터 그가 생을 바쳐 세워올린 치적의 탑을 그 스스로 무너뜨리기 시작했다는 것 역시도.

등 뒤에서 비위 약한 나인들이 헛구역질하는 소리와 우는 소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 평정을 유지하며 시종들을 시켜 함을 닫고 몸과 함께 양지바른 곳에 묻어두라 지시했고, 시종들은 종종걸음으로 저들이 왔던 길을 되돌아가 궁으로 향했다. 그들의 모습이 사라지기가 무섭게 밀레시안은 쓰러지듯 창가에 몸을 기댔다. 눈을 감아도 피로 물든 다섯의 목이 안구 뒷쪽을 떠다니고 있었다. 조심스럽게 다가온 한 상궁은 베임네크가 남긴 전언을 조용히 읊었다.

그대가 말한 금갑을 입은 선봉장이 다섯이라, 다섯의 목을 모두 그대에게 바치겠다고.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

두 사람의 혀가 얽히고 설켰다. 몇 번의 성교는 베임네크로 하여금 밀레시안의 몸 몇 군데의 쾌락의 지점을 찾아내도록 만들었고, 그곳은 두 사람이 밤을 맞을 때마다 어김없이 불그스름한 표식이 남았다. 밀레시안은 몸을 잠식하는 그 미칠 것같은 감각에 몸부림치면서도 그를 밀어내지 않았다. 그것은 베임네크를 흡족하게 만들기도 했으나, 유독 마음에 들지 않는 것이 하나 있다면 첫 교접 이후로는 어떠한 달큰한 목소리도 내어주지 않았다는 점이 바로 그것이었다. 그는 때때로 밀레시안의 신음소리를 듣기 위해 격렬하게 허릿짓을 하거나 볼록 튀어나온 울대뼈를 졸라매기도 했는데 신음을 흘리는 것도 그 때뿐, 애달프고 달뜬 애원의 목소리는 나오지 않았다. 밀레시안은 마치 무언가를 참아내는 것처럼 보였다.

"그대는 마치 금방이라도 사라질 것처럼 굴어."

"윽… 그만…!"

"어찌하면 그대는 내가 원하는 것을 내어 줄 수 있을까?"

그 날도 여느 때와 마찬가지로 두 사람은 같은 야금 위에 누워있었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 나긋한 콧날을 따라 손등으로 천천히 쓰다듬자 감겨있던 밀레시안의 눈이 서서히 떠졌다. 밀레시안의 머리를 품에 안고 누워있던 베임네크는 식은땀으로 젖은 그의 머리칼을 쓸어올렸다.

요 며칠간 밀레시안의 처소에는 베임네크가 보내는 비단함의 행렬이 끊이지 않았다. 처음의 다섯 장수의 목은 예고에 불과했다는듯 금군의 대장군부터 시작해서 차례대로 성균관의 대사성, 북방의 변경백, 국무國巫, 심지어 베임네크를 왕으로 옹립한 재상의 목까지 따다 바치기 시작했던 것이다. 눈을 감으면 죽은 자들의 원혼이 밀레시안을 둘러싸고 저주를 퍼부었다. 처음 며칠간은 원귀들의 악몽에 한 시진마다 벌떡벌떡 잠에서 깨며 선잠을 자기 일쑤였지만, 그것도 잠시 뿐이었다. 자신이 보는 앞에서 잔인하게 아군을 찢어 죽인 대장군의 머리를 본 순간, 밀레시안은 제 심부 속에 고여있는 뜨겁고 잔인한 것들의 정체를 깨달았고, 점점 자신 역시 미쳐가는 것을 알면서도 베임네크의 존재와 함께 체화되어버린 광증에 몸과 마음을 맡겼다.

밀레시안은 베임네크를 물끄러미 응시하며 잠시 뜸을 들이다가 느릿하게 입을 열었다. 그 작은 행동들조차도 그의 흥미를, 그의 관심을 자극하기 위한 지극히 의도된 행위였으나 그 누구도 알아차리지 못했다. 베임네크도, 밀레시안 그 자신도 역시.

"넌… 날 위해 죽을 수 있어?"

"그대가 원한다면 언제든."

"……."

"오직 그대만이 나를 죽일 수 있음이니… 그것이야말로 나에게 크나큰 영광이야."

베임네크는 희미하게 웃으며 밀레시안의 머리카락에 입을 맞추었다. 당연한 자연의 이치를 읊는 듯한 그의 대답에 밀레시안은 짧게 웃었다. 비웃음과 같은 그 실소는 어딘가 처연해보였고, 어쩐지 홀가분해 보이기도 했다.

밀레시안은 침석 아래에 숨겨둔 단도를 꺼냈다. 베임네크가 몸을 일으키기도 전에, 밀레시안은 칼집에서 단도를 꺼내 제 심장으로 내리꽂았다. 실오라기 한 점 걸치지 않은 나신 위로 칼이 박혔다. 베임네크는 밀레시안이 안배해놓은 교활한 협잡과 마주했다. 언제나 권태로 가라앉아있었던 회백색 눈동자는 시뻘겋게 불타오르고 있었다. 여태껏 베임네크의 아래에 종속되었다고 느꼈던 밀레시안은, 그 어느 때라도 그에게 예속되어 있지 않았다. 그저, 그렇게 속였을 뿐.

밀레시안의 가슴팍에서 솟아난 피는 하얀 금침 위로 후드득 튀었다. 그 광경이 어쩐지 비현실적이라, 베임네크는 피를 쏟아내는 밀레시안의 모습이 마치 서리를 맞아 눈밭 위로 떨어지는 새빨간 산수유같다는 착각마저 들었다. 밀레시안의 몸이 어정쩡하게 일으킨 베임네크의 품 위로 무너졌다. 베임네크는 그 광경을 지켜만 보고 있었다.

"너는… 나의, 손에 죽길… 원했겠…지만, 흐으…."

"……."

"내가, 당신에게… 줄 수, 있는… 고통은, 나의… 큭, 죽음 뿐이니…. 나의… 죽음으로,"

밀레시안이 말을 이을수록 단도가 박힌 틈새로 피가 울컥울컥 쏟아지고 있었다. 손 끝이 차가워지고 온 몸이 한기로 가득차 절로 몸이 떨리고 있었다. 죽음을 앞두고 몸을 떠는 그의 모습은 마치 절정에 다다랐던 때를 연상시켰다. 밀레시안은 마지막으로 숨을 들이마시곤 가장 평온한 목소리로 속삭였다. 곧 죽어가는 자의 언사라고는 믿기지 않을 정도로 명징한 속삭임이었다.

"당신이 절망에 빠지길 원해."

밀레시안은 흐릿해지는 시야를 감으며 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 모든 것을 내려놓은 그 순간에서야 진정으로 만족스러운 미소를 지을 수 있었다. 죽음은 이렇듯 미움보다도, 사랑보다도 더 너그러운 것이다.⁴

모든 역설적인 상황중에서 죽음, 오직 그것 하나만이 완벽했다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹「파문은 수면의 물풀을 밀며 번져나가더니 순식간에 아름답고 정교한 건축을 무너뜨렸다.」 미시마 유키오, 허호, 금각사(2017), 웅진 지식 하우스, 69p
> 
> ² 나의 사랑 너는 어여쁘고 아무 흠이 없구나.」 아가 4장 7절
> 
> ³ 일각이여삼추(一刻이 如三秋), 일각(15분)이라는 짧은 시간이 삼 년과 같이 길게 느껴질 만큼 간절하고 애가 탐.
> 
> ⁴「죽음은 이렇듯 미움보다, 사랑보다도 / 더 너그러운 것이로다.」구상, 초토의 시(1956), 초토의 시 8-적군의 묘지 앞에서


	13. 베인밀레로 인큐버스 비슷한 게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 07. 14. 2차추가 공백포함 16,944 자 / 공백미포함 12,884 자  
> * BL, 강압적 관계, 마인드컨트롤, 성기 비하발언, 69체위, 더티토크, 도구를 이용한 플레이 및 취향을 타는 요소가 다수 포함되어 있습니다.

# 베인밀레로 인큐버스 비슷한 게 보고싶어서

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 취향타는 요소 多

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

그런 소문이 돌고있었다, 사랑하는 사람의 손에 죽고싶다면 센마이 성의 지하로 내려가라는.

이 헛소문은 꽤나 그럴싸하게 들렸기 때문인지, 실연을 한 이들이나 풋내나는 첫사랑에 목숨을 거는 혈기 넘치는 젊은이들 뿐만 아니라 아직 연애상대를 만나지 못한 이들의 발걸음을 대륙의 최남단으로 옮기게 만들었다. 센마이 성의 소문이 울라 대륙 전역으로 퍼지기 전까지의 그 곳은 주거지의 주민들이나 알음알음 월정석을 캐기위해 찾아오는 광부들의 발길만이 겨우 닿는 곳이었기때문에 여러분에게도 꽤나 생소한 장소인 것을 감안하여, 이야기를 시작하기에 앞서 밀레시안이 그곳으로 향한 여정을 짧게나마 톺아보도록 하겠다.

모든 일의 발단은 던바튼 관청에서 일하는 금발의 서기관으로부터 시작된다. 유독 밀레시안들의 방문이 잦은 던바튼의 광장은 온갖 소문과 루머의 온상지를 담당하고 있음은 여러분도 잘 아는 사실이리라. 그리고 역시나, 앞서 언급한 센마이 성에 숨겨진 낭만적이고 오싹한 소문은 던바튼의 날개 달린 호사가들의 입을 오르내리며 던바튼의 평범한 다난들의 귀까지 솔깃하게 만들기 충분했다. 던바튼에 사는 힐러는 심지어 던바튼 북서쪽의 라비 던전의 서큐버스 이야기까지 들먹이며 소문에 부채질을 더했고, 결국 사랑에 굶주린(?) 몇몇 여행자들과 다난이 센마이 성으로 떠났다가 쥐도새도 모르게 행방불명되는 사태가 벌어지기까지 이른다. 이에 소문을 잠재우기위해 관청의 서기관은 흰 부엉이의 발에 의뢰 스크롤을 묶어 밀레시안에게 날려보냈고, 한 때 그녀와 인연이 닿았던 밀레시안은 사냥이라기보다는 조사의 목적을 띠고 센마이 성으로 향하게 된다.

가이레흐에서 이멘 마하로 이어지는 널따란 평원의 남쪽으로 말을 타고 1시간 가량 달리면 나타나는 자그마한 주거지역이 여행자들을 맞이하고 있었다. 흰 칼라를 목까지 여민 청색 옷의 젊은 은행원과 크림색 튜닉을 입은 잡화점의 소녀는 요즘따라 갑작스럽게 많아진 손님들의 행렬에 이마까지 솟아오르는 광대뼈를 감추지 못했다. 몇몇 주민은 대륙의 거주지들 중에서 유독 접근이 어려운 탓에 쇠퇴국면에 접어들었던 관광사업을 활성화한답시고 고성으로 들어가는 입장권-심지어 투어에서 1박까지 종류도 다양했다-을 만들어 판매하기까지에 이른다.

밀레시안은 성으로 가는 길목에 위치한 그루터기 광장에서 눈을 빛내는 잡화점의 소녀의 상술에 홀리듯 물건을 충동구매했는데, 처음에는 포션값을 에누리할 요량으로 미리 구매해둔 커플 투어권을 보여주며 보라색과 초록색의 길쭉한 포션을 싹쓸이하다시피 사들였다. 모처럼의 호구를 잡은 일레인은 물 들어올 때 노 젓는다는 신념으로 밀레시안에게 요즘 커플들이 합을 맞출 때 쓴다는 구실로 동그란 유리가 여러 알 이어진 무기-무기라기에는 위협적이지는 않았지만-나 인형술사들이 인형에 넣어 살아있는 것처럼 진동하도록 만드는 기계-이 기계를 만든 연금술사는 올해의 연금술사 상을 받았다고 자랑했다-따위를 밀레시안에게 넌지시 권유했다. 물론, 일레인의 노련한 상술에 넘어간 밀레시안은 신상이라는 말에 혹해 그게 무기인지 장난감인지 재어보지도 않고 바로 수표에 제 이름을 이서해버렸다(!).

결국 일레인에게 지갑을 탈탈 털린 밀레시안은 도슨트 서비스를 권유하는 다난을 물리치기위해 관광객으로 정체를 숨긴채, 커플 투어권을 보여주며 일행이 있다는 구실로 그들을 피한 후 인파에 섞여 센마이 성의 안으로 들어섰다. 바글대는 인파에 지친 경비병의 눈을 피하는 것은 수많은 전투로 단련된 밀레시안에게 그리 어려운 일은 아니었기때문에, 지하로 통하는 계단으로 내려간 밀레시안은 곧 센마이 고성의 가장 내밀한 곳에 도달할 수 있었다.

성의 지하로 이어지는 나선형의 돌계단은 밀레시안의 이전에도 사람들이 지나간 모양인지 쌓인 먼지 위로 발자국이 여러 개 지저분하게 나 있었다. 오래된 고성이라면 하나쯤은 있을 법한 부비트랩도 없었고, 등불 하나 없이 지하로 이어지는 계단은 적지 않게 길었다. 발을 헛디딜까 염려한 밀레시안이 발 아래를 밝힐 화염구를 캐스팅 하려 할 쯤, 계단의 끝으로 보이는 어렴풋한 촛불빛이 보였다. 밀레시안은 악몽의 입구에 첫 발을 내딛었다.

성던전의 입구에는 지하임에도 불구하고 천장에서 무너진 구멍 사이로 햇빛이 새어들어와 여신상의 머리 위를 밝히고 있었다. 여신상의 주위는 오래된 고성답게 부서진 벽들의 잔해가 여기저기 널부러져있고, 입구부터 여신상까지 이어진 자줏빛 벨벳은 가장자리가 다 타버리거나 중간중간 찢어진 채 오래된 세월을 대변하고 있었다. 여신의 제단에 입장권을 태우자 가물한 시야가 밝아지며 성의 진정한 지하가 눈에 보였다. 폐허와 기물로 가득찬 지하의 모습 대신, 전성기로 시곗바늘을 돌리기라도 한듯 반듯하게 서 있는 아치들 사이로 뜨끈한 색의 촛불빛이 밀레시안을 반기고 있었다.

지하는 3층으로 구성되어 있었다. 회랑을 연상케하는 굵직한 열주들이 늘어서 있는 복도를 지나 파동형의 철제 난간과 부조가 장식된 벽으로 둘러싸인 방이 나타났다. 정체를 알 수 없는 식기들과 헌팅트로피의 모양을 한 오브제들은 대리석 바닥의 틈새나 촛불이 걸린 벽에서 튀어나와 밀레시안을 향해 공격해댔다. 밀레시안이 날아오는 식기들과 폭발하는 오브제들을 향해 미리 영창해 둔 화염구들을 던지자 인조눈알을 도록도록 굴리던 곰 머리 헌팅트로피들은 절규하듯 입을 벌리며 몸을 폭발시켰다. 밀레시안은 일레인에게서 산 물건이 아이스 폭탄을 제외하고는 하등 도움도 되지 않는 것에 통탄하며 몸을 굴려 기이한 지하 성던전을 하나하나 돌파해, 마침내 성던전의 가장 깊은 곳에 도착할 수 있었다.

성의 지하 가장 깊숙한 곳은 마치 정원을 연상시키는 커다란 공터처럼 보였다. 양쪽으로는 마치 바로크 시대의 건축을 연상시키듯 웅장한 건물의 외관이 장식되어 있었고, 방의 입출구로 이어지는 통로를 제외하고는 사면이 화려한 철제 난간으로 둘러싸여 있었다. 라흐 왕성의 공중정원처럼 중앙의 둥근 잔디를 중심으로 사분할 되어 깔린 바닥의 벽돌과 잔디 위에는 촛불에 그늘진 난간의 문양이 길쭉하게 고개를 빼고 있어, 마치 햇빛을 받아 그림자가 진 것처럼 보였다.

조경수나 꽃따위는 찾아볼 수 없는 지하정원의 중심에는 한 남자가 서 있었다. 밀레시안은 손에 든 원드를 재차 고쳐잡은 채 등을 돌리고 서 있는 남자를 향해 다가갔다. 느릿느릿한 어조와 낮게 울려퍼지는 목소리가 어딘지 익숙하게 들려왔다.

"다가오는 발자국 소리. 마음 속으로 세고 있었어."

"… 응?"

"오랜 시간, 저주의 사슬에 묶여 있었어. 덕분에 몸은 낡고 병들었지."

한숨처럼 낮게 속삭이는 소리가 마치 시를 읊는 것처럼 감미롭게 귓가를 간질였다. 그는 돌연 입을 다물고 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 창백한 얼굴과 섬뜩한 눈동자가 밀레시안을 응시했다. 그의 시선에 밀레시안의 신경이 곤두섰다.

오른쪽 눈과 뺨을 드리운 흑단같은 머리카락과 일자로 좁혀져 뱀의 눈을 연상시키는 회백색 눈동자. 갑옷의 뿔처럼 첨예한 콧날과 끝이 살짝 올라간 눈썹, 가로로 길게 뻗은 눈꼬리는 그를 호남형이라기보다는 마치 날카로운 칼처럼 보이게 만들고 있었다. 촛불에 반사되어 반질반질하게 윤이 나는 갑옷의 아래로 한껏 뒤로 조인 어깨는 꼿꼿하게 등을 세우고있어, 뭇 사람들로 하여금 그가 훈련받은 검사라는 것을 눈치채도록 만드는 위압감이 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 빈틈없는 모습을 한 남자를 알고 있었다. 자신을 향해 뒤돌아선 남자는 발로르 베임네크의 모습을 하고 있었다.

베임네크가, 아니, 베임네크의 얼굴을 한 남자가 밀레시안의 코앞까지 다가왔다. 기다란 손가락은 밀레시안의 이마로 한가닥 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어올렸다. 밀레시안은 충동적으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 말없이 밀레시안의 뺨을 물끄러미 쳐다보고 있었다. 마치, 그가 존재하는 이유가 단지 밀레시안을 바라보기 위한 것처럼.

밀레시안은 뺨과 콧등을 따끔따끔하게 간질이는 그의 시선을 신경쓰지 않기 위해 그의 시선을 피하며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 긴장으로 뻣뻣해진 팔을 움직여 허릿춤에 꿰어둔 원드를 잡았다. 긴장때문일까, 원드를 잡은 손이 미세하게 떨리고 있었다. 발 아래 마법진이 펼쳐지며 밀레시안의 주위로 작은 불덩어리가 하나둘씩 생겨날 때였다.

손을 지지는 불덩어리에도 아랑곳하지않고 그의 손이 다가와 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 당황한 밀레시안은 마법을 영창하던 것도 까맣게 잊고 그를 밀어냈다.

"그대의 몸. 더 가까이… 확인하고 싶어."

"미친…. 그 새끼 얼굴로 꼭 그 새끼같은 말만 하네."

"내가 준 상처로 그대가 날 조금 더 오래 기억할 수만 있다면……."

밀레시안의 귓가로 그의 입술이 스쳤다. 귓바퀴가 새빨갛게 달아오르는 느낌이 들었다. 머리로는 당장 그를 밀쳐내야 한다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 귓가를 타고 흐르는 근사한 울림에 온 몸이 녹진녹진 녹아내리는 것만 같았다. 그가 허락한다면 금방이라도 그의 품에 달려가 안기고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 밀레시안은 몸이 이성을 거슬러 독립되고 자유로워지려 하는 그 시도에 오한같은 두려움을 느꼈다. 머릿속에서 그의 목소리가 아르페지오처럼 흐르고 있었다. 머릿속을 맴도는 세뇌와 같은 그의 말을 털어내기위해 입술을 강하게 깨물었다. 마른 입술은 치아에 짓이겨져 피가 새어 나왔다.

베임네크의 얼굴을 한 자는 손을 뻗어 밀레시안의 입술에 흐르는 피를 닦아냈다. 입술을 훑는 그의 손길이 소름끼치도록 징그러웠다. 베임네크의 얼굴을 하고 꼭 그와 같은 말로 사람을 꾀어내면서, 손만은 따뜻했다. 그 사실이 밀레시안을 현실을 일깨우고 있었다. 밀레시안은 매몰차게 그의 손을 내치며 원드의 끝으로 그의 머리를 겨냥했다.

밀레시안의 기억으로 만들어진 환상은 외양으로만 나타나지 않았다. 목소리, 눈길, 자잘한 습관, 걸음걸이와 관절을 쓰는 방법에서도 기억속의 베임네크와 닮아있었고, 그것은 옷으로도 감출 수 없는 요소였다. 애쓰는 티가 전혀 없었다. 손이 따뜻하다는 것을 제외하곤 완벽히 자신이 아는 베임네크였기에, 밀레시안은 막무가내로 그의 머리를 후려치거나 불덩어리를 던질 용기가 나지 않았다. 밀레시안은 망설이고 있었다.

인큐버스의 방은 밀레시안이 침을 넘기는 소리가 울릴 정도로 조용했다. 잠시 생각하던 밀레시안은 원드를 들지 않은 손으로 눈 앞의 남자의 멱살을 잡아챘다. 그는 흥미롭다는듯 한쪽 눈썹을 치들었을 뿐-젠장, 이런 점마저 그를 닮을 건 뭐야, 하고 밀레시안은 생각했다-, 아무런 행동도 취하지 않은 채 밀레시안의 손에 순순히 끌려왔다.

"진짜든 아니든, 다른 사람들이 오해할 만한 말만 하는 건 똑같아서 좆같은 거 모르지, 미친 새끼야?"

밀레시안은 그의 멱살을 잡은 채 원드에 마력을 응축해 내리쳤다. 졸지에 타격용 원드가 되어버린 파이어 원드에 얻어맞은 인큐버스는 검은 안개로 산화되어 사라졌고, 밀레시안의 발 아래에는 원드에 맞은 충격으로 부러졌는지 속이 텅 빈 인큐버스의 뿔만이 남아있었다.

"사랑하는 사람이고 나발이고, 그냥 몽마였잖아."

밀레시안은 투덜거리며 한 번도 안 쓴 물건들은 환불이 가능한걸까 가늠하며 뿔을 주워 주머니에 대충 쑤셔넣었다. 던전을 나가기 위해 마지막 방의 문을 열 때였다. 등 뒤에서 인기척이 느껴졌다. 자신이 들어온 입구가 닫혀있었다. 문의 틈새는 매우 가는 촛불빛만 남기다가 이내 문이 완전히 닫겨 사라졌다. 밀레시안이 시선을 돌리자, 어느새 다가온 인기척은 밀레시안의 등 뒤에 말 없이 서 있었다.

밀레시안은 눈 앞의 남자를 바라보았다. 방금 전까지 자신이 머리를 후려친 자와 똑같은 얼굴을 하고 있었지만, 이전의 것보다 굶주린 맹수의 눈을 하고 있었다. 어쩌면 호기심을 담고 있는 것 같기도 하다. 밀레시안은 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았고, 그는 그런 밀레시안이 흥미롭다는 표정으로 그의 눈길을 맞받아치고 있었다.

"뭐야, 인큐버스가 두 마리라는 건 못들었는데?"

"흐음… 몽마라……."

"어차피 댁도 내 머릿속을 참고해서 만든 환상이겠지. 근데 왜 하필이면……."

너같은 자식이야? 밀레시안은 원드를 꺼내 소리치며 그에게 달려들었다. 베임네크는 자신을 향해 돌진해오는 밀레시안에게 눈을 떼지 않으면서도 옆으로 발을 두어 걸음 옮기는 것으로 그를 가뿐히 피한 후, 밀레시안의 어깻죽지를 잡아 바닥으로 짓눌렀다. 어깨를 부여잡은 악력과 등뼈와 허리를 누르는 그의 무릎을 타고 건장한 남성의 몸무게가 고스란히 전해졌다. 밀레시안은 나직한 신음을 흘리며 간신히 고개를 돌려 그를 올려다보았다.

"환상… 그대가 보기에는 내가 환상으로 보이나 보군."

"씨발! 좆 달린 새끼가 뭐가 좋다고 홀리냐, 홀리긴! 차라리 포셔 얼굴로 나왔으면 억울하지나 않지! 씨발, 정력이나 빼먹는 변태새끼야!"

밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기위해 발버둥치며 온갖 욕지거리를 외쳐댔다. 하지만 베임네크는 밀레시안을 결박한 채, 이 상황이 꽤나 재미있다는듯 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안이 초조함에 이를 으득 갈았다. 자신을 바라보는 그의 눈빛이 애정이나 관심따위가 아니라 자신의 힘에 대한 호기심과 어딘가 어긋난 집착이라는 것은, 이미 저 문이 닫긴 순간부터 깨닫고 있었다. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 그를 자신이 만들어낸 몽마의 환상인 척 행동하며 그를 모르는 척 넘어가려 했으나, 밀레시안은 그가 자신보다 더 영리하고 음험한 자였음을 간과하고 있었다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡지 않은 손으로 그의 턱을 감싸 들어올렸다. 예상만큼 작은 하관은 충분한 공간을 남긴 채 그의 손에 잡혀있었다. 시체처럼 차가운 손바닥은 열에 받친 밀레시안의 체온으로 데워지고 있었다. 그것이 일시적인 순간이라 할 지라도, 베임네크는 그의 온도가 마치 자신에게 생명을 불어넣는 것만 같다고 느꼈다.

쿵쿵 뛰는 심장이 밀레시안의 온 몸을 울리고 있었다. 하지만 세차게 뛰는 심장의 고동은 밀레시안을 옭아매지 못했다. 오히려 밀레시안의 턱을 잡고 바라보는 요사스러운 붉은 사안이 밀레시안을 지배하고 있었다. 목이 졸리는 듯한 압박감이 엄습해왔다. 시야가 흐릿해지며 온 몸에서 힘이 쭉 빠지고, 머릿속은 온통 새빨간 색으로 물들고 있었다. 마치 강도 높은 마약을 한 듯 온 몸의 세포가 수축하고 이완하는 것이 세세하게 느껴지고 온 몸의 신경이 곤두서고 있었다. 호흡이 점차 느려지며 자신이 누워있는 바닥조차 사라진 듯했다.

밀레시안은 후들거리는 팔을 겨우 움직여 바닥을 짚었다. 등을 내리누르던 무게는 사라졌지만 오히려 아까보다 몸이 더 무거웠다. 베임네크의 붉은 눈은 여전히 밀레시안을 직시하고 있었다. 화상 자국과 같은 흉터는 유독 붉은 사안과 어우러져 그의 얼굴 한 쪽에 부글대는 용암을 흘려대는 화마가 자리한 것 같았다. 탐욕스럽게 빛나는 그의 눈동자는 불이었다. 그에게 닿은 것을 모조리 태워버리고, 씻을 수 없는 화상만을 남기는, 시뻘건 악마.

"잠…깐, 하아…. 이거, 사안…, 이야…?"

그는 바닥에 누워 숨을 헐떡거리는 밀레시안을 말 없이 바라보다가 건조하게 웃으며 그를 일으켜세웠다. 밀레시안은 두 눈에 두려움을 담은 채 비척거리며 몸을 일으켰다. 아니, 일으켜졌다는 말이 정확할 것이다. 베임네크의 사안을 마주한 밀레시안의 몸은 마치 그의 꼭두각시처럼 제멋대로 움직이고 있었으니까.

인공잔디에 쓸려 구겨진 셔츠 사이로 손이 들어와 단번에 옷을 벗기고 허리를 쓰다듬었다. 그의 손길은 성적인 의도를 함의하고 있는 것마냥 진득하기 그지없었다. 목덜미 아래로 일자로 선연하게 드러난 뼈와 허리를 향할수록 좁아지는 마른 직선이 눈에 띄었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 목덜미에 코를 묻고 숨을 들이켰다. 던전을 거쳐오면서 겪은 폭약의 냄새와 땀 냄새가 물안개처럼 은은하게 배어 있었다. 

"흡, 내… 몸을, 조종… 망할!"

"때로는 무지함이 도움이 될 때도 있는 법이지만."

"씨…발! 당장, 풀, 어…."

밀레시안은 딱딱하게 굳은 혀를 간신히 움직이며 베임네크를 향해 욕설을 날렸지만, 나오는 목소리는 오히려 제가 생각하기에도 애원이나 간청에 가깝게 들렸다. 허리를 숙여 목덜미와 어깨에 얼굴을 묻은 채 자신을 향해 바라보는 그의 시선은 붉은 안광이 형형하게 빛나고 있었다. 그의 사안은 그의 작은 세뇌 하나로도 자신의 생명을 빼앗아갈 수 있을 것 같이 강력하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 죽음을 두려워하는 자는 아니었으나 여태껏 한 번도 겪어보지 못했던 종류의 공포, 즉 스스로에 대한 통제력의 상실과 같은 류의 지배에 대해서는 무지했고, 그때문에 베임네크의 난폭한 최면에 쉽사리 걸려들 수 밖에 없었다.

"역시 나는 그대의 그 정신적인 기민함이 좋아."

베임네크는 말을 맺으며 갑옷을 벗고 바닥에 앉아 밀레시안의 몸을 끌어내렸다. 밀레시안이 창백하게 질린 얼굴로 그의 허벅지에 올라타자, 그는 밀레시안의 바지를 벗기고 그의 성기를 가볍게 주무르기 시작했다. 베임네크의 차가운 손바닥이 축처진 성기를 조심스럽게 쓰다듬었다. 좀처럼 발기하지 않았던 밀레시안의 성기는 찔꺽거리는 소리를 내며 서서히 달아오르기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 베임네크의 그 상스러운 움직임에 몸만 가늘게 떨며 그의 어깨에 이마를 기댔다. 그를 밀어낼 시도를 하지 않았던 것은 아니었으나 그에게서 도망치려할 때마다 머릿속을 떠도는 붉은 안광이 뇌를 잡아채 질퍽하게 희롱하고 있었기 때문에, 밀레시안에게 유일하게 허락된 행동은 그에게 의지하는 것 뿐이었다. 의지와 다르게 베임네크에게 안기는 몸은 자신의 것 같지 않았다. 타인의 몸에 정신만 들어찬 듯한 이질감마저 들었다.

"하으, 흐으… 미, 친… 새끼!"

밀레시안은 고조되어가는 성감에 숨을 몰아쉬며 피를 토하듯 욕설을 내뱉었다. 베임네크의 미약한 웃음에서 홀연히 실소가 떠올랐다. 그는 자리를 바꾸어 밀레시안을 제 몸 옆에 다리를 꿇고 올라타게 만들었다. 밀레시안의 몸은 착실히 그의 의도에 따라 몸을 움직여 그의 바지를 벗겼고, 자신의 엉덩이를 그에게 향한 채로 허리를 숙여 베임네크의 성기를 입에 머금었다. 밀레시안은 그의 샅에 얼굴을 처박고 사탕을 빨아먹듯 정성들여 그의 성기를 핥기 시작했다.

작은 입 안에 성기가 가득 찼다. 한 입에 머금기에도 버거울 만큼 큰 성기는 피가 몰려 달아오른 채 터질듯이 팽팽했고, 기둥은 핏줄이 도드라진 채 위협적으로 꺼떡거리고 있었다. 입가에 고이는 침을 그러마시며 핏줄이 불거진 기둥부터 선단까지 한번에 혀로 핥아올리자 츠읍, 하고 야한 소리가 났다. 입 안을 가득 채우는 성기에 혀를 이리저리 굴리며 베임네크의 것을 애무했다. 몇 번 기둥을 쓸어대며 핥다가 입 점막이 전부 그의 것에 닿을 정도로 볼을 홀쭉하게 좁히기도하고, 한쪽 볼이 톡 튀어나게 각도를 돌려 빨아대기도 했다. 그의 남근은 밀레시안의 목구멍 깊숙히 닿았지만 손가락 한 마디정도가 더 남을 만큼 컸고, 밀레시안은 읍읍거리면서도 혹시나 자신의 이가 그의 성기에 닿을까 조심하며 혀를 미끄러트리며 애무했다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 펠라치오를 받으며 동시에 자신을 향해 솟은 엉덩이 사이로 얼굴을 묻었다. 진득한 숨결이 밀레시안의 엉덩이골과 꼬리뼈 위, 움푹 파인 허리뼈를 타고 흘렀다. 분홍빛을 띠며 흔들리는 밀레시안의 성기를 힐끔 내려다보고는 둔부의 깊숙한 고랑부터 부드럽고 탄력있는 음낭까지 질척하게 혀를 놀렸다. 음낭을 입술로 가볍게 물고 핥다가, 혀가 섬세하게 주름진 구멍 주변을 핥자 꿇어앉은 밀레시안의 허벅지가 긴장으로 딱딱하게 굳고, 성기를 물고있는 목이 숨을 참는 것이 느껴졌다. 베임네크가 채근하듯 허리를 튕겨 밀레시안의 입 안으로 성기를 밀어넣자, 밀레시안은 울음 섞인 신음을 내며 목구멍 깊은 곳까지 그를 받아들였다. 안은 뜨겁고 진득했고, 미약하게 숨을 쉴 때마다 성기를 조이며 사정을 요구하는 것만 같았다.

요도를 타고 정액이 꿀렁거리며 분출할 준비를 하는 것이 혀와 점막을 타고 느껴졌다. 수치심으로 차오르는 눈물을 꾸역꾸역 참아내며 흉흉한 성기를 빨아대던 밀레시안은 그의 성기를 뱉기 위해 고개를 치켜 올렸으나 그보다 먼저 베임네크의 성기에서 유백색 정액이 터져나왔다. 진득한 정액은 밀레시안의 목구멍을 타고 아래로 내려갔고, 급하게 입을 뗀 터라 미처 입 안에 사출되지 못한 정액은 그의 얼굴에 시허연 얼룩을 남겼다. 얼굴에 사정한 정액은 이마와 눈썹을 타고 내려가 속눈썹에 맺혀있었고, 발그레한 뺨과 번들한 입술 위로도 부분부분 튀어 있었다.

정액을 얼굴에 잔뜩 묻힌 채 베임네크를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 밀레시안의 구멍에 혀를 넣고 이리저리 휘저으며 안을 늘리던 베임네크는 밀레시안의 그 모습을 보자 눈을 가늘게 휘었다. 꽤나 즐거운 기색이 엿보였다. 사정으로 나른해진 아랫도리가 다시 뻐근해지고 있었다. 수치와 경멸이 섞인 그 얼굴이 정욕의 고삐를 느슨하게 만들었다.

"그대는 알까? 그 고상하고 꼿꼿한 얼굴이 진실로 나를 보채고 있는 것을."

"자지… 넣어, 주세… 씨발, 무슨 말을… 흑, 밀레시안 뒷보지 따먹어주… 젠장!"

밀레시안은 자신의 입에서 나온 헛소리를 멈추며 눈동자를 굴렸다. 이제는 몸 뿐만 아니라 입과 머리까지 남의 것처럼 따로 움직이는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 몸을 뒤틀며 베임네크에게서 멀어지려했지만, 손은 오히려 자신의 엉덩이를 잡고 양쪽으로 활짝 벌려 구멍이 훤히 드러나도록 만들고 있었다.

"그대는 너무 많은 것을 짊어지고 있지. 때로는… 손을 놓는 것도 필요해."

"망, 할! 나한테 무슨 짓을… 베인, 좆 얼르은… 넣어주세요… 흐응……."

"그대는 잠시 끈을 놓는 것도 좋아. 몸이든, 마음이든."

밀레시안의 얼굴이 경악으로 물들었다. 새빨간 머릿속은 방금 빨았던 베임네크의 성기가 자신의 구멍을 퍽퍽 쑤시기만을 바라고 있었다. 밀레시안은 머릿속에 떠오르는 그 외설적인 광경은 자신의 생각이 아니라고 부정했으나 최면과 같은 그의 사안은 계속해서 머릿속을 성교의 환희와 쾌락으로 가득채우고 있었다.

베임네크는 몸을 일으켜 밀레시안의 아래에서 빠져나와 자세를 고쳐잡았다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 바닥에 처박은 채 여전히 손으로 양 둔부를 벌리고 있었다. 손으로 밀레시안의 활짝 벌려진 둔부와 허벅지를 쓸며 가볍게 애무하던 베임네크의 시야로 문득 무언가가 그의 시선을 잡아끌었다. 옆에 널부러진 밀레시안의 옷가지들 사이로 아까전 일레인이 억지로 안겨주다시피 한 물건이 비죽 튀어나와 있었다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 밀레시안의 옷가지를 잡아 툭툭 털어내자 주머니에 아슬아슬하게 걸려있던 물건들이 떨어져 나왔다.

얇은 철사에 꿰어진 유리구슬이 서로 맞부닥쳐 맑은 소리를 내며 흘러내렸다. 흡사 유리로 만든 체인 블레이드처럼, 얇게 땋은 철사에 이어진 유리구슬들은 촛불빛을 받아 투명하게 빛나고 있었다. 손가락 두 개 정도 지름의 첫번째 유리알부터 시작해서 끝으로 갈수록 더 커지고 두꺼워지는 유리알들은 생각보다 크고 무거웠는지, 베임네크가 유리 딜도를 연상시키는 기둥으로 마감된 그것의 손잡이를 집자 무겁게 진자운동을 하며 이리저리 흔들렸다. 자신과 애널비즈들을 번갈아 바라보는 베임네크의 시선에 밀레시안의 얼굴과 귀가 순식간에 금방이라도 터질듯 붉게 달아올랐다.

"그, 그건 일레인이… 흐익, 그거어, 얼른 넣어줘. 아냐, 넣지마, 못 넣어…."

밀레시안은 바닥에 고개를 박고 눌린 목소리로 제정신과 최면상태를 오가고 있었다. 계속해서 성욕에 물든 말을 쏟아내는 입을 막고자 혀를 깨물고 입술을 씹었지만 통증만이 느껴질 뿐이었고, 몸은 정신을 배신하며 순순히 다가올 황홀감을 위해 아래를 적셔댔다.

"넣으면 안 돼, 흐응, 빨리 넣어줘어, 밀레시안 보지에 그거 넣어서 내벽 봐주세요… 흐으… 좀 닥쳐, 씨발!"

밀레시안은 제가 내뱉는 말의 괴리감을 느끼며 허리를 흔들어대기 시작했다. 구슬 두어개를 손바닥으로 굴리던 그는 대충 넓힌 밀레시안의 구멍에 구슬 하나를 갖다대며 들어갈지를 가늠했다. 차끈한 유리알이 구멍에 닿자 밀레시안이 소스라치게 놀라며 구멍을 좁혔다. 뻐끔거리는 구멍으로 유리알이 들러붙는 것만 같았다. 미처 다 풀리지 않은 구멍은 가장 작은 첫 번째 구슬조차도 뻑뻑하게 들어가며 겨우 하나를 삼켰다.

밀레시안의 등을 타고 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 음경보다 색이 연한 구멍은 분홍색 입술처럼 주름을 오물거리며 유리알을 하나둘씩 받아먹었다. 구슬이 들어가면서 가장 넓은 지름까지 구멍이 넓혀질 때마다 투명한 유리알 사이로 진분홍색의 매끈한 내벽이 보였다 사라지기를 반복했다. 애널비즈가 밀레시안의 안으로 대여섯 들어가자 좁은 안은 금세 다 차버렸다. 아래로 향한 배는 유리알로 가득찬 채 중력을 받아 잔뜩 부풀어 올라 있었다. 숨을 쉬기 어려울 정도로 중압감이 느껴졌다.

"흐응, 응, 가득 차써어…, 임신한 거 가타, 힉, 망가지면 어떡해애, 흐으…."

밀레시안은 숨이 짓눌린 소리로 겨우 숨만 내뱉으며 칭얼거렸다. 허리를 뒤틀 때마다 뱃속에서 유리알들이 맞부딪치며 까득거리고 있었다. 마치 알을 품고 있는 듯한 불쾌한 느낌과, 아래를 가득 채우는 기묘한 열락에 이제는 제정신을 차리기도 힘들어, 입에서 나오는대로 지껄이기 시작했다.

"베이인… 빼줘어, 이거 싫어…, 다른 거, 흐읍, 자지 주세요오… 큰 거, 뜨거운 거 넣어줘어, 으응?"

베임네크가 애널비즈의 끝을 잡고 살짝 잡아당기자 가장 끝에 있던 두어 개의 구슬이 한꺼번에 당겨져 나왔다. 커다란 유리알이 끌려나오며 좁은 구멍을 크게 확장시켰다. 밀레시안의 아래는 채 닫기기도 전에 다시 딸려나오는 구슬에 진분홍색의 내벽을 함께 내보내며 유리알을 토해냈다. 속살을 헤집고, 내벽을 물고 나오는 그 감각에 밀레시안이 풀린 입술로 비명같은 신음을 흘려댔다.

"흐아아, 하으… 뒷보지, 늘어나서… 베인 자지, 못 조이면 어떡, 해?"

예민해진 내벽은 아직 구슬이 몇 개 더 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 머리와 가슴을 아래로 처박고 엉덩이는 베임네크를 향한 채 자신의 구멍을 더듬거렸다. 유리알이 구멍 입구에 걸린 모양인지 다물린 구멍 주위로는 주름이 미세하게만 파여있었고, 밖으로 끄집어낸 유리알은 구멍과 연결된 얇은 철사로만 이어진 채 금방이라도 끊어질 듯 대롱대롱 흔들리고 있었다.

베임네크는 남은 애널비즈는 뺄 생각도 않은 채 말없이 밀레시안이 하는 양을 구경만 하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 어쩔 수 없이 스스로 유리알을 빼내기로 생각했고, 구슬을 꿴 철사에 손가락을 걸고 잡아당기며 아랫배에 힘을 주었다. 아랫배의 압박으로 입을 뻐끔 벌린 구멍 사이로 애널비즈가 도로록 미끄러져 나왔다. 뒷구멍에 힘을 주며 구슬을 토해낼 때마다 마치 알을 낳는 것만 같은 느낌과 함께 배설의 쾌감마저 느껴졌다.

애널비즈가 전부 빠져나온 밀레시안의 구멍은 살짝 벌어져 있었다. 가벼운 드라이 오르가슴으로 바닥에 뻗어있는 밀레시안의 어깨에 베임네크가 얼굴을 묻어왔다. 식은땀으로 젖은 목덜미에 입술이 닿자 약하게 소름이 돋았다. 그는 밀레시안의 등을 끌어안은 채 밀레시안의 가슴팍을 더듬었다. 거칠거칠할거라 예상했던 그의 입술은 생각보다 부드럽고 도톰했다.

베임네크의 젖은 입술이 밀레시안의 뒷목을 지분거리며 진득한 키스마크를 남겼다. 상체를 더듬던 손은 가슴과 갈비뼈를 가볍게 쓰다듬다가 얄팍하게 파인 골을 따라 젖꽃판을 애무하기 시작했다. 검지와 중지로 좁다란 유륜을 문지르다가 손 끝으로 가볍게 비틀어대거나 꼬집듯 집어당기자 말랑말랑했던 유두가 딱딱해지며 발갛게 달아오르기 시작했다. 예민해진 유두는 살짝 튕기는 것만으로도 야릇한 느낌을 선사했다.

커다란 손은 밀레시안의 허리로 내려가 조금 아프게 부여잡고 엉덩이를 잡아당겨 구멍을 활짝 드러내게 만들었다. 앞서 애널비즈로 풀린 구멍은 그새 탄력있게 좁아들어 꼭 다물려 있었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 옷가지에서 떨어져나온 물건들 사이에서 발견한 작은 기구를 집어들었다. 일레인의 설명에 의하면 인형술사들이 포워르의 시선을 끌 미끼로 쓰는 더미 인형에 넣는 손가락만 한 크기의 진동 기계였다. 동봉된 설명서에는 주입하는 마나의 양에 따라 원격으로 진동수를 조절할 수 있다는 설명이 적혀 있었고, 설명서를 읽은 그는 아무렇지않게 밀레시안의 구멍 안에 기계를 집어넣고 시험삼아 마력을 약간 흘려보냈다. 쏙, 하고 구멍에 들어간 기계는 좁다란 구멍에 박힌 채 바르르 진동하기 시작했다.

"흐아, 힉, 안 돼애…, 못 버티, 흐아…, 보지가, 앗, 으응, 구멍, 허벌창 되며언…!"

밀레시안은 백치처럼 말을 더듬으며 숨을 헐떡거렸다. 차마 아래에 박힌 로터를 빼낼 생각조차 못한 채 침을 질질 흘리며 바닥의 잔디를 뜯으며 벌벌 떨어댔다. 가장 예민하게 달아오른 구멍에서 시작되는 전류는 머리까지 올라가 시야를 번쩍번쩍하게 만들었다. 마치 전기에 감전되는 듯한 그 잔떨림에 금방이라도 기절할 것만 같았다.

"힉, 하악, 이상해… 싫어, 베인… 씹질 해줘, 흐응, 안에 좆물… 잔뜩 싸주세요…. 자지로, 음란한 밀레시안 벌 주세요, 힛, 흐응……."

"하하…. 밀레시안. 그대는 언제나 나를 즐겁게 해. 내가 예상했던 것 보다도 그대는 더……."

베임네크는 그제서야 밀레시안의 구멍에 성기를 맞추었다. 한참 전부터 달아올라 있던 성기는 시퍼런 핏줄이 굵게 서 있었다. 뜨거운 성기가 구멍에 걸린 로터를 강제로 밀어넣으며 좁은 내벽을 열고 진입했다. 후벼파듯 들어오는 성기에 밀레시안이 화들짝 놀라며 팔을 허우적거렸다. 그는 밀레시안의 팔을 단단히 붙잡고 체중을 실어 성기를 욱여넣었다. 아래가 찢어질듯 아릿했고 뱃속을 가득 채운 성기는 데일 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 그의 남근에 밀려 깊숙한 곳까지 미끄러진 로터는 여전히 웅웅대며 밀레시안의 성감대를 잘게 흔들고 있었다.

"자지 좋아아…, 깊어…. 더 깊이, 흐윽!"

"계속 말해 보아."

베임네크가 밀레시안의 귓불을 가볍게 깨물며 깊숙히 허릿짓하자 성기가 내벽 안으로 거세게 박혀들어갔다. 밀레시안은 뒤를 박힌 채 맑은 액을 줄줄 흘려대며 구멍을 조였다 풀어댔다. 더이상 커질 것 같지 않았던 성기가 안에서 더 부풀어 오르는 느낌이 기묘했고, 더 강하게 전립선을 자극하는 로터의 감각은 살면서 겪어본 적 없는 쾌락을 주고 있었다.

"힉, 좆질 해줘요, 밀레시안 뒷보지에, 흐으… 깊게 처넣고, 아다 떼줘어…. 자지가, 하윽, 휘어서… 내벽 막 찌르, 힛, 보짓물 안 흐르게 꽉 막아서, 히잉… 헐거운 구멍이라서 죄송해요… 힉, 허벌구멍이라 죄송해요. 흐으, 진한 좆물 먹고 싶어, 밀레시안 자궁에 잔뜩 싸서… 임신시켜 줘. 흐읍, 허리 잡고 더 깊숙히 찔러줘어…!"

베임네크는 희미한 미소를 띠며 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 뒤로 잡아당겼다. 후배위에서 배면좌위로 바뀌자 아래를 찌르던 각도가 달라지며 밀레시안의 무게까지 더해져 성기가 더 깊숙히 박혔다. 깊고 무겁게 박아올리는 성기는 아까전보다 더 느릿하게 움직이며 내벽을 치밀하고 조밀하게 채우고 있었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 무릎 뒤에 손을 넣어 허벅지와 오금을 잡고 그의 다리를 벌렸다. 밀레시안의 허벅지가 넓게 펴지며 성기가 접합된 부분이 적나라하게 드러났다. 몸이 뜨고 내려앉을 때마다 아랫배의 뱃가죽이 성기의 모양대로 불룩 튀어나오다가 잦아들고 있었다. 절정이 다가오자 밀레시안은 교성을 터뜨리며 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 등을 달달 떨어댔지만 아래를 채우는 성기는 아랑곳않고 밀레시안의 내장을 푹푹 찌르고 있었다.

"흐익, 갈, 갈 거 같아…! 흐윽, 좋아아…!"

밀레시안은 억지로 몸을 열고 짓쳐오는 성기의 고통과 쾌감으로 눈 앞이 흐릿해졌다. 뭉근하고 진득하게 쳐올리던 남근의 속도가 점점 빨라지면서 살과 살이 맞부딪히는 소리의 간격이 점점 짧아지고 있었다. 그가 자신의 등을 감싸안고 허벅지를 들어올려 고정시킨 터라 어디로 도망갈 수 조차 없었다. 늘어날법도 한 구멍은 그의 성기를 꽉꽉 조여물었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 안에 뜨거운 정액을 쏟아내는 순간과 동시에, 밀레시안의 성기에서 맑은 애액이 분수처럼 튀어나와 잔디에 얼룩을 남겼다.

한참을 경련하며 맑은 액체를 배출한 밀레시안은 몸에 힘을 빼고 축 늘어졌다. 베임네크의 팔은 여전히 밀레시안의 상체와 허벅지를 끌어안은 채 체액으로 가득한 구멍 안을 성기를 느릿하게 처올렸다. 밀레시안의 허벅지가 파득파득 떨렸다. 베임네크의 상체에 등을 기댄 채 밀레시안은 아득해지는 정신을 간신히 부여잡고 그를 밀어냈다. 정액이 말라붙은 얼굴 위로 눈물이 줄줄 흘러내리고 있었다. 아래로는 미처 다 내보내지 못한 액체가 찔끔찔끔 새어나오고 있었고 구멍은 베임네크의 성기를 오물오물 조이고 있었다. 밀레시안은 무슨 말을 하려다가 미처 말을 잇지 못하고 몰려드는 노곤함에 고개를 풀썩 꺾으며 정신을 잃었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

오늘따라 유독 사람이 많았던 탓에 금세 지친 고성의 경비원은 사람이 관광객들이 전부 빠져 텅 빈 복도를 걷고 있었다. 2층은 새로 리뉴얼한 방방마다 젊은 커플들이나 색다른 여행을 찾는 관광객들로 꽉 차 있었으나, 유독 1층의 중앙홀은 사람 하나 보이지 않아 을씨년스러웠다. 경비원은 중앙홀로 들어서서 꺼진 등불은 없는지 확인하는 와중에 아주 짙어서 검은색으로 보일 정도의 붉은색 천을 덮은 남자를 발견했다. 침대 시트라기보다는 오히려 검사들이 입는 갑주에 달린 망토와 같은 재질로 보여, 혹시나 입장권을 끊지 않고 몰래 들어온 도둑일까싶어 가까이 다가갔다.

마치 동물에게 사냥당하듯 이에 깨물린 흔적이 남은 살갗은 온통 붉은색으로 얼룩덜룩했다. 특히 목덜미와 뒷목에 새겨진 흔적은 옷으로도 쉽사리 가릴 수 없이 싱싱한 붉은색을 내비치고 있었다. 등불이 간신히 시야만 밝히는 어둡고 넓은 홀 안에서 밀레시안이 소리없이 쓰러져 있었다. 말끔하게 닦여진 밀레시안의 얼굴은 낮에 얼핏 스쳐지나가듯 본 적 있는 얼굴이었기 때문에, 경비원은 그를 깨워 쫓아내기보다는 그의 주머니에 빼꼼 고개를 내밀고 있는 입장권을 꺼내 확인하는 것을 선택했다. 투어권은 두장 다 절취선이 말끔하게 찢겨져 있었다.

"2인용 투어권인데 왜 이 사람 혼자 있지?"

한 장은 분명히 경비원 자신이 밀레시안에게서 입장권을 받아들고 찢은 기억은 나는데, 다른 한 장은 언제 뜯었는지 기억이 잘 나지 않았다. 그는 한참을 생각하다가, 밀레시안의 위에 덮힌 붉은색 천을 보고서 그제서야 밀레시안의 뒤를 따라 들어온 검은 머리의 방랑검사를 상기시켰다. 그리곤 밀레시안을 깨우기 위해 그를 가볍게 흔들자, 목이 다 쉰 목소리가 약간의 앓는 소리와 함께 밀레시안의 입술을 타고 흘렀다.

"이봐요, 여기서 자면 입 돌아 가니까 방으로 들어가세… 어, 이건 뭐야?"

밀레시안의 몸이 흔들리며 품 안에서 붉은 색의 갈고리처럼 휘어져 있는 뿔이 떨어졌다. 흔히들 인큐버스의 복장을 따라 입는 여행자들이 머리에 붙이는 유백색의 뿔과는 다르게 어딘가 불길해보이는 검붉은 색이었다. 경비원은 이유를 알 수 없는 한기에 재빨리 자리를 피하기 위해 밀레시안을 깨웠다. 밀레시안의 눈꺼풀이 서서히 열리고, 검은 동공과 형용할 수 없는 모호한 빛을 띠는 홍채가 얇은 눈꺼풀 사이로 서서히 드러났다. 초점을 잃은 눈동자가 경비원을 향하고, 곧이어 멍한 목소리가 경비원의 귓가를 사로잡았다.

"너도, 좆 박아줄 수 있어?"

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	14. 베인밀레로 G24 그 상황이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 07. 21. 1차초고 공백포함 11,861 자 / 공백미포함 9,041 자  
> * BL, 강압적 관계, 유혈묘사 및 사망소재, G24 클라이맥스(1부) 스포일러 대사가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 아직 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 G24 그 상황이 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G24 1부 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

모래와 광산의 매캐한 먼지만이 비산하는 반호르는 모처럼의 방문객을 맞이했으나 그 풍경은 황량하기 그지 없었다. 대륙의 가장 극단에 위치하는 탄광촌은 방문자가 적은 만큼이나 인적이 드물어, 활기찬 도시의 모습이라기보다는 거친 야만성을 드러내는 거친 서부 개척시대를 연상시키는 곳이었다. 한 때 빛나던 금광 시대가 있었다는 것을 보여주듯 좁은 간격으로 붙은 여관은, 사람이 빠져나가면서 을씨년스러운 폐허처럼 남아 있는 것이 어디 하루이틀의 일이겠냐마는 유독 주변 곳곳이 박힌 월석들과 검은 연기를 피우며 타오르는 불길들에 더 황폐해 보였다.

이제는 금맥을 잃어가는 폐탄광촌의 입구, 간신히 폐허의 범주를 벗어난 작은 주택은 주인이 없는 집 중에서 그나마 관리가 잘 되어 있는 곳을 개조해서 만든 성당이었는데, 외관으로 그것을 성당이라 부르기보다는 무너지기 일보직전의 집이라고 불러야 할 만큼 보잘것 없었다. 그래서 반호르를 처음 찾은 여행객들은 갈색에 가까운 짙은 붉은색 로브를 입은 어린 사제가 종종걸음으로 분주하게 돌아다니는 모습을 보고 나서야 그곳이 성당임을 넌지시 눈치챌 수 있는데, 임시로 지어진 이 성당의 코앞에도 요요한 빛을 흘리는 라데카 월석이 나무를 직선으로 관통한 채 박혀 있었다.

운석이 떨어지는 밤하늘을 걱정스럽게 올려다보고 있던 소년 사제의 시야에 움직이는 누군가가 들어왔다. 남쪽 항구에서 모르바 아일을 지나 반호르로 올라오는 한 남자가 있었다. 흑단같이 새카만 머리와 잿빛의 갑주를 입은 남자. 날카롭고 오만한 콧대와 잿빛의 짙은 속눈썹을 가진 그는 짙은색의 머리나 옷과는 대조되어 창백하리만치 흰 피부와 미묘한 곡선을 그리는 도톰한 입술과 오랜 세월을 살아온 이들에게 주어진 여유를 띠고 있어, 흔히들 수도에서 유행하는 도회적인 미남이라기보다 고전적인 미남이라는 평가가 더 어울릴 것만 같은 사내였다. 그의 오른손에 든 그의 키만큼이나 큰 대검은 마치 단단한 화강암으로 만들어진 듯 시커먼 색을 띠고 있었는데, 그 골자는 마치 용암으로 만들어진 것마냥 검날과 손잡이 부분부분이 노란색과 붉은색으로 이글거리고 있었다. 그의 발걸음이 지나치는 곳곳마다 작은 불씨들이 살아나 겨우 소강된 화재를 다시금 일으키는 것을 발견한 사제는 그의 불안정하고 위험한 면모를 감지하고 재빨리 바리던전으로 달려갔다.

막 던전에서 빠져나온 밀레시안에게서 전투의 흔적이 남아있었다. 다급하게 던전으로 뛰어들어온 컴건은 며칠 전 겨우 복구한 여신상 앞에서 검에 묻은 피를 닦고 있는 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 매달리듯 그의 도움을 요청했다. 얼떨결에 던전 밖으로 나온 밀레시안이 발견한 것은 여기저기 쓰러진 주민들의 모습과 불타는 황무지의 광경이었다. 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 주변 상황을 파악하고 있는 밀레시안의 뒤에서 컴건이 소리없이 쓰러졌다. 밀레시안은 어린 사제를 부축하며 그의 코 아래에 손가락을 갖다댔다. 미약하긴 했지만 숨을 붙어있었다. 당황하는 밀레시안의 앞으로 낯익은 이가 걸어왔다.

베인, 베임네크. 발로르 베임네크. 시붉은 색의 사안이 밀레시안을 또렷하게 응시하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 굳힌 채 말 없이 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그 역시 냉소적인 표정으로 한동안 침묵을 지키며 그의 품 안에 안긴 사제에게 잠시 눈길을 주다가, 다시 밀레시안에게 시선을 옮겼다.

"여전히 한심스러울 정도로 성실한 모습이군, 그대는."

바닥으로 낮고 스산하게 깔리는 듯한 그의 목소리는 빈정거리는 듯한 내용과는 달리 어딘가 웃음기가 배여 있었다. 말을 잇던 그는 주변에 쓰러진 다난들을 향해 곁눈질하며 양 팔을 들어 그들을 가리켰다. 마치 연극 배우와 같이 조금은 과장되면서도 익살적인 태도였다.

"지겹지 않나? 언제까지 그대가 이 모든 것을 떠맡아야 하지?"

"……."

"무력한 자들은 스스로 발걸음을 내딛을 의지도 없이 강자의 자비와 관용에 당연하게 기대고 있지…. 그대에게 낯설지만은 않을테지?"

검의 손잡이를 잡은 손에 힘이 들어가는 것이 보였다. 불꽃이 지글거리며 타오르는 검이 건틀렛과 맞부닥치며 까득거리는 불길한 소리를 냈다. 석고로 빚은 아그리파상이나 상아로 새긴 죽음의 신상처럼, 시간이 피해간 듯한 그의 수려한 얼굴이 꿈틀대며 미소와 비슷한 것을 만들어냈다.

"내가 하고 싶은 말은… 그런 선행이 그들을 위한 방법인지, 재고해보라는 말이야. 그건 것보다는…."

"……."

"피의 전율, 생사가 오가는 순간의 아슬아슬함이… 그대와 나에게 더 어울리거든."

한순간 그의 눈에서 초점이 사라지는 듯 보였다. 칼을 고쳐잡은 채 밀레시안을 향해 달려오는 그의 눈은 광기로 가득 차 있었다. 밀레시안은 주변에 컴건을 조심스레 내려놓고선 빠르게 허리춤에서 칼을 꺼내 지척까지 다가온 그의 대검을 막아섰다. 맞부딪힌 검이 불에 휩싸이는 것만 같았다. 사방이 불타는 냄새가 코를 찔러 왔다. 다 타버려 열기만이 남은 잿더미의 냄새, 부글거리는 용암의 매캐한 유황냄새, 강렬한 죽음의 냄새. 그가 검을 내리칠 때마다 천둥소리와 같은 소리가 공기를 갈랐다.

비소에 가까운, 야릇한 웃음. 교활한 미소는 난폭하게 검을 휘두르는 자의 것이라고 생각할 수 없을 정도로 매력적이었다. 베임네크는 진실로 지금 이 상황을 즐기고 있었다. 긴장과 전율로 거칠게 쥐어짜이는 심장은 불규칙하게 쿵쿵 뛰며 온 몸으로 뜨거운 혈류를 내보내고, 온 몸의 근육은 금방이라도 찢어질듯 한계까지 팽팽하게 팽창하면서 칼을 휘둘렀다.

베임네크의 대검이 밀레시안의 배에 박혔다. 고통과 당황이 섞인 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 베임네크는 손에 힘을 주고 밀레시안의 배 깊은 곳에 칼을 박아넣었다. 배를 뚫고 나온 검붉은빛의 칼은 밀레시안의 피를 머금고 잔인하게 빛나고 있었다. 마치 부글부글 끓는 용암이 배에서 퍼져나오는 것 같은 통증에, 아니, 용암을 뒤집어 쓴 뜨거움에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 칼을 떨어트렸다. 바닥에 아무렇게나 내던져진 채 주인을 잃은 칼만큼 의미 없는 것이 어디 있을까. 모랫바닥으로 내팽겨진 칼 위로 주인의 뜨거운 피가 후드득 떨어졌다.

밀레시안은 가물가물한 눈을 감았다. 생명줄을 쥐듯 굳게 쥐고 있던 주먹이 풀렸다. 온 몸의 긴장이 풀리면서 꿰뚫린 배에서 피가 봇물터지듯 흘러나왔다. 발 아래가 피웅덩이로 가득해지고, 베임네크의 칼 역시 밀레시안의 피로 젖어들었다. 베임네크가 앞으로 고꾸라지는 밀레시안을 거두듯 받아냈다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 입에서 검붉은 피가 왈칵 쏟아지는 것을 피하지 않았다. 그의 어깨에 기댄 형상으로 생명의 불씨를 꺼트려가는 밀레시안을 향해 그가 입을 열었다.

"이런… 힘 조절을 한다고 했는데. 어서 일어나, 그대."

"큭, 커헉!"

"자아, 부디 나를 너무 기다리게 만들지는 말아 줘."

죽음의 공포는 찾아볼 수 없었으나 문득 일생이 불우했던 자들의 얼굴에 떠오를 법한 울분에 찬 표정이 잠시 떠올랐다가 사라졌다. 베임네크는 바닥에 쓰러진 밀레시안의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 시체처럼-우습게도 그는 눈 앞에서 밀레시안의 죽음을 목격했음에도 그가 살아있다고 생각했다- 누워있는 그의 창백한 얼굴은 마치 자신을 보는 것 같았다.

"창백한 그대의 얼굴을 보는 것도 아주 즐거워…."

그의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 밀레시안의 몸이 흰 빛에 싸이며 몸이 서서히 떠올랐다. 허공에서 검은 옷의 소녀-베임네크는 본능적으로 자신은 그녀에게 위해를 가하지 못할 것임을 눈치챘다. 그것은 압도적인 힘의 차이로서가 아니라, 마치 투명한 벽을 덧댄 듯한 이질적인 감각에 의한 것임을 미리 밝혀두는 바이다-가 내려와 조심스럽게 밀레시안의 어깨와 오금 뒤로 조심스럽게 팔을 집어넣고 그의 귓가에 알 수 없는 언어를 속삭였다. 그 광경을 무엇이라 설명할 수 있을까.

멎었던 심장이 다시 뛰고 꿰뚫렸던 상처는 흔적도 없이 빠르게 아물어가는 그 광경을. 모든 것이 멈춘 세계의 한 중간에서, 밀레시안의 몸 위로 신의 축복이 내려앉는 그 모습을. 마치 피에타를 연상시킬 만큼 신비하고, 경이로우면서도, 가장 이질적인 그 광경을 대체 무어라 설명할 수 있단 말인가. 높다란 키를 가진 베임네크는 그 모습을 마치 신의 시선에서 바라보듯 밀레시안을 내려다보았다. 흰 머리를 가진 소녀의 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 볼 필요조차 없었다. 다채로운 빛무리에 감싸진 주검에 생명의 중추가 다시 활력을 띠고 창백한 얼굴에 장밋빛 색채가 도는 그 순간이야말로 신의 기적이었다. 밀레시안의 죽음부터 부활까지 모두 지켜본 베임네크는 기적의 현현이라밖에 서술할 수 없는 그 광경에 소름이 돋았다.

눈을 뜨는 밀레시안을 바라보던 베임네크는 칼을 고쳐쥐고 밀레시안이 자리에서 일어날 때까지 그를 지켜보았다. 밀레시안의 얼굴에는 짜증과 불쾌감이 어려 있었다. 허공에서 또 다른 검을 꺼낸 밀레시안은 멀뚱히 서 있는 베임네크를 향해 순간이동을 하듯 그의 품으로 급습해 빠른 속도로 칼을 휘둘렀다. 간신히 막은 대검 위로 검날이 맞부닥치는 소리가 쉴새없이 들렸다.

싸움은 한참동안 계속되고 있었다. 밀레시안과 베임네크를 이루는 세계는 새빨간 색으로 가득 차 있었다. 칼을 휘두르면 피가 뿜어져나오고, 총의 방아쇠를 당기면 살점이 터져나왔다. 체인 블레이드가 바닥에 박히며 시뻘건 모래먼지를 일으키고, 밀레시안의 키보다 큰 스태프가 휘둘러질 때마다 커다란 불로 만들어진 구형이 베임네크가 있던 자리를 불태웠다. 밀레시안만이 베임네크에게 타들어가야 할 이유는 없었다. 그가 재앙을 몰고오는 불이라면, 밀레시안은 그를 막아내는 맞불이 되리라 마음먹었다.

때로는 베임네크의 검이 육중하게 휘둘러질 때마다 허공은 붉은 색으로 갈라지곤 했다. 웅웅거리는 소리와 함께 바닥이 갈라지며 타오르는 불기둥이 하늘 끝까지 치솟아 오르고, 그가 짧은 기합을 외칠 때에는 그의 주변은 붉은 아우라로 가득차 주변의 기물들을 저멀리 던져냈다. 베임네크와 밀레시안의 충돌로 야기되는 그 갈등을 확대해보자면, 그것 안에 존재하는 것은 미움이나 분노 혹은 어느 한 쪽의 죽음을 목표로 하는 평면적인 것이 아니었다. 그것은 두 사람만이 공유할 수 있는, 차마 언어로 설명할 수 없는 본능적인 직관에 의한, 마치 사랑과 닮아 있는 복잡하고 지독한, 절망과 파멸과 파괴만이 맞닿은 치열한 무언가였다.

대검이 밀레시안의 한쪽 어깨에서 반대편 옆구리까지 거세게 갈랐다.

"그대가 고작 이정도였다면, 실망스러워."

"… 흐윽!"

"일어나, 그대. 밤은 길어. 나를 실망시키지 말아줘."

아홉 번, 베임네크의 칼이 밀레시안의 몸을 아홉 번 파고들었다. 호전적으로 달겨드는 태도가 무색하게도 베임네크는 밀레시안이 다시 눈을 뜨고서 무기를 똑바로 고쳐잡을 때까지 참을성있게 기다려 주었다.

열 번, 밀레시안의 심장은 열 번 재생했다. 열 번째로 살아난 밀레시안은 몸을 비척거리며 일으켰다. 자신에게 다가오는 베임네크의 멱살을 잡고 아래로 내던지려 했으나 베임네크는 상체를 조금 휘청거릴 뿐 밀레시안에게 멱살을 잡힌 채 얼굴을 가까이 했다.

"뭐… 지고의 영웅도 때로는 실수를 할 수 있는 법이지. 나 역시 그러했으니 이해해."

"망할 자식!"

"하하… 그대의 두 눈에 오롯이 나의 모습이 담기는 얼굴이 마음에 들어."

베임네크는 밀레시안에게 멱살을 잡힌 채 그의 얼굴에 손등을 올렸다. 건틀렛은 그의 체온을 닮아 소름끼칠 정도로 서늘했다. 밀레시안은 나직히 욕설을 읊으며 셔츠깃을 잡은 손을 풀고 그의 손을 쳐냈다. 단단해서 쳐내도 떨어져나가지 않을 것만 같았던 그의 손은 예상보다 쉽게 나가떨어졌다.

"그대는… 매몰차면서도 때로는 너무 물러."

"……."

"이왕 손찌검을 당한다면 뺨이라고 예상했는데 말이야."

말을 마친 베임네크는 밀레시안의 귓가에 속삭였다. 주변에는 그 어느 누구도 두 사람의 대화를 엿듣는 사람이 없었지만, 그럼에도 밀레시안만이 들을 수 있을 만큼 나직한 목소리였다. 당장이라도 그에게서 멀어질듯한 밀레시안의 뇌리에 그의 목소리가 깨진 유리조각처럼 박혔다.

"조금 더 화를 내도 괜찮아. 나에게도, 이 세상을 향해서도… 말이지."

밀레시안은 뇌수를 녹일듯한 독과 같은 그의 목소리에 목을 뻣뻣히 굳혔다. 바짝 마른 입 안으로 겨우 넘긴 침은 고통스럽게 내려갔다. 밀레시안은 이를 까득 물고 아무런 예고도 없이 그의 무릎에 다리를 걸어 넘어트렸다. 무게중심을 잃어 뒤로 넘어진 베임네크의 손을 밟아 칼을 놓게 한 다음 저 멀리 차버렸다. 불타오르는 대검은 육중한 소리를 내며 열기가 이글거리는 모루 옆으로 던져졌다. 밀레시안은 그의 위에 올라타 그의 멱살을 잡고 주먹을 날렸다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 주먹질에도 고개조차 돌리지 않고 밀레시안을 응시하고 있었다.

이쯤에서 우리는 베임네크가 밀레시안에 대해 품고 있는 감정에 대해 알아볼 필요가 있다. 그가 밀레시안에게 기대하는 그 거칠거칠한 욕망은 마치… 사랑을 닮아 있다. 하지만 사랑이, 애정이 어느 한 대상만을 향하고, 그들을 둘러싼 여타 다른 것에 무관심하다면, 그것은 사랑이 아니다. 그것은 그의 자기중심주의이며, 화려한 포장을 씌운 폭력일 뿐이리라. 하지만 우리는 모두 이 간질간질한 이름을 한 세계가 그 사랑의 대상만으로 만들어져 있다고 믿고 있으며, 그 역시 그러하다.

베임네크는 밀레시안을 욕망한다. 어떠한 생물이든지 무언가를 욕망한다는 것은 그것을 얻지 못한다는 사실-이는 그에게만 한정된 명제가 아님을 우리는 잘 알고 있다-을 대변한다. 베임네크가 힘에 대한 그리고 죽음에 대한 욕망을 가진다는 것은 그것의 완전한 충족이 막혀있음이요, 이를 그의 손에 쥐여 줄 자는 오직 그 밀레시안 뿐이니, 그가 밀레시안에게 이토록 집착하는 것도 그리 이해하지 못할 일도 아니다.

눈앞에 닥친 위기를 모면할 구원자만 부르짖으며 매달리는 버러지들. 작은 고난과 시련에도 나가떨어지는 무지하고 나약한 피조물들은 신물이 날 정도로 보아왔다. 그들 모두를 구제할 수는 없었다. 아득한 과거에, 그는 그 사실에 화를 낼 수도 있었고, 실망도 했다. 하지만 실망은 시간이 지나며 포기로 바뀌고, 종국에는 원망으로 변모하게 된다. 그저 그보다 강한 자가 없다는 이유로 자신을 경외하고 추앙하고 두려워하는 연약한 중생들이 그의 자비에 의지해 살아가면서도 당연하게 받아들이는 그 순간.

사후의 세계가 아니더라도 산 자에게도 산 자의 지옥이 있기 마련이었고, 베임네크는 그들의 이기적인 자기합리화로 가득찬 세상이 지옥과도 같았다. 그들을 지켜줘야 할 가치가 있는가. 자신의 손으로 잡아채 던져버리기만해도 금세 가느다란 생명줄을 끊어버리는 그 연약한 세상에서 자신이 살아가야 할 이유가 어디에 있단 말인가. 베임네크는 누군가의 기대에 매장되어 삶을 매몰시킬 만한 자가 아니었다. 그런 그에게 수십, 수백 년을 기다려 나타난 밀레시안은 가히 신이 그에게 내린 선물이리라.

발로르 베임네크, 그는 자신이 찾고 있는 것이 쉽사리 손에 들어오지 않는다는 것을 잘 알고 있는 남자였는데, 또한 그는 기다림의 끝에 맛볼 고통스러운 만족을 떠올리며 기대감을 고무-그렇다고 그가 스토아적 행복을 추구하는 금욕적인 성정은 아님을 알아두어야 한다-시킬 줄 아는 이였다. 일전, 그가 밀레시안을 손수 개화시킨 까닭역시 밀레시안이 대등한 힘과 위치에 서서 자신의 심장에 칼을 꽂아넣기를 바랐기 때문이었고, 그의 의도에 따라 착실히 기적을 받아들여가는 밀레시안의 모습은 베임네크에게 더할 나위 없는 만족을 선사하고 있었다.

어쭙잖은 주먹에 맞아주는 것도 질린 모양인지, 베임네크는 광기가 어린 미소를 지으며 밀레시안의 몸을 잡고 바닥으로 내리눌렀다. 근육으로 가득 짜인 몸에 밀레시안의 섬세하고 유약한 몸이 금세 뒤집혔다. 피와 땀으로 얼룩진 채 얽히는 두 사람의 몸은 방금까지 삭막한 전투를 벌인 이들이라기보다는 오히려 헐떡이며 몸을 섞는 연인들의 생동처럼 보였다.

베임네크의 등 뒤로 펄럭이는 망토가 밀레시안을 묻어내듯 덮었다. 건틀렛을 벗어던진 베임네크는 섬세한 손길로 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 밀레시안. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 이름을 중얼거리며 손을 내려 피로 젖은 밀레시안의 셔츠를 찢어발겼다. 차가운 손이 밀레시안의 가슴께를 더듬자, 예측할 수 없는 그의 행동에 긴장한 밀레시안의 젖꼭지가 딱딱하게 굳어 솟아있었다. 그의 손이 밀레시안의 한 중간보다 약간 왼쪽, 심장의 바로 위에 얹혔다. 얄팍한 가슴을 타고 심장뛰는 소리가 요란하게 울렸다.

밀레시안은 두려움으로 극심하게 떨리는 손으로 자신의 몸을 무겁게 짓누르는 베임네크를 밀어냈다. 그는 아까전 과하다 할 만큼 열어대던 입을 동여매고 침묵만 고수하고 있었다. 연속되는 죽음으로 정신적으로 지친 밀레시안은 그를 담고 있는 육체마저 무력해져있었다. 말릴 새도 없이 베임네크가 밀레시안의 바지 속으로 손을 집어넣었다. 그 누구의 손도 닿지 않은 은밀한 부분을 잡히자 밀레시안의 입에서 가느다란 신음이 새어나왔다. 울음소리같은 그것은 어딘가 가학적인 심상을 자극하는 부분이 있었다.

밀레시안이 베임네크가 소유하지 못한 것을 제공하는 유일한 존재이자, 동시에 베임네크가 밀레시안을 유일하게 굴복-몸이든 정신이든, 어쩌면 둘 다-시킬 수 있다는 그 사실은, 베임네크에게 있어서 가히 코페르니쿠스적 혁명이라 칭할 만한 기적이었다. 서로에게 하나뿐인 존재. 그 사실이 베임네크의 심저에 자리한 충동을 들끓게 만들었다. 그것은 열정적이면서도 가히 파괴적인 것이었다. 밀레시안과 처음 만나던 순간부터 본능적으로 깨달은 그 사실은 그의 근본적인 본성을 일깨우며 밀레시안을 욕망의 대상이자 충동의 대상으로 인식했다. 그리고 자연스럽게 밀레시안의 삶 언저리에 자신의 흔적을 끼워넣는 것-이 서술로 누군가가 필자에게 그가 로맨티스트냐고 묻는다면, 감히 그렇다고 긍정하겠다-이라는 도착적이다시피한 욕구까지 이른 것이다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 바지마저 전부 벗겨 저멀리 집어던지곤 밀레시안의 다리 사리에 자리해 그의 성기를 쥐어짜듯 강하게 잡으며 아래위로 흔들기 시작했다. 하지만 공포와 통증을 지배하는 몸은 베임네크의 손길에도 쉽사리 고개를 들지 않고 있었다. 문지르며 흔드는 손바닥에 성기가 쓰라렸다. 밀레시안은 몸을 튀어 올렸다. 수치와 굴욕이 몸을 지배했다. 한쪽 허벅지를 고정시키기 위해 바닥에 누르다시피 잡은 아귀힘에 저도 모르게 눈물이 났다. 밀레시안의 성기는 보기좋은 분홍색을 띠고 있었으나 여전히 축 처져있어, 베임네크는 미묘한 표정을 지었다.

"조금 지루해지는 감이 드는걸. 나는 그대에게 이런 감정을 느끼고 싶진 않아, 밀레시안."

"그만…해… 흐읏!"

베임네크의 송곳니가 밀레시안의 가슴판에 꼿꼿하게 솟아오른 유두를 씹어삼킬듯 자근대자 새된 신음소리가 목을 비집고 흘러나왔다. 따끔함에 밀레시안의 허리가 파드득 떨렸다. 온 몸의 피가 얼굴로 쏠리는 것만 같았다. 수유모의 가슴을 짓씹는 어린 아이가 된 것마냥 베임네크는 밀레시안의 젖꼭지와 유륜을 혀로 짓누르고, 이로 씹고, 입술로 빨아당겼다. 밀레시안이 비명을 지르며 그에게서 벗어나려하자, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 다리를 어깨에 올렸다. 발목과 종아리에 갑주의 차가운 금속이 닿았다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 숨을 삼켰다.

"그대는…, 나를 보채려 하는 건가?"

베임네크가 바지를 내리자 성기의 윤곽을 따라 속옷이 불룩 솟아있었다. 속옷이 벗겨지면서 그의 성기에 걸렸지만, 아플정도로 붉게 발기한 그것은 벌써부터 묽직한 프리컴을 토해내며 아래위로 꺼떡거렸다. 핏줄이 선 남근이 아래위로 요동칠 때마다 붉은 셔츠 위로 희미한 얼룩이 졌다. 진득한 수컷의 냄새가 풍기고 있었다. 베임네크는 못참겠다는 듯 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 벌리고 둔덕 사이로 단숨에 성기를 찔러넣었다.

"흑, 흐아…, 히잇, 흐아악!"

"쉿. 이들이 잠에서 깨면 그대가 난감해지지 않겠나?"

베임네크의 시선이 주변에 쓰러진 다난들을 차례차례 훑고 있었다. 그는 이윽고 어린 아이가 치기어린 욕심을 부리듯, 귀두조차 겨우 삼킨 좁다란 구멍에 성기를 꾸역꾸역 밀어넣었다. 발버둥 쳐봤자 기운만 뺄 것이 분명한데도 몸부림치며 신음을 참는 밀레시안의 절박한 모습을 흡족하게 바라보았다.

밀레시안은 예고 없이 아래를 침범하는 성기의 버거운 크기에 헛구역질을 하듯 끅끅댔다. 정신을 유지해주던 이성의 끈은 엄습하는 생경한 고통으로 한 올의 끈처럼 얇아진 느낌이었다. 아래는 찢어졌는지 질척한 액체가 흘러내려 윤활유 역할을 하고 있었다. 살과 살이 맞부딪히는 소리는 공포스러웠다. 숨이 막혔다. 밀레시안은 아래를 찢을듯 난폭하게 움직이는 그를 밀어내기위해 발버둥쳤지만 베임네크는 입술을 비틀며 의미심장한 미소만 지어댔다.

그는 한 손으로 밀레시안의 양 손목을 잡고 머리 위로 결박한 채 허릿짓을 하기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 저항은 그의 아래에서 모든 것이 무력했다. 전희 없는 삽입에 밀레시안의 구멍은 더욱더 그의 성기를 조여물었다. 추삽질이 계속될수록 아래가 뜨거워졌다. 몸이 찢어지는 고통만큼이나 구멍도 그의 것을 끊어낼듯 좁혔다. 밀레시안의 성기로 피가 쏠리며 그 끝이 슬쩍 머리를 든 것은 그가 참을 수 없는 격통에 엉덩이를 들며 허리를 뒤틀었을 때였다. 깊숙히 파고든 두터운 살덩이를 뜨겁게 녹일듯 잘근잘근 씹던 밀레시안의 내벽은 베임네크가 결코 찔러주지 않았던 그 도톰하게 튀어나온 비밀스러운 부위를 직접 내비쳤다.

"하아…. 이 순간만이, 진정으로… 후우, 나를 살아있게끔… 만드는 것 같다네."

"흐윽!"

"그대도 이 감각을 느끼고 있어? 벌써 힘에 부친다는 소리를 할 심산은 아니길 바라."

뜨겁고 큰 성기는 뱀처럼 밀레시안의 안을 이리저리 헤집고 있었다. 남근은 의지라도 가진 것마냥 포악하게 밀레시안의 안을 탐했다. 페니스가 드나들 때마다 내벽이 딸려 나왔다가 들어가길 반복했다. 뿌리까지 박힌 성기는 예민한 내벽을 타고 심장이 뛰는 듯한 소리를 쿵쿵대며 전해주고 있었다. 성기가 이어지는 곳이 불타오르는 것 같았다. 인간의 몸에서 극도로 적은 비율만을 차지하는 그 잔인한 흉기는 마치 단도와 같았다. 밀레시안의 정신과 영혼까지 상처입히고, 그의 삶에 피할 수도, 덮을 수도 없는 자신의 흔적을 영원히 남기는 흉악한 살인도구. 영혼이라는 비물질적 실체를 살해하는 물질적인 폭력.

고문에 가까운 짐승의 교접은 점점 짙고 빨라지기 시작했다. 욕망과 저열함을 한데 담은 살덩이는 밀레시안의 쾌락을 요구했다. 정신마저 찢어발기는 그 행위에도 밀레시안의 몸은 부지런히 아래로 피를 보내며 성기를 세웠다. 짙은 분홍색으로 물든 성기는 이윽고 베임네크가 성대를 긁어대는듯한 신음을 그러모으며 밀레시안의 골반이 울릴정도로 깊숙히 꽂아넣을 때, 그 수치스러운 쾌락이 온 몸을 적실 때에야 진득한 정액을 토해냈다. 앞으로는 유백색의 정액을 쏟아내면서 뒤로는 잘게 쑤셔지는 그 잔인한 절정은 겨우 이성을 이어주었던 가느다란 끈을 끊어내기 충분했다. 끔찍하리만치 거대하게 밀려오는 열락의 파고는 가히 짐작하기도 어려웠다.

밀레시안의 성기가 마지막 정액을 게워낼 때까지도 베임네크의 성기는 만족을 모르고 움직였다. 밀레시안이 모르는 사이에 한차례 사정을 했는지 결합부 사이로 정액이 새어나왔다. 정욕만큼이나 뜨겁고, 질척하고, 야한 냄새가 났다. 기습처럼 찾아온 절정은 교접만큼이나 길었다.

밀레시안의 아랫배가 굳은 채 잘게 경련하는 것을 보며 베임네크는 밀레시안의 깊숙한 곳에 파정한 후 빠져나왔다. 정액으로 번들거리는 성기는 여전히 짙붉은 색을 띠고 있었다. 그는 더는 힘이 들어가지 않는 몸을 간신히 추스리는 밀레시안의 아래에서 흐르는 제 배설물을 바라보며 머리가 돌아버릴 것 같은 황홀에 휩싸였다. 그는 마치 정복자가 내리는 자비처럼 밀레시안에게 속삭였다.

"에린의 영웅께서 오늘은 아무래도 힘에 부치신 기색이군."

"헉, 헉… 흐으, 흐으으…."

"뭐, 아주 즐겁지 않았던 것은 아니야. 그래… 가끔은 이런 변덕도 나쁘지 않아."

근처에 나뒹구는 무두질한 가죽을 집어 성기를 닦아낸 그는 밀레시안의 바지를 주워 입힌 후, 나직하게 말을 이었다.

"부디 그대가 이번 밤도 무사히 넘기기를 바라고 있어. 그대 역시 삶이 지루해지거든 내 생각을 해 보는 것도 좋겠지."

눈앞이 새카맣게 흐려지는 가운데 시뻘건 시선이 밀레시안을 관통하는 꽂혀왔다. 이글거리는 불길에 밀레시안은 아무런 생각도 하지 못하고 까무룩 정신의 끈을 놓았다. 베임네크가 있던 자리에는 잿빛 안개만이 피어올라 서서히 공기중으로 흩어졌다. 붉은색으로 점철된 반호르의 중심에는 처음부터 베임네크는 존재하지도 않았던 것처럼 밀레시안만이 지쳐 쓰러져 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 참고자료: 레나타 살레클 저(이성민 역), 사랑과 증오의 도착들, b출판, 2003.


	15. 베인밀레 HL로 유사데이트 로코물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 07. 27. 1차초고 공백포함 17,716자 / 공백미포함 13,410자  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.  
> * 마비노기 G24(1부)의 상황 및 대사 스포일러가 약간 포함되어 있습니다. 아직 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 유의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레 HL로 유사데이트 로코물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

베인밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G24 스포일러 약간

리퀘스트 내용▼

[베인밀레 HL로 유사 데이트 보고싶어요!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

만약 당신이 아발론 게이트에 상주하고 있다면, 하루종일 게이트의 입구에서 정령무기를 든 채로 숨 쉬는 석상처럼 서있거나 로간과 슈안을 닦달해 해피 디저트 타임 세트를 먹어대는 여성을 본 적 있을 것이다. 덧붙이자면 가끔씩 열 살의 귀여운 꼬마가 되기도 하거나 열여덟 살의 사랑스러운 소녀가 되기도 하고, 매끄러운 웃음을 짓는 스무 살의 여성이 되기도 하는 밀레시안 말이다. 조금 연약해 보이기도 하고, 어쩌면 금방이라도 바람에 날아갈듯도 해 보이지만 사실 그녀가 그 유명한 밀레시안이라는 것을 안다면 그녀에 대한 설명을 해 보았자 여러분들의 소중한 시간만 낭비하는 것이 자명한 사실이니, 밀레시안에 대한 예찬은 이쯤에서 줄이도록 하고.

갑자기 하늘에서 떨어진 월석의 잔해를 처리하느라 며칠을 꼬박 토리협곡의 나무를 불태우던 밀레시안은 제 풀에 지쳤는지 어느 순간 아발론 게이트의 한 구석에 숨어 휴가 아닌 휴가를 즐기고 있었다. 정확히 말하자면, 이틀 전 이멘 마하에 떨어진 월석을 정화한 후 돌아온 이후부터 아발론 게이트 앞에 쪼그려 앉아 정령무기 앞에 양파를 올려놓은 채 실체화 한 정령의 팔뚝을 꼬집으며 정령에게서 눈물을 뽑아내고 있었으므로, 어쩌면 업무의 연장이라고 서술하는 게 더 알맞을지도 모르겠다. 그 피도 눈물도 없는 잔혹함에 치를 떨던 몇몇 견습단원들은 정령의 인권… 아니, 정령권을 옹호하며 포워르나 할 법한 짓은 그만두라고 외쳤지만 밀레시안은 들은 체도 하지 않고 숯불을 피워 정령을 향해 연기가 날아가도록 부채질만 하고 있었다.

눈물을 죽죽 짜내며 도움을 요청하는 눈빛을 보내는 정령을 보다못한 한 견습기사는 제발 히키코모리처럼 음침하게 박혀있지 말고 바깥 바람도 좀 쐬라고 곧 있을 이멘 마하의 노천 연주회 입장티켓을 밀레시안의 손에 쥐어주기까지 이른다. 그 와중에 분홍머리의 한 견습기사는 밀레시안에게 '오늘 밀레시안 님의 행운의 컬러는 검정색이래요! 남쪽에서 귀인이 찾아온다는데요?'하는 속 편한 소리까지 하며 신문 기사까지 읽어주는게 아닌가. 당장 게이트를 떠나라고 고사를 지내고 있었다.

심지어 또다른 나이 많은 한 기사단원은 하루라도 밀레시안 님이 없는 게이트에서 훈련해 보는 게 소원이었다며 밀레시안에게 용돈까지 잔뜩 안겨주고 스카하 해변으로 직접 배웅까지 해 주었다. 이 상황을 좀 더 이해하기 쉽도록 간단하게 설명하자면 '유급 휴가동안 당신의 문화활동비 전액 지급!' 따위의 복지 라고 해둘까.

슈안이 긴급예산까지 박박 끌어모아 넣어준 흰 봉투에는 연주회 티켓과 수표 두어 장이 들어있었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 입장에서는 그리 큰 돈은 아니었으나 그렇다고 적은 돈도 아닌 그 연주회 티켓과 용돈에 애매한 표정을 지으며 이멘 마하로 향했다. 연주회는 저녁 7시였는데, 그녀가 쫓겨나다시피 아발론 게이트를 나온 것이 대충 늦은 점심때의 일이었기 때문에 할 일이 없던 밀레시안은 이멘 마하의 서쪽 문게이트에서 내려 유유자적 마을을 산책하기로 생각했다.

그리고, 밀레시안은 만나면 가장 골치아픈 상대와 이멘 마하의 분수대 앞에서 조우하게 되었다.

벤치에 앉아 꽃을 파는 쌍둥이 소녀와 함께 성당 사제의 도박에 대한 수다를 꽃피우고 있을 무렵이었다. 광장의 남쪽, 옆에 성당을 끼고 호수 위의 좁고 긴 다리에서부터 칠흑의 갑옷을 입은 인영이 걸어오는 것이 보였다. 잘 관리된 명마의 갈기처럼 결 좋은 검은 머리 아래로 붉은 눈을 감춘 남자였다. 등에는 금방이라도 용암이 흘러내릴듯 커다란 검을 매고 있었고, 보기만해도 위압적인 중갑옷의 사이로 숨을 쉴 때마다 근육이 적당하게 붙은 가슴이 오르내렸다. 긴 셔츠와 바지로 드러낸 살결은 얼굴과 목 뿐이었으나 그의 피부는 검은 머리에 대조되어 유독 창백해보였다. 어깨의 약간 위에서 끝나는 머리는 귀를 살짝 덮으며 단정하게 내려와 있었지만 바람이 불 때마다 조금씩 흔들리며 날카로운 턱선을 내비치고 있어, 진하고 뚜렷한 이목구비에 절로 눈이 가는 사내였다. 직선으로 간결하게 그은 듯한 그의 짙은 일자눈썹과 음영이 질 만큼 깊이 파인 눈두덩이는 그의 출신이 동쪽인지 서쪽인지 혼동될 만큼 이국적이고 기묘한 분위기를 풍기고 있었고, 유백색의 서늘한 홍채 사이로 가느다란 동공은 유독 뱀의 눈처럼 보이기때문일까, 그의 정체가 인간이 아니라 다른 무엇이라고 생각될 만큼 이질적인 존재감을 보이고 있었다.

"델 언니, 어떻게 생각해?"

"검은 머리, 미소띤 얼굴, 긴 바지… 완벽 그 자체야. 델렌, 너는?"

"중갑옷에 대검까지 들고 있는 걸 봐선 체력도 100은 넘어 보여. 분명히 골드도 1만 골드는 넘게 있어 보이는데?"

그가 밀레시안을 향해 쭉 뻗은 다리로 성큼성큼 다가올 때마다 마치 땅이 울리는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 그의 그림자는 금세 밀레시안의 앞까지 와 있었다. 늘 다부지게 다물린 일자 입술은 밀레시안을 발견하자 희미한 호선을 그렸다. 그 모습은 마치 무뚝뚝한 사내가 자신의 연인에게만 보여주는 수줍은 미소와 같은 얼굴처럼 보인 모양인지, 밀레시안의 양쪽에 선 두 소녀는 꺅꺅거리며 그에 대해 품평을 하기 시작했다.

베임네크가 지척에 서서 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있음에도 밀레시안이 그의 시선을 모르는 척 피했다. 괜히 얽혀봤자 좋은 꼴을 못 본 과거의 전적때문에라도 먼저 말을 걸지도 않았다. 물론, 베임네크 역시 말 없이 그녀를 바라보기만 할 뿐이었다. 두 사람의 숨막히는 정적에 보다못한 델과 델렌이 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 밀레시안에게 물었다.

"밀레시안 씨, 아는 분이세요?"

"어…, 아니. 전혀 몰라. 한 번도 못 본 사람이야. 응, 안면도 없어. 정말이야."

밀레시안이 한 가지 간과하고 있는 게 있다면, 자신을 향해 다가온 남자가 델과 델렌의 이상형에 딱 부합하는 남자라는 사실이었다. 조금 얌전한 성격의 소유자인 델은 베임네크의 결 좋은 검은 머리를 빤히 바라보며 잔잔히 미소 띤 얼굴에 이미 반쯤 넘어간 상태였고, 동생 델렌은 적극적인 성격답게 그에게 중갑옷과 큰 검이 멋지다며 그를 칭찬하며 꽃다발을 권하고 있었다.

두 쌍둥이 다난들에 비해 밀레시안은 자신을 뚫어지게 응시하는 그의 시선을 받자 당장이라도 뒤에 있는 호수에 몸을 던지고 싶은 심정이었다. 그런 두 사람의 부자연스러운 기류를 감지한 쌍둥이는 밀레시안과 베임네크를 번갈아 바라보다가 이번에는 그에게 질문을 던졌다.

"호호, 밀레시안 씨와 아는 사이신가봐요?"

"……. 전혀 모르는 사이다. 한 번도 못 본 사람이지. 안면도 없고."

그의 대답에 밀레시안의 미간이 좁아들었다. 모르는 척 해 줘서 고맙긴 했지만 자신이 했던 말을 그대로 받아 대답하는 뻔뻔스러움이 걸작이었다. 밀레시안이 갑자기 할 일이 생각났다면서 자리를 털고 일어나자 그 역시 밀레시안의 뒤를 따라 걷기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 흘낏 뒤를 돌아보고선 그에게서 도망을 치는 것과 그를 기절시키는 것을 고민하다가 주저없이 전자-사실 후자의 경우는 예의상 집어넣은 선택지였다-를 택했다. 멀찍이서 자신을 따라오는 그를 가리키며 두 쌍둥이에게 어색하게 입을 열었다.

"이 사람, 꽃이 엄청 필요해 보이는 사람같은데? 그것도 엄청 많이."

돈 앞에 퍼스널 스페이스는 없다는 신조의 델렌이 방긋 웃으며 베임네크의 눈 앞에 꽃다발을 들이대는 사이, 밀레시안은 종종걸음으로 광장을 벗어났다. 근처에서 밀레시안과 베임네크의 사이에 얽힌 치정극을 관음하고 있던 거지 소년은 밀레시안이 자신쪽으로 다가오자 등 뒤로 스테이크를 슬쩍 숨기며 모르는 척 불쌍한 얼굴로 그녀에게 적선을 요구했고, 광장을 벗어나야만 한다는 생각으로 가득 찬 밀레시안은 거지 소년에게 용돈으로 받은 골드를 약간 던져주고는 빠른 걸음으로 사라졌다.

베임네크를 따돌리기 위해 밀레시안은 계속 걸었다. 그가 보이지 않을 때 까지 빠른 걸음으로 걷고, 멀찍이서 검은 머리의 다난이 보이면 황급히 골목에 몸을 숨기곤 반대 방향으로 뛰고, 혹시나 갑옷의 끄트머리라도 보일 때는 전속력으로 옆에 있는 임프 모양 포토존 뒤로 몸을 굴려 무생물인 척 했다. 덕분에 3보 이상 걸을 때면 펫을 타고 다니던 밀레시안의 연약한 스테미너는 금세 바닥을 드러냈다. 결국, 밀레시안은 잠시 휴식을 취할 요량으로 이멘 마하의 남쪽에 위치한 식당으로 발을 옮겼다. 시간이 애매한 시간이니만큼, 운이 좋다면 줄을 설 필요도 없이 노천 테이블에 자리를 잡을 수 있을지도 모른다는 생각에 발걸음이 조금 가벼워졌다.

"어서 오세요, 밀레시안 씨!"

체리빛 단발머리가 찰랑거리는 웨이트리스가 밀레시안을 맞았다. 이멘 마하의 남쪽에 위치한 로흐 리오스는 도시를 감싸는 커다란 호수의 정경이 한 눈에 보이는 노천 테이블과 실력 있는 요리사들로 명성이 드높았기 때문에 늘 혼잡했다. 그리고 어김없이 식사 시간이 한참이나 지났음에도 레스토랑의 어지간한 테이블은 사람들로 꽉 차있어 자리를 잡기 위해서는 이번에도 어김없이 기다려야 할 듯 싶었다.

밀레시안이 대기표를 뽑은 후 오픈 키친에서 땀을 흘리며 요리를 하고 있는 고든 씨를 구경하던 차에 셰나가 다가와 조심스럽게 물었다. 바쁜 와중에 밀레시안에게 먼저 다가온 걸 보면 중요한 할 말이라도 있는 듯 보였다.

"저, 밀레시안 씨. 노천 테이블을 원하시는 거라면 한참 기다려야 할 것 같아서요."

"응? 얼마나 걸릴 것 같아?"

"못해도 두 시간이요. 한 테이블 빼고는 전부 예약석이라서……."

셰나는 정말 미안하다는 얼굴로 말을 잇지 못하고 웅얼거렸다. 밀레시안이 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱거리며 다음에 올게, 하고 운을 띄우려 할 때, 셰나가 먼저 조심스레 입을 열었다. 셰나의 시선은 노천 테이블의 한 곳을 바라보고 있었기 때문에 밀레시안 역시 그녀의 시선을 따라 눈을 옮겼지만 밀레시안의 위치에서는 파티션에 가려져 그 테이블에 앉아있는 사람의 모습은 제대로 보이지 않았다.

"그래도 혹시 괜찮으시면, 남은 테이블에 합석이라도 어떠세요? 그 분은 괜찮다고 하셨거든요."

"응, 괜찮아. 나야 고맙지."

밀레시안은 모처럼 운이 좋다고 생각했다. 긍정적인 밀레시안의 대답에 눈썹을 시무룩하게 늘어뜨렸던 셰나의 얼굴은 금세 화색이 돌았다. 메뉴판을 들고 앞장서서 노천 테이블이 있는 곳으로 향했다. 셰나보다 두세 걸음 뒤에서 걷던 밀레시안의 발걸음은 테이블이 가까워질수록 어딘가 익숙해 보이는 사람의 뒷모습에 점점 늦춰지기 시작했다.

붉은 체리목으로 만들어진 파티션에는 포도 덩굴이 연한 잎을 아래로 늘어뜨리며 햇볕을 따라 천장과 기둥을 기어오르고 있었다. 늦은 오후의 햇살은 파티션 뒤에 앉아있는 사람의 뒤를 밝히며 역광이 지는 바람에 그의 얼굴을 숨겨 주었지만 밀레시안은 의자 뒤에 기대듯 세워둔 검을 보고 그 주인의 정체를 눈치챘다. 그와 동시에 밀레시안은 셰나를 향해 방긋 웃어주던 얼굴 그대로 굳었다.

"……."

"……."

셰나는 석화라도 걸린 듯 딱딱하게 굳어 움직이지 않는 밀레시안에게 어서 앉으라며 의자를 당겨주었지만 밀레시안은 테이블에 앉아있는 손님을 향해 마구 삿대질하기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 생각했다. 좆됐다. 오늘 운세는 최악이었다. 자신의 인생이 이렇게 순순히 풀릴 리가 없었다. 문득, 아무 이유도 없이 카나가 이야기했던 신문 기사가 떠올랐다. 행운의 색이 검정색? 남쪽에서 귀인? 밀레시안은 제가 무사히 아발론으로 돌아간다면 슈안에게 그 신문사에 투자한 주식을 전부 매도-밀레시안은 예산이 부족했던 슈안이 결국 작전주의 선물 옵션까지 손을 댔던 것을 넌지시 눈치채고 있었다-하라는 충고를 해야겠다고 생각했다. 그러면서도 밀레시안은 잡념을 떨쳐내기 위해 머리를 가로저으며 눈 앞의 베임네크를 향해 입을 열었다. 물론 말이 곱게 나올 리는 만무했다.

"너… 너! 당신이 왜 여기 있는 거야!"

"미안하지만 무슨 말을 하는 지 모르겠군."

테이블에 앉아있던 준수한 용모의 손님과, 그에게 삿대질하는 밀레시안을 번갈아 바라보던 셰나는 대충 상황을 파악했지만 모르는 척 물었다. 딱 봐도 견적이 나왔다. 한 때에는 서로에게 반해서 열렬한 사랑을 불태웠다가 결국 남자가 부담스러웠던 밀레시안이 먼저 뻥 차버린 관계-셰나는 요즘 막장 연애소설에 한창 빠져있었다-인 게 뻔했다.

"밀레시안 씨, 아시는 분이에요?"

"아니, 전혀……."

"전혀 모르는 사이다. 한 번도 못 본 사람이지. 안면도 없고."

밀레시안의 대답보다 베임네크의 대답이 빨랐다. 졸지에 대답을 뺏긴 밀레시안이 지끈거리는 머리를 부여잡는 동안, 셰나는 다 이해한다는듯 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 밀레시안의 어깨를 눌러 자리에 앉혔다. 밀려든 사람들을 처리하기도 바쁜데 여기에서 시간을 낭비할 수는 없었는지, 메뉴판을 펼쳐주며 빨리 주문해 달라는 눈치를 주며 밀레시안을 재촉했다.

"…… 해피 디저트 타임 세트 하나."

"같은 걸로."

셰나의 눈이 더 가늘어졌다. 둘의 관계를 의심하는 것 같기도 하고, 웃음을 참는 것 같기도 한 그 미묘한 표정은 이내 프로페셔널한 웨이트리스의 가면 뒤로 사라졌지만 밀레시안은 똑똑히 캐치할 수 있었다. 분명히 후자의 의미였다. 물론 전자의 이유도 질색이긴 했지만. 기를 쓰고 아르페지오 홀 쪽으로 시선을 돌리는 밀레시안과 그런 그녀를 바라보는 베임네크의 모습을 바라보며, 셰나는 알 수 없는 웃음과 함께 주문표에 체크를 하며 주방으로 종종걸음으로 사라졌다.

두 사람의 사이에는 정적만이 흘렀지만 이내 그 공백은 주변의 번잡한 소음소리로 가득 찼다. 온 몸을 핥아낼듯 바라보는 그의 시선이 볼을 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 밀레시안이 고운 눈썹을 일그러뜨리며 그를 향해 험악한 말을 내뱉으려 할 때, 셰나가 방긋 웃으며 다가왔다. 양 손에 든 디저트 세트를 테이블에 올려주며 '이건 커플 서비스예요.' 하고 작은 포춘쿠키까지 건네준 후 종종걸음으로 뒷 테이블로 사라졌다.

밀레시안은 이마에 줬던 힘을 풀고 숟가락을 들어 카라멜이 듬뿍 들어간 푸딩을 한 입 떠서 입으로 가져갔다. 탱글탱글한 푸딩의 식감은 입에 닿자마자 부드럽게 녹으며 머리가 지끈할 만큼 단 맛을 남겼다. 진득한 흑당시럽이 입 안에 사르르 녹으면서 짜증도 같이 녹아내리는 느낌이었다. 초콜릿인 눅진하게 녹아내린 스모어를 한 입 깨물자 따끈하고 부드러운 갈색빛 마시멜로가 치즈처럼 진득하게 늘어나며 새하얀 실만 남기고 금세 사라졌다. 초콜릿의 열기에 녹은 마시멜로의 단맛과 소금 크래커의 짠맛이 어우러져 마치 천국에 온 것만 같았다. 생크림과 딸기가 듬뿍 들어간 크레이프를 한 입 베어물자 틈 사이로 몽글몽글한 생크림이 터져나와 입가를 잔뜩 적셨다. 생크림의 유막으로 덮인 혀 위로 딸기가 물크러지며 달콤새큼한 맛이 입 안을 가득 채웠다. 작은 입이 채 담지 못하는 생크림이 아래로 흘러내리자 입술 사이로 새빨간 혀가 오물거리며 입가 주변을 핥았다.

자신의 앞에 놓여진 디저트는 손도 대지 않은 채 밀레시안이 행복하게 먹는 것을 바라보던 베임네크는 밀레시안의 입가에 손을 올렸다. 길쭉한 손가락이 그녀가 내치기도 전에 입가에 묻은 생크림을 훔쳐냈다. 그의 손가락을 따라 시선을 옮기던 밀레시안은 생크림 묻은 손가락이 냅킨으로 가는 대신 그의 도톰한 입술 사이로 들어가는 것을 보고 할 말을 잃었다. 기분 나쁜 것을 넘어서 그저 어이가 없었다. 밀레시안은 미친 거냐고 한마디 하려다가 이내 그만의 신종 사람 엿먹이기 방법인가 싶어 인상을 구기고 남은 크레이프까지 한 입에 욱여넣었다.

밀레시안은 모처럼 노천 테이블에서 한가한 시간을 맞이하는 기쁨을 베임네크와 누리고 싶진 않았다. 그릇에 남은 생크림까지 포크로 박박 긁어먹은 밀레시안은 테이블 중앙에 셰나가 서비스로 올려놓은 포춘쿠키를 챙긴 후 서둘러 자리를 떴다. 그녀가 계산을 다 하고 레스토랑을 나설 때까지 베임네크는 자리에 앉아 밀레시안의 뒷모습을 주욱 지켜볼 뿐이었다. 자리를 정리하러 온 웨이트리스가 남은 음식에 대해 묻자 그는 다음에 또 오지,하고 간결하게 대답만 한 후 밀레시안이 향한 방향으로 발길을 옮겼다.

물결치는 긴 금발머리를 가진 트레임스 코이데의 수석 디자이너는 심히 난감한 기색이 역력했다. 아닌 게 아니라, 좀처럼 볼 수 없는 조합의 남녀가 자신의 눈 앞에서 사랑싸움 비슷한 무언가를 벌이고 있었기 때문이었다. 이멘 마하에서 소문난 의류점 앞에서 일어난 이 치정극(?)에 대해 이야기하자면, 지금으로부터 약 10분쯤 전으로 거슬러 올라가야 한다.

10분 전, 여느 때와 같이 마네킹에 걸린 옷을 매무시하던 엘레노아에게 찾아온 손님은 밀레시안이었다. 모처럼 찾아온 밀레시안은 생크림 얼룩이 남은 치맛단을 보여주며 연주회에 어울릴 만한 옷을 살 수 있냐고 물어왔다. 잠시 생각을 하던 엘레노아는 상점 한구석에 박힌 검정색 원피스를 가리켰다. 밀레시안의 표정이 미묘하게 변하기는 했지만 어쩔 수 없다는듯 고개를 끄덕이며 옷을 건네받았다. 밀레시안이 옷을 갈아입기 위해 탈의실로 들어간 사이에 한 손님이 상점의 문을 열고 들어왔다.

"어서 오세요. 무얼 찾고 있는 건가요?"

"……."

커다란 중갑옷을 입고 큰 대검을 등에 찬 손님-여러분의 예상대로, 베임네크-은 서늘한 눈으로 의류점 안을 휘둘러보다가, 쇼윈도에 전시된 검정색 정장을 가리켰다. 엘레노아는 그와 어울릴 법한 타라식 윈저노트와 커프스를 추천해 주었고, 그는 말 없이 그것들을 받아들곤 탈의실로 향했다. 엘레노아는 모처럼 열린 연주회가 주변 상권을 먹여살린다는 만족감을 느끼며 계속해서 마네킹에 걸린 옷을 손질하기 시작했다.

그리고, 옷을 갈아입은 밀레시안이 탈의실의 문을 열고 나오는 순간. 비슷한 타이밍에 탈의실의 문을 열고 나온 베임네크와 눈이 마주쳤다. 중갑옷이 아닌 정장차림의 그는 마치 날 때부터 검정 쓰리피스 수트를 걸치고 레드 단색의 윈저노트를 매고 새빨간 루비가 박힌 커프스를 달고 태어난 것 같았다. 그의 사안처럼 붉은 셔츠는 와이드 칼라로 되어 있어 두터운 가슴께를 특히나 더 넓어보이게 하고 있었고, 몸을 꼭 조이는 검정 베스트는 청교도인처럼 금욕적이고 엄격한 인상으로 만들어주고 있었다.

베임네크와 눈을 마주친 밀레시안은 기괴한 비명소리를 지르며 탈의실로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 아니, 닫으려는 찰나 그의 구두-젠장, 구두라니! 밀레시안은 소리없이 절규했다-가 문틈새로 파고들었다. 발볼 만큼의 틈새와 한 겹의 문짝을 두고 두 남녀가 대치했다. 아주 스토커나 진배없는 그의 행보에 기가 막힌 나머지 말이 제대로 나오지도 않았다. 밀레시안은 혹시나 그가 문을 뜯고 들어올까싶어 손잡이를 잡은 채-문을 뜯는다면 손잡이가 대수겠냐마는 거기까진 생각을 못했다- 문 너머에 있는 베임네크를 향해 쏘아붙였다.

"왜, 왜! 왜 따라 오는 건데!"

"……. 오해이다, 밀레시안."

"오해는 무슨 오해! 댁이 벨바스트랑 반호르에서 한 짓을 생각해보라고!"

엘레노아는 갑작스러운 소란이 인 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 검은 정장을 입은 두 남녀가 문 하나를 사이에 두고 옥신각신하는 모습이 꽤나 가관이었다. 의류점의 디자이너는 그들의 언쟁을 말리기 위해 그들에게 다가갔지만, 이들의 말싸움은 좀처럼 잦아들 생각이 없어보였다. 결국, 엘레노아는 헛기침을 하며 탈의실 문을 활짝 열어젖혔다. 시허옇게 질린 밀레시안의 안색이 드러났지만 엘레노아의 손길은 무자비했다. 트레임스 코이데의 디자이너는 프로페셔널한 손놀림으로 차례로 밀레시안과 베임네크의 옷을 다듬어준 후, 무시무시한 발언을 내뱉었다.

"그러고보니, 커플룩 같네요."

밀레시안의 얼굴이 어두워지다못해 흙빛으로 변했다. 정장을 차려 입은 검은 머리의 남자의 표정은 관심없다는 듯 미동도 없이 고요했다. 엘레노아는 이 묘한 사이의 커플을 바라보다가 가게를 나가려는 밀레시안을 붙잡았다. 어울리는 건 어울리는 거지만, 계산은 확실히 해야 했다. 옷 가격을 읊는 엘레노아에게 용돈으로 받은 수표를 전부 건네주고는 서둘러 상점을 빠져나갔다. 옷값보다 더 많은 수표의 액수에 당황하던 엘레노아는 멀뚱히 서 있는 남자에게 옷 가격에 대해 묻자 그는 내 부관에게 달아두도록, 하는 말만 남긴 채 문을 열고 연주회가 열리는 방향으로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

의류점에서 그리 멀지 않은 곳에 위치한 연주회장에 도착한 밀레시안은 그녀를 알은체하며 반기는 다난들과 인사를 한 후 자리에 앉았다. 연주회가 시작되기 십 분쯤 전, 계속해서 비어있던 밀레시안의 옆자리에 근사한 고급 수트를 빼입은 남성이 다가와 앉았다. 비싼 돈을 주고 산 오페라글라스를 만지작거리던 밀레시안은 옆자리에서 느껴지는 인기척에 고개를 돌렸다. 물론 이쯤 되면 여러분도 대충 예상했겠지만, 옆에 앉은 신사는 아니나다를까 베임네크였다.

밀레시안은 열이 뻗친 머리를 싸매며 그를 노려보았다. 베임네크는 당당하게 자신의 품에서 연주회 입장권 두 장을 보여주며 입을 열었다. 그의 설명인 즉슨, 본래 티켓은 포들라와 함께 연주회를 보기 위한 데이르블라의 것이었으나 갑작스러운 일정이 잡힌 탓에 베임네크와 케흘렌에게 넘겨주게 되었다는 내용이었다. 그리고 당연하게도 그의 부관이 그와 사이좋게 연주회를 감상할 리가 없으니 그 혼자 오게 되었다는 게 주요 요지였다. 아닌게 아니라, 그의 옆좌석이 계속 비어있는 것만 봐도 그의 말이 사실임을 알 수 있었다. 신경을 쿡쿡 찌르긴 했지만 군더더기 없이 필요한 설명만 하는 그의 말재간에 밀레시안은 더이상 말씨름을 할 전의를 상실하고야 말았다.

밀레시안은 계속해서 그에게 말려드는 것만 같은 오늘 하루에 벌써부터 지쳐버렸다. 이대로 도망칠까 고민하던 차에 연주회가 시작되었고, 우습게도 베임네크는 연주회가 시작되자마자 옆에 있는 밀레시안에게는 어떠한 눈길도 주지 않고 감상에 여념이 없었다. 인터미션 없이 이어진 두 시간의 연주회 동안, 베임네크는 어떨지 몰라도, 밀레시안은 자신이 살아온 삶을 회고하며 아튼 시미니를 향해 저주를 퍼부었다. 차라리 구박을 받는 한이 있어도 게이트에서 정령이나 괴롭힐걸, 하는 마음과 함께.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

연주회는 다섯 곡의 앙코르가 이어진 후에야 끝이 났다. 혹시나 그가 다짜고짜 칼을 빼들고 난동을 부리지 않을까하는 마음에 밀레시안은 음악에 집중도 하지 못하고 연주회 내내 식은땀을 흘리며 옆자리에 앉은 베임네크를 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보며 온 신경을 그에게 집중해야 했다. 다행인지 불행인지 그는 완벽한 애티튜드로 자리를 끝까지 지켰고, 밀레시안은 자신이 경계를 한 덕분에 연주회가 평화롭게 끝났다고 정신승리를 하며 빠른 걸음으로 연주회장을 벗어났다.

동서고금을 막론하고 유서깊게 전해져 내려오는 스트레스 해소법은 알코올이라는 것을 잘 알고 있는 밀레시안은 연주회가 끝나자마자 베안 루아로 달려가 방을 하나 잡고 혼자서 술을 퍼마시기 시작했다. 엎친 데 덮친 격으로 루아는 오늘 쉬는 날이었다. 신세 한탄을 들어 줄 바텐더들도 죄다 심부름이다 손님이다 바빠서 결국 한가한 사람은 루카스 뿐이었는데, 그의 수염난 얼굴을 보자면 돌던 술맛도 뚝 떨어질 것 같았다. 결국 밀레시안은 신세한탄따위 대수냐고 혼잣말하며 침대가 딸린 방에 누워 빈 속에 술을 퍼붓기 시작했다. 밀레시안이 혼자 차지한 방의 테이블 위로 빈 잔과 병들이 쌓이기 시작했다. 달달한 칵테일잔부터 30년산 벨바스트 위스키까지 베안 루아의 술창고를 거덜낼 작정인 것 같았다.

밀레시안은 술병에 남은 한 방울까지 전부 잔에 때려붓고 한 입에 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 식도를 타고 차가운 위스키가 뜨겁게 내려가자 인상이 절로 찡그려졌다. 방의 문이 열리며 안주가 든 트레이를 끌고 온 루카스가 밀레시안을 힐끔힐끔 바라보다가 입을 열었다.

"밀레시안, 혹시 합석……."

"안 해요."

"……."

밀레시안은 술에 취한 채로도 명료하게 루카스의 제안을 뚝 잘라먹었다. 합석이라면 이제 지긋지긋했다. 경솔하게 부탁을 수락했다가 엉겁결에 세계를 구하질 않나, 며칠 전에는 열 번도 넘게 죽었는데다, 심지어 오늘은 안 봐도 될 얼굴까지 마주해야 했다. 밀레시안은 말을 꺼내기도 전에 단칼에 거절당해 구시렁거리는 루카스의 혼잣말을 무시하며 컵에 든 얼음을 입안에 털어놓고 이리저리 굴렸다. 입 점막에 들러붙는 얼음에 술이 조금 깨는 것 같기도 했다.

테이블 위로 레몬을 곁들인 생굴, 먹기 좋게 잘려진 무화과와 용과, 살짝 얼린 청포도, 비스킷을 곁들인 푸아그라 카르파초, 연어와 새우를 올린 아보카도 카나페, 생크림과 초콜릿을 잔뜩 올린 팔라친타 따위를 가득 올려놓았다. 얼추 테이블이 가득 찬 것을 본 밀레시안은 반쯤 취한 상태로 비틀비틀 일어나 트레이에 든 샴페인을 들었다. 마개를 열자 기포가 톡톡 튀어오르며 톡 쏘면서도 융성한 꽃향기가 맴돌았다. 잔에 따르지도 않고 병째로 마실 것처럼 마개를 열고 병 주둥이를 입에 대려는 순간, 옆에서 다가온 팔이 병 주둥이를 잡고 밀레시안의 손에서 술병을 가져갔다.

어지러운 시야를 겨우 바로하며 술도둑을 바라보았다. 술병을 든 베임네크를 바라본 밀레시안은 입을 다물었다. 이젠 왜, 어떻게 왔냐고 묻기도 지쳐 말 없이 술병을 빼앗아들었다. 오늘 하루종일 자꾸만 베임네크에게 휘말리고 끌려들어가는 것만 같았다. 술병을 빼앗긴 베임네크는 떨떠름한 표정으로 다시 밀레시안에게서 샴페인을 가져와 잔에 따랐다. 술이 든 잔을 건네는 그의 손을 무시하고 와인 칠러에서 와인을 꺼낸 밀레시안은 베임네크의 눈을 똑바로 응시하며 와인병을 입으로 가져갔다.

베임네크 역시 밀레시안의 눈을 피하지 않고 술잔을 입으로 가져다 댄 채로 웃었다. 덩굴처럼 얼굴 한쪽을 덮은 흑단같은 머리카락 사이로 와인보다 붉은 사안이 진득하게 빛나고 있었다. 루카스가 둘의 눈치를 보며 문을 닫고 나가자, 방 안은 삽시간에 완전한 어둠속에 파묻혀 벽에 붙은 천박하리만치 붉은 조명만이 빛났다.

샴페인으로 입술을 축인 베임네크의 입술끝이 말려 올라가며 즐거운 듯한 미소를 지었다. 술병과 술잔을 테이블 위에 올려둔 베임네크는 어느 순간 밀레시안의 코앞까지 다가와 있었다. 그새 술이 꽤 오른 모양인지 밀레시안의 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 있었는데, 붉은 조명등이 그녀의 얼굴 위를 비추며 취기어린 눈동자와 살짝 벌어진 입술을 더 관능적으로 보이도록 만들었다. 그의 팔이 밀레시안의 허리를 감싸안고 그녀를 침대로 이끌었다. 허리를 감은 그의 팔은 건틀렛이 아니라 질 좋은 실크로 감싸져 있었지만 그녀를 이끄는 손길만큼은 굳건했다. 술에 취해 비틀비틀 걷던 밀레시안은 용케도 넘어지지 않고 그의 손길을 따라 움직였다.

알코올의 취기로 머리가 멍했다. 몸이 뒤로 눕혀지면서 갑작스럽게 시야가 변한 탓에 눈 앞이 팽팽 돌고 있었다. 침대에 밀레시안을 눕힌 베임네크는 조금 조급한 손놀림으로 셔츠 칼라와 사이로 손을 집어넣어 넥타이를 풀어헤쳤다. 답답했던 모양인지 목끝까지 여민 단추 두어 개를 풀자 붉은색 셔츠가 벌어지며 그 사이로 자잘한 상처가 아문 흔적들이 언뜻 보였다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 목덜미에 입을 맞추며 치마 아래로 손을 집어넣었다. 무릎에서부터 허벅지를 타고 은근하게 쓸어올라가던 손은 등 뒤로 올라가 단숨에 원피스 지퍼를 끌어내렸다. 원피스가 말려 내려가 허벅지까지 끌어내린 그 순간까지도, 밀레시안은 취기인지 베임네크의 숨결인지 모를 그 흐리멍덩한 느낌에 정신을 놓고 있었다.

축축하게 젖은 숨결이 밀레시안의 귓가로 내려앉았다. 밀레시안의 목덜미에 진득한 입술이 지나가며 문신처럼 붉고 뜨거운 자국을 남겼다. 그의 길게 늘어뜨린 앞머리가 밀레시안의 쇄골 위로 흐트러졌다. 밀레시안은 여전히 자신이 무슨 상황에 처한지도 알지못한 채 목덜미의 간지러움에 낮게 키득거리고만 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 목덜미에서 아래로 차근차근 입을 맞추면서도 속옷의 프론트 후크를 풀었다. 새하얀 레이스가 달린 브라가 옆으로 벌어지며 봉긋한 가슴이 드러났다.

밀레시안의 허리와 등을 매만지던 손이 부드러운 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 우윳빛 살결 위로 딸기우유색으로 솟아오른 유두가 도드라졌다. 유두를 손가락 사이에 끼워 살짝 잡아당기자 밀레시안이 칭얼거리며 어깨를 움츠렸다. 쇄골을 지분거리던 입술은 움켜쥐지 않은 가슴으로 내려가 집어삼키듯 가슴을 물었다. 연약한 살갗은 푸딩처럼 부드러웠다. 봉긋하게 굴곡진 가슴 아래부터 입에 머금자 말랑말랑했던 젖꼭지가 딱딱해지기 시작했다. 가슴부터 퍼지는 간질간질한 자극에 밀레시안은 저도모르게 그의 뒤통수에 손을 올리고 제 곁으로 끌어당겼다.

"흐응…, 간지러워어…."

그는 밀레시안의 칭얼거림에 나직히 웃으며 목덜미, 쇄골, 가슴, 옆구리, 배꼽까지 그녀의 나신 위로 선명한 잇자국을 계속해서 남겼다. 그의 입술이 밀레시안의 배꼽 아래를 지나 속옷 위에 닿자 밀레시안의 허리가 둥글게 말렸다. 얇은 레이스 천 위로 쪼아내듯 입을 맞추자 그의 타액인지 그녀의 애액인지 모를 것으로 속옷이 얼룩지기 시작했다. 젖은 속옷을 벗겨내자 살짝 벌려진 다리가 움찔거렸다. 술에 취해 감각이 둔해졌을텐데도 아래가 찌르르 울렸다.

그의 자켓은 바닥에 널부러진 지 오래였다. 허리띠가 풀어지는 소리와 함께 정장바지가 소리없이 아래로 미끄러졌다. 그가 드로즈까지 벗어내리자 그의 성기는 대가리를 위로 향한 채 그 끝에서 눈물방울같은 프리컴이 왈칵왈칵 쏟아나오고 있었다. 묵직한 무언가가 밀레시안의 아래를 짓눌렀다. 밀레시안은 그 뜨겁고 커다란 무언가의 출처를 찾기 위해 시선을 아래로 내렸다가 저도 모르게 숨을 들이마셨다. 술김에도 그의 것을 받아들이기에는 버겁다고 직감한 모양인지 엉망으로 풀린 얼굴을 하고서도 침대 위로 주춤주춤 올라갔다. 베임네크의 차가운 손이 밀레시안의 가느다란 발목을 한 손에 잡고 자신의 곁으로 끌어내렸다.

"시, 싫어…. 다 못 들어가…."

그는 꼿꼿하게 선 성기를 잡고 밀레시안의 아래에 맞추었다. 쉽사리 들어가지 않을 것 같았던 좁은 질구는 미끌미끌한 애액을 하염없이 쏟아내며 그의 성기를 꾸역꾸역 받아들였다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 다리 사이로 파고들며 두 몸이 얽히고, 살과 살이 맞닿으며 두 몸이 섞였다.

밀레시안은 그의 몸을 받아들일 때마다 숨이 턱턱 막히고 몸이 두 갈래로 갈라지는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 뻐근할 정도로 벌어진 골반 위로 그의 무거운 몸이 짓누르듯 압박하자 저도 모르게 몸이 뒤틀렸다. 뜨끈하고 주름진 내벽은 그의 허릿짓에 따라 힘겹게 벌어졌다. 성기가 빠져나갈 때에는 질벽을 긁어내리다가 삽입할 때에는 마치 자궁 입구까지 쑤셔넣을듯 강하게 들이닥쳤다. 바들바들 떨리는 허벅지와 허리를 붙잡고 허릿짓을 하자 밀레시안이 쾌감을 이기지 못하고 힉힉대며 교성을 흘렸다.

"힛, 흐앙, 우… 움직이면… 흑, 하으으…, 깊어, 으응, 잠…, 시만… 히잇!"

애액으로 번들거리는 성기는 뿌리 끝까지 치달으며 깊숙한 곳을 찔러댔다. 베임네크가 밀레시안이 도망갈 수 없도록 허리를 부여잡고 강하게 허리를 쳐올리는 탓에, 밀레시안은 손가락이 하얘질 정도로 침대 시트를 부여잡고 몸을 뒤트는 것 밖에 할 수 없었다. 어느새 술기운은 사라지고 점차 고조되는 쾌감이 몸을 덮기 시작했다. 고통으로 시작한 신음소리는 단내가 나는 비음으로 바뀌고 있었다.

단단한 성기가 반복해서 예민한 곳을 찔러대자 뱃속에 불이 난 듯 홧홧하게 달아올랐다. 성기의 접합부에서 찰박거리는 소리가 나며 몸이 절로 경련했다. 밀레시안이 저도 모르게 다리를 모으며 허벅지를 조이자 그는 한 손으로 허벅지를 내리누른 채 다른 손으로는 그녀의 음핵을 집어 문지르기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 눈꼬리에 눈물이 고였다.

"아, 읏…. 갈, 것 같… 으응, 하으… 아아!"

"하아, 참지 않아도 돼. 나의… 그대."

그의 움직임에 맞춰 밀레시안이 허리를 흔들자 베임네크는 클리토리스를 더 자극하며 엇박으로 남근을 밀어넣었다. 성기를 물고있는 내벽이 마치 그의 것에 따라 맞춰지는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 절정의 문턱에 다다른 밀레시안은 파도처럼 밀려오는 그 아득한 감각에 덜컥 겁이 났다. 눈 앞이 새하얗게 물들고 온 몸이 파르르 떨렸다. 지독한 절정에 밀레시안이 억눌린 신음을 흘려댔지만 그의 허릿짓에 짧게 끊기며 눈물과 함께 침대 위로 부서졌다.

자신의 몸을 밀어내는 작은 손을 잡아 손목을 내리누른 베임네크는 추삽질 하는 속도를 높여 밀레시안의 아래를 강하게 꿰뚫었다. 어느 땐가 땀이 송골송골 맺히는 이마가 일그러지며 그의 판판한 아랫배가 딱딱하게 굳었다. 아랫배가 잠시 경련하다가 이윽고 밀레시안의 안에 사정한 베임네크는 밀레시안의 안에 귀두를 문지르며 빠져나왔다. 그의 남근이 빠져나오며 진득한 액체가 도톰한 구멍 사이로 울컥울컥 흘러나왔다. 베임네크는 그 광경이 마치 낮에 제가 밀레시안의 입가에서 훔쳐낸 크레이프의 생크림 같다는 생각과 함께 자신이 진짜 미친 게 아닐까, 하는 생각마저 들었다.

"아쉽다는 감정이 바로 이런 것이겠지?"

"하아, 무슨… 말을…….

어느새 옷을 갈아입은 베임네크는 평소와 같은 중갑옷 차림을 하고 있었다. 또각거리는 발소리가 바닥에 깔린 붉은 벨벳 융단에 묻혀 조용히 다가왔다. 몸을 둥글게 말고 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안의 침대맡에 섰다. 그의 손등이 지쳐 쓰러진 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 턱선을 타고 내려와 그녀의 머리카락을 가볍게 잡고 그 끝에 입을 맞췄다.

"이렇게 단둘이 만나는 건 이게 마지막이겠지. 기실 나는 조금 아쉬움이 남아, 그대."

그는 밀레시안에게 그렇게 속삭인 후, 입었던 정장 자켓을 그녀의 어깨 위에 덮어놓고 문을 열고 방을 나섰다. 밀레시안은 그가 닫고 나간 문을 멍하게 바라보다가, 이내 그의 체향이 묻은 자켓을 신경질적으로 바닥에 내팽겨쳤다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

늦은 밤이 되어서야 아발론 게이트로 돌아온 밀레시안은 지친 몸을 이끌고 특별조 훈련장에 딸린 샤워실로 직행했다. 샤워를 마치고 나온 밀레시안은 그날따라 두 눈을 초롱초롱 빛내고 있는 두 소녀와 눈이 마주쳤다. 관심 없다는 듯 새침하게 딴청을 부리면서도 힐끔힐끔 자신을 쳐다보는 아이르리스와 자신을 바라보며 배시시 웃는 카나의 의미심장한 모습에 밀레시안은 젖은 머리를 수건으로 털며 먼저 말을 걸었다.

"둘 다 무슨 볼 일 있어?"

"에헤헷. 그게요, 밀레시안 님!"

"응?"

밀레시안의 되물음에 카나가 부끄러운듯 주저하며 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 그러자 카나를 보다못한 아이르리스가 얼굴을 붉히며 조심스럽게 밀레시안에게 물었다.

"오늘 데이트 재미있으셨어요?"

"뭐? 데이트?"

"밀레시안 님이랑 키가 큰 검정머리 남자분이랑 오늘 하루종일 같이 다녔다는 걸 루나사 조에서… 아야!"

아이르리스는 불필요한 카나의 첨언에 팔뚝을 꼬집는 것으로 응징했다. 말을 잇다가 아이르리스의 눈초리를 눈치챈 카나는 방긋 웃으며 밀레시안의 대답을 기다렸고, 밀레시안은 금방이라도 하늘이 무너질듯 질색하며 변론 아닌 변론을 펼쳤다. 밀레시안의 거센 반응에 지나가던 몇몇 견습기사들도 다가와 밀레시안의 '최악의 하루' 대서사시를 경청했다. 그리고, 밀레시안의 이야기가 끝나고 나서 저마다 한 마디씩 거드는 것을 들으며 밀레시안은 심각하게 고민에 빠졌다.

"그러니까, 이멘 마하 광장에서 만나서."

"같이 레스토랑에서 식사도 하고."

"커플룩도 맞추고."

"연주회도 같이 감상한 데다가."

"막판에 술까지 같이 마시고 심지어…."

마지막 말은 밀레시안의 매서운 눈초리에 차마 이어지지 못했지만 그곳에 있는 모든 다난들은 밀레시안의 목덜미에 남은 새빨간 자국을 보고 눈치챌 수 있었다. 모두의 눈길이 자신의 목으로 향한 것을 눈치챈 밀레시안은 괴성과 같은 비명을 질렀고, 눈치 빠른 몇몇 대원들은 졸린 척을 하며 그 자리를 피하면서 자연스럽게 흩어졌다.

그리고 그날 밤, 밀레시안은 침대에 누워 꽤나 오랜만에 생각에 잠길 수밖에 없었다. 둘 다 진심이 섞이지 않았고 그 누구도 책임질 수 없었던 그 행위에, 밀레시안은 잠시 그와의 관계를 유지해야하나 고민했다. 이윽고 정말 싫었다고 표현하기에는 그를 밀어낼 수 없었던 그 미묘한 감정의 간극을 셈하다가, 결국 살이 맞부딪히고 아무 생각도 들지 않을 만큼의 열락으로 가득 찬 그와의 행위가 나쁘지는 않았다고 솔직하게 인정하기로 했다. 물론, 술에 취해서 사고를 친 것을 인정한다는 것이지, 베임네크와의 데이트를 인정한다는 말은 절대 아니었다.

밀레시안은 당장이라도 베개를 찢어낼듯 퍽퍽 치다가 문득 주머니에 넣어두었던 포춘쿠키로 생각이 미쳐 주머니에 손을 집어넣었다. 다행히도 쿠키는 한쪽 모서리만 부서져 있었다. 밀레시안은 쿠키의 중간을 잡고 힘을 줘 반으로 가른 후 접혀있는 종이를 조심스럽게 폈다.

「오늘 하루 그 사람과 데이트 한다면 인연이 맺어질 확률 100%!」

다음날 밀레시안의 방을 청소하러 온 특별조 단원은 찢어진 베개와 구멍난 이불을 발견하곤 고개를 갸우뚱할 수 밖에 없었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	16. 베인밀레로 👉👌하지 않으면 못 나가는 방이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 08. 11. 1차초고 공백포함 13,138 자 / 공백미포함 9,972 자  
> * HL, BL, 도구를 이용한 플레이, 요도플, 얼음플, 욕설 등이 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 베인밀레로 👉👌하지 않으면 못 나가는 방이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

베인밀레 / HL+BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용▼

[베밀..이나 톨밀..루.. 요도플이요... . . . .. 스레기라 죄송합니다 () 현대au라면 여밀레로 바이브로 클리 자극해서 먼저 가는 장면두 보고싶어요 스레기라 죄송합니다(]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안이 평소보다 늦게 일어난 까닭은 방문을 열어젖히고 게으른 주인을 깨우러 들어오는 브라우니가 없었기 때문이었다. 평소라면 으레 그렇듯 집사 브라우니가 작은 키로 폴짝폴짝 뛰어서 그녀를 흔들어 깨우는 것으로 새로운 아침을 시작했겠지만, 그런 소란 없이도 밀레시안이 눈을 뜬 이유는 잠을 방해하는 요란한 알람소리 때문이었다.

귀에 거슬리는 알람소리에 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 습관적으로 머리맡에 놓여진 시계의 시간을 확인했다. 잠에 취해 가물가물한 시야로 시계를 본 탓에 그것이 자신의 집에서 쓰는 아날로그 시계가 아니라 디지털 시계인 것도 미처 알아차리지 못했다. 그저 비몽사몽간에 오늘 해야할 일정을 꼽아보며 조금은 더 눈을 붙여도 될 시간이다 싶어 이불을 머리끝까지 끌어올리고 다시 잠을 청할 무렵이었다. 낯선 천의 촉감에 이불을 걷어내고 몸을 일으켰다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 그녀가 자신의 집이 아닌 곳에서 눈을 떴다는 사실을 알아차렸다.

그녀가 눈을 뜬 곳은 호텔의 객실처럼 보이는 열 평 남짓의 방이었다. 벽은 회백색의 페인트가 발려져있었지만 군데군데 갈라져있거나 엉성하게 덧칠되어 있어 누군가가 급하게 만들어놓은 듯한 인상을 주고 있었다. 성인 남성 세 명은 거뜬히 누워 잘 수 있을 법한 커다란 크기의 침대와 에린에서는 좀처럼 보지 못한 외형의 협탁이 침대 머리맡에 놓여 있었는데, 소파나 테이블 따위의 가구조차 보이지 않아서인지 호텔의 객실이라기보다는 오직 수면만을 위해 만들어진 방처럼 보였다.

방에는 창문이 없는 대신 외부로 통하는 문은 두 개가 있어 완벽한 밀실은 아닌 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 이 혼란한 상황에서 벗어나고자 문 손잡이를 잡고 돌렸지만 잠겨있는 모양인지 덜컹거리는 소리만 내며 쉽사리 틈새조차 보여주지 않았다. 밀레시안은 의문을 뒤로하고 옆에 있는 다른 문으로 시선을 옮겼다. 또다른 문은 불투명한 유리로 되어 있었는데, 문의 틈새로 물이 쏟아지는 소리가 들리고 사람의 인영이 움직이는 것이 얼핏 보였다. 밀레시안은 그 문이 욕실로 통하는 문이라는 것을 깨닫는 것과 동시에 자신과 같은 처지에 처한 사람이 있다는 것에 안도했다.

밀레시안이 의심과 경계를 풀지 않고 방 안을 샅샅이 탐색하고 있을 무렵이었다. 닫혀있는 문을 노려보는 밀레시안의 뒤로 욕실 문이 열리며 누군가가 방 안으로 걸어들어왔다. 익숙한 발소리에 밀레시안은 천천히 뒤를 돌아보았다. 굳이 뒤로 돌아볼 필요도 없을 만큼 귀에 익은 자의 인기척이었지만 직접 눈으로 확인할 필요가 있었다. 편안한 옷차림으로 머리의 물기를 털어내는 이의 정체를 알아챈 밀레시안의 얼굴이 해쓱해졌다.

뱀의 눈동자와 눈이 마주친 착각이 들었다. 피부는 창백했고 곱슬기 없는 직모의 머리카락이 그의 오른쪽 얼굴을 덮고 있었다. 다 마르지 못한 머리카락은 끝이 약간 젖은 채 그의 날카로운 턱선에 들러붙어 있어 왠지모르게 색정적인 구석이 있었다. 세로로 좁혀진 새카만 동공은 유독 유백색의 홍채와 대조되어 뱀의 그것처럼 보는 이로 하여금 섬뜩함을 일으키게 했으나, 때때로 각도에 따라 초점이 사라진 것처럼 텅 비어보이기도 했다. 잘 발달된 눈썹뼈는 직선으로 반듯하게 뻗어나가는 콧대와 어울리며 굳건한 의지를 표상하는 것처럼 보였다. 직선. 그를 표현하자면 그 단어가 어울릴만큼 올곧아보이는 인상이었으나 유독 도톰한 입술은 곡선을 이루며 희미하게 미소가 어려있어 어딘가 이질적이고 비현실적인 인상을 자아내고 있었다.

발로르 베임네크, 막 샤워를 마치고 나온 그는 자신에게 쏟아지는 밀레시안의 시선이 그리 기분나쁘지만은 않았다. 오히려 그녀의 시선이 자신에게 고정되어 있다는 사실이 끔찍하리만치 만족스러웠다. 축 처진 속눈썹이 숨을 들이마시고 내쉴 때마다 잘게 떨리고, 허둥거리면서도 결코 다른 곳으로 시선이 튀어가는 일이 없었다. 베임네크는 스스로 생각하기에도 괴팍한 취향을 자조하며 밀레시안을 향해 다가갔다.

표면적으로는 평정을 가장하고 있었지만 밀레시안의 머릿속은 복잡하게 꼬이다 못해 당장이라도 과부하에 걸려 미치기 직전이었다. 자신을 향해 다가오는 베임네크를 피해 주춤추줌 뒷걸음질쳤다. 긴장으로 몸이 굳은 나머지 움직일 때마다 관절이 뻣뻣하게 삐걱거렸다. 그는 밀레시안을 지나쳐 뒤에 있는 협탁으로 향했다. 그는 밀레시안을 지나칠 때까지 혼란한 얼굴의 그녀를 응시했다. 그 시선만으로도 밀레시안을 압도했다.

밀레시안을 지나친 베임네크의 시선은 디지털 시계 아래에 꽂힌 작은 편지로 향했다. 사실 편지라기보다는 글자가 적힌 쪽지라고 보아야 할 그것에는, 단 한 줄만의 메모가 적혀 있었다. 그리고 그 한 줄의 메모는 베임네크의 어깨 너머로 내용을 훔쳐보던 밀레시안의 입에서 거친 욕이 나오게 만들기에는 충분했다.

「👉👌 하지 않으면 못 나가는 방」

메모는 한 줄로도 밀레시안의 입에서 다채로운 욕설의 향연을 나오게 만들며 베임네크로 하여금 가성비의 극한을 체험하게 만들었다. 밀레시안은 손바닥만 한 바퀴벌레를 본 듯한 얼굴로 그의 손에서 종이를 빼앗아 신경질적으로 찢어버렸다. 그러고나서 문 손잡이를 잡고 흔들어댔지만, 당연하게도 문이 열릴 리가 없었다. 밀레시안은 짜증을 그득히 담은 얼굴로 베임네크를 노려보았다.

"장난 치지 마, 베임네크. 이거 하나도 안 웃겨."

"아쉽지만 나 역시 그다지 재미있진 않아."

그 역시 의외로 어깨를 으쓱하며 이 상황에 대해 나름의 부정적인 의견을 표출하긴 했지만 그 나름대로는 이 상황을 꽤나 진지하게 받아들이고 있었다. 급하게 만들어 조악한 감이 있긴 했으나 방 안은 확실히 나갈 수단이 막힌 밀실이었고 밀레시안이 깨어나기 훨씬 전에 먼저 깨어난 그 역시 탈출구를 찾아보긴 했으나 변변한 수확은 없었기 때문이었다. 천장과 바닥 구석구석을 탐색하다못해 벽과 벽의 이음매까지 차례대로 훑었지만 그들이 서 있는 방은 마치 처음부터 틀에 맞추어 찍어낸 것처럼 어떠한 틈새도 보이지 않아 약한 부분을 뚫어내거나 부수는 것조차 쉽지 않았다.

밀레시안은 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 방을 부술 기세로 발로 벽을 차댔지만 대충 페인트를 칠한 벽은 콘크리트로 만들어졌는지 생각보다 단단했다. 그녀의 발길질에 표면을 둘러싼 말라붙은 페인트 조각들만 바스라진 채 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 끄떡도 하지 않는 벽을 차다보니 발끝이 얼얼해져 왔다. 혹여나 무기가 될 만한 것이 있을까싶어 협탁의 서랍을 연 밀레시안의 인상이 한껏 더 구겨졌다. 서랍의 칸칸마다 루브나 콘돔부터 시작해서 분홍색의 바이브레이터와 딜도, 로터, 개그볼, 붕대처럼 보이는 안대, 쓸모없이 허술한 수갑, 심지어 빗방울 모양의 요철이 달린 얇은 철심이 반지만 한 손잡이에 연결되어 있는 플러그까지 들어있었다. 밀레시안은 못 볼 것을 본 얼굴로 다시 서랍을 닫고는 머리를 쥐어싸맨 채 침대 끄트머리에 앉았다.

마른세수를 하며 현실도피를 하는 와중에 문득 레일이 돌아가는 소리가 들려 고개를 들었다. 베임네크는 서랍에서 헐거운 수갑을 꺼내 밀레시안이 뭐라 할 새도 없이 그녀의 손목을 당겨 수갑을 채우고 나머지 하나는 침대 헤드에 채워 수갑이 빠져나가지 못하게 고정시켰다.

갑작스럽게 손목에 닿는 금속에 당황한 밀레시안이 팔을 당겼지만 사슬이 짧은 탓에 움직임이 극히 제한될 수밖에 없었다. 수갑은 생각보다 얇아서 조금만 힘을 주면 침대 기둥을 빠져나올 수 있을 것 같아 팔을 위로 올렸지만 기둥 끝에 조각된 둥그런 장식물에 막혀 빠져나오지 못했다. 다행인지 불행인지 수갑의 안쪽은 다치지 않도록 부드러운 가죽으로 마감되어있긴 했으나 구속되어 벗어날 여지조차 주지 못한다는 사실이 밀레시안을 불안하게 만들었다.

"이거 풀어. 당장."

밀레시안은 그나마 자유로운 양 발로 베임네크의 상체를 퍽퍽 밀어냈지만 그는 아랑곳않은 채 셔츠를 벗어던지곤 밀레시안에게 다가왔다. 그의 차가운 손이 원피스로 된 잠옷 아래로 허벅지를 타고 스며들듯 올라왔다.

그의 손길은 수갑보다 더 차끈했지만 뜨거운 욕망이 눌어붙어 있어, 그의 손이 지나가는 곳마다 화상을 입은듯 살갗위로 신경이 곤두섰다. 헐렁한 원피스는 이내 밀레시안의 허리까지 말려올라가 봉긋하게 그림자진 밑가슴을 내비쳤다. 허리를 매만지던 손길이 대담해지기 시작했다. 허리와 등을 쓰다듬던 손은 좁다란 골반까지 내려가 속옷 위를 지분거렸다.

엉덩이를 들썩이며 뒤로 도망치려는 밀레시안을 잡아챈 베임네크는 밀레시안을 끌어안아 침대에 눕혔다. 커다란 손이 밀레시안의 어깨를 거세게 짓누르자 밀레시안이 새된 비명을 흘렸다. 수갑에 팔이 묶인 채로 움직임조차 결박당하자 밀레시안은 저도모르게 몸을 굳혔다. 

밀레시안이 다리를 모으기도 전에 그는 밀레시안의 속옷을 벗겨 허벅지를 내리눌렀다. 활짝 열린 허벅지 사이로 음부가 드러났다. 짙은 분홍색의 속살은 부드러운 속살에 가려져 있었지만 밀레시안이 허벅지를 누르는 손길에 허리를 바르작댈 때마다 매끈한 점막이 드러났다가 닫히기를 반복하고 있었다.

메말라있는 음부 위로 더운 숨결이 내려앉았다. 매끄러운 혀가 도톰한 살덩이를 가르며 음부 안을 핥았다. 길고 두꺼운 혀가 질구 안을 헤집자 밀레시안의 아랫배에 힘이 들어가며 주름진 질벽이 수축하기 시작했다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 성기를 진득하게 빨아당기자 밀레시안의 무릎이 절로 안으로 좁혀들었다. 그가 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아당겨 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻은 채 혀로 성감대를 흔들어대거나 갈라진 틈새를 가볍게 핥아대자 밀레시안의 아래에서 맑은 애액이 울컥울컥 흘러나왔다. 질구 깊숙이 혀를 넣고 주름진 내벽을 긁어올리듯 살살 핥자 밀레시안의 안이 혀를 밀어내려는듯 바르르 떨렸다.

"아읏, 싫어… 그만해…."

밀레시안이 흐느끼며 그의 머리를 밀어내자 그가 뻐끔거리는 성기에서 입을 뗐다. 애액으로 번들번들해진 그의 입술이 눈에 들어왔다. 베임네크는 열려있는 서랍으로 손을 뻗어 아무렇게나 손에 잡히는 대로 도구를 잡았다. 달걀 모양의 로터가 손에 잡혔다. 그는 닫혀있는 밀레시안의 음순을 벌려 애액이 흘러나오는 질구 위에 로터를 올려놓고 이어진 무선 리모컨을 조정하자 로터가 미세하게 진동하기 시작했다.

새하얀 몸에서 유독 분홍빛을 띠던 성기는 에그의 소리가 커질수록 붉은빛으로 물들었다. 팔을 허우적대자 침대 프레임과 연결된 사슬이 철컹거리며 요란한 소음을 퍼트렸다. 클리토리스와 회음부 위를 자극하는 진동에 밀레시안의 몸이 바들바들 떨리기 시작했다. 진동이 최대에 달하자 밀레시안의 음핵이 발갛게 부풀어오르고 갈라진 음순 사이로 애액이 왈칵 쏟아져 나왔다. 신음소리를 흘리는 것이 수치스러웠는지 밀레시안은 수갑에 묶이지 않은 손으로 입을 막았지만 틈새로 새어나오는 울음은 막을 수 없었다.

"흐윽, 안… 하으, 안 돼애…."

사정을 봐주지 않고 아래를 자극하는 로터에 밀레시안의 몸이 잘게 경련하며 벌려진 입 사이로 침이 흘러내렸다. 눈 앞이 하얗게 점멸되면서 울려퍼지는 진동소리조차 들리지 않았다. 짙은 성적 쾌감이 올라와 저절로 눈시울을 붉혔다. 절정에 도달한 밀레시안이 탈력감에 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 멍한 눈으로 천장을 쳐다보는 사이, 바지를 벗어던진 베임네크가 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리잡았다.

밀레시안이 베임네크의 가슴을 발꿈치로 퍽퍽 치며 그를 멀리 밀어내자 그는 고개를 가로저으며 밀레시안의 좁은 어깨를 감싸안고 성난 성기를 밀레시안의 아래에 맞추었다. 심술궂게 웃으며 머리카락에 입을 맞추는 그를 향해 밀레시안이 비웃듯이 속삭였다.

"난 이제 환생 할 거거든. 잘 있어, 발정한 개새끼."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

속삭임을 끝으로 밀레시안의 몸이 서서히 사라지자 베임네크는 극히 드물게 인상을 찌푸리며 비어버린 제 품 안을 내려다보았다. 수갑은 주인을 잃은 채 덩그러니 침대 헤드에 걸려 있었고, 밀레시안의 흔적이라곤 여기저기 구겨진 침대 시트만이 남아 있었다. 베임네크는 침대 위에 널부러진 로터를 손 안에 굴리며 몸을 일으켰다. 발갛게 홍조 띤 밀레시안의 얼굴이 머릿속 한 켠에 계속해서 떠올라 똬리를 틀고 있었다. 떨쳐낼래야 떨쳐지지 못할 색정적인 잔상이 꼬리를 물고 떠올라 피를 끓게 만들고 있었다.

문득 욕실쪽에서 인기척이 들었다. 불투명한 문을 열었지만 욕실 안은 텅 비어있었다. 베임네크는 욕실을 휘이 둘러보다가 욕조로 발을 옮겨 샤워커튼을 걷었다. 욕조 안에서 몸을 숨기고 있던 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 환생을 하고 왔는지 여성스러웠던 선은 어느새 막 성년이 된 청년의 모습을 하고 있었다.

밀레시안의 관자놀이로 식은땀이 흘렀다. 환생을 하면 방을 벗어날 수 있을 줄 알았는데 탈출은 고사하고 환생 할 기회만 날려버린 채 욕실로 떨어져 버린 것이다.최대한 시간을 끌어볼 속셈으로 욕조 안에 숨었지만 환생한 지 채 오 분도 되지 않아 들켜버린 작금의 상황에 대해 밀레시안이 할 수 있는 행동이라고는 욕밖에 없었다.

"씨발!"

"그대가 원한다면 욕조에서도 색다른 경험이 되겠지."

욕조에 몸을 구긴 채 숨어있는 그를 내려다보던 베임네크가 무심하게 말을 던지자 밀레시안은 최대한 꾸물거리며 욕조에서 비척비척 일어났다. 욕조 안은 물기가 남아있었던 탓에 새 셔츠와 바지가 물에 젖어 피부에 들러붙었다. 베임네크는 물기 젖은 옷을 짜내는 밀레시안에게 잠시 눈길을 주다가 욕실을 나서서 침대로 발걸음을 올렸다. 밀레시안은 더이상 현실을 외면하지 않고 최대한 빠르게 쪽지에 적힌 내용을 끝내버리자고 결심하며 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

욕실에서 나오자마자 혹시나 하고 문을 열어보았지만 철문은 여전히 덜컹거리는 소리만 낼 뿐 열릴 기미도 보이지 않았다. 밀레시안이 한숨을 쉬며 몸을 돌리자 침대 옆에 샴페인이 아이스 버킷에 담겨진 채 놓여 있었다. 둘 다 욕실에 있을 때 누군가가 남몰래 갖다놓은 것이 분명한듯 샴페인 위에는 친절하게 또다른 쪽지가 올려져 있었다. 침대 헤드에 등을 기댄 채 쪽지를 읽던 베임네크가 다가온 밀레시안에게 쪽지를 건넸다.

「👉👌! 👉👌! 👉👌!」

"지랄 염병을 하네…."

밀레시안은 바락바락 성질을 내며 쪽지를 찢어발겼다. 환생 시스템까지 건드려 가면서 남들 침대사정까지 관음할 정도면 어지간히 변태인 것 같았다. 제기랄, 하고 욕을 지껄인 밀레시안은 자신을 이런 방에 가둔 범인이 누구인지 따지는 것을 그만두기로 했다. 물에 젖은 옷을 벗어 가지런히 접어둔 후 속옷마저 벗은 채 침대 위로 올라갔다. 커널링구스나 한 명이 절정에 달하는 유사 성행위로는 문이 열리지 않는다는 것과, 쪽지에 적힌 힌트를 조합해보자면 삽입 성교로 문이 열릴 거라는 생각에 앞뒤 가리지 않고 베임네크의 허벅지 위에 올라탔다.

밀레시안은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 베임네크의 허벅다리 사이에서 꺼떡거리며 솟아있는 성기를 잡았다. 그대로 삽입했다간 방을 나오기도 전에 그의 아래에서 복하사로 죽을지도 모른다는 말도 안되는 두려움에서 생겨난 용기였다. 조마조마한 눈으로 베임네크를 올려다보다가 눈이 마주쳤다. 속을 알 수 없이 흐릿한 눈동자는 금방이라도 잡아먹을 듯 집요하게 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 황급히 눈을 내리깔며 그의 페니스를 잡고 더디게 흔들었다.

바짝 서 있던 성기는 밀레시안의 서툰 손길에도 더 부풀어올랐다. 성기의 기둥 위로 올라오는 뜨끈하고 습한 열기는 선정적인 수컷의 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 우둘투둘하게 선 혈관이 느껴졌다. 손바닥을 타고 그의 심장소리가 쿵쿵 울리는 착각이 들었다. 기둥을 감싸던 포피가 뭉툭한 귀두까지 오르내리자 금세 프리컴이 새어나와 밀레시안의 손등을 적시기 시작했다. 손이 움직일 때마다 젖은 소리가 났다. 발기한 성기는 곧 사정이 임박했는지 요도를 타고 정액이 꿀렁거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 눈을 꾹 감은 채 그의 페니스를 잡고 몇 번을 더 흔들자 곧 그의 성기 끝에서 정액이 쏘아져 나왔다. 사정액은 비린 밤꽃 냄새를 풍기며 밀레시안의 얼굴로 튀었다.

밀레시안은 침대를 짚고 무게를 지탱하던 손으로 눈가와 뺨으로 흐르는 정액을 닦아냈다. 손가락을 타고 정액이 엉겨붙어 아래로 흘러내렸다. 그의 것은 사정을 했음에도 그다지 크기가 줄어드는 기색이 없었다. 코를 찌르는 진한 정액의 냄새를 애써 무시하려 입술을 앙다물고 그의 허리 위에 올라탔다. 자신을 바라보는 베임네크의 시선을 옆으로 비껴흘린 채 한쪽 둔부를 잡아 벌렸다. 다른 한 손으로 그의 성기끝을 더듬어 잡고 그 위에 구멍을 맞추려 할 때였다.

어깨가 잡힌 채 몸이 뒤집혔다. 어깨를 누르는 손길에 절로 몸이 무너져 내렸다. 베임네크에게 등을 보인 모습으로 안긴 꼴이 되자 밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 발버둥쳤지만 자신의 무릎과 종아리를 내리누르는 그의 다리에 그 노력은 금세 수포로 돌아갔다. 밀레시안의 허리를 쓰다듬던 손은 곧 장골을 따라 밀레시안의 성기로 내려갔다. 밀레시안의 성기는 당황과 부끄러움으로 사타구니 사이에서 축 처져 있었다.

그의 품에 안긴 채 성기를 잡히자 어깨가 저절로 움츠려졌다. 정수리께에서 나긋하게 울리는 그의 숨소리는 어쩐지 즐거운 듯한 웃음기가 배어있었다. 베임네크는 협탁으로 손을 뻗어 서랍에서 기다란 플러그를 꺼냈다. 반지처럼 동그란 손잡이가 달린 요도 플러그의 얇고 긴 금속기둥은 물방울이 방울방울 이어진 것처럼 요철이 부드러운 능선을 그리고 있었다. 기둥의 끝은 살짝 뾰족하게 마무리 되어 있었는데 보기만해도 그 끝이 좁다란 요도구를 들어가면서 긁어내리는 것을 상상하게 만들었다.

손잡이에 창백한 손가락이 걸렸다. 한 손으로 축 처진 성기를 부여잡자 밀레시안의 얼굴이 허옇게 질렸다. 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목을 그에게 돌린 채 금방이라도 울 듯한 얼굴로 고개를 세차게 흔들었지만 그는 이가 드러날 정도로 웃으며 속삭였다.

"안 돼…, 하지 마. 그냥 빨리 끝내줘, 제발."

"쉿. 나를 믿어. 그대 역시 기대해도 좋아…."

플러그의 끝이 좁은 요도구에 닿자 밀레시안이 소스라치게 놀라며 몸을 떨어댔다. 그의 품에 안겨 몸을 옴짝달싹도 못한 채 밀레시안은 제 성기끝으로 침입하는 직선의 금속을 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 끝이 뭉툭한 플러그의 끝이 요도를 따라 긁어내리듯 진입했다. 좁은 요도 안으로 차가운 금속성의 물질이 파고드는 통증에 밀레시안이 결국 눈물을 터트렸다.

플러그가 느릿하게 들어가며 요도 안쪽을 세차게 자극하고 있었다. 요철과 요철 사이를 잇는 부분이 미끄러지듯 들어가며 금세 둥그런 요철이 좁은 요도를 넓혔다. 배출의 용도로만 쓰였던 요도는 안쪽을 긁으며 파고드는 플러그의 삽입으로 금세 그 모양에 길을 맞추었다. 쓰라리다못해 아린 감각이 성기를 타고 온 몸을 흔들어댔다. 어느새 밀레시안의 등과 이마는 식은땀이 가득 흐르고 있었다.

"아, 아으…, 흐으으, 아파아… 빼 줘, 빼 줘어…."

밀레시안이 눈물을 죽죽 흘리며 그의 팔뚝을 거세게 잡아쥐자 근육이 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 그의 어깨에 뒤통수를 비비며 고개를 이리저리 흔들자 땀과 눈물이 베임네크의 어깨와 팔뚝으로 이리저리 튀었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 귓가에 어르듯 달래는 소리를 속삭이며 천천히 플러그를 빼내기 시작했다. 요철이 빠져나갈 때마다 요도를 긁어올리는 느낌은 등골을 서늘하게 만들었다. 플러그를 반쯤 빼낸 베임네크는 남은 것을 더 빼내지 않고 다시 안으로 집어넣어 느린 피스톤질을 시작했다.

온 몸이 예민해진 밀레시안은 플러그를 꾹 밀어넣는 그의 손길에 신음소리조차 내지 못하고 겨우 숨만 몰아쉬었다. 고통인지 성감인지 모를 감각에 밀레시안의 성기가 발갛게 달아올랐다. 플러그가 드나들 때마다 가냘프기 그지없는 밀레시안의 울음소리가 계속해서 이어졌다. 성기뿐만 아니라 방광, 전립선까지 온 몸을 이어주는 신경세포가 새하얗게 다 타버릴 것만 같았다.

"아윽, 흑, 쌀 거 같아. 빼, 빼 줘. 차라리 다른 거…, 다른 거 넣어줘."

밀레시안은 눈물 범벅이 된 얼굴을 뒤로 젖히며 흐느꼈다. 베임네크가 플러그를 손에 건 채로 요도 가장 안쪽까지 밀어넣어 고문하듯 빙글 돌리자 밀레시안의 입에서 쉴새없이 신음소리가 터져나왔다. 자신의 다리 아래에 눌린 밀레시안의 허벅지와 종아리에 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 안으로 모이고 있었다. 요도 플러그를 살살 돌려가며 느릿하게 빼내자 가장 두꺼운 부분이었던 끄트머리가 빠져나오는 것과 동시에 밀레시안의 성기에서 사정액이 힘없이 새어나왔다.

밀레시안은 모멸감과 수치심에 고개를 떨군 채 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 요도를 들쑤신 것만으로도 온 몸에 진이 빠져 성교고 뭐고 아무것도 하고싶지 않았다. 밀레시안은 베임네크에게서 벗어나기 위해 몸을 일으켜 앞으로 엉금엉금 기었다. 하지만 베임네크가 밀레시안의 골반을 잡아당기는 바람에 팔에 힘이 빠져 엉겹결에 얼굴을 침대 위에 처박았다. 둔부가 가슴보다 위로 올라간 덕에 둔부골 사이가 적나라하게 드러났다. 꼬리뼈부터 이어져 양 둔덕 사이로 갈라지는 계곡 사이로 털 한 올 없이 매끈한 분홍색 구멍이 보였다. 항문에서부터 발그레하게 부어오른 회음부를 지나 보송보송한 음낭과 미처 다 게워내지 못한 정액을 뚝뚝 흘려대는 성기가 보였다.

베임네크는 침대 옆에 놓여진 아이스 버켓에서 작은 얼음을 집어 밀레시안의 꼬리뼈에서부터 미끄러트리듯 아래로 내렸다. 그의 손에 잡힌 얼음 두어개가 서로 맞부닥치며 달그락소리를 냈다. 체온으로 얼음이 녹으며 둔부골을 따라 차가운 물이 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안의 구멍 위로 얼음을 가볍게 밀어넣자 촘촘한 주름이 슬쩍 펴지며 얼음의 크기만큼 구멍이 벌어졌다. 투명한 얼음 사이로 분홍빛 내벽이 언뜻 보였다.

얼음이 안으로 들어가자 이질적인 온도에 밀레시안의 몸이 파드득 떨렸다. 당장이라도 도망가기위해 앞으로 몸을 뺐지만, 베임네크가 골반을 잡아 고정시킨 상태라 애꿎은 침대 시트만 물어뜯으며 신음을 참는 것이 고작이었다. 겨우 그친 눈물이 다시 펑펑 쏟아져 시트를 흥건하게 적셨다. 이로 악문 시트도 눈물인지 침인지 모를 타액으로 흰 침대보 위에 회색 얼룩을 남겼다.

뱃속을 채우는 과도하게 차가운 그것은 몸 속의 모든 장기가 얼어붙는 듯한 감각을 선사했다. 밀레시안은 손으로 배를 쥐어짜듯 부여잡으며 힘겹게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 하얗던 엉덩이는 자잘한 핏줄이 보일 만큼 더 시허옇게 질려있었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 구멍에 얼음 서너개를 더 집어넣고 다 녹은 얼음물이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 것을 보고난 후에야 만족스러운 얼굴로 몸을 일으켰다.

한쪽 볼을 침대에 찌그러트린 채 울고있던 밀레시안은 차갑게 굳은 구멍을 꾸역꾸역 벌리는 뜨거운 살덩이에 저도 모르게 힘을 주었다. 얼음을 잡았기 때문인지 유독 차끈한 손이 발딱 솟은 엉덩이를 움켜잡았다. 억센 손아귀에 밀레시안이 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 베임네크의 손목을 쥐자, 그는 밀레시안의 손목을 붙잡고 잡아당겼다. 어깨가 뒤로 당기며 상체와 고개가 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 팔이 어깨 뒤로 잡히면서 마른 살가죽 위로 날개뼈와 푹 파인 척추골이 선명하게 드러났다.

틀어쥔 손목에서 동맥이 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 평소 밀레시안의 성정이 그러하듯 느릿하게 뛰었을거라 상상했던 심장고동은 예상보다 빠르게 박달치고 있었다. 내달리는 심박수는 마치 표범에게 잡아먹히는 어린 사슴의 그것마냥 뜨겁고 선명했다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 손목을 골반에 붙이고 세게 누르는 악력이 참기 버거웠는지 밀레시안이 앓는 소리를 흘려댔다.

"읏, 흐으… 씨발, 새끼…. 죽, 여 버릴 거야…."

울음이 섞인 밀레시안의 저주에 베임네크가 낮게 웃으며 밀레시안의 손목을 어루만졌다. 기대하지, 머리를 울리는 낮은 목소리가 채 끝나기도 전에 굵고 뜨거운 살덩이가 거침없이 아래를 꿰뚫었다. 밀려들어오는 남근의 크기는 감히 짐작도 할 수 없었다. 그는 단숨에 뿌리 끝까지 박아넣으며 밀레시안의 내벽을 헤집었다. 선단이 좁은 내벽을 휘젓듯 움직이다가 전립선을 뭉근하게 누르자 내벽이 꿈틀대며 성기를 조이는 것이 느껴졌다.

고통으로 끙끙대던 밀레시안의 울음소리는 이내 그의 흔들림에 따라 달뜬 신음소리로 바뀌어갔다. 겨우 안정되었던 숨소리는 다시금 불규칙적으로 변하고 딱딱하게 굳어있던 구멍은 몇 번의 허릿짓으로 녹진녹진하게 녹아내렸다. 베임네크에 비하면 한참은 어리숙한 몸이 꾸역꾸역 그를 받아내고 있었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 손목을 당겨잡은 채로 다른 손으로는 허리와 허벅지를 슬슬 쓸어댔다. 가늘게 경련하는 허리와 환생 직후라 적당히 살이 붙은 허벅지는 땀으로 젖어있어, 살갗이 손바닥에 진득하게 달라붙는 것 같았다.

밀레시안의 아래는 베임네크의 남근을 조붓하게 조여물고 있었다. 그가 밀레시안의 아랫배에 손을 넣고 자신을 향해 강하게 끌어당기자 살갗이 부딪히는 소리가 적나라하게 들리며 밀레시안의 어깨가 뒤틀렸다. 갑작스러운 관통에 밀레시안이 숨을 참자 접합부가 강하게 수축했다. 그제서야 베임네크는 빠르게 허리를 쳐올리던 속도를 조금 늦추어 느리게 허리를 흔들었다.

안을 꿰뚫고 성감대를 찔러대는 쾌감은 마치 번개를 정통으로 맞은 느낌이었다. 신음소리는 짤막하게 끊기다가 이내 입 밖으로 나오지 못하고 거친 숨소리와 울음소리로 뱉어지곤 했다. 더이상 말은 필요하지 않았다. 치덕거리고 철퍽거리는 소리와 거친 신음소리만이 그들의 그득히 쌓인 욕망을 대신하고 있었다. 베임네크가 씨근덕거리며 참아왔던 절정을 밀레시안의 안에서 토해냈을 때, 밀레시안도 마침내 그를 버티지 못하고 몸이 무너져 내렸다. 여전히 한쪽 팔은 잡힌 채, 반대쪽 어깨와 고개가 침대 위로 툭 하고 떨어졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

혹독한 섹스가 끝난 후에도 밀레시안은 한참동안 침대에 머리를 박고 숨을 진정시켜야 했다. 눈꺼풀이 천근만근이었다. 눈을 감으면 금방이라도 쓰러질 것 같았지만 밀레시안은 기어이 몸을 일으켜 침대를 빠져나왔다. 베임네크의 성기가 빠져나가면서 꽉 차 있던 내벽이 허전한 느낌이 들었지만 이내 물과 섞인 정액이 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 감각에 이를 까득 갈아야만 했다.

겨우 옷을 걸쳐입고 문으로 다가가 손잡이를 돌렸다. 여전히 문은 덜컹거리기만 할 뿐 열리지 않았다.

"왜… 왜 안 열려?"

당황한 밀레시안은 당장이라도 문을 부술 기세로 강하게 손잡이를 흔들었지만 문은 걸쇠에 걸린 소리만 내며 결코 열리지 않았다. 어느새 밀레시안의 뒤로 갑옷을 갖춰입은 베임네크가 다가왔지만 밀레시안에게 그의 존재는 안중에도 없었다. 베임네크는 아무 말 없이 방 안을 꼼꼼히 살펴보다가 밀레시안을 불렀다. 문을 향해 발길질을 하던 밀레시안은 자신의 이름을 부르는 그의 목소리를 두어 번 무시한 후에야 그를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

베임네크는 어느틈엔가 문틈 바닥 사이로 끼워진 또다른 쪽지에 시선을 주었다. 밀레시안 역시 그의 시선을 따라 바닥으로 시선을 떨구자 아까와 같은 내용의 쪽지가 보였다.

「👉👌!!」

밀레시안은 쪽지와 베임네크의 얼굴을 번갈아서 바라보다가 떨리는 손을 들어 엄지와 검지 손가락을 동그랗게 붙였다. 베임네크가 건틀렛을 낀 채로 검지를 밀레시안의 손가락 사이에 밀어넣자 문의 잠금쇠가 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 설마하는 표정으로 문 손잡이를 돌렸다. 결코 열릴 것 같지 않았던 철문은 언제 잠겨 있었냐는듯 손쉽게 열렸다. 베임네크는 얼이 빠진 모습의 밀레시안을 지나치며 방을 나섰고, 밀레시안 역시 부글부글 끓어오르는 속을 다잡으며 그를 따라 문 밖으로 발을 내딛었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	17. 베인밀레 HL로 인질 앞에서 수치플 하는게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 09. 21. 1차초고 공백포함 14,566 자 / 공백미포함 11,111 자  
> * HL, NTR(?), G24 클라이맥스 1부 설정 일부 스포일러, 더티토크, 피폐 엔딩 및 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 베인밀레 HL로 인질 앞에서 수치플 하는게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

베인밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[베인여밀레로...다른 사람 앞에서 따먹히는거 ㅎ... 보고싶어요 베인이 밀레를 끌어낼 미끼로 주변인물 음...바투르 미르올 타닐리엠이나...아님 아이던 ㅋㅋ...! 납감했음 좋겠네요 얼마 안가서 밀레가 교단본거지 안으로 들어오는데 거의 구출 성공해서 빠져나기 직전에 베인이 뙇하고 나타나는거시예요^^... 순간 함정발동해서 일시적으로 밀레가 가진 힘 다 사라져버리고... 지나가는 다난1 보다못한 신세로 전락해버리구.... 글서 밀레가 베인한테 원하는건 뭐든 해줄테니 인질만 풀어달라고 비는데 베인이 인질을 근처 기둥에 마력?같은걸로 묶어서 못움직이게 한 뒤에 이 자리에서 자길 만족시켜보라고 ㅎ... 밀레는 동공지진와서 베인이랑 인질번갈아 쳐다보는데 밀레가 주춤거리니 베인이 바로 대검꺼내서 인질 목에 살짝 상처를 내서 위협하네요,,,,, 그르니까 밀레가 화들짝 놀라서 하겠다고 인질한텐 손대지말라고 하면서 입술핥는거부터 시작해서....좆도핥고.... 혼자 힘으로 삽입해서 허리도 흔들고.... 그러다 먼저 가버리는데 베인이 자길 만족시키랬더니 똑바로 안한다면서 음란한 몸이라 혼자서 가버린다고 입강간도 하고... 아 내취향 너무....썩엇다 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 죄송합니다 여튼 그 말 들은 밀레가 방금 가버린 몸으로 덜덜떨면서 다시 올라타려 하니까 베인이 밀레 허릴 잡더니 인질쪽으로 잘 보이게 후배위 아니면 배면좌위로 퍽퍽 박앗으면 좋겟습미다... 안그래도 수치스러운데 터져나온 자기 신음소리랑 접합부가 적나라하게 보이는 자세 때문에 밀레가 울면서 안된다고 그만하라고...흑흑 하다가도 인질을 빼내야한다는 생각에 박히면서 스스로 허리돌리구여... 나중엔 비정상적인 쾌감에 아무생각도 안들고 미쳐서 자지 더 넣어달라고 안에 싸달라고 하다가 눈뒤집으면서 분수쳤으면 ㅎ... 후...ㅠㅠ]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밤이 늦은 이멘 마하의 뒷골목은 대체로 적막하다. 청소부들이 미처 치우지 못한 쓰레기더미는 두어 시간만에 고약한 악취를 풍겨대고, 치기어린 청년들이 낮동안 참아온 음험한 열기를 분출하는 이멘 마하의 뒷골목은 어느 때보다 더 적막했다. 신원을 알 수 없는 시체가 스산한 음모의 냄새를 풍기며 쓰레기처럼 뒷골목에 버려져 있었기 때문일는지도 모르겠다.

막 늦은 훈련에서 돌아온 아이던은 무기를 제대로 갖추지도 못한 채, 사람이 죽어 있다는 현장으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 시체가 있다는 뒷골목은 쌓인 쓰레기더미가 시체 위에 덮여 있었고 시체의 주변에는 깨진 술병 파편이 여기저기 널려 있었다. 그는 골목의 입구에서 폐허와 같은 주변을 살펴보았다. 쓰레기더미 아래에 깔린 시체가 언뜻 움직인 것처럼 보이기도 했지만 등불의 손길이 미치지 않는 뒷골목은 어둠이 무겁게 내려앉아있어, 아이던은 이내 그것을 착각이라 단정했다. 그가 뒤따른 기사들에게 들것을 가져오라고 명령한 뒤 시체 가까이 다가갔을 때였다.

"근위대장님."

호명하는 목소리는 귀에 익지 않은 목소리였다. 수상한 낌새를 눈치챈 아이던이 뒤를 돌아보려 하자, 그 순간을 기다렸다는 듯 검은 로브를 걸친 몇명이 달려들었다. 무장도 제대로 갖추지 않은 상태에서 달려든 갑작스러운 기습은 고도로 훈련받은 기사조차 무릎 꿇게 만들었다. 그를 덮친 검은 로브의 다난들은 한 몸인 양 일사불란하게 움직였다. 그를 무릎 꿇리자마자 그것이 신호라도 된 것인지 쓰레기더미에 깔려있던 시체가 몸을 일으켜 다가와 그의 어깨를 발로 눌러 앞으로 고꾸라트렸다. 이멘 마하의 근위대장은 넘어진 채 손이 묶인 이상 더이상의 저항은 무의미하다는 현명한 판단을 내렸다.

그는 검은 로브를 걸친 이들에게 반항함으로써 위험을 감수하기보다는 그들의 정체를 파악할 요량으로 고개를 들었다. 하지만 곧 다가온 눈가리개로 시야가 차단되어 그 노력조차 수포로 돌아가고 말았다. 달큰한 냄새가 비강을 찌르며 그를 혼절의 틈새로 밀어넣었다. 아이던은 시야 뿐만 아니라 정신마저 암전되기 직전, 귓가를 스치듯 지나가는 대화를 들었다.

"이 자가 정말로 밀레시안을 불러낼 미끼가 될 수 있을까요?"

"모를 일이지. 일단 우리들의 독단적인 결정이니만큼 베임네크 님과 케흘렌 님께는 들키지 않도록 조심하도록."

검은 로브를 입은 사제들의 짧은 대화를 마지막으로 긴장으로 팽팽하게 솟아있던 어깨가 축 늘어졌다. 쓰러진 아이던을 바라보던 사제들은 이윽고 뒤에 나타난 게아타에 그를 밀어넣었다. 갑작스럽게 나타난 게아타는 의지를 가진듯 웅웅대는 소리를 내다가 사방으로 눈이 멀 듯한 빛을 흩뿌렸다. 시허연 빛줄기가 사라진 뒷골목은 이내 평소와 같이 을씨년스러운 어둠이 가라앉았다. 잠깐의 소동이 지나간 인적 드문 이멘 마하의 뒷골목은 언제 그랬냐는 듯 여느 때와 같이 더러운 쓰레기더미가 널려있고 벽벽마다 젊은이들이 뱉어놓은 오줌과 정액따위만이 말라붙어 있었다.

어깨를 잡아채는 우악스러운 손길에 아이던은 정신을 차렸다. 정신이 들자마자 싸늘한 한기가 그의 온몸을 덮쳐왔다. 바닥에 오랫동안 쓰러져 있었던 모양인지 눌린 뺨 한쪽이 얼얼하게 시렸다. 정신 차려, 하고 냉정하게 뺨을 갈기는 손길은 매서웠다. 시야를 가린 그의 복부와 허벅지로 몇 번의 발길질이 오갔다. 그는 배를 차였을 때 몇 번의 기침만 할 뿐, 묵묵히 그 모욕과 같은 취급을 감수했다. 묶인 손목과 발목은 저릿하다못해 거의 감각이 사라진 상태였으나, 그는 고집스럽게 굳게 입을 다물고 고문과 같은 발길질을 참아냈다.

독한 놈 같으니. 교단원이 그의 명치를 걷어찰 무렵이었다. 육중한 문이 열리는 소리와 함께 무거운 발걸음소리가 들려왔다. 자신을 둘러싸던 분위기가 어수선해진 것을 느낀 아이던은 자신을 향해 걸어오는 이를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 눈이 가려져 있기 때문일까 모든 신경이 청각으로 쏠려있었다. 발걸음의 주인이 많은 훈련을 받은 자라는 것을 단번에 깨달은 아이던은 몸을 뒤척이는 척 목을 들었다. 먼지 쌓인 싸늘한 냄새 위로 담배연기처럼 매캐한 불냄새가 났다. 근위대장은 그가 위험한 인물임을 본능적으로 알아차렸다.

아이던을 걷어차던 교단원은 예상치 못한 상황에 더듬거리며 입을 열어 옹졸한 변명을 늘어놓았다. 아이던은 교단원이 내뱉는 핑계에서 익숙한 이름을 발견했다.

"그게… 아시지 않습니까. 그분께서도 밀레시안이라는 변수에……."

"시키지도 않았는데 쓸데없는 짓을 저지르는군."

해명의 마디를 뚝 잘라먹은 목소리는 마치 흐르는 용암처럼 낮고 진득했다. 말의 내용과는 다르게 그의 목소리에서는 짜증이나 권태는 찾아볼 수 없었다. 오히려 재미있는 것을 발견한 것처럼 희미한 웃음기가 배어있어, 근위대장은 저도 모르게 짙은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 그는 이내 주변에 있는 교단원들을 방에서 내보냈다. 교단원들이 만들어내던 번잡한 혼란은 이내 문이 닫기는 소리와 함께 사라졌다.

두 사람만이 남은 방은 침묵이 내려앉았다. 정적은 오랫동안 계속되었다. 적요한 고요속에서 들리는 심장소리는 굉음처럼 크게 들렸다. 한참동안 자리잡은 정적을 먼저 깨부순 것은 베임네크였다. 짧게 혀를 차는 것으로 열린 대화의 첫머리에는 상투적인 위로가 자리했지만 숨길 수 없는 즐거움이 느껴졌다. 아이던은 그의 목소리에서 어그러진 괴리감을 느꼈다.

"불미스러운 일에 연루된 것에 대해 대신 사과하지. 나약한 이를 인질로 잡는 것은 나의 성미상 맞지 않다만, 그분을 믿는 자들은 내 고지식한 부관님을 꼭 닮아서 가끔씩 이렇게……."

"……."

"의욕에 앞서 괜한 짓을 벌이기도 하거든."

아이던은 그의 말에 대답하지 않고 침묵을 고수했다. 상대를 무시하기 위함이나 두려움 때문은 아니었다. 눈 앞의 존재가 앞서 교단원이 언급한 밀레시안과 깊은 관련이 있다는 추론으로 내려진 판단이었다. 애시당초 밀레시안을 납치했다면 그녀를 인질로 자신에게 무언가를 요구해야 하는 것이 맞을 것이다. 하지만 자신을 미끼로 사용한다는 이들의 이야기와, 밀레시안을 변수라고 지칭하는 대화, 그리고 근위대장을 나약한 자라고 표현-그렇게 말하는 베임네크에게서 어떠한 멸시나 동정이 느껴지지 않았기에 아이던은 위화감을 느꼈다-하는 태도를 미루어보자면 외려 자신이 납치당해 밀레시안을 불러내도록 만든다는 결론에 이르렀다.

아이던의 침묵은 베임네크의 입에서 선선히 몇 가지 정보를 이끌어내도록 만들었다. 하지만 그로서는 결코 이해할 수 없는 서술이었고, 그것이 아이던을 더욱 불안하게 만들었다.

"하지만… 수호자때문에 여러모로 귀찮기도 했던 것은 사실이지."

"수호자……?"

아이던의 반문에 베임네크는 거짓말처럼 입을 닫았다. 아이던이 베임네크의 목소리가 들리는 곳을 향해 응시하며 다시금 입을 열 무렵 갑작스럽게 문이 열리며 다급한 목소리가 들려왔다. 교단원으로 추정되는 이의 보고에, 방 안에 있는 두 남자는 희비가 교차했다.

"밀, 밀레시안이 침입했습니다! 혼자서 검을 들고 들어와선… 근위대장을 내놓으라고 복도를 쑥대밭으로……."

"이런. 기다리던 왕자님이 오셨나보군. 아니, 공주님인가?"

베임네크는 뒤따라 들어온 교단원에게 고갯짓했다. 검은 로브를 입은 몇 명이 아이던에게 다가가 무릎을 꿇리고 눈을 가린 장막을 풀어내렸다. 오랜 시간동안 암흑이 드리워졌던 시야는 미약한 푸른빛 촛불에도 연약한 통증을 호소했다. 여전히 팔과 다리는 끈으로 단단히 묶여있어 쉽사리 풀리지 않았다. 베임네크의 시선은 아이던에게 잠시 머물다가 이내 열린 문 너머로 옮겨갔다. 아이던은 베임네크에게 무시당했다는 모욕감을 느끼기보다, 빠르게 가까워져오는 발소리에 참담한 심정을 느꼈다.

문과 이어진 복도의 끄트머리로 익숙한 모습이 보였다. 아이던은 그제서야 여지껏 참아냈던 침음을 쏟아냈다. 다가오는 절망은 처절하고 잔인한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

이멘 마하의 근위대장이 납치되었다는 말도 안 되는 전보를 밀레시안이 받은 것은, 그가 의식을 잃은 지 한 시간도 채 되지 않았을 때였다. 조금 의심스러운 출처-한 끼 때울 금화조차 없는 거지가 어떻게 종이를 사서 부엉이를 날려보냈을까?-였기 때문에, 밀레시안은 잠시 고민해야 했다. 무엇보다 전보의 근원이 광장의 거지인 것은 차치하고서라도, 쓰여진 내용도 굉장히 수상쩍었기 때문이었다.

그러나 편지에 적힌 정황은 생각보다 그럴싸했다. 검은 로브를 입은 사람들이 우수수 달려들었다, 커다란 반지같은 것을 타고 사라졌다, 번쩍거리는 빛만 남았다, 따위의 내용은 그저 장난으로 치부하기에는 그녀가 알고 있는 사실과 많은 것이 맞아떨어지고 있었다. 결국 밀레시안은 냉담하게 편지를 태워버리기 보다는, 누구에게도 이야기하지 않고 조용히 아이던을 구해오겠다고 마음먹었다. 그것이 검은 달의 교단원들이 신중하게 고안해낸 함정이라는 것도 모른 채로.

테흐 두인의 게아타를 타고 교단원이 몰려있는 본거지에 침입한 밀레시안은 무기를 들고 고삐 풀린 망아지처럼 본거지의 곳곳을 들쑤셨다. 복도의 방방마다 문을 열고 스태프를 휘두르거나 검을 들고 마법을 영창하거나 핸들로 골렘을 조종하는 등, 소위 비밀스러운 잠입과는 조금 거리가 먼 소란을 일으켰다. 혹시나 교단의 간부들이 근위대장에게 해코지를 할 지도 모른다는 염려를 했기 때문에 요란스럽게 혼란을 빚어 그들의 관심을 이쪽으로 쏠리게 할 속셈-물론 스트레스 해소의 목적도 있음은 부인하지 않았다-이었다. 물론 이 우스꽝스러운 소동은 충분히 효과적이었다고만 해 두겠다.

"내일 아침밥을 도우갈과 겸상하고 싶지 않다면 당장 근위대장 내놔. 아이던 어디있어!"

간신히 복도의 모퉁이를 가리키는 교단원의 머리를 후려쳐 기절시킨 밀레시안은 빠른 걸음으로 복도의 모퉁이를 돌았다. 꺾인 벽을 지나치자 복도와 이어진 방 안이 보였다. 문은 열려 있었고, 방 안의 풍경은 밀레시안이 가장 피하고 싶은 상황과 맞닿아 있었다. 밀레시안은 무기를 재차 고쳐쥐고 방 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그녀가 걱정했던 것과는 달리 근위대장은 그리 심하게 다친 것 같아보이진 않았다.

시선은 아이던에게 고정되어 있었지만 밀레시안의 온 신경은 베임네크를 향해 곤두서 있었다. 농담이 섞인 시니컬한 독설을 내뱉으며 방 안으로 발을 한 걸음 딛었다.

"똑똑똑, 편지 왔습니다. 밀레시안 님이 보내셨고요, 당장 근위대장님을 풀어주지 않으면 병풍 뒤에서 향냄새를 맡으실 거라는 내용인데…."

"……."

"보아하니 향이 한두 개로는 부족할 것 같네. 그쵸, 아이던 씨?"

말을 마치자마자 밀레시안은 검을 빼들고 교단원들 사이로 뛰어들었다. 교단원들의 방패에 검을 찔러넣고 검을 올려쳐 멀찍이 내던지는가 하면, 발을 걸고 넘어뜨려 어깨에 박아넣거나 숨 고를 틈도 없이 날카롭게 파고들어 허리를 베어냈다. 끊임없이 쳐들어오는 교단원들을 상대로 지치지도 않고 종횡무진 검을 휘두르는 밀레시안을 보던 교단원들은 혀를 내둘렀다. 앞서 복도와 다른 방에서 마구 난동을 피운 탓에 날이 무뎌진 검은 곧 몇 명의 교단원을 쓰러뜨리고 나자 금세 이가 나가버렸다.

밀레시안은 검을 내팽겨치고 허리춤에서 작은 칼날을 촘촘히 엮은 체인 블레이드를 꺼냈다. 다소 신경질적인 짜증을 뱉어내며 베임네크를 향해 덤벼들 때였다. 몇몇 교단원들이 구석에서 중얼중얼 주문을 외우자 방 안에 생겨난 보랏빛 구체가 굉음을 내며 산산히 부서져 사방으로 퍼졌다. 구체는 독을 품은 듯 시퍼런 보라색 꼬리를 달고 사방으로 터져나왔다. 허공에 이리저리 퍼진 구체의 파편들은 마치 구물거리는 정자처럼 밀레시안을 향해 그 대가리를 치켜들었다. 무기를 휘두르며 구체를 멀리 밀어냈지만, 미처 쳐내지 못한 구체의 일부가 밀레시안에게 닿았다.

"무슨, 어떻게… 이런…."

온몸에 힘이 빠지는 것과 동시에 손에 들고 있던 무기가 날카로운 파열음을 내며 산산이 부서졌다. 짊어진 무기들과 주머니에 든 물건들마저 무거웠다. 무기를 쥘 악력은 고사하고 당장 서 있는 것도 힘들 만큼 다리가 후들거렸다. 밀레시안의 잇새를 타고 고통을 짓누른 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 당장이라도 주저앉고싶은 충동을 꾹 참으며 간신히 입을 뗐다. 갑작스러운 무력감이 정신마저 갉아먹고 있는 탓일까 목소리마저 두려움으로 떨렸다.

"나, 나는… 어떻게 되든 상관… 없으니까, 인질은 풀어… 줘…."

"그대가 애쓰는 모습은 볼 만 하지만…. 글쎄… 나는 그대에게 나쁜 일이 일어나는 건 원치 않아."

베임네크는 뒤에서 무릎 꿇고 있는 아이던에게 어떠한 눈길도 주지 않은 채 밀레시안을 향해 다가갔다. 서 있는 것이 고작인 밀레시안의 앞에 섰다. 밀레시안은 어깨를 덜덜 떨며 뒷걸음질치면서도 시선은 베임네크의 어깨 너머를 바라보고 있었다. 베임네크는 자신을 바라보지 않는 밀레시안의 태도가 마음에 들지 않았다. 그녀의 눈에 오롯이 담기는 것은 자신이어야 했기에. 그리고 그것은 피와 살이 오가는 전투 상황 뿐만이 아니라, 자신과 대면하고 있는 모든 순간순간이 그러해야 했기 때문에.

차가운 손이 밀레시안의 턱을 감쌌다. 작고 여린 하관은 그의 한 손에 충분히 담겼다. 작은 짐승을 어르듯 손가락으로 턱을 간질이며 엄지로 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 발갛게 물든 뺨 위로 손가락이 지나가자 보송한 솜털들이 곤두서며 작은 소름이 일었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손을 쳐낼 엄두도 하지 못하고 그의 시선과 손길을 받아낼 수밖에 없었다. 무언가가 잘못되고 있었다. 밀레시안은 마지막 남은 오기와 고집을 끌어모아 베임네크를 외면했다. 그의 등 뒤에서 걱정스러운 눈빛으로 자신을 바라보는 근위대장과 눈이 마주쳤다.

그 광경을 눈 앞에서 목격한 베임네크는 지금까지와는 궤가 다른 분노를 느꼈다. 그 감정은 분노라기보다는 오히려 실망이나 질투에 가까운 감정이었고 동시에 그의 소유욕과 지배욕을 자극하는 것이었다. 밀레시안이, 숨결이, 존재가 손 끝으로 느껴지는데도 진실로 손에 들어오지 않는 고통은 그를 끔찍하게 괴롭히고 있었다.

이상하게도, 그 고통은 베임네크의 근간을 이루고 있던 죽음에 대한 열망과 닮아있었다. 지나치게 지루하고 권태로운 이 삶이 하루빨리 종결되기를 바랐으나 그것은 밀레시안의 손에 이루어져야만 하듯이, 차마 형용할 수 없는 이 복잡한 감정 역시 밀레시안으로 인해 종식되기를 바랐다. 자신의 모든 답은 그녀에게 있었고, 그 당연한 사실을 밀레시안이 모르고 있다는 것이 베임네크를 불행하게 만들었다.

밀레시안과 근위대장이 교환하는 시선을 눈치챈 교단원 하나가 허튼 짓을 하지 못하도록 아이던을 붙잡아 가까운 기둥에 묶어두었다. 물론 그 과정에서 아이던이 저항하지 않았던 것은 아니나, 손발이 묶인 탓에 대항은 변변찮았다. 그는 기사계급의 도덕체계를 중시하는 정의로운 인물이었고 올바른 진리와 도리를 추구하는 성정은 어쩌면 오연하다 서술할 수 있을 만큼의 전형적인 기사-그렇기에 감정적인 면에 있어서 부인이나 자학이 뒤따라오기 마련이다-였기 때문에, 자신이 인질로서 밀레시안의 발목을 붙잡는 것은 부적절하다고 생각했다. 이멘 마하의 고고한 근위대장은, 여타 다난들처럼 밀레시안이 짊어져야 할 의무가 되기보다는 영광스러운 결함이 되고자 마음먹었다. 그렇기에 검을 심장에 박아넣어 손을 적시는 것 따위의 세련된 방법보다는 혀를 깨물어 자진하는 고전적인 방식을 택한 것 역시도 그의 성정을 고스란히 보여주는 것이리라.

베임네크에게 뺨을 잡힌 채 기둥에 얽매이는 아이던의 모습을 바라보던 밀레시안이 외마디 비명처럼 그의 이름을 외쳤다. 굳게 닫힌 입술을 타고 피가 흐르는 것을 확인한 교단원이 재빨리 그의 입 안에 붕대뭉치를 쑤셔넣고는 목 뒤를 내려쳐 기절시켰다. 밀레시안의 동공을 통해 경과를 지켜보던 베임네크는 다른 한 손으로 검을 꺼내들었다. 뒤로 돌아보지도 않고 밀레시안을 응시한 채 근위대장이 묶여있는 기둥을 향해 검을 던졌다. 시뻘건 열기를 흘리던 대검은 무거운 소리로 공기를 갈라냈다. 검이 기둥에 박히자 둔중한 소리와 함께 기둥과 인접한 벽이 흔들렸다. 그 바람에 근처에 옆에 서 있던 교단원은 얼굴이 시허옇게 질린 채 방문을 닫고 도망쳐버렸다.

대검이 기둥에 꽂히면서 기절해 고개를 늘어뜨린 아이던의 목에 가느다란 선을 남겼다. 목에 그어진 붉은 실선은 이내 위아래로 갈라져 시뻘건 살점을 드러내며 검붉은 생명을 토해냈다. 깊은 상처는 아니었으나 출혈은 멎을 기미가 보이지 않았다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 금방이라도 쓰러질 듯 창백해졌다.

"원하는 게… 뭐야."

"원하는 것? 하하… 그대에게 원하는 것이라……. 그대도 잘 알고 있지 않나?"

베임네크는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 감싼 손에 힘을 주며 말을 이었다. 마치 자신을 바라보도록 종용하는 듯 구는 그의 태도에 밀레시안은 그제서야 베임네크를 똑바로 바라보았다. 베임네크와 마주한 밀레시안의 시선은 동요를 참지 못하고 세차게 떨리고 있었다. 처량하게 떨리는 동공을 마주했다. 베임네크는 희미하게 미소를 지으면서 손을 옮겨 밀레시안의 귓바퀴, 머리카락, 목덜미를 차례로 쓰다듬었다. 어딘가 다정했지만 욕망이 그득한 그의 손길을 떨쳐내지 않았다. 떨쳐낼 수 없었다는 편이 더 어울렸다. 흐르는 용암처럼, 아니, 유황불에 타오르는 연기처럼 매캐한 속삭임이 스며들었다.

"허나 지금은 때가 아닌 듯하니…. 그대가 나를 다른 방법으로 즐겁게 해 주는 것도 좋을 듯 싶어. 그래, 예를 들자면……."

"……."

목덜미를 쓰다듬던 손이 밀레시안의 입술로 향했다. 그의 손은 여전히 뱀처럼 차가웠다. 밀레시안은 속눈썹을 내리깐 채 필사적으로 그의 눈을 피하며 입을 열었다. 혹여나 그의 시뻘건 사안과 마주했다간 당장이라도 도망치게 될까봐, 근위대장을 죽이게 될까봐. 지켜야할 것이 있다는 것만으로도 밀레시안은 끝도 없이 연약해져만 갔다.

"인질은, 손, 대지 마. 약속해."

"나의 맹세가 그대에게 의미가 있을까. 그런 사치보다는 차라리 그대가 나의 자비를 구하는 것이 더 나을지도 몰라."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

베임네크가 밀레시안의 어깨를 내리눌렀다. 온몸에 힘이 빠져 서있는 것조차 힘겨웠던 밀레시안은 어깨를 짓누르는 손길에 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 떨리는 손으로 혁대를 풀고 바지를 벗기자 브리프 위로 꼿꼿하게 기립한 성기의 실루엣과 마주했다. 밀레시안은 곧추 선 성기와 자신을 내려다보고 있는 베임네크의 잔인한 시선에 비참한 현기증을 느꼈다. 속옷까지 내리자 짙은색의 성기가 속옷에 걸렸다가 다시 대가리를 처들며 꺼떡거렸다. 그 모습을 보자 상념으로 가득찼던 머리가 순식간에 텅 비어버렸다.

굵은 손가락이 어깨선을 타고 올라와 머리카락을 옭아쥐었다. 그와 눈을 마주칠 엄두가 나지 않아 눈을 내리깔고 그의 성기를 입 속에 머금었다. 축축한 입 속은 더운 열기로 가득찼다. 단지 입에 넣는 것만으로도 그의 남근은 팽창하듯 부풀어오르기 시작했다. 그의 것에 비해 밀레시안의 입은 한없이 작았기 때문에, 입 안으로 밀려드는 살덩이를 꾸역꾸역 받아들이느라 눈꼬리에 눈물이 찔끔 맺혔다. 길게 처진 속눈썹이 눈물로 젖어 뭉텅이로 흔들리는 그 모습만으로도 지독하게 유혹적이었다.

입을 채우는 살덩이는 뜨거웠다. 밀레시안은 그의 것을 입 안에 한가득 물며 핥아내기위해 애를 쓰고 있었다. 목젖까지 깊숙이 들어오는 성기에 헛구역질이 올라와 머리를 뒤로 빼내려하자 머리카락을 옭아맨 손때문에 그조차 여의치 않았다. 머리를 잡고 성기를 뿌리까지 물도록 종용하는 손길은 가학적이었으나 뺨에 붙은 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘기는 손길은 섬세했다. 성기를 적시는 축축한 점막과 서툰 혓놀림, 손가락 사이로 부드럽게 빠져나가는 가느다란 머리칼은 베임네크에게 확실한 주도권을 잡고 있음을 상기시켰다.

입술을 오물거리며 거대한 남근을 받아내는 와중에도 갈 곳을 찾지 못한 팔은 허공을 이리저리 저어댔지만 결코 그의 다리나 허벅지에 얹히는 일은 없었다. 그 작은 반항을 알아차리기라도 한 모양인지 베임네크의 성기가 밀레시안의 입천장을 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 정신이 혼미해지는 것을 다잡고 혀를 세워 성기의 뭉툭한 끝을 핥았다. 성기와 구멍이 맞닿은 틈새를 타고 침과 애액이 뒤섞인 액체가 흘러내렸다. 푸르죽죽한 핏줄과 힘줄들이 혀와 입천장, 볼점막을 타고 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 어서 이 시간이 지나기를 바라며 폭력적인 펠라치오를 견뎌냈다.

페니스가 꿀렁거리며 비릿한 정액이 목구멍을 타고 내려가는 것이 느껴졌다. 마지막 한방울마저 밀레시안의 안에 전부 짜낸 베임네크는 그녀의 입 안에 정액이 남지 않은 것을 확인한 후에야 밀레시안에게서 빠져나갔다. 눈과 코끝을 발갛게 물들인 채 잔기침을 하는 밀레시안의 눈에는 땀인지 눈물인지 모를 액체가 맺혀 있었다. 일시적이지만 능력을 빼앗긴 터라 체력도 일반 다난들보다 약해졌을텐데도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 기어가듯 팔을 끌어 근위대장이 묶인 곳으로 향했다. 단단한 팔이 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아당겨 강하게 끌어안았다. 치마의 천 위로 여전히 불거진 채 대가리를 세우고 있는 성기가 느껴졌다.

"읏, 이거… 놔! 원하는대로 해 줬잖아!"

"그대가 내 것을 받아들이는 것을 보는 건 재미있긴 했지만 만족스럽지는 않아. 나를 기쁘게 할 방법은 잘 알고 있을텐데?"

베임네크가 물었고 밀레시안은 대답하지 않았다. 그의 팔에서 벗어나기 위해 발버둥치며 팔에 손톱을 박았다. 손이 미끄러지며 붉은 실선을 여러 개 남겼지만 그는 개의치않고 그녀의 허리를 잡아채 근처에 아무렇게나 널려있는 의자에 앉았다. 밀레시안은 그의 팔과 가슴에 결박당해 앉지도, 일어서지도 못한 어정쩡한 자세때문에 베임네크의 팔에 매달릴 수밖에 없었다. 허리를 잡지 않은 손이 치맛자락을 들추고 속옷을 끌어내렸다. 갑작스럽게 아래를 덮쳐오는 한기에 허벅지 위로 소름이 돋았다.

오금께부터 커다란 손바닥이 벌레가 타고오르듯 느릿하게 허벅지를 타고 올랐다. 적절히 살이 붙은 허벅지와 둔부 아래를 잡자 새하얀 피부 위로 복숭아빛 손자국이 남았다. 허벅지의 반절 가까이가 붉게 물들고 열이 올랐다. 욱씬거리는 불쾌감과 함께 아래가 이해할 수 없는 기대감으로 젖어들었다. 베임네크가 망설임 없이 사타구니 사이를 훑자 찰박대며 살과 액체가 맞부닥치는 소리가 울렸다. 도톰한 살덩어리를 가르고 매끈한 점막에 손가락이 닿자 밀레시안의 몸이 파드득 경련했다. 여전히 그의 몸 안에 안겨있어 옴짝달싹하지 못했다.

"아윽…, 응, 아래에… 안 돼…."

단단한 손가락이 얕게 드나들며 아래를 희롱했다. 불룩 튀어나온 손가락 마디가 좁은 입구를 들락거리며 핥아대자 밀레시안의 다리가 절로 안으로 모아졌다. 밀레시안을 안은 팔에 힘을 주자 그녀의 몸이 그의 허벅지 위로 힘없이 무너졌다. 베임네크는 애액으로 젖어 번들거리는 손가락을 보여주며 말했다.

"도망가고 싶다면 지금이 좋을 거야. 나도 그대와의 교감을 기대하고는 있지만… 다른 누군가에게 그대의 외설적인 모습은 보여주고 싶지 않거든."

욕망이 드글드글 끓고 있었다. 그는 금방이라도 밀레시안을 놓아줄 것처럼 굴면서도, 허리를 감싸고 있는 팔은 여전히 굳건하기 그지없었다. 밀레시안은 당장이라도 도망치고 싶었지만 의식을 잃은 아이던이 발목을 잡았다. 베임네크는 더이상 말이 없었다. 그저 그녀의 결정을 기다린다는 듯 끌어안은 팔에 조금 더 힘을 주고 있을 뿐이었다. 밀레시안은 입술을 깨물며 겨우 몸을 일으켰다. 뒤통수로 밀레시안을 부르는 베임네크의 목소리가 들렸다.

그의 페니스는 엉덩이와 꼬리뼈 위에서 꺼떡거리고 있었다. 손을 뒤로 더듬으며 그의 성기를 잡아쥐었다. 뭉툭한 선단이 아래에 닿자 미끈한 액이 허벅지와 그의 성기를 타고 아래로 흘렀다. 성기를 입구에 맞춘 채 밀레시안이 천천히 내려앉았다. 긴장으로 허벅지가 경련했다. 귓가로 베임네크의 진득한 한숨이 젖어들었다. 번들하게 젖은 남근의 끝이 회음부를 아래위로 문지르다가 천천히 밀레시안의 안을 밀고 들어갔다. 식어가던 음부에 더운 페니스가 진입하자 열이 몰렸다. 음순을 빠듯하게 열고 들어오는 남근은 쉽사리 받아들이기 힘들 만큼 컸기 때문인지 귀두만 겨우 진입했음에도 식은땀이 등을 타고 흘러내렸다.

그는 양 손으로 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 아래로 잡아당겼다. 갑작스러운 그의 행동에 두꺼운 기둥은 뿌리 끝까지 밀레시안의 안으로 박혀들어갔다. 단단히 발기한 성기가 밀레시안의 엉덩이 사이를 쑤셔대면 얇은 치맛자락이 아래위로 나풀거리며 두 사람의 허벅지를 간질였다. 좁은 질구를 꿰뚫는 성기는 가차없었다. 밀레시안은 스스로 허리를 돌리며 아래를 조이다가, 숨이 멎을 듯한 신음을 흘렸다.

간신히 잡고 있던 이성의 실은 끊어진 지 오래였다. 굵은 성기가 드나들 때마다 내벽을 전부 긁어낼 것처럼 괴로웠으나 뒤따르는 쾌감이 머릿속을 새하얗게 표백시켰다. 금방이라도 정신이 날아갈 것만 같은 감각에 밀레시안은 그의 허벅지를 잡고 스스로 몸을 흔들었다. 허리를 돌릴 때마다 두터운 살덩어리가 목 끝까지 밀려오는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 한계까지 벌려진 음부는 아릿한 통증보다는 성교의 쾌락이 자리하고 있었다. 머릿속이 터질 듯한 절정이 밀려와 밀레시안을 덮치자 저절로 입이 벌어졌다. 처음 경험하는 쾌감에 머리가 어지럽고 온 몸에 힘이 빠졌다. 무게중심이 앞으로 쏠려 엎어지려는 밀레시안을 단단히 붙잡은 베임네크는 이보다 더 정중할 수 없는 말투로 속삭였다.

"이런. 나의 지루함을 덜어달라 했건만. 날 실망시키지 말아줘."

"흐윽! 베임네… 으응…. 잠깐, 흣…, 머리가, 이상해져… 흐으응…."

"그대가 버거워하는 울음이 듣기 좋아. 좁고 뜨거운 안도, 금방이라도 부서질 듯 가녀린 그 몸도."

다물리지 않는 밀레시안의 입가를 타고 타액이 흘러내렸다. 두 사람의 몸은 어느 때보다 가깝게 마주닿아 있었다. 밀레시안이 절정으로 잔뜩 예민해진 몸을 벌벌 떨면서도 몸을 추스리며 그의 위에 다시 올라탈 무렵이었다. 선명하게 불거진 날개뼈를 깨물며 진득한 자국을 새기던 베임네크가 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아 위로 들어올렸다. 몸부림치는 밀레시안의 허벅지와 배를 겹쳐안은 채 성기를 욱여넣자 벌려진 음부 사이로 짙은색의 성기가 드나드는 것이 적나라하게 보였다.

"아, 읏… 싫어어, 이거, 힉, 깊어서…, 부끄… 흐윽, 흐앗!"

"좀 더 힘을 빼. 저 자에게 그대가 힘들어하는 모습을 보여줄 순 없지 않나."

베임네크의 속삭임에 밀레시안의 신음소리가 단숨에 멎었다. 밀레시안은 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리면서도 천천히 고개를 돌려 근위대장이 묶여있는 기둥쪽을 바라보았다. 겨우 그의 모습을 담은 밀레시안의 눈에는 새하얗게 질린 채 자신의 눈을 외면하고 있는 아이던이 보였다. 밀레시안은 수치와 두려움으로 모든 것을 놓아버리고 싶었다. 팔을 올려 얼굴을 가렸다. 마치, 제 시야에 보이지 않으면 모든 것이 가려질지도 모른다는 어린아이의 착각처럼.

"보지 마세…, 흑, 안 돼…. 베임네크, 흐응, 앗, 흣, 베인… 싫어, 그만해…."

틀어막은 입에서 흥분한 신음이 웅얼거렸다. 벌려진 접합부 사이로 들락거리는 성기는 위협적으로 밀레시안을 꿰뚫고 있었다. 의자가 규칙적으로 삐걱이는 소리가 들렸지만 이내 절정으로 내달리는 쾌락에 귀마저 멀어버릴 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 그의 어깨에 뒤통수를 부비며 애원했다. 겨우 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 제발, 제발… 따위의 달뜬 소리로 그의 동정을 사려 했으나, 베임네크는 오히려 아이던과 눈을 마주치며 느리게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 그를 바라보는 붉은 사안은 검은 머리카락 아래에서 유난히 붉게 불타올랐다.

"좀 더…. 내가 그대와 한 약속을 지키도록 해 줘."

그의 말투는 느긋했지만 아래를 찔러올리는 음험한 허릿짓은 좀처럼 수그러지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 신음을 터트리며 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었다. 말을 할 때마다 애액이 왈칵 쏟아나와 중간중간 말을 더듬었지만 그는 참을성있게 그녀의 말을 끝까지 들어주었다. 둘 다 살아나갈 수 없다면, 적어도 근위대장은 무사히 돌려보내야 했다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 얕은 수를 이미 간파했지만 모르는 척하며 그녀를 후벼 파듯 난폭하게 흔들었다.

"흡, 흐으…. 안에… 안에 싸 줘. 흐윽, 인질은 신경쓰지 말고… 흐응, 흣, 우리만, 우리 둘이서만… 있는 곳에서… 응?"

잔뜩 조이는 내벽을 느끼며 베임네크는 페니스를 밀레시안의 깊숙한 정점에 빠르게 찔러넣었다. 밀레시안의 뒷목이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 다시한번 찾아온 절정은 피를 얼어붙게 만들 만큼 무섭고 까마득했다. 새된 신음이 흘러나오며 맑은 애액이 아래를 축축하게 적셨다. 남근은 나오기 아쉬운 듯 한참을 밀레시안의 안에서 진득하게 정수를 토해내다가 정액과 섞인 애액이 접합부를 타고 뚝뚝 흐를 때쯤에야 완전히 빠져나왔다.

눈물로 빨갛게 부어 엉망인 눈두덩과 열로 상기된 볼, 타액으로 번들거리는 입술과 살갗 여기저기 남은 붉은 손자국. 다물리지 않고 울컥 쏟아내는 애액과 정액의 사이에는 불그스름한 피가 섞여 있었다. 온통 붉은색으로 점철되어 엉망이 된 밀레시안은 베임네크의 팔 안에서 지쳐 쓰러져 있었다.

베임네크가 안타까운듯 밀레시안을 바라보는 근위대장을 향해 다가갈 무렵이었다. 마침 조심스럽게 문을 열고 들어온 교단원때문에 그의 발걸음은 중간에 멈춰설 수밖에 없었다. 무언가를 속닥이는 교단원의 전언에 베임네크는 품 안에 든 밀레시안을 고쳐안았다. 그는 밀레시안의 등과 무릎 뒤에 팔을 넣어 어린 아이를 안듯 가볍게 안은 뒤 교단원을 향해 눈짓으로 아이던을 가리켰다. 검은 로브를 입은 사제는 고개를 끄덕인 후 베임네크가 복도 끝으로 사라지고 나서야 근위대장에게 다가왔다. 다시금 시커먼 암흑이 아이던을 덮쳤다.

이멘 마하의 근위대장이 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그는 처음의 뒷골목에 쓰러져 누워있었고 그의 주변에는 기사 몇 명이 걱정스러운 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 정신을 차린 그에게 한 기사가 다가와 거지 소년이 뒷골목에 쓰러진 그를 발견했다는 것과, 그를 찾으러 갔던 밀레시안은 보이지 않았다는 것, 그리고 그가 밀레시안에게 건네주었던 반지만이 쓰레기 더미 위에 버려져 있었다는 것 등을 설명했다.

그는 떨리는 손으로 기사에게 수호의 반지를 건네받으며 피곤한 듯 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감아도 밀레시안이 우는 모습이 생생하게 떠올랐다. 아이던은 당장 왕성으로 전보를 보내기 위해 몸을 일으켰다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	18. 베인밀레톨비로 오페라의 유령AU 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 10. 13. 1차초고 공백포함 19,583 자 / 공백미포함 14,895 자  
> * HL, 영화와 뮤지컬 오페라의 유령 AU, 강압적 관계, 집착, 스톡홀름 신드롬, G24 까지의 대사 스포일러 및 취향을 타는 소재가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 아직 플레이를 하지 않으신 분은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 베인밀레톨비로 오페라의 유령AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

베밀톨 / 여밀레른 / HL / AU / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[베인 > 여밀레 < 톨비쉬 .,,. 보고., 싶., 어요.,,,]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

당신이 수도 타라의 시가지에서 코리브 계곡 방향으로 700미터쯤 거슬러 올라가본 적이 있다면, 아마 커다란 극장을 본 적 있을 것이다. 널따란 대로와 조금 떨어진 골목에서 은하수처럼 화려하고 조밀한 음으로 가득찬 음악이 흐르는 곳. 잘 닦여진 도로를 따라 한참을 걷다보면 무한한 되돌이표를 단 악보를 연주하듯 매주 일정한 시간마다 고풍스러운 음악이 흘러나오는 극장이 나타난다.

극장은 호화롭고 거대해 마치 유력가문의 대저택을 연상시키곤 했다. 아닌 게 아니라, 라흐 왕성의 완공과 거의 비슷한 시기에 지어진 이 극장은 당시 왕정시대의 호화로움을 반영이라도 하듯 벽과 계단은 대리석으로 짜여져 있고, 벽을 장식하는 그림들은 어느 하나의 예외도 없이 도금된 액자속에 박제되어 있다.

상징적인 의미가 강해 보수적인 변화를 추구하는 라흐 왕성과는 달리 극장은 지극히 상업적인 공간이었다. 때문에 길진 않지만 그렇다고 짧지도 않은 몇백 년의 시간 동안 몇 번의 보수 공사와 증축을 통해 고전적이면서도 현대적인 조형미를 동시에 담은 이 건축물은 명실상부하게 에일리흐 수도의 명소로 이름을 날리고 있었다.

앞서 서술했다시피 극장은 명맥을 이어가며 교체되는 지배인과 투자자들의 취향과 편의에 맞추어 여러가지로 추가되고 덧붙여지면서 여러 명의 기술자와 건축자의 손을 거치게 된다. 누구의 설계이며 무엇이 언제 만들어졌는지도 분명찮은 탓에 극장은 시설을 관리하는 터줏대감조차 겨우 길을 찾을 만큼 복잡해지기 시작했을 뿐만 아니라 지하에는 왕성으로 통하는 지하 수로까지 연결되어 있다는 소문도 종종 들리곤 했다.

이야기를 좋아하는 호사가들의 입에서 널리 오가는 소문 중 하나는 극장의 악마에 대한 것임은 여러분도 잘 아는 사실이리라. 유독 극장의 2층 5번 박스석에서 나타나는 것으로 유추해보아 유령 가장을 한 극장의 극성팬이라는 소문도 있고, 극장이 처음 완공되었을 때부터 왕실과 긴밀하게 연결된 왕족의 원혼이라는 괴담도 나돌았다. 물론 극장의 유령의 확실한 정체에 대해서는 그 누구도 아는 바가 없어 신문 한 귀퉁이의 가십란에나 간간이 올라가는 소문이었지만 매번 새로 바뀐 지배인들만이 그 출처 모를 흉흉한 소문에 골머리를 썩이고 있었다.

보기만 해도 압도적인 거대한 문을 지나 정중한 표정의 하우스어셔들을 따라 극장의 안으로 들어가면, 오색빛이 어른거리는 오팔과 빛이 산란하는 다이아몬드로 장식된 거대한 샹들리에가 매달린 공연장이 나타난다. 공연장에 들어서기 직전, 레드카펫이 깔린 대리석으로 빚은 계단을 따라 올라가면 출구와 가까운 자리의 평범한 다난들도, 말쑥한 정장차림의 귀족들과도 섞이지 않고서 박스석에 도착할 수 있다. 모든 이야기와 소문의 근원지는 이곳의 2층에서 시작된다. 정확히 말하자면, 주인이 없음에도 불구하고 언제나 비워두어야만 하는 5번 박스석에서.

밀레시안. 극장의 분장실에서 나직하게 자신을 부르는 목소리에 고개를 들었다. 목소리는 발도 디딜 수 없을 정도의 많은 옷들과 짐으로 가득차 조명조차 들지 않는 벽에서 들렸다. 소리 없는 발걸음은 어둠에서 서서히 기척을 드러냈다. 등불이 자아내는 오렌지빛은 새하얀 대리석을 황금빛으로 물들이며 남자의 주변마저 밝혔다. 하지만 어둠속에서 모습을 드러낸 남자는 빛마저 잡아먹을 듯 깊고 깊은 검정색이라, 옷과 커튼의 그림자에서 완연히 모습을 드러낸 후에야 그 모습을 눈에 담을 수 있었다.

앞으로 길게 늘어트려 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 검은 머리가 눈에 들어왔다. 머리칼과 대비되는 창백한 얼굴보다 더 눈에 띄는 것은 석고로 빚어낸 듯한 새하얗고 무표정한 얼굴의 반가면이었다. 가면으로 가려져 있지 않은 낯은 고고하고 우미한 얼굴을 하고 있어, 희미한 미소를 띤 채 웃고 있는 그 모습은 어느 명화의 피사체처럼도 보였다. 최고급 실크로 지어낸 정장과 검은 장갑은 목 아래로 그의 어떠한 살갗도 내비치지 않아 금욕적이면서도 어쩐지 인간 외적인 면모를 연상시키게 했다.

베임네크. 밀레시안은 친근한 어조로 그의 이름을 속삭였다. 베임네크라 불린 사내가 완연히 어둠에서 벗어났다. 그가 밀레시안의 무릎에 만개한 장미꽃다발을 내려놓으며 그녀의 뺨을 따라 가볍게 매만졌다. 싸구려 가발의 거친 머릿결이 볼과 귓가를 간질이다가 이내 그의 손길에 벗겨졌다. 떨어지는 가발을 재빠르게 낚아챈 밀레시안이 어색하게 웃으며 꽃다발을 매만지기만 하자 유백색의 눈동자가 선뜩한 눈빛으로 그녀를 훑었다.

"그대의 목소리를 들을 때부터 그대에겐 자질이 있을 거라고 생각했다."

"응. 네 덕분이야, 베임네크."

"지금은 조금 미숙하거나 서툴겠지만, 그대라면 극장의 프리마돈나도 시간문제겠지."

밀레시안은 말이 없다가 한참만에 무겁게 고개를 끄덕였다. 여태 불가능하리라 생각했던 공연들을 우연히-우연히? 과연 그와의 만남이 우연이었을까? 밀레시안은 의심을 품었지만 그리 오래 가진 않았다- 만난 베임네크 덕분에 성황리에 마친 것을 기억해냈다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 손에서 가발을 가로채 근처 화장대에 아무데나 올려다두고선 무언가 마음에 들지 않는다는 얼굴로 그녀를 바라보았다.

음악을 하는 이의 손이라기에는 두텁고 투박한 손이 밀레시안의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 장갑을 낀 손은 지독하게 차가웠다. 얼굴의 반은 새하얀 가면으로 가려져 있었지만 몇 번의 만남으로 밀레시안은 그의 가면 뒤에 숨겨진 그의 불편한 심기를 읽어냈다. 밀레시안이 입을 열기 전에 그는 모든 것을 알고있다는 어투로 서두를 열었다.

"커튼콜이 끝나고 어딜 갔다왔지?"

"……."

"이런. 그대를 추궁하려 묻는 것이 아니야. 대답해줘."

밀레시안은 무릎에 놓인 꽃다발을 들고 일어서서 그에게서 표정을 숨기려는 듯 등을 돌렸다. 난처한 기색의 목소리를 연기하고 있었으나 베임네크는 밀레시안의 저변에 깔린 즐거움을 은연중에 눈치챘다. 흘러내리는 머리카락 사이로 발갛게 달아오른 귀끝만 봐도 알 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 모르고 있었지만 그녀의 사각에는 전신거울이 놓여져 있었고, 그는 거울을 통해 밀레시안이 느리게 눈을 감았다가 뜨는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 가끔 변명이나 속이 보이는 거짓말을 늘어놓을 때마다 드러나는 습관은 그를 즐겁게 만들었다. 단, 지금처럼 자신을 속일 때를 제외하고서.

"친구…를 만났어. 오랜만에 만난 친구라서, 이야기를 하느라 조금 늦었던 것 뿐이야."

"친구라……."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 말을 곱씹으며 그녀의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 극장의 기둥과 대리석벽 사이를 유영하며 보았던 그 친구에 대해 제 입으로 다정하게 속삭여줄까 고민하다가 이내 마음을 바꾸었다. 느린 손놀림으로 꽃병에 꽃을 꽂던 밀레시안의 뒷모습을 향해 한걸음 내딛을 무렵이었다. 가벼운 노크소리가 대기실 문을 세 번 두드렸다. 리드미컬한 박자의 노크가 끝나자 유려한 목소리가 뒤따랐다.

"밀레시안 씨. 계신가요?"

"네, 네에! 들어오세요, 톨비쉬."

흰 가면을 쓴 남자가 그림자의 틈새를 헤집고 사라지는 것을 확인한 밀레시안은 재빨리 문을 열었다. 갑작스럽게 열린 문에 놀란 모양인지 깊은 호수색의 동공을 가진 남자는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 멀뚱히 서 있었다. 아니, 멀뚱히 서 있다기보다는 대기실을 샅샅이 훑어보는 것에 가까운 모습이었다. 그는 이내 제 품에 안긴 꽃다발을 밀레시안에게 건네주며 자연스럽게 대기실로 들어섰다. 그가 발걸음을 옮길 때마다 경쾌한 구두소리가 들렸다.

"혼자 계셨던 건가요?"

"어… 그게, 그러니까… 그런 셈이에요."

"그런 셈?"

새파란 눈이 밀레시안을 응시하며 되물었다. 잠시 침묵이 도는 사이, 밀레시안이 천천히 눈을 끔벅이며 품안에 든 꽃다발로 시선을 내렸다. 그의 눈을 피한 채 더듬더듬 말을 잇는 꼴이 영락없이 거짓말을 하는 어린아이의 모습이었다. 톨비쉬는 그녀가 난처해 하고 있다는 것을 알고 있었지만 묵묵히 바라보며 대답을 기다렸다.

"음악의 천사가…, 아, 진짜 천사는 아니지만 얼마전에 만난 노래 선생님…이라고 봐야하는데… 다른 사람이 있는 걸 꺼려해서……."

"하하. 사람을 싫어하는 천사라니 특이한 천사군요. 낯을 많이 가리는 어린아이인가 보죠? 궁금해지는데요."

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 말을 반쯤은 농담으로 듣고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 더이상의 설명은 의미가 없다고 판단했기 때문일까, 밀레시안은 어색하게 고개를 끄덕이며 그의 말을 긍정했다. 그런 밀레시안의 떨떠름한 반응을 눈치챘으나 톨비쉬는 부드러운 태도로 받아넘기며 오늘 그녀가 보여주었던 연기와 노래에 대해 이것저것 찬사를 늘어놓기 시작했다.

그와의 대화는 고전문학부터 현대 왕실의 음악회까지 넘나들면서 잘 교육받은 귀족들이 지닌 고상함이나 우아함을 보여주었다. 밀레시안은 그의 그런 난해하지만 넉살 좋게 이어지는 이야기들을 기꺼이 받아들였고, 어느 순간 넌지시 던지는 걱정에 베임네크의 존재에 대해 그녀 자신도 모르게 입 밖으로 드러낼 뻔했다.

"…그래서, 조심하시는 것이 좋을 듯 싶군요. 특히나 유령에 관한 소문이니까요."

"그는 유령이 아니라……."

"네?"

밀레시안은 황급하게 입을 닫으며 고개를 저었다. 아무 것도 아니에요, 대답하는 밀레시안의 말투는 일순 무성의하게까지 들렸으나 톨비쉬는 그 안에 숨겨진 불안함을 읽어냈다. 태연함을 가장했지만 눈을 마주치지 못하고 이리저리 튀는 시선은 숨길 수 없었다. 기사 계급의 정점에 서 있는 그는 검술만큼이나 눈치 역시 빠른 이였다. 단도직입적으로 밀레시안을 추궁하려니 여태껏 지켜보아 온 그녀의 성격상 오히려 조개처럼 입을 꼭 다물고 말을 아낄 소지가 다분했다.

타라의 사교계는 추문에 민감했다. 요사이 유독 귀족들 뿐만 아니라 왕국민들 사이에서 오페라에 대한 관심이 높아지면서 5번 박스석의 유령에 대한 소문이 돌아다니고 있었다. 하필 이교도들의 활동이 활발해지며 정보조는 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바빴기 때문에, 그가 기사단 상부의 명령으로 적당한 외국의 귀족으로 위장해 극장을 들러보고 있을 때 눈 앞에 밀레시안이 나타난 것이다. 그는 극장의 지배인과 투자자들을 만나 정보를 캐려던 계획을 잠시 뒤로 접어두고, 밀레시안에게 후원을 명목으로 접근해 유령에 대해 알아내기로 설계를 바꾼 것이다.

마침 기사단에 적을 둔 신시엘라크 가문이 대대로 예술과 음악에 지대한 후원을 하고 있었기 때문에, 톨비쉬는 신시엘라크의 도움을 받아 후원을 빌미로 밀레시안과 몇몇 배우들과 접촉할 수 있었다. 그의 수려한 외모는 뭇 다난들의 호감을 사기에 충분했고 그 역시 그런 자신의 장점을 살려, 이전의 정보원들이 반 년동안 알아낼 수 있었던 것보다 더 많은 정보를 몇 주 만에 알아낼 수 있었다.

다만 골치아픈 것은, 오페라 극장의 유령에 대해 그나마 알 법하다고 생각되는 밀레시안이 좀처럼 입을 열지 않은 까닭에 그의 조사는 모처럼 지지부진하게 미뤄질 수 밖에 없었다. 그는 판을 짜고 체스말을 놓는 책략가에 가까웠기에 밀레시안에 대해 한참을 고민하다가 일생 처음으로 짧은 도박-그녀의 호감을 사겠다는-을 하기로 마음먹었다. 기실 그 도박과 같은 계획은 그는 밀레시안에게 본능적으로 이끌리고 있었던 증거였지만, 기사로서의 의무와 책임이 방패처럼 그의 감정을 찍어누르고 있었다. 때문에, 그가 급히 꾸며낸 획책이 사실 그의 무의식이 만들어낸 것이라는 것도 자각하지 못한 것이다.

"뭐, 세간에서는 유령의 반가면 아래에는 아주 큰 화상자국이 있다는 소리도 있다고 하네요. 유령이든 아니든 방화범일 위험도 있으니 혹시나 만나시거든 몸을 피하는 게 좋을 듯 싶습니다."

"그건… 후원자로서의 충고인가요?"

"아니오. 그것보다는 좀 더……."

그는 눈을 가늘게 접으며 미소 짓는 것으로 대답을 대신했다. 걱정에 가깝죠. 그의 목소리는 코 앞에서 들려왔다. 새파란 벽안이 시야를 가득 채웠다. 그의 얼굴이 가까워지며 모래 냄새를 닮은 향수 냄새가 났다. 귀족들이 으레 사용하는 머스크나 진한 꽃향기가 아니라 마른 사막을 연상시키는 건조한 냄새였다. 화려한 외모는 어쩌면 그의 의뭉스러운 속내를 덮기 위한 포장지와 같은 걸지도. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 눈 앞에 얼굴을 들이미는 상대를 다시금 확인하기 위해 떨리는 동공을 바로잡으며 간신히 숨을 들이마셨다.

두 사람의 거리는 숨소리가 들릴 만큼 가까워졌다. 밀레시안의 이마에 내려앉은 입술은 차례로 눈썹과 콧등을 더듬으며 내려왔다. 콧잔등 위로 뜨끈한 숨결이 내려앉으며 이내 서로의 입술이 닿았다. 사파이어와 에메랄드를 오가는 오묘한 홍채 위로 자신의 모습이 수놓아져 있었다. 오렌지색의 등불빛이 어른거리자 옅은 금색의 속눈썹의 그림자가 볼까지 길게 그늘졌다. 그는 눈을 감은 채 밀레시안의 아랫입술을 가볍게 물며 빨았다. 밀레시안은 엉겁결에 눈을 감은 채 그의 키스를 받아들였다.

곧 떨어질 것만 같았던 입술은 오랫동안 머물러 있었다. 입술이 느리게 벌어지며 혀가 치열을 훑고 점막을 헤집었다. 뾰족하게 세운 혀 끝이 밀레시안의 경구개를 긁자 저도 모르게 약한 신음이 새어나왔다. 신음은 젖은 살덩이가 맞닿는 소리에 묻혀 사라졌다. 서로의 숨이 뒤엉키고 헐떡이는 신음이 서늘한 대기실을 덥혔다.

그를 받아들이느라 밀레시안의 목은 뻣뻣하게 굳어있었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 뒷목을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 그는 아쉬운지 혀로 밀레시안의 입술 선을 훑으며 짧은 입맞춤까지 하고 나서야 얼굴을 떼어냈다. 공연을 끝낸 밀레시안이 채 화장을 지우지 않았던 터라 서로의 입가는 분장용 립스틱이 마구 번져 있었다. 톨비쉬의 엄지가 밀레시안의 입가에 번진 립스틱을 훔쳐 제 입술에 바르듯 묻혔다. 그의 그런 행동이 마치 간접 키스같기도 하고, 어떻게 보자면 성적인 욕망이 노골적으로 드러나는 것처럼도 보였다.

"다음 공연도 기대하겠습니다. 나의 베아트리체Beatrice¹. 광기에 사로잡힌 유령을 조심하세요."

그는 밀레시안의 손등에 작게 키스하기위해 허리를 굽혔다. 그의 위로 쏟아지는 등불은 톨비쉬의 금빛 고수머리에 반사되어 성인의 후광처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 똑같은 자리에 섰던 베임네크와는 정반대의 인상에 저도 모르게 내적으로 흔들리는 것을 느꼈다. 그가 문을 닫고 떠나간 후 밀레시안은 톨비쉬와 단 둘이서 보내는 생활을 그려보며 단꿈에 빠진 나머지, 자신의 뒤에서 모든 것을 바라보고 있는 눈동자를 알아차리지 못했다.

밀레시안은 전혀 알지 못했겠지만, 그것은 단지 작은 입맞춤으로도 충분했을 것이다. 잿더미만 남은 미미한 겻불에 바람을 불어 넣어 거대한 화마로 키워낸 것은.

새로운 삼하인이 돌아올 무렵, 톨비쉬는 밀레시안으로부터 짧은 편지를 받았다. 외국 귀족의 성을 사칭하며 자신에 대한 정보를 모호하게 흐린 탓에 그가 신시엘라크 저택에 머물고 있다는 사실은 알반 기사단과 관련된 극소수를 제외하고는 알려지지 않은 사실이었는데, 그럼에도 정확히 자신을 찾아온 흰 부엉이의 방문에 톨비쉬는 서신을 여는 것을 잠시 망설여야 했다.

보석안의 소년은 감이 좋지 않다는 말과 함께 톨비쉬에게 밀레시안의 이름이 적힌 편지를 건네주었다. 그러면서도 르웰린은 그의 손에 든 편지가 은밀한 연서나 스캔들의 시발점이라고 생각한 모양인지 의외네요, 하고 운을 떼며 자신의 동석 하에 서한을 열 것을 재촉했다. 밀레시안의 필체로 적힌 내용은 짧고 간결했다.

"노래의 천사에 대해서 말씀드리고 싶은 것이 있어요. 당신의… 비체Bice."

르웰린은 편지와 동봉된 박스석의 티켓을 팔랑이며 그 대신 편지를 소리내어 읽었다. 신시엘라크의 손에 들린 티켓은 오늘밤 밀레시안이 주역을 맡은 공연의 초대장이었다. 그는 심각한 눈으로 편지를 바라보았다. 전보의 글자 하나하나를 분해할 기세였다. 르웰린이 답신을 보내야 하냐고 물었으나 톨비쉬는 고개를 저었다. 다만 극장 곳곳으로 견습 기사들을 배치하라는 명만 내릴 뿐이었다.

"흐음… 혹시나 극장의 유령이 관객을 습격할 위험이 있을지도 모르니 조장이 없어도 움직이기에 익숙한 엘베드 조를 중심으로 배치하도록 하지."

"네. 저도 그다지 예감이 좋진 않아요."

공연이 시작되기 전, 톨비쉬는 그를 제지하는 극장의 지배인에게 후견인으로서의 권리를 운운하며 밀레시안의 대기실로 향했다. 조금 조급한 발걸음으로 복도를 걸을 무렵, 복도의 끄트머리에서 흑단같은 검은 머리를 한쪽 얼굴에 늘어뜨린 채 자신을 바라보는 신사와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그 찰나 동안 불길함을 감지한 톨비쉬가 미간을 좁힌 채 제 뒤를 따르는 지배인에게 고개를 돌리며 신사를 가리켰다. 그 순간, 그는 처음부터 그곳에 존재하지 않았다는 마냥 눈 깜짝할 사이에 종적을 감추었다.

"저 남자는……."

"예? 남자라니요? 여기는 여성 배우들이 쓰는 대기실이라 관계자가 아닌 이상 못 들어올텐데요."

지배인이 걸음을 멈추며 당황하자 톨비쉬의 인상이 조금 더 구겨졌다. 멀리서 들려오는 오페라의 서막을 알리는 소프라노의 노랫소리가 그의 평정심을 자극하며 불안의 불그스름한 속살을 드러냈다. 공연하는 배우의 노랫소리만큼이나 밀레시안의 대기실로 향하는 발걸음은 점점 빨라지고 있었다.

톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 대기실 문을 두드렸다. 대답이 들리기도 전에 문을 벌컥 열었다. 여느때와 다름없는 대기실의 한쪽에는 흰 드레스를 입은 밀레시안이 마지막 분장을 위해 면사포를 쓰고 있었다. 갑작스럽게 열린 문에 놀랐는지 밀레시안은 눈을 크게 뜨고서 그를 바라보고 있었다.

후원자의 갑작스러운 방문에도 밀레시안은 환하게 웃으며 그를 맞았다. 흰 웨딩드레스를 입은 그녀의 모습은 마치 결혼을 앞둔 신부를 연상시켰다.

"아, 톨비쉬. 오늘 공연도 보러 와 주신 건가요?"

"…… 오늘 공연도?"

그는 앵무새처럼 밀레시안의 말을 되뇌었다. 마치 오전에 보냈던 편지의 내용은 까맣게 잊은 듯한 그 말투에 위화감이 들었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안과 대기실을 매서운 눈으로 더듬었다. 그녀의 말에서 무언가 어긋난 것을 찾아내려는 듯 보였다. 그가 마지막으로 극장을 다녀간 이후 공사라도 시작한 모양인지 대기실은 몇몇 자재들이 쌓여있고 가구의 배치도 조금씩 바뀌어진 탓에 이전보다 더 복잡해보였다. 다만 벽 한쪽을 차지하는 커다란 전신거울만이 우뚝히 그 자리를 지키고 있었다. 톨비쉬는 전신거울에 비치는 밀레시안의 뒷모습과 자신의 모습을 응시했다. 그는 곧 밀레시안이 걱정이 가득한 얼굴로 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 알아차렸다.

"곧 있으면 제 차례예요. 저… 오늘 공연이 끝나면 후원자 만찬 때 드릴 말씀이……."

"밀레시안, 이제 올라가야 해."

밀레시안의 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 오페라의 감독관이 다가와 말을 붙였다. 톨비쉬가 대답할 새도 없이 감독의 손에 이끌려 복도 끝으로 사라지는 뒷모습을 보며 그는 깊게 침음을 삼켰다. 밀레시안을 향해 뻗었던 손이 힘없이 떨어졌다. 뒤에서 멀뚱히 쳐다보던 지배인만이 눈치없이 다가와, 원하신다면 따로 자리를 마련하겠습니다, 따위의 저속한 의도를 담은 말을 꺼냈다.

톨비쉬는 지배인의 은근한 권유에 정중히 거절을 하며 대기실의 문을 닫았다. 그는 돌아가는 길에 좀 더 극장을 둘러보고 싶다는 핑계를 대며 뒤따르는 지배인을 물리곤 천천히 복도를 걸었다. 그의 발걸음이 향하는 곳은 박스석이 아닌, 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 신사가 사라졌던 복도의 끝이었다.

톨비쉬가 어느 것도 발견하지 못한 채 2층의 5번 박스석에 되돌아온 것은 밀레시안의 노래가 거의 막바지를 향하고 있을 무렵이었다. 피아니시모부터 천천히 쌓아올리던 음계는 칼날 위를 걷는 듯한 고음의 포르티시모로 터져나오며 노래의 클라이맥스로 내달리고 있었다. 소프라노의 고조되는 아리아가 공연장을 울려퍼지는 순간이었다.

거대한 돔 천장에 견고하게 매달려 결코 그 고상한 빛을 잃지 않을 것만 같았던 샹들리에가 날카로운 유리파편과 보석 조각을 흩날리며 무대를 향해 돌진했다. 순식간이었다. 수백 개의 촛불로 이루어진 샹들리에가 밀레시안이 있는 무대로 떨어지는 것과 동시에 프리마돈나의 소프라노소리가 거짓말처럼 멈췄다. 노래로 가득차야 할 극장은 다난들의 비명소리와 불타는 소리로 채워졌다.

2층의 다섯 번째 박스석. 배우의 표정과 연기가 가장 잘 보이는 자리에서 밀레시안을 주시하고 있던 톨비쉬는 샹들리에가 떨어지며 밀레시안의 목소리가 멈추는 그 순간마저 생생하게 포착할 수 있었다. 정확히는 불타는 무대 위로 나타난 반가면의 신사가 불길보다 더 시뻘건 망토로 밀레시안을 감싸는 모습을.

오페라의 유령, 발로르 베임네크. 그는 조금의 뜸도 들일 새 없이 밀레시안을 품에 안고 무대 뒤로 사라졌다. 무대 뒤로 몸을 돌리기 직전, 그는 자신을 노려보는 벽안의 기사를 비웃듯 입꼬리를 느슨하게 올리며 한마디를 내뱉었다. 아쉽군, 수호자. 그 모습을 바라보던 톨비쉬는 숨을 씨근덕거리며 몰아쉬곤 등을 돌렸다.

그렇게 수도 타라의 극장이 불타던 삼하인의 밤, 극장의 프리마돈나가 실종되었다. 불길 속에서 종적을 감춘 밀레시안은 사흘이 지나도 그 흔적조차 찾을 수 없었고, 일주일이 지났을 때에는 '그런 배우가 있었지' 정도의 가십거리로만 남겨진 채 다난들의 기억속에 서서히 잊혀져갔다.

톨비쉬와 알반 기사단은 더이상 밀레시안을 기억하지 못하는 다난들의 사이에서 그녀를 찾아다니기 위해 다분히 애를 썼다. 밀레시안의 실종에서 알아낸 단 한가지 실마리는 한 남자였다. 마치 용암으로 달군 쇳물에서 잉태된 듯한 무기질적이고 검은 어둠과 같은 사내, 검은 머리와 붉은 눈을 한 음악의 천사, 상앗빛의 반가면을 쓴 오페라의 유령.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

불길에 휩싸여 쓰러진 밀레시안이 눈을 뜬 곳은 병원도, 대기실도 아닌 음습한 습기가 감도는 지하수로의 가장 마지막 방이었다. 그녀가 입고 있는 드레스는 쓰러지기 직전과 마찬가지로 여주인공의 새하얀 드레스였고, 장식이나 레이스 어느 것에도 흠집 하나 보이지 않았다. 납치를 당한걸까. 밀레시안은 몸을 일으켜 자신이 잠들어 있던 곳을 둘러보았다.

새하얀 철창으로 둘러싸인 침대는 마치 거대한 새장을 연상시키고 있었다. 새장의 천장부분은 공연장처럼 둥그런 돔 형식이었는데, 우아한 샹들리에 대신 아기자기한 별모양의 조명으로 마감되어 있어 어쩐지 어린 아이를 달래는 모빌처럼 보이기까지 했다. 철창은 꽤나 널따란 간격으로 세워져 있어 감옥의 철창이라기보다는 화려하게 조각된 난간으로 보이기까지 했으나 몸을 구겨야 겨우 상체가 빠져나갈 만한 탓에 그녀를 가둔다는 점에서 그 목적을 충실히 이행하고 있었다. 다만 새장의 문을 열어놓은 것처럼 뻥 뚫린 부분이 있어, 밀레시안은 침대에서 내려오듯 새장에서 벗어나 지하 수로의 바닥에 첫 발을 내딛을 수 있었다.

요람의 주변에는 어느 것도, 어느 생명체도 보이지 않았다. 냉막한 지하수로를 채우는 것은 흐르는 물줄기 소리와 눈물을 흘리며 고요히 타들어가는 촛불의 불똥 소리 뿐이었다. 탈출을 위해 주변을 이리저리 둘러보던 밀레시안의 시야에 또다른 철창에 막힌 복도가 들어왔다. 눅눅하고 습한 지하 수로는 빛 하나 들지 않아 어두웠다. 바닥에 눌러붙은 수십 개의 촛불이 주변을 밝히고 있었으나 그것이 오히려 감옥의 죄수가 된 것과 같은 착각이 들게 만들었다.

"누구 없어요? 여기 사람이 갇혀 있어요, 도와주세요!"

밀레시안의 목소리가 긴 꼬리의 메아리를 남기며 흩어졌다. 당연하게도 어떠한 대답도 돌아오지 않았다. 설마 영원히 이곳에 갇혀서 죽게 되는걸까. 갑작스러운 두려움이 밀레시안의 어깨를 떨게 만들었다. 밀레시안이 복도와 연결된 철창을 흔들며 가늘게 어깨를 떨며 울음을 삼키고 있을 무렵이었다.

복도 끝에서 나타난 인영이 촛불빛에 어룽거리며 흔들렸다. 발소리가 들리지 않아 환영이나 잘못 본 것이라 착각할 만도 했건만, 밀레시안은 일찍이 그 소리 없는 그림자의 주인을 알고 있었다. 발로르 베임네크. 셀 수 없는 시간 동안 극장의 미로에서 죽음과 노래를 원료삼아 살아온 반가면의 유령.

철창을 잡은 손은 주체할 수 없을 정도로 떨리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 울먹이는 목소리로 그에게 물었다.

"날 감금한거야? 왜…? 왜 당신이?"

"……."

"풀어줘. 풀어줘요, 제발. 베임네크."

밀레시안의 목소리는 안쓰러울 정도로 떨리고 있었다. 철창에 매달려 흐느끼는 밀레시안의 손가락 사이로 그의 손이 얽혔다. 손은 여전히 딱딱하고 차가웠기 때문에 밀레시안은 화들짝 놀라며 그의 손을 내쳤다. 순간 소름끼치는 한기가 들었다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 어깨를 감싼 채 그의 시야에서 벗어나기위해 뒷걸음질쳤다. 핏기가 사라진 뺨 위로 은은한 금빛의 촛불이 내려앉았다. 얼굴은 백짓장보다 하얗게 질려있었다.

둘 사이를 가로막은 철창은 베임네크의 손짓 한 번으로 먼지로 화해 사라졌다. 연약한 빛을 내는 수십 개의 촛불이 주인을 맞아들이는 것마냥 넘실거렸다. 그가 밀레시안을 향해 걸음을 옮길 때마다 직선에 가까운 그의 이목구비를 따라 뚜렷한 음영이 드리웠다. 깊이 파인 눈두덩이와 콧대를 따라 긴 그림자가 지고 사라지기를 반복할 때마다 그의 유백색 눈동자의 안광도 흐려지며 그의 얼굴에서 극도로 감정을 배제시키는 것처럼 보여, 자꾸만 밀레시안을 불안하게 만들었다.

서늘한 금속성의 철창이 밀레시안의 등 뒤를 막아섰다. 그를 피할 공간이 더이상 존재하지 않았다. 베임네크는 두려움에 울먹이는 밀레시안을 향해 더이상 다가가지 않고 서너 걸음 앞에 서 있을 뿐이었다. 아직 다리가 후들거렸지만 서서히 떨림이 잦아들기 시작했다. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 배려해주는 듯 말 없이 바라보기만 했다. 밀레시안은 그런 그의 배려가 고까웠지만 공포가 불쾌함을 눌렀다.

어느정도 시간이 흐른 후에야 밀레시안은 베임네크-그녀는 더이상 그를 음악의 천사로 지칭하지 않았다-를 똑바로 바라볼 수 있었다. 그의 손에는 어울리지 않게 새하얀 진주 목걸이가 들려 있었다. 철창을 둘러싸며 장식하고 있는 조각들과 비슷했기 때문일까. 밀레시안은 그것이 선물이라기보다는 목줄에 가깝다고 생각했다. 영원히 그에게서 벗어날 수 없는 교수형의 올가미와 같은.

숨이 턱 막혔다. 생각해보면 베임네크의 존재 자체가 두려웠던 것이다. 대기실의 그림자에서 슬그머니 모습을 드러냈을 때부터 노래를 알려주고 박스석에서 자신을 지켜보던 그 순간까지 전부. 무표정을 가장한 반쪽의 가면이 그의 진정한 얼굴이리라. 가장 무도회에서 가면 아래에 죽음의 두려움을 가린 필멸자들과는 다르다. 저 흰 가면은 죽음 그 자체를 상징하고 있었다. 아름다운 신사의 얼굴을 한 죽음의 신은 자신을 유혹해 굴복시키고, 종국에는 그가 갈구하는 것을 손에 넣고야 말 것이다.

그렇다면, 그에게서 죽음의 꺼풀을 벗겨 낸다면 그에게는 무엇이 남을까. 석상처럼 꼼짝 못하고 서 있던 밀레시안은 떨리는 손을 들어 그의 뺨에 가져갔다. 오른쪽 뺨과 콧등에 걸친 가면을 떼어냈다. 어떠한 거절도, 반항도 없었다. 베임네크는 그저 그 자리에 가만히 서서 밀레시안을 내려다볼 뿐이었다. 눈이 빈 반쪽의 흰가면이 벗겨졌다.

밀레시안이 조우한 죽음의 민낯은 충격적이었다. 가면이 벗겨지며 옆으로 넘어간 머리카락의 사이로 검고 붉은 화상자국이 드러났다. 이마부터 뺨까지 이어지는 불그스름한 화상은 태어날 때부터 주어진 낙인처럼 오래되어보였다. 왼쪽 눈과는 다르게 불길하게 빛나는 붉은 눈동자는 불길하고 혐오스럽기까지 했다. 말을 잃은 밀레시안을 대신해 베임네크가 입을 열었다. 그의 말투는 어떠한 언짢음이나 불쾌함도 들어있지 않아서, 그것이 오히려 밀레시안을 더 두렵게 만들었다.

"그래… 나의 사안을 마주한 소감이 어떤가. 불길한가?"

"……."

"그대가 그리 궁금해했던 가면 속의 얼굴을 알고나니 두려운가보군. 이해해. 다른 이들 역시 그러했으니."

밀레시안은 입을 달싹거리며 무언가를 말하려 했으나 결국 어떠한 목소리도 나오지 않았다. 다만 그는 아주 오래전부터 밀레시안을 주시해 왔던 자였고, 사랑에 빠진 이-여기서 여러분은 그가 밀레시안에게 언제부터 그러한 감정을 느꼈는지에 대해 궁금증을 느낄 수도 있겠으나, 그것은 누구에게나 그렇듯 부지불식간에 찾아오는 천재지변과 같은 것이기에 그가 사랑을 느낀 과정을 소상히 서술하지 못한 점에 대해 아쉬움을 표하는 바이다-가 연인을 바라보는 눈빛은 타자의 눈보다 더 섬세한 터라, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 눈동자에서 그녀의 대답을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 밀레시안의 얼굴에는 동정과 연민, 감당할 수 없는 두려움, 슬픔 따위가 잇따라 떠올랐다.

낯섦이나 두려움은 그에게 자연스럽게 따라붙는 시선이었으나 동정과 연민은 그가 살면서 어느 한 번도 겪어보지 못한 낯선 종류였다. 그는 밀레시안에게서 읽어낸 그 이질적인 개념이 꽤나 재미있다고 느꼈다. 안도와 허탈이 공존했다. 어처구니가 없긴 했지만 참담하지는 않았다. 그리고 동시에, 결코 그런 그녀의 감정들이 자신의 것과 동일한 결의 감정으로 인도하지 않으리라는 것도 깨달았다.

"하하… 역시 그대는 너무나 물러."

베임네크는 밀레시안에게 다가가 속삭였다. 밀레시안의 하마르티아²는 어설픈 동정심이었다. 그 연약한 성정이 결국 그녀로 하여금 스스로를 무너트리게 만들 것이다. 자신을 납치해 감금한 악인에게조차 동화되어 감정적인 약자가 되어버리는 양날의 검. 그는 밀레시안의 굳건한 의지 그 아래에 바탕되는 연민을 일찍이 파악했다. 그래서, 그녀를 완벽히 손아귀에 넣을 수 있다면 그런 낯선 감정의 파도마저 기꺼이 감내하고자 마음먹었다.

한참을 철창에 등을 기댄 채 서 있던 밀레시안은 그의 차가운 손이 어깨를 감싸쥐며 침대로 이끌고 나서야 참아왔던 숨을 내쉴 수 있었다. 틀어막혔던 묵은 숨을 뱉어내고 다시 공기를 들이마셨을 때 눅눅한 물냄새와 함께 타오르는 화염의 냄새를 맡았다. 다 타버린 잿더미에서 살아난 작은 불씨가 도시를 불태우는 화마가 되어버린, 거대한 재앙의 냄새를.

베임네크는 밀레시안을 침대에 내려놓곤 천천히 드레스의 끈을 풀어냈다. 공연의 주연이 입을 법한 드레스 답게 화려한 레이스와 보석들로 장식된 드레스는 앞이 적당히 파여 있어 봉긋한 가슴골이 보였는데, 허리를 고정시킨 끈을 풀어내자 상의가 벗겨지며 간이 코르셋이 가느다란 허리를 조여매고 있었다. 코르셋과 페티코트마저 풀어헤치고 치마마저 벗기자 새하얀 살갗이 드러났다. 미처 벗겨지지 않아 무릎에 걸린 드레스자락을 끌어내리자 그 아래로 뼈가 도드라진 흰 발등이 드러났다. 그녀를 감싸고 있던 고래 수염과 실크, 시폰 레이스로 만들어진 면직물이 차례로 바닥에 떨어져 여기저기 널부러졌다. 흐릿한 촛불빛 사이로 예술가가 빚어낸 석고상과 같은 몸이 드러났다.

밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리 잡은 베임네크는 밀레시안의 허벅지를 쓸어올리며 허리를 부여잡았다. 허리는 굳이 코르셋을 하지 않아도 충분히 가늘어서 그의 손으로 감싸안으면 손가락이 맞닿을 수 있을 것만 같았다. 조금 강한 악력이 허리를 쥐자 밀레시안이 얕게 신음했다. 흐트러진 신음에 손아귀힘이 느슨해졌다. 쉬이 벗지 않았던 검은 장갑은 그녀의 옷을 벗길 때 함께 벗어던진 모양인지 굳은살이 박인 손바닥이 쓸릴 때마다 피부 위로 따끔한 감각이 따라왔다. 손바닥이 새장을 닮은 듯한 갈비뼈 위를 쓰다듬으며 가슴을 움켜쥐자 아찔한 느낌에 어깨를 움츠렸다.

도톰한 입술이 목덜미를 지분거렸다. 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목덜미에 이가 박혀 선홍색의 싱싱한 순흔 자국이 얼룩덜룩 찍혔다. 마치 맹수의 이빨에 목이 꺾인 가젤과 같은 기괴한 광경이었다. 젖은 살덩이가 천천히 아래로 내려와 가슴을 머금었다. 차끈한 손이 그녀의 몸을 이곳저곳 더듬는 탓에 긴장으로 유두가 꼿꼿하게 서 있었다. 젖꽃판을 머금고 혀로 굴리자 밀레시안의 허리에 바짝 힘이 들어가며 아치형으로 휘어졌다. 가슴을 빨아당길 때마다 어깨와 허리가 발작적으로 튀어올랐다.

"으응, 앗, 안돼… 응…!"

활처럼 휘어진 척추를 따라 등을 쓰다듬던 손이 아래로 내려가자 밀레시안의 입에서 부끄러운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안이 주먹으로 그의 등을 치며 반항하자 베임네크의 손이 그녀의 허벅지 사이로 파고들어 다리를 양 옆으로 벌리게 만들었다. 몸을 누르는 짓누르는 압박감과 세 배는 큰 덩치 차이는 밀레시안을 무력하게 만들었다. 무릎을 내리누른 손길이 허벅지 안쪽으로 파고들었다. 한껏 예민해진 몸 위로 그의 손이 엉키는 곳곳마다 저릿한 감각이 피어올랐다.

양 다리가 벌려진 탓에 음부가 훤히 보였다. 티끌 하나 없는 연한 분홍빛의 음순은 밀레시안이 숨을 할딱일 때마다 매끈한 점막을 움찔거리고 있었다. 손가락이 도톰한 살점을 가르자 진득하게 젖은 소리가 났다. 그의 손가락이 음핵을 꼬집거나 당기며 이리저리 돌리자 금세 발갛게 부어오르고, 젖은 손가락이 천천히 안을 드나들기 시작하자 아래가 빠듯하게 저려왔다. 밀레시안은 갑자기 몰려온 부끄러움에 양 팔에 얼굴을 묻고 울음을 터트렸다.

"힉, 흐윽, 아… 제발, 누가 좀… 흑!"

손가락 두 개가 좁은 질구를 드나들며 연신 내벽을 쑤시자 밀레시안의 허벅지에 힘이 들어갔다. 다리를 모으려 했지만 그녀의 허벅지 사이에는 베임네크가 자리잡고 있어 그조차 여의치 않았다. 찌걱거리며 젖은 소리가 이어지는 동안 밀레시안은 머리가 돌아버릴 것만 같은 아찔한 감각에 몸을 떨었다. 부끄러움과 함께 끔찍함과 모욕감이 전신을 떨게 만들었다.

베임네크는 바지 버클을 풀고 브리프만 살짝 내려 성기를 꺼냈다. 열기에 달아오른 살덩이는 혈액이 몰린 탓인지 유독 짙고 붉은 색을 띠고 있었고, 이미 아플 정도로 잔뜩 발기해 있어 그로서도 더이상 욕정을 참아낼 수 없는 것처럼 보였다. 그는 밀레시안의 허리와 골반을 단단하게 잡고 밀레시안의 아래에 성기를 맞추었다. 희고 긴 팔다리가 움찔거리며 그를 밀어냈다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 손목을 잡아채 그녀의 골반과 함께 잡아 고정시키곤 그녀를 달래듯 쉿, 하는 소리와 함께 단숨에 무게를 실어 성기를 끝까지 밀어넣었다.

"하, 흐윽, 윽, 아… 아프, 아읏…!"

"흐음……."

베임네크의 입에서 낮은 한숨이 흘러나왔다. 공들여 풀어내 충분히 젖었음에도 불구하고 좁은 입구는 푸르죽죽한 핏줄이 선 귀두를 받아들이는 것조차 힘들었는지 귀두관의 가장 두꺼운 부분을 터트릴듯 죄어왔다. 미끈한 점막은 페니스를 한 치의 틈도 없이 감쌌다. 덥고 습한 속살은 정액을 짜낼 듯이 움찔거렸다. 고개를 흔들며 거부하는 밀레시안의 손목을 잡고 깊이 파고들었다. 자신이 남긴 자국과 타액으로 젖은 가슴은 그의 정욕에 불을 당기기 충분했다. 젖은 속눈썹과 과하게 찡그린 얼굴까지도 보기 좋았다. 공연을 위해 정돈한 머리카락은 이미 흐트러진 지 오래였다.

밀레시안은 아래가 꽉 들어차 터질 것만 같은 압박감에 숨조차 쉬지 못하고 쌕쌕대며 몸을 굳혔다. 뜨거운 이물감에 허리를 움찔거리자 이어진 접합부가 비벼지며 성기가 조금 더 밀려들어왔다. 아래에 힘을 빼고 견디려던 밀레시안은 더 짓쳐드는 감각에 결국 잡히지 않은 팔로 얼굴을 가린 채 울음을 터트리고 말았다. 베임네크는 그 나머지 손도 잡아내려 손가락을 얽었다. 훤히 보이는 치부 사이로 페니스가 길을 트듯 피스톤질을 시작했다. 안을 찌를 때마다 밀레시안의 입에서 흐느낌이 터져나왔다. 몸이 흔들리면서 눈꼬리에 맺힌 눈물방울들이 옆으로 흘러 침대를 흐린색으로 적셨다.

양 손을 결박한 상태로 허리를 쳐올리자 밀레시안은 자지러지는 소리를 내며 어깨를 벌벌 떨었다. 밀레시안의 아래는 금세 그의 것에 적응했는지 성기의 끝까지 빠듯하게 받아들이며 더 깊은 곳으로 이끌었다. 전신이 세로로 양분되는 고통에 밀레시안은 목소리도 내지 못하고 입만 뻐끔거렸다. 거세게 박아오는 성기에 정신없이 울며 침대에 뒤통수를 비볐지만 허릿짓은 좀처럼 잦아들 생각을 하지 않았다. 양쪽으로 벌린 다리 관절이 뻐근하고 둔부는 음낭이 맞부딪혀 따갑다못해 아려왔다. 음부의 여린 살은 몇 번이고 쓸린 탓에 뜨끈하고 아프기까지 했다.

베임네크의 아래에서 속절없이 흔들리며 신음을 흘리던 밀레시안은 점점 거대하게 다가오는 쾌감이 두려워지기 시작했다. 침대 시트가 구겨질 정도로 강하게 잡았다. 참아내기 버거운 감각이 점차 그 크기를 부풀리며 다가오는 것이 느껴졌다.

"흐, 으응…, 흐으, 무서워… 도와줘, 도와줘요… 톨비쉬… 흐윽!"

가녀린 울음소리 사이로 톨비쉬의 이름이 새어나왔다. 베임네크는 골반을 잡았던 손을 풀고 밀레시안의 양 뺨을 잡고 허리를 숙였다. 둘의 이마가 맞닿으며 시선이 섞였다. 붉게 남은 키스마크들과 벌어진 채 떨리는 허벅지, 잘게 경련하는 입술과 장밋빛으로 상기된 뺨. 절정에 헐떡이는 그녀의 모습은 색정적이고 음란하기까지 했으나 베임네크의 눈은 질투로 물들어 어느 것도 보이지 않았다. 밀레시안이 눈을 꾹 감으며 그를 외면했다. 베임네크는 당장이라도 그 금발의 귀족을 잡아와 산 채로 찢어발기고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 그는 입을 열어 그녀에게 비열한 겁박은 아니더라도 구체적으로 실현시킨다면 그녀가 두려워할 만한 이야기 몇 가지를 떠올리다가, 이내 입을 닫았다.

대신 베임네크는 이를 갈며 거세게 허릿짓하기 시작했다. 체중을 실어 성기를 밀어올리자 밀레시안은 숨을 추스릴 새도 없이 떠밀리듯 침대의 끝으로 밀려 올라갔다. 몸보다 정신이 너덜너덜하게 찢어발겨지는 기분이었다. 안을 채우던 성기가 한번에 빠져나가자 의미 모를 허전함에 허벅지가 경련했다. 전부 끝이 난 건가 싶어 눈을 뜨자 그의 우악스러운 손이 어깨를 잡고 몸을 뒤집었다. 알 수 없는 불안감에 밀레시안은 젖 먹던 힘까지 짜내어 침대 끄트머리로 기어갔으나 금세 발목이 잡혀 베임네크의 곁으로 끌려가고 말았다. 어차피 흰 철창 안에 갇혀있던 터라 도망칠 곳은 없었으나 그녀 나름의 거부인 셈이었다.

"그만…! 흐응, 앗, 베인, 베… 베인, 싫어, 제발…!"

발목을 잡힌 채로도 밀레시안은 시트를 부여잡고 끌려가지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 허리로 그의 손이 파고들면서 단숨에 엉덩이가 들렸다. 빠져나갔던 성기는 여전히 흉흉하게 선 채로 단숨에 밀레시안의 음부를 꿰뚫었다. 갑작스러운 삽입에 밀레시안은 손을 짚고 일어설 수도 없어, 허공에 헛손질을 하며 베임네크를 받아냈다. 성기가 아래를 파고들 때마다 아래에서 뜨거운 애액이 터져나왔다. 몸은 허물어진 지 오래였다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 베개에 처박은 채로 한참 동안 짐승처럼 그의 아래에서 흐느껴야 했다.

잔뜩 젖어 흐물흐물해진 질벽은 그럼에도 베임네크의 성기를 성실히 조이며 그의 사정을 종용했다. 그는 파정 후에도 여운을 음미하는 듯 밀레시안을 껴안고 그녀의 안에 머물다가, 지친 밀레시안이 그의 팔을 베고 쓰러지듯 잠에 든 후에야 비로소 빠져나갔다. 베임네크는 자신이 엉망으로 만들어낸 밀레시안에게 시선을 주다가 이윽고 옷을 갖춰입은 후 지하 수로의 밖으로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 지하 수로에서 벗어날 수 있었던 것은 그녀가 실종된 지 열흘이 지났을 무렵이었다. 극장의 유령에 대해 조사하던 톨비쉬는 오래된 신문의 가십란에서 극장과 왕성을 잇는 지하 수로가 있을지도 모른다는 기사를 찾아냈고, 혹시나 하는 마음에 내려간 극장의 지하에서 밀레시안을 찾아낸 것이다.

아래가 엉망이 된 채 잠에 들어 있는 밀레시안을 본 순간, 톨비쉬는 그녀가 보냈던 편지를 떠올렸다. 음악의 천사, 오페라의 유령, 발로르 베임네크. 기민한 금발의 기사는 이 모든 것이 그 망령과 관련되어 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그의 손을 떨게 만드는 것은 유령에 대한 노기인가, 밀레시안에 대한 죄책감인가. 결국 그 이유는 알 수 없었지만 가까스로 평정을 되찾은 톨비쉬는 밀레시안을 안고 지하 수로를 벗어났다.

몸이 허공으로 뜨는 느낌에 놀라 잠에서 깬 밀레시안은 침울한 얼굴로 자신을 바라보고 있는 톨비쉬를 인지하고 나서야 그의 품에 매달려 파고들었다.

"쉿. 이제 괜찮습니다, 밀레시안 씨."

"톨비쉬… 톨비쉬."

"마지막까지 제가… 당신과 함께 하겠습니다. 당신의 고통도, 괴로움도 함께요."

어쩐지 숨이 막혔다. 밀레시안은 그의 가슴팍을 눈물로 적시면서도 머릿속 한 켠에 있는 베임네크에 대한 생각을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 그의 망토로 몸을 두른 채 극장을 나서자 신시엘라크의 문양이 새겨진 마차가 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 톨비쉬의 에스코트를 받으며 마차에 오르기 직전, 밀레시안은 몸을 덮치는 서늘한 한기에 고개를 돌려 뒤를 돌아보았다.

그림자의 틈바구니 속에서 모습을 드러낸 음악의 천사가 그녀를 바라보고 있었다. 이전과 똑같이 반가면을 쓴 유령은 입을 열어 단 한마디만 남기고 어둠 속으로 사라졌다. 그 누구도 베임네크의 존재를 눈치채지는 못했으나, 밀레시안은 가면 아래에서 움직이는 그의 입모양을 똑똑하게 읽어냈다.

'다음에 다시 만나도록 하지. 나의 그대.'

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹베아트리체 포르티나리Beatrice Portinari; 피렌체 귀족의 딸로, 작가 단테 알레기에리가 사랑했던 여인. 주로 연인이나 뮤즈, 짝사랑의 대상으로 설명되는 경우가 많다.
> 
> ²하마르티아Hamartia; 행운의 여신의 총애를 받아 남들보다 뛰어난 비극의 주인공이 지닌 선천적인 결함 또는 단점을 말한다. 원래는 '잘못을 저지르다'라는 뜻의 그리스어 hamartanein에서 유래했으며 tragic flaw라고도 한다. (문학비평용어사전, 한국문학평론가협회, 국학자료원, 2006)


	19. 베인밀레로 밀레가 조교당하는게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 11. 17. 1차초고 공백포함 12,502 자 / 공백미포함 9,516 자  
> * BL, 유혈 요소, 폭력 묘사, 강압적인 관계, 납치, 감금, 집착, 더티토크, 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 취향을 타는 요소가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 밀레가 조교당하는게 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안이 마지막으로 기억하는 반호르의 풍경은 시뻘겋게 타오르는 불길과 시커먼 안개를 뿜어내는 운석들이었다. 갑작스럽게 찾아든 수마는 사제부터 건장한 대장장이까지 그 상대를 가리지 않고 다난들을 빨아들였다. 폐탄광촌의 주민들이 쓰러지는 동안, 오직 밀레시안과 베임네크만이 불타는 건물과 흩날리는 잿더미를 사이에 두고 서로 대척하며 검을 겨누고 있었다.

제아무리 바리 던전에 서식하는 포워르들이 약하다 할지라도 마족은 마족이었고, 베임네크를 대면하기 앞서 광산 던전에서 자잘한 전투를 벌인 탓에 밀레시안의 체력은 거의 고갈된 상태였다. 그가 한걸음씩 다가올 때마다 더운 열기가 훅훅하게 뺨을 때리고 기쁨을 담은 살의가 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 살기는 그 기세만으로도 심장을 찌르고 숨통을 조였다. 밀레시안은 검을 고쳐잡아 검 끝을 베임네크의 울대뼈로 향하게 고정시켰다. 평소에 잘 관리되었다는 것을 보여주기라도 하듯 검날은 그 위로 거울처럼 다가오는 광인을 투영했다.

베임네크의 대검은 그 크기만큼이나 무거웠지만 속도와 기술만큼은 노련하고 날카로웠다. 몇 번의 합을 주고받는 동안 날붙이의 시퍼런 쇠냄새는 잿더미와 뒤엉켜 살벌한 피냄새로 변모했다. 늘 베임네크의 한쪽 눈을 가렸던 머리카락은 그의 격렬한 움직임에 이리저리 흩날리며 그 아래에 숨겨두었던 비밀스러운 색을 내보였다. 조용히 흐르는 용암의 색. 베임네크의 사안은 당장이라도 밀레시안을 태울 듯 요사스러운 붉은색이었다.

밀레시안은 뒤가 서늘해지는 섬뜩한 감각에 이를 악물고 그의 검을 위로 쳐냈다. 무게중심이 순간적으로 검으로 실린 탓에 밀레시안은 균형을 잃고 비틀거렸다. 그 틈새를 놓치지 않고 베임네크가 재빨리 대검을 고쳐잡아 밀레시안의 어깨 위로 내리그었다. 칼을 피하기 위해 바닥을 짚고 구르자 흙먼지가 일어나 사방으로 흩어졌다. 불타오르는 검은 밀레시안이 서 있던 자리에 깊은 구덩을 만들었다. 조금만 지체했더라면 단숨에 숨이 멎었으리라. 베임네크는 눈썹을 아래로 늘어트리며 실망스러운 어조로 말했다.

"그래, 그렇군. 그대도 이제 나의 바람대로 움직여주지 않는 것인가."

"……."

"뭐… 아주 즐겁지 않았던 것은 아니야."

몸을 일으키면서도 밀레시안은 속으로 남은 환생 횟수를 가늠했다. 아홉 번. 베임네크의 칼에 찔려 숨을 멈춘 것이 총 아홉 번이었다. 그에게 남은 재생성의 기회는 단 한 번 뿐이었고 설상가상으로 수 시간 동안 걸친 전투탓에 무기는 종잇장만도 못할 지경이었다. 숨이 목까지 차오르고 온몸의 근육이 비명을 질러댔다. 심장은 당장 터져도 이상하지 않을 정도로 거세게 뛰었고 머릿속은 이루 말할 수 없을 정도로 복잡했다.

다리에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 밀레시안은 검에 겨우 의지한 채 후들거리는 다리에 힘을 주었지만 무릎이 다시 꺾여 주저앉고 말았다. 굵고 단단한 뼈대의 다리가 성큼성큼 다가와 밀레시안의 앞에 섰다. 베임네크는 여전히 검을 쥔 채 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다. 대검의 끝은 그의 시선처럼 아래로 향해있었다. 밀레시안은 그가 더이상 공격하지 않으리라는 것을 깨달았다. 꺾이는 고개를 들어 그를 노려보았다. 그는, 베임네크는 마치 저마다 키가 다른 나무를 자르고 다듬는 원예가의 얼굴처럼 침착한 얼굴로 저를 마주하고 있었다. 핏빛으로 불타오르는 사안은 그 끝이 보이지 않는 수렁이었다.

"그대라는 존재를 담기에는 이 왕국은 너무나 좁다 생각하지 않나? 마치… 그래, 거대한 고목을 작은 화분에 심어넣는 것과 같아."

"……."

"나무는 본디 자신의 환경에 따라 자란다고들 하지? 그대는 다난들의 분재나 다름없는 존재야. 척박하고 좁아터진 왕국에서 뿌리와 가지가 잘려나가면서도 벗어나지 못하는."

밀레시안은 그가 던지는 말을 이해할 수 없었고, 이해할 마음조차 없었다. 그저 뒤이을 베임네크의 공격을 예상이라도 한다는 듯, 무기를 고쳐들고 짧게 주문을 읊조렸다. 유막처럼 불투명한 흰빛의 구체가 밀레시안의 주변을 에워쌌다. 베임네크가 제 부끄러운 과거로부터 맞닥뜨렸던 그 기적이 밀레시안에게서 발현되는 것은 그를 꽤나 흡족하게 만들었다. 그러면서도 그것은 묘하게 베임네크의 신경을 자극했다.

그 흰빛의 구체는 그 기적을 건네준 베임네크에 대한 예우라거나 경의의 표현이 아니라 단순히 밀레시안의 전투 방식에 고착화 된 습관일 뿐이었으나, 베임네크는 때때로 밀레시안의 행동에서 그런 자신이 남긴 족적을 볼 때마다 아랫배가 묵직해지고 목이 타는 듯한 갈증을 느꼈다. 혹자는 그것을 두고 사랑이나 애정, 혹은 성욕이라 부를지도 모르겠지만, 안타깝게도 베임네크의 기나긴 삶에서 그의 심장을 뛰게 만드는 것은 피가 흐르는 전장에서의 경험 뿐이었기에, 베임네크는 그 갈증을 밀레시안을 굴복시키고자 하는 호승심이라고 정의했다. 그리고 그것은 베임네크로 하여금 밀레시안을 꺾어트리기 위한 정당성을 부여했다. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 성채처럼 둘러싼 그 구체를 바라보며 희미하게 미소를 지었다.

"하하… 그렇군. 그대 역시 그 기적을 마주한 자였지. 나와 함께 가는 건 어떤가, 밀레시안. 그대에게 지금보다 더 넓은 세상과 강력한 힘을 약속하지."

"닥쳐. 천재지변이나 몰고다니는 신따위는 믿을 생각 없으니까!"

밀레시안은 그가 던지는 말을 이해할 수 없었고, 이해할 마음조차 없었다. 밀레시안은 마지막 말을 외치며 땅을 박차고 튀어올랐다. 주저없이 베임네크의 목을 향해 검을 휘둘렀다. 베임네크의 대검은 밀레시안의 공격을 가볍게 흘려냈다. 검을 잡은 손목뼈가 욱신했다. 손에 순간적으로 힘이 빠지자 검이 바닥으로 튕겨져나갔다.

이미 전투의 승기는 베임네크에게 있음은 불 보듯 뻔한 사실이었다. 하지만 여전히 주변에 쓰러진 다난들은 일어날 생각을 하지 않았고, 결국 밀레시안은 최대한 시간을 벌어야 한다는 생각에 헐떡이는 호흡을 고르며 근처 대장간에 걸려있는 단검을 뽑아들었다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안의 생각을 읽기라도 한 양, 공격을 하기는커녕 느긋하게 주변을 바라보며 말을 이었다. 그의 시선이 닿는 곳곳마다 격류와 같은 불길이 일었다. 잔혹한 불길은 그의 사안처럼 끝없이 반호르를 불살라먹고 있었다.

"그대를 이런 폐허에 두고 가는 것은… 조금 아쉬움이 남는군."

이윽고 불타오르는 대검이 밀레시안의 복부를 파고들었을 때, 밀레시안의 얼굴에 좀처럼 보지 못한 감정이 떠올랐다. 그의 떨리는 눈동자는 공포와 두려움, 고통 따위를 담고 있었다. 경악으로 물든 입에서 역류한 핏덩이가 쏟아졌다. 피가 끓는 신음소리가 터져나왔다. 깊게 찔리긴 했으나 교묘하게 급소를 피한 터라, 죽을 만큼 심한 고통이 있을망정 결코 죽을 만한 상처는 아니었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 수형樹形하는 원예가였으며, 베임네크가 선사하는 그 섬세한 행위는 밀레시안에게 마치 수형受刑과 같았다. 밀레시안은 절로 치밀어오르는 토기에 이를 으득 깨물었다.

"나를 따라오면 더 큰 힘을 약속하지. 원한다면 나를 막을 수도 있을거야. 그대는 나를 어떻게든 막아내고 싶은 것 아닌가?"

"큭… 개, 소리… 집어 치우고… 죽일 거면… 빨리 죽여."

"그대가 다시 이곳에 찾아오는 사이에 나는 이 어리석은 치들의 숨통을 전부 끊어놓을 수 있어. 그런 위험을 감수할 만큼 그대가 비겁한 이라고 생각하지는 않아."

베임네크가 밀레시안의 배에 꽂힌 제 검을 거두며 말을 이었다. 검이 뽑히자마자 밀레시안은 상처를 눌러 급히 지혈했다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 검이 다시 제 몸을 꿰뚫을지도 모른다는 공포를 느끼면서도 빠르게 상처에 붕대를 감았다. 다행인지 불행인지, 그는 지금 당장 밀레시안을 죽일 생각은 없는 듯 지독히도 냉정한 눈으로 밀레시안의 답을 기다리고 있었다.

밀레시안은 앞서 베임네크의 검이 자신을 난도질했던 악몽에 심신이 지친 상태였다. 베임네크는 어떠한 원한도 미움도 담기지 않은 얼굴로 심장에 흉물스러운 칼날을 박아댔다. 번번이 죽음에서 건져올려진 밀레시안은 고통을 되새김질하는 와중에도 그가 던지는 제안의 저변에 숨겨진 저의를 읽으려 노력했다. 하지만 안타깝게도 밀레시안은 베임네크가 가진 절망을 이해하지 못했고 더불어 그가 가진 열망조차 알아차리지 못했다.

다만 밀레시안에게 있어 베임네크는 그 어떠한 대적자들보다 잔인하고 두려운 존재였고, 그가 내뱉은 말 그대로 자신이 환생하는 틈을 타 다난들을 몰살시킬 수 있을 만한 능력을 가진 자였다. 원조를 기대할 이는 어디에도 없었고, 다난들의 생존은 자신의 결정 여하에 달려있었기 때문에 밀레시안은 그의 제안을 빙자한 요구에 말 없이 고개를 끄덕이는 수밖에 없었다.

베임네크는 자신의 품에서 쓰러지듯 무너지는 밀레시안의 체온을 느끼며 이제껏 한 번도 겪어보지 못한 환희를 느꼈다. 많은 포워르와 다난들이 굴종하고 머리를 조아렸을 때에도 채워지지 않았던 만족감이 지금, 밀레시안을 잡은 손에서 시작되어 혈관을 타고 온몸 곳곳으로 퍼져나가는 것을 알아차렸다. 자신의 팔뚝 아래에서 박달치는 그의 심장 박동은 당장이라도 그의 가슴을 찢어발기고 심장을 터트리고 싶을 정도로 자극적이었다. 베임네크는 충분히 교활한 이였다. 짧은 쾌락을 위해 지금 당장 밀레시안의 숨통을 졸라매는 대신, 보다 지속적이고 영속적인 즐거움을 누리기 위해 밀레시안을 한 팔에 감싸안았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

창문 하나 없이 사방이 막힌 방 안은 뒤엉킨 두 남성의 나신에서 퍼져나오는 열기로 가득했다. 그들이 있는 곳은 안개속의 저택, T자형의 복도 가장 마지막 방이었는데, 밀레시안이 한 때 베임네크의 허상을 쓰러트린 공간이었으며 동시에 베임네크가 밀레시안을 위해 준비한 거대한 감옥이기도 했다.

"윽, 개자식…, 아… 흑, 흐으… 그만…!"

아래를 치받는 성기에 절로 신음이 흘러나왔다. 하체가 맞닿을 때마다 밀레시안의 몸은 작살에 찔린 물고기처럼 몸이 파드득 튀어올랐다. 그의 성기에 꿰인채 움직임에 따라 힘 없이 흔들리는 모습은 실이 끊어진 마리오네트 인형처럼 보였다. 아래를 거칠게 헤집는 성기는 밀레시안의 안에서 욕심껏 그 크기를 부풀렸다. 성기가 안으로 밀려들자 납작한 뱃가죽이 불룩하게 불거졌다. 온 몸의 신경이 구멍으로 향하는 것이 선연하게 느껴졌다.

통상적인 연인들이 나눌 법한 애정도, 감정의 교류도 오가지 않았다. 짐승의 우열을 가리기 위한 그 행위에는 어떠한 쾌락의 조각 하나도 찾아볼 수 없었고 고통만이 남아 있었다. 그것은 성교라기보다는 폭력이라는 말이 더 어울리리라.

제2 차 모이투라 전투 이후에 살아남았던 전쟁영웅들의 수기 뿐만 아니라 지금도 변경에서 포워르들과 대적하고 있는 병사들을 보아도 알 수 있듯이, 피가 흐르고 살을 베는 전장을 겪은 자들은 폭력에 무뎌지게 된다. 당연하게도 이런 현상은 밀레시안에게도 예외는 아니었다.

밀레시안 역시 강제력이 동반되는 폭력에 익숙한 자였는데, 더욱이나 그는 징집과 수직적인 명령체계로 돌아가는 병사들과는 달리 강력한 동기-에린을 지켜야한다는-를 가지고 있었다. 때문에 그는 그간 겪어온 것과 형태만 다를 뿐인 그 부당한 압제에 쉽사리 굴복하지는 않았다. 다만 동성간의 성교라는 거부감과 준비도 없이 갑작스럽게 아래를 짓밟으며 유린한 탓에, 일반적인 구타나 매질과 비교해서 그것은 밀레시안의 올곧은 이상을 굴복시키는 첫 단계로서 훌륭한 쾌거를 거두었다.

마치 개의 교미를 연상시키듯 베임네크의 아래에 깔려 난도질 당하던 밀레시안은 참을 수 없는 격통에서 벗어나고자 침대 끄트머리로 기어갔다. 베임네크는 도망치는 밀레시안의 허리를 단단히 붙잡고 자신을 향해 거세게 끌어당겼다. 성기는 마치 살아있는 것처럼 내장 어드메를 짓쳐올렸다. 어떠한 성감도 쾌감도 존재치 않는 교접은 괴롭기 그지없었다. 밀레시안은 조금이라도 빨리 베임네크가 빠져나가기를 기원하며 목끝까지 차오르는 눈물을 집어삼켰다.

고문과 같았던 폭력은 좀처럼 발기하지 않던 밀레시안의 성기에서 유백색 액체를 흘려낼 쯤에야 그 난폭함이 사그라들었다. 밀레시안의 몸은 앞서 반호르에서의 전투로 여기저기에 크고 작은 상처가 가득했다. 특히나 베임네크가 그의 초행을 뚫었을 때 밀레시안이 긴장으로 과도하게 배에 힘을 준 탓에, 마법으로 겨우 아물었던 배의 상처가 벌어져 흰 침대보 위에 시뻘건 핏물을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 수없는 피스톤질에 구멍은 뜨끈한 열감을 내며 부어올랐고 부드러운 우윳빛을 띠던 둔부는 마찰로 추하고 수치스러운 색을 띠었다.

밀레시안이 갇힌 방은 굉장히 넓었지만 침대를 제외하고는 어떠한 집기나 가구도 없었다. 시계도 달력도 달려있지 않아 시간이 얼마나 지났는지, 얼마나 오랫동안 감금되었는지 가늠할 수조차 없었다. 그저 밀레시안을 안기 위해 베임네크가 방으로 돌아올 때, 그의 갑옷에 숨어있던 싸늘한 새벽의 조각이나 망토에 스며든 아침 이슬을 보며 대충의 시간대를 어림할 뿐이었다. 

창문 하나 없는 방은 숨이 막혔다. 잠에 든 사이에 교단원들이 정리를 한 모양인지 침대는 말끔하게 정돈되어 있었다. 밀레시안은 일순 어젯밤 그에게 굴욕적으로 깔린 것이 꿈이라 착각할 뻔 했다. 하지만 밀레시안의 몸에 남은 손자국과 잇자국들은 요 며칠간 그가 습관적으로 잡고 깨물었던 부위와 크게 다르지 않아 이내 자신의 처지를 자각했다.

온몸이 얻어맞은 것만 같았다. 밀레시안이 침대를 짚고 일어서자 허벅지를 타고 피가 섞인 정액이 흘러내렸다. 베임네크를 받아들이기엔 밀레시안의 체구는 그보다 작은 편이었고, 상처가 아물 틈도 없이 며칠 동안 밤마다 계속되는 성교에 몸이 남아날 리가 없었다. 사실 밀레시안을 괴롭히는 것은 성교의 고통보다 오히려 후각이었다. 역한 밤꽃 냄새. 베임네크의 아래에서 절정에 달할 때마다 맡게되는 이끼가 썩어가는 듯한 그 역한 냄새는 자신의 비참한 위치를 상기시켰다. 때때로 구음을 하게 될 때에는 시큼하고 비린 정액 냄새가 하루종일 입가와 비강 속을 가득 채웠다. 사정은 마치 스스로 만들어낸 죄악처럼 느껴졌다.

흐르는 정액을 침대 시트로 대충 닦아내곤 침대 아래에 널부러진 옷을 주워 입었다. 어차피 그가 돌아온다면 다시 벗겨질 옷이었지만 나신으로 베임네크를 맞이할 생각은 추호도 없었다. 침대 끝에 걸터앉아 바닥만 내려다 보았다. 바닥에 새겨진 하이미라크의 문양을 더듬으며 고개를 돌렸다. 몸을 돌리는 와중에 느껴지는 무게감이 느껴졌다. 주머니에 손을 넣자 차끈한 금속성의 막대가 손에 잡혔다.

밀레시안은 허겁지겁 주머니에 든 물건을 꺼냈다. 작은 단검. 반호르에서 베임네크에게 다가가기 직전, 자신도 모르는 사이에 주머니에 집어넣었던 모양이었다. 밀레시안은 한참을 멍하게 단검을 바라보다가, 멀리서 들려오는 익숙한 그리브 소리에 무언가를 결심한 듯 손가락이 희게 변할 정도로 단검이 든 검집을 부여잡았다.

하이미라크의 접힌 날개가 세공된 문은 육중한 무게임에도 불구하고 늘 소리 없이 열렸다. 방 안으로 들어선 베임네크는 익숙한, 하지만 어딘가 이질적인 기운을 감지했다. 밀레시안이 갇혀 있는 방은 언제나 그렇듯 적막하기 그지없었지만 유달리 적요하게 내려앉은 공기가 베임네크의 신경을 자극했다. 아니, 정확히 말하자면 밀레시안의 부재가.

그가 열고 들어온 문을 제외하곤 안개속 저택의 마지막 방은 창문 하나 없는 밀실이었다. 환생을 하기 위해 스스로 절멸을 택했다 하더라도 자해를 할 도구조차 없었고, 그럴 만한 흔적도 보이지 않았다. 열쇠 구멍을 고장내 도망이라도 쳤던 모양인지 문 손잡이와 열쇠구멍 주위에는 자잘한 칼자국이 실금처럼 패어 있었다. 베임네크는 허전하다못해 텅 빈 방을 둘러보다가 방의 가장 끄트머리, 침대가 놓여진 단상 위로 향했다. 서너 개의 낮은 계단을 밟고 올라섰다. 침대에는 약간의 온기가 남아 있어 밀레시안이 사라진 것은 그리 한참 전의 일은 아닌 듯 보였다.

베임네크가 침대 앞에서 우두커니 서 있는 동안, 침대 아래에 숨어 있던 밀레시안은 그가 최대한 빨리 자신을 찾으러 방을 떠나기만을 기다리고 있었다. 이윽고 멀어지는 발소리에 안도하며 몸을 움직일 때였다. 얼음장처럼 차가운 손이 밀레시안의 발목을 붙잡고 침대 밖으로 끌어당겼다.

"아윽…!"

갑작스럽게 발목이 잡혀 뒤로 끌려가자 다급하게 침대 다리를 붙잡았다. 바닥에 쓸린 가슴과 턱이 쓰라렸지만 따가움은 안중에도 없었다. 수영을 하듯 발을 퍼덕거리며 그의 팔과 어깨에 발길질을 했으나 발목을 잡은 손은 굳건했다. 이내 몸이 붕 뜨더니 시야가 뒤집어졌다. 등 뒤로 매트리스의 푹신한 질감이 느껴졌다.

침대 위에 던져진 밀레시안은 베개 아래에 손을 넣었다. 베개 밑에 숨겨두었던 단검을 잡아 그의 어깨에 박아넣을 때였다. 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 팔목을 거세게 옥죄었다. 팔을 비트는 강한 악력에 결국 밀레시안은 손에 든 단검을 떨어트릴 수밖에 없었다. 살갗 위로 단단하게 굳은살 박인 손바닥이 느껴졌다.

"이거… 놔…."

"설마 정말로 내가 모를 거라고 생각한 건 아니겠지. 그렇게 생각했다면 그대에 대한 평가를 재고해 보아야 할 것 같군."

그는 순순히 밀레시안의 팔을 놓아주었다. 팔은 자유로워졌지만 밀레시안은 평온한 심정이 아니었다. 단 한번 주어진 탈출 기회를 놓치지 않기 위해 베임네크가 방에 들어서기 직전까지 계획을 짰던 탓에 정신적인 피로감과 부담감이 상당했다. 차라리 그가 보는 앞에서 자진을 했다면 더 효과적인 복수였을지도 몰랐다. 이미 폐기처분된 계획들이 후회처럼 떠올라 머릿속을 채웠다. 밀려드는 상념에 빠진 밀레시안을 현실로 잡아당긴 것은 베임네크의 입에서 나온 몇 마디의 말이었다.

"아직도 도주를 생각하나? 하지만… 그대의 힘에 기대던 이들이 전부 사라지면 그대는 결국 나에게 돌아오겠지. 내가 직접 그대를 위해 검을 들테니 기뻐해도 좋아."

다정한 말투와는 정반대의 내용에 소름이 머리끝까지 돋았다. 검을 차고 방을 나서려는 베임네크를 다급히 붙잡았다. 그의 망토 자락을 잡아당기는 밀레시안의 얼굴은 시허옇게 질려 있었다. 당장이라도 원정대와 다난들을 없애겠다는 그의 말에 적절하게 대처할 여유도 없이, 절박한 얼굴로 애원했다.

"아니, 아니야! 제발… 내가 잘못했어. 도망치려던 내가 나쁜 거잖아. 다, 다른 다난들은 손대지 마…. 시키는 대로 다 할테니까… 베임네크. 부탁이야."

"……."

대답 없는 그의 반응에 밀레시안은 손을 덜덜 떨며 스스로 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 어깨를 움츠린 채 경련하는 모습이 퍽이나 안쓰러웠다. 밀레시안은 반쯤 정신이 나간 채 베임네크의 목에 팔을 감고 속삭이기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 귀끝까지 새빨갛게 붉힌 채 눈물을 죽죽 흘리면서도 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다.

"베인, 베인. 안…아줘. 이제 에린 같은… 건 필요 없으니까, 흑…. 아래에, 뒤, 뒷… 뒷보지에… 네 걸, 윽, 박고싶, 어…. 나, 나는 너만 있으면 되, 되니까… 가지마. 네가…원하는 대로 안아줘. 섹…스 하고 싶어. 응? 네 자… 자지, 박아줘. 제발."

밀레시안은 베임네크에게 매달리듯 안기며 자신의 성기를 그의 하체에 비볐다. 그것만으로도 부족했는지 밀레시안은 바닥에 무릎을 꿇은 채 떨리는 손으로 그의 바지를 벗겨 그의 남근을 핥기 시작했다. 파르르 떨리는 입술과 연약한 입천장을 타고 베임네크의 성기가 부풀어올랐다. 밀레시안은 숨이 흐트러진 와중에도 그의 성기를 목끝까지 집어넣고 성실하게 혀를 놀렸다. 둥그런 귀두의 선단이 목젖과 혀 안쪽을 무겁게 누르는 바람에 헛구역질이 났다. 혹시나 그의 심기를 거스를까 겁에 질린 밀레시안은 내색도 않은 채 맛있다는 듯 그의 성기를 쪽쪽 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 빨았다.

얕게 숨을 내쉬며 목구멍을 조이자 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡아채 더 깊숙이 끌어당겼다. 단단하게 굳은 그의 아랫배에 코가 짓눌렸다. 습하고 음란한 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 볼이 홀쭉해질 정도로 강하게 그의 성기를 빨다가 그의 성기를 입에 문 채 어눌한 목소리로 말했다.

"네 자지 마시써…, 배고파, 정액 싸저어……."

한참동안 입을 벌리고 있던 탓에 턱이 아렸다. 성기가 입 안을 꽉 채운 탓에 입을 움직이기도 힘들었고 입술 틈새로 침이 줄줄 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 그의 남근을 빠는 것에 집중하면서도 그의 표정을 살폈다. 그의 사정을 독촉이라도 하듯 혀 끝으로 귀두 끝을 쿡쿡 찔러대자 금세 뭉글뭉글한 액체가 터져나왔다. 밀레시안은 숨을 멈춘 채 그의 사정액을 전부 목 뒤로 받아넘겼다. 다시금 작은 구역질이 일었지만 혹시나 뱉어냈다간 그가 무슨 짓을 할지 몰라 그의 성기가 빠져나간 후에도 혀로 제 입가에 묻은 침과 정액마저 정성껏 핥아먹었다.

"아랫입…도… 채워줘. 구멍에, 큰 거 넣어서… 뱃속에도 뜨거운 거 싸줘. 아무 생각도 못 할 정도로, 흑, 아래가 질퍽질퍽해질 정도로 괴롭혀줘. 나, 나는 네 거야."

밀레시안은 침대로 올라가 무릎을 꿇고 엎드렸다. 시트에 한쪽 뺨을 묻은 채 둔부를 위로 올리고 스스로 잡아 벌렸다. 둔부를 잡아당긴 탓에 구멍 주변의 촘촘한 주름들이 팽팽하게 펴졌다. 구멍은 밀레시안이 숨을 쉴 때마다 조금씩 벌름거리며 안쪽의 진분홍색 속살을 내비쳤다. 밀레시안은 허벅지를 바르르 떠는 와중에도 절박하게 베임네크의 이름을 불렀다.

"여기… 여기 얼른 넣어줘. 베인, 뒷구멍 얼른 채워서, 흑, 끄윽…, 찢어져도 좋으니까아… 더럽혀줘. 빨리이."

서늘한 손이 밀레시안의 둔부를 움켜잡았다. 아무리 닿아도 익숙해지지 않는 차가운 손에 밀레시안이 숨을 들이마셨다. 꼬리뼈를 따라 엉덩이골로 내려와 구멍 주변을 더듬자 밀레시안의 발가락이 안으로 곱아들었다. 며칠간 계속되는 정사에 구멍은 부어있어 열감까지 느껴졌다.

베임네크의 상체가 밀레시안의 등과 겹쳐졌다. 침대가 아래로 움푹 눌렸다. 군살 없이 근육으로 가득찬 그의 몸은 숨을 쉴 수조차 없을 만큼 크고 두툼했다. 등을 압박하는 압력에 몸을 움츠리는 와중에 구멍 위로 뭉툭한 살덩이가 닿았다. 남근의 대가리가 부어오른 구멍을 서서히 열고 들어오자 몸을 짓누르는 무게보다 더한 압박감에 절로 아래가 굳었다. 등과 이마로 식은땀이 줄줄 흘러내렸지만 그를 피한다거나 밀어낼 생각조차 하지 못했다. 그는 마치 안정될 때까지 기다려주겠다는 듯이 성기를 삽입만 한 채 밀레시안을 껴안고만 있었다.

등을 타고 베임네크의 심장이 뛰는 소리가 들렸다. 그의 결 좋은 머리카락이 귓가를 간질이며 습한 날숨이 귓바퀴를 덥혔다. 밀레시안은 거세게 뛰는 자신의 심장소리가 들킬까 부끄러워, 베임네크에게서 빠져나오기 위해 허리를 비틀었다. 밀레시안의 움직임에 그의 페니스가 더 깊숙이 들어왔다. 밀레시안은 결국 모든 것을 체념하고 그를 집어삼킨 채 스스로 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 풀린 눈에서 눈물이 죽죽 흐르고 벌어진 입에서 침이 흘러 침대를 축축하게 적셨다.

"하으, 깊어…. 더어…, 베인, 싫… 좋아아…."

구멍이 한계까지 벌어져 얼얼했다. 페니스가 내벽을 휘저으며 찍어대자 머릿속이 번개치듯 점멸했다. 밀레시안이 의식적으로 아래를 조이자 베임네크의 목에서 그르렁거리듯 낮은 침음이 흘렀다. 엉덩이에 손자국이 남을 정도로 거세게 움켜진 채 뿌리까지 박아넣었다. 성기가 밀레시안의 몸을 반으로 토막낼듯 거칠게 밀고 들어왔다. 점점 치받는 속도가 빨라질수록 밀레시안은 흐느끼며 그의 이름과 울음을 번갈아 울부짖었다.

안쪽마저 부어올랐는지 성기가 쓸릴 때마다 아릿한 감각이 뱃속을 덥혔다. 한계에 다다른 성감은 밀레시안의 처진 성기에서 묽은 액을 흘리게 만들었다. 주체할 수 없는 절정에 밀레시안은 온몸을 바들바들 떨며 울음을 터트렸지만 베임네크의 허릿짓은 쉬이 가라앉지 않았다. 잡힌 허리가 당겨지면서 팔에 의지해 겨우 일으켰던 상체가 바닥에 처박혔다. 퍽, 하는 소리와 함께 밀레시안은 잠시 정신이 날아가는 느낌을 받았다. 흔들리는 몸때문에 떨리는 신음소리 역시 토막난 채 새어나왔다. 밀레시안은 더이상 그에게서 도망치겠다는 생각을 접고, 이 행위가 빨리 끝나기만을 소망하며 겨우 입을 열었다.

"으응… 살살… 도망가지 않을테니까, 조금만… 더, 흑, 부드럽게… 흐으으……."

밀레시안이 가냘프게 애원하는 모습은 베임네크에게 만족감을 주었다. 비록 그것이 인질을 구하기 위한 어설픈 연기라고 할지라도, 밀레시안의 자의로 자신의 품에 안겨와 혀를 놀리고 수치스럽게 다리를 벌리는 행동은 그의 희열과 정복감을 고취시켰을 뿐만 아니라, 그것은 밀레시안의 생사여탈을 포함해 그가 짊어진 의무와 선택권조차도 전부 베임네크에게 넘기는 것을 함의하고 있었다. 밀레시안의 한심한 꼴을 보는 것은 그에게 기묘한 자극을 주었는데, 베임네크는 이내 그것의 정체를 깨달았다.

육체적인 귀속 뿐만 아니라 정신적인 굴종까지 받아내는 것. 그는 밀레시안이 자신의 틀에 맞추어 스스로의 의지와 결심을 꺾어트리는 것을 원했던 것이다. 베임네크는 자신을 거부하는 밀레시안을 안으면서도 종종 밀레시안이 도망을 칠 경우 그의 주변 동료들이 받게 될 재앙과 죽음을 속삭이곤 했다. 그것은 밀레시안을 야금야금 갉아먹으며 그들을 지키기 위해 스스로 다난들을 잘라내도록 만들었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안이 자신을 죽여주기를 원했으나 그와 동시에 자신에게 굴복하고 절망으로 무너지는 것을 원했고, 결국 지금에서야 그가 원하던 목표를 완연히 이루게 된 것이다.

"내가 그대를 얼마나 필요로 하는지… 그대는 모르겠지."

"…… 알아."

밀레시안의 숨이 짧게 멈췄다. 잠시 후 느릿한 대답이 흘러나왔다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 눈물 맺힌 눈가에 입술을 찍으며 만족스러운 웃음을 지었다. 밀레시안은 그의 입맞춤을 받아들이며 짧은 시간 동안 평화로웠던 과거를 몇 번이고 반추하다가, 마지막 남은 미련마저도 갈무리해 눈물과 함께 삼켰다. 비열한 협잡과 폭력이 휩쓸고 지나간 자리에는 오직 굴종만이 남아있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	20. 베인밀레로 벨바스트에서 야외플이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 12. 08. 1차초고 공백포함 11,933 자 / 공백미포함 9,106 자  
> * BL, 강압적 관계, 메인스트림 G22 스토리와 스크립트가 포함되어 있습니다. 동성간 성행위 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 벨바스트에서 야외플이 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

"최근 마을 아이들 사이에서 이상한 소문이 하나 퍼지고 있다고 합니다. 마을에서 처음 보는 낯선 이가 아이들에게 말을 걸고 다닌다고 하는 주민분들의 이야기도 들리고요. 어쩌면… 그자가 소문을 퍼트리는 것일지도 모르지만요."

늘 사무적인 태도를 일관하던 제독 비서가 먼저 말을 꺼낸 것은 의외였다. 그녀는 독백처럼 이야기를 늘어놓으며 밀레시안의 눈치를 살폈다. 혹시나 자신이 하는 이야기가 밀레시안에게 강요 내지 부탁으로 들리는 것이 아닐까 들여다 보는 기색이었다. 아네스트, 제독의 비서는 밀레시안과 원정대에게 필요한 정보를 정확히 알아차렸다. 제독 대신 그녀 스스로가 언급함으로써 원정대에 대한 자치령의 관심을 넌지시 드러낸 것이다. 평소 정무와 관련된 일이 아니면 눈길조차 주지 않던 것 치고는 밀레시안에게 꽤나 많은 시간과 관심을 할애한 셈이다.

입으로는 관련이 있을 것 같지 않다는 말이 나왔지만, 시선은 해안가 근처 정원에서 뛰어놀고 있는 어린 아이들에게 닿아있었다. 밀레시안의 시선이 아네스트의 눈을 따라 해안선으로 향했다. 끝없이 이어지는 수평선은 하늘과 맞닿아 있어 간간히 밀려드는 파도는 금방이라도 구름에 닿을 것만 같았다. 해안가 근처에서 등대에서 정원까지 뛰어다니며 영웅놀이를 하는 어린 아이들이 보였다. 밀레시안은 문득 자신이 아본에서 가져온 크립텍스를 떠올렸다. 피르안이 장치를 풀어 꺼낸 종이 쪽지의 내용이 뇌리를 스쳤다.

"아이들의 이야기에 섞여버린…."

"예?"

"음, 아니에요. 조금 생각할 게 있어서. 좋은 정보 고마워요. 도움이 됐어요, 아네스트."

밀레시안은 평소와 같이 무심한 얼굴로 짧게 목례를 하는 아네스트를 뒤로 하고 제독 관사를 빠져나왔다. 정원의 끝에서 끝까지 뛰어다니는 아이들을 주시하며 계단을 내려갈 무렵이었다. 주점에서 막 걸어나오는 마르에드와 피르안이 보였다. 아네스트의 이야기가 쪽지의 내용과 관련이 있을까싶어 잰걸음으로 정원까지 내려가자 일행의 옆으로 익숙한 얼굴이 다가왔다.

"밀레시안. 이렇게 빨리 다시 보게 될 줄은 몰랐는데. 그대 원정대의 조사는 순조로워 보이는군."

달도 뜨지 않는 밤을 연상시키는 검은 머리로 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 채, 유백색의 눈동자가 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다. 불어오는 바닷바람이 금방이라도 그의 내밀한 속내를 들춰낼 듯 그의 머리카락을 흔들고 있었지만, 눈을 가린 머리는 그의 도톰한 입술 언저리만 간질이며 결코 그 안을 보여주는 법이 없었다. 용의 뿔처럼 단단하고 육중한 무구는 평화로운 섬마을과는 괴리감이 있는 모습이었다. 그의 이질적인 모습은 외려 섬뜩해 보이기까지 한 까닭일까, 주변에서 뛰어놀던 아이들은 그의 위압감에 멀찍이 멀어져 그와 자신을 훔쳐보고 있었다.

베임네크의 눈은 밀레시안이 정원으로 진입했을 때부터 그를 향하고 있었다. 어쩌면 그 이전부터. 밀레시안은 그의 속을 알 수 없는 눈빛을 마주하며 자신이 어떤 얼굴을 하고 있을까 궁금했다. 테흐 두인의 입구에서 헤어진 일이 그리 오래전이 아니었으니 반가움보다는 당황이나 놀라움이 담긴 얼굴을 하고 있으리라. 밀레시안은 그렇게 지레짐작하며 일행을 향해 한 걸음 내디뎠다.

"아, 밀레시안 님! 마르에드 누님과 주점에서 나오고 있는데 베인 씨가 지나가는 걸 보고 깜짝 놀랐지 뭐예요! 제독님은 뭐라고 하시던가요?"

피르안이 반가운 얼굴로 밀레시안을 맞았다. 아직 변성기가 오지 않은 어린 소년의 목소리는 마치 새의 노랫소리처럼 가볍고 활기차게 들렸다. 피르안은 밀레시안의 대답을 듣지도 않은 채 주점에서 들은 이야기를 늘어놓기 시작했다. 피르안 역시 표식에 대한 별다른 소문을 듣지 못한 모양인지 그가 꺼낸 이야기의 대부분은 베인을 만난 이야기가 주를 이루고 있었다.

밀레시안이 아네스트에게 들은 마을의 소문을 풀어내자 피르안이 맞장구를 치며 크립텍스 안의 쪽지 내용을 읊어댔다. 마르에드는 고개를 끄덕이며 등대 뒤에서 자신들을 훔쳐보고 있는 아이들에게 힐끔 시선을 돌렸다. 등대 뒤로 황급히 사라지는 뒤통수가 보였다. 그 어린 뒷모습에 마르에드는 왕성에 남겨진 여왕을 떠올렸다. 에레원에게서 멀리 떨어진 일이 가히 오랜만이라, 어쩌면 여왕에 대한 걱정과 아쉬움일지도 모른다. 뒤이어지는 밀레시안과 피르안의 대화에 마르에드는 상념을 떨쳐버리고 눈 앞의 남자에게 집중했다.

평범한 눈치를 가진 피르안이라면 몰랐겠지만, 마르에드는 줄곧 베임네크를 경계하듯 똑바로 노려보고 있었다. 밀레시안 역시 피르안과 비등한 상황 판단력을 가진 탓에 평소였다면 알아차리지 못했을 테지만, 유난히 말을 아끼는 마르에드의 태도에 금세 그녀의 불편함을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 못마땅하다는 눈으로 베임네크를 바라보며 입을 열었다.

"베인, 당신이 왜 벨바스트에 있는지 말씀해주셔야겠습니다. 저는 원정대와 관계 없는 자와 계속 마주치게 되는 것이 눈에 거슬리는군요."

"누님! 표현이 좀… 베, 베인 씨. 마르에드 누님이 나쁜 뜻으로 말씀하시는 건 아닐……."

"나쁜 뜻 맞습니다! 저는 당신이 굉장히 의심스럽군요."

마르에드는 베임네크를 매섭게 노려보며 일갈했다. 방랑기사라고 소개한 것부터 자신과 부관이 닮았다는 헛소리를 내뱉는 점도 마음에 들지 않았고, 무엇보다 밀레시안에 대한 그 호기심과 관심이 불쾌했다. 왕성에서 일반적인 귀족들이 수근대며 한마디씩 거들 법한 질 나쁜 관심도 아니었고 신시엘라크의 장자와 같은 호의라고 보기에는 본질이 불분명했다. 마르에드는 수 년간 여왕의 측근으로서, 그리고 귀족들의 물밑싸움을 지켜본 자로서 베임네크가 결코 호인이라 고려할 만한 인물이 못된다고 직감했다.

피르안은 걱정스러운 얼굴로 그녀와 베임네크를 번갈아 바라보다가, 도움을 요청하듯 밀레시안에게 고개를 돌렸다. 밀레시안의 중재를 요청하는 듯 울상인 얼굴이었다. 자신이 개입했다가는 마르에드의 분노를 더 살지도 모른다는 피르안 나름의 경험에서 우러나온 해결책이었다. 단언컨대 그 해결책은 꽤나 자주 먹혀들었다. 밀레시안은 한숨을 내쉬며 마르에드와 베임네크의 사이에 끼어들었다.

"자, 자. 마르에드, 괜찮으니까 진정해. 갑작스럽게 의심을 받으면 베인도 당황스러울거야. 천천히 이야기를 들어보자."

밀레시안은 퍽 다정한 어투로 마르에드를 진정시켰다. 밀레시안의 말에 마르에드는 한발짝 물러섰다. 여전히 의심스러운 눈빛이었지만 기세는 한풀 꺾여있었다. 밀레시안의 말 없는 눈길에 베임네크는 호수 난간에 등을 기댄 채 팔짱을 끼고 느릿한 목소리로 말을 이었다. 다행히 그의 말투에는 멸시나 비꼼은 들어있지 않았다. 그는 여전히 예스럽고 정중한 말투를 사용했고, 얼굴 위로 떠오른 귀찮음 위에는 놀랍게도 희미한 미소가 얹어져 있었다.

"그대들과 헤어진 후에 이곳에서 내 부관을 목격했다는 소식을 들었다네. 다행히 실종된 건 아니었던 모양이야. 아이들이 뛰어놀고 있는 것이 보이길래 비슷한 인상의 사람을 본 적 있냐고 물었다. 그러고 그대들과 마주쳤고. 그게 전부지."

베임네크는 짧게 침묵을 하고 다시 입을 열었다. 그리 말이 많은 성격이 아닌 듯 보였으나 밀레시안에게 자초지종을 설명하는 그를 보자니 당장은 그가 원정대를 적대시 하지는 않을 듯 보였다. 마르에드는 걱정스러운 눈으로 밀레시안의 뒷모습을 바라보았다.

"오랜만에 오니 감회가 새롭군. 이 대륙에는 내 고향이 있거든. 예전에 떠나온 곳이지만…. 게다가 이곳에서까지 그대에 대한 업적이 파다하더군. 그대를 만나리라고는 예상치 못했지만… 말이야."

베임네크는 지극히 고저 없는 목소리로 밀레시안을 치하했다. 그의 말에 밀레시안이 크게 웃음을 터트렸다. 변명을 할거라 생각했던 예상과는 달리 뜬금없이 자신의 소문에 대해 거론한 탓이었다. 더 말을 열 듯한 베임네크를 침묵시킨 것은 밀레시안의 친밀한 대답이었다.

그래, 이렇게 만나니까 반갑네. 그동안 잘 지냈어? 별 것 아닌 물음이었다. 오랜만에 보는 사람에게 할 법한 특별하지 않은 안부인사. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 그 덤덤한 상냥함이 기꺼웠다. 피와 살이 튀는 전장만이 전부인 자신의 삶에서 단 한번이라도 이토록 안온하고, 다정하고, 따뜻하고, 아름다운 것이 존재했던가. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 온화한 성정이야말로 그의 절대성과 강력한 힘에 기반됨을 일찍이 깨달았다. 그리고 그는, 밀레시안이야말로 자신이 갈구하는 것을 선사해 줄 구원자임을 일찌감치 알아차렸다. 베임네크에게 밀레시안이란, 신이 내린 선물 그 단어로밖에 설명되지 않는 기적이었다.

한참을 침묵하던 그가 대답 대신 한밤중에 묘지에서 무언가가 나온다는 말을 덧붙이자 마르에드가 밀레시안에게 무언가를 속삭였다. 머리를 맞대고 오고가는 속삭임은 불어오는 바닷바람에 쓸려 금세 희미해졌다. 베임네크는 노골적으로 조용하게 서 있었다. 마치 밀레시안의 처분을 바라듯. 그를 기다리고 있다는 듯이.

그의 시선이 집요하다시피 밀레시안을 쫓았다. 밀레시안 역시 당장이라도 자신의 대답을 바라는 그를 무시할 정도로 매정한 이는 아니었기에, 불편한 표정으로 베임네크를 흘긋 바라보고는 이내 어색하게나마 웃음을 지어보였다.

베임네크는 속으로 밀레시안의 이름을 중얼거렸다. 가만히 서서 팔짱을 낀 채 밀레시안의 이름을 하나하나 분해하다보면, 흩어진 음소 하나하나가 목 안을 날카롭게 찌르는 것만 같았다. 그것은 깨진 유리조각처럼 성대를 찢고 불덩어리처럼 뱃속을 태워버리고, 종국에는 자신에게 영원한 안식을 선물하리라. 이제는 익숙해진 그 이름을 다시금 되새기며 베임네크는 묘지를 향해 발길을 옮겼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

마르에드와 피르안이 시장을 돌아다니며 다른 정보를 모으러 간 사이, 밀레시안 역시 정원에서 술래잡기를 하는 아이들에게 다가갔다. 이전부터 등대 뒤에 숨어 원정대와 베임네크를 힐끗대던 아이들은 밀레시안의 손에 든 쿠키나 사탕 따위를 보자 언제 그를 경계했냐는 듯 제각기 자신들의 비밀을 풀어내기 시작했다. 안경을 쓴 소년은 입 안에서 사탕을 굴리며 중요한 비밀을 이야기하듯 주변을 두리번거렸다.

"쉿! 이건 비밀인데, 저기 묘지에서… 귀신이 나온대!"

"귀신?"

"뭐야, 넌 그 아저씨한테 아무 것도 못 들었구나?"

뒤에서 또다른 아이가 소년의 말을 거들었다. 아이들의 이야기는 베임네크의 말과 크게 다르지 않았다. 밀레시안은 산발적이고 마구 흩어진 아이들의 이야기 속에서 그나마 쓸 만한 정보를 몇 가지 골라낸 후에야 묘지로 향할 수 있었다. 큰 수확이 없었던 탓에 시간은 그리 오래 걸리지 않았는지, 팔라라가 묘지 너머로 뉘엿거릴 즈음이었다.

묘지 입구에 도착하자 익숙한 인영이 보였다. 베임네크는 묘비 입구 근처에서 안쪽을 바라보며 생각에 잠긴 듯 무언가를 골몰하고 있었다. 밀레시안이 다가가자 인기척을 눈치챘는지 베임네크가 고개를 돌렸다. 순간 눈이 마주쳤다. 냉랭하던 얼굴에 미세하게 금이 가듯 희미한 미소가 스쳐 지나갔다. 그의 알 수 없는 미소에 밀레시안은 잠시 발걸음을 멈췄다.

해질녘의 황혼이 대리석으로 짜인 무덤가 위로 쏟아지며 짙고 긴 그림자를 만들어냈다. 묘지의 문주 그림자가 베임네크를 덮었다. 그는 아무런 미동도 없이 서 있었다. 금방이라도 어둠에 스며들 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 그가 당장이라도 어둠에 섞여 사라질 것만 같은 두려움에 충동적으로 그에게 다가갔다. 그림자는 마치 그를 비호하는 보호막처럼 보였다.

검정은 모든 것을 잡아먹는다. 팔을 뻗자 그림자가 밀레시안의 팔을 베어물었다. 팔이 잘린 듯한 기이한 착시에 주춤하자 베임네크가 먼저 입을 열었다. 회백색의 눈동자는 어둠 속에서도 유리알처럼 빛났다.

"그대도 온 건가. 다른 녀석들도 곧 뒤따라 올 것 같군."

"응, 조금 일찍 온 모양이네."

"… 그대는 아직 그 힘에 대해 아무에게도 말하지 않은 것 같은데. 두려운가? 그 힘이?"

저들이 그대를 한층 더 고약한 괴물로 여기게 될까봐? 베임네크는 뒤이은 물음을 뱉어내지 못하고 밀레시안을 살폈다. 그의 물음에 밀레시안은 잠시 생각하다가 고개를 내저었다. 밀레시안의 표정은 조금 복잡해 보였다. 밀레시안은 당혹감 속에서도 적당한 대답을 찾기위해 생각을 고르고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 베임네크는 기적이라 부르는 힘에 대한 밀레시안의 태도가 마음에 들었다.

만약 자신이 그렇게 묻는다면 그대는 어떻게 대답할까. 두렵다 대답할까, 아니면 더 강한 힘을 원한다 대답할까. 베임네크는 부디 후자이기를 바랐다. 밀레시안은 그가 보아온 자들 중 가장 그 힘에 적합한 자였다. 힘을 가질 만한 자격이 있는 자였고, 자신이 열망해 온 그 자체였다.

베임네크는 종종 밀레시안을 죽이는 꿈을 꾸곤 했다. 밀레시안을 칼로 찌르고, 베고, 헤집었다. 대검이 그의 가슴을 세로로 가르고, 뺨에 튄 피는 빠르게 식는다. 그를 죽음의 죽음까지 몰아세우며 짓이겨, 결국에는 엉망으로 우는 얼굴로 자신에게 복종하도록 밟아버리고싶은 가학심이 싹을 틔웠다. 피투성이로 바닥을 구르는 밀레시안을 바라보는 꿈은 상상만으로도 그를 흥분하도록 만들었다. 

또 어느 날은 검을 든 밀레시안에게 애원하며 죽음을 구걸하는 꿈을 꾸기도 했다. 그의 상냥함에 기대 자신의 심장에 칼을 밀어넣어달라 말한다. 날카롭게 벼린 날붙이가 가슴을 뚫는 서늘한 감각. 첨예한 통증이 가슴 중심에서 퍼지고, 피가 식도를 타고 울컥 치밀어 오르며, 다가올 죽음의 값을 치른다. 평생을 낙인처럼 따라오던 결핍이 충족되는 순간은 그것이 비록 꿈일지라도 황홀하기까지 했다. 그는 생각보다 많이, 생각보다 자주 밀레시안을 갈망하고 있었다.

당연한 이야기일지도 모르겠지만, 베임네크는 그다지 자비로운 이가 아니었다. 비록 그가 여타 신들에게 온건한 이라 평가받았다 할지라도 실상 그 내막을 들여다보자면 그의 부관의 말마따나 전투를 위해 포워르를 우선시 했을 뿐이었고, 수십 년간 죽음을 박탈당한 채 흘려보낸 수십 년은 그를 더욱더 무정한 자로 담금질하기에는 충분한 시간이었다. 손짓 하나에 절멸해버리는 버러지같은 이들에게 그다지 공들여 시간을 보낼 만한 가치조차 느끼지 못했다. 오직, 그의 관심은 밀레시안을 향해 있었다.

영원히 죽지 않고 오랜 시간을 살아오면서도 빛바래지 않고, 믿을 수 없을 정도로 연민과 인간애로 가득찬 이상주의자. 흰 종이 위에 글자를 쓰거나 그림을 그린다 하더라도 그것은 여전히 종이인 것처럼, 밀레시안 역시 그 위로 아무리 신의 권능을 덧씌우고 기적과 같은 힘을 부여한다한들 밀레시안은 그대로 밀레시안으로 남아있을 것이다. 밀레시안은 동화책에 적힌 이야기나 벽에 붙은 그림 따위로 기억되기에는 아까울 만큼 빛이 나는 자였다. 그런 그를 누군가 더럽힐 수나 있을까. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 생각하면 점점 더 악독해지고 있었다.

어쩌면 자신은 그의 다정함 한 자락을 기대하며 보채고 있는 것일지도 모른다. 그렇다면 혹여나 그에게 다른 형태의 상냥함을 구걸하더라도 받아주지 않을까. 베임네크는 곧 자신이 행할 행위의 무게를 잘 알았다. 그럼에도 한 점의 후회도, 망설임도 없었다.

베임네크가 팔을 들어 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 묘지기조차 보이지 않는 적막한 무덤가에서 건틀릿이 맞부닥치는 소리가 유난히 크게 들렸다. 밀레시안을 감싼 팔은 그대로 밀레시안을 으슥한 구석벽으로 밀어붙였다. 갑작스럽게 구석으로 떠밀린 탓에 당황한 밀레시안이 베임네크를 올려다 보았다. 짙고 뚜렷한 눈썹과 움푹 들어간 눈두덩, 직선으로 뻗은 코와 도톰한 입술… 의도를 알아내기 위해 그의 얼굴을 차례로 더듬을 때였다.

건틀렛을 벗어던진 베임네크의 손이 바지를 벗겨 단숨에 성기를 잡아챘다. 당황으로 축 처진 성기를 주무르는 손은 서늘하다못해 차가웠다. 밀레시안은 벽에 등을 기댄채 옴짝달싹도 못하고 그의 손길을 받아낼 수밖에 없었다. 그의 다른 손이 셔츠를 잡아 올렸다. 납작한 배 위에 입술이 닿자 밀레시안의 아랫배가 긴장으로 딱딱해졌다. 신음을 들킬세라 밀레시안은 자신의 손가락을 입에 문 채 베임네크만이 들릴 정도로 작게 속삭였다.

"뭐… 뭐 하는 거야!"

경악으로 물든 목소리가 점점 커진 탓에 밀레시안은 눈을 돌려 주변을 확인했다. 골목은 여전히 아무도 다니지 않아 으슥했지만 금방이라도 모퉁이를 돌아 원정대 일행이 돌아올 것만 같은 두려움에 뒷목이 뻣뻣해졌다. 말랑말랑하던 성기는 어느새 베임네크의 손길로 반쯤 선 상태였다. 성기를 애무하던 손이 회음부를 긁으며 구멍으로 옮겨갔다. 섬세한 주름을 간질이자 밀레시안은 베임네크의 어깨를 거의 감싸안다시피 허리를 숙이며 우는 소리를 냈다.

후텁지근한 샅때문인지 아래를 헤집는 손도 약간의 온기가 돌았다. 주름을 펴낼 듯 구멍 주변을 문지르던 손가락이 흐물해진 입구로 단숨에 밀려들어왔다. 아래를 더듬는 이물감과 수치심에 밀레시안의 얼굴은 금방이라도 터질 듯 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 밀레시안은 한쪽 손으로는 입을 막은 채 다른 한쪽 손으로 베임네크의 어깨를 강하게 쥐었다. 하지만 오래 지나지 않아 사정과 함께 손에서 힘이 빠졌다.

성기 끝에서 정액이 후두둑 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 베임네크는 그제서야 아래를 지분거리던 손을 떼어냈다. 사정의 여운에 힘이 빠진 나머지 밀레시안이 그 자리에 털썩 주저앉았다. 여전히 스스로 입을 막은 채 신음을 삼키느라 숨소리가 거칠었다. 수음도 드물었던 밀레시안에게 타인의 손에 의해, 그것도 동료라 생각했던 이에 의해 사정을 하게 되는 경험은 불쾌하고 두렵기까지 했다. 사정의 탈력감과 부끄러움으로 차마 일어서지 못하고 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬는 가운데, 귓가 언저리에서 달칵거리는 금속성의 소리가 들렸다.

밀레시안이 절망에 물들어 자신을 올려다보는 모습을 바라보며 베임네크는 음습한 기쁨을 느꼈다. 그의 눈에 맺힌 눈물을 보는 것만으로도 아랫배가 묵직하게 당기고 성기로 피가 몰렸다. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 일으켜 몸을 뒤집었다. 양 팔이 한 손에 붙잡힌 채 벽에 볼이 눌렸다. 언제나 옷 안에 숨겨져 쉽사리 노출될 일이 없던 둔부는 잘 다듬어진 석고상처럼 새하얗고 부드러웠다. 부풀어오른 성기가 양 엉덩이 사이를 좌우로 가르며 열고 들어왔다.

그의 손과는 다르게 남근은 노골적일 정도로 뜨거웠다. 성기는 금방이라도 구멍을 짓이기고 들어올 듯 둔부골 사이를 아래위로 왕복하기 시작했다. 살갗 위로 성기가 꿈틀거리는 움직임에 소름이 끼쳐 어깨를 뒤틀어댔지만 양 팔이 잡힌 통에 그 움직임조차 변변찮았다. 골짜기를 쓸어대던 페니스는 물 속을 유영하는 물고기처럼 느릿하게 구멍 안으로 파고들었다. 밀레시안은 아랫입술을 깨물며 삽입을 견뎌내려 했지만, 귀두관의 가장 두꺼운 부분이 입구를 늘이고 진입하는 압박감에 엉덩이를 조이며 낮은 신음을 흘리고야 말았다. 

"으흑, 아파… 앗… 베인! 윽…!"

비명처럼 그의 이름을 부르던 밀레시안은 소란을 눈치채고 누군가가 달려올까 싶어 재빨리 입을 닫았다. 등 뒤를 흐르는 식은땀이 움푹 파인 척추골을 따라 흘렀다. 악다문 잇새로 흐느끼는 신음이 샜다. 베임네크는 여전히 한 손으로 밀레시안의 양 손목을 붙잡고, 자신을 밀어내는 구멍 안으로 제 성기를 꾸역꾸역 밀어넣었다. 성기의 밑동까지 전부 욱여넣은 후에야 그는 탄성과 같은 낮은 신음을 흘리며 밀레시안의 어깨에 코를 묻었다. 감당할 수 없는 크기에 밀레시안의 어깨가 안으로 말리며 덜덜 떨렸다.

베임네크는 그 연약함이 나쁘지 않다고 생각하며 밀레시안의 허리를 감싸안고 더 깊숙히 파고들었다. 상체가 맞붙으며 접합이 더 깊어졌다. 내벽은 그를 녹여버릴 것처럼 뜨겁게 그의 성기에 달라 붙었다. 마치 밀레시안이 자신을 삼키는 듯한 기분에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 밀레시안의 신음이 토막토막 짧아지는데 반해 그 높이는 점점 올라가기 시작했다. 성기가 들이닥칠 때마다 밀레시안의 몸무게가 그대로 내리꽂혔다. 귀두 끝이 자비없이 안쪽을 때렸다.

"히익, 아, 흐으…, 응, 거기, 찌르면… 베인, 아!"

베임네크는 밀레시안의 몸을 더듬어 안으며 안팎으로 거칠게 허릿짓을 했다. 붉게 부어오른 접합부 사이로 미끈한 내벽이 딸려나왔다가 들어가기를 반복했다. 격렬한 피스톤질에 온 몸이 닳아버릴 것만 같았다. 성기의 선단이 금방이라도 결장까지 꿰뚫을 것만 같은 두려움과 쾌감에 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 베임네크의 움직임에 따라 볼과 가슴이 벽에 눌려 거칠게 쓸렸지만 몰려드는 쾌락에 그것이 아픔인지 성감인지 구분도 하지 못할 만큼 정신은 포화상태에 가까웠다. 온 몸이 심장이 되어버린 것처럼 쿵쿵 울리고 손끝부터 발끝까지 저릿했다.

눈가에 매달린 눈물방울이 흘러내렸지만 밀레시안의 안을 헤집던 기세는 줄어들지 않았다. 남근을 거세게 처올리면서도 맞붙은 상체는 여전히 밀착되어 떨어질 생각을 하지 않았다. 먼 곳에서 마르에드와 피르안이 나누는 이야깃소리가 언뜻 들려왔다. 몸 속을 채우던 페니스는 절정을 암시라도 하듯 몇 번의 진득한 허리짓 후에야 밀레시안에게서 빠져나왔다.

베임네크는 벽에 기대 주저앉은 밀레시안에게 시선을 고정시키며 흉흉하게 부어있는 제 성기를 잡고 스스로 흔들어댔다. 마치, 눈으로 두 번 그를 범할 것만 같은 그 강렬한 눈길에 차마 눈을 피하지도 못하고 시선을 마주했다. 베임네크는 하, 하고 짧게 한숨과 같은 신음을 뱉어내며 사정했다. 정액이 튀어오르며 바닥과 밀레시안의 볼 위로 떨어졌다. 점도 높은 액체가 느리게 밀레시안의 뺨을 핥고 흘러내려 눈물처럼 보였다.

밀레시안은 자꾸만 내려오는 눈꺼풀을 애써 올리며 바지를 추어올렸다. 정사 후의 나른함과 피로에 몸은 무거웠고, 거친 호흡 탓에 목소리는 메마른 사막처럼 쩍쩍 갈라졌다. 밀레시안은 점점 가까워져 오는 원정대의 목소리에 억지로 팔을 움직여 옷매무시를 가다듬었다. 떨리는 다리를 겨우 세워 벽에 등을 기대고 천천히 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 구멍은 여전히 성기가 들어찬 듯 아릿한 둔통이 남아있었다.

피르안의 명랑한 목소리가 묘지의 입구로 진입할 무렵, 가까스로 평정을 되찾은 밀레시안이 그들을 맞이하러 발을 옮길 때였다. 베임네크의 널찍한 어깨가 그의 시선을 가로막았다. 밀레시안을 바라보던 베임네크의 시선이 한 지점에 머물렀다. 그는 희미한 미소를 지으며 밀레시안의 뺨에 튄 정액을 훔쳐냈다. 베임네크의 손에 묻은 액체를 가만히 들여다 보던 밀레시안은 그제서야 그것의 정체를 깨달았는지 아연실색한 얼굴을 하곤 옷으로 뺨을 거칠게 문질렀다.

"밀레시안 님! 벌써 와 계셨네요? 베인 씨도 계셨군요!"

금발의 소년이 천진한 얼굴로 밀레시안을 향해 다가왔다. 아직 온 몸이 얼얼했지만 그런대로 움직이기엔 큰 무리가 없었는지, 골목에서 벗어나는 밀레시안의 발걸음은 퍽 자연스러웠다. 밀레시안은 땀으로 젖은 머리를 넘기자 을씨년스러운 묘지의 밤바람이 벌겋게 달아오른 얼굴을 때렸다.

"누님, 저희가 너무 늦게 왔나봐요. 밀레시안 님 얼굴이 빨갛게 얼었네요."

"아, 아니. 이건 그게……."

피르안의 제법 날카로운 말에 밀레시안의 몸이 잠시 휘청였다. 변명을 생각해내기 위해 급하게 입을 떼면서도, 그 대답이 통할지 자신이 없었다. 망설이는 밀레시안을 도와준 것은 의외로 베임네크였다. 그것이 밀레시안을 당혹케 했다.

"…꼬마 녀석들이 밤에 묘지에 가 보라고 했지. 지금이라면 충분할 것 같군. 그럼, 가보도록 하지."

앞서 걷는 베임네크를 따라 피르안과 마르에드가 따라붙었다. 밀레시안은 가장 뒤에서 계단을 오르며 베임네크가 자신에게 저지른 행위에 대해 곰곰이 생각해 보았지만 적당한 답은 나오지 않았다. 왜? 어째서? 라는 물음표는 꼬리를 물고 베임네크의 뒤통수를 투명하게 찔러댔다. 당연하게도 대답은 없었다.

밀레시안은 결국 베임네크의 의도를 그저 질 나쁜 시험 혹은 단순한 성욕이라 받아들였지만, 사실 그 본질은 욕망이었다. 그는 밀레시안에게 죽음을 바랐지만 동시에 밀레시안의 굴복 역시 소망했다. 혹자는 더러 그런 그의 모순적인 기대를 두고 고약한 취미라고 일컬을 지 모를 일이나, 베임네크는 그것을 자신에 대한 구원이라 생각했다.

베임네크에게서 힘이야말로 정의였고, 모든 것이었다. 그는 스스로도 모자라 주변까지 살라먹는 불잉걸 같은 자신의 삶에 종지부를 찍어줄 이로 밀레시안의 힘을 선택했다. 오직 밀레시안만이 자신을 멈출 수 있다. 자신의 삶이든, 육욕이든. 어쩌면 둘 다. 베임네크는 한쪽 입꼬리만 올린 채 밀레시안의 두 눈이 던지는 수많은 물음표를 온 몸으로 받아냈다.

묘지 위로 짙고 푸른 어둠이 드리웠다. 베임네크는 고개를 돌려 흘끗 밀레시안을 바라보고는 하늘로 고개를 돌렸다. 오늘따라 유독 하늘이 낮아 보였다. 베임네크는 앞으로 남은 밤을 통해 밀레시안이 화려하게 개화하기를 고대했다. 밤이 깊어지고 어둠이 찾아올수록 별빛이 더 환하게 빛나듯이. 그는 언젠가 밀레시안의 칼날이 자신의 심장에 박히기를 기대하며 묘지에 첫 발을 내디뎠다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	21. 베인밀레로 혐관 네임버스가 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 12. 15. 1차초고 공백포함 13,512 자 / 공백미포함 10,251 자  
> * BL, 네임버스, 자살, 자해 및 신체훼손 요소, 패팅, G24까지의 스포일러 및 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 혐관 네임버스가 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

실로 이상한 감각이었다. 달군 펜촉으로 살 위에 글씨를 쓰는 느낌, 혹은 끝이 닳은 바늘로 살갗 위를 이리저리 긁는 감각. 미세한 뜨거움과 함께 피부를 간질이는 그것은 때때로 귀찮을 정도로 밀레시안의 신경줄을 쿡쿡 찔러왔다. 문득 참을 수 없을 정도로 허벅지가 간지러워질 때 쯤, 밀레시안은 잠에서 깨어났다. 아직 밤이 깊은 시간이었다.

잠을 깨울 만큼 불쾌한 거부감에 허벅지 위에 손을 대자, 잠옷 위로도 뜨끈한 열감이 느껴졌다. 완전히 잠에서 깨어난 밀레시안은 침대에서 일어나 화장실로 향했다. 간질간질한 소양감에 잠옷 바지를 벗자 여린 안쪽 허벅지살 위에 붉은색으로 희미하게 새겨진 글자가 눈에 들어왔다.

밀레시안 알파벳이나 단어를 보고 놀라는 사람이 아니었지만, 피부 위로 반점처럼 새겨진 글씨와 함께 그것이 의미하는 바를 알아챈 밀레시안은 자신의 눈을 의심하지 않을 수 없었다. 발로르 베임네크 Balor Beimnech. 밀레시안은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 자신의 허벅지를 응시했다. 생각지도 못한 일이 생기면 누구나 으레 그렇듯 아직 꿈을 꾸고 있어 착각한다고 생각하기 마련이었다. 밀레시안은 분명히 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 잠결에 긁은 손톱 자국일수도 있다는 생각도 들었다. 다리 사이에 얼굴을 파묻듯 가까이 대고 눈이 따가울 정도까지 각인된 알파벳을 노려보았다.

허벅지 위로 아로새겨진 알파벳은 아무리 눈을 깜박이고 손톱으로 박박 긁어보아도 사라질 생각을 하지 않았다. 밀레시안은 수전을 돌려 물을 얼굴에 끼얹었다. 차가운 물에 제정신이 번쩍 들었다. 쨍한 두통이 찾아오며 현실감도 밀레시안의 뺨을 때렸다. 밀레시안은 얼굴을 닦을 생각도 하지 않고 다시 고개를 숙여 물이 뚝뚝 흐르는 얼굴로 자신의 허벅지 안쪽을 보았다. 혹시나 누군가의 장난일까 싶어 물 묻은 손으로 훑어보았지만 레터링한 타투처럼 표피 안에 새겨진 양 번지지도 않았다.

밀레시안이 아는 그의 이름은 조금만 주의를 기울인다면 에린 곳곳에 새겨져 있었다. 여러분도 알다시피 전대 포워르 왕의 이름은 그렇게 생소한 편은 아니어서, 사안의 발로르라는 이름은 꽤나 자주 보통 모이투라 전투를 노래하는 음유시인들의 노래에나 마을 곳곳의 학교 도서관 고전 문학 코너, 심지어 라흐 왕성의 지하수로로 통하는 벽에 새겨진 비문에서도 쉽게 찾을 수 있었다. 꼭 전설뿐만이 아니더라도 그는 벨바스트와 반호르와 같은 곳에서 자신의 흔적을 남겼고, 지금 와서는 자신의 몸에까지 그의 이름이 새겨진 것에 밀레시안은 짜증과 불쾌함을 느꼈다.

발로르 베임네크. 여전히 끔찍한 이름이 새겨져 있었다. 한 개인이 혼자서 감당할 수 없는 사실은 때로 사고를 멈추게 하는 법이다. 영문을 알 수 없는 갑작스러운 현상에 말 그대로 눈앞이 캄캄했다. 당장이라도 칼을 뽑아 문신처럼 새겨진 그 이름을 도려내고 싶은 충동이 손을 떨리게 했다. 밀레시안은 잠시 숨을 들이마시며 화장실 벽에 머리를 두어 번 박았다. 여전히 허벅지에는 베임네크의 이름이 적혀 있었다. 밀레시안은 결국 자신이 본 것이 틀리지 않았음을 인정해야 했다.

새겨진 각인은 심지어 아까전보다 더 검붉고 선명해진 것만 같았다. 화상을 입은 것마냥 글자 주변이 뜨끈하게 아려왔다. 밀레시안은 이 불쾌감과 당혹감을 겉으로 표출하지는 않았다. 어차피 드러내봤자 소용이 없었기 때문이다. 밀레시안은 화장실에 주저앉아 머리를 싸매는 대신, 서재로 들어가 각인과 관련된 책이라면 가리지 않고 꺼내펼쳤다. 함부로 책을 꺼내자 책꽂이는 부분부분 이가 빠진 모양이 되었지만 그것까지 신경 쓸 여유가 없었다.

밤을 꼬박 새워 알아낸 정보는 그다지 큰 소용이 없었다. 운명의 상대를 만났을 때 나이나 성별을 가리지 않고 각인이 새겨지는데 구체적인 시기와 부위는 불분명하다는 것과, 사람에 따라 다른 양상으로 통증이 찾아올 수 있다는 것과 네임을 지우는 것은 상대가 죽어야만 가능하다는 것 따위의 일반적으로 널리 알려진 사실들 뿐이었다. 그 외에도 서로에 대한 유대가 강하거나 공통점이 많을수록 네임이 발현되는 부위가 비슷하다는 연구 결과 따위가 최근에 발표되긴 했지만 지금 밀레시안의 상황에는 그다지 도움이 되지는 못했다. 책을 덮은 밀레시안은 다가오는 두통에 눈을 감고 의자에 깊숙히 몸을 묻었다.

말도 안 되는 이야기였다. 아직 각인이 발현되지 않았을 때에는 누구나 그렇듯 막연히 자신의 상대를 상상하며 궁금해하곤 했지만 밀레시안은 막연히 상대가 누군지도 모른 채 이름만으로 운명의 상대를 찾아다녀야 한다는 것에 회의적이었다. 결혼한 부부가 뒤늦게 서로 다른 각인이 발현되어 가정이 깨지는 경우도 많았고, 일간지나 주간지에도 사랑하던 이에게 타인의 이름이 각인되었다는 이유로 일어나는 치정사건이 심심찮게 올라왔기 때문일까. 주변의 다난들이 하나둘 네임이 발현되더라도 자신에게는 네임이 발현되지 않는다는 것에 안도하곤 했던 것이다. 그런데 뒤늦게 발현된 각인의 상대가 그 베임네크라는 것에 밀레시안은 어처구니가 없었다.

눈을 감고 한참을 생각하던 밀레시안은 문득 떠오른 생각에 몸을 일으켰다. 급하게 몸을 일으킨 탓에 무릎에 올려두었던 책이 발치로 우수수 쏟아졌지만 안중에도 없는 듯 벽에 걸린 달력으로 향했다. 반호르에서 베임네크의 검에 찔린 지 꽤나 오랜 시간이 지나있었다. 밀레시안은 책에서 보았던 구절 하나를 되뇌며 다시 책상으로 돌아와 책상 서랍을 열었다. 탄환 두 알이 장전된 리볼버가 들어있었다. 밀레시안은 총구를 관자놀이에 대고 방아쇠에 검지를 걸었다. 손아귀의 쇠 무게가 묵직했다. 달칵이는 소리와 함께 손바닥을 타고 흔들리는 총신의 반동을 채 느끼기도 전에 밀레시안은 소울 스트림에 도착해 있었다.

검은 원피스를 입은 소녀와 만난 것은 대단히 오랜만이어서, 그간 못다한 이야기를 풀어내는 바람에 밀레시안이 다시 에린으로 돌아온 것은 막 오후가 시작될 무렵이었다. 밀레시안이 환생을 하자마자 가장 먼저 확인한 것은 다름아닌 허벅지였다. 집으로 들어서자마자 바지를 벗는 밀레시안때문에, 1층에서 청소를 하던 집사 브라우니는 제 눈을 가리며 짧은 다리로 복도 끝까지 총총 도망쳤지만 그런 건 밀레시안에게 그다지 중요하지 않았다.

이름이 새겨진 자리를 더듬으며 조심스럽게 고개를 숙였다. 확인하고 싶지 않은 거부감과 그럼에도 각인이 사라졌기를 원하는 작은 희망이 첨예하게 갈등했다. 긴장으로 온 몸의 털이 곧추 서고 어깨가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 누군가에게 목이 졸리기라도 한 것처럼 저절로 숨이 막혔다. 시야 사이로 무릎과 마른 허벅지, 네임이 각인된 자리를 덮고 있는 자신의 손이 차례대로 보였다. 어색한 움직임으로 겨우 손가락을 떼어냈다.

발로르 베임네크, 용암의 색으로 각인된 네임은 흔적도 없이 사라져 있었다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 참아왔던 숨을 터트렸다. 긴장하지 않았다면 거짓말이리라. 밀레시안은 다리에 힘이 빠져 소파에 힘없이 주저앉았다. 한참을 앉아서 긴장을 삭힌 후에야 겨우 팔을 들어올릴 수 있었다. 축축한 목덜미의 식은땀을 훔치며 어깨 언저리를 안마하듯 꾹꾹 누를 때였다. 한 번 겪어 익숙한, 그러나 여전히 익숙해지지 않는 기묘한 간지러움이 쇄골 위를 지나갔다.

그것은 마치 벌레가 기어가는 감각과 흡사해서, 밀레시안은 어깨를 주무르던 손을 펼쳐 쇄골을 더듬었다. 얇은 피부 위로 불똥같은 뜨끈한 열감이 튀어올랐다. 두근거리는 심장을 가라앉히며 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 다시 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목에서 나무토막처럼 삐걱이는 소리가 나는 것만 같았다.

벽에 붙어있던 벽거울 위로 창백하게 질린 자신의 얼굴과 마주했다. 파리한 낯빛 아래, 손가락 사이로 흉터처럼 붉은 자국이 언뜻 보였다. 목을 짚었던 손을 서서히 내렸다. 축축하게 젖은 손바닥이 쇄골뼈와 셔츠를 건드리며 바스락거리는 소리를 내고 떨어졌다. 밀레시안은 거울에 시선을 고정한 채 입술을 깨물며 강하게 어깨를 문질렀다. 각인된 지 얼마 되지 않았으니 지우려 한다면 충분히 지워낼 수 있을 것처럼. 강박적이다시피 반복하는 그 손짓은 아무런 의미가 없었다. 오히려 타인의 눈으로 보자면 우스워보이기까지 한 모습이었다.

베인, 아니 베임네크. 밀레시안은 그의 이름을 나직이 입에 담는 순간 무언가 어그러지는 것을 느꼈다. 실상은 어느 것도 변하지 않았고, 어떠한 변화도 일어나지 않았지만 밀레시안은 마치 그의 손등이 살갗에 닿는 듯한 서느런 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 묻고싶었다. 왜 하필이면 그의 이름인가. 어째서 죽지 않는 서로가 운명의 상대로 맺어져야 하는 것인가. 하지만 그 물음에 대답을 줄 이는 어디에도 존재치 않아, 그것은 부질없는 한탄으로 남겨질 뿐이었다. 그로부터 한동안 밀레시안은 팔라라빛이 따뜻한 오후에도 목까지 깃을 세운 코트를 입고 다니거나 그조차 여의치 않을 때에는 답답하다시피 셔츠의 단추를 끝까지 여미고 다녀야만 했다.

하루는 알반 견습 기사들 중 어린 소녀 하나가 조심스럽게 의문점을 물어왔다. 그 의문은 매우 당연한 것이었는데, 그도 그럴 것이 흰 셔츠 아래로 비치는 밀레시안의 살갗은 달군 칼로 지진 듯 지저분한 화상자국과 얼기설기 꿰어맨 흉터가 남아있기 때문이었다. 큰 상처가 아니더라도 정기적으로 환생을 통해 흉터 하나 없는 몸을 유지하던 밀레시안이 어느순간부턴가 일부러 상흔을 남겨놓는 것 같다는 의심에서 시작된, 지극히 합리적인 추론이었다.

"밀레시안 님. 어깨에 상처는 어떻게 되신 거예요? 최근에는 이렇다할 전투도 없었잖아요."

"이거? 그게…. 그럴 만한 사정이 있어서. 보기 흉해?"

"으응… 아니요. 엄청 아프셨을 것 같아서요."

견습 기사의 걱정에 멋쩍은 웃음만 지으며 빠르게 자리를 피한 밀레시안은 집무실로 돌아와 문을 잠그고나서야 안도의 한숨을 내쉴 수 있었다. 각인된 네임은 아무리 환생을 해도 몸 이곳저곳에 발현되었다. 혹여라도 자신의 각인 상대가 베임네크라는 것이 입방아에 오르내릴까 두려워 한동안 집을 나오지 못하고 고민하던 밀레시안은 결국 간단하고도 어려운 방법을 택했다.

이름 위를 상처로 덮어버리는 것. 누구에게도 알려지길 원치 않았으니 그 과정 역시 스스로 해야 했고, 수백, 수천 번의 죽음과 재생성을 겪었던 밀레시안에게 그정도 자해는 그리 어려운 일은 아니었다. 다만 이런 식의 의도치 않은 의심을 그럴싸하게 포장해야하는 것이 어려웠다.

그리고 그 날, 밀레시안은 목을 감싸는 차이나 칼라 셔츠를 입은 채 소울스트림을 다녀왔다. 아로새겨진 각인은 스스로 지지고 꿰맨 흉터와 함께 온데간데 없이 사라졌지만 몇 시간 지나지 않아 다시금 밀레시안의 몸 어딘가에 발현되었다. 왼쪽 손목, 푸르스름한 정맥관 위로 시붉은 네임이 선명했다. 옷으로 숨기기에는 너무나 적나라한 부위에 고민하던 밀레시안은 한참을 망설이다가 드레스룸으로 들어가 알이 굵은 시계를 꺼냈다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

베임네크의 이름이 쇄골에서 손목으로 옮겨간 날의 늦은 저녁 무렵이었다. 인내심 없는 팔라라가 피처럼 붉은 노을을 토해내며 대륙 서쪽으로 빠르게 도망칠 쯤, 시계와 셔츠 소매로 손목을 동여맨 밀레시안이 타라 시가지를 걷고 있었다. 시가지는 타라가 왕국의 수도라는 것을 알려주기라도 하듯 거리마다 일정하게 세워진 가로등과 살롱의 창문틈을 새어나오는 촛불빛이 어우러져 화려한 불야성을 이루고 있었다.

엠포리움에서 남문으로 이어지는 주택가를 지나던 밀레시안은 주택가 끄트머리에 서 있는 인영을 발견하고는 그 자리에 멈춰 섰다. 유독 그가 서 있는 자리의 가로등은 노인처럼 느리게 눈을 껌벅였다. 희미한 빛이 점멸을 반복했다. 역광에 상대의 얼굴이 자세히 보이지 않았지만 밀레시안은 손목의 네임이 홧홧하게 타는 느낌으로 알 수 있었다. 아니, 통증도 필요없었다. 자신의 온 몸과 정신이 운명이 새긴 상대를 기억하고 있었다.

밀레시안은 당장이라도 그에게 달려가고 싶은 이유 모를 충동을 느꼈다. 그 욕망은 밀레시안이 한 때 사랑했던 이들에게 느낀 것과 닮아 있었다. 그에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 살롱에서 흘러나오는 음악소리도, 술취한 다난들의 시끌한 술주정 소리도 희미하게 들리고 오직 베임네크의 숨소리만이 귀에 선연했다. 모든 청각체계가 그만을 향해있는 것만 같았다. 금으로 도금한 입간판도 화려하게 번쩍이는 거리의 조명 장식도 안개 낀 것처럼 흐릿하게만 보이고 베임네크의 날카로운 옆얼굴만이 눈에 들어왔다. 그곳이 갖가지 사람으로 가득찬 던바튼 광장이라 할지라도 군중속의 그를 단번에 찾아낼 수 있으리라 확신했다. 자신의 모든 신경이 그를 향해 쏠려있음을 깨달았다.

동시에 밀레시안은 여태까지 미처 깨닫지 못했던 갈망을 느꼈고, 동시에 베임네크에게 잠재되어 있는 욕망을 느꼈다. 절대적인 힘, 그리고 그로 인해 누구에게도 이해받지 못할 고독, 그리고 자신을 갈구하는 욕망을. 금방이라도 눈물이 터질 것처럼 애통했다. 어리석게도 그가 반호르에서 자신의 몸을 찢고, 가르고, 찔렀던 과거마저 이제는 아무런 악감정도 들지 않았다. 이 멍청한 생각은 각인이 가져온 운명 때문일까, 운명이 가져온 각인 때문일까. 옆을 지나가던 이가 어깨를 치고 지나가지 않았더라면 진작에 베임네크에게 달려갔을지도 모를 일이었다. 밀레시안은 두근거리는 심장을 부여잡으며 몸을 돌려 방금 지나온 골목 안으로 몸을 숨겼다.

그리브가 돌바닥과 마주치며 다각다각 거리는 소리가 유독 크게 들렸다. 중무장을 한 채 거리를 걷는 다난들도 심심찮게 볼 수 있었기에 타라의 시가지에서 갑옷이 맞부닥치는 소리는 그다지 신경을 자극할 만한 것이 되지 못했다. 하지만 그 규칙적이고 잘 훈련받은 자의 발소리는 밀레시안의 기억에, 아니, 손목에 뚜렷하게 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 그간 크고 작은 사건을 처리하면서 많은 것에 무뎌져 왔고 효과적인 수습 방법을 몇 가지 알고 있었기에, 베임네크와의 조우가 놀랍고 가슴 뛰기는 했지만, 곧 명징한 이성으로 각인의 본능을 집어누르고 의연한 얼굴로 그를 마주볼 수 있었다.

베임네크가 다가올수록 손목이 홧홧하게 아려왔다. 밀레시안은 초조하게 제 손목을 붙잡았다. 손목시계의 차가운 금속성은 체온인지 신열인지 모를 열로 금세 따뜻해졌다. 베임네크는 벌써 지척까지 다가와 있었다. 말 없이 물끄러미 밀레시안을 내려던 그는 손을 뻗어 밀레시안의 손목과 시계 사이에 손가락을 걸어 잡아당겼다. 그 간단한 일련의 과정만으로 시계끈이 산산이 부서져 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 남성용 시계 치고는 끈이 얇긴 했지만 금속으로 만들어졌든 다이아로 만들어졌든 이미 베임네크의 손 안에서는 무용해 보였다.

밀레시안은 베임네크에게서 물러설 심산으로 한발짝 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 하지만 손목이 잡혀 그 시도는 무산되고야 말았다. 손목이 끊어지는 듯한 아픔에 절로 어깨를 움츠렸다. 그를 밀어낼 수조차 없어, 겨우 목소리를 짜내어 그의 이름을 읊조렸다. 단지 그것만으로, 그저 이름의 호명만으로도 폐에서 올라오는 그 음절이 숨길을 막는 듯했다.

"베인… 아니, 베임네크."

그는 활활 타오르는 눈으로 밀레시안을 돌아보았다. 늘 차갑게 경직되어 있었던 얼굴 위로 희미하게 즐거운 기색이 드러나 있었다. 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 대충 짐작한 밀레시안이 입을 열기도 전에, 그의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

"그대는 늘 내 예상을 뛰어넘어. 눈길을 끌지언정 거슬리진 않지."

"이건……."

"하하. 그래, 그렇군. 몇 번을 죽었지? 다섯 번? 여섯 번?"

변명을 위해 입을 열던 밀레시안은 이어지는 그의 물음에 조개처럼 입을 닫았다. 유백색 홍채 사이로 뱀을 닮은 가느다란 동공이 좁혀졌다. 그는 밀레시안이 네임을 지우기 위해 자살을 시도한 것을 이미 알고 있었다.

당연한 말이지만, 현재 학계에 발표된 거의 대부분의 각인에 대한 연구는 다난들을 대상으로 한 연구였고 그나마 최근에 와서야 포워르까지 대상 범위를 넓혔을 뿐, 별에서 온 이방인들이나 신족을 상대로 한 조사는 미흡할 수밖에 없었다. 특히나 이방인들의 표본 크기가 인구 대다수를 차지하는 다난들에 비해 적어 그 신뢰도가 줄어들 뿐만 아니라, 영생을 사는 그들의 특수성 탓에 사회학적으로나 역학적으로나 네임에 대한 전향적 연구는 거의 불가능에 가까웠다. 밀레시안 역시 환생을 거듭하면서 각인된 네임의 위치가 이리저리 옮겨다닌다는 것은 이미 몇 번의 시도로 알고 있었지만, 상대에게까지 그 영향이 미칠 것이라고는 예상치 못했기에 작금의 상황이 꽤나 난감했다.

뒤늦게 그 사실을 깨달은 밀레시안은 잽싸게 그의 손에서 팔을 빼내며 주머니에서 작은 단도를 꺼내들었다. 상대를 위협하기에는 턱없이 부족했지만 밀레시안의 의도는 다른 곳에 있었다. 밀레시안은 보란듯이 검붉게 새겨진 손목 각인 위에 단도를 그었다. 유려한 필체-아마도 베임네크의 필체로 보이는-로 쓰여진 알파벳 위로 기다란 가로선이 그였다. 일자로 갈라진 시붉은 취소선 사이로 핏물이 송골송골 맺혔다.

베임네크는 밀레시안이 온몸으로 표출하는 자신에 대한 거부감을 읽었다. 그리고 자신의 이름 위로 그어진 그 상처에 기묘한 감상을 받았다. 그의 삶 어느 때고 그의 존재가 환영받았던 적은 드물었으나 그렇다고 밀레시안처럼 날것의 적개심을 보여주는 이들은 모이투라 전투 이후로는 굉장히 오랜만이라, 칼날 위를 걷는 듯한 그 생생한 적의가 그의 신경을 자극했다.

요 며칠간 그는 이상하리만치 파괴적인 충동에 휩싸여 있었고 그것이 몸에 발현된 네임때문이라는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 밀레시안이야 그를 만나지 않으면 완벽하게 숨길 수 있을 것이라 여겼겠지만, 처음 발현된 네임이 금세 사라지고 생기기를 반복하는 것을 보며 그는 밀레시안에게 자신의 이름이 각인되었다는 것과, 자신과는 달리 밀레시안은 그 사실을 달갑게 여기지 않는다는 것을 쉬이 짐작했다. 운명이 점지해 준 상대가 서로 죽고 죽여야 할 상대라니. 얼마나 모순적인가.

베임네크는 문득 과거에 읽었던 코나흐타 대륙의 전설을 떠올렸다. 태초의 인간은 지금의 인간 두 명이 등을 맞대고 붙어있는 모습이어서, 네 개의 다리와 네 개의 팔을 가졌다는 내용이었다. 그들은 현재의 인간보다 매우 강했고, 그들의 신은 인간을 두려워해 그들을 반으로 갈라 약화시켰다고 한다. 전설은 신에 의해 갈라진 두 인간은 서로 붙어있던 자신의 반쪽을 그리워하며 상대를 찾아다닌다는 이야기로 끝을 맺었다.

물론 그는 타국의 신화를 곧이곧대로 믿을 만큼 순진한 이는 아니었으나 지금와서는 그것이 나름대로 일리있다고 생각했다. 베임네크는 이들이 느끼는 반쪽에 대한 갈망을 사랑이라기보다는 강해지고자 하는 욕구로 받아들인 것이다. 베임네크에게 각인의 발현이란 밀레시안마저 자신의 귀속 하에 놓고자 하는 욕망의 확증이요, 신이 내려준 선물이기도 했다. 그는 오랜 시간을 기다려온 신살자를 더이상 놓치고 싶지 않았고, 그렇기에 그것은 소유욕의 형태로 나타나기에 이르렀다.

"이건 네 네임이 아니야. 너일리 없… 잠깐!"

밀레시안은 붕대로 손목을 감으며 베임네크를 부정했다. 밀레시안의 이어지는 말은 끝을 맺지 못했는데, 우악스러운 손이 상처난 손목을 잡아당겨 입을 맞추었기 때문이었다. 남성의 것치고는 부드럽고 도톰한 입술이 네임 위에 닿았다. 까끌한 설유두가 벌어진 상처를 헤집고 피를 핥았다. 그가 닿은 살갗 곳곳이 뜨겁게 불타는 것 같았다.

절로 힘이 빠져 균형을 잡지 못하고 벽에 등을 기댔다. 밤이 깊어지는 주택가는 하나둘씩 불이 꺼지고 있었고 그들이 자리한 곳은 가로등의 불빛도 차마 범접치 못할 만큼 깊숙한 골목끝이었기에 도움을 요청하기에도 여의치 않았다. 밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기보다는 차라리 한 번 몸을 내어줄까, 하고 평소라면 머릿속에 떠올리지도 않았을 생각을 했다.

그나 자신이 느끼는 육욕이 각인으로 인한 것일 수도 있다는 가능성과 함께, 새겨진 네임이 바뀐다는 이야기도 종종 있다고들 하니 본능이 내리는 욕구를 충족시킨다면 자신도 네임이 사라지거나 바뀌지 않을까 하는 일말의 희망이 밀레시안의 머리를 차례로 스쳤다. 결심은 어려웠으나 결정 이후는 쉬웠다.

밀레시안은 베임네크의 가슴팍을 밀어내며 그의 다리 사이에 꿇어앉아 바지를 벗겼다. 아직 발기를 하지 않았음에도 성기는 꽤 컸다. 밀레시안은 미간을 찌푸리고 그의 것을 머금으려 입술을 벌렸다. 어깨가 잡히고 몸이 들어올려졌다. 어느새 등이 골목벽에 닿았다. 싸늘한 한기가 벽을 타고 몸을 식혔다.

베임네크는 밀레시안을 거칠게 벽으로 밀치곤 단숨에 밀레시안의 바지를 벗겨 성기를 꺼냈다. 그는 느리게 밀레시안의 성기를 흔들기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 것이 그리 작은 편은 아니었지만 베임네크의 손이 큰 탓에 한 손에 감싸고도 손가락 한 마디가 약간 남았다. 강한 악력이 성기를 뽑아낼듯 문지르기 시작했지만 밀레시안의 성기는 긴장으로 축 처져 그의 손에 이리저리 흔들리기만 했다. 밤바람만큼이나 그의 손은 차갑고 건조했다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 성기를 아래위로 흔들자 밀레시안의 몸이 공벌레처럼 안으로 굽어들었다. 양 무릎이 서로 부딪히고 어깨와 허리가 안으로 말려들었다. 입에서 거친 숨소리가 새어나오자 밀레시안이 황급히 제 입을 막았다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안의 태도가 마음에 들지 않은 모양인지 성기를 애무하는 손에 좀 더 힘을 가했다. 성감보다는 아픔이 더 큰 탓에 밀레시안의 성기는 여전히 일어날 생각을 하지 않았다.

베임네크는 한숨을 쉬며 밀레시안과 몸을 밀착했다. 서로의 성기가 맞닿자 밀레시안은 번개를 맞은 것처럼 화들짝 놀랐다. 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질쳤지만 양 옆과 등 뒤로는 벽으로 막혀있어 움직일 수조차 없었다. 베임네크의 상체가 가슴을 찌부러트릴 듯 몸을 압박했다. 두 성기가 한 손에 잡혀 위아래로 비벼졌다. 기둥의 살이 오르내릴 때마다 매끈한 귀두가 요도구까지 덮였다가 드러나기를 반복했다. 머리를 펑펑 터트리는 자극에 밀레시안의 시야가 이리저리 튀었다.

"읏, 아… 할 거면 그냥 빨리 넣고 싸!"

신음으로 시작한 밀레시안의 말은 끝으로 갈수록 외마디 외침에 가까웠다. 먼저 사정을 한 것은 베임네크였다. 끈적한 액체가 성기 끄트머리에서 새어나오고 있는데도 그의 손은 멈추지 않고 두 페니스를 쥐고 흔들어댔다. 손가락과 성기 사이사이로 스며들어 철벅거리며 음란한 소리를 냈다. 기둥을 타고 흐르는 정액은 둘의 음낭 끝에 느리게 고였다가 바닥으로 툭툭 떨어졌다.

밀레시안이 뭐라 말을 할 사이도 없이 젖은 성기 끝이 회음부를 지나 둔덕골로 미끄러져 들어왔다. 베임네크는 한 손으로 단단히 선 제 성기를 잡아 위로 쓸어올렸다. 뱉어낸 정액이 엄지와 검지 사이의 골짜기에 고여 삽입을 수월하게 도왔다. 구멍에 닿는 것만으로도 느껴지는 성기의 압박감에 밀레시안의 목이 저절로 뻣뻣해졌다. 둔부 사이를 비벼대는 살덩이는 더운 피가 요동쳤다. 아직 삽입도 전이었는데 아래를 파헤치는 듯한 감각은 어딘가 허기진 기분마저 들었다.

반사적으로 허리를 들자 베임네크는 다른 한 손으로 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 아래로 내렸다. 겨우 정액으로 적신 구멍 안으로 순식간에 남근이 파고들었다. 갑작스러운 삽입에 몸을 반으로 쪼개는 듯한 격통이 찾아왔다. 밀레시안은 신음조차 내지르지 못하고 입을 벌린 채 목을 앞으로 주욱 뺐다. 무자비한 크기의 살덩이의 침입에 겨우 고개를 들었던 밀레시안의 성기가 다시 말랑말랑해지며 아래로 처졌다.

허리를 감싸고도 남은 손바닥이 밀레시안의 아랫배를 꾹 눌렀다. 밀레시안이 활개를 뒤틀며 허우적거리다가 베임네크의 등을 감싸안았다. 주저 없이 파고든 성기는 아래를 짓뭉개며 피스톤질을 시작했다. 좁은 내벽은 그의 성기를 감싸듯 조이며 진퇴운동을 할 때마다 조금씩 안쪽의 불그스름한 점막을 숨기고 드러내기를 반복했다.

"흣, 응… 안 돼, 하으, 아, 흑… 아픈데… 흐으, 아래, 벌어지… 아윽!"

뿌리 끝까지 안을 가득 채우고 음낭이 엉덩이에 마찰하는 감각은 몇번이고 반복되어도 쉽사리 익숙해지지 않았다. 베임네크의 손목굴이 아랫배를 세게 누르는 압박감에 아래가 절로 조여들었다. 간간이 성기가 전립선을 건드릴 때면 눈물마저 찔끔 날 정도였다. 거칠게 뒤를 박아올리는 성기는 안에서 그 부피를 더 키워나가는지 허릿짓이 계속될 때마다 구멍 주위가 불에 지지는 듯 홧홧하기까지 했다.

목 끝까지 짓쳐올릴 듯 거센 작열의 통증 끝에도 미약하게나마 성감이 피어나고 있어, 머리가 멍해지는 기분이 들어 그의 가슴팍에 고개를 묻었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 허벅지를 들어 자신의 허리에 두른 채 몸을 더 밀착시켰다. 베임네크에게 거의 안기다시피 한 상태로 힉힉거리던 밀레시안은 꾹 감았던 눈을 떴다. 아래로 향했던 자신의 성기는 어느새 바짝 서 있었고, 심지어 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 베임네크의 셔츠와 자신의 옷 위로 이리저리 정액을 튀기고 있었다. 매달릴 곳이라고는 베임네크의 몸이 고작이었고, 밀착된 비부는 쉴새없이 아래를 쑤셔오고 있어 제정신을 차릴 수가 없었다.

밀레시안을 들다시피 한 채 허릿짓하던 베임네크는 아까전 떠올렸던 전설 말미에 덧붙은 내용을 상기했다. 그들에 따르면 사람이 반으로 분리된 흔적을 꿰어 배꼽에 엮었기에, 상대를 안을 때 서로의 배가 맞닿는다고 한다. 상대가 자신의 일부이자 자신이 상대의 일부이기에 원형으로 돌아가고자 하는 욕망. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 힘껏 껴안으며 음험한 소유욕을 드러냈다. 결코 서로가 한 몸이 될 수 없다면, 몸을 겹친 이 순간이라도 태곳적의 본바탕에 가까워지고자 하는 본능. 그것은 사랑이라고 부르는 것과 약간이지만 확실하게 닮아있었다.

"으흑… 흐응, …아, 느낌 이상해…. 그만, 살려… 흐으."

밀레시안은 베임네크의 어깨에 이마를 묻은 채 신음이 섞인 애원을 웅얼거렸다. 가슴팍을 밀어내는 손길을 무시하고 버거우리만치 빠르게 몰아붙이자 밀레시안의 입에서 신음소리조차 되지 못한 울음이 흘러나왔다. 허리를 잡고 내리꽂는 힘과 자신의 몸무게가 합쳐져 성기가 강하게 내벽 깊숙한 곳을 때렸다. 온 몸의 피와 뇌수가 정액으로 가득차고, 뇌가 오르가슴에 절여지는 환희에 밀레시안은 신음조차 내지르지 못하고 입을 벌린 채 소리 없이 사정했다.

베임네크의 절정은 밀레시안과 비슷하게 찾아왔다. 그의 얼굴은 평소의 무뚝뚝한 모습 그대로였으나 가쁘게 오르내리는 가슴팍이 그의 오르가슴을 대변하는 듯 보였다. 남근이 빠져나가는 것과 함께 고여있던 정액이 바닥으로 떨어졌다.밀레시안은 벽에 몸을 기댄 채 방금 제 몸을 찌르고 파헤쳤던 성기로 시선을 내렸다. 그의 성기는 한 차례 사정 후에도 여전히 꼿꼿하게 서 있었다. 그는 손으로 대충 페니스에 묻은 정액을 훑어내곤 허공에 털었다. 바지를 추어올리는 손을 따라 밀레시안의 시선도 옮겨졌다.

밀레시안의 눈길이 그의 미끌거리는 손바닥에 머물렀다. 얼핏 손목굴 아래로 흉터 같은 글자가 눈에 띄었다. 그의 붉은색 셔츠 때문에 착시라고 여길 만 했지만, 밀레시안은 겨우 팔을 들어 베임네크의 팔을 낚아챘다. 그는 순순히 팔을 잡혀준 채 희미한 미소로 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다.

왼쪽 손목을 걷었다. 시퍼런 정맥이 툭툭 튀는 수근관의 바로 아래. 자신과 같은 자리였다. 밀레시안Milletian. 자신의 이름이 낙인처럼 새겨져 있었다. 예상했던 일이긴 했지만 직접 보고 있자니 말문이 막혔다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안에게 무어라 말하거나 무례함을 지적하지 않았다. 그저 손목을 돌려 밀레시안의 왼팔을 감쌌다. 오랫동안 칼을 잡은 까닭에 지문이 거의 지워진 뭉툭한 엄지로 밀레시안이 스스로 그은 자상을 문질렀다.

"나는 실로 그대의 다음 환생이 궁금해. 내 이름이 그대의… 왼손 약지에 새겨진다면 더없이 즐거울 거야."

"꺼져, 그럴 일은 없을테니까."

"상대의 죽음이 네임을 지우는 유일한 방법이라지. 나는 언제나 기다리고 있어. 더러운 죽음의 기억이, 진짜 죽음을 만나 나를 진실로 자유롭게 할 날을 말이야¹."

베임네크는 그 말을 마지막으로 몸을 돌려 골목길을 빠져나갔다. 곧이어 밀레시안이 골목을 빠져나와 거리를 두리번거렸지만 그의 흔적은 감쪽같이 사라져 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹(내가 밤낮없이 짊어지고 있는 더러운 죽음의 기억이, 진짜 죽음을 만나 깨끗이 나를 놓아주기를 기다립니다.) 한강, 소년이 온다, 창비, 2014.
> 
> 참고자료: 플라톤 「향연Symposion」 중 아리스토파네스의 연설


	22. 베인밀레로 돔섭플이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 01. 05. 1차초고 공백포함 11,683 자 / 공백미포함 8,903 자  
> * BL, 유혈묘사, 돔섭플레이, 컴 컨트롤, 스팽킹, 브레스컨트롤, 더티토크 및 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분과 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 내용 전개를 위한 일부 설정과 메인스트림 시나리오 순서의 변경이 있습니다. 읽으시는 분들의 양해 부탁드려요.

# 베인밀레로 돔섭플이 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 돔섭AU

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

헐떡이는 숨소리가 잦아들 때쯤, 테흐 두인의 입구는 정적만이 남아있었다. 간신히 몸을 일으킨 밀레시안의 몸 이곳저곳에는 새로 생긴 상처와 생채기들이 가득했다. 위산의 파도가 목 아래까지 치받았다. 밀레시안은 뒤집히는 속을 겨우 삼켜내고 바닥을 더듬어 피르안에게 기어갔다. 바닥에 늘어진 피르안의 목에서 간헐적으로 고통스러운 신음이 새어나오고 있었다.

"요령도 없이 무턱대고 앞만 보고 달리다니, 무모한 친구군."

등 뒤에서 울리는 목소리에는 어떠한 조소도 평가도 들어있지 않았지만 오히려 밀레시안의 긴장감을 부추기는 것만 같았다. 문득 식은땀이 흘러 관자놀이를 훔쳤다. 진득한 피가 손등에 묻어나왔다. 게아타 너머의 안갯길 속에서 이상한 돌덩이를 상대하느라 이마가 찢어진 모양이었다. 밀레시안은 창백해진 낯빛을 하고 베임네크를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 벽벽마다 놓여진 푸르고 붉은 촛불빛의 그림자가 그의 무표정한 얼굴 위를 어룽거리며 다채로운 인상을 자아냈다.

밀레시안은 흐트러진 셔츠깃을 그러모아 정돈했다. 금방 생긴 싱싱한 찰과상들은 옷깃과 소맷귀 사이로 드러났다가 금세 사라졌다. 그럼에도 옷으로 차마 가릴 수 없는 부분이 있어, 부풀어오른 입술과 뺨, 자잘하게 난 이마와 목덜미의 상처 자국이 눈에 띄었다. 베임네크는 소문의 그 밀레시안도 상처를 입는다는 것에 낯선 감상이 들었다. 충격과 같은 그 감정에서 베임네크를 끌어올린 것은 겸허하다시피 한 밀레시안의 물음이었다.

"베인. 넌 어떻게 이상한 돌덩이들을 무시할 수 있었던 거야?"

짧은 사색에서 벗어난 베임네크가 밀레시안에게 눈을 돌렸다. 베임네크가 손을 들어 밀레시안의 부어오른 뺨 위를 손등으로 쓸었다. 뜨끈한 열이 오른 볼위로 내려앉는 차가운 손등의 감각은 기묘했다. 그의 손이 닿은 곳부터 혈관이 수축하는 느낌, 동시에 더운 피가 뺨을 중심으로 온 몸으로 퍼져나가는 간지러운 느낌. 그러면서도 아릿한 통증이 남기고 가는 아쉬움까지. 밀레시안은 그의 접촉에 놀라 눈을 크게 뜬 채 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 그것은 예상치 못한 그와의 접촉때문이기도 했으나, 근본적으로는 베임네크와 눈이 마주쳤을 때 뒷덜미를 오싹하게 만드는 정체를 알 수 없는 심상의 탓이 더 컸다.

밀레시안은 강력한 힘을 가지고 있음에도 의외로 추상적인 직감과 본능에 꽤나 많은 의지를 하고 있는 자였다. 물론 밀레시안이 높게 평가하는 그 직감이란 그가 그간 겪어온 경험이 쌓여 만들어진 일종의 체화된 지식과 같은 것이라 서술하는 것이 마땅하리라.

밀레시안의 본능은 온 몸으로 베임네크가 위험하다고 경고하고 있었지만, 그럼에도 밀레시안은 그와의 대면에서 도착적인 희열을 느꼈다. 그것을 명명해야한다면 욕망이라 할 수 있었다. 산산이 부서지고 싶은 비정상적인 욕망. 베임네크의 차가운 손끝으로 상처를 벌리고 헤집어 종내에는 그의 손에 상처받고 싶다는 자기파멸의 유혹.

"그다지 좋아하는 표현은 아니다만… 신의 축복이라 부르는 힘 덕분이겠지."

"신의 축복?"

밀레시안의 되물음에 베임네크는 입꼬리를 끌어올려 희미하게 뜻모를 미소를 지었다. 그는 대답 대신 밀레시안의 속을 훤히 들여다 본 것마냥 밀레시안의 옷깃을 열어 목덜미에 남은 흉터를 꾹 눌렀다.

밀어올리듯 상처를 벌이자 연약한 진피층이 하릴없이 찢어졌다. 표피 바로 아래까지 맺혀있던 핏방울들이 상처 틈새를 타고 새어나왔다. 살갗이 찢어지는 따끔한 고통에 밀레시안의 목에서 짧은 신음성이 흘렀다. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 그의 손을 내치지 않고 베임네크를 응시했다.

"…그대는 지겹지 않나? 언제까지 그대가 이 모든 걸 떠맡아야 하지?"

"……."

밀레시안은 되묻지 않았다. 그의 물음이 함의하는 의도를 알 수 없었기 때문에 그저 침묵할 따름이었다. 세로로 길쭉한 동공은 뱀의 눈처럼 섬뜩하기 그지없었다. 베임네크의 손은 여전히 밀레시안의 목덜미와 어깻죽지의 상처를 찢어내리고 있었지만, 밀레시안은 차마 그를 거부할 수 없었다. 거부하고 싶지 않았다면, 그의 손에 몸을 맡기고 싶었다면, 그는 자신을 경멸할까. 밀레시안이 차오르는 긴장을 잠재우기 위해 얕게 숨을 들이마셨다. 부족한 산소에 폐가 쪼그라드는 것만 같았다.

"나는 한 때 군림자였다. 그 자리를 갈망했던 것은 아니었지만… 그저 나보다 강한 이들이 없었을 뿐이야. 힘을 갈구하는 자로서, 권속들의 의존이나 요구는 귀찮음을 넘어 배은망덕하기까지 해."

"……."

"역사적으로 구원자들은 종종 권속들의 의존과 기대에 압사해 어느 순간 모든 것을 놓고 홀연히 사라지기도 하지. 그대는 언제까지 참아낼 수 있을까? 혹여 그대는 이미 그들이 종용하는 인내에 익사해버린 것은 아닌가?"

베임네크의 마지막 말은 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 나직했다. 그의 목소리는 마치 피웅덩이 위에 선 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다. 핏빛의 수면은 밀레시안이 서 있는 세계를 전복시켜 투영한다. 타르같이 진득한 핏물은 발끝을 타고 서서히 스며올라 몸을 적시고, 입과 코를 막고, 정신마저 그의 것으로 물들인다. 뱀이 속삭이는 유혹의 말은 독과 같았다. 모든 것을 포기하고 자신에게 모든 것을 맡기라는 듯한.

그의 물음은 얼핏 달콤한 말로 들렸지만, 밀레시안은 그것이 자신의 상처에 소금을 뿌리고 덧나게 만들어 종국에는 자신을 한계까지 몰아세우리라는 것을 직감적으로 깨달았다. 그럼에도 밀레시안은 그가 선사-이 즈음부터 밀레시안의 원시적 충동은 베임네크를 시혜자로 인식했다-해 준다면 당장이라도 그의 목덜미에 팔을 두르고 독배와 같은 키스를 받아들이겠다는 기묘한 흥분에 시달렸다. 그 순수한 피지배욕이 아랫배에서 초라한 성욕으로 탈바꿈하는 것을 자각했고, 밀레시안은 그가 자신의 가장 더럽고 수치스러우며 내밀한 본능을 불러일으키기 위해 태어난 마왕같다고 생각했다.

대답은 없었지만 밀레시안의 생각을 읽은 양 그는 입꼬리를 끌어올려 명백한 호선을 그렸다. 아주 짧은 찰나, 그의 눈동자에서 연수정색의 가느다란 동공이 사라진 듯 보였다. 눈꺼풀이 그의 눈을 덮었다가 다시 올라왔을 때에는 그의 혼탁하고 흐릿한 눈동자는 온데간데 없었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 그것을 자신의 착각이라 생각했다.

그의 물음에 밀레시안이 대답하지 않았을 뿐더러 베임네크 역시 밀레시안에게 대답을 들을 생각도 없었기 때문에, 대화는 더이상 이어지지 않을 것처럼 보였다. 그렇기에 둘의 대화-대화라고 서술하기에는 일방적인 질문만이 자리했으므로 어폐가 있겠지만-는 베임네크의 통보와 같은 말으로 끝을 맺었다.

"내 안목이 틀릴 리 없지만, 그래도 그대의 의사를 물어보고 싶군. 조만간 부엉이를 보내도록 하지. 마음을 정하게 되면… 선물을 들고 이곳에서 보도록 하지. 부디 그대의 대답이 나를 실망하게 하지 않았으면 해."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

테흐 두인의 입구에서 베임네크와 헤어진 후 이틀이 지났을 무렵, 밀레시안은 작은 소포를 받았다. 부엉이가 전해준 상자는 발송인도, 수취인도 적혀있지 않았지만 밀레시안은 그것이 베임네크가 보낸 것임을 직감했다.

상자는 상복을 연상시키는 검은색이었기 때문일까, 밀레시안은 이유를 알 수 없는 불길한 심상에 그것을 여는 것을 잠시 망설여야 했다. 하지만 이내 베임네크에게 건네받았던 힘과 관련한 무언가일 수도 있다는 생각에 미쳐 떨리는 손으로 상자를 열었다.

상자 안에 든 것은 작은 목줄이었다. 가죽으로 만들어진 목줄은 목을 죄었을 때 보이는 부분은 검정색이었지만 안쪽은 붉은색 마감이 되어 있어 이유 없이 베임네크를 연상케 만들었다. 당시의 밀레시안이 아직 베임네크의 사안을 보지 못했다는 것을 감안하자면 그 연상은 밀레시안의 기민한 감이 끊임없이 그에게 경종을 울리고 있음을 보여주고 있었으나, 불행하게도 밀레시안은 그것을 단순히 베임네크에 대한 반감 혹은 긴장감으로 해석함으로써 스스로 파국의 길에 발을 내딛은 것이다.

밀레시안은 묵묵히 손에 든 목줄을 바라보다가 버클을 매만졌다. 금속성의 버클은 베임네크의 손등처럼 차가웠다. 정체를 알 수 없는 욕망이 피어올랐다. 밀레시안은 목줄에 뚫린 구멍 하나하나를 손끝으로 더듬다가, 이내 무언가 결심한 듯 센마이 평원으로 발길을 옮겼다.

밀레시안이 테흐 두인의 입구에 도착했을 때, 베임네크는 희뿌연 안개가 서린 게아타 앞에 서 있었다. 그는 밀레시안이 올 것을 알고 있었다는 양 인기척에도 몸을 돌리지 않은 채 안개 너머를 바라보고 있었다. 제단을 지나쳐 그에게 가까이 다가가자 그제서야 베임네크가 시선을 주었다.

로브의 후드를 벗고 목 끝까지 잠근 단추를 풀어헤쳤다. 발목까지 가렸던 로브가 폭삭 소리를 내고 바닥으로 주저앉으며 밀레시안의 모습이 드러났다. 여느때와 다름 없이 일상적인 옷차림이었지만 한 가지 다른 점이 있다면 그의 셔츠 단추는 목 끝까지 여미어 있었고 셔츠 칼라가 세워져 답답해보이기까지 했다.

얇은 종잇장조차도 틈입하지 못할 첨예한 긴장감이 흘렀다. 정적을 깬 것은 베임네크의 손이었다. 그가 손을 뻗어 밀레시안의 목깃 사이에 갈고리처럼 손가락을 걸었다. 누구에게도 속내를 드러내지 않을 것만 같았던 정갈한 셔츠는 그의 손짓 하나로 단추가 투둑 소리를 내며 뜯겨졌다. 단추가 바닥에 떨어지는 소리와 거의 동시에 밀레시안의 셔츠깃이 흰 목덜미를 드러냈다.

흑단처럼 새카만 목줄은 가장 안쪽 구멍에 고리를 건 채 밀레시안의 목에 걸려있었다. 베임네크는 만족스러운 얼굴로 밀레시안의 뺨과 하관을 쓰다듬었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손길을 거부하며 내치기보다는 어깨를 움츠리며 순순히 그의 손에 몸을 내맡기는 것을 선택했다. 베임네크가 보낸 목줄을 스스로 찬 시점에서 밀레시안은 스스로의 자유를 박탈하고, 자신의 지배권을 베임네크에게 양도한 것이다.

"그대가 목줄 찬 모습을 상상하긴 했지만… 상상 이상으로 더 잘 어울려."

만족스러움이 묻어나는 그의 말에 밀레시안은 온 몸이 환희로 떨렸다. 잘 어울려. 그의 칭찬은 끊임없이 밀레시안의 귓가에서 맴돌았다. 오싹하고 황홀한 감각이 꼬리뼈부터 척추를 타고 올라와 뒷목을 뻐근하게 만들었다. 밀레시안은 명확하게 명명할 수 없는 이 기묘하고 적나라한 욕망에 당장이라도 신음을 터트릴 뻔 했다.

이어지는 그의 느른하고 낮은 목소리는 심장을 멎게 만드는 것 같았다. 말의 내용 때문이 아니라, 순전히 영혼에 각인된 듯한 본능 때문에.

"내가 직접 그대의 옷을 벗기는 것도 나름의 유희거리겠지만… 그로는 부족해. 스스로 옷을 벗어 보겠나."

그의 목소리는 뇌를 울리고 짓이기는 것만 같았다. 그의 말투는 부탁과 명령의 미묘한 경계에 서 있었으나, 밀레시안은 그것을 주문으로 인식했다. 육체를 통해서가 아닌 영혼에게 직접적으로 명령내리는, 근본마저 베임네크의 아래에 놓여진 권속이라는 사실에서 기인한. 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 셔츠의 단추를 하나둘 풀어내렸다. 바지 버클을 내리는 손은 느릿했지만 망설임따위는 없었다.

베임네크는 순순히 자신의 말을 따르는 밀레시안에 대해 기묘한 감상을 느꼈다. 책임에서의 도피. 밀레시안은 베임네크와 마찬가지로 많은 것을 짊어져 왔지만, 정복자의 기질을 가진 베임네크와는 반대로 밀레시안은 누군가의 위에 군림할 만한 성정이 되지 못한 이였다. 그런 밀레시안이 다난들에게 받은 기대와 선망은 부담감이 되어 그를 짓눌렀으리라. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 피학적 욕구가, 내재된 본성과 더불어 그를 둘러싼 환경에 의해 더더욱 도착적인 면모를 띠게 된 것임을 깨달았다.

밀레시안의 삶은 구원자로서의 영광과 업적으로 엮여져 있었다. 베임네크는 언제나 추앙받는 밀레시안의 행보를 과거의 자신과 겹쳐보았는데, 그럼으로써 밀레시안의 이면에 자신과 동일한 자기파멸의 유혹이 있음을 일찍이 눈치챈 것은 어쩌면 당연한 일일지도 모른다. 베임네크는 자신과 밀레시안이 동류라고 생각했으며, 그 동질감-일방적이긴 하지만-은 베임네크로 하여금 작은 장난처럼 비밀을 공유하도록 만들었다.

"나는 그대와 내가 원하는 방식대로 그대를 휘둘러 줄 테지만 그대가 나의 욕망을 모두 충족시킬 거라 기대하지는 않아."

"……."

"그래, 발로르. 발로르 베임네크라고 해둘까. 진실로 나에게 벗어나고 싶다면 과거의 기억 속에 잊힌 괴물의 이름으로 나를 불러줘."

그 이름을 그저 포워르들의 잔악한 전대 왕으로 인식한 밀레시안은 말 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신의 이름을 세이프 워드로 지정한 것은 밀레시안에 대한 조롱으로 해석할 여지가 있을지도 모를 일이나, 실상 베임네크는 밀레시안이 자신의 진짜 이름을 불러주는 것을 기대하고 있다고 보아야 할 것이다.

베임네크가 밀레시안에게 무릎을 꿇으라 명령하자 밀레시안은 다리를 무릎과 종아리가 바닥에 붙은 W자의 형태로 바닥에 꿇어 앉았다. 돌바닥의 한기가 나신을 타고 올라와 몸을 떨리게 만들었다. 목줄을 제외하고 어떠한 천조각도 걸치지 않은 밀레시안의 몸은 환생을 안 한 지 오래 된 탓에 크고작은 상처와 흉터가 고스란히 새겨져 있었다.

밀레시안의 성기는 이미 옷을 벗기 전부터 발기해 있었다. 피가 몰려 부풀어 오른 성기는 아랫배에 바짝 붙어 연신 자신의 배꼽을 치며 흔들리고 있었다. 베임네크의 시선이 밀레시안의 아래로 향하자 밀레시안은 수치감과 알 수 없는 기대감에 어깨를 움츠렸다. 스스로 수음하라는 명령이 떨어지자마자 밀레시안은 자신의 성기를 잡고 아래위로 흔들었다.

아랫도리가 뜨겁게 타는 것만 같았다. 성기를 흔들 때마다 선단 끝에서 꾸물대며 나오는 백탁액으로 밀레시안의 손이 점차 젖어들었다. 밀레시안이 부끄러움에 눈을 감자 눈을 뜨라는 명령이 돌아왔다. 어쩔 수 없이 귀까지 붉게 물들인 채 베임네크를 응시하며 성기를 흔들었다. 자신을 내려다보는 눈길때문인지, 수음의 영향때문인지 온몸에 열이 올랐다.

"쉿, 이대로. 혼자서 이 이상의 쾌감을 느끼는 건 허락하지 않아."

"아… 아흣, 싸고 싶, 으으, 가게 해 주세… 흐응…!"

이어지는 주문에도 불구하고 터질 듯한 자극을 참지 못한 채 사정하고야 말았다. 희뿌연 사정액이 허공으로 튀어올라 바닥과 밀레시안의 몸을 더럽혔다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 명령에 따르지 못한 죄책감과 스스로에 대한 모멸감에 고개를 떨구었다. 시선의 끄트머리에 베임네크의 그리브코가 보였지만 차마 고개를 들 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 물기어린 목소리로 용서를 구했다.

"죄, 죄송… 흐으으, 죄송해요…."

"…그대가 스스로 목줄을 찬 순간부터 그대의 자유는 나의 것이다. 그대의 잘못 역시 주인인 나의 실책이겠지."

중얼거림에 가까운 그의 말투는 낮았지만 화가 난 것처럼 들리지는 않았다. 베임네크의 말에 밀레시안이 반사적으로 고개를 들었다. 그리고 밀레시안은 자신이 한참 전부터 나체인 것에 비해 베임네크는 여전히 옷을 벗지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 혹시나 그가 싫증을 내고 이대로 자신을 내팽겨칠까 두려웠다. 이대로 넘어가기보다는 차라리 그가 자신을 매질하거나 상처입히기를 바랐다.

베임네크는 육중한 무구를 벗어던지며 입을 열었다. 그들이 나누는 대화는 제3 자가 보기에는 기괴하고 흡사 주종관계에 가까운 대화였으나, 밀레시안은 그의 입에서 나오는 단어마다 심장이 터질 듯 부풀어 올랐다.

"그대의 몸은 어느 하나 할 것 없이 나의 종속 하에 있으니, 그대조차 스스로를 조절해서는 안 돼. 말 해 보아. 무슨 벌을 받고 싶나?"

"읏…. 지, 짓밟고 때려주세요. 아무 생각도 못 할 정도로… 박고, 절, 지배해서, 엉망으로 만들어 주세요. 주…인님."

베임네크가 계시록이 놓여 있는 제단의 아랫부분을 발로 툭툭 찼다. 그의 의도를 눈치챈 밀레시안은 재빨리 제단을 잡고 다리를 크게 벌렸다. 벌어진 둔부 사이로 좁은 구멍이 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 움찔거리고 있었다. 굵다란 성기 기둥이 골짜기 사이를 비벼대기 시작했다. 발기한 성기의 열과 살이 미끄러지는 마찰열에 삽입도 하지 않았는데도 벌써부더 구멍 주위가 홧홧했다. 금방이라도 안으로 들어올 듯 구멍 주위를 배회하는 성기가 안타까워 엉덩이에 저절로 힘이 들어갔다.

다리가 후들거려 서 있는 것이 고작이었다. 제단을 짚은 손은 긴장으로 인한 식은땀으로 미끄러웠다. 미끄덩한 프리컴이 둔부골 사이로 흐르고 둥그런 선단부가 구멍 주위를 비비는 것은 한 차례 사정해 예민해진 몸에 크게 와닿았다. 남성과의 성교가 처음이기도 했거니와 은근한 애무와 전희는 밀레시안의 피학적 성향을 채워주지는 못했다. 오히려 조각조각난 낯선 감각들이 혈액 안을 떠돌아다니는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 성기가 자신의 안으로 파고들기 직전까지, 차가운 제단에 자신의 성기를 비비는 것으로 파편화 된 흥분들을 아래로 그러모아야 했다.

허리를 잡고 있던 베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 등을 내리눌렀다. 양 날개뼈에 검지와 약지가 닿고 손목굴이 움푹 파인 척추 한 중간을 누르자 제단 위에 밀레시안의 가슴이 짓눌렸다. 허리가 낮아지며 다리와 둔부가 저절로 벌려지고 위로 치켜 올랐다. 삽입은 느렸지만 그 순간의 감각만큼은 선명했다. 우악스러운 성기가 구멍을 열고 진입하자 입구의 얇은 살갗들이 경련하듯 조여물었다. 살더미를 파고드는 성기의 끝은 크고 둥글었지만 밀레시안은 마치 뜨겁게 달군 작살에 꽂힌 듯한 충격에 숨을 멈추었다.

"윽, 흐…앗…!"

성기의 가장 굵은 밑동까지 전부 들어와 귀두의 끝이 내장 깊은 곳을 찌르는 순간, 밀레시안은 그의 성기가 자신의 뱃가죽을 뚫고 튀어나올지도 모른다는 말도 안 되는 상상을 했다. 느릿한 피스톤질이 이어지자 성기 만큼이나 크고 두툼한 음낭이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 치며 외설적인 소리가 났다.

밀레시안의 안은 빠듯하게 베임네크의 페니스를 물어대며 조였다. 축축한 내벽은 뇌가 녹아버릴 것 같은 충동이 들었다. 느린 삽입과 반대로 밀레시안에게 꽂아넣는 행위는 그리 상냥하진 않았다. 얕게 빠져나와 깊숙히 밀어넣기를 반복하자 쾌감은 죄의식처럼 쌓여갔다. 아래를 채우던 성기가 빠져나갈 때에는 선명한 붉은빛을 띠는 내벽이 조금씩 딸려나왔다가 들어갔는데, 시허연 엉덩이 사이로 오가는 성기와 내장의 싱싱한 붉은색의 대비는 베임네크의 가학욕을 한껏 부추겼다.

더해가는 허릿짓에 몸이 무너졌다. 치닫는 성감에 저도 모르게 팔을 휘젓자 시체처럼 차가운 손이 손목을 잡아챘다. 제단 위에 올려져 있던 계시록이 바닥으로 떨어지며 둔탁한 소리를 냈다. 몇 번을 더 허우적거리자 제단이 거세게 흔들리며 촛농으로 고정되어 있던 촛불마저 돌바닥 위로 떨어졌다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 팔목을 잡아 허리 아래에 고정시키고 상체로 짓눌렀다. 밀레시안의 한쪽 뺨이 제단에 짓눌린 채 베임네크의 움직임에 따라 이리저리 쓸렸다. 부드러웠던 살갗은 마찰로 금세 새빨갛게 열이 올라 피가 맺혔다.

제단에 몸을 의지한 채 허리를 흔들던 밀레시안은 어느 순간 자신의 움직임과 엇박으로 처올리는 성기의 삽입에 견딜 수 없는 쾌락을 느꼈다. 과도한 성감은 고통에 가까웠다. 밀레시안의 눈에서 왈칵 생리적인 눈물이 터져나왔다. 벌린 입에서 신음과 타액이 흘러나왔다. 입 뿐만 아니라 온 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다.

"히익, 아윽… 죽을, 것… 싫…, 발로르, 흐윽, 아, 베임네…!"

밀레시안이 제단에 머리를 박은 채 도리질치며 세이프 워드를 외쳤지만, 그것은 신음소리에 제대로 이어지지 못하고 드문드문 끊길 수밖에 없었다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 외침에도 아랑곳않고 밀레시안의 안으로 더 깊숙히 파고들었다. 밀레시안의 목소리가 자아내는 애원과 같은 자신의 이름은 흥분을 더 고취시켰다. 구멍을 드나드는 성기는 속도가 늦어지거나 크기가 줄어들기는커녕 빈틈없이 아래를 채웠다. 까마득한 절정의 직전에서 밀레시안이 교성과 같은 신음을 내지르며 무릎을 안으로 좁혔다. 순간 찰싹 하는 소리와 함께 뒤늦게 볼기에 불이 붙은 듯한 통증이 찾아왔다.

"흐윽!"

갑작스러운 스팽킹에 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다. 따끔한 열기는 이내 벌레가 기어다니는 듯한 소양감으로 번졌다. 베임네크의 허릿짓은 멈추지 않았고, 남근이 들이칠 때마다 불그스름하게 달아오른 둔부 위로 그의 샅이 마찰하며 온몸으로 지릿한 전류가 흐르는 것만 같았다. 수십 번의 피스톤질로 구멍 주변은 발갛게 짓물러 있었지만 그의 손바닥이 두어 번 둔부에 내려앉자 밀레시안은 힉힉거리는 소리를 내면서도 아래에 힘을 주었다. 끝이 없는 절정감에 정신이 나갈 것만 같았다.

신음인지 울음인지 모를 언어를 내뱉는 와중에도 베임네크의 손이 머리카락을 헤집는 것이 느껴졌다. 정수리와 뒤통수를 쓰다듬던 손이 가차 없이 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. 연약한 두피가 당겨지며 저절로 목이 뒤로 들렸다. 뒷목이 뻣뻣해졌다. 밀레시안이 베임네크를 바라보기 위해 고개를 돌리려 했지만 폭압적인 손길은 그조차 허용하지 않는다는 듯 한 손으로는 허리를 잡고, 다른 한 손으로는 그의 머리를 거세게 잡아당기며 연거푸 피스톤질을 이어나갔다. 신음할 때마가 내벽이 성기를 콱콱 조여물었다.

머리채를 잡은 손은 곧이어 아래로 내려가 목덜미에 자리잡았다. 양 엄지가 뒷목 위에 엑스자로 교차되고 널찍한 손바닥이 목을 감쌌다. 엄지로 뒷목을 고정한 채 겹쳐진 여덟의 손가락에 힘을 주자 목울대가 눌리며 밀레시안의 숨통이 좁아들었다. 호흡이 가빠지고 졸린 목 위가 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. 눈물 자국이 남아있던 얼굴은 새로운 눈물길이 트이며 침과 함께 제단 위로 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 부족한 호흡과 절정으로 머릿속에서 온 세계가 빙글빙글 어지럽게 돌았다.

"큭… 윽, 읍, 으흑!"

"그대의 우는 모습은 심히 나를 기쁘게 해. 좀 더… 좀 더 보여줘. 끝을 맞는 것을 허락하지."

밀레시안이 컥컥거리는 신음을 흘리며 경련하듯 어깨를 떨 쯤에야 목을 죄었던 손에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 기절 직전에야 겨우 숨통이 트인 밀레시안은 곧이어 접합부를 거세게 밀어올리는 성기와 내장 깊숙한 곳을 찔러오는 쾌감에 눈을 까뒤집으며 사정했다. 산소가 부족해 머리가 어지럽고 온몸이 성감대가 된 듯 예민해진 와중에도, 이번에는 그의 명령을 완수해냈다는 생각에 성감보다 더한 쾌감이 찾아들었다. 중독될 것만 같았다.

베임네크는 성기를 끊어낼 듯 빠듯하게 물고 풀어내는 쾌감이 주는 사정감을 참기 위해 나직한 신음을 흘렸다. 그는 탈진해 앞으로 쓰러진 밀레시안의 안을 한참을 더 헤집고 쑤셔대고 나서야 비로소 아랫배를 묵직하게 죄던 쾌감을 밀레시안의 안에 쏟아부었다. 그가 밀레시안에게서 빠져나오자 허벅지를 타고 피가 섞인 정액이 후두둑 떨어져 널부러진 계시록을 더럽혔다. 그는 계시록을 주워들어 옷소매로 대충 문질러 닦아 제단 위에 아무렇게나 던져두었다. 그 때까지도 밀레시안은 제단 위에 몸을 엎드린 채 숨을 몰아쉬며 게슴츠레한 눈으로 그의 행동을 바라보고 있었다.

"그대와의 결합은 만족스러워. 특히 무엇보다… 그대의 진정한 욕망을 내게 드러내 주었다는 사실이 말이야."

"흐으, 흐… 윽…."

피가 끓어오르고 입술이 바짝 타는 듯한 심상, 생사의 갈림길에 섰을 때와 같은 긴장감, 수급을 취한 승리자의 도취감. 베임네크가 성교 내내 밀레시안에게서 받은 충동은 마치 전쟁터에서 느낀 감상과 비슷했다. 갈증? 사랑? 아니다. 이것은 좀 더 고차원적인 감정이다. 밀레시안의 일거수일투족을 알고 싶고, 그의 행동 하나하나를 자신의 입맛대로 바꾸어버리고 싶은 지배욕. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 처음 본 순간부터 그가 자신을 죽여줄 유일한 이라고 점찍어 두었지만, 그럼에도 밀레시안을 짓밟고 망가트리고 싶은 잔악한 본성이 고개를 쳐들었다.

베임네크는 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안의 시선을 마주하며 밀레시안의 세계에 대해 잠시 생각했다. 머리를 잡히고 목을 졸려도 그를 조붓하게 좁혀오는 그 도착적인 본능. 그것마저 무시하면서까지 이 에린이 가치가 있을까. 베임네크는 어쩌면 밀레시안조차 깨닫지 못한 약점을 알아냈다는 생각에 꽤나 만족스러워하며 자신이 그의 목에 남긴 울혈을 가볍게 쓸어내렸다. 움찔거리던 밀레시안은 이내 눈을 감고 그의 손바닥에 어린아이처럼 뺨을 부볐다. 베임네크는 자신과 밀레시안이 단지 지배욕과 피지배욕을 채우기 위해 서로를 이용하는 관계이며 이곳을 떠난다면 서로 칼을 맞닥뜨리는 사이가 될지라도, 이 순간이나마 자신에게 굴종하는 밀레시안의 태도에 만족하기로 생각했다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	23. 베인밀레 HL로 폭풍의 언덕 AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 02. 02. 1차초고 공백포함 19,391 자 / 공백미포함 14,657 자  
> * HL, 소설 폭풍의 언덕 AU, 집착, 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 기타 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들과 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

베인밀레 HL로 폭풍의 언덕 AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
베인밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[베인밀레 HL....... 뭐든 좋아요 일단 둘이 진득하게 붙어먹는 게 보고 싶습니다]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

고향이 어떠했는지는 까마득했다. 늪의 독으로 자란 세계수 그림자 나무의 형태가 희미하다. 파도치는 검은 자갈의 해안이 어떤 소리를 내는지 잊었다. 붉은 눈의 까마귀의 울음소리도, 팔라라빛조차 집어삼키던 검은 하늘도 모두 기억 속에 묻어두었다. 그는, 베임네크는 티르 코네일에서 뛰어놀던 그녀의 모습만 기억했다. 광장의 거대한 고목, 황금 밀밭을 흔드는 바람 소리, 목축지에 무성한 신록의 색만을 기억한다.

밀레시안이 살던 집은 티르 코네일의 전경이 전부 보이는 언덕 위에 있었는데, 주위로 어떤 산이나 건물도 거리낄 것이 없어 바람이 몰아치는 모습에서 이름을 따, 마을 사람들은 그곳을 워더링 하이츠Wuthering Heights라고 부르곤 했다. 워더링 하이츠의 현판에는 언쇼Earnshaw라는 이름이 새겨져 있었다. 언쇼 가家의 부부는 마치 동화책에서나 볼 법한 이상적인 부부였고 그들의 두 딸 역시 마그 멜의 요정처럼 사랑스러운 아이들이었지만 그렇다고 해서 이들의 삶이 할머니가 들려주는 옛 이야기처럼 평화로운 끝을 맞았느냐 하면, 단호하게 아니라고 표현할 수 있겠다.

이미 떠나간 이들에 대해 이러저러 말을 얹는 것은 죽은 이들에 대한 예에 어긋날 것이기에 부부의 마지막만을 짧게 개괄하도록 하겠다. 선천적인 유전병으로 몸이 약하던 언쇼 부인은 요양차 자리 잡은 워더링 하이츠에서 두 딸의 축복을 받으며 평화롭게 눈을 감았고 슬픔을 이기지 못한 남편은 우울증과 당시 유행하던 전염병으로 서서히 쇠약해져 두 딸만을 남기고 타계하고 만다. 일반적인 상황이라면 두 딸은 왕국의 고아원이나 수도원으로 가야 할 운명이었다. 하지만 여신의 축복인지 운명의 장난인지는 몰라도, 작고한 언쇼 씨가 딸들에게 남긴 유산들 중 아주 이질적인 것이 하나 있었다.

베임네크. 그의 진짜 이름을 입에 담지 못하는 것을 용서해주길 바란다. 그는 고향을 버리면서 자신의 지위를 내려놓고 이름마저 버린 자였으므로. 전쟁터를 거닐며 칼을 휘두르는 것만이 삶의 전부였던, 냉혹한 도살자라고 칭하는 것이 어울릴 만한 그가 워더링 하이츠에 나타난 것에 대해 아직도 이견이 분분했다. 집안끼리 아는 사이였다거나 선대 언쇼 씨가 큰 신세를 졌다거나 하는 예상이 가장 유력했지만, 실상을 파고들자면 베인과 언쇼 씨의 인연은 센 마이 평원에서 길을 잃은 언쇼 씨를 그가 도와주면서 시작된 것으로, 선량한 언쇼 씨는 그의 작은 호의에도 크게 감사하며 방랑 검사였던 그를 티르 코네일의 워더링 하이츠에 초대하면서 기묘한 동거 생활이 시작된 것이다.

당연하게도 언쇼 부인과 언쇼 가의 둘째 딸은 그를 경계했다. 그도 그럴 것이 그의 첫인상은 이들이 보통 보아온 이들과는 상이했기 때문이었다. 건장한 어깨나 커다란 키가 문제가 아니었다. 햇빛조차 받지 못한 듯 창백한 피부는 그렇다 치더라도, 대륙에서 쉽사리 볼 수 없는 흑단같이 검은 머리는 허리까지 길게 늘어트려져 있었고, 심지어 앞머리가 한쪽 얼굴을 반쯤 가리고 있어 일반적인 다난들에게서 찾을 수 없는 수상함-엄밀히 말하자면 위화감-이 묻어나왔다. 뱀의 눈처럼 얇은 세로 동공이나 몸 언뜻 보이는 상처들과 흉터만 보아도 그러했다.

언쇼 부인과 둘째딸 타닐리엠이 그에게서 죽은 자의 시취를 맡았다면, 첫째딸 밀레시안은 그에게서 잿더미의 냄새를 맡았다. 모든 것을 소진시키고 꺼져가는 잿더미에 남은 겻불의 냄새를 말이다. 물론 그녀 역시 베임네크를 처음부터 기꺼워했던 것은 아니었지만 동생인 타닐리엠처럼 대놓고 무례하게 대하거나 골려줄 만큼 철이 없는 나이는 아니었기에 그를 있는듯 없는듯 집안의 가구처럼 취급할 뿐이었다.

베임네크에 대해서 설명하자면 그가 티르 코네일의 워더링 하이츠에 당도했을 때에 대해 알아보아야 한다. 그가 워더링 하이츠의 문을 두드렸던 날은 유독 비바람이 세차게 부는 날이었다. 바람이 거세게 휘몰아치며 현관문의 오로벨을 거침없이 흔들어대고 있었다. 빗방울이 유리창을 두드려대고, 집 주변에 심어놓은 나무들은 금방이라도 부러질듯 하릴없이 바람 부는 방향에 따라 연약한 가지를 부딪히며 섬뜩한 소리를 냈다. 문을 두드리는 소리는 바람소리에 묻혀 아주 연약하게 들렸다.

언쇼 부부는 일찍이 잠에 들어 밀레시안과 타닐리엠만이 벽난로 앞에 앉아 책을 읽거나 신문의 크로스 워드 퍼즐을 풀고 있었다. 타닐리엠은 퍼즐에 한참 동안 집중하느라 그 미약한 노크 소리를 듣지 못했지만, 읽던 책을 내려놓고 비바람 치는 티르 코네일을 바라보고 있던 밀레시안은 고개를 돌려 시선을 문에 고정했다. 잠시의 휴지가 지난 후, 다시 금방이라도 끊길 듯한 노크소리가 들렸다. 늦은 시간은 아니었지만 이런 날씨에 굳이 워더링 하이츠를 찾아올 만한 손님은 거의 없었던 터라, 밀레시안은 의문스러운 얼굴로 촛대를 들고 몸을 일으켰다.

촛불의 미약한 불빛과 함께 워더링 하이츠의 문이 열리는 순간. 열여덟쯤 되는 말그레한 인상의 소녀가 경계하는 얼굴로 자신을 올려다 보는 순간. 베임네크는 그녀를 본 순간, 느닷없이 범람하는 파도를 맞닥뜨리는 충동이 들었다. 광막한 바다를 온 몸으로 받아내야 하는 까마득한 공포와 함께, 그녀가 마치 자신을 위해 신이 내려준 선물과 같은 숭고하고 극적이기까지 한 감동에 순간 말을 잃고 그녀를 말 없이 바라만 보았다.

그것을 애정이나 연정이라고 부를 수 있을까? 보기만 하더라도 얼굴이 붉어지고 심장이 저릿해지는 형태가 아니라, 상대의 모든 것을 불살라 온전히 자신과 동일한 형태로 만들어 소유하고 싶은, 머리끝부터 발끝까지 어느 하나 남기지 않고 먹어버리고 싶은, 그런 비정상적인 파괴욕을 과연 사랑이라고 할 수 있을까. 그는 그 감정에 간지러운 이름을 붙여 분류할 만큼 낭만적인 이가 되지 못했기 때문에 처음 맞닥뜨린 이것에 대해 어떻게 명명해야 할 지 고민하고 있었다.

"누구세요?"

이윽고 밀레시안의 물음에 베임네크는 커다란 급류에서 건져진 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 뺨을 때리는 비바람보다도 밀레시안의 눈길이 더 따갑고 아픈 것 같았다. 촛불빛은 밀레시안의 불안한 마음을 대변이라도 하는 양 위태롭게 어룽거렸다. 촛불빛이 흔들릴 때마다 밀레시안의 얼굴은 시시각각 다채로운 감정을 드러냈다. 외지인에 대한 두려움, 경계, 숨길 수 없는 호기심까지. 그는 무뚝뚝했지만 말수가 적은 이는 아니었다. 적어도, 밀레시안에게는 그랬다.

"내 이름은… 베인이다. 그대가 그 밀레시안인 것이겠지?"

"저를 아세요?"

"그대의 아버지에게 이야기를 들었다. 과연 과장된 것이 아니었던 모양이군. 미안하네. 이야기로만 듣던 이를 만나는 것은 익숙하지 않아서 말이야."

그는 희미하게 미소를 지으며 언쇼 씨의 이름을 꺼냈다. 마침 잠에서 깨 물을 마시러 내려온 언쇼 씨가 문 앞의 베임네크를 알아차리고는 급하게 안으로 초대했다. 베임네크가 워더링 하이츠의 커다란 대문을 열고 들어오던 그 순간, 밀레시안은 그에게서 무언가 결여되었다는 인상을 받았지만, 공교롭게도 그녀의 부친은 베임네크에게서 독재자의 섬뜩한 성정을 읽어낼 만한 그릇이 되지 못했다.

언쇼 씨는 자신이 베풀 수 있는 가장 큰 호의를 그에게 베풀었다. 다만 그가 놓친 사실이 있다면 베임네크라는 자는 그의 생각만큼 선한 이가 아니었다는 것과 그 악마 같은 자가 사랑에 빠진 것이 그가 아끼는 첫째딸이라는 것, 그리고 그의 사랑이 일반적인 형태가 아니었다는 사실이었다.

그렇게 언쇼 가에 머무르게 된 베임네크는 언쇼 내외가 나란히 촌장집 뒤의 묘지에 묻히는 그 순간까지도 워더링 하이츠에 적을 두었고, 부부가 죽은 이후에도 마치 언쇼 씨의 유산처럼 남아 두 딸의 후견인이 되었다. 베임네크의 존재로 밀레시안과 타닐리엠은 워더링 하이츠를 떠나 고아원이나 수도원으로 가지 않을 수 있었고, 이들은 그렇게 이전처럼 평범한 생활을 유지할 수 있었다. 평범한 생활을 이어나가는 것처럼 보였다. 적어도 그가 말 없이 사라지기 전까지는 말이다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 스무 살이 되던 해였다. 티르 코네일의 주민들이 보는 당시의 베임네크는 하인이나 사용인이라기에는 가깝고 가족이나 친지라기에는 먼 관계였는데, 그는 세간의 평에는 어떠한 신경도 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 억지로 무시한다기보다는 오히려 그들을 인식조차 않는 것처럼 말이다. 아닌 게 아니라 그의 모든 하루는 밀레시안을 위해 존재하는 것처럼 보였다. 처음부터 그를 수상쩍게 생각했던 타닐리엠은 그를 이름으로 부르기보다는 아저씨, 혹은 시꺼먼 사람 따위로 지칭하며 짜증을 내곤 했지만, 밀레시안은 그를 베인 혹은 히스클리프-당시 밀레시안이 읽고 있던 책의 주인공의 이름을 따서-라고 부르며 날이 좋을 때마다 밀밭이나 목축지에 그와 함께 산책을 가곤 했다.

산책이라고 해봤자 목축지의 보더콜리와 뛰어논다거나 길섶에 핀 꽃을 꺾어 타닐리엠과 사이좋게 화관을 엮는 일이 대다수였지만 밀레시안은 그 평화로운 시간을 꽤나 좋아하는 모양인지, 종종 식료품점을 들러 치즈가 듬뿍 들어간 샌드위치나 초콜릿 쿠키 등을 잔뜩 사들고 마을 이곳저곳을 돌아다녔다. 그 때마다 베임네크는 근처의 벤치나 나무 아래에 앉아 밀레시안이 서 있는 풍경을 응시하곤 했다.

그 날도 그런 날이었다. 베임네크는 커다란 고목에 등을 기댄 채 평화로운 티르 코네일을 내려다보고 있었다. 타닐리엠은 마을의 아이들과 술래잡기를 하고 있었고, 밀레시안은 그의 옆에 앉아 책을 읽고 있었다. 책을 읽고 있던 밀레시안은 고개를 들어올려 그를 올려다 보았다. 그는 그나마 희미하게 입꼬리를 올릴 때에만 기분이 좋다는 것을 파악할 수 있을 정도로 표정의 변화가 미미했는데, 그것조차도 밀레시안만이 알아챌 수 있는 변화라서, 늘 그에게 먼저 말을 걸거나 대화를 유도하는 것은 그녀밖에 없었다.

"하루종일 그렇게 있으면 심심하지 않아?"

"글쎄. 그대가 꾸준히 책장을 넘기는 것처럼 나도 내 나름대로 시간의 책장을 넘기고 있는 것 뿐이야."

"할아버지같은 소리를 하네. 하긴 머리 길이로 보자면 정말 오래 산 것처럼 보여."

밀레시안은 손에 든 책을 폭, 소리나게 덮고는 베임네크의 팔을 끌어내렸다. 그녀의 손에 잡힌 베임네크는 저항 없이 순순히 나무 아래에 엉덩이를 붙였다. 밀레시안은 무릎을 끌어 베임네크의 등 뒤로 자리를 옮긴 후 그의 길고 결 좋은 머리카락을 잡고 천천히 손빗질 했다. 바람이 불어 헝클어지긴 했지만 폭포수처럼 정갈하게 쏟아지는 길고 검은 머리카락은 마치 황혼을 집어삼키는 밤의 장막처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 손가락 사이로 떨어진 그의 머리카락 몇 가닥을 그러모아 주머니속에 집어넣고는 아무렇지도 않은 척 그의 머리를 매만졌다.

밀레시안의 손끝이 두피를 가볍게 긁으며 빗질할 때마다 베임네크의 어깨가 딱딱하게 굳었다. 밀레시안은 그것을 눈치채지 못한 채 그의 머리카락이 악기의 현이라도 되는 것마냥 가지런하게 쓰다듬으며 묶어 올렸다. 여전히 그의 앞머리는 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 상태였지만 귀와 목덜미를 덮던 긴 머리가 사라지자 쭉 뻗은 턱선과 굵은 목이 드러났다. 직선으로 곧게 뻗은 콧날과 검고 짙은 눈썹, 깊게 들어간 눈두덩은 날카롭고 창백한 턱선과 어우러져 냉랭한 인상을 자아냈는데, 시퍼렇게 날이 선 대검을 연상시키듯 드러난 그 모습에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 짧은 탄성을 내질렀다.

"와, 책에서 보던 죽음의 왕 같아."

"죽음의 왕이라… 썩 기꺼운 비유는 아닌데."

"기분 상한 거야? 자, 여기 책에 그려진 삽화랑 비슷한 것 같은데?"

"……."

밀레시안은 어느새 자리를 옮겨 베임네크의 옆에 앉았다. 밀레시안은 그와 몸을 가까이 붙인 채 읽고 있던 책을 펼쳐 보였다. 여러 번 읽은 모양인지 책장은 끝이 얇게 닳아 있었다. 밀레시안은 가느다란 손가락으로 긴 머리를 묶은 남성이 그려진 삽화를 가리키며 책을 읽기 시작했다. 책은 이세계 동화집이라는 짤막한 제목만 붙어있는 양장본이었다. 오래된 판본이기 때문일까, 다른 세계의 언어를 그대로 번역했기 때문일까 내용이 그리 쉽게 와닿지는 않았지만 베임네크는 귓가에 울리는 밀레시안의 목소리에만 집중하기로 생각했다.

"…붉은 눈의 까마귀가 늘상 죽음의 왕을 지킨다 하였지만 그 불운의 새가 인식되는 것은 그다지 쉬운 일이 아니었으나, 과연 아르헨은 얼음 여왕 답게 무언가에 골몰하고 있었음에도 흑조를 철저히 기치하거나 그 주인에 대해 앙분하기보다는 귀한 손을 들어 올리는 것으로 그 적개심을 표출하였다. 초솔한 형태로 귀환한 악조를 인지한 모르트, 죽음의 왕은 골몰 끝에 성에 잔존하는 것을 멈추고 기어코 첨예한 삭풍이 부는 겨울의 땅에 당도하였으니, 또한 얼음 여왕 역시 얼어붙은 심장의 중대를 피차 심득하고 있었던지라 정황을 파악하기 위하여 친히 동토로 발길하여……."

"……."

"…목적이라 함은 얼어붙은 심장을 차지하려는 셈이었으나 피차 하나의 것을 둘로 나눈다는 것은 단연코 성립될 수 없다 결론내렸으므로 교분하던 과거를 묻었으니, 둘의 대면은 일언반구도 없었으나 그 침묵이야말로 되레 무언의 교섭이라 여겨졌는데……."

팔라라가 저물어가며 뿌리는 황혼의 물결이 두 사람의 머리 위로 내려앉았다. 내려앉는 땅거미를 따라 폭포수처럼 남청색 어둠이 마을을 뒤덮고, 식료품점과 여관에서 부연 연기가 구름처럼 피어올라 아스라이 사라지는 시간. 꿈처럼 조곤조곤 낮게 울리는 목소리, 사락사락 얇은 소리를 내는 책장 소리, 선선한 미풍이 나뭇잎을 흔드는 서늘한 밤의 소리. 발갛게 열이 오른 뺨과 희고 가느다란 목덜미가 어깨에 닿았다. 베임네크는 밀레시안을 밀어내지 못하고 그대로 행동을 멎은 채 밀레시안을 내려다보았따. 그는 지금 이 순간이 멈추어 박제되기를 바랐다. 그것이 불가능하다는 것을 알면서도. 이런 생각을 밀레시안이 알 수 없는 것에 아쉬움과 다행을 느끼면서.

그날 밤 밀레시안은 크게 앓았다. 몸이 약했던 언쇼 부인을 그대로 답습하듯 밀레시안은 어릴적부터 크고 작은 병치레로 자주 자리보전을 하곤 했는데, 그날은 유난히 열이 오르는 바람에 묘지 아래에 사는 힐러는 저녁나절 워더링 하이츠를 내리 들락날락거려야 했다. 열에 들뜬 밀레시안의 이마와 뺨은 식은땀으로 젖은 머리카락이 붙어 있었고, 불쾌한 악몽이라도 꾸는 모양인지 찡그려진 이마는 쉽게 펴질 기미가 보이지 않았다.

수건으로 밀레시안의 몸을 닦아주는 타닐리엠의 얼굴에는 걱정과 근심이 가득했다. 차가웠던 수건은 신열로 금세 미지근해졌다. 타닐리엠은 밀레시안의 이마에 붙은 머리카락을 떼어내주곤 수건 적실 물을 바꾸기 위해 자리에서 일어섰다. 여전히 뜨끈한 열감이 남은 손이 타닐리엠을 붙잡았다. 불에 데인 듯한 그 감각에 타닐리엠은 흠칫 놀라 잡고 있던 물동이를 떨어뜨릴 뻔 한 것을 가까스로 붙잡았다. 속삭이는 목소리는 퍽퍽하게 갈라져 있어서 듣기만해도 목이 타는 느낌이 들었다.

"타니, 베인은 어디 있어?"

"몰라. 1층에서 잠이나 자고 있겠지."

타닐리엠은 자신이 밀레시안의 수발을 드는 내내 베임네크가 방문 바로 앞에 서 있다는 것을 알고 있었지만 일부러 불퉁하게 모르는 척했다. 밀레시안이 마른 입술을 달싹이며 무언가를 말하려 했지만 빈 기침소리만 요란하게 터져나왔다. 타닐리엠이 급히 물이 든 잔을 건네주자 겨우 입을 축인 밀레시안은 잠시간 침묵 끝에 입을 열었다. 성대를 비집고 나오는 목소리는 괴로움이 묻어나왔다.

"타니, 내가 비밀을 말한다면… 지켜줄 수 있지?"

"그게 지킬 만한 일이라면."

평소와는 다르게 침울한 기색이 역력한 밀레시안의 얼굴에 타닐리엠은 그녀를 매몰차게 뿌리치지 못하고 다시 자리에 앉았다. 애써 몸을 일으키려는 밀레시안의 어깨를 누르자 그녀는 양 어금니가 빠득 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 아랫턱에 힘을 준 채 한동안 침묵을 고수했다. 아마 자신의 여동생에게조차 터놓지 못할 만큼 큰 부담을 짊어진 듯 보였다. 타닐리엠은 밀레시안의 말이 가져올 파국을 참을성있게 기다렸다. 타닐리엠이 할 수 있는 것은 단지 그것 뿐이었으므로.

밀레시안은 잠시 숨을 고르고 천천히 입을 열었다. 목소리는 지쳐 있었다. 말투에서는 눈물과 체념과 피로가 섞여있어 진이 빠질 정도로 단 냄새가 나는 것 같았다. 방 안을 채우는 눈물 젖은 목소리. 시작도 끝도 찾아볼 수 없이 마구 엉킨 뜨개실 같은 말이 튀어나왔다.

"꿈을… 꿈을 꿨어. 여신의 부름을 받고 낙원에 도착하는 꿈이었는데, 타니, 나는 그곳이 너무 싫었어."

"고작 꿈 이야기가 비밀이라는 이야기야?"

타닐리엠이 맥이 빠진다는 어투로 대답하며 자리에서 일어나자 밀레시안이 다급하게 몸을 일으켰다. 이불이 젖혀지며 한기가 몸을 덮쳤다. 밀레시안의 잠옷 아래로 작은 소름이 옹송거리며 돋았다. 타닐리엠은 밀레시안에게 이불을 덮어주며 그녀를 진정시켰다. 밀레시안은 여전히 어딘가 불안하고 가련해 보였다. 타닐리엠의 손길을 받아들이는 몸은 마치 냉혹한 겨울에 얼어붙어 동사한 시체의 몸처럼 뻣뻣했다.

"낙원은 내 안식처가 되지 못했어. 그래서 화가 난 여신님이 나를 워더링 하이츠로 내던졌고, 나는 온몸이 산산이 부서지는 고통 가운데에서도 기뻐서 울다가 잠이 깼어. 차라리 온몸이 부서져 죽는 게 더 행복했을지도 몰라. 꿈이 현실이었으면 얼마나 좋았을까. 집안에 도움도 안 되는 몸 따위는 이제 지긋지긋해. 너도 내 간병이 힘들지 않아?"

"바보같은 소리 하지 말고 약이나 먹어."

"부모님이 살아계셨다면 난 후계자 자리를 너에게 넘기고 내가 원하는 사람과 결혼했을 거야. 하지만 집안은 기울어가고 몸까지 약한 내가, 어디서 왔는지도 모를 베인과 결혼하는 것은 나와 집안의 격을 떨어뜨리는 일이 되겠지."

밀레시안의 말이 끝나기도 전에 타닐리엠은 문 밖에 서 있던 베임네크가 자리를 떠나는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 밀레시안이 자신과 이어진다면 격이 떨어지게 될 것이라는 것까지만 들었고, 이어지는 말은 들을 필요도 없다는 것처럼 미련 없이 1층으로 내려갔다. 타닐리엠은 순간 그를 다시 잡아야하나 고민했지만 이내 이어지는 밀레시안의 말에 자리를 뜰 수조차 없었다.

"그래서 내가 베인을 얼마나 좋아하는지 그에게 알릴 수 없어. 내가 베인을 사랑하는 이유는… 타니, 그가 나보다도 더 나 자신이기 때문이야. 모든 것이 죽어 없어져도 그가 남아있다면 나는 계속 존재할 거고, 다른 모든 게 있더라도 그가 사라진다면 내겐 온 세상이 낯선 곳이 되고 말거야."

"밀레시안, 열때문에 네가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르는 것 같아. 잠시 쉬어."

"아냐, 타니! 내가 바로 베인이야. 그는 언제나 내 안에 있어. 기쁨이나 애정으로서가 아니라 내 자신으로서 내 안에 존재하는거야. 그런데도, 나는 그를 사랑한다고 말할 수 없어. 그가 예전에 그런 말을 한 적 있어. 자신과 같은 종족들은 평생토록 단 하나의 존재에게만 마음을 준다고."

"그래서 고백을 못하겠다는 말이야, 뭐야?"

"몇 년 살지도 못할 이 몸뚱이를 가지고 그의 평생을 저당잡고싶지 않아. 내가 괴롭더라도 그를 놓아주는 것을 바라."

밀레시안은 불안한 얼굴로 타닐리엠을 올려다 보았고, 타닐리엠은 좀처럼 볼 수 없었던 밀레시안의 눈물을 보았다. 밀레시안의 볼은 금세 눈물로 축축하게 젖었다. 타닐리엠은 밀레시안의 눈물에 어쩔 줄 모르고 손가락만 궁싯거렸다. 타닐리엠은 언제부터 그를 좋아했으며 왜 그가 좋은지에 대해 묻고싶었지만 결국 조용히 방문을 나섰다.

식사를 준비하기 위해 1층으로 내려갔지만 베임네크는 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 그가 있을 만한 곳은 물론이고 화장실, 헛간, 심지어 창고까지 찾아보았으나 그는 증발이라도 한 것마냥 어떠한 흔적조차 남기지 않고 사라진 듯 보였다. 타닐리엠은 그가 힐러에게 갔겠거니 하는 생각에 두어 시간을 기다려 보았으나 천둥번개가 치고 비바람이 워더링 하이츠의 창문을 세차게 내리칠 때까지도 현관문은 열릴 생각이 없는 것 같았다.

평소 베임네크를 어려워하긴 했지만 악감정은 크게 없었던 타닐리엠은 잠시 고민하다가 밀레시안의 방으로 올라가 그녀에게 베임네크가 문밖에서 밀레시안이 한 이야기를 들은 것 같다고 짧게 귀띔해 주었다. 타닐리엠의 이야기를 들은 밀레시안은 고열로 금방 쓰러져도 이상하지 않을 몸을 이끌고 베임네크를 찾으러 밖으로 달려나갔지만 비 오는 티르 코네일 어디에도 그를 찾아볼 수 없었고, 밀레시안은 결국 반쯤 혼수상태로 마을의 자경단원의 등에 업힌 채 워더링 하이츠로 돌아올 수밖에 없었다.

그 후에도 밀레시안은 정신을 차릴 때마다 간간이 베임네크의 이름을 부르며 창문을 손톱으로 까득까득 긁어댔지만 그런다고 해서 그가 돌아오는 일은 없었다. 이틀이 지나고 한 달, 일 년이 넘는 동안 그는 처음부터 존재하지도 않았다는 양 워더링 하이츠에 돌아오지 않았다. 밀레시안은 며칠 동안 그를 찾기 위해 마을을 돌아다녔지만 그가 남긴 것은 옷가지 하나조차 없었고, 그 사실을 깨달은 밀레시안이 할 수 있는 일이라곤 병상에 누워 눈물을 터트리는 것 밖에 없었다.

그나마 다행이라고 할 것은, 한 때 밀레시안이 베임네크의 머리를 매만져주며 남몰래 숨겨두었던 그의 긴 머리카락 서너 가닥이 그녀의 유일한 위안이었다는 점이었다. 밀레시안은 타라의 유명한 화가가 누이인 성당의 엔델리온을 찾으러 왔을 때 그에게 골드를 잔뜩 쥐어주고 베임네크의 초상화를 그려달라고 요청했다. 발화로 묘사된 그의 얼굴과 기억속의 베임네크는 많이 달랐지만, 밀레시안은 그것만으로도 만족하며 작은 로켓 속에 베임네크의 초상화와 머리카락을 함께 넣곤 때때로 그가 사무치게 그리울 때마다 남몰래 로켓을 열어 눈물로 얼굴을 적시곤 했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

삼 일을 굶은 거지에게 주는 호밀빵 하나와, 늘 케이크를 먹던 소녀에게 주는 호밀빵 하나가 과연 같은 무게를 지닐 수 있을까. 행복에게 무뎌진 이에게는 작은 고통조차 더 크게 다가오는 법이다. 밀레시안의 인생에서 베임네크가 차지하는 시간의 부피는 두 해를 겨우 넘겼지만 밀레시안에게는 그와의 2년을 위해 스무 해를 살아왔다고 생각할 만큼, 그는 밀레시안의 시간에 큰 흉터를 남기고 사라졌다. 베임네크가 사라진 이후 밀레시안의 인생은 이전보다 더 더디게 흘러갔다. 마치 물 속을 헤엄치는 것처럼 무겁고 느리게.

물론 그녀가 인지하는 시간만 느리게 흘렀을 뿐이지, 밀레시안을 둘러싼 세계는 여전히 시간의 책장을 넘기고 있었다. 시대를 막론하고 화려하게 개화하는 밀레시안을 알아차리는 이들은 어디에나 있기 마련이라. 간간이 워더링 하이츠에는 흰 부엉이가 분홍색 혹은 흰색 봉투의 연서를 물고 찾아오곤 했다. 밀레시안은 자신의 수명이 그리 오래 가지 못할 것을 알고 있었고 두 자매는 언쇼 이름을 버리기보다는 자신들이 가문의 마지막이 되는 것이 당연하다고 여겼기에, 청혼 연서는 정중한 거절과 함께 원래의 주인에게 돌아가는 일이 부지기수였다.

두 명이서 생활하는 것도 어느 정도 익숙해질 무렵이었다. 타닐리엠이 바구니 가득 달걀을 들고 워더링 하이츠로 향하고 있었다. 언덕 위에 있는 워더링 하이츠는 마을의 낮은 지대보다 일찍 어두워지기 때문에 방향을 잃지 않기 위해 발을 재촉했다. 그날따라 유독 안개가 무겁게 가라앉아 팔라라가 질 무렵인데도 새벽같은 풍경이었다. 언덕으로 올라가는 길을 따라 키 작은 관목들이 늘어서 있고, 숲너구리들은 인기척에 놀라 숨었는지 워더링 하이츠로 올라가는 길은 바람이 휘몰아치는 불길한 소리만 가득했다. 달걀이 깨지지 않도록 바구니를 고쳐쥔 타닐리엠은 언덕 벼랑에 서서 운무 낀 마을을 내려다보는 검은 머리의 남자를 발견했다.

안개 바다 위의 방랑자.¹ 타닐리엠은 짧은 찰나 이방인의 뒷모습을 보고 자연 속에서 존재의 이유를 찾아 헤매는 구도자의 인상을 받았다. 익숙한 불길의 낌새도 느껴졌다. 타닐리엠이 조심스럽게 그를 향해 다가가자, 이방인은 인기척을 느꼈는지 천천히 몸을 돌려 타닐리엠을 응시했다. 타닐리엠의 당장 도망쳐야 한다는 말도 안 되는 본능을 잠재우며 쭈뼛 선 소름을 잠재웠다. 기쁨도, 반가움도 들어있지 않은 무감정한 눈은 익숙했지만, 타닐리엠은 언제나 그를 바라볼 때마다 깊은 속속까지 파헤쳐진다는 느낌이 들었다. 안개구름에 가로막혔던 라데카가 드러나면서 창백한 달빛 한줄기가 그를 비추었다.

수 년의 세월을 넘어 눈 앞에 선 베임네크는 이전과 별반 다를 것이 없는 모습이었다. 베임네크 그 자체가 상당히 강렬한 인상의 미남이기 때문이기도 했지만, 그의 얼굴 어디에서도 주름이나 수염같은 세월의 흔적은 찾아보기 힘들었기 때문이었다. 다만 다른 점이 있다면 군대라도 다녀온 모양인지 길었던 머리는 목덜미를 감쌀 정도로 짧아져 있었고 몸을 감싼 갑주는 깊고 얕은 흠집이 나 있었다. 그는 처음 보았을 때에도 20대 후반의 느낌을 주었지만 때때로 백 년은 넘게 산 듯한 인상을 주기도 했는데, 그를 대하는 부친의 태도가 막역한 사이임을 보여주는 듯하여 언쇼 씨와 밀레시안의 나이 중간 즈음이라 예상하곤 했지만, 타닐리엠은 지금에서야 그의 나이를 정확히 알지 못한다는 사실을 깨달았다.

그는 잠시 타닐리엠에게 눈길을 주다가 시선을 돌려 워더링 하이츠의 2층 창문을 올려다 보았다. 그의 시선이 머무른 곳은 촛불이 켜진 밀레시안의 방이었다. 세차게 부는 바람에 눈을 뜨기조차 힘들텐데도, 그는 눈 한번 내리깔지 않고 하염없이 밀레시안의 방을 바라보고 있었다. 그의 시선 속에 워더링 하이츠를 박제라도 할 듯한 기세였다.

타닐리엠은 워더링 하이츠의 현관문에 흘끗 눈길을 줘 문이 잠긴 것을 확인하고는 밀레시안은 요양을 갔다고 거짓말을 둘러댈 참이었지만,

"다행히 여기까지 괜한 걸음을 한 건 아니군. 밀레시안은 아직 깨 있나보군?"

그의 물음에 그에게 던질 욕지거리마저 잊어버리고 말았다. 자신의 부모님을 잡아먹고, 이제는 밀레시안마저 잡아먹기 위해 다시 돌아온 것만 같아서. 그러면서도 밀레시안의 이름을 내뱉는 그 목소리가 어쩐지 너무나 애처롭게 들려서. 그에게 밀레시안은 어떤 존재일까. 온갖 말도 안 되는 상상과 예상들이 꼬리를 물고 부피를 부풀렸다. 마치 밀레시안에 대한 베임네크의 집착처럼. 타닐리엠은 눈을 질끈 감은 채 몸을 돌렸다. 모든 것을 끝내고 싶었다.

솔직히 말하자면 밀레시안은 근 몇 년간 베임네크를 잊은 적이 한 번도 없었다. 그와 함께 했던 기억은 어느 순간 불현듯 생활에 틈입해 와서 그녀를 괴롭히곤 했다. 자신에게는 조금 높았지만 그에게는 무릎이 반뼘은 튀어나왔던 흔들 의자나 광장 고목나무 밑에 있는 벤치, 심지어 그의 머리를 묶어주었던 자신의 머리끈을 볼 때와 같이 사소한 생활에서 말이다. 때때로 오늘처럼 안개가 잔뜩 끼고 비가 추적추적 오는 날이면 베임네크가 떠나간 날이 반복되었다. 밀레시안은 스스로를 한심하다고 여기는 한숨을 뱉어내며 창가에 머리를 기댔다.

연약하게 흔들리는 촛불 한 자루에 방 안은 명암만 겨우 구분할 정도로 어둑했다. 창가에 귀를 대고 추적추적 내리는 빗소리를 듣고 있는 밀레시안은 숨을 쉬고 있다는 것만 보여주듯 어깨가 작게 오르내리는 것을 제외하고는 돌처럼 굳은 듯 미동도 않고 있었다. 방문을 두드리는 노크 소리에도 반응이 없자 들어갈게, 하는 소리와 함께 타닐리엠이 문 손잡이를 잡아당겼다. 죽과 힐러에게 받아온 약을 들고 들어온 타닐리엠은 뒤에 따라오는 베임네크에게 기다리라는 듯 힐끔 눈치를 준 뒤 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 밀레시안은 여전히 눈을 감은 채였다.

베임네크는 타닐리엠에게 반쯤 몸이 가려진 밀레시안을 시선으로 핥아내듯 바라보았다. 얼굴은 이전보다 더 수척해져 있었다. 눈을 감아도 밀레시안의 여윈 얼굴이 뇌리에 선명하게 박혀 있었다. 잊으려해도 잊을 수 없었던 밀레시안이었지만, 적어도 이런 모습을 상상하지는 않았던 터라 그는 실망감과 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 그는 본디 연민이나 애석함을 느낄 만한 성정을 타고나지 않은 이였기에 밀레시안에게 배신감과 비슷한 감정을 느꼈지만, 그가 밀레시안, 하고 그녀의 이름을 부르자 밀레시안이 자신을 향해 고개를 돌려 금방이라도 울 것만 같은 얼굴을 했기 때문에 얼마 지나지 않아 불쾌한 기분이 가라앉는 것을 느꼈다.

밀레시안의 눈가가 발갛게 뜨며 물기가 차올랐다. 울음을 꾹 참으며 콧등을 찡그리자 호선을 그렸던 입꼬리가 우울하게 아래로 축 처졌다. 베임네크는 그것을 보고 여전히 자신이 알던 밀레시안이라는 생각을 하며 그녀에게 다가가 뺨 위로 흐르는 눈물을 훔쳐주었다. 베인. 베임네크는 귓가를 맴도는 그 축축한 이름을 속으로 되뇌며 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 그의 손은 여전히 차가웠고 밀레시안의 뺨은 열인지 눈물인지 모를 것으로 뜨겁기 그지없었다.

"베인, 베인. 내가 꿈을 꾸는 거야?"

밀레시안은 용수철처럼 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그는 갑옷을 벗은 상태라 그의 옷은 밀레시안의 눈물로 금세 축축하게 젖어들었다. 밀레시안은 그를 누군가에게 뺏기기라도 할까봐 무서운 것처럼 그를 강하게 끌어안았다. 옆에서 둘을 지켜보던 타닐리엠은 당황을 감추지 못하고 자리를 피했는데, 시야를 돌리기 직전 베임네크가 연신 그녀의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 애무하는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 타닐리엠이 나가고 방 안에는 베임네크와 밀레시안만이 자리했다. 그는 그제서야 수년 전부터 물어보고 싶었던 물음을 꺼냈다. 그의 물음에는 격노나 증오는 찾아볼 수 없었다. 오히려 신에게 답을 구하는 구도자의 처절함이 느껴졌다.

"그대는 언제까지 내게 잔인해질 속셈이지? 그대의 격을 떨어트리는 나를 어째서 밀어내지 않는 건지 모르겠어. 이 역시 다른 속셈이 있나? 내가 그대의 아래에 무릎을 꿇고 발에 키스를 하면 대답해 줄까? 대답해 보아, 밀레시안."

그는 가시 박힌 말을 하면서 손을 내려 밀레시안의 잠옷을 한꺼풀씩 벗겨냈다. 밀레시안은 그의 품에 안긴 채 눈물 젖은 얼굴을 흔들며 아냐, 아니야, 따위의 부정만 내뱉었지만 그를 밀어내지는 않았다. 허리를 묶었던 벨벳 끈이 가장 먼저 풀렸다. 크고 단단한 손은 차갑기까지해 잠옷 치맛자락 아래로 파고들어 허벅지를 더듬자 그의 손이 닿는 곳에서부터 어깨까지 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 나비날개처럼 얇고 가벼운 천으로 된 슈미즈와 속옷은 낙엽처럼 침대 아래로 차곡차곡 쌓였다.

밀레시안이 칭얼대듯 그의 허리를 잡고 품 안으로 파고들자 베임네크는 밀레시안의 등을 받쳐안으며 침대에 눕혔다. 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 나신은 병석에 오랫동안 누워 있었기 때문일까 한 품에 들어올 만큼 연약해 보였다. 베임네크는 가는 허리를 우악스럽게 잡고 욕심껏 취하고 싶은 생각이 들었지만 그의 손길마다 움찔거리는 몸때문에 그럴 마음도 금세 사라졌다. 실제로 눈 앞에 있는 밀레시안의 몸은 상상으로만 그려왔던 것보다 더 작품에 가까웠고, 더 선정적이었다. 열이 올라 남들보다 높은 체온이 그러했고, 금방이라도 꺾일 듯한 목덜미가, 일자로 가지런한 쇄골과, 봉긋하게 올라와 금방이라도 붉은 즙을 터트릴 것만 같은 유두가 그랬다. 마치 신이 자신을 위해 만들어낸 조각상 같았다. 가장 정성을 들여 깎고 애정으로 덧칠해 결국 생명까지 얻게 된 상아처녀.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 아래에 자리잡고 한쪽 허벅지를 들어올렸다. 다리가 벌려지며 음부가 적나라하게 드러났다. 베임네크는 한 손으로 그녀의 오금을 잡아 올려 무릎에 키스를 하면서도, 다른 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 허리선을 타고 올라가 가슴을 말아쥐었다. 크고 날카로운 일직선의 콧대가 밀레시안의 허벅지를 스치며 올라가자 밀레시안은 안타까운 신음성을 흘리며 양 팔을 올려 얼굴을 파묻었다. 도톰한 입술이 허벅지 안쪽을 타고 비부로 올라갈 때마다 뒷머리가 둔중하게 쿵쿵 울리는 느낌이 들었다.

젖은 숨결이 사타구니 위를 덥히고 날카로운 원망만 말하던 입술이 기어코 다물린 살덩이 사이를 갈랐을 때. 밀레시안은 아래가 왈칵 젖어드는 것을 느꼈다. 신열과 다른 묘한 열기에 밀레시안이 짧게 신음을 흘리자 베임네크는 그녀의 젖은 음부를 한 입에 삼킬 듯 입을 벌렸다. 축축한 살덩이는 부드럽고 살집 있는 대음순을 녹일듯 아래위로 핥아대다가, 어떠한 망설임도 없이 그 안을 비집고 들어왔다. 혀는 자아가 있는 뱀의 대가리마냥 좁은 질구를 헤집었다. 밀레시안 스스로도 만져본 적 없던 음핵과 내벽은 그의 혀가 선사하는 까끌거리는 애무만으로도 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 혀 뿌리 깊숙히 들어온 모양인지 그는 밀레시안의 아랫배에 코를 거의 박는 듯한 모습이었다.

말이 되지 못한 채 토막난 신음이 허공에 녹아들었다. 오돌토돌한 설유두가 매끈한 점막을 스쳐지나갈 때마다 그에게 잡아먹힌다는 말도 안 되는 생각이 들었다. 들어올려진 발이나 침대 위에 놓여진 발이나 상관없이 양 발가락이 안으로 곱아들었다. 발등이 한계까지 펴지며 발바닥의 아치와 종아리에 바짝 힘이 들어갔다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안의 변화를 알아차렸는지 그녀의 다리를 자신의 어깨에 걸치게 한 뒤 가느다란 허리를 잡고 강하게 아래를 빨아들였다.

"아, 아응… 흣, 으읏… 응…!"

마른 아랫배가 단단하게 굳어들며 배 양쪽이 홀쭉하게 좁아들었다. 체온만큼이나 뜨거운 애액이 흘러내려 그의 입주변을 적시다못해 턱을 타고 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 자신의 아래를 내려다볼 생각조차 하지 못하고 여전히 양 팔로 얼굴을 가린 채 신음에 여념없었다. 베임네크는 턱으로 흘러내리는 애액을 정성껏 핥아마시며 밀레시안의 위로 올라탔다. 얼굴을 가린 팔을 잡아 한 손에 그러쥐었다. 손바닥 아래로 얇은 살가죽과 생각보다 가느다란 뼈대가 느껴졌다. 조금만 힘을 주더라도 부러질 것만 같은 생각에 베임네크는 순간 그녀를 산산히 부서트려 영원히 자신의 것이 되도록 만들고 싶은 충동이 들었지만 이를 빠득 무는 것으로 그 음험한 욕망을 잠재웠다.

바지의 혁대를 풀고 브리프를 내리자 성기가 커다란 대가리를 처들고 그의 배꼽 아래를 툭툭 쳤다. 한 손으로는 두 손목을 여전히 쥔 채로, 베임네크는 남근 밑동을 잡고 좁은 입구에 끝을 맞추었다. 뭉툭한 귀두 끝은 그가 뱉어낸 프리컴과 밀레시안이 쏟아낸 애액으로 번들번들하게 젖어있었다. 밀레시안은 아래에 닿는 크기에 어깨를 딱딱하게 굳히며 두려운 어조로 물었다.

"흐읍, 아… 안 들어가면, 어떡해? 베… 하윽!"

핏줄이 툭툭 불거진 페니스는 좁은 질구를 빠듯하게 가르며 진입했다. 성기가 맞물리며 철벅거리는 야한 소리가 느릿하게 이어졌다. 열이 오른 내벽은 뜨거워서 성기가 타는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 그의 삶은 아마 이 순간 밀레시안을 위해 존재했으리라. 단지 삽입만으로도 온몸이 심장이 된 것처럼 성기를 통해 심장 박동이 느껴졌다. 조금씩 빼고 넣는 것을 반복해 좁은 길을 트기 시작한 흉물스러운 성기는 점점 안으로 파고드는 것마저 부족했는지 밑동까지 밀어넣은 채 안을 헤집기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 팔을 잡힌 터라 터질듯 붉어지는 얼굴을 가리지도 못하고 침대 시트에 뒤통수와 뺨을 비비는 것으로 아픔을 표현했는데, 베임네크는 그 광경조차 끝내 완성되지 못한 미완의 걸작을 보는 듯한 아쉬움을 느끼며 허릿짓을 시작했다. 허리를 뒤트는 밀레시안을 끌어안은 채 베임네크는 그녀의 안에 깊게 가라앉았다.

"아, 베인…, 천천히… 응, 흐으, 응, 읏, 좋아… 아아…!"

밀레시안이 신음할 때마다 내벽이 오물거리며 그의 성기를 자극했다. 새하얀 백야 하늘을 보는 것처럼 눈 앞이 온통 하얗게 번쩍거렸다. 베임네크는 어지러운 정신을 겨우 다잡으며 욕망에 불타는 눈으로 그녀의 깊은 곳을 파고들었다. 밀레시안의 베갯잇은 아픔인지 쾌락인지 모를 눈물로 잔뜩 젖어 있었다. 자신의 몸 아래에서 밀레시안이 울고 있는 선명한 시각적 자극은 마치 전장에서 적의 수급을 벨 때와 같은 쾌감마저 들었다. 그저 괴물이 된 듯했다. 본능만이 남아 이곳이 가장 깊은 곳이라고 해도 더 깊은 수렁으로 빠져들어가고 싶은 자기파괴적인 본능을 가진 괴물이.

밀레시안의 몸을 가르고 잘게 진퇴운동을 하던 성기는 어느새 빠질 듯 거의 빼냈다가 아래를 망가트릴듯 거세게 치고 들어왔다. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 밀어들어오는 그의 중심에 몸을 뒤틀며 교성을 내질렀다. 밀레시안의 신음성은 베임네크의 얄팍하게 남은 이성을 난도질하고 찢어발겼다. 베임네크는 밀레시안과 몸을 겹쳐 밀레시안의 팔을 자신의 목에 두르게 한 뒤 그녀의 귓바퀴와 목덜미를 잘근잘근 물어댔다. 육중한 상체가 내려앉자 봉긋하게 솟아있던 가슴이 뭉그러졌다. 서로의 심장 고동이 직접적으로 맞닿는 순간이었다.

베임네크는 날개뼈가 선연히 드러날 정도로 밀레시안을 강하게 안고 허리를 올려붙였다. 금방이라도 터질 듯한 사정감이 그를 찾아왔지만 그는 밀레시안 이외에는 다른 어떤 것도 생각할 수 없었다. 자신의 생각대로 되지 않았다. 몸은 자신의 것이 아닌 것만 같았다. 베임네크의 목 깊은 곳에서 울리는 신음은 커다란 늑대의 하울링처럼 들렸다.

베임네크는 밀레시안이 즐거워 할 때의 얼굴을 안다. 화려한 홍채가 전부 접히고 얄쌍한 입술이 호선을 그리며 올라가는 것을 안다. 베임네크는 밀레시안이 우울해 할 때의 얼굴을 안다. 반듯한 일자 눈썹을 시무룩하게 팔자 모양으로 늘어뜨리고 귀한 것만을 만졌을 손가락이 자신의 옷소매만 만지작거리며 꼼지작거리는 것을 안다. 그녀가 좋아하는 음식이 타라산 벌꿀을 넣은 꿀케이크와 딸기가 들어간 크레이프라는 것을 알고, 미사를 보기 위해 성당을 가면 꼭 뒤에서 세 번째 의자에 앉는 것을 안다.

하지만 밀레시안은 베임네크가 진실로 즐거워 하는 것이 무엇인지 알지 못하고, 그가 화가 났을 때 마을 하나쯤은 거뜬히 부술 수 있다는 힘을 가졌다는 것을 모른다. 과거의 그가 전쟁터에서 수천의 다난을 죽였다는 것을 모르고 그의 고향이 어디인지도, 그의 진짜 이름조차도 알지 못한다. 그리고 베임네크는 그녀가 영원히 그런 사실을 모르기를 바랐다. 이 일방적이고 이기적인 마음을 사랑이라고 할 수 있을까? 이 비정상적인 관계가 정말로 연인의, 혹은 그 비슷한 감정을 공유하는 사이에서 벌어지는 정상적인 관계라고 할 수 있을까?

기실 베임네크는 그녀에 대한 감정을 정확하게 정의하기 어려웠다. 그는 그저 자신의 부재 동안 그녀가 자신을 하루도 잊지 않았다는 그 사실만으로도 만족했다. 애시당초 워더링 하이츠에 살 무렵부터 베임네크는 밀레시안의 전부를 원했지만 그것이 불가능하다는 것을 잘 알기 때문에 역설적으로 그녀에게 어느 것도 기대하지 않았고, 밀레시안의 주변을 배회하는 것으로 그 미련을 그쳤다. 다만 그가 예상치 못한 것은 밀레시안이 빛에 이끌리는 부나방 같은 성향이 있었다는 것과 그 자신이 이미 오래전 사그라들어 미미한 겻불일지라도 불은 불이었다는 것이었다. 물론 그가 한 자루의 촛불, 혹은 금세 꺼져버릴 성냥불이었을지라도 밀레시안은 그를 사랑했을 것이 분명했을 것이다.

베임네크는 밀레시안을 껴안고 깊은 곳까지 남근을 욱여넣었다. 밀레시안이 참을 수 없는 오르가슴으로 고개를 젖히며 자지러지는 교성을 듣는 것과 함께 베임네크 역시 밀레시안의 안에서 진득이 참아 왔던 절정을 맞이했다. 거친 숨소리가 한참 동안 방 안을 채웠다. 밀레시안은 창백한 얼굴 위로 볼이고 이마고 할 것 없이 열기가 내려앉아 있었고 성교 내내 도리질 친 탓에 머리는 이리저리 산발이 되어 있었다. 밀레시안에게서 빠져나온 베임네크는 잠시 그 선정적인 모습을 바라보다가, 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 정리해주며 나직하게 입을 열었다.

"그대가 죽는다면 나는 그대의 관 한쪽 면을 열어 나의 관과 연결할 거야. 비석에는 생몰연도도 적지 않고 그대와 나의 이름만을 새겨두겠지. 언젠가 누군가가 우리의 백골을 발견한다면 누구의 것인지도 모르게 될 거야. 그대, 우리는 죽어서 영원히 하나가 되겠지."

"……."

"부디 그대가 죽거든, 유령으로라도 내 앞에 나타나 줘. 흐느끼면서 그대의 이름을 부르는 나의 모습이 보고싶지 않아? 광인에게 남은 것이 조소만 있지는 않지. 그대를 위한 비통함 한 조각 정도는 남겨둘 터이니, 그대는……."

베임네크는 밀레시안의 목덜미에 코를 묻었다. 그는 밀레시안의 향기마저 가져가겠다는 양 그녀를 들이마신 채 천천히 입을 열었다. 밀레시안은 이어지는 그의 말을 자장가 삼아 그를 끌어안은 채 무거운 눈꺼풀을 내리깔았다.

"망령으로라도 나의 앞에 나타나 나의 이야기를 들어주기를 바라."

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹안개 바다 위의 방랑자, 카스파 다비트 프리드리히, 19세기, 94.5 x 74.8cm, 캔버스에 유채.  
> 참고 및 인용: 폭풍의 언덕(김명선 역), 2017, 에밀리 브론테, 더클래식.  
> 명화독서, 2018, 문소영, 은행나무.  
> 유튜브 마비노기 이세계 동화집, 2017. 01. 12. (https://youtu.be/qRXym8PoBy0)


	24. 베인밀레톨비로 밀레가 검달교에 서는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 02. 09. 1차초고 공백포함 12,305 자 / 공백미포함 9,345 자  
> * BL, 펠라치오, 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 아직 플레이를 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 베인밀레톨비로 밀레가 검달교에 서는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 베밀톨 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

* 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

* 리퀘스트 내용↓

[베인밀레＜톨비쉬 로 G24 베임네크 전 이후, 최종전 전에 결국 베임네크의 꼬임(이라쓰고 유혹이라 씁니다)에 넘어가 검달교 쪽에 서버린 밀레시안 어떠신가요. 정이고 뭐고 싹 지워버려서 멀린과 제로조 혹은 에레원 등 그냥 밀레하고 연이 깊었던 누구든 상관없이 밀레 설득하려 해보지만 싸늘한 반응만 보이는겁니다. 와중에 유일하게 반응보이는게 톨비쉬고 그걸 아는 베인이 온갖 달콤한 말로 밀레 구속하는게 보고싶어요.]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

거대한 바위를 쪼개는 것은 쇠붙이도 태풍도 아니라 꾸준히 그리고 느리게 떨어지는 물방울이듯이, 서로간의 견고한 신뢰와 애정에 깊은 웅덩이를 만들고 결국에는 산산이 깨부수는 것 역시도 어쩌면 켜켜이 쌓아 올린 실망과 부담일는지도 모른다. 감정의 골도 그렇다. 그것은 처음에는 아주 약간의 생채기, 입었는지조차 모를 만큼 작은 그 상처에서 시작될 것이다. 대수롭지 않게 여기며 넘어갔을 그 상처들이 하나둘 쌓여가기 시작하면, 그것들은 자신도 모르는 사이에 벌어져 불그스름한 내피를 드러내고, 곪아들어 어느 순간에는 주체할 수 없을 정도로 시커멓게 썩어들어가는 것이다.

썩어들어가는 고통 속에서도 실낱같은 희망으로 상처를 봉합하는 이들이 더러 있기 마련이겠지만 깊은 상처를 메우는 것은 그리 쉽지 않은 일이다. 설사 아물었다 하더라도 새롭게 차오른 살은 그 주변에 비해 연약하고 예전과 완전히 동일한 것이 아니어서 희미하게나마 흉터를 남기기 마련이며, 때때로 작은 움직임에도 쉽사리 벌어져 피와 같은 증오를 흘려대기도 한다.

감정이라는 것은 이렇게나 변덕스럽고 연약하고, 그렇기에 잔인해질 수 있다. 심저의 상처를 짓밟고 헤집는 날카로운 유혹. 무너지지 않는 철옹성 같은 마음을 단번에 모래성처럼 만들어버리기도 하는 것은, 단지 말 한마디일 뿐이다. 그를 강건하게 담금질한 것도, 연약하게 깨트린 것도 말 한마디였다.

여기서, 우리는 그를 이름으로 부르거나 애칭을 지어줄 수도 있겠지만, 이름이라는 것은 여러분도 잘 알다시피 예로부터 명명된 자의 운명을 표상하기도 하고 심지어 그 힘을 조종할 수 있는 신비한 마법적인 힘을 가지고 있다고들 하므로, 그를 특정한 개인에 국한하거나 그의 비범성을 퇴색시키지 않기 위해, 그를 밀레시안-별에서 온 이방인-이라고 부르도록 하자.

흔히들 영웅은 난세에 난다고들 하지만 뒤틀어보면 영웅이 나타났기에 세상이 환난해 진 것은 아닐까. 밀레시안은 타라의 중앙으로 발길을 재촉하는 중에도 불길한 생각을 떨칠 수 없었다. 타라 전역에 내려앉은 불온의 공기는 곧 다가올 재앙을 보여주기라도 하는 양 불타는 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 일행과 광장으로 향하던 밀레시안은 길을 막아서는 익숙한 얼굴의 엘프와 자이언트를 발견하고선 생각을 멈추고 그들과 대치했다.

기절시킨 메이크와 다우라에게 들을 수 없는 짧은 사과를 한 후, 광장에 발을 내딛자마자 밀레시안이 목격한 것은 한쪽 귀가 잘려나간 엘프와 대치하는 선발대의 뒷모습이었다. 광장의 한복판에는 유독 이질적인 장식물이 있었는데, 왕성의 정문만 한 크기의 게아타는 마법안개를 흩뿌리며 연신 이종족의 연합군을 꾸역꾸역 뱉어내고 있었다. 아비규환이 된 수도에서 왕국민들은 두려움에 떨며 문을 걸어 잠근 지 오래였다. 골목을 배회하던 길고양이와 개들도 자취를 감춘 타라의 광장에는 다난들과 이종족들이 무기를 맞부딪치며 첨예한 대립이 이어졌다.

광장은 그야말로 접전지였다. 칼이 살을 베는지, 살이 칼을 베는지 모를 정도였다. 눈앞이 번쩍이면 곧이어 하늘을 가를 듯한 번개가 땅으로 내리꽂혔고 검은 사신이 휘두르는 낫은 단박에 수십의 목숨을 앗아갔다. 마법 안개가 스모그처럼 낮게 깔린 전장은 피와 시체로 너저분해진 지 오래였고, 회색빛의 음울한 하늘은 팔라라가 질 시간이 아님에도 탁한 진홍빛의 황혼이 걸려있어 유독 어두침침했다.

밀레시안은 뒤따라온 탈틴과 벨바스트의 지원군에게 뒤를 맡긴 채 광장 중앙의 게아타로 달려갔다. 검은 로브를 입은 신도들이 그의 진로를 막으려 했으나 마르에드와 멀린의 엄호로 그 시도는 손쉽게 무산되었고, 밀레시안은 동료에게 짧게 감사의 눈짓을 보내며 허공으로 날아올라 게아타의 중심핵에 검을 찔러넣었다.

외계의 금속으로 만들어진 것만 같았던 게아타는 마치 생물체가 괴로워하며 몸을 비트는 것처럼 보였다. 피 대신 마법 안개를 토해내던 그것은 쿵쿵 소리를 내며 움직였는데, 자이언트가 발을 구르는 것과는 비교도 안 될 만큼 강력한 진동에, 무기를 맞대던 이들조차 잠시 행동을 멈추고 몸을 제대로 지탱하는 것에 집중해야만 했다. 낫 모양의 스태프를 휘두르던 엘프는 신경질적인 목소리로 폭발을 대비하라 지시했고, 은발의 대마법사 역시 밀레시안과 마력을 포개어 주변으로 거대한 마력 장막을 겹겹이 둘렀다.

수도를 뒤덮는 거대한 폭발이 지나가고 쓰러진 이는 두 명. 사안蛇眼의 반족과 자색 눈의 엘프였는데, 두 명 모두 기아스로 인해 잃은-되찾을 생각조차 하지 않았을- 것을 지키기 위해 스스로를 희생했다는 점을 감안해 보자면 퍽이나 모순적인 상황이 아닐 수 없다. 몇 시간 동안 이어졌던 사투와 게아타의 폭발로 폐허가 된 광장에서 혼란의 종식을 알린 것은, 타는 듯한 검붉은 남자였다.

공포와 두려움에 휩싸인 사람들, 매캐한 연기가 피어오르는 게아타의 잔해, 솟아오르는 불길들, 전장의 소용돌이 한가운데에 나타난 베임네크. 어떠한 주문의 영창도 없었다. 손가락을 튕기는 것 따위의 행동도 필요치 않았다. 그는 죽어가는 간부와 쓰러진 자신의 부관을 순식간에 사라지게 만든 후, 밀레시안에게 시선을 고정했다. 붉은 사안邪眼은 앞으로 일어날 절망의 서막을 대변이라도 하는 듯 요사스러운 붉은색을 띠었다.

“남은 시간조차 녹록지 않은 상황에서 그녀가 명줄을 깎아 발휘한 능력이 아깝지 않게 해 줘야지.”

“…….”

“그리고 그대는… 내가 일전에 한 이야기를 기억하고 있나? 이 모든 시련이 다 그대 때문에 벌어졌다는 것이 이상한 망상이라고 치부했던 말을 말이야.”

그의 말에 밀레시안은 일순 숨을 멈췄다. 그는 광장으로 향하던 내내 자신의 머릿속을 지배했던 상념들을 꿰뚫어보는 듯했다. 반호르에서 그가 떠나기 직전 남겼던 말이 굉장히 의미심장했기 때문일까, 밀레시안은 그의 타이르는 듯한 어조에서 불순한 유혹의 냄새를 맡았다. 그의 말마따나 돌림병이나 운석 따위의 재해가 전부 자신의 탓일 리는 없었지만, 결과적으로 보자면 그 시작과 끝에는 자신이 발단이자 종결의 실마리라고 할 수 있었다.

비슷한 힘을 가진 다른 이들-제로 영웅들이나 기사단과 같은-이야 그네들의 생존을 위해서라도 싸우는 것이 당연하기는 했으나, 따지고보면 다른 세계에서 온 밀레시안은 그러해야 할 의무가 없음에도 기꺼이 그들의 책임을 나누어 가지고 운명을 수용했는데, 그 인식의 기저에는 아마 영웅에 대한 세간의 기대와 희망이 자리 잡고 있기 때문이리라. 세계는 끊임없이 밀레시안에게 값어치를 요구하고 어깨에 짐덩이를 얹어주기 바빴고, 그 때문에 밀레시안은 자신만이 에린을 지킬 수 있다는 오만하면서도 막중한 부담감을 자신도 모르게 스스로 떠안은 것이다.

그렇다고 해서 밀레시안이 자신이 특별하다거나 예외가 되어야 한다는 따위의 이기적인 생각은 한 적이 없었다. 외려 지키기 위해 잃는 것이 많아지면서 여러 가지 불안이나 구제자로서의 강박관념이 밤마다 찾아오곤 했다. 버겁다고 생각한 적은 그리 많지 않았지만 쌓이고 쌓이는 책임들은 밀레시안을 지치게 만들고 있었다. 책임져야 할 삶은 많았고 이름의 무게는 무거웠다. 자신이 세계를 지켜야 할 이유는 어디에 있지? 죽음과 고통을 무릅쓰고 멸망을 막아야 할 만큼 가치가 있던가? ‘내’가 이 세계에 특별해야 하는 이유가 무엇이란 말인가.

밀레시안은 기억한다. 선지자들의 신성력에 오염되어 무력해졌을 때의 자신을. 필요한 순간에 도움이 되지 못한다면 무엇이 영웅이고 신이냐고 원망하는 에레원의 말을 기억하고, 포워르들을 상대하기는커녕 톨비쉬의 도움을 받아야만 했던 무능했던 자신을 기억한다. 허망하게 자신을 바라보던 다난 병사들의 절망 어린 눈빛을 기억하고 후들거렸던 자신의 팔다리를 기억한다. 힘을 잃은 것은 문제가 되지 않았지만 자신의 값어치를 재단하던 그들의 태도를 기억한다.

밀레시안은 이겨야만 했다. 그들은 밀레시안의 전체 삶이 승리의 기록으로 가득차기를 원했고, 그러해야만 자신들의 세계에 밀레시안을 편입시켜주었다. 그럼에도 그들은 밀레시안의 강대한 힘을 두려워해 제약의 고삐를 죄거나, 심지어 여신의 경우에는 종식을 선언하기까지 했다. 마치 고대의 전족이나 다를 바 없는 행위이지 않은가. 밀레시안은 자신을 옥죄는 그들의 모순적인 태도에 지쳐가고 있었다. 제때 치료하지 못해 곪아버리는 상처처럼.

밀레시안의 이상을 먼저 눈치챈 은발의 마법사가 밀레시안을 향해 목소리를 높였다. 평소의 낙천적인 어조와는 대조되는 멀린의 목소리에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 뒤를 돌아 긴장된 얼굴의 동료들을 바라보았다.

“뭐야, 저 녀석. 무슨 말을 하는 거야? 밀레시안, 넌 또 왜 그렇게 멀뚱히 서있기만 하는 거야? 얼른 성으로 들어가자고!”

“…….”

밀레시안은 대답이 없었다. 멀린이 밀레시안을 향해 발걸음을 내딛을 무렵, 베임네크가 입을 열었다. 사안만큼이나 불길한 내용이 밀레시안의 정신을 난도질하면서도, 동질감이 느껴지는 듯한 말투였다. 베임네크는 마치 자신의 유일한 이해자인 양 굴었다.

“이 모든 것이 무슨 의미가 있지? 밀레시안, 그대가 이곳에서 왕성을 탈환한다 하더라도 이들의 존경과 경애가 언제까지 지속될까? 지루하지 않나? 나는 그대를 잘 알고 있어. 그대는 이미 많이 지쳐있겠지. 이해해.”

“…….”

“불과 얼마 전까지만 하더라도 그대 손으로 직접 동료들을 쓰러트린 것을 기억하지 않나? 그것이 그저 사안蛇眼이 보여준 불쾌한 환상일 뿐이라 생각하나? 세계가 영웅이 아닌 그대를 바라보는 진실한 민낯이리라 생각한 적은 없나? 언제부터 그들의 호감이 당연한 것이 되어버렸지?”

쉴 새 없이 이어지는 그의 부드러운 물음은 얼어붙은 칼날로 심장을 도려내는 것만 같았다. 가장 뜨거운 불꽃이 새파란 색을 띠듯이, 너무 뜨거워서 차갑게까지 느껴지는 그런. 밀레시안은 최면이라도 걸린 것처럼 들고 있던 무기를 놓아버렸다. 날붙이가 바닥에 널부러지며 무언가가 부서지는 소리가 났다. 머릿속은 그의 물음으로 가득 차 어지러웠지만, 역설적으로 어느 때보다 차분했다.

“그대에게 부담을 주지 않겠다 단언은 하지 않겠어. 지키지 못할 약속은 하지 않는 주의니까. 다만, 적어도 지금보다는 자유로우리라 약속하지.”

“…….”

“자, 내가 그대의 부담을 나누어 가질테니 그대는 나의 작은 성의를 받아들이기만 하면 돼. 그분의 가호가 그대에게 닿게 해 주지, 밀레시안.”

교단원들의 로브에 그려진 자유의 날개 문양이 눈에 들어왔다. 양 날개의 끝이 뒤틀린 채 맞물려 눈동자처럼 보이는 왜곡된 엠블럼. 그것조차도 규격이나 형식에서 벗어난 해방을 암시하는 것 같았다.

“밀레시안. 너무 복잡하게 생각할 필요 없어. 내 곁에서 떨어지지 마. 알았지?”

에아렌이 다가와 밀레시안의 손을 잡았다. 고민에 잠겨있던 밀레시안은 순간, 매몰차게 그녀의 손을 뿌리쳤다. 예상외의 행동에 에아렌은 당황했는지 밀레시안을 불렀다. 밀레시안 역시 자신의 손과 에아렌을 번갈아보며 혼란스러운 표정을 짓다가, 이내 마음을 굳혔는지 몸을 돌려 베임네크를 향해 걸어갔다. 여기저기서 밀레시안을 부르는 소리가 터져나왔지만 그는 아무것도 들리지 않는 것처럼 보였다.

“저 기분 나쁜 놈한테 갈 건 아니지? 그가 유난히 조심하라고 했던 자식이라고!”

거침없는 밀레시안의 발걸음을 멈춘 것은 멀린의 외침이었다. 그의 외침에 베임네크는 흥미롭다는 눈으로 짧게 시선을 주었다. 수호자가 조심스럽게 준비했다는 존재인가. 그의 짧은 혼잣말을 들을 수 있었던 이는 밀레시안과 멀린밖에 없었다. 멀린은 밀레시안의 마음을 돌릴 수 있는 유일한 답이 톨비쉬라는 것을 깨닫고 연신 ‘그’에 대해 언급하며 밀레시안을 설득하기 시작했다.

“그 녀석이 나한테 얼마나 신신당부했는지 알아? 하여간 옛날부터 아닌 척 뒤에서 몰래 신경쓰는 건 알아줘야 한… 어? 밀레시안! 야, 야!”

밀레시안은 멀린을 흘끗 바라보고는 베임네크의 앞에 섰다. 밀레시안이 그의 앞에 선 순간, 타라의 하늘에서 비가 내리기 시작했다. 유독 내려앉은 하늘은 금방이라도 무너질 것만 같았다. 불타는 땅과 암울한 어둠이 짙게 내린 수도의 풍광은 곧 세계의 종말을 암시하는 것처럼 보였다. 광장에 무거운 정적이 깔리고 모든 이들의 시선이 밀레시안에게 향했다.

밀레시안은 몸을 돌려 동료였던 이들을 찬찬이 눈에 담으며 담담하게 읊조렸다. 목소리의 진원지는 너무나 평온했지만, 그 내용이 담은 여파는 그 누구도 생각조차 하지 않았던 것이었다. 불타는 왕성을 등진 채 나온 한마디.

“여기까지가 너희들에 대한 내 마지막 의리야. 안녕.”

그의 그 한마디가 모든 것을 전복시켰다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

일반적인 다난들이 집무실에 작은 덩굴식물이나 화분을 기르는 것과 다르게 베임네크의 집무실은 어떠한 생명체도 없이 휑하니 그지없어, 청빈과 침묵을 미덕으로 삼는 은자의 것처럼 보였다. 베임네크는 밀레시안에게 무언가 말을 걸 생각도 없는 듯 보였고, 밀레시안 역시 복잡한 머릿속을 정리하느라 먼저 입을 열 엄두조차 나지 않았다.

창가에 서서 비가 추적추적 내리기 시작하는 바깥을 가만히 바라보았다. 베임네크가 의자에 앉는 소리가 들렸지만 돌아보지 않았다. 창밖으로는 안개 사이로 어디로 이어져 있는지 모를 길이 숲과 이어져 있었다. 빗물이 흐르는 유리창이 밀레시안의 얼굴에 되비쳐 눈물같은 얼룩을 드리웠다. 빗소리 사이로 사각사각 소리는 내는 펜 소리가 섞여들었다. 밀레시안은 유리창에 이마를 붙인 채 고개를 조금 돌려 책상에 앉아있는 베임네크를 바라보았다.

음울한 얼굴의 비극이 서린 집무실. 그의 손은 펜보다는 대검이 더 어울렸지만, 날카로운 펜촉 끝은 어딘가 그의 예리한 칼끝과 비슷한 심상에 멍하니 유려하게 움직이는 그의 손을 바라보았다. 그의 손에 든 것은 칼이든 펜이든 날붙이로 만들어진 것이라면 무엇이든 어울리리라. 그런 생각을 할 쯤이었다.

자리에서 일어난 그가 밀레시안의 턱을 잡아 올렸다. 뼈가 도드라진 부분마다 굳은살이 박인 손바닥이 턱을 감쌌다. 목이 뒤로 꺾이면서 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 깊이를 알 수 없는 유백색의 눈동자 안에서 무너진 얼굴을 찾았다. 그의 눈에 비친 자신의 모습은 스스로가 보기에도 불안정하기 그지없었다. 그는 아주 느리게 밀레시안의 목덜미를 쓸어내렸다. 셔츠 안을 파고들어 얄팍한 맨가슴을 훑는 손은 소름 끼칠 정도로 차가웠다. 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉴 때마다 거친 손바닥이 살갗에 미끄러지며 따끔함을 남겼다. 잘 벼려진 칼날. 밀레시안은 그의 손이 검끝과 같다고 생각했다. 그의 변덕에 따라 어느때든 살을 가르고 심장을 파헤칠 수 있는 날카로운 단도라고.

밀레시안은 입술을 앙다문 채 간지러운 숨을 삼켰다. 셔츠의 등을 쓰다듬는 손길에 짜르르한 전류가 척추를 타고 머릿속으로 퍼졌다. 밀레시안은 목을 뻣뻣하게 굳힌 채 서 있기만 할 뿐이었다. 상체를 더듬던 손은 어느새 베임네크의 바지 앞섶을 풀고 있었다. 바지 앞섶을 연 채 성기만 꺼낸 그는 밀레시안의 손을 잡아 자신의 성기를 감싸게 했다.

밀레시안의 손은 그리 작은 편이 아니었지만 그의 성기를 한 손으로 감싸기에는 역부족이었다. 겨우 두어 번 훑는 것 만으로도 성기가 딱딱해지며 커지는 것이 느껴졌다. 손을 크게 펴는 바람에 엄지와 검지 사이가 얼얼했다. 밀레시안의 앓는 소리에도 베임네크는 아랑곳않고 손을 겹친 채 수음을 계속했다. 성기의 대가리가 치솟으며 그 크기를 키워나갈 쯤, 문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다.

밀레시안은 순간 이 부끄러운 모습을 타인에게 보여서는 안 된다는 생각에 바닥에 구겨앉아 책상 안으로 숨어들었다. 그런 밀레시안을 꽤나 재미있다는 듯 바라보던 베임네크가 책상 앞으로 걸어와 밀레시안의 바로 앞에 섰다. 그가 걸을 때마다 커다란 성기가 꺼떡거리며 프리컴으로 그의 셔츠 아랫부분을 적셨다. 그는 의자에 앉아 책상 아래에 숨은 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡아챘다. 윽, 하는 짧은 신음과 함께 밀레시안의 콧등과 말랑한 뺨이 성기에 부딪혔다.

프리컴으로 번들거리는 성기는 벌써부터 비린내가 진동을 했다. 뒤통수를 짓누르는 강인한 팔은 떨어질 생각이 없었다. 꺼떡이는 성기는 밀레시안의 뺨을 때리며 그의 진한 체취를 쏟아내고 있었다. 머리를 쓰다듬는 말 없는 손길에 밀레시안이 입을 벌려 그의 성기를 한가득 머금었다. 그와 동시에 로브를 입은 교단원 한 명이 문을 열고 들어왔다.

“포들라 님께서 돌아가셨다고 합니다.”

“아쉽군. 뱀의 눈은 불쾌하긴 했지만 심문관으로서는 더할 나위 없이 유능했건만.”

책상 아래에 꿇어앉은 밀레시안은 그의 것을 입 안에 머금은 채 겨우 숨만 쌕쌕 내쉬었다. 그의 성기가 뚫고 나올 듯 볼이 불룩해졌다. 교단원에게 들킬새라 소리도 내지 않고 시선만 움직여 그를 올려다보았다. 눈이 마주치자 베임네크는 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 말을 이었다. 아직까지 교단원은 밀레시안의 존재를 눈치채지 못하고 있는 듯 보였다.

“데이르블라 님의 전언에 의하면 케흘렌 님의 기억도 전부 지우셨다고 합니다. 다만 케흘렌 님의 상태가 상태인지라 아마 복귀가 미뤄질…….”

“흣…!”

밀레시안의 뺨을 쓰다듬던 베임네크는 밀레시안의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 성기를 깊숙이 밀어넣었다. 두터운 살덩이가 목젖을 치고 목구멍으로 들어오며 숨통을 막았다. 갑작스러운 그의 행동에 밀레시안은 목 안으로 짧게 흐느꼈다. 터져나오는 기침을 억지로 누르느라 짧은 신음이 흘렀다. 보고를 이어가던 교단원이 난데없는 신음소리에 말을 멈추었다. 혹시나 들켰을까 싶어 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흘렀다. 긴장으로 좁아진 목구멍 틈새로 침을 삼키자 비릿한 프리컴이 식도를 타고 내려가는 것이 느껴졌다. 베임네크는 여전히 태연한 기색으로 책상을 툭툭 두드렸다.

교단원은 유리창을 흔드는 바람소리를 착각했나 싶어 짧게 사과를 하곤 다시 입을 열었다. 그 짧은 시간 동안, 밀레시안은 심장이 터질 것만 같은 긴장 속에서 어깨를 움츠리며 얕게 숨을 쉬었다. 짧지만 길었던 보고가 끝나고 교단원이 나가자마자 긴장이 풀린 밀레시안은 그의 성기를 머금은 채 그의 허벅지에 뺨을 기댔다. 여전히 그가 뒤통수를 잡아 쥔 상태라 남근을 뱉어낼 수가 없었던 탓이었다. 작은 입이 한계까지 벌어지고 부들부들한 음낭이 아랫입술에 닿았다. 턱이 얼얼해 통증조차 사라진 지 오래였다.

“읍, 흑…, 흐윽, 우윽…!”

말이라기보다는 울음에 가까웠다. 목구멍 안으로 깊숙이 들어오는 성기에 숨을 쉬기도 버거워 시야가 어지러웠다. 성기가 혀를 누를 때마다 구역질이 일었다. 생리적인 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내려 그의 허벅지에 축축한 자국을 남겼다. 베임네크는 욱욱거리면서도 성기를 받아들이는 밀레시안에게 희미한 미소를 지으며 뒤통수를 쓰다듬으며 상을 주듯 정액을 잔뜩 쏟아냈다. 밀레시안은 꿀렁이며 내려가는 정액을 뱉어내지도 못하고 전부 삼켜야만 했다. 입안과 코안으로 텁텁한 정액의 냄새가 진동했다.

베임네크는 밀레시안이 정액을 삼키고 성기에 남은 정액까지 전부 핥아먹고 나서야 밀레시안을 놔주었다. 그의 것이 빠져나가자 밀레시안은 정신을 못 차린 채 크게 기침을 했다. 베임네크는 바닥에 널부러져 콜록거리는 밀레시안을 잡아 일으켰다. 밀레시안은 그의 손에 이끌리면서도 결코 베임네크에게 의지하지 않겠다는 듯 책상에 손을 짚고 비척비척 일어섰다.

겨우 숨을 몰아쉬며 입가에 흐른 침을 훔칠 때였다. 우악스러운 손길이 밀레시안의 어깨와 등을 잡아눌렀다. 책상 위에 상체를 붙인 채 몸이 기역자로 꺾였다. 허리를 죄던 바지 버클은 그 쓸모를 다하지 못하고 쉽게 풀리고, 바지와 속옷이 한번에 내려가 발목에 걸렸다. 밀레시안은 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 파악을 하기도 전에 아래를 휘감는 서늘한 감각에 신음을 흘렸다.

“무슨 짓을… 윽?”

둔부 사이로 파고드는 축축한 살덩이는 역겹다못해 두렵기까지했다. 밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 팔을 휘저었지만 목과 어깨가 잡힌 채라 밀어내기는커녕 책상 위의 서류나 펜 따위를 어지르는 것이 고작이었다. 아니, 그에게서 멀어지려 몸을 움직일수록, 상체를 누르는 힘은 더 무거워지고 몸은 책상 위로 더 밀착되었다. 그의 팔이 내리누르는 부위 곳곳이 얼얼하기까지 했다.

등 뒤로 바싹 붙은 상체가 느껴졌다. 몸을 짓누르는 압박감, 금방이라도 비부를 파고들 듯 구멍 주변을 배회하는 젖은 성기, 귓가에 맴도는 소름끼치는 젖은 숨결. 더이상 반항이 불가능하다는 것을 깨달은 밀레시안은 순순히 포기하고 팔을 뻗어 책상 끝을 잡았다. 베임네크는 그런 밀레시안의 태도에 낮게 웃음을 흘리며 밀레시안의 귓바퀴를 깨물었다. 따끔한 통증과 함께 곧이어 성기가 자비 없이 아래를 꿰뚫었다. 애무도 없이 박아 넣은 성기에 뻑뻑한 구멍은 한계까지 늘어나며 빠듯하게 성기를 잡아 물었다.

갑작스러운 삽입에 밀레시안은 아무 말도 못한 채 입만 뻐끔뻐끔 벌리고 허벅지를 떨었다. 성기가 빠져나갔다가 다시 들어온 순간, 날카로운 이명이 머릿속을 헤집었다. 머릿속이 새하얗게 표백되고 안압이 한계까지 치솟아 눈이 터질 것만 같았다.

“힉, 윽, 싫어… 아흑, 아파, 싫어어, 베임네크, 베임…네, 베인, 아, 아아…!”

아래를 꿰뚫릴 때마다 밀레시안은 히끅대며 울었다. 간간이 울음을 참으며 낮게 흘리는 신음은 외설적이기까지 했다. 그의 거부와는 다르게 뜨거운 내벽은 베임네크의 성기를 안으로 잡아당기며 피스톤질을 유도하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 판판한 아랫배와 허벅지가 밀레시안의 아래를 거칠게 치대며 몰아세우자 셔츠가 말려 올라가며 흰 둔부와 가는 허리가 드러났다. 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 잡고 양쪽으로 벌린 채 강하게 페니스를 밀어넣자 신음소리가 더 높아졌다. 새하얀 엉덩이 위로 벌건 손자국이 남았다.

성기는 한참의 허릿짓에도 수그러질 기세가 보이지 않았다. 밀레시안의 안을 들락거리던 그것은 오히려 짧은 호흡으로 밀레시안의 안을 빈틈없이 채우며 맞부딪혔다. 무자비한 움직임에 책상이 큰 소리를 내며 덜컹거렸다. 그럴 리가 없다는 것을 알면서도 책상이 부서질 것만 같은 두려움에 책상 끝을 움켜쥐었던 손을 풀었다. 몸에 힘을 뺀 채 그의 움직임에 하염없이 흔들릴 때였다.

발목에 걸려 족쇄 역할을 하던 바지와 속옷이 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 한쪽 다리가 들려 무릎이 책상 위에 붙었다. 그바람에 양 둔부가 적나라하게 벌어지며 남근이 더 깊숙이 파고들었다. 베임네크의 허벅지를 스치던 밀레시안의 발뒤꿈치는 진퇴운동이 이어지면서 점점 무릎이 벌어졌다. 책상 모서리에 발등이 걸려 움직일 때마다 뼈가 부러질 것만 같았다.

다다르는 절정에 허리가 뻣뻣하게 서고 척추골이 깊게 파였다. 버둥거리며 몸을 일으키려하자 양 손목이 잡혔다. 양 팔이 뒤로 접혀 양 날개뼈가 서로 맞닿을 것만 같았다. 어깨가 빠질 것같은 고통과 아래를 후벼파는 쾌감에 제정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 여린 내벽을 찔러 올릴 때마다 밀레시안의 허리가 바들바들 떨렸다. 밀려오는 사정감에 밀레시안이 벅찬 숨을 내쉬며 울음기를 머금은 신음 소리를 흘려대자 남근은 흉기처럼 난폭하게 안을 휘저었다.

“놔줘, 하으, 학, 흐으응… 읏, 제발, 아… 싫어, 시러어, 하지마아… 싸고싶어, 흐끅…!”

집요한 고문 끝에 굴복한 밀레시안은 높은 교성을 지르며 책상 위로 정액을 흩뿌렸다. 베임네크는 그제서야 밀레시안의 팔을 풀어주고 밀레시안과 다시 몸을 겹쳐 목덜미에 진하게 입을 맞추었다. 그는 엉망으로 구겨진 셔츠를 이로 물고 풀어헤친 뒤 목덜미와 어깨에 차례로 붉은 자국을 남기며 밀레시안의 안에 성기를 밀어넣은 채 사정했다.

그가 빠져나간 뒤에도 다물리지않아 버름한 구멍에서는 뭉글하고 희붉은 액체가 흘러나왔다. 피가 섞인 정액이 허벅지를 타고 바닥으로 툭툭 떨어졌다. 거친 숨을 내쉬며 책상 위에 엎어진 밀레시안은 허벅지를 흐르는 소름끼치는 감각을 무시하며 다 쉬어빠진 목소리로 베임네크에게 물었다.

“너도 내가 ‘필요’해?”

많은 것이 함축된 물음이었다. 밀레시안은 여태 너무도 많은 이들에게 구원자였고, 커다란 부담을 짊어왔을뿐더러, 처음부터 자신의 몫이 아니었을 그 의무에 매몰되어 너무도 많이 지친 것이다. 자신만이 베임네크를 죽일 수 있다는 것, 그리고 베임네크가 자신의 손에 죽고 싶어 한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그가 자유를 미끼로 곁에 두고자 하는 것 역시 자신이 도구로써 ‘필요’한 것인지에 대한 당연한 의문이 든 것은 어쩌면 당연하리라.

베임네크는 그 물음에 대한 정답을 알고 있었다. 그는 눈물과 땀으로 젖어든 밀레시안의 뺨을 훔쳐주며 말없이 고개를 저었다.

“글쎄. 그대에게 원하는 것이 다른 이들처럼 단순히 도움이나 원조 따위가 아니야. 좀 더 고차원적이고 어쩌면 도착적이기까지 하다는 생각이 들어. 예를 들자면… 화려하게 개화한 꽃을 그대로 박제해 영원히 그 아름다움을 감상하고자 하는 우인의 독점욕이나 구속욕과 같은 것일지도 모를 일이지.”

한참을 지분거려 발갛게 부어오른 순흔 위로 베임네크의 손가락이 스쳤다. 밀레시안은 눈을 감고 그의 손길을 순순히 받아들였다.

“그러면, 그러면 날 영웅이나 신이 아니라 한 사람으로 봐줘.”

“하하…. 그래, 그대는 세계를 구원할 ‘도구’가 아닌 오롯이 나만을 위한 ‘사람’이야, 밀레시안.”

그리고 열린 밀레시안의 입에서 그는 직감했다. 밀레시안을 속박함에 있어 어떠한 족쇄나 인질도 필요하지 않으리라는 것을. 그리고, 밀레시안은 다시는 그가 속해있던 곳으로 돌아가지 않으리라는 것도. 그가 스스로 자신의 모든 것을 알려준 것과 다름없었기 때문에.

“밀레시안이 아니야. 이름을 불러줘. 내 이름은…….”

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	25. 베인밀레 현대AU로 메디컬물이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 05. 17. 1차초고 공백포함 20,224 자 / 공백미포함 15,425 자  
> * BL, 현대 AU, 병원AU, 욕설, 메타픽션적 서술 등 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 소재 특성상 약어와 의학용어가 다수 사용되었습니다. 이해를 돕기 위해 부득이하게 용어와 짧은 설명을 괄호와 문단 하단의 각주로 적어두었습니다. 흐름에 방해가 되더라도 양해 부탁드려요.

## 베인밀레 현대AU로 메디컬물이 보고싶어서...

베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

의학사적으로 보았을 때 항생제가 인류의 수명을 획기적으로 늘리는 데에 도움을 주었다는 것을 부인할 수는 없겠지만, 밀레시안은 커피야말로 생존을 위한 인류의 가장 위대한 발명품이라고 생각했다. 24시간 영업하는 프랜차이즈 카페야말로 에일리흐에서 법황청보다 더 신성한 곳일지도 모른다는 불온한 생각을 하는 것은 비단 밀레시안 뿐만은 아니리라 믿는다. 그는 꽤 어릴 때부터 각성제나 커피 따위를 입에 달고 산 탓에 커피에 대해서는 꽤나 조예가 깊었지만, 에일리흐 왕립 병원의 4년차 레지던트라는 바쁜 현실은 그에게 커피를 잠깐의 여유를 즐기기 위한 것이 아니라 생존 도구로 변모시키기에 충분했다. 스케줄 근무를 하는 밀레시안에게는 3일 오픈하는 카페의 9천 골드짜리 핸드드립 커피보다는 24시간 내내 여는 프랜차이즈 카페의 5천 골드 아메리카노가 더 가깝다는 이야기다.

동서고금을 막론하고 그 특수성 때문에 병원들이 으레 그렇듯 왕립 병원 역시 오프(Off;교대 근무에서 근무를 쉬는 날)가 진정한 오프인 경우가 드물었다. 사흘 연속 당직에 원 오프, 그리고 다시 당직 근무라는 극악의 근무 일정은 체력 좋기로 소문난 밀레시안이라도 두 손 두 발을 들 수밖에 없었다. 진료과별로 다르기야 하겠지만 유독 전공의가 적은 혈액 종양 내과의 특성상 어쩔 수 없는 일이겠으나, 밀레시안은 출근을 안 할 수만 있다면 당장 심장마비에 걸려도 괜찮으리라 생각했다. 어쩌면 차에 살짝 받혀도 좋을 것 같다는 위험한 생각도 들었다.

새벽에 물든 출근길은 창백한 어둠이 남아있었고 이른 아침을 맞는 직장인들만이 간간이 거리를 오갈 뿐이었다. 평소에 한 시간 정도 여유롭게 출근하던 밀레시안은 졸린 눈을 비비며 택시에서 내려 단골 카페의 문을 열었다. 새벽 내내 쪽잠이라도 잔 모양인지 카페 직원은 부스스한 머리를 정돈하며 그에게 알은체했다.

한 손에는 휴대폰을, 다른 한 손에는 커피를 든 채로 병원을 향하던 밀레시안의 시야에 무리를 지은 너댓 명의 사람들이 들어왔다. 그들은 성별이나 나이도 제각각이었으나 공통적으로 무언가를 둘러싸고 당황한 듯 발을 동동 구르고 있었던 탓에 길을 가던 이들도 발길을 멈추고 그들에게 시선을 주었다. 밀레시안은 멀찍이서 행인들의 반응을 보고 무슨 일이 일어났는지 직감적으로 알아차릴 수 있었다. 감이나 어림짐작같은 모호한 이유가 아니었다. 다년간의 경험에서 우러나온 의료인으로서의 확신에 가까웠다.

무리 지은 사람들과 가까워질수록 확신은 사실이 되었다. 드문드문 보이는 다리 사이로 한 남자가 죽은 듯 쓰러져 있었다. 행인들 사이에서는 ‘어떡해?’나 ‘죽은 거 아니야?’ 따위의 우려스러운 걱정만 나올 뿐, 쓰러진 다난에게 다가가는 이는 아무도 없었다. 누군가가 쓰러졌다는 당혹감, 시체를 만지는 것에 대한 거부감, 두려움 따위가 그들의 머리를 잠식하고 있는 듯 보였다. 그나마 119에 신고하는 것만이 그들이 보일 수 있는 최대의 성의였는지 한 여성이 떨리는 목소리로 전화기에 대고 무어라 대답을 하고 있었다.

밀레시안은 손목시계에 힐끔 시선을 주었다. 다섯 시 삼십 분. 출근이 촉박한 시간은 아니었지만 그렇다해서 여유로운 시간도 아니었다. 의료인의 정신보다 시간 외 근무는 최대한 줄이고 싶은 직장인 마인드의 밀레시안은 잠시 고민했다. 히포크라테스 선서 따위는 후장으로 읊었던 그는 최대한 환자를 외면하며 둘러싸인 무리를 지나갈 참이었다. 지나가던 행인 중 하나가 일행에게 혼잣말하듯 툭 내뱉었다.

“괜히 건드렸다가 좆되는 거 아니야?”

주위를 둘러싸고 있던 이들의 웅성거림이 뚝 멎었다. 귀찮은 일에 휘말리는 게 두려운 모양인지 개중에는 못 볼 걸 봤다며 무리에서 이탈해 도망치듯 갈 길을 가는 다난들도 있었다. 시발, 갈 거면 조용히 갈 것이지. 밀레시안은 이를 갈며 인파를 비집고 쓰러진 환자에게 다가갔다. 가까운 사람에게 제세동기를 부탁한 후, 환자를 강하게 흔들며 말을 걸었지만 반응은 없었고 그 흔한 신음조차 내지 않았다.

밀레시안의 행동에 몇몇 다난들이 휴대폰을 들고 동영상과 사진을 찍기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 그들을 말릴 생각도 없이 경동맥을 짚었지만 맥은 거의 느껴지지 않았다. 급히 환자의 바지를 벗겨 샅을 짚었다. 대퇴동맥은 피부와 가까운 탓에 손끝으로 부자연스러운 맥박이 겨우 느껴졌다. 파동은 금방이라도 멎을 듯 미약했다. 환자는 여전히 의식이 없었다. 밀레시안은 이것저것 잴 여유도 없이 본능적으로 환자의 턱을 올려 기도를 확보하고 환자의 가슴을 압박하기 시작했다. 움직일 때마다 손목굴에 무게가 실렸다. 깍지 낀 손가락 관절은 부서질 듯 아렸다. 병원이었다면 의료진과 교대로 심폐소생술을 할 수 있었겠지만 주변에서는 구경만 할 뿐 도와줄 생각도 하지 않아 손을 바꿀 수도 없었다.

제세동기를 받아 붙이는 순간까지도 계속해서 심장 마사지를 이어나갔지만 실상 밀레시안은 속으로 반쯤 환자의 소생을 포기한 상태였다. 다만 주변의 시선과 의료인으로서의 의무감, 그리고 지레 포기하기에는 약 십여 분간 홀로 개고생을 한 것이 아까웠던 탓에 그 의미 없는 행위를 반복할 뿐이었다.

구급차는 계속되는 심폐소생술에 지친 밀레시안이 나가떨어지기 직전에야 도착했다. 겨우 힘을 짜내어 흉부 압박을 하던 밀레시안은 구급대원과 자리를 바꾸는 것과 동시에 바닥에 주저앉았다. 멀지 않은 곳이 왕립 병원인 덕분에 그는 구급차를 타고 출근하는 꼴이 되었는데, 그동안에도 환자의 심장은 여전히 구급대원과 밀레시안의 손에서만 겨우 명맥을 유지하고 있었다.

미리 언질을 받은 응급실의 의료진들은 입구부터 소생실까지 길을 터놓고 환자를 기다리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 들것 위에서도 계속해서 CPR(심폐소생술)을 하며 야단스럽게 출근을 알렸다. 당직을 맡던 레지던트와 인턴들, 간호사들이 일제히 달라붙었다. 대부분이 일을 하면서든 식당에서든 자주 마주한 얼굴이었다. 밀레시안과 그들은 눈으로 짧게 인사만 주고받고는 익숙한 손으로 각자 맡은 일을 시작했다. 대부분의 처치는 동시다발적으로 이루어졌다. 간호사들은 IV(intravenous; 정맥)라인을 잡거나 EKG(=ECG, 심전도 검사)전극을 붙였고, 뒤따라 들어온 인턴들이 환자 뒤에 백보드를 대고 암부백(Ambu bag; 수동 인공호흡기)을 짜며 숨을 쉬지 않는 환자에게 억지로 산소를 밀어넣었다.

레지던트 한 명은 멸균 장갑을 낄 시간도 없이 급하게 머리 위에 자리를 잡고 기도 확보를 위해 인투베이션(Intubation; 기도 삽관)을 하고 있었고, 옆에서 한 간호사가 잠깐의 틈을 타 튜브를 밀어넣어 가래를 흡입했다. 인계 시간 직전에 들이닥친 응급 환자에 널따란 소생실은 두 팀의 의료진들로 가득 찼다. 이어지는 심장 압박에 침상은 금방이라도 무너질 듯 덜컥거렸다.

“라인 아직 안 잡혔어요?”

“잡고 있어요!”

“인투로 에피 2mg* 먼저 들어갈게요.”

(* 에피네프린Epinephrine; 교감신경 자극제, 응급상황 시 심박수와 심박출량 증진에 사용.)

(* IV라인이 잡히지 않을 경우 정맥 주입의 2배에 해당하는 양을 경구로(본문의 경우 intubation) 투여하기도 함.)

밀레시안은 환자의 인계와 오더 내리기(order; 처치나 처방을 지시)를 동시에 하며 인턴과 손을 바꾸고 침상에서 내려왔다. 한참 동안 심폐소생술을 한 탓에 이마고 등이고 할 것 없이 온몸은 땀으로 흥건했다. ABGA(동맥혈가스검사) 채혈을 위해 환자의 손목을 짚었지만 맥이 뛰지 않아 당황하는 인턴에게 ‘안 잡히면 femoral로(대퇴동맥) 잡아.’ 하고 짧게 충고를 하고선 시선을 심전도 모니터로 돌렸다.

모니터상으로는 심장 박동이 규칙적으로 뾰족한 첨탑을 그리고 있었지만 산소 포화도와 맥박을 나타내는 숫자는 하이픈으로만 표시된 채 불길한 붉은색을 깜빡이고 있었다. 여전히 맥은 만져지지 않는 것으로 보아 PEA(Pulseless electrical activity; 무맥성 전기활동) 상태로 보였다. 심장의 전기 신호는 존재하지만 심근의 정상적인 수축이 불가능한 상태였기에 제세동은 무의미했고 환자의 호흡이 정상적으로 돌아올 때까지 심장 압박만 하는 수밖에 없었다. 얼핏 보기에도 예후가 좋아 보이지는 않았다.

밀레시안이 초조한 눈으로 모니터를 감시하고 있는 동안에도 처치는 계속 이어졌다. 인턴이 사타구니에서 동맥혈을 채취하자마자 랩보틀을 받은 조무사는 병리실로 달려가고, 환자가 흔들리는 와중에도 IV를 연결한 간호사는 수액 속도를 최대로 열었다. 심전도는 정상처럼 보였지만 심실 판막이 닫히는 파형이 정상보다 좁고 넓어 고칼륨혈증을 시사하고 있었다.

“에피 들어간 지 몇 분 지났어요?”

“3분까지 15초 남았어요.”

“15초 후에 에피 원 앰플 주고… 지금 O2 full로 들어가고 있죠? RI(속효성 인슐린)10유닛 주세요.”

“볼루스(bolus; 약의 1회분을 한번에 주사함)로요?”

“50%dw(포도당 용액) 50ml 믹스 할게요. 인턴 선생님, 손 바꾸자. 암부 짜세요.”

한창 심폐소생술을 이어나갈 무렵, 밀레시안은 뺨을 스치는 차끈한 감각에 시선을 들어 올렸다. 팽팽하게 날이 선 분위기 속에서도 홀로 느긋하게 서 있는 남자가 있었다. 그는 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 새카만 머리카락과 검은 정장탓에, 흰 가운을 걸쳤지만 의료진이라기보다는 오히려 망자를 데리러 온 사신에 가까운 모습처럼도 느껴졌다. 그는 밀레시안이 환자의 뼈를 부스러트릴 기세로 심폐소생술을 시행하는데도 개의치 않고 밀레시안을 빤히 바라만 보고 있었다.

밀레시안은 헉헉대면서 손좀 바꿔 주시죠, 따위의 말을 지껄였다. 그러자 그는 우아한 손짓으로 밀레시안의 땀이 묻은 손가락을 닦아내고는 심전도 모니터를 가리키며 입을 열었다. 어수선하고 소란스러운 분위기의 소생실이었지만 그의 목소리가 들리는 순간, 정적이 깨지는 듯한 착각이 들었다.

“ROSC(자발순환회복, 심장박동이 돌아옴)다. 그대가 꽤 애썼군.”

“pulse(맥박) 잡힙니다. ROSC 돌아왔어요. 신규야, ICU(중환자실) 연락 되니?”

그의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 옆에 서 있던 간호사가 맥박이 잡힌다고 소리쳤다. 환자의 회복 소식에 살이 에일 것만 같이 날카로운 분위기가 가라앉았다. 이명처럼 울려대던 기계음 소리도 듣기 좋은 음악소리처럼 들렸다. 환자의 의식이 돌아오자마자 의료진들은 펜라이트로 환자의 눈을 비추며 동공 크기를 보기도 하고, 의식과 운동 기능, 통증 반응을 사정하기도 했다. 밀레시안은 흐르는 땀을 닦으며 구두로 나머지 오더를 내리며 환자에게서 떨어졌다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 침상에 기대듯 선 것이 고작이었고 팔에 과하게 힘을 준 탓에 어깨도 뻐근했다.

벽에 붙은 시계는 여섯 시 십 분을 가리키고 있었다. 밀레시안은 환자에 대한 처치를 기록하고 있던 차지 간호사에게 다가가 짧게 인계를 주고 나서야 응급실을 나올 수 있었다. 응급실의 자동문이 열리자마자 환자와 보호자들로 꽉 찬 복도가 나타났다. 출근 시간을 맞추기 위해 빠른 걸음으로 의국으로 향할 때였다. 뒤따라 오는 인기척이 느껴졌다. 보폭이 큰 모양인지 상대의 발소리는 느긋했지만 쉽게 멀어지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 뒤를 돌아 자신을 집요하게 따라붙는 상대를 확인했다.

발로르 베임네크. 흉부외과 교수직을 맡고 있는 그와 대면할 때마다, 밀레시안은 종종 그가 의사를 하지 않았더라면 도살자가 되었을지도 모른다는 기묘한 감상에 빠져들었다. 발로르라는 이름이 과거 신화시대 때 포워르 왕의 이름이라는 것을 생각해보면 밀레시안의 이러한 예상은 영 비약적인 억측만은 아니었다. 또한 의사가 되기 이전의 베임네크가 방랑 검사로 대륙을 이리저리 떠돌아 다녔다는 소문을 감안해 본다면, 그는 어느 의미로든 생사의 갈림길이 분명한 곳을 찾아다니는 것처럼 보였다.

실상 타인의 앞에서는 본성을 감추었다고는 하나, 베임네크는 꽤나 냉랭하고 잔혹한 성정을 지니고 있었다. 그는 도덕적인 관습이나 법률에 얽매이기에는 너무나 자유로운 영혼을 가진 자였고 동시에 죽음에 대해 두려움이나 죄책감을 느끼기보다는 권태를 느끼는 자였다. 그런 그가 유일하게 관심을 가지는 것은 피의 전율, 생사가 오가는 순간의 아슬아슬한 기류였는데, 어떻게 보면 그런 잔인성이야말로 그를 삶과 죽음이 교차하는 현장으로 이끄는 데 지대한 공헌을 했을지도 모를 일이다.

“왜 따라 오십니까? 저한테 볼 일 있으십니까?”

“컨퍼런스 때문에 가는 길이 겹쳤을 뿐이지만 그대에게도 일이 있는 건 사실이지.”

“예, 말씀하세요. 저 바로 옷만 갈아입고 라운딩(회진) 돌러 가봐야 하거든요.”

“……. 그대와는 조금 더 느긋하게 대화를 하고 싶으니 나중으로 미루지.”

“옙. 스테이블한 하루 되십쇼.”

밀레시안은 베임네크의 말을 건성으로 흘리며 그의 눈앞에서 소리 나게 문을 닫았다. 다소 예의 없는 행동이었지만 이전부터 종종 친하게 지낸 탓에 할 수 있는 행동이기도 했다. 출근 직전부터 힘을 뺀 탓에 벌써부터 진이 빠졌다. 당장이라도 침대에 눕고 싶은 마음이 간절했지만 일이 산더미같이 쌓여 있었다. 엎친 데 덮친 격으로 아침마다 잠을 깨우던 커피마저 길에 두고 온 것이 생각났다. 밀레시안은 회진을 돌고 원내 카페에서 커피라도 사야겠다고 생각하며 환자 상태를 보기 위해 모니터를 켰다. 다행히 쉬는 동안 크게 악화된 환자는 없었던 덕에 EMR(전자의무기록)의 빈칸만 의미없이 클릭하며 잠을 쫒아냈다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

병원의 시계는 언제나 바쁘게 돌아간다. 한 시간만에 대략적인 환자를 파악하고 컨퍼런스, 전날 당직에게 인계를 받고 회진. 몇 없는 4년차들 중에서 가위바위보로 선출되기는 했지만 명색이 치프(보통 레지던트 4년차가 맡는 의국장)인 탓에 회진 후 다시 컨퍼런스. 회진 동안 새로 정해진 오더를 정리하고 수술 스케줄이 잡힌 날이면 하루는 단숨에 날아가기 십상이었다.

오전은 어떻게 지나갔는지도 모를 만큼 정신이 없었다. 사실 정신이 없었다 하더라도 무엇이든지 익숙해지면 결국에는 몸에 밴 습관을 따라 관성적으로 처리하기 마련이라서, 이것저것 틈이 나는 대로 일을 하다 보면 어느새 점심시간이 훌쩍 지나가는 것도 예삿일이었다. 큰 사건이든 작은 사건이든 병원에서 일어나는 일이라는 건 으레 거기서 거기인 터라 어지간한 일에는 면역이 된 밀레시안이었지만, 여전히 임상이라는 분위기에서 적응할 수 없었던 것이 몇 가지 있었다.

급하게 점심을 먹은 후 신환(새로 입원한 환자)의 검사 결과를 보기 위해 벨테인 병동의 스테이션에 앉아 컴퓨터를 붙잡고 있던 밀레시안은 스테이션 구석에서 일어나는 작은 소란에 상체를 조금 숙여 기둥 뒤를 훔쳐보았다. 신규 킬러라고 소문난 7년차 간호사가 막 독립한 신규 간호사를 혼내고 있었다. 일적으로 혼내는 것이 아니라 과도한 인신공격이나 폭력으로 상대방의 속이 까맣게 타들어간다는 의미로 이런 행위를 ‘태운다’라고 일컬었는데, 문화라고 하기에도 부끄러운 이 행동들은 실상 의사에게나 간호사에게나 꽤 만연한 행위였다. 밀레시안은 혀를 쯧쯧 차며 모르는 척 컴퓨터로 시선을 옮겼지만 여전히 온 정신은 기둥 뒤로 쏠려 있었다.

“신규야. 너 나한테만 인사 안 하니? 내가 만만하지? 선배한테 예의도 몰라?”

“……. 죄송합니다.”

밀레시안은 사흘 전에 신규 간호사가 그녀에게 바쁜데 눈치 없이 인사한다고 신규 간호사의 얼굴에 수액팩을 던지는 것을 직접 보았다. 밀레시안은 잠시 끙, 하며 앓는 소리를 내는 것으로 자신이 그들의 대화-일방적인 태움이긴 했지만-를 듣고 있다는 것을 알렸지만, 올드(연차가 오래 된 간호사)는 신경쓰지 않고 계속해서 신규 간호사를 닦달하고 있었다.

“네 문제가 뭔지 알고는 있어? 너 프셉* 누구야. 누가 가르쳤길래 기본 술기도 제대로 못해서 한 명한테 쩔쩔매고 있니? 아직도 판단이 안 서? 공부할 마음은 있어? 우리가 너 궁금한 거 대답해주는 기계야?”

“죄송합니다.”

“프셉 누구냐니까? 어휴. 네 어사인**이 불쌍하다. 내가 너였으면 진작에 사표 썼어.”

(* 프리셉터Preceptor; 신규 간호사의 교육을 담당하는 간호사. 신규 간호사는 병동의 전반적인 업무에 대해 통상 1~3개월 가량 교육 후 독립(담당 환자를 맡음)한다.)

(** 어사인Asign; 간호사가 담당하는 환자)

밀레시안은 그녀가 일주일 전, 신규 간호사에게 모르면 사고치지 말고 물어보라고 인계 시간 내내 많은 사람들 앞에서 혼을 낸 것을 알고 있었다. 다른 고년차 간호사가 투약 오류를 범하고 신규 간호사에게 뒤집어씌운 것도 고작 닷새 전의 일이었다.

“너 번표 봤어? 삼일 연속 나랑 같이 근무더라? 나 너랑 일하기 싫은데 어쩔래.”

“죄송합니다.”

태움은 끝이 없어 보였다. 언뜻 툭툭대는 소리가 들리는 걸 보아하니 클립보드로 머리를 치기라도 하는 모양이었다. 밀레시안은 그녀를 말릴까 잠시 고민했지만 이후 자신이 없을 때 태움이 더 심해질 거라는 생각에 몸을 일으키다 말고 다시 의자에 앉았다. 어정쩡한 자세로 처방을 내리고 있을쯤, 복도 끝에서 신규 간호사를 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 신규 간호사가 풀죽은 얼굴로 인사를 하고 몸을 돌리려 하자 7년차 간호사가 그녀를 멈춰 세웠다.

“지금 조무사님 바쁘니까 가는 김에 네가 약 좀 타와.”

“제가 갈게요. 커피 사러 갈 건데 겸사겸사.”

밀레시안은 이때다 싶어 기둥 뒤로 고개를 빼꼼 내밀며 끼어들었다. 신규 간호사는 금방이라도 울 듯한 얼굴이었다. 몇몇 환자의 오더를 늦게 낸 탓에 스테이션에서 은근하게 느껴지는 원망에 면구스러웠던 탓도 있었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 재빨리 간호사가 던진 서류를 받아내 조제부로 향했다. 스테이션 코너를 돌아 나올 때 신규 간호사가 꾸벅 감사를 표하는 목례에 짧게 손을 흔들어주었다.

수 년간 몸을 담고 있음에도, 병원이라는 곳은 여전히 밀레시안에게는 쉽사리 적응되지 않는 장소 중 하나였다. 머리가 아플 만큼 고릿한 항생제 냄새, 간병에 찌든 보호자들에게 젖은 피곤함, 죽음의 끄트머리에서 기계에 의지해 겨우 생을 부지하는 사람들과 그럼에도 끝까지 희망을 놓지 않는 이들까지. 복도는 길었다. 하루에도 얼마나 많은 이들이 이곳을 지나쳐 갔을까. 자신에게 그저 출퇴근길일지도 모르는 이곳이 누군가에게는 살아남기 위한 길로, 또 엄숙한 흰 천에 덮인 누군가에게는 마지막 길이 된다는 생각까지 미칠 때면, 밀레시안은 종종 그가 손을 놓을 수밖에 없었던 환자들이 떠올랐다. 아무리 소독제와 비누로 덧칠을 하더라도 덮어지지 않는 침울한 우울은 병원 곳곳에 묻어 있었다. 머릿속으로 이런저런 생각을 하며 조제실과 이어지는 외래 진료실의 복도를 가로지를 무렵이었다.

약 천 병상의 대형 병원임에도 편의시설이 대부분 외래에 몰려있는 탓에 서너 개의 카페는 언제나 외래 방문객들과 병동 환자, 보호자들로 인산인해를 이루고 있었다. 그나마 사람이 적은 곳을 물색하던 밀레시안의 시야로 익숙한 뒷모습이 보였다. 흑단같이 검은 머리 사이로 보이는 목덜미는 그가 입고 있는 가운만큼이나 희었다. 발로르 베임네크 교수. 종종 수술실에서 그와 마주칠 때마다 그는 항상 피칠갑을 하고 있었다. 마치 결백한 성자의 낯짝을 한 잔혹한 죽음의 신처럼. 밀레시안은 때로 그에게 먼저 말을 걸기보다는 멀리서 멀찍이 그를 관찰만 하는 경우가 잦았는데, 그것은 교수라는 그의 직책에 대한 경외감이나 두려움이라기보다는 베임네크라는 존재 자체에 대한 거북한 불쾌감이라고 설명하는 것이 옳을 듯싶다.

펠로우 닥터인 케흘렌이 대부분의 일을 도맡아 한다는 이상한 소문이 알음알음 퍼져있었지만 실상 일전에 우연히 그가 수술을 집도하는 것을 본 밀레시안의 입장에서는 그 소문이 터무니없는 유언비어에 가깝다는 것을 알고 있었다. 물론 그는 언제나 자리를 이탈하고 병원 곳곳을 돌아다니곤 했지만 정작 혈액종양내과인 밀레시안에게 흉부외과의 일이란 전혀 다른 세계의 일이었기에, 그에 대해서 피상적으로 평가하는 경향도 있음을 부인치는 않았다. 가끔씩 마치 연인을 대하는 듯한 달콤한 말로 자신을 꾀는 듯한 행동만 줄이더라도 그에 대한 평가는 아마 꽤 좋은 편-달리 말하자면 베임네크는 자신도 모르는 사이에 밀레시안에게 비호감으로 낙인찍혀있다는 뜻이다-일지도 몰랐다.

점심시간이 조금 지난 시각, 흰 가운 안에 입은 정장, 의료진이 흔히 신는 헐렁한 슬리퍼가 아니라 깔끔한 구두 따위를 통해 그가 수술방이 아닌 진료실에서 나왔다는 것을 알아차렸다. 밀레시안은 헛기침을 하며 그에게 알은척 말을 걸었다.

“식사는 하셨습니까?”

비단 병원에서뿐만 아니라, 어디서든지 통용되는 흔한 인사말이었다. 그럼에도, 순간 밀레시안은 자신이 내뱉은 의례 인사가 그와 매우 동떨어져 어울리지 않는 듯한 감상을 받았다. 밀레시안은 때때로 베임네크에게서 어딘가 비인간적인 면모-익숙해졌다고는 하더라도 피가 튀는 것을 아무렇지도 않게 생각하거나, 때로는 죽어가는 환자를 볼 때마다 희열에 찬 미소를 짓는 것 따위의-를 발견하곤 했기 때문일는지도 모른다.

밀레시안의 인사말에 뒤를 돌아본 그는 한참 동안 대답 없이 밀레시안을 바라보다가, 약간의 웃음기가 담긴 목소리로 대답했다. 그의 목소리에는 반가움이나 친근함 대신 흥미로움이 자리한 듯보였고, 밀레시안은 그런 그의 대답에서 기묘한 감각에 사로잡혔다. 지금 당장이라도 이 자리를 떠야 한다는, 그렇게 함으로써 그에게서 도망쳐야 한다는 말도 안 되는 감각에.

“잠깐 머리를 식히러 나왔는데 그대를 만나게 되다니. 의외의 소득이야.”

“소득까지야 있나요. CS(흉부외과)나 암병동이나 그렇게 멀지도 않잖습니까. 오며 가며 만나는 사이인데요, 뭘. 아, 여기 아메리카노 아이스로 두 잔 포장이요.”

밀레시안은 자신을 물끄러미 바라보는 베임네크의 시선을 피하며 직원에게 사원증을 내밀었다. 조금 앳된 얼굴의 사진과 이름 아래에는 회색 글씨로 혈액종양내과 레지던트라고 적혀 있었다. 목걸이 형식의 사원증을 내밀어야 하는 탓에 고개를 거북처럼 쭉 빼자 목걸이 끈과 함께 가운의 목깃이 말려 올라갔다.

“몇 분 정도 걸릴… 으앗!”

불시에 다가온 차가운 손이 뒷목을 덮었다. 밀레시안은 소름끼치는 차가움에 목을 움츠리며 황급히 베임네크에게서 떨어졌다. 가운의 칼라를 정리해주려던 손이 허공에서 헛손질했다. 베임네크는 거리낌없이 다시 밀레시안의 목 뒤로 손을 옮겨 목걸이 끈을 잡아내렸다. 뒷목에 닿은 손가락은 굉장히 차가웠고, 흘러내리는 손등은 분명히 의도적이었다. 밀레시안은 조금 쌀쌀맞다 싶을 정도로 차갑게 그의 손을 쳐냈다.

“갑자기 그러시니까 놀랐잖습니까. 손도 차갑잖아요. 놀라게 하지 마세요, 좀.”

“…….”

밀레시안이 뒷목을 쓸어내리며 투덜거리는 동안, 베임네크는 밀레시안과 살이 닿는 찰나에 느낀 아득한 고양감에 흠뻑 빠져 있었다. 그것은 마치 처음 메스를 잡고 살아있는 사람의 가슴을 갈랐을 때 느꼈던 것에 가까운 감각이었다. 잘 벼린 칼끝을 타고 부드럽게 갈라지는 살점과 손끝을 뜨끈하게 적시는 붉은 피는 실험용 카데바나 실습 모형 따위와는 비교할 수 없었다. 베임네크는 또한, 그간 자신이 접촉했던 그 어느 존재들에게서도 느끼지 못한 황홀함을 밀레시안을 통해 처음으로 감각했다.

그리고 그는, 처음으로 환자가 아닌 자의 가슴을 갈라 해부하고, 정교하게 바른 갈비뼈 사이로 펄떡대는 심장에 입을 맞추고 싶은 충동이 일었다. 낭자하는 선혈과 머리가 지끈대는 피비린내 사이에서, 표피부터 모세혈관까지, 세포까지 무자비하게 절개해 영혼마저 자신의 것으로 소유하고 싶었다. 짧은 접촉이 불러낸 것치고는 무서우리만치 대단한 집착이었다. 베임네크는 그 자신 역시 갑자기 밀려드는 그 욕망의 파도를 무어라 정의할 수 없었다.

베임네크는 내심 밀레시안의 능력을 높이 사고 있었고, 어렴풋이 자신과 동류일지도 모른다고 어렴풋이 착각하고 있었으며, 병원에 예속된 형태가 아니라 방랑자나 여행자로서 만났다면 꽤 깊은 사이가 될 것이라고 여겨왔다. 어쩌면 베임네크는, 밀레시안을 또다른 자신으로 인식한 것일지도 모른다. 때문에 그가 밀레시안에게 흥미를 가진 것 역시 어찌 보면 당연한 이치리라.

그는 자신이 느낀 그것에 이름을 붙이려 했지만, 사랑이라기에는 그에게 어떠한 감흥도 주지 못했고-그는 나르시시즘을 경멸하는 자였다-, 호기심이라기에는 과했다. 그래서 그는 이것을 성욕이라고 규정하기로 마음먹었다. 한 번의 정사면 금세 수그러들 본능임을 깨달은 베임네크는 그의 교묘한 언변과 간교한 매력으로 밀레시안으로 하여금 몇 가지 사실을 이끌어내게 만들었다.

“혼자서 마시기에는 커피 두 잔은 너무 많을 것 같은데.”

“어차피 오늘 당직이라서 생존을 위해서라도 필요해요. 따로 줄 사람도 있고. 그렇게 보셔도 안 드릴 겁니다.”

“당직이라면 저녁…….”

“아, 저 약제부에 들러야 해서 먼저 가보겠습니다. 살펴가십쇼.”

밀레시안은 커피를 받자마자 베임네크에게 꾸벅 인사를 하며 자리를 피했다. 약국에 들러 품안 가득 약을 들고 병동으로 돌아온 밀레시안은 스테이션에서 컴퓨터를 두들기고 있는 신규 간호사에게 커피를 건네주었다. 표면에 물이 맺힌 커피를 받아든 간호사는 밀레시안의 온 신경이 뒤따라 들어오는 베임네크에게 향하고 있음을 눈치챘다. 베임네크는 카페에서 약제부, 심지어 병동까지 스토커처럼 멀찍이서 밀레시안을 따라오고 있었다. 간호사는 빨대로 커피를 한 모금 빨아 마시고는 밀레시안만 겨우 들릴 정도로 속삭였다.

“흉부외과 교수님 아니세요? 선생님 따라오신 것 같은데요.”

“아닐걸요. 아니었으면 좋겠는데.”

밀레시안은 간호사의 말을 애써 부인하며 커피를 소리나게 들이켰다. 그러고 나서, 최대한 베임네크에게 시선을 주지 않기 위해 컴퓨터에 시선을 주었다. 각도 때문에 모니터의 전산은 보이지 않았다. 오히려 자신에게 다가오는 베임네크의 모습이 비쳐 보였다. 액정에 반사되어 보이는 흐릿한 모습에도 불구하고 여전히 그에게서 풍기는 날카롭고 서늘한 분위기에, 밀레시안은 그가 등 뒤까지 다가와 말을 걸고 나서야 넋을 잃고 그를 바라보고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

밀레시안은 때때로 자신이 그의 시선에 담길 때마다 발가벗겨진 듯한 부끄러움이 들었다. 아무리 무던한 성격을 가지고 있다 하더라도, 그간 많은 경험을 겪어온 본능이 베임네크가 가지는 위험한 기류를 읽어낸 것이다. 밀레시안은 부러 그에게 시선을 두지 않기 위해 아무 말이나 지껄였다.

“그러고 보니 오늘은 한가하네요.”

“어휴, 그런 말 하지 마세요. 그러면 귀신같이 신환 들어온다고요.”

간호사가 정색하며 밀레시안의 말을 받아쳤다. 그녀의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게, 맑은 도착음이 울리며 벨테인 병동과 이어지는 엘리베이터에서 서너 명의 환자가 스테이션으로 한꺼번에 걸어 들어왔다. 그들은 제각기 ‘입원하러 왔는데요’ 따위의 말을 꺼내며 간호사와 밀레시안에게 말을 걸었고, 밀레시안은 주변 간호사들의 원망어린 눈초리를 받으며 머쓱한 얼굴로 자리를 피했다. 당장이라도 밀레시안에게 말을 걸 것만 같았던 베임네크 역시 몰려드는 인파에 실망한 듯 밀레시안에게 짧게 눈길을 주고는 왔던 길을 다시 되돌아 복도 끝으로 사라졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

한마디 말이 부른 대참사를 겪은 밀레시안은 앞으로 다시는 한가하다는 말을 꺼내지 않겠다고 다짐하며 쓰러지듯 책상 위에 머리를 박았다. 몰려드는 환자들과 자잘하게 터지는 사건사고들을 수습하다 보니 저녁 시간이 훌쩍 지나가 있었다. 커피는 반도 채 비우지 못했고 얼음은 모두 녹아있어 미지근했다. 식당에 다녀온 후배들 중 그나마 친한 로간을 잡아 메뉴를 물어보았지만 인기가 많은 A메뉴와 C메뉴는 매진이라는 대답만 돌아왔다. 저녁을 먹으러 가기도 귀찮아 공부를 하면서 간단하게 식사를 때울 셈으로 의국으로 향했다.

밀린 환자 오더를 정리하고, 몇 번의 콜을 받아 병동을 오가고, 다가오는 전문의 시험 공부를 위해 책을 뒤적이다 보니 시계는 어느새 10시를 가리키고 있었다. 시도때도 없이 울리던 콜벨은 오늘따라 조용했다. 잠시 바람이나 쐴 요량으로 병원 주변을 산책하고 있을 때, 낮에 태움을 당하던 간호사가 지친 얼굴로 퇴근을 하고 있었다. 그녀의 손에는 밀레시안이 사준 커피가 들려 있었는데, 그녀 역시 일이 몰아쳐서 바빴던 모양인지, 손에 든 커피는 거의 줄지 않은 상태였다. 밀레시안이 퇴근? 하고 말을 걸자 간호사는 고개를 끄덕이며 손에 든 커피를 흔들며 잘 마실게요, 하고 인사를 했다.

몸을 돌려 병원을 바라보았다. 주차장과 이어지는 거대한 두 개의 건물과 언덕길과 연결된 건물 하나. 어느 곳이라 할 것 없이 층층마다 불이 켜져 있었고 괴괴한 어둠이 내렸어도 병원 특유의 번잡한 분위기는 좀처럼 수그러질 기색이 보이지 않았다. 아침부터 힘을 뺀 터라 새벽 동안 쪽잠과 몰려드는 콜벨을 생각하자니 벌써부터 피곤했다. 터져 나오는 한숨을 틀어막기 위해 밀레시안은 담배를 꺼내 불을 붙였다. 담배를 태워봤자 병동에서 연락이 오면 얼마 피우지 못하고 버려야 할 게 뻔했지만 나름의 기분전환인 셈이었다.

벤치에 앉아서 병원 입구에 조성된 산책로를 무심하게 바라볼 때였다. 예민하게 번쩍이는 모니터의 불빛이나 급박하게 울리는 경보음에 비하면 도시의 야경은 오히려 지루해 보이기까지 했다. 도로 위에서 깜빡이는 새빨간 신호등 불빛, 매캐한 매연 냄새, 간간이 들려오는 클랙슨 소리와 나지막히 들리는 취객들의 노랫소리. 밀레시안은 평화롭기까지 한 타라의 밤을 관망하다가, 문득 산란한 도시의 야경에 동화되지 못한 사람을 발견했다. 사람이라고 할 수나 있을까. 아주 깊고 깊은 물처럼, 아니, 금방이라도 폭발할 듯 때를 기다리고 있는 화산처럼 보이는 남자였다.

발로르 베임네크. 막 퇴근이라도 하려는 참인지 그는 의사 가운 대신 말끔한 정장 차림으로 본관 정문을 나서고 있었다. 밀레시안은 아무런 이유도 없이 그와 같은 자리에 머물고 싶지 않다는 생각이 들었다. 때문에, 그는 베임네크를 아는 척하는 대신, 근처 쓰레기통에 미처 태우지 못한 담배를 그대로 비벼 끄곤 자리에서 일어나 의국이 있는 건물의 옥상으로 향했다.

루프탑은 직원들을 위해 조성한 정원이었지만 좀처럼 사람들이 찾지 않는 탓에 두어 개의 테이블과 벤치로 대충 구색만 갖춘 상태였다. 왕성의 공중정원처럼 잘 관리되기를 바라는 것은 아니었지만 한쪽 이가 빠진 테이블이나 오래된 담배꽁초가 수북한 쓰레기통 따위는 옥상이 얼마나 사람이 오지 않는지를 전적으로 보여주고 있었다. 밀레시안은 난간에 몸을 기댄 채 다시 담배를 물었다. 난간 위에 팔을 올려 얼굴을 괸 채 야경을 구경하던 밀레시안은 밤바람처럼 불어오는 목소리에 인상을 찌푸리며 고개를 돌렸다.

“한가한 모양이군.”

“교수님도 한가하신 모양입니다. 퇴근도 안 하고 다른 과 레지던트 꽁무니 쫓아오실 정도면요.”

밀레시안은 손가락에 담배를 끼운 채 뾰로통하게 대답했다. 베임네크가 다가오자 밀레시안이 담배를 권했다. 야경 위로 밀레시안이 뱉은 연기가 구름처럼 피어올랐다가 금세 사라졌다. 담배 연기가 베임네크의 목을 매캐하게 태웠다. 아니, 연초 때문이 아니었다. 갈증이었다. 당장이라도 밀레시안의 몸을 만지고, 그 살갗에 몸을 부비고, 그 작은 머리통에 있는 생각까지 낱낱이 해부해 그를 마음대로 휘두르고 싶은 음습한 충동이 들었다.

그가 담배를 입에 물자 밀레시안이 라이터를 꺼내기 위해 주머니를 뒤적였다. 베임네크가 밀레시안을 향해 고개를 숙였다. 손가락 사이에 입에 문 담배를 잡아 고정했다. 숨을 들이마시자 맞닿은 담배 끝으로 작은 불씨가 옮겨붙었다. 연약하게 피어오른 불씨는 시붉은 불똥을 튀기며 끝부터 서서히 타들어가기 시작했다. 맞닿은 담뱃불이 자글자글 끓었다. 연초 타는 냄새가 진해졌다. 담배 연기의 독한 냄새와 약냄새를 품은 서늘한 밤바람이 두 사람의 사이에 엉켰다. 그간 머리카락으로 가려졌던 그의 새빨간 눈동자가 시야에 들어왔다. 담뱃불보다 더 강렬한 용암의 색. 밀레시안은 당황한 나머지 말을 잇지 못하고 담배를 떨어트리고 말았다. 담배꽁초는 밀레시안의 발치에서 마지막 발악처럼 불똥을 튀기다가 이내 회색으로 사그라들었다.

“눈…….”

밀레시안이 말을 꺼내기가 무섭게 베임네크의 입술이 밀레시안의 입을 막았다. 인두처럼 시뻘건 색의 눈은 여전히 밀레시안을 응시하고 있었다. 베임네크는 고개를 기울인 채 도톰한 입술로 밀레시안의 입술을 더듬었다. 밀레시안의 입술이 잘게 떨렸다. 베임네크는 한 손에는 여전히 담배를 쥐고, 다른 한 손으로 밀레시안의 뒷목을 감싸 안았다. 그가 밀레시안의 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 깨물자 저절로 입이 벌려졌다. 혀가 섞였다. 강하게 빨아들이는 압력에 밀레시안의 목에서 짧은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 입술을 물어뜯으며 그 신음조차 씹어 삼켰다. 열이 오른 뺨과 목덜미에 바람이 스쳤다. 입맞춤으로 달아오른 몸은 그조차도 애무의 또다른 형태로 인식하는 듯 아래에 힘이 들어갔다.

“잠시, 잠시만요. 콜 오면… 윽!”

베임네크는 마치 보채는 듯한 태도로 밀레시안의 입술을 집요하게 핥았다. 한참만에 그가 입술을 떼어냈다. 밀레시안은 숨을 헐떡이며 타액으로 번들거리는 입술을 거칠게 닦았다. 그와의 키스는 좋았지만 그렇다고 해서 갑작스러운 그의 행동이 용납되는 것은 아니었다. 밀레시안이 나직하게 욕을 하며 베임네크를 향해 주먹을 휘둘렀다.

단단한 손바닥이 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아채 품안으로 끌어당겼다. 엉겁결에 중심을 잃은 밀레시안은 그의 품 안에 안기기 직전에 난간을 붙잡았다. 한 손은 그에게 붙잡히고, 다른 한 손은 난간을 붙잡은 채 비딱하게 서서 앞으로 고꾸라질 뻔한 몸을 간신히 세웠다. 인상을 찌푸리며 몸의 중심을 고치기도 전에 차가운 손이 바지를 끌어내렸다. 병원에서 유니폼처럼 입는 스크럽복은 허리가 고무로 된 탓에 바지는 허무하게 벗겨졌다.

밀레시안이 작게 욕을 내뱉으며 그를 밀어냈지만 베임네크는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 스크럽복과 속옷이 흘러내려 발목에 걸렸다. 밀레시안이 아래에서 느껴지는 허전한 감각에 잠시 흠칫하는 사이, 베임네크는 밀레시안의 몸을 돌려 안았다. 옷을 갖추어 입었음에도 묵직하게 발기한 그의 성기가 엉덩이에 닿았다. 바지 위로 솟아오른 실루엣만 보더라도 그 크기가 대충 짐작이 갔다. 밀레시안은 발버둥을 치며 그에게서 벗어나려 했지만 마치 검사의 것처럼 단단한 팔뚝은 더더욱 밀레시안을 옭아매고 있었다.

밀레시안은 딱딱해진 목을 겨우 돌려 베임네크를 바라보았다. 베임네크의 눈에는 어떠한 욕정도 탐욕도 보이지 않았다. 그저 당연히 해야 할 일을 하는 의사의 것처럼 무표정했지만 치부를 만지는 손길은 거칠고 불결하기까지 했다. 허리를 옥죈 손은 여전히 풀어질 기미가 보이지 않았다. 달아오른 성기를 더듬는 손이 음낭을 터트릴 듯 세게 쥐다가 이윽고 회음부를 지나 둔부 사이를 지분거리기 시작했을 때, 밀레시안은 아무런 생각도 하지 못한 채 몸을 파드득 떨어댈 수밖에 없었다.

두터운 손가락이 좁은 구멍을 벌리며 들어왔다. 둔부에 저절로 힘이 들어갔다. 섬세하게 안을 짚어내는 손가락에 구멍이 움찔거리며 벌어졌다. 손가락 한 개도 겨우 삼키던 구멍이 느슨하게 풀어지며 하나둘 늘어나는 손가락도 수월하게 빨아먹었다. 금방이라도 다리가 풀릴 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 이제 베임네크에게서 벗어날 생각은 포기한 채 난간을 잡고 이 상황이 끝나기만을 기다리고 있었다.

밀레시안의 거부가 수그러진 것을 확인한 베임네크는 그제서야 둔부 사이에 파고든 손을 떼어내고 자신의 바지를 끌어 내렸다. 페니스는 이전보다 확연히 더 부풀어 있었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안의 등을 안은 채 둔부골에 성기를 비벼대기 시작했다. 금방이라도 구멍을 파고들고 몸을 찔러올릴 듯한 아슬아슬함에 밀레시안은 정신을 놓고 싶었다. 조금 긴 그의 머리카락이 목덜미를 간질이고, 그의 한숨 같은 숨소리가 귓바퀴와 뺨을 데웠다. 등을 타고 그의 심장 소리가 들리는 것만 같아 몸이 저절로 움츠려졌다.

성기가 구멍을 스칠 때마다 축축한 프리컴이 고랑을 타고 흘러내렸다. 금방이라도 삽입할 것만 같은 초조함에 밀레시안은 숨도 쉬지 못하고 아래에 힘을 주기만 했다. 그가 마음이 변해 자신을 놓아줄 것을 기대하기는 어려웠기에, 밀레시안은 불안을 참으며 태연한 척 입을 열었다. 목소리는 볼품없이 떨렸다.

“박으려면, 빨리 박고 끝내시죠. 그쪽은 몰라도 저는 근무… 흐읏!”

“그대는 꽤 겸허한 자라고 생각했지만…. 하하, 그래. 처음이면서 익숙한 척하는 것도 꽤 마음에 들어.”

손가락이 빠지기가 무섭게 흉흉하게 발기한 성기가 밀려들었다. 충분히 풀어줬음에도 손가락과는 차원이 다른 그 압박감에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 아래를 가득 채우는 감각에 당장 서 있는 것이 고작이었다. 삽입과 동시에 성기의 대가리가 내벽을 둔탁하게 때렸다. 한계까지 벌어진 구멍은 금방이라도 찢어질 듯 아릿하면서도 안을 느릿하게 문지르는 쾌감에 허벅지가 저절로 떨렸다. 내장이 목까지 차오르는 불쾌한 느낌에 눈도 제대로 감지 못해 눈이 따가웠다. 뜨거운 성기의 열기에 몸이 녹아내릴 것만 같았다.

어스내 그는 말이 없어졌다. 베임네크는 말도 없이 귀두가 구멍에 걸릴 정도로 빠져나왔다가 퍽 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 밀레시안의 안으로 파고들었다. 허릿짓을 할 때마다 질꺽이는 젖은 소리와 신음소리가 겹쳤다. 빠르고 깊게 찔러올리는 남근은 자비라고는 한 톨도 찾아볼 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 베임네크의 움직임에 따라 속절없이 흔들리면서도 중심을 잃으면 옥상에서 떨어질지도 모른다는 두려움에 휩싸여 난간을 쥐어짤 듯 부여잡았다.

뒤를 쑤시는 것만으로도 밀레시안의 성기 끝에서 정액이 튀어나왔다. 페니스의 뿌리까지 파고들고, 밀레시안의 둔부와 그의 사타구니가 맞닿을 만큼 깊은 교접에 밀레시안의 내장은 그의 것을 끊어먹을 것처럼 거세게 수축했다. 내장이 짓눌리는 끔찍한 쾌감은 한참이 지나도 익숙해지기 힘들었다. 밀레시안이 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 허리를 앞으로 빼냈다. 하지만 금세 차가운 손이 골반을 단호하게 잡아 그에게로 이끌었다.

“윽, 흣… 이제 그만, 그쪽… 커서, 흑, 흐아, 힘들거든요, 읏, 아… 갈 것 같……!”

도시를 밝히는 가로등과 빌딩의 불빛들이 눈물로 흐릿해졌다. 술에 취한 것만 같이 몸을 가눌 수 없었다. 절벽까지 내몰린 듯한 절정에 밀레시안은 안절부절하지 못하고 헐떡대기만 했다. 베임네크가 밀레시안을 거세게 안으며 그의 안에 비릿한 정액을 쏟아냈다. 사정을 했음에도 허릿짓은 계속되었다. 그는 사정의 여운보다도 밀레시안의 절정을 맞는 것에 더 집중한 듯 보였다. 희끄무레하고 진한 점성질의 액체가 접합부를 타고 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 시뻘겋게 달아오른 성기가 다리 사이로 들이치고 나오는 모습은 징그럽기까지 했다.

광기에 가까운 삽입에 밀레시안의 호흡이 덜컥 멈췄다. 급박하게 밀려드는 사정감에 스스로 성기를 잡고 수음하기 시작했다. 아랫배가 좁아들고, 몸안의 열은 끝을 모르고 아래와 얼굴을 태울 듯 달구어댔다. 뒤로는 베임네크의 성기가 자맥질하고, 앞으로는 스스로 제 것을 흔들면서 성감은 최고조에 이르렀다. 애욕을 담은 액체가 바닥으로 후드득 떨어지는 것과 동시에 뒤를 쳐올리는 페니스에 밀레시안의 몸이 무너졌다.

베임네크가 빠져나갔음에도 구멍은 여전히 그의 것을 물고 있는 것처럼 얼얼했다. 쉽사리 좁아들지 않아 벌어진 틈새로 그가 싸놓은 정액이 허벅지를 타고 바닥에 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 베임네크는 밀레시안이 쾌락의 잔여물들을 그러모을 새도 주지 않고 밀레시안을 잡아 일으켜 가까운 벤치에 눕혔다. 한 번의 사정으로도 그의 욕망은 잠재워지지 않았고, 오히려 더 큰 쾌락과 애욕을 탐욕하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 팔로 그를 밀어내며 반쯤 쉰 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“미친, 저 지금 근무중이라고요. 혹시 대가리도 미니멀리즘을 추구하십니까? 한 번 씹질했으면 만족하시고 좀 꺼져주시죠. 지금 코드블루(심정지 환자가 생겼을 때 병원에서 이르는 용어)라도 뜨면 저 진짜 죽습니다. 아, 제발요. 이 인간말종 새끼야!”

그는 여전히 밀레시안의 말을 들은 척도 하지 않은 채 밀레시안의 다리를 벌려 그 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 금방이라도 2차전을 시작할 것만 같은 분위기에 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 때아닌 식은땀이 흘렀다. 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 그를 피하려 안간힘을 쓸 때쯤, 지직대며 익숙한 기계음이 병원 전체를 울렸다. 외래에서 전체 방송을 하는 것과는 확연히 비교가 될 만큼 오래된 소리였지만, 의료진이라면 방송 전의 노이즈부터 바짝 긴장을 하게 만드는 소리였다.

“씨발, 호랑이도 제 말하면 온다더니……. 아, 좀 비켜봐요. 코드블루 뜨잖아요.”

기분 나쁘게 울리는 노이즈 소리에 밀레시안은 베임네크를 강하게 밀어내고 바지를 끌어 올렸다. 벤치 아래로 밀려 나간 베임네크 역시 옷매무시를 가다듬었다. 감정따위는 찾아볼 수 없는 여성의 기계음 소리가 살벌하게 병원 전체로 퍼져나갔다.

\- 이웨카, 이웨카. 벨테인 병동 이웨카. 인턴과 레지던트들은 벨테인 병동으로 모이기 바랍니다.

안내음은 환자와 보호자들이 동요하는 것을 막기 위해 코드블루라는 단어 대신 파란색 달을 상징하는 이웨카로 대치하기는 했지만, 그렇다고 해서 그 심각성을 전부 가려줄 수는 없었다. 혈액종양과 환자가 입원한 벨테인 병동은 DNR(Do Not Resuscitate; 심폐소생술 포기) 환자가 많기는 했지만 병동 특성상 다른 진료과보다 코드블루가 뜨는 일이 잦았다. 밀레시안은 한숨을 쉬며 베임네크의 팔을 잡고 옥상을 뛰어 내려가기 시작했다.

걸을 때마다 베임네크가 빠져나간 구멍은 여전히 저릿하게 아팠고 미처 나오지 못한 정액이 속옷을 찝찝하게 적셨다. 밀레시안은 병동으로 뛰어가는 와중에도 숨 하나 차지 않는 베임네크가 얄밉기까지 했다. 그리고, 그는 밀레시안의 보폭에 발맞추어 걸어가면서도 일부러 속을 긁어대듯 한마디를 던졌다.

“그대는 언제나 사고를 몰고 다니는군.”

“예에. 어쩌겠습니까. 일복 많은 제 탓이죠. 암요!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 본문의 모든 설정은 고증을 거치지 않은 날조이며 특정 의료기관의 추정을 막기 위해 약 세 곳 이상의 병원에서 사용하는 시스템을 차용 및 변경했습니다. 병원마다 사용하는 시스템이 상이한 관계로 용어나 체계가 다소 다를 수 있습니다.


	26. 베인밀레로 밀레가 회귀하는 게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 08. 07. 1차초고 공백포함 18,076 자 / 공백미포함 13,706 자  
> * BL, G25 스포일러, 야외플, 자살, 사망, 자체적인 설정구멍, 루프(회귀) 설정과 스토리 날조 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 베인밀레로 밀레가 회귀하는 게 보고싶어서...

## 베인밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G25 전체 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

그는 아마 자신의 삶 대부분을 죽음을 계획하는 데에 쏟아부었는지도 모른다. 그는 자신이 최초로 운명의 수레바퀴에 올라탄 밤을 기억한다. 뼈만 남은 건물들, 평원을 나뒹구는 주검들, 한 치 앞조차 분간이 어려울 만큼 내려앉은 안개와, 칼날이 베어간 자리에서 새어나오는 싱싱하고 향긋한 피냄새까지 전부.

손은 싸늘하게 식기 시작하고 숨은 멎어간다. 그때의 그는, 살아있는 생명이 차가운 사물로 변형되고 태어난 곳으로 환원하는 것보다 더 크게 감각하는 것이 있음을 알지 못했다. 그는, 발로르 베임네크는 그것을 운명의 수레바퀴에 탑승한 순간에야 깨닫게 된다.

# 0.

전쟁이 휩쓸고 지나간 황량한 센 마이 평원은 언제나 똑같았다. 몸을 숨기는 안개는 유난히 불쾌했고 매캐하게 피어오르는 불냄새와 썩어가는 시체 냄새마저.

수백, 수천 번 반복되는 그 굴레 속에서 베임네크는 드디어 그토록 기다려온 최후를 맞이했다. 칼을 쥘 힘조차 남아있지 않았다. 제 그림자 위에 무릎을 꿇었다. 단말마와 같은 처절한 숨소리. 호흡이 의식되고 생기를 잃은 몸은 서서히 차게 식고 있었다. 바람조차 멎은 그곳에서 오직 살아있는 것이라고는 베임네크와 밀레시안 단 둘뿐이었다.

밀레시안은 늘상 그의 속내를 짐작하기 어려웠다. 그의 행동, 특히나 때때로 적대하면서도 던져오는 말투는 아이를 어르듯 꾸준한 인내심이 어려있고, 뱀처럼 다디단 혓바닥은 마치 자신의 모든 것을 다 알고 있는 양 압도적인 설득력이 늘상 배어 있었다. 오랜 침묵으로 잠겨있던 베임네크는 고개를 들고 최초로, 밀레시안을 올려다 보았다. 마침내 무거운 입술이 열렸을 때, 손톱 밑을 피와 먼지로 메운 손끝이 자신의 뺨을 스치듯 매만졌을 때. 밀레시안은 긴장으로 몸이 굳는 것을 깨달았다.

밀레시안을 향한 베임네크의 모든 것이 애절해 보였다. 제 색을 짐작도 못 할 만큼 피로 물든 옷도, 핏기없이 창백한 뺨을 타고 들러붙은 기다란 머리칼도, 죽어가면서도 흉흉하게 빛나는 시붉은 사안조차도. 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 숨을 들이쉬던 베임네크는 밀레시안을 향해 조용히 속삭였다. 겨우 귀를 기울여야 들을 수 있을 정도로 나직한 목소리에 밀레시안은 그 가냘픈 목소리의 잔재를 주워 담기 위해 그를 직시했다. 그의 마지막 숨결 한 조각이나마 뺏으려는 것처럼.

“그대는….”

한 번도 제대로 가지지 못한 삶이었다. 자신을 수식하던 것은 죽음이었지만 역설적으로 그 자신은 그것을 정의할 수조차도 없었다. 경외와 찬사가 당연스레 그에게 따라붙었지만, 운명은 베임네크가 죽음에 잠식되도록 내버려 두지 않았다. 결국 신들이 엮는 광대무변한 운명의 실타래 속에서 그가 할 수 있었던 발악이란, 저주에 가까운 권능으로 지루한 시간을 반복하다가 진흙탕 같은 피웅덩이에서 영원히 허우적대는 것뿐이었다.

자신의 최후를 선사할 밀레시안을 기대했지만 언제나 첫 번째 밤을 넘기지 못했다. 아득한 시간에 눌려 이제 일말의 기대조차도 않았던 베임네크에게 다가온 ‘그 밀레시안’이라는 존재는 그에게 있어 달도 뜨지 않은 밤하늘에 유일하게 빛나는 계명성과 같았으리라. 에린을, 삶을 사랑하지 않았고 자신도 사랑하지 않았던 베임네크를 매료시킨 존재. 강하면서도 여린 것. 배반조차 기꺼이 받아들이고, 버림받으면서도 끔찍하게 세계를 사랑하는. 밀레시안이라는 존재는 베임네크에게 가장 역설적인 존재이면서, 동시에 그가 그토록 갈구하던 것이었다. 그래서, 그렇기 때문에.

“……. 너무나도 눈부시군.”

밀레시안은 베임네크가 떨어트린 검을 쥐었다. 검은 모든 것을 살라버릴 듯 불타고 있었지만 유독 얼음장처럼 차가웠다. 꺼져가는 그의 생명처럼. 손잡이를 잡은 손에서 식은땀이 흘렀다. 그의 검에 손조차 함께 얼어붙어 영원히 놓지 못할 것만 같았다. 우습게도 자신은 마음 한켠으로 그것을 바라고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손에 익어 움푹 파인 손잡이의 흠을 몰래 매만지며 부디 자신의 이 죄책이 베임네크에 대한 연민으로, 그리고 사랑으로 변모되지 않기를 절실하게 소망했다.

다만 밀레시안이 검을 멈춘 것은, 한때의 결심이 생각났기 때문이었다. 반호르에서, 타라에서 베임네크가 자신의 소중한 것을 인질삼아 어리광-그의 행동이 과연 이런 단어로 수식되어도 좋을는지는 모르겠다–을 부렸을 때처럼, 밀레시안 역시 베임네크에게 죽음을 인질삼아 묵묵히 그를 바라보는 것으로써 복수 아닌 복수를 이행한 것이다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 그 침묵을 자신에 대한 시위로 인식하기보다는 좀 더 친근한 관점으로 해석했다. 어쩌면 아까 전 거짓말이라는, 지성이 저지를 수 있는 죄를 저지른 것에 대한 나름의 사과일는지도 모르겠다.

“이왕이면 작별 인사를 대신해 그대의 두 손으로 끝내주길 바라고 있었다만….”

“…….”

“하하…. 그대는 마지막까지 나를… 지루하게 하지 않는군.”

검은 안개 너머로 사라지는 베임네크는 조금 서글픈 표정, 아니, 퇴장할 때를 놓친 배우처럼 씁쓸한 얼굴이었다. 시체조차 남기지 않고 사라진 자리에는 희미한 빛무리만이 남아 밀레시안의 주위를 배회하다가 이내 사라졌다.

밀레시안은 베임네크를 처음 만났을 때를 기억했다. 베임네크를 만난 것이 그에게 있어 행운이었는지, 불행이었는지는 지금까지도 알 수 없었다. 그것이 주신이 정해놓은 필연이라 할지라도, 베임네크는 자신이 원치 않아도 억지로 자신을 뒤흔들고 불태우고 새로 태어나게 했으므로 어쩌면 밀레시안은 베임네크를 자연재해나 재앙에 가깝게 생각할 수도 있을 것이다. 쏟아지는 폭우나 지축을 뒤흔드는 지진을 원망하는 것이 부질없듯, 밀레시안은 재앙처럼 나타났다가 연기처럼 사라진 베임네크에 대해서도 묵묵히 받아들였다.

받아들이려 했다. 부러진 뿔에서 베임네크의 기억을 엿보기 전까지는.

성소는 여전히 무너진 신전의 모습을 고수하고 있었지만 시간이 지나도 그 경배의 흔적만은 퇴색되지 않고 과거의 영광을 여실히 보여주고 있었다. 누군가의 무덤이었을 거대한 관은 제단처럼 남아 수원지의 중심을 차지하고 있었다. 그곳의 뒤에는 낫을 든 붉은 천사의 비호를 받는 수호자가 밀레시안을 기다리며 하염없이 쏟아지는 폭포수를 바라보고 있었다.

톨비쉬, 이른 아침의 빛처럼 영롱한 신성력을 가진 주신의 첫 번째 검. 그는 반가운 기색으로 밀레시안을 맞이했지만 토르 모르의 균열에서 파생된 과거는 톨비쉬로 하여금 불쾌한 낯짝을 만들기 충분했다. 그는 자신과 대척에 선 자의 행태를, 자신이라면 절대 하지 않았을 말과 행동을, 그러면서도 밀레시안을 이끌어낸 베임네크를 언짢게 여겼다. 다만 베임네크에게 간섭하지 않은 까닭은 그것이 저울의 균형을 무너트리는 것임을 알고 있었기 때문이었을 뿐이었다. 밀레시안이 그를 위해 자신에게 말도 안 되는 제안을 하기 전까지는.

“시간. 시간이 필요해. 톨비쉬. 내가 그에게 숨을 돌려줄 시간이.”

“무슨 일입니까?”

“그는 완벽히 자살하기 위해 수많은 시간을 돌렸어. 그, 그 많은 시간 중에 하나쯤은 있었겠지?”

베임네크도 살아남을 수 있는, 우리 모두가 함께 살아갈 수 있는 시간이. 뒷말은 밀레시안의 몸은 톨비쉬의 앞에서 무너지듯 허물어지는 바람에 이어지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 손톱으로 부서진 바닥을 긁으면서, 주먹으로 내리치면서, 이마를 바닥에 찧으면서 통곡했다. 자신이 무슨 짓을 저지르는 것인지 잘 알고 있었다. 자신을 걱정하는 톨비쉬에 대한, 그리고 기어코 소멸한 베임네크에 대한 저열한 배반이었다. 그리고 또한 누구도 이해하지 못하고, 이해받을 생각도 하지 않을 죄악이었다.

밀레시안은 한참 동안 톨비쉬의 앞에서 울부짖었다. 디바가 치료해 겨우 아문 손은 다시 피로 엉망이 되었다. 반듯한 이마는 피와 식은땀으로 젖기 시작했다. 차오르는 감정을 주체할 수 없어 발로 바닥을 밀어내며 남은 생명력을 전부 짜낼 듯 울부짖는, 그 오체투지와 같은 통곡이 멈춘 것은 톨비쉬의 단호한 물음이었다.

“수많은 시간을 반복해야 할 수도 있습니다. 어쩌면 그가 반복했던 시간보다 더 많은 시간을요.”

“괜찮아. 너도, 그도 겪었던 일이야.”

“당신이 시도하는 대부분의 노력이 물거품이 될 수도 있을 거고요.”

“아마 하이미라크도 그 자에게 너처럼 물었겠지? 내 대답은 그 자와 똑같아.”

톨비쉬는 허탈한 한숨을 뱉어냈다. 어쩌면 비웃음일지도 모른다. 밀레시안은 그런 자잘한 것에는 신경쓰지 않기로 했다. 자신의 인과를 톨비쉬가 감내하는 것은 한 번으로도 족했다. 앞으로 회귀에 필요한 대가로 지불하는 것은 회귀한 후에 겪을지도 모르는 미래들이었다. 하이미라크가 말했던 추락하고 잊히는 편린들. 새로운 동료들을 만날 수도 있을 미래, 거대한 부자가 될 수도 있을, 혹은 작은 마을에서 소소한 행복을 찾을 수도 있는 미래. 그리고 거대한 신수를 소멸시키고 모두가 함께 살아있는 지금 이순간마저도 없던 일이 되리라. 이번에는 밀레시안의 차례였다. 그는, 베임네크는 그동안 혼자서만 어두운 밤을 걸어왔지 않았나.

“어쩌면 죽음보다 광기가 당신을 먼저 찾아올 수 있을 겁니다.”

“네가 있고, 멀린이 있고, 기사단이 있어. 난 이제 혼자가 아니잖아. 제발. 제발, 톨비쉬.”

그가 어떻게 대답했더라? 시야가 회빛으로 물들고 시야에 보이는 세계가 서서히 무너져 내린다. 쏟아져 내리는 폭포수 소리가 아득히 멀어진다. 자신이 겪어왔던 시간들이 눈앞에서 주마등처럼 거꾸로 스쳐 지나간다. 어떤 어린 생물은 의식이 존재하지 않는 시점-어쩌면 생식세포 이전일수도 있는-으로 돌아가고, 심지어 소멸했던 신수가 다시금 생명을 얻어 토르 모르를 배회한다. 불길한 연기를 내뿜는 균열이 다시 입을 닫는다. 왕성을 불태우던 검은 달의 크로우 크루아흐도, 악몽도, 에린을 덮친 운석과 태풍, 열병조차도 아직 찾아오지 않는 일이 된다.

되감는 시곗바늘과 영화의 한 장면처럼 빠르게 스쳐지나가는 과거의 정경 속에서, 밀레시안은 테흐 두인의 입구에서 베임네크와 처음 마주친 순간을 오래도록 바라보았다. 그 오래라는 것은 정말 눈 깜박할 사이의 짧은 찰나에 불과했지만 그는 입을 열어 과거의 베임네크에게 물었다.

“너는 이때도 나에게 죽고 싶었어?”

물음은 닿지 않았고 대답은 당연히 돌아오지 않았다.

#1.

밀레시안이 잠에서 깬 것은 유난히 소란스러운 소음 때문이었다. 여관에서 일어나 창문을 열자 창밖으로 아르후안 축제를 준비하는 주민들의 모습이 보였다. 첫 번째 밤이 지난 직후로 돌아온 것을 알아차린 밀레시안은 침대에 앉아 회귀 이전의 기억을 되새김질했다.

뿔이 보여준 기억에서, 과거의 베임네크는 누구도 첫 번째 밤을 넘기지 못했다고 혼잣말했다. 그렇다면 지금의 자신은 그 무수한 ‘실패작’이 아니라는 이야기이기도 했다. 그렇다면 무엇을 해야 하는 걸까. 한 줄기 실과 같은 시간선에서 가위로 쑹덩 잘라낸 그의 존재를 대체,

어떻게 해야,

다시금 현재 시제에 편입시킬 수 있다는 말인가. 그것이 가능하기는 한 걸까? 자신 역시 베인이 그러한 것처럼 수많은 회귀를 반복하는 운명의 굴레에 탑승하게 된 것은 아닌가? 이 시간대에 떨어진 것은 단순한 우연인가, 아니면 운명을 바꿀 수 있는 최초의 분기점인가?

밀레시안은 지끈대는 머리를 부여잡고 자리에서 일어났다. 천천히 처음의 기억을 더듬었다. 최초의 기억에 따르면 곧 부엉이가 전해준 편지를 따라 던컨 촌장을 만날 것이다. 마을의 광대들과 시시껄렁한 농담 따먹기나 하다가 수상쩍은 연극을 보게 될 테고, 그 연극을 의뢰한 모르피드리아나스를 발견할 것이다. 눈꺼풀 위로 겹쳐지는 기억들은 아직 오지 않은 미래들이다. 이미 한 번 겪었지만 겪지 않은 경험은 머리를 혼란스럽게 했다. 타인의 기억을 그대로 덧씌운 듯한 이질감에 머리를 흔들어 잡생각을 털어냈다. 욕실로 들어가 차가운 물을 끼얹은 밀레시안은 간단하게 짐을 챙기곤 연극이 시작되는 밤이 될 때까지 하염없이 창가에 서서 광장을 바라보았다.

장밋빛 구름이 짙은 쪽빛에 먹혔다. 팔라라가 서서히 기울며 자아내는 시골의 정경은 평화롭기 그지없었다. 그당시 한순간 지나쳤던 그 순간을 이제야 관찰자의 눈으로 바라볼 수 있었다. 가장 긴 겨울밤을 장식하는 두 개의 달은 그전과 마찬가지로 크고 밝았다. 음유시인들의 흥겨운 음악 소리는 마을의 끝과 끝을 화려하게 장식하고 거리 곳곳에 놓여진 캠프파이어에는 주민들이 옹기종기 모여앉아 목각인형을 태우며 소원을 빌고 있었다.

마을의 축제를 즐겼던 최초의 자신과는 다르게, 밀레시안은 캠프파이어를 지나쳐 곧장 광장으로 걸어갔다. 연극을 전부 보지도 않고 광장 서쪽에 로브를 입고 서 있는 여성에게 다가갔다. 도망가는 모르피드리아나스를 잡아 멱살을 쥐고 위협했고, 뒤이어 짜 맞춘 듯이 한쪽 얼굴에 화상을 입은 창백한 남자가 뛰어와 그녀를 제 뒤로 숨겼다. 순순히 바테를 넘겨준 밀레시안은 익숙한 인기척을 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

발로르 베임네크. 자신의 눈앞에서 소멸했던 그는 인간의 형상으로, 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 짧은 머리로, 즐거움을 숨기지 않는 목소리로 다가와 말을 걸었다. 그의 말은 최초와 동일했다. 그대가 날 잊지 않았다니, 다행스러운 일이야. 날 잊었다면, 조금은 서운했을지도 모르겠어. 밀레시안은 그에게 ‘당신이 발로르냐’고 묻지 않았다. 오히려 조금 신중하게, 그러나 기대를 가지고 베임네크를 향해 입을 열었다.

“너야말로 나를 기억해?”

밀레시안의 물음에 그는 어이없다는 듯 실소를 터트렸다. 그의 태도에는 자신에 대한 어떠한 불만도, 원망도 배어있지 않았다. 그것은 연기라기보다는 오히려, 첫 번째 밤을 처음으로 이겨낸 최초의 자신을 대하는 모습에 가까웠다. 톨비쉬가 되감은 수레바퀴는 하이미라크의 권능과는 다른 방식으로 작동하는 듯 보였다.

발로르 베임네크라는 자는 워낙에 오랜 시간을 살아왔고, 아득한 회귀를 반복한 존재였기 때문일까. 함께 서 있는 이 순간조차도 그가 이곳과 유리되어 있다는 인상을 받았다. 확실히 처음에는 인식할 수 없었던 감각이었다. 두 번째로 동일한 삶을 선택한 밀레시안은 이것을 덤덤하게 받아들였다.

이어지는 일들은 판에 박힌 듯 똑같았다. 베임네크의 부관이 나타나 베임네크와 모르피드리아나스, 탈렉을 데려갔다. 정체 모를 열병이 온 대륙을 덮쳤다. 기묘한 원정대가 결성되었다. 밀레시안은 연금술 학회에서 탈주한 연금술사의 흔적을 찾다가 죽었다.

# 2.

이 하루를 세 번째로 맞는다는 사실이 믿기지 않았다. 아르후안의 축제 소리는 슬슬 귀에 익어가기 시작했다. 느지막이 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 두 번째 아르후안 축제를 기억해냈다. 밤이 될 때까지 여관에 머물렀다가, 목각인형이 타들어가는 캠프파이어에 눈길을 주고, 광장으로 걸어가 모르피드리아나스의 멱살을 잡았다. 베임네크는 두 번째 하루를 맞이한 자신을 만났고, ‘회귀한’ 자신은 그에게 자신을 기억하냐고 물었다. 은발의 신경질적인 엘프가 나타나 그들은 모두 사라진 후에는 약간의 시간차가 있을 뿐이지 흐름은 거의 최초와 동일하게 흘러갔다.

어제 안드라스를 만났던가? 안드라스를 만났던 것은 자레스의 흔적을 찾기 전이었다. 정확히 말하자면 첫 번째 회귀의 마지막 날이다. 밀레시안이 그림자 세계에서 탈주 연금술사를 찾다가 사망하는 바람에 수레바퀴가 되감겼으므로 첫 번째 회귀는 전부 없었던 일이 되었다. 다만 밀레시안만이 그러한 미래가 있었음을 기억할 뿐이다. 어쩌면 존재했을지도 모르는 미래들. 이것이 시간을 되돌리는 대가였다. 베임네크가 그러했듯이.

최초의 기억과 두 번째 기억, 그리고 현실의 기억이 머릿속에서 마구 엉키며 뇌를 난도질했다. 중첩되는 기억은 벌써부터 밀레시안을 혼란스럽게 하고 있었다. 베임네크가 사라진 후에 원정대가 결성되었던가? 열병은 언제부터 시작되었지? 던컨 촌장을 본 건 첫 오늘이었나? 아니면 두 번째 오늘이었던가?

밀레시안은 엉킨 기억을 정리하기 위해 욕실로 들어가 차가운 물을 끼얹었다. 해가 지기 전에 던컨을 만나 겨울 축제에 대해 짤막하게 대화를 나눴다. 밤이 되어 밀레시안은 여전히 베임네크에게 자신을 기억하냐고 물었고 그는 어이없는 웃음을 지었다. 열병이 에린을 덮치고 원정대가 결성되었다. 그림자 세계에서 무사히 자레스를 찾아낸 밀레시안은 벨바스트에서 베임네크와 마주했다.

잠잠했던 하늘은 어느새 빗방울을 뿌리고 있었다. 벨바스트의 하늘을 갈가리 찢어발기는 것은 비단 바다의 신이 불러온 폭풍우뿐만은 아닐 것이다. 베임네크와 밀레시안의 무기가 부딪히는 소리는 우레와 뒤섞였다. 번쩍이는 섬광이 둘의 시야를 갈라놓았다. 어둠 사이로 고뇌와 피로로 가득찬 얼굴이 드러났다.

하늘이 무너지고 폭풍우가 몰아치기 시작하는 태풍의 가장자리에서, 밀레시안은 베임네크를 향해 물었다. 너는 이번이 몇 번째야? 나는 세 번째 회귀로도 혼란스러운데, 너는 지금의 나를 만나기 위해 몇 번의 과거를 반복했어? 가느다랗게 새어나오는 물음은 빗소리에 묻혀 베임네크에게 닿지 않았다. 그 역시 밀레시안이 읊조리는 말에는 아무런 관심도 없는 듯보였다. 더 이상의 대화는 오히려 밀레시안을 비참하게 만드는 것이 분명했다. 밀레시안은 다시 무기를 들었고 몇 분 후에는 베임네크의 검에 찔렸다. 식어가는 몸 위로 빗방울이 떨어졌다. 베임네크는 밀레시안이 사라지는 것을 오래도록 바라보고 있었다.

# 3.

케흘렌의 마법으로 사망했다.

# 4.

마나난의 파도가 밀레시안을 덮쳤다.

# 7.

변이된 탈렉에게 살해당했다.

# 20.

다시 아르후안 축제 아침. 폭풍전야의 아침을 일일이 세는 것은 무의미했다. 티르 코네일 여관의 침대에서 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 미친 사람처럼 웃었다. 언제부터, 무엇이 잘못되었는지 알 수조차 없었다. 무엇을 하든 간에 자신이 죽으면 발로르의 허상을 처치한 다음날로 되돌아왔다. 끝이 없는 쳇바퀴를 돌리는 기분이었다. 이번 현실은 무언가 달라지기는 하는 걸까.

밀레시안은 하루종일 침대에 누워 있었다. 던컨을 만나러 가지도 않았고, 축제 연극을 보러 가지도 않았다. 베임네크를 만나지 않았고 마나난의 배에 발을 들이지도 않았다. 모든 것이 지겨웠다. 재앙이니, 영웅이니 따위의 것은 전부 묻어두고 한적한 농장에 틀어박혀 조용히 살아가고 싶었다.

의미 없이 보내는 일상은 빠르게 지나갔다. 최근 밀레시안의 일상이란 어찌 보면 죽을 날을 앞둔 노인의 그것과 별반 다르지 않았다. 아침에 일어나 농장의 밭을 갈고, 서점에서 산 책을 두어 권 들고 볕을 쬐면서 읽다가 잠들고. 새벽 빗소리에 깨서 날이 밝을 때까지 멍하게 창밖을 바라보고. 가끔씩은 멀린과 왁자지껄한 선술집에서 술을 마시고 돌아와 나무로 만들어진 대문을 열고 들어갈 때 느끼는 외로움도 느껴보고.

밀레시안의 일상은 이전의 삶에 비하면 보잘 것 없었지만, 투아하 데 다난들, 그들과 함께 하는 소소한 삶이라면 아무렴 좋았고, 암탉에게서 달걀을 두 개 얻는다거나 꽃밭에서 네 잎 클로버를 찾는 등의 작은 행복을 느끼는 데서 낙을 찾았다. 꿈을 꾸듯 행복하다고 느꼈다. 맑고, 비가 오고, 비가 개고, 눈이 오고. 더이상 무언가 지켜야 할 것이 없는 삶에 밀레시안은 잘 적응하고 있었지만, 그가 애써 모른척 해온 일상의 균형은 단 하나, 진심을 담은 말 한마디로 깨지게 된다.

스무 번째 회귀로부터 어느덧 한 달이 지난 어느 날이었다. 이번 현실에서 역병은 금세 사그라들었고 태풍은 대륙을 비껴갔으며 월석은 떨어지지 않았다. 어쩌면 자신이 아무런 일도 하지 않았기 때문에 세상은 평화로운 것일지도 모른다는 생각을 했을 때였다. 모처럼 크리스텔의 일을 돕고 성당을 나설 찰나, 그녀가 밀레시안을 불러세웠다. 크리스텔의 말은 월석이 떨어졌을 당시와 거의 흡사했지만 상황은 최초와 전혀 달랐다.

“당신이 어떻게 받아들이고 있을진 모르겠지만요. 이 세상에는 바꾸지 못할 거대한 흐름, 자연과 신의 섭리라는 부분이 있다고 생각해요.”

밀레시안은 문득 독설을 퍼붓고 싶었다. 나는 네가 생각하는 그 섭리를 바꾸기 위해서 미래에서 왔어. 왜 아무것도 모르는 당신조차 내 선택을 부정하는 거야? 밀레시안의 입술은 금방이라도 가시 돋힌 말을 내뱉을 듯 달싹였지만, 그것들은 끝내 혀끝을 넘지 못하고 뱃속으로 뜨겁게 가라앉았다. 밀레시안의 상태를 눈치채지 못한 크리스텔은 조금 안타까운 미소를 지으며 입을 열었다.

“하지만 밀레시안 씨가 늘 누군가를 위해 섭리를 거스르고 계시는 걸 볼 때마다 우리가 당신의 희생을 당연시 여기는 것 같아서 걱정스러워요.”

“…….”

“언제나 저와 모두를 도와주시는 당신께 늘 감사드리고 있어요. 진심으로요.”

밀레시안은 순간 마치 현실을 외면한 자신에게 신이 크리스텔의 입을 빌려 질책하는 감상을 받았다. 그녀의 진심 어린 한마디에 밀레시안은 침울한 낯빛으로 제 발끝만 바라보다가 그녀를 향해 희미하게 웃었다. 우습게도 영혼의 강을 건너온 밀레시안은 부정적인 감정조차 거세되어 분노할 줄 모르는, 일종의 정신병리적 질환을 가진 환자-무례한 표현임을 알고 있으나 이 이상으로 그를 잘 표현할 수 있는 단어가 있을까-에 가까운 존재였으나, 괜찮아요, 라는 말이 나오기까지는 꽤 시간이 필요했다.

겨우 입을 열어 가까스로 대답한 밀레시안은 자신의 집으로 돌아와 씻지도 않고 침대에 몸을 던졌다. 밀레시안은 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 울었다. 자신은 대체 무슨 짓은 한 거지? 지금 이 시간에도 베임네크는 시간의 틈에 끼여 미쳐가고 있을 텐데. 밀레시안은 제 울음에 지쳐 헐떡이다가 겨우 몸을 일으켰다. 팔라라는 일찍이 저물어 새벽이 깊어오고 있었다.

벌레도 울지 않는 깊은 신새벽. 시린 침묵과 창백한 어둠이 찬 방에서 밀레시안은 스스로 머리에 총을 쏘았다. 숨이 멎어가고 시야가 흐려진다. 체온이 식어간다. 이번 생에서 겪었던 삶이 테이프를 되감은 듯 거꾸로 재생되고 있다. 휙휙 지나가는 필름 중에서 베임네크는 존재하지 않았다. 언젠가 그가 ‘함께 살아가고 싶다’는 꿈결 같은 생활들에서 베임네크는 존재하지 않았던 것이다. 자신의 이야기에서 베임네크만이 없었다. 오직 그만이.

호접몽의 마지막을 알리듯 시야가 까맣게 물들고 딛고 있던 바닥이 사라졌다. 다시금 고약한 회귀의 쳇바퀴에 올려놓는, 그 추락하는 아득한 감각이 밀레시안을 덮쳤다.

# 26.

거대한 운석이 세계를 폐허로 만들었다.

# 72.

반호르에서 베임네크의 칼에 죽었다.

# 100.

한 번의 삶이 끝나면 조금의 다를 바 없이 계속되는 윤회의 바퀴에서, 미약한 차이를 발견했다. 이번 생에서는 원정대에 다섯의 엘프가 참여했다.

#. 183.

운석이 비껴가 더 많은 인명피해를 낳았다. 이멘 마하의 한파로 죽었다.

#. 217.

인큐버스킹이 에아렌을 인정하지 않았다. 끝나지 않는 꿈을 꾸다가 죽은 것을 깨달았다.

#. 256.

에탄의 목소리가 들리지 않았다. 균열에서 길을 잃어 돌아오지 못했다.

#. 301.

누칼라비의 무저갱에 빠져들면서 생각했다. 매 순간, 너와 가까워지고 있어.

#. ???.

토르 모르의 균열에 몸을 던진 것이 몇 번째더라. 수많은 시간을 반복하면서 그만큼의 반복되는 오류를 누덕누덕 기워냈다. 셀 수도 없이 많은 시간을 되감으면서 생각했다. 자신이야말로 시간의 거대한 흐름을 거스르고 이 세계의 섭리라는 부분에서 가장 벗어난 존재가 아닌가, 하고. 그렇다고 해서 그것이 무슨 의미가 있다는 말인가. 모두가 함께 살아갈 수 있는 최선의 세계를 갈구하는 것이 잘못된 일은 아니지 않나.

수백 번 겪은 탓에 익숙해진 균열의 끝에는 익숙한 전쟁터가 펼쳐져 있었다. 치우지 못한 시신이 부패하면서 악취가 피어오르고 꺼지지 않은 화마는 쉴 새 없이 검은 연기를 호흡하고 있었다. 죽음이 타는 기묘한 소리만이 남아있는, 영원히 해가 뜨지 않는 곳. 시간의 가장자리로 밀려나고 끝없는 어둠이 압도하는 세계. 무한한 심연의 중심에 그가 있었다. 발로르 베임네크. 베임네크. 베인. 밀레시안은 여태 그래왔듯이 무기를 들었다. 이번에야말로 그를 설득하기 위해서. 그를 살리기 위해서.

베임네크는 흰 잔상만 남기고 순식간에 밀레시안의 지척까지 다가왔다. 번뜩대는 흰 빛이 허공을 갈랐다. 바람을 베는 소리와 함께 밀레시안의 머리카락 일부가 흩날렸다. 휘두르는 대검의 반동도 없이 그는 다시 칼을 휘둘렀다. 까드득대며 무기가 맞부딪히는 소리는 소름끼쳤다. 압도적인 체격과 힘의 차이에 밀레시안의 발이 저절로 뒤로 밀렸다.

밀레시안은 베임네크의 검을 디딤돌 삼아 밟고 허공으로 도약했다. 베임네크에게 멀어지기도 전에 잡혀 심장을 찔릴 가능성이 높았지만 지금으로서는 가장 생존 방법이 높은 방법이었다. 수백 번의 회귀로 베임네크의 자잘한 습관에 대해서는 어느정도 익숙했고, 힘으로 그를 밀어내는 것이 불가능한 것을 익히 알고 있었다. 그의 공격에 대한 파훼법 역시 알고 있었을뿐더러 곧 그의 권능이 불기둥을 불러낼 것이라는 것을 본능적으로 알아차렸기 때문에 가능한 회피였다.

바닥을 구르며 몸을 일으키기도 전에, 베임네크가 밀레시안의 몸을 잡고 허공으로 던졌다. 밀레시안은 저항하려했지만 베임네크의 행동이 더 빨랐다. 몸이 떠오르고 시야가 단숨에 뒤집히는 감각에 욕지기가 절로 치밀어 올랐다. 용암이 흐르듯 시뻘건 칼날이 쇄도했다. 순간적으로 마나로 만든 보호막을 두르고 허리춤에서 무기를 꺼내 그가 휘두르는 검격에 따라 아슬아슬하게 모든 공격을 막아냈다. 밀레시안이 보는 베임네크의 검은 이미 너무나 관성적이어서 식상하다시피 느껴질 정도였다. 그 낌새를 알아차리기라도 한 모양인지 땅으로 내려 온 베임네크는 검 끝을 바닥에 박아둔 채로 입을 열었다. 그 오만한 행동에도 밀레시안은 어떠한 미동도 없었다. 외려 밀레시안을 당황케 한 것은 그의 입에서 나오는 말이었다. 그것은 토르 모르의 균열에서 베임네크를 수백, 수천 번 만난 끝에 발견한 첫 변화였기 때문에.

“그대는 마치 나와 수천 번 검을 마주한 것처럼 행동하는군.”

아무 것도 모르는 이가 쉬이 할 수 있는 물음이 아니었다. 베임네크가 자신이 거쳐온 밀레시안을 되짚으며 밀레시안이 어떠했는지, 수많은 실패작들과 지금의 밀레시안이 얼마나 같으면서도 다른지 진득이 관찰해 온 이만이 제기할 수 있는 물음이었다. 밀레시안은 순간 깨달았다. 아무리 자신을 축으로 시간을 돌린다고 해도 자신보다 더 아득한 시간을 살아온 베임네크가 그것을 알아채지 못할 리 없었다는 것을. 아마 그는 밀레시안이 모종의 이유로 회귀를 반복하고 있다는 것을 어렴풋이나마 알고 있었음이 분명했다.

밀레시안이 회귀를 하면서 시간의 흐름은 대부분 비슷했지만 상황은 조금씩 다른 부분이 있었다. 베임네크가 셀 수 없을 정도로 많은 굴레를 반복해 지금의 자신을 찾아냈을 때처럼. 과거와 미래의 파편들이 쌓이고 섭리를 벗어나는 오류가 모여 지금까지 올 수 있었으리라. 밀레시안은 언제나 그랬던 것처럼 지금이 마지막이라는 희망으로 그에게 다가갔다. 베임네크는 여전히 검끝을 아래로 향하고 있었고 자신을 베어낼 생각은 하지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 변화의 바람을 감지했다. 그것만으로도 충분했다.

베임네크의 천형 같은 굴레를 깨트릴 수 있는 것이 밀레시안이었듯, 밀레시안의 회귀에 종지부를 찍을 수 있는 것 역시 베임네크여야만 했다. 이것은 상대에 대한 증오도, 분노도, 연민과 같은 낭만적인 수사가 아니었다. 빛나는 자의 손에 삶을 끝내고 싶어하는 자와 그런 그를 살리려는 자, 그저 각자의 욕심이 불러낸 끔찍한 참사일 뿐이다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 베임네크의 뺨에 손을 얹었다. 그의 얼굴은 손처럼이나 차가웠다.

“응. 셀 수 없는 시간을 돌려서 너에게 왔어.”

“…….”

“내가 걷는 모든 길은 너를 향해 가는 길이었어. 네가 나에게 그랬던 것처럼, 베인.”

“그대는…….”

베인의 목소리는 이전과 다름없이 낮고 차분했지만 밀레시안은 그 안에 타오르는 열망을 읽어냈다. 베인의 정신은 수많은 쳇바퀴를 돌며 지각처럼 단단해져 왔지만, 늘 밀레시안의 대답은 베인에게 있어서 거대한 지진 혹은 균열을 만드는 것이라서, 그로 하여금 약간의 틈을 내비치게 만들었다.

밀레시안은 까치발을 들어 그의 얼굴을 양손 가득 담았다. 손등 위로 흑단처럼 검은 긴 머리가 흘러내렸다. 얼굴을 잡아내려 입을 맞추었다. 죽어가는 몸은 여전히 차가웠다. 목석같이 뻣뻣했던 그의 몸은 이윽고 칼을 내던진 채 능숙하게 밀레시안을 끌어안았다. 입술을 파고드는 혀는 냉동된 고기처럼 미끄러지며 들어와 입안을 훑었다. 그 감각은 그의 칼에 베인 것처럼 차갑고 날카로웠기 때문에 낯익으면서도 행동을 멈칫하게 만들었다. 거친 숨소리가 오가고 타액과 체온이 섞였다. 입을 맞추는 동안에도 갖가지 감정들이 머릿속에 범람했다. 온기를 찾은 입술이 밀레시안의 턱을 타고 흐르는 타액을 훔쳐 마시고 목덜미로 미끄러졌다.

전쟁의 폐허가 내뿜는 더운 열기에도 두 사람은 마치 한 몸처럼 부둥켜안고 있었다. 목덜미에 입술을 묻고 자근자근 잇자국을 냈다. 살갗에 닿는 숨결이 간지러워 몸을 뒤척였다. 베인이 밀레시안을 더 끌어안았다. 발기한 그의 성기가 얇은 천만을 사이에 두고 밀레시안의 허벅지에 닿았다.

몸의 중심이 기울어지면서 등이 바닥에 닿았다. 안개로 뒤덮인 밤하늘 대신 시야를 채우는 것은 자신을 내려다보는 베인의 얼굴이었다. 긴 머리칼이 그의 어깨를 타고 커튼처럼 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 손을 올려 흐트러진 베인의 앞머리를 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘겼다. 까맣게 아문 화상 흉터를 매만져도 보고, 날카로운 콧날도 만져보았다. 그 침묵은 이전의 삶에서 나누었던 무의미한 쟁심은 사라지고, 고약한 운명을 공유한 서로만이 이해할 수 있는 결속이었으며 유대였다. 승리의 기록으로 인생을 빼곡하게 채워온, 포워르와 다난들의 영웅임과 동시에 그 화려한 무게에 압사당하는 이들이 서로에게 바치는 예우이자 봉헌례인 것이다.

속옷과 바지가 한꺼번에 벗겨지고, 양옆이 트인 옷의 밑단을 들추어 꺼낸 베인의 성기가 순식간에 뿌리까지 들어오는 동안, 밀레시안은 그 흔한 신음 하나 내지 않았다. 입을 조금이라도 연다면 그 사이로 꾹꾹 눌러왔던 감정들이 터져 나올 것만 같아서, 해서는 안 될 말까지 쏟아낼까 하는 두려움 때문에. 배꼽 부분까지 머리를 치든 성기가 좁은 구멍을 꿰뚫는 격통조차도 수천 번 회귀한 기억에 비할 것이 못 되었다. 이어져 있어도 더 깊은 곳을 탐했다.

아득한 시간 동안 참아온 욕망은 봇물 터진 듯 난폭하게 밀레시안을 괴롭혀댔다. 위험 수위까지 들이찬 베인의 죽음에 대한 욕구가 성욕으로 치환되기라도 한 것만 같았다. 그 지독한 폭력성은 어쩌면 그간 억눌러온 욕망에 대한 표상인 것처럼도 보여서, 밀레시안은 찔러 들어오는 그의 성기에 몸을 벌벌 떨면서도 그의 등을 더듬어 자신의 품으로 끌어당겼다.

베인과 밀레시안은 너무나 다르면서도 닮아있어서 서로에게 피어난 불행의 냄새를 이해한다. 생명의 흔적이라곤 찾아볼 수 없고 희망이라곤 이미 사멸해 바스라져버린 이들이 나누는 정사는 어찌보면 처절하기까지 했다.

밀레시안의 목, 어깨, 팔, 허리, 허벅지 모든 곳에 그의 손길이 닿았다. 금방이라도 터질 듯 부풀어오른 남근을 빼냈다가 천천히 밀어넣자 밀레시안의 허벅지가 절로 벌어졌다. 그럼에도 그와 더 깊이 닿고 싶은 까닭에 밀레시안은 바닥에 눌려 찌그러진 제 둔부를 벌리고 페니스를 받아들였다. 그의 허릿짓은 숨이 찰 만큼 벅차고 힘들었다. 다급하게 구멍을 채우고 들어와 내벽에 묻히는 성기는 빠져나가기 전보다 한층 더 커져 있었다. 허리가 저절로 들렸다. 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 침대 시트를 그러쥐듯 바닥을 쥐어뜯었다. 손안에 뭉개진 잔디에서 싱싱한 풀냄새가 피어올랐다.

“그대가 걷는 길이 나를 향한 길이었다 했나? 그대가 나를 이해한다고? 하하… 그래. 그대는 그분이 아니라 수호자의 힘으로 그대 자신을 축으로 되감았나 보군.”

“읏, 아! 아, 흐으… 잠깐, 흑…!”

“그렇다면 말해보아. 그 악업의 대가로 무엇을 지불했지? 몇 번을 되돌렸나? 응?”

머리 양 옆을 짚은 그의 팔뚝은 검을 쥘 때처럼 흥분으로 힘줄이 도드라졌다. 성기를 욱여넣는 속도가 빨라지면서 베인의 입에 탁한 한숨이 고였다. 밀레시안의 아래는 기다렸다는 듯 그를 깊게 빨아들였다. 질꺽대는 소리가 거슬릴 만큼 선정적이었다. 색정의 외피를 두르고 자신의 아래에서 흔들리고 있는 이것은 자신이 그토록 그리던 그 밀레시안이 맞는가. 그렇다면 적어도 지금의 그대는 나를 위해 안배된 것이 맞는 것인가. 물음은 닿지 않았고 대답은 당연히 돌아오지 않았다.

밀레시안의 몸은 고통을 참아내는 데에는 익숙했지만 열락을 참아내는 것에는 그리 익숙하지 않음이 분명하다. 사정을 참기 위해 안간힘을 써댔지만 밀려 들어오는 살덩이에 스스로 만져본 적도 없었던 성기는 이미 꺼떡거리며 베인과 자신의 아랫배를 번갈아 치고 있었다. 아랫배에 머무르던 둔중한 감각은 이내 거대한 폭죽이 터지듯 눈을 멀게 하고 혈관을 따라 온몸 곳곳으로 퍼져나갔다. 수많은 별들이 몸 안에서 터진 채 쏟아지는 것만 같았다.

입을 벌렸지만 비명조차 지르지 못했다. 균열에 떨어질 때처럼, 시간을 되감을 때처럼 추락하는 느낌에 숨을 멈추었다. 베인 역시 밀레시안의 위에 몸을 겹친 채 가장 깊은 곳에 제 정수를 흘려 넣었다. 둘은 그렇게 잠시 살을 맞대고 있었다. 베인이 몸을 일으키자 그가 뱉어낸 정액이 접합부에서 성기를 타고 가는 실처럼 이어지다가 이내 뚝 끊어졌다. 밀레시안이 숨을 뱉을 때마다 벌어진 구멍 사이로 희뿌연 정액이 흘러내렸다.

잠깐의 침묵이 둘을 감쌌다. 후들거리는 몸을 이끌고 겨우 바지를 주워 입은 밀레시안은 눈앞의 베인을 바라보았다. 베인은 병사들의 시체 더미까지 밀려난 제 검을 들고 와 밀레시안에게 내밀었다. 얼떨결에 검을 건네 받았지만 온갖 말들이 목으로 엉켜드는 바람에 어떠한 말도 하지 못하고 그를 올려다보았다.

“나는… 수많은 굴레를 반복하며 이 순간만을 기다려 왔어.”

“…….”

“그리 어려운 일도 아니지 않나. 어서…. 어서, 나를… 이 지루함을… 부디 끝내줘, 그대.”

이번 생마저 실패한 걸까. 밀레시안은 검을 들지 않았다. 대신 전쟁터의 한 곳에 우뚝 무너진 검은 균열로 향했다. 베인은 그러한 밀레시안을 저지하지 않고 멀뚱히 서서 밀레시안이 하는 모습을 바라보기만 했다. 밀레시안은 대 성화를 꺼내 균열에 떨어트렸다. 어둠은 순식간에 그 신성한 불꽃마저 집어삼켰다.

균열이 사라지면서 주변의 광경이 조금씩 허물어지기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 급하게 몸을 돌려 베인이 있는 곳을 바라보았다. 그는 여전히 그 자리에 미동도 없이 서서 무너져가는 그의 세계를 바라보고 있었다. 소멸하지 않은 채. 아마 신의 섭리가 최초와 크게 다르지 않다면 곧 멀린이 에탄과 함께 자신을 찾으러 올 것이다. 찾아오지 않아도 상관없었다. 이곳에서 베인과 공멸하는 것도 그리 나쁜 끝이 아니었으므로. 다시 회귀해서 다른 선택지를 고르고, 그를 살릴 테니까.

무너져가는 세계의 중심에서 오직 살아있는 것이라고는 베인과 밀레시안 단 둘뿐이었다. 밀레시안은 베인에게 다가가려 한 순간, 뒤에서 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

“야! 밀레시안! 누가 무모하게 혼자서 냅다 뛰어들래? 네가 잘못되면 나도 잘못되는 거 몰라?”

“멀린?”

“얼마나 한참 찾았는지 알긴 해? 설마 이런 데에 갇혀서 말라비틀어질 생각을 한 건 아니… 어, 저 녀석은…….”

멀린의 새파란 눈빛은 베인에게 머물렀지만 이내 밀레시안에게 향했다. 그는 처음과 똑같이 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 안개의 저편으로 끌어당겼다. 밀레시안은 순순히 그에게 끌려가기보다는, 멀뚱히 뿌리박힌 듯 서 있는 베인을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 불길한 사안과 멀린의 경악한 시선이 동시에 밀레시안에게 쏠렸다. 하이미라크가 잘라낸 시간속에 세 명이 있었다. 최초와 전혀 달랐다. 수많은 시간을 되돌리면서도 처음의 목표는 뚜렷했다. 이 순간을 위해서였다.

“너에게 잔인한 이야기일수도 있겠지만… 우리, 같이 살아가자. 네가 수천, 수만 번을 반복해 온 지겨운 삶이 아니라, 네가 모르는 앞으로의 삶을 살자.”

“…….”

“축제 때 목각인형을 태우면서 소원도 빌어보고, 표지에 홀려서 산 재미 없는 책을 읽으면서 짜증도 내보자. 비오는 새벽에 일어나서 해가 뜰 때까지 창밖을 바라보기도 하고, 선술집에서 누가 술이 센지 내기하다가 길에서 깨어나도 보고.”

반호르에서 칼을 맞대며 그가 한 말이 떠올랐다. 이렇게 살벌한 사이가 아니라, 좀 더 함께 살아가고 싶다는. 그런 꿈결 같은 생각을 품었을 수도 있겠지. 그의 그 말이 자신을 여기까지 데려왔다. 밀레시안은 목끝까지 차오르는 눈물을 참으며 말을 이었다.

“넌 죽기 위해 살아왔잖아. 한 번도 살기 위해 살아온 적이 없었잖아.”

“…….”

“우리, 그렇게 살자. 그렇게 영원을 함께 살아가자.”

어째서나 어떻게라는 물음은 필요없었다. 빛나는 자에게 ‘죽고싶다’는 소원으로 시작된 밤이었으니 빛나는 자와 ‘살아가고 싶다’는 소원으로 끝을 내는 것이 당연하다. 베임네크는 무너지는 세계와 자신을 향해 내민 밀레시안의 손을 번갈아 보다가 천천히 밀레시안의 손을 잡았다. 선인과 악인도, 수호자와 대적자도 아니었다. 우리는 아무것도 아니었다. 우리는 그저 우리였다.

밀레시안은 모두가 함께 살아있는 세계를 원했다. 그것이 이후에 어떤 핀디아스의 운명을 불러일으키고, 어떤 너절한 세계로 이어질지라도. 그리고 밀레시안은, 이것이야말로 적어도 자신이 돌이킨 수많은 시간 중에 가장 최선의 시간이라 생각했다. 그렇지 않은가?

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 참고자료: 수전 손택(이재원 역), 「타인의 고통」, 이후, 2004.  
> 테드 창(김상훈 역), 「당신 인생의 이야기」, 엘리, 2016.


End file.
